


Hollywood Undead Love Drabbles

by AwokenMonster



Category: 9lives (Band), Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Alternative Storyline for Kidnapped, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Bottom!Johnny at some point, Cheating, Christmas heartbreak, Clubbing, Danny and Funny Man are married, Danny and his yellow beanie, Danny gets shot, Dark!Charlie, Depression, Deuce can't resist Danny's cuteness, Deuce followed J-Dog on Twitter, Deuce is soft with a hard shell, Drunk Danny, Dry Humping, FTM!Danny in 2 fics, FTM!Deuce, Funny Man is a drug addict, Grinding, I Need Space, J-Dog is awkward, J-Dog is blunt as fuck, Lapdance, Love Triangle, M/M, MPreg!Jay, Masturbation, Morning Sex, Mpreg!Danny, Naked Funny Man, Nightmares, One-Sided Love, Phone Sex, Porn During An Interview, Post-HU Deuce, Pregnancy, Rape, Reunion, Sick Da Kurlzz, Sick Danny, Suicide, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Voyeurism, blowjob, character's death in 3 fics, chatroom fic, drunk truth or dare, lost Danny, lying, poor J-Dog, poor Johnny, poor Johnny and J-Dog heard Danny and Charlie have loud sex, possessive Funny Man, shut up and let me suck your dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 101
Words: 187,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9462986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwokenMonster/pseuds/AwokenMonster
Summary: A series of One-Shots full of dramatic, fluffy and smutty love between the bandmembers of Hollywood Undead.If you have a favourite pairing/summary you'd like to see on here, please leave a comment and we'll turn it into a story as soon as possible. It's E rated for smut, death, violence, swearing and all that shit you sick fucks lovecharacter initials I'll be using:TP - DeuceCS - Charlie SceneJ3T - Johnny 3 TearsJD - J-DogDM - Danny MurilloDK - Da KurlzzFM - Funny ManGJ - GadjetJY - Jimmy Yuma





	1. Love Drunk (FMxDM, DKxCS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the boys have a day off and shit happens in the club  
> Funny Man x Danny  
> Charlie Scene x Da Kurlzz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monster: We wrote this story waaay too long ago so I'm sorry for the horrible plot (or the lack of plot?)

One night off. What do you do when you have one night off? Party of course! That was what the members of Hollywood Undead were planning on doing. No, wait, they were already partying. All six of them were at the local club, downing a shot that definitely wasn't their first that night. Some of them, if not all of them, were drunk or at least tipsy. All of them were lazily hanging at the bar when suddenly a familiar tune popped up. "Guys!" Charlie Scene called, a shit-eating grin making its way across his face as he thrust his glass up in the air. "Hear that?"

The others stopped talking and listened to the song playing. _I'm gonna chase this whiskey with patrón. I want a girl in my lap and a jägerbomb. I'm comin' in hot, you heard me._ Soon all of their faces had the same silly grin. Charlie put down his drink, trusting the others would make sure no one tried to put any shit in it. He tugged Funny Man and gestured for him to come along to the dancefloor. "I love it when the DJ throws my song on. I hit the dance floor and get my sing-a-long on!" Charlie happily rapped while pulling Funny Man along to the dance floor. The others laughed and Da Kurlzz shouted: "Wrong song, dude!"

His smile slowly faltered as he watched both guys dance like drunk idiots with each other. It almost made him want to shout for them to get a room but he didn't want to bring them on any ideas. Soon he simply watched them with a scowl on his face, his teeth gritting together. True, they weren't doing anything bad, but still. Da Kurlzz felt like he should've been the one to dance by Charlie's side. Yes, he was jealous, but he had a damn good reason to be jealous! Ever since two years ago he'd been feeling strange around his fellow member. He recognized the feeling after a while. He had a huge crush on the guy, later it even changed into love. He knew his feelings would never be returned, but he still couldn't help but feel jealous whenever Charlie shared a moment with someone else. Danny nudged his side and raised an eyebrow at the current face he was making. "Dude, don't lose your shit here."

No, the others didn't know about his crush. Only Danny knew. He didn't exactly tell him, but Danny had figured it out on his own, which wasn't very difficult. The others never even considered if one of their members could possibly like another guy, except for Danny because he, too, was in love with another guy. That guy was also on the dance floor and dancing next to Charlie. "If only they saw us", Da Kurlzz sighed to Danny. The other shrugged and thrust his drink up in the air. "I don't need him to be able to make fun. Sulking won't get me one fucking step closer to being with him."

Da Kurlzz nodded and smiled at the wisdom of those words. "You're right. Let's hit the dance floor."

Danny turned towards J-Dog and Johnny to ask if they could look after their drinks, but the two were too wasted to say a word anymore. Both leaning their head on the bar as if they were spent. Rolling his eyes he tugged Da Kurlzz along into the crowd, chasing after their bandmates. Charlie saw them coming and put his hands up in a drunken way to be enthusiastic. "Yeaah! Finally! We're settin' an example, Funny Man", he cheered, leaning heavily on Funny Man who was checking out a hot blonde behind Charlie. It made Da Kurlzz look at Danny as if to dare him to be optimistic about that, but Danny didn't look him in the eye. Instead he was checking out Funny Man's butt as he had turned his back on them. Charlie noticed and pointed at the two of them, eyeing Da Kurlzz for an explanation. The curly haired man put his hands up innocently. "I don't know, man", he lied.

Charlie leaned back, telling Funny Man something the other two couldn't hear. Funny Man straightened and looked back at Charlie with a questioning look. Charlie nodded and Funny Man turned back to the other two.

"Oh hey guys! Are we gonna stand around here or are we gonna dance?" he asked, starting to dance like he was higher than the fucking ceiling, showing some moves that had yet to be recognized as dancing moves. Danny burst out laughing when Funny Man pulled him closer to dance with him. Da Kurlzz chuckled when Danny looked helpless as he was being pulled away by the other, but soon stopped as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Charlie leaned closer to him. "We're finally alone."

Da Kurlzz widened his eyes, turning to look at Charlie and see if it was a joke. His bandmate showed no sight of joking and started swaying the other's hips with the music. "Dance with me, Kurlzz."

"Charlie, what are you doing?" Da Kurlzz asked, moving away, stumbling and falling on his ass. Charlie started laughing before pulling the other to his feet. "Sorry, but that was hilarious!"

Da Kurlzz slapped his chest and shook his head. "Just wait until you fall next time. I hope it's on stage!"

"That's low", Charlie said, feigning a hurt expression, then whining because Comin' In Hot had ended. "That's no fun! Now I don't feel like dancing anymore!" he pouted, folding his arms. Da Kurlzz rolled his eyes, wanting to find Danny and Funny Man since Charlie was acting like a baby anyway. He walked in between dancing people, looking around and soon he found them. They were… dancing, he supposed, pressed against each other and while they were at it, making out. Charlie had followed him and bumped against him when he suddenly stopped in his tracks. "What's going on?"

Da Kurlzz stepped aside and pointed at Danny and Funny Man. Charlie turned his head, mouthing a 'damn' before turning to Da Kurlzz. "Can I haz too?"

"What?" Kurlzz squeaked, looking at the other surprised.

Charlie nudged his head towards their fellow members. "Can we?"

"No", Da Kurlzz refused, walking away. Sure, he wanted to kiss Charlie any time, but he didn't want it as some sort of booty call! Charlie was following him and turned him around. "Wait, Kurlzz! Maybe it was wrong to bring it up like that, but I've been thinking all night how to tell you that I love you."

Da Kurlzz' face melted into a smile. "Really? I love you too."

His friend leaned in for a kiss, but Kurlzz pulled away. "If you still love me tomorrow, when you're sober, you can kiss me", he grinned, running away happily.

"Kurlzz!" Charlie complained loudly.

Guess events could really take a funny and unexpected turn. Even for the ever so straight Charlie Scene and Funny Man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel


	2. Somewhere I Belong (FMxDM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny feels unwanted as a Deuce replacement. Funny Man soothes him.  
> Danny x Funny Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monster: Hello, our lovelies! Fact: this chapter was my first Hollywood Undead story EVER. Who would've seen it coming I'd write 203 chapters more?

If there was one thing Danny had trouble with, it was adjusting. Only a while ago had the others offered for him to replace Deuce in their band. Sure, he'd been touring with them for a very long time so he knew exactly how the routine went. He knew how they performed, he knew their song writing rituals, he knew every single lyric, but he was just afraid of being in the center of the attention. Deuce used to be their front man and by replacing him, he would get a lot of shit thrown to his head. He was worried about that because he was absolutely right! He sighed as he scrolled through the comments on their latest video "Dead Bite". Most were awful comments about how Deuce was a lot better and how Danny ruined the whole band. It made him feel so bad about himself. He never choose to be a poor replacement. He never wanted any of this. He only wanted to have fun with his five friends.

After one of their recent concerts, a fan had walked up to him and told him he wasn't as good as Deuce. She accused him of lip-synching. He didn't lip-synch. He would never do that to the fans who bothered coming to see them. Pouting he closed the computer and rolled over in his bunk. He was just so restless because of all the hate he was causing. Because of all the hate he wasn't able to concentrate lately. During interviews he'd be quiet, shift in his seat, but that was it. While he was restlessly tossing and turning in his bed, the others were out for a drink except for Johnny, who was sick in his berth. He was solid asleep and Danny decided to join him and fall asleep too.

He awoke to the sound of the door opening and watched as shadows entered. Danny yawned and stretched, sitting up. "Guys?"

Charlie walked past, obviously drunk off his ass. J-Dog crawled into bed and Da Kurlzz mirrored the move. Funny Man was the only one who was kind enough to look up to his bunk. He placed his hands on the side and stepped on a small ledge to see Danny better. "Hey, what are you doing awake?"

"I was asleep, but only for about an hour or something."

Funny Man gave him a soft smile and ruffled his head. "Real sexy with the sleepy head, Dannyboy."

Danny pulled away, swatting the hand away. Usually he enjoyed the teasing, but tonight he was just not up for any bullshit. He wanted to erase the memories of the mean comments coming from the fans Hollywood Undead had lost since he joined the band. Funny Man's smile faltered. "What's wrong, dude?"

"Nothing special. I'm just not really cheery tonight", he answered, turning on his side, facing the wall so he wouldn't have to look at Funny Man's worried face anymore. He mentally apologized about a hundred times, but he just couldn't cave in. He wasn't a pussy. He was a fucking member of Hollywood Undead! The Mexican sighed and Danny thought he was safe. He was wrong. He felt his berth lower because of the extra weight and turned around startled to see Funny Man lying on the berth on his back. He actually looked pretty comfortable. He put his hands behind his head as a cushion and stretched with a loud yawn. "I'm not leaving until you tell me what's up."

"Then don't leave", Danny said, turning back to the wall. If the other really wanted to play that game, he could, but Danny wouldn't tell him anything. Again the berth shifted and once again Danny thought the Mexican had left, but he was wrong. He felt and arm sneak around his waist. A warmth covered his back and he felt his breath in his neck. "Come on, Danny. Bottling up feelings isn't good", he whispered.

Danny sighed and put his hand around the other's hand on his stomach. "I'm just a bit sad tonight."

"What's making you sad?"

"The fans."

"What about the fans?"

"They don't like me. They want Deuce back", Danny spilled, his voice breaking and a worried frown placed upon his forehead. Funny Man tightened his grip around the other. "That's not true."

"You didn't read the comments on our new video. They all say I suck. A fan walked up to me and told me I didn't belong with you guys!" Danny complained, feeling just how much he'd been bottling up those emotions. He was so busy hiding it, he didn't notice how it tore him into pieces. Surprisingly he felt Funny Man nuzzle his neck and it was even more surprising that he enjoyed it. "They need to accept that it didn't work out with Deuce. We're happy to have you with us. We love you. Especially me. You're awesome."

Danny smiled and intertwined their fingers. "Thanks."

Funny Man propped himself up a bit to place a kiss on his cheek and moved back into place. "Sleep tight."

"Don't let the dead bite", Danny sighed, shuffling backwards into the warm hug his friend was offering him. Maybe he was more than a friend, he didn't know. All he knew, was that he definitely enjoyed Funny Man's company. He was probably the sweetest to him. Even sweeter than J-Dog, which seemed impossible when he joined. Though the way Funny Man was treating him, eased his nerves. It reassured him that things would settle down. It would all fall into place and calm down. Eventually they would get a huge fanbase. A fanbase full of fans who loved both Deuce and Danny. Maybe they had a slight preference for either one of them, but at least they wouldn't come up to Danny to scold him. The new singer smiled at the thought and turned around in his bed, facing Funny Man and kissing his nose. "Thank you."

The Mexican stirred a little, but didn't wake up. He only had a blissful smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel!


	3. Care (FMxDMxJD)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny's sick and needs his friends to take care of him  
> Danny x J-Dog x Funny Man

Danny coughed for the millionth time that day. His throat was sore and swollen, making him wheeze every time he breathed. It was awful and the worst of all, was the fact he was all alone in his very own house! They had a month free after touring for a while and he decided to spend it at home. He already regretted that decision when he threw up the first night. His first thought was to call Charlie Scene, but it was the middle of the night and all he got, was a drunken slur as an answer to his call. After he decided to call J-Dog, but he didn't answer his phone at all. "Jay, I'm sick and I don't want to be alone when I'm sick. Could you come over, please?"

His voice was so hoarse and squeaky, it would make anyone squeal and hug him. No one could deny him anything when he sounded like that. Next Danny wanted to call for Johnny, but decided against it when he was reminded of Johnny and his daughter. Da Kurlzz answered his phone, but he sounded really tired and cranky so the lead singer decided against inviting him over. He didn't like an angry companion. In the end he just seemed obligated to call the only one he didn't want to be alone with right now. Funny Man. It wasn't that he didn't like the guy, but he didn't want the Mexican to see him like this. He didn't want to be a weak soul in front of him.

Not since the previous time. He'd already whined to him about being a bad replacement for Deuce only a year ago. Ever since that moment he felt strange around his bandmate. It was as if he wanted to cuddle up to him and have him hold him. He needed his comfort, though he knew the other was a ladies man, not a men man.

"Your homie Funny Man speaking!"

Danny smiled at the cheerful tone. "Hey, it's Danny."

"Danny-boy! Why are you calling in the middle of the night?"

When the other was about to answer, he was cut off by the other. "Did anything bad happen to you?"

He felt a strange tingle of happiness when he heard the concerned voice take over his cheery mood. "No no. Nothing happened. I'm just sick. I think I have the flu and I don't want to be alone right now. Wanna come over?"

"Of course! I'll be there in five… no, ten."

Funny Man hung up and left Danny hanging over the white bowl of his toilet. He felt like his stomach could turn again any time. It did. He heaved again when the bell rang. He quickly grabbed a bucket from under the sink and carried it along towards the front door. He opened it and met the sleepy face of their funny rapper. "Good night, Dannyboy!"

He put his arms around the other's waist and picked him off the ground. Danny felt his stomach being squeezed and held back the urge to puke again. "Watch it. I might infect you."

"I don't care. I'm taking care of you, whether you like it or not."

The lead singer chuckled and patted his chest so he'd let go. "I'm sorry for dragging you into boredom with an ill version of me."

"That's okay. I had nothing better to do", the Mexican lied, rubbing the back of his head. To be honest he'd been asleep until receiving the phone call from his friend. He had to sound as if he was awake and happy in order for the other to invite him over. He did want to come over. Danny was fun to be with and he honestly felt a little fuzzy around him, which was something positive in his eyes. He had the unknown urge to make the other laugh and smile at any time. The sick one went forward to the living room and flopped down on the couch with his bucket next to him.

"If you need anything, just tell me", Funny Man assured him, sitting down as well.

Danny rubbed his eyes. "I'm so tired but I keep throwing up!"

"Then let's watch some television", Funny Man stated, turning on the television.

He switched the channels for a few minutes and paused when Danny told him to. "Look! It's our interview from last year!"

"Hey, you're right! You seem so shy there", the Mexican chuckled.

Danny frowned. "Hey! I was still adjusting. Every time I opened my mouth, I had a million haters chasing me."

"That's not true. Everyone loves you", Funny Man cooed, pinching the other's cheek. He wrapped an arm around his shoulder and let the other's head rest on his shoulder. "Not everyone."

"Stop bitching, Danny. You're awesome, handsome, adorable and your voice sounds like angels singing. Everyone should love you", Funny Man cut him off, sternly looking at the screen as the interview continued on.

Danny laughed and snuggled into the other's side. "You were the only one who wanted to come comfort me tonight or the night back then."

"What night?"

"The night I was depressed about replacing Deuce."

Funny Man remembered that night very clearly and protectively wrapped his arm tighter around the other. That night Danny was feeling down and Funny Man had slept in his bunk with him, holding him tightly. It was his favorite night because he had blissful dreams back then. "I'd gladly take care of you at any time."

Danny smiled happily, leaned upwards and kissed Funny Man's cheek. "You're awesome."

The doorbell rang, making the two look at each other. "I'll go", Danny said when Funny Man wanted to go open the door. He shuffled towards the door and opened it. "Jay?! What are you doing here?"

J-Dog stood on the porch, panting. "My phone was off. I came as soon as I heard your voice mail."

Danny cracked a small smile. He really had the sweetest friends on the whole planet. J-Dog probably ran the whole way at night just to comfort his sick friend. How much sweeter could things get. "You should've told me you were coming! Funny Man is here too now."

"Oh, you want me to leave?" J-Dog asked. He was probably the only one who noticed there was a strange air of affection floating around when Danny and Funny Man were around each other. He didn't want to interrupt if they were about to get together.

"Why would I want you to leave?" Danny wondered.

"Because you've got Funny Man and you… like him."

"Whaaaat?" Danny squeaked, clearing his throat afterwards with a deep blush on his face. "Don't tell him, got it?"

J-Dog chuckled. "Sure. You don't want to be alone with him?"

"No! You're a great friend for showing up! The others didn't feel like coming over at night", Danny pouted.

His rapping friend patted his shoulder. "I'm sure if Charlie wasn't drunk off his ass, he would be here right now."

"Maybe", the lead singer shrugged. It didn't matter because he had two amazing friends by his side, ready to take care of anything he needed just because he was sick. He loved it and he would be lying if he didn't want to take a little bit advantage of it.

Funny Man greeted J-Dog when he walked in. Soon Danny snuggled back into the comfortable place against Funny Man's side and patted the spot next to him invitingly for J-Dog. "There's an old interview on television on us."

The other glanced at the screen and hopped on the couch next to Danny. The interview was pretty long and Danny had trouble, keeping his eyes open. He put the bucket on the floor because it wasn't really fun to have a bad smelling puke bucket in front of him. He shifted in his seat, laying down on his back with his head on Funny Man's lap and feet over J-Dog's. Both men didn't have any trouble with it. J-Dog rested his hands on Danny's legs and Funny Man absentmindedly played with his hair. He rubbed his eyes sometimes. He was just so tired and the light screen wasn't exactly helping his eyes rest. He looked down at Danny to find his sick friend sound asleep. "Yo Jay? Danny's asleep."

"Shh", J-Dog hushed, looking at their bandmate. "He deserves some sleep. It must feel awful to puke all the time."

Funny Man nodded and rubbed his eyes again. J-Dog watched as the interview ended and took the remote to switch the channel. "Hey, Funny. Do you wanna watch anything?"

When he didn't get a response, he looked to his side. "Funny?"

Funny Man shifted and leaned his head against J-Dog's shoulder. He had also fallen asleep. J-Dog shook his head with a small smile on his lips and shifted slightly so he'd also fall asleep in a comfortable position, half leaning on Funny Man. He turned off the television and closed his eyes. The things he'd do for their little Danny, though he was older than both of them. They all had their moments when they needed a little bit of love from their best friends. Even when some of those gestures didn't seem friendly anymore. They all did that and didn't care what others thought of it. Jay always felt a small spark of jealousy when he saw how Funny Man was able to make Danny smile, but it was only a small spark. The larger part of him wanted to see him smile, no matter who made him smile. The larger part also didn't want to hold a grudge against Funny Man. He was an amazing friend and pretty funny when he didn't try that hard. He adored both of them.

Early in the morning Johnny arrived at Danny's house. Last night he'd gotten a text message from J-Dog telling him their friend was sick and needed their comfort. He'd decided he'd go see him in the morning, but no one was answering the door. Suddenly he was reminded Danny always forgot to lock the backdoor. He made his way around the house and tried the handle. It was unlocked! He cautiously opened it, not wanting to startle the sick one. He got inside and went to the living room. When he was about to get up the stairs, he heard a soft snore coming from behind him, where the couch was. He turned back and smiled at the sight. Funny Man leaning his head on J-Dog's shoulder with J-Dog leaning his own head back and Danny placed across their laps. Johnny took out his phone and snapped a picture. "This is just priceless", he whispered, sending it to Da Kurlzz and Charlie Scene.

Danny probably didn't feel that sick anymore after such a good rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel


	4. Get Together (FMxDM, DKxCS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Funny stay behind to "take care of a sick Da Kurlzz"  
> Danny x Funny Man  
> Da Kurlzz x Charlie Scene

"We're going clubbing, you wanna come?" J-Dog asked the pair on the couch. Johnny had come up with the idea as a perfect way to say goodbye to Los Angeles before hitting the road again. J-Dog quickly agreed and the two got Charlie Scene along pretty soon. Da Kurlzz was ill so he remained on the bus. Funny Man got up, rubbing his hands together. "It ain't a party without King Kong."

Danny pulled him backwards by his shirt. "No, we're staying here to _take care of Da Kurlzz_ "

Funny Man whined and flopped back down on the couch. "But Danny!"

"We're _taking care of Da Kurlzz_ together", Danny said, hoping his Mexican maybe-more-than-a-friend would take the hint. Funny Man cocked his head, thinking he misunderstood it. "Okay then. No, we're not tagging along, J-Dog."

Their three friends looked at each other but shrugged and wished the others a good time before leaving the bus. As soon as the front door closed, Funny Man turned towards Danny. "We're not actually taking care of Kurlzz, are we?"

"Nope", the lead singer chuckled and pushed Funny Man backwards on the couch. He had a strange gleam in his eyes which the other couldn't quite place. He was rather busy trying to figure out what was going on with his friend. "Danny, what are you doing?!"

Danny hovered over Funny Man and leaned closer to his face. Their noses almost touched and their lips were less than an inch away. "I'm just…"

Then he lied down on top of the Mexican and snuggled his face into his neck. "Cuddling!"

Funny Man burst out laughing, partly in relief and wrapped an arm around the other's shoulder. "You should've just said so! I always like that with you."

"Just with me?" the lead singer wondered, lifting his head to look him in the eyes. He had beautiful brown eyes. They always seemed to glisten full of life and energy. He admired them.

The part Mexican raised an eyebrow. "Possessive?"

"No, just curious."

"Yes, just with you.", Funny Man teased, wishing to see Danny's response on something like that. Would he back out or go straight on for his price? After all no human enjoyed rejection and no human was okay with throwing themselves in the dark. Danny licked his lips. "Me too. You're chubby and soft."

To emphasize his opinion, he patted his friend's stomach and chuckled at the deadly glare he earned. "And you don't shove me off your lap."

"Who would shove a cutie like you off his lap?" Funny man cooed, pinching his cheek and getting the deadly right back.

Danny snuggled back into his neck and sighed happily. "Funny?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you like me?"

"Who doesn't like you?"

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Oh… Why?" The taller one asked, feeling nervous because of the question all of the sudden. Why did he get nervous? They were nothing but friends so he didn't have to worry about answering that question, right? Those words didn't even seem convincing to himself so how was he supposed to make them convincing for his friend?

"Because I'm curious, that's all", Danny dryly responded. He didn't want to tell his buddy how he developed certain feeling for him that wasn't really friendly. It was more than friendly and on the border of freaky.

Funny Man considered telling the truth but didn't feel like being rejected. "I enjoy our cuddles, but that's all."

Danny sighed. "Too bad."

"Why?"

"I like you a lot", the lead singer answered, pouting as he looked into the other's eyes and awaited a response. Funny Man mouthed an 'aw' and wrapped both arms around his friend. "I like you too! I was lying! I like you!"

Danny chuckled and kissed his cheek. "I'd like for you to be my boyfriend."

"Same for me, Dannyboy", Funny Man smiled, pulling him upwards.

The lead singer let the other guide him into a sweet kiss. At first it was sweet and brief, but he wasn't satisfied. His hand found the back of the other's neck and pulled him into a deeper kiss, holding him into place as his tongue found a way inside. Funny Man made a content sound as he softly rubbed his own tongue against the other's in a teasing way. When they broke apart, all they could do, was look at each other. Their eyes didn't disconnect for one second. Both trying to catch their breath.

Suddenly they heard a wolf whistle coming from behind. Both looked in that direction and saw a groggy and ill Da Kurlzz in front of the fridge. He just woke up and came to get a glass of water. "Looks like we've got another couple here, right?"

"Another couple?" both boys responded.

Da Kurlzz chuckled. "Didn't I tell you? I've been with Charlie for almost two years now."

With those words he left the two love birds alone and dumbfounded as he crawled back into his berth. Danny looked at his new boyfriend and back at the closed door. "I did not know Charlie was in a relationship."

"Who cares? We are in a relationship too!" Funny Man cheered, hugging him more tightly.

"Are you now?"

Both boys stirred. Funny Man accidentally knocked Danny off the couch and onto the floor when the other three members walked in on them. Danny groaned as he picked himself off the floor and rubbed over the sore spot on his head. "Why'd you do that?"

"Sorry, they startled me", the Mexican apologized, helping him up.

Charlie stood red faced next to the other two. Johnny was the one who had made the comment and folded his arms in an amused manner.

"So the two of you are dating now?" J-Dog asked to be sure.

Danny nodded, getting slightly closer to his boyfriend in confirmation. Charlie rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, in that case I might be dating Da Kurlzz for a while now."

"Dude, that's bad", Johnny told Charlie.

The main rapper frowned. "How is that bad?"

"Your boyfriend is sick and you go out clubbing?"

Charlie widened his eyes. "I'm a terrible boyfriend!" He ran off to the berth his boyfriend was in and they all heard a vague "Charlie, what the fuck!?"

The others laughed when Charlie came back, his care rejected. So they must all be okay with the couples aboard the bus. "Jay, Johnny, do you guys realize you're the only ones dating a girl?"

J-Dog and Johnny looked at each other. "Oh fuck, we're outnumbered! They'll make us fabulous!"

Funny Man punched J-Dog in de stomach for that comment and earned a pained groan. "Ow, dude, what the fuck was that for?"

"I don't like stereotypes", Funny Man answered, swinging an arm around Danny and grinning devilishly. The others laughed at J-Dog's pain, just like nothing ever changed. Just like that one time they had the 'Who can get closest to punching Da Kurlzz in de balls without touching him'-contest. Like they were all okay with the four boys who found true love in each other. Things should be easy with an environment like that for Danny and Funny Man. Let's hope they stay together forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel


	5. Charlie's Angel (DMxCS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone had to call Danny Charlie's angel at some point  
> Danny x Charlie Scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monster: I have to admit I hate 4 out of 5 of these first fics. Next one gets better.

Who would've thought Danny Murillo was a lapdog? Charlie Scene sure didn't expect it when he was sitting on the couch. For one evening they were all sitting around on the couch on the tourbus. Charlie sitting on the corner closest to the bunks with Da Kurlzz and J-Dog next to him just like one of their interviews. Johnny 3 Tears and Funny Man were sitting on the couch across from them. When Danny entered and didn't find a place to sit, he simply sat down on Charlie's lap, earning a complaining groan. "Warn me next time."

Danny leaned back against his… boyfriend? "Sorry."

It wasn't entirely sure what was going on between the two of them. They shared loving gazes, hugs, affectionate gestures and sometimes kisses but they never felt like labeling it. At times they even shared a bunk because they were feeling lonely at night. Charlie wrapped both arms around Danny's waist and let him lean against his chest. It felt slightly awkward, but still warm and cozy to them. The others didn't shoot them weird glances, they already knew things were going on between the two of them. It wasn't strange.

Charlie and Danny had always been drawn to each other from the start. Even when Charlie still had a girlfriend and when Danny was still married.

They would desperately try to deny that fact in the end, but the other four members could still confirm it was true. Who can tell someone it's only a friendly gesture when they're kissing each other on the lips? Maybe a kiss on the cheek would be believable, but that certainly wasn't.

Charlie swallowed thickly when he felt Danny shift on his crotch and grind into him. He sure wished he wouldn't get a boner in there. Sure, Danny was attractive, really really attractive but he was surrounded by his friends and it would not go unnoticed by the one sitting in his lap. You could just feel that through his shorts. No, you could SEE it through the shorts. He steadied Danny on one leg to prevent it but earned a whine. "I was finally comfortable!"

"Yeah, well… My package wasn't!" Charlie complained, making the other four members chuckle and Danny flush a dark red. "Pervert."

The main rapper snorted and absent mindedly traced circles on his back. The lean singer relaxed and melted into his arms, leaning his head into the other's neck and… purring? At least it was a sound to show appreciation.

After a couple of beers it was already dark outside. Funny Man was drunk off his ass, dancing like a goof all the time until he collapsed on the floor. Johnny had to carry him off to his bunk which went really slow because he had too many beers himself. The only one who hadn't drunk that much was Charlie. Possibly because he couldn't reach his beer on the table because of the guy in his lap. Danny had a few bottles but he wasn't shitfaced. J-Dog was shitfaced and asleep on the couch. Da Kurlzz wasn't feeling well and went to bed after 3 beers. While Johnny was helping Funny Man in his berth, Danny and Charlie had some alone time. There was enough room for the older one to sit next to him but he didn't want to. Instead he felt like sitting on his friend's lap. He enjoyed it. He leaned his head into Charlie's neck and sighed. "I don't wanna go to bed yet."

"Me neither", Charlie said, pulling his friend closer against him and softly caressing his back. Danny giggled, yes _giggled_ , and snuggled into his arms. "Stay up with me, Charles."

"Did you call me Charles?" Charlie wondered, eyeing him a little surprised.

Danny softly started rapping: "Introduce me to your mom as Charles. It's Charlie Scene, shake your ass to the bass. Just wait till you see my face, hey bitch!"

Charlie chuckled and patted his head. "Since when do you know my lines in Bottle And A Gun?"

The lead singer looked at him with big eyes, not stopping his rapping. "I get drunk and do the same old, same old. Take one Danny home and call him Charlie's Angel?"

Charlie made a cute, startled sound and wrapped both arms around Danny. "Don't be so corny, Dannyboy."

"But Charlie…"

"Good! Funny Man finally got in his berth and let go of me!" Johnny piped up, flopping down next to the sleeping form of J-Dog who wobbled slightly and stirred in his sleep. "Whaz goin on?"

"Good night to you too, Jay. You're drunk so you should sleep", Johnny hushed, patting his back. J-Dog rubbed his eyes. "Will you carry me?"

"Why don't you ask Danny or Charlie to do so?" Johnny complained. He didn't feel like putting another drunkard to bed. J-Dog took a good look at the other two sitting across from him and back to Johnny. "Do ya w'nt meeh to pr'vent them from gettin' togetha?"

Danny chuckled but Charlie blushed. Johnny sighed. "I guess not" and he helped J-Dog into his bed too, getting clawed at by Funny Man who was awake because of the sudden intrusion because of the light. Both sober boys looked into the bunk part to watch Johnny almost get raped by two drunk members of the band. Danny traced random patterns on Charlie's stomach when he leaned back. "I really do wanna be your angel", he murmured, looking up in a shy manner.

Charlie kissed the top of his head. "You already are my angel, Dannyboy."

Danny sighed happily. "I like that." Then he looked up into Charlie's eyes and pecked him on the lips. "I like you."

His more-than-a-friend smiled and pecked him back. "I like you too, baby."

"Don't call me that", Danny warned, shuddering slightly.

"Why not?"

"Makes me think of Deuce."

"Oh, yeah, he did say that a lot, didn't he? I'll just call you Dannyboy", Charlie hushed, kissing his cheek. Danny snuggled up to his boyfriend and smiled. "We're not going to bed. We're staying up all night!"

After a few minutes Charlie jolted up and accidentally knocked Danny onto the couch. "Ow, what the fuck, Charlie?"

Charlie apologized and helped him up. "I just remembered… Where is Johnny?"

"He was putting J-Dog to bed", Danny shrugged. They entered the bunk part and looked at J-Dog's berth. It was empty, just like Funny Man's. Johnny was lying in his own with the two men lying half on top of him on each side. "Help me", Johnny mouthed, but Danny and Charlie pretended not to understand what he was talking about and got into their own bunks before turning off the light and saying good night. It didn't take too long for Charlie to move a little to give Danny some space to get into his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel


	6. Beaten (FMxJ3T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny finds Funny Man in a sticky situation  
> Funny Man x Johnny 3 Tears

Johnny 3 Tears POV

I didn't know what to do when I first heard it. What was I supposed to do? If I did anything, the news would spread it and I'd be known as an aggressive asshole. Mostly I didn't do anything because he kind of deserved it when I was listening.

So the night started out pretty easy. We had a concert and were walking around with the bus parked a little further. Girls came by, asked for an autograph. It was awesome. We were sharing a few beers, cracking some jokes inside the bus later on. Funny Man got out and no questions were asked. We assumed he was going to get some girl aboard to bone. He'd been doing that a lot since his girlfriend left him.

It took a harsh price on him. He would often be sad in a corner or only half-heartedly laugh with our jokes. It was strange to see our friend like that. But what I saw and heard that night… I can't even bear to think about it. My intestines twist in a knot when I do. So I went out for a smoke after a while. The others were cussing at me for it because they had all just gone out for a smoke together and I was being anti-social by going off on my own a little later. I liked smoking with my buddies, but sometimes I just wanted to clear my head with a cigarette outside.

As I inhaled the smoke further away from the bus, I suddenly heard weak groans and pained moans. It came from a dark alley a little further. Our concert was a late one so now it was pretty much night time. Though we didn't call it nighttime yet. It was like, what, 10 pm? I didn't know, I wasn't wearing a watch. I cautiously inched closer towards the source of the moans and groans but backed off a little when I heard a voice speaking. It was low and threatening.

It made my blood turn into ice water. Whoever was in there, was on drugs. I knew because I heard the low voice talk about his money and delivering weed and cocaine to a second person. I'm telling you, it was a night I just can't erase from my memory. I really want to erase it, but I can't. The groans turned into panting when I heard something crack, followed by a muffled scream. I held my back against the wall and listened carefully, not wanting to be caught by the drugs dealer. "I don't care how you get the money, but I want it and I want it now! If I don't get my money by tomorrow, I'll kill you."

My breath hitched and I held it in for a few seconds, awaiting to hear if they had heard me, but they didn't react to me so they didn't even notice me. The next thing that was said, shook me to the core. "No, please, I'm getting my paycheck in two days. Just give me some time till then!"

The words itself weren't that bad. They were just some pleas to save his sorry ass out of the shit he'd gotten into. It was who the voice belonged to that worried me mostly. I'd recognize that voice anywhere. My heart sunk and launched back up into my throat. I just couldn't believe it. It had to be a lie. It wasn't possible! Funny Man owed money to a drugs dealer? Even worse Funny Man was so addicted to drugs he had spent all of his money on it. For a second I considered interrupting the conversation. I considered jumping in between them and beating up the dealer, telling him to fuck off and leave his buddy alone.

I couldn't. Funny Man got into this shit and now he had to help his sorry ass out of it. I dared to take a peek and watched the scenery. It wasn't exactly pretty. Our favorite Mexican was crouched on the floor, clutching his waist like it was his baby. His eye was swelling quickly and turning black. He'd been punched in the face and in the jaw, but even harder in the stomach since he held on to it so desperately.

"Fine two more days. If I don't get it, you're a dead man."

Oh fuck! I had to hide quickly or the guy would find me. The truck next to me provided a hiding place when the guy exited the alley. I waited a minute or two before entering the alley myself. "Funny?"

I got no reaction except for a slight flinch. He didn't look up nor did he respond. Maybe that was understandable. After all he just got caught by one of his best friends in a moment of weakness. He was on the ground, beat up and vulnerable. To ease his shame I bent down and helped him up but he hissed in pain. "Don't."

"How badly are you hurt?" I asked.

He looked away and licked his lips, getting up on his own but still wrapping his arms around himself so anxiously. "Look, Johnny, just… go back to the others. I'll catch up on you."

At that moment I felt like hitting him in the face, but he was injured so instead I simply swatted his head. "Are you insane?! You got busted, Funny. I heard it all and there's no way you can deny it."

The Mexican leaned his forehead against my shoulder and sighed. "Are you mad?"

"Mad? Yeah. Worried? Definitely", I responded, patting his head softly. He looked up and finally entrusted me to pry away his arms from his stomach. I took a good look under his shirt, spotting how it had become dark blue incredibly fast. "This…"

It was all I could say. Besides that, I gently prodded his ribs which made him wince and jerk back. At least one of them was broken with such a reaction. "You need to go to the hospital."

Funny Man shook his head and looked at me in a begging manner. "Please, Johnny. I don't want the others to find out!"

"Well how were you going to hide those bruises from them? You can barely stand upright!" I yelled.

He recoiled but placed both hands against my shoulders. "Please, Johnny, I'm begging you."

Damned Mexican. Why was he so good at begging? His eyes were just too sparkly and his pout only made me melt even more. I sighed and threw my hands up in submission. "Fine, what do you propose we do?"

He smiled and attempted to hug me in a thanks, but groaned when I came in contact with his ribs. "You tell the others I became sick and you're taking me home to take care of me until I'm better. Please, Johnny!"

Funny Man was smart and stupid at the same time but it was a plan that could work. Lying to the others would definitely feel really really bad, but telling them the truth would only push Funny Man away from us all. He had made a mistake and needed me to fix him. "On one condition", I answered.

He nodded, folding his hands in a prayer. "Anything!"

"You're gonna lay off the weed and cocaine for the rest of your fucking life!" I spat. He flinched but nodded in understanding. "I know. It's just so hard."

"I'll help you", I promised. He shot me an apologetic smile. Then I left him to tell the others how he had fallen ill. They weren't drunk… yet. Surprisingly they believed it and showed concern. Danny and Da Kurlzz even offered to tag along to take care of him, but I assured them I'd be fine on my own.

Charlie told me to tell him they all loved him and wished for him to get better. It was soothing for Funny Man to know just how much the others cared about him. Luckily the others didn't offer to give us a ride so we took a cab and arrived at my own house. At first we were going to stay some days at Funny Man's place, but he didn't want to. He told me his drug guy knew his address and he'd rather not get threatened in the next few days.

Which brought us to another subject I needed to talk about with him. "How much money do you owe him?"

Funny Man was hesitant. He was lying on the couch while I was looking for a blanket in the closet. Man, I had so much bullshit in my house. Though it was a lot emptier since my wife left with Ava two years ago. What a bitch to take away my daughter. Eventually I found a blanket and tucked my Mexican friend in. I crouched by the couch and looked him in the eyes. Then he started spilling the beans: "About a 150 dollars."

I sighed and shook my head disappointedly. He whined and placed a hand on my head. "Don't do that. It makes me feel like a criminal!"

"You kind of are a criminal", I shot right back, catching the hurt in his eyes when I spoke those words. He was such a girl sometimes, shifting his mood quickly. Maybe it was just me being so blunt to him. In two days things would get better for both of us. Funny Man would get his paycheck so he could pay the guy and I could get both of us back to the others. This would continue on like nothing had happened and it would be our dirty little secret. Funny Man would lay off the weed and cocaine and we would live happily ever after. For now he just had to heal.

Or at least I had to live together with Funny Man for a few days. At first it was fine. He wasn't feeling well enough to get up so I'd hand him a plate of food on the couch, flop down next to him and we'd watch television together. We'd chat a bit and have some good laughs. That was only the first day. The second day he was feeling a little better and decided to move around a bit. He walked around, he got outside to get some fresh air and came back with a split lip. How did that happen?! When I inquired him of it, he shied away. He didn't want to talk about it, but I forced it out of him anyway.

"Fine! I ran into one of the guys who helps selling the drugs and they gave me a warning to get the money there by tonight", Funny Man blurted out, folding his arms angrily as if he was forced to spill a secret. It wasn't a laughing matter. He really had to get the money tonight or he'd be in some deep shit.

I wanted to help him but I spent my every penny helping my parents out with the reparation of some things in their house. Luckily we did get our paycheck that afternoon. In the evening I showed up with Funny Man to hand over the money and everything would be fine again. The guy was about to make a nasty comment towards Funny Man, but I stepped up and he backed off. Mind telling you I was a few inches taller than him so he didn't dare to trig my anger. It was a smart thing to do.

Finally Funny Man didn't have a threat hanging over his head again. Now he only had to heal and then we could go back to the others. The others! They'd been sending me messages all the time, asking how Funny was doing and if he was okay. How much they missed both of us. Man, we almost seemed as if we were married to the other four. Funny Man enjoyed it and so did I, but it's kind of freaky when the messages come in by the second.

At night Funny Man got lonely sometimes and decided to stand by the side of my bed, fidgeting with his fingers. I was sleeping in a double bed so I figured he could sleep by my side. It was nice to sleep with someone since I've been so alone for these past two years. He was just such a nice warmth against my back.

A week passed and I told the others Funny Man was recovering well, almost healthy again. It was true. He was healing remarkably fast. His ribs still felt sore but the bruises were gone. The road was looking sunny for us. Until that one evening. I came home from running errands and called for him.

He didn't respond. At first I thought he was out for a walk but he would leave a note if he went out. I searched every room, eventually finding him in my closet, sitting down with knees drawn up. He was shaky and shivering. In front of him was a plastic bag but I couldn't see what it contained. He looked up at me with panicky eyes. "I'm tripping."

"What's wrong?"

"I need…the drugs."

The bag in front of him was fucking weed!

That's when I got angry. I slapped him across the face for saying something like that and pulled him up on his feet. "Don't act so weak, Funny. You're not the strong guy I know. You can go without it!"

He cried and embraced me, but I had a feeling he wasn't convinced. To be sure I remained by his side at all times, keeping an eye on him. I comforted him when he needed it, I threw out the bag of weed. Anything for him. We had some great days while he was healing, playing games and watching television. It was almost a pity when we had to return to the others. I quickly texted them we were on our way and they got excited about it. As we were ready to step out the door, Funny Man was hesitant. He pulled me back and looked me in the eyes. He hugged me tightly and whispered a well meant "Thank you so much."

It filled my heart with joy as I hugged him in return. I lowered my head and kissed his cheek. "Any time. That's what you got friends for, right?"

He smiled and nodded, ready to leave. We took a cab to the spot where the bus was supposed to be at this very moment and were relieved to find it there. Not only was it there, but our four friends were waiting outside for us, waving enthusiastically as we arrived. We felt like super stars when they all greeted us and hugged us. It had been one hell of a two weeks.

Hopefully Funny Man won't touch the drugs anymore. I can only hope for it, right? Up till today I still slightly regret not interrupting their conversation in the alley. I could've saved him from suffering so much pain at my house, but in the end it didn't even matter. We came out stronger and now Funny Man and I are better friends than before. We have a closer bond now. Most importantly we share a secret that none of the other guys will ever find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel


	7. A Second Beaten (DMxCS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Danny takes too long to fetch a bottle of water, Charlie gets restless
> 
> Danny x Charlie Scene

Charlie Scene's POV

All day I'd been unsettled, like something was about to happen, but I couldn't quite figure out what it was. Things weren't really weird at first. It was a boring day aboard the bus, driving around to our next concert. We were all a little annoyed because of the constant driving, some were a little nauseous and decided to get some sleep before we arrived. I was feeling fine so I was sitting on the couch with a beer in my hand, one foot resting on my knee in my usual position. I don't get how but whenever I'm not paying attention to my position, my leg just finds its way up there.

Alongside me on the couch were J-Dog and Funny Man. Da Kurlzz and Johnny 3 Tears weren't feeling well on the road and were asleep right now. Danny was… somewhere, I guess. He had the habit to run around the bus, make people wonder where he was at. Sometimes he'd just take a random shower and we'd be doomed to hold it when we had to take a piss real badly.

That was one thing we hated aboard the bus. One fucking toilet for more than six guys, counting our driver and drummer in. Suddenly the lead singer appeared, he was looking tired and rubbed his eyes while yawning. It was so cute. I'm allowed to think my fellow band member is cute. There is nothing wrong with recognizing the general truth! Who am I kidding? Everyone knows I adore Danny. He saw us sit, hang actually, on the couch and simply flopped down across our laps. His arms hanging off the couch, his head on J-Dog's lap and his knees on Funny Man's lap. Both other guys groaned at the weight hit them. I just shut my mouth and petted his back. "You look tired."

"I am tired", Danny mumbled. He got off of us and stretched, shirt riding up and providing us quite a view. "Get some sleep then."

"No way. Last time I slept while we were on the road, we hit the brakes and I fell on the floor!"

"You didn't fall that hard", Funny Man snorted.

Danny growled. "My bunk is like six feet off the ground!"

"See? Not that high. I fell off that height when my crowd surfing failed", The Mexican answered. The bus hit the brakes and threw Danny off balance, sending him flying to the ground. We couldn't help ourselves but laugh, earning a deadly glares and pained groans. "Why'd we stop?"

"We're here", J-Dog replied, he got up to wake Da Kurlzz and Johnny. The two soon groggily joined us, after Da Kurlzz grabbed a bucket and threw up his guts. Who would've thought our favorite screamer got carsick? I sure didn't expect it until we hit the road and he got his custom throw up bucket. It was custom because we grabbed a permanent marker, writing "Da Kurlzz is a carsick dildo" on it. He didn't like using it though, mostly fleeing to the toilet to heave. Lately he was forced to use the bucket since Johnny had developed the urge to purge on the road and needed the toilet occasionally. They all had their weak days where they had to throw up aboard. We all got outside and scouted the area. We had a nice broad stage, perfect for running around and dancing like idiots.

There was a higher spot on the stage which scared Johnny. Whenever there was a higher spot, he was afraid he'd just stumble and fall off stage again. It was hilarious when that would happen. After scouting the area we spent the afternoon rehearsing for the concert that night. Things went fine and the lighting was awesome too. We set up our gear and now we had about three hours to ourselves in the bus. Which could be translated as 'I am bored out of my mind!'. Funny Man was playing beer pong by himself while Da Kurlzz was trying to mess up his game, pulling away a cup when he was about to score. Johnny lay face first on the couch, hogging the whole place. So J-Dog and I were just sitting on top of his back, hearing him beg and plea for us to get off. We didn't listen. Danny figured we had no water in the fridge. Why would we have water in the fridge when we got beer? He went outside to check if they had a bottle of water in the building for him. He didn't feel like getting drunk before playing, he'd be wasted enough afterwards.

I waved him off when he went outside, feeling quite unsettled about the whole thing. J-Dog eased my nerves, telling me it was only because of the concert. I, Charlie Scene, was nervous for a concert. How dare he imply such preposterous taboo? I'm fucking Charlie Scene, I'm bad ass! Maybe I was a little hyper because of the concert. It had to be that. After fifteen minutes I noticed Danny still hadn't returned and I was getting worried. I needed to see him to feel better and calm down. J-Dog assured me everything was fine so I shrugged it off. When thirty minutes had passed since he left, I was freaking out. "Something happened. Something happened!"

J-Dog grabbed me by my shirt and forced me to look at him. "Listen up, Charlie. He's fine! He's just getting a fucking bottle of water. Don't act like he's a child. He's older than you!"

J-Dog was right, but I still couldn't help but want to check up on him. So I ran outside, calling his name like a maniac. J-Dog rushed after me to make sure I wouldn't do anything stupid. He rolled his eyes and called me an idiot for worrying over nothing. "Danny!" I shouted, running towards the building.

I heard a faint wheeze coming from a little further away. By now it was dark outside and I couldn't see shit. When I came closer to the building, I caught the silhouette of a person lying on the ground, lifelessly. My heart just stopped. Panic took over as I bolted towards Danny, dropping to my knees and not caring if it caused scrapes. "Danny!" It was him and I couldn't do anything anymore. I just pushed him on his back, hooked my arm around his shoulders and pulled him up. He didn't move, he had his eyes closed and lips parted. I heard J-Dog call an ambulance and curse under his breath multiple times. When my eyes let go of Danny's face, they traveled down to find a blood stain on his waist. My breath hitched as I pressed my hand into the bloody bullet wound under his shirt.

"Come on, Danny, stay with me now. Don't die on me here. You're still breathing and your heart is still beating so don't you dare let go of your precious life here. I still have so much to tell you! Danny! Fucking Danny, wake up! Danny!" Each second made me more and more desperate, tears forming in my eyes. J-Dog placed a hand on my shoulder. "He's gonna be fine."

"How do you know?! I told you I was worried fifteen fucking minutes ago but you said it was fine. You kept me from checking up on him! I could've been here earlier!" I screamed in his face. Can you blame me? I was scared of losing someone I loved and blaming everyone for it. J-Dog was hurt by my words but didn't show it. He simply crouched down by Danny and me and squeezed my shoulder. "I won't be wrong twice."

The ambulance arrived, taking Danny. I was freaking out so I lied to the doctor, telling I was family so I could tag along to the hospital. If this wasn't a serious situation, J-Dog would've laughed because a white lie like this was my specialty. I just sound so real when I'm lying. So we rushed to the hospital, J-Dog was coming in thirty minutes with the other four men but he first had to cancel the concert and sort things out.

Danny was taken into a room where I wasn't allowed. I paced back and forth, playing mind tricks with myself to ease my nerves. Finally I was allowed inside. Our favorite lead singer was lying so helplessly in a hospital bed with a bandage wrapped around his waist. He was unconscious. The doctor was standing next to his bed. "We're lucky you didn't wait longer to call us or it would've been too late."

"I could've saved him earlier", I mumbled, sitting down next to his bed.

"You called us only five minutes after getting shot. I don't think you could've done anything else", the doctor assured me before leaving.

That was a relief. So when I started worrying after fifteen minutes, it was still pointless, he was just getting a bottle of water. He only got shot 25 minutes after leaving the bus. I rested my head in my arms on the bed and sighed. "Wake up, Danny."

As if he would magically listen to me, I waited for him to wake up, but he didn't. He was still as unconscious as I found him: eyes closed and lips parted. As promised our fellow bandmates arrived and they all wanted to hear what happened. J-Dog and I couldn't help them with that. We didn't know what had happened to poor little Danny.

"We found him like this with a gunshot wound", J-Dog explained. I didn't feel like explaining anything at all. I was still frozen with the fear of losing this guy. "Poor Danny", Funny Man sighed, sitting across from me by the bed.

"I love him", I mumbled. No one reacted so I looked up. "Guys…"

"What is it?"

"I'm in love with Danny", I told them, waiting for rejection, disgust or just some laughs. They didn't do any of it. All they did, was stare at the floor.

"No reaction?" I questioned.

Johnny looked up at me. "Well, excuse us, Charlie, for not caring about your feelings when someone could be dying here."

I should be insulted, but I was relieved instead. They didn't give one fuck about my feelings towards Danny. It was fine by them. "Thanks. I hope he survives."

"He will. Danny's a feisty one", J-Dog hushed. Though it didn't feel that way. I traced random patterns with my finger on his hand on the bed. If only he would wake up.

After a while the nurse tried to get us out of the room for the night, but we were persistent to stay with our friend. Eventually she just sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine but don't disturb the peace or we'll throw you out!"

We were fine by that. Now we had to find a comfortable position to sleep in. It was easy for me and Funny Man, we just lied our heads on the bed and slept like that. Da Kurlzz was sitting on the floor against the wall and snoring against Johnny. Johnny was tired but couldn't sleep because of the snoring against his ears. J-Dog was sleeping in a seat by the window. Soon everyone was asleep except for Danny. He was awake now and looking at our silhouettes in the dark night. He smiled and felt my hand in his. I know because I was actually awake too. I looked up at him, wanting to open my mouth and tell him how worried I'd been.

Danny brought a finger to his lips to keep me silent. I leaned closer to him so only he would hear it. "I was so worried."

"I'm sorry. I was just returning to the bus when a car stopped in front of me and the guy pulled a gun."

"Why?"

"He said something about '9 Lives rules'?" Danny whispered sadly.

Fucking extreme Deuce fans. Why couldn't they just respect our little Danny and move on? He looked me in the eyes, his were filled with the fear to die because of the childish conflict between Deuce and our members. It was so sad. I rested my hand on his waist, right underneath the bullet wound. "I knew something was up. I was unnerved all day."

Danny winced when he tried to shift his position. "Seems like you're my guardian angel then if you feel it when I'm about to feel pain."

I chuckled silently and smiled sweetly at him. "I'd rather be able to take away your pain."

He rolled his eyes and leaned back. "I'm a big boy, I'll live."

"I know you will. You're strong", I added, feeling as if this was our moment. The others were asleep and I had Danny with me. This was my moment. This was the moment I had to make a move. I didn't. I chickened out. Luckily our innocent, sweet, little Danny wasn't that scared. He gestured for me to come closer and I did. He pecked my cheek and whispered. "Thank you, Charlie. I heard you call for me before passing out."

I was stunned by the sudden affection I got and mumbled a 'you're welcome'. He laughed, quickly covering his mouth so the others would hear. "I like you, Charlie, a lot."

"I like you too", I said. He pulled me closer and kissed me on the lips.

"Looks like you're not that hurt anymore", Funny Man dryly said.

It startled us and broke us apart. Funny Man just laughed. "I've seen it all. Don't stop on my account."

"Fuck you", I complained but he only laughed harder, waking the others and ruining my get together with Danny. Fuck him, I'll get my revenge on him later.

And I got my revenge later, on stage, but that's a different story! For now we got cheered on by our fellow bandmates, encouraging us to get together and be together forever. "We'll try", Danny promised, patting my head and earning a scowl from me. "Don't pat my head."

"Troubles in paradise already?" Johnny asked with a smirk.

"Oh fuck you all", I called out, setting them all off in a laughing fit, even Danny. He was allowed to laugh, he was hurt after all. And he was mine. Mine forever because when you find the right person to love, you don't do anything to screw it up. That was my plan and I would succeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel


	8. Jealousy (FMxDM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Funny Man gets possessive over Danny
> 
> Funny Man x Danny

Look at him, enjoying himself. Two girls clutched to his arms, feeling his muscles, giggling exaggerated because they would gladly take him into their panties. He loved it. He loved how they were interested in him. How they complimented him. They told him he was cute, handsome and sexy. It simply angered their voyeur. Danny was enjoying female attention. His Danny. If there was one thing that was generally known amongst the bandmembers, it was the fact that Daniel Murillo belonged to Dylan Alvarez, aka Funny Man!

The Mexican was sitting on a ledge while the others were chatting away with each other, talking about how awesome the concert had been. A few feet away from them was Danny with the two girls who were flirting with him.

He showed them his tattoos on his arms and let them hug him and feel every muscle. It drove the Mexican insane. Every muscle in his own body contracted to hold back the urge to snatch Danny away from those blood suckers and fuck him senseless in front of them to mark his territory. An evil idea popped into his head. It may be something mean and thoughtless, but he at least wanted to show off who Danny belonged to.

With long strides he walked up to Danny and the girls. The two groupies squealed when they saw Funny Man come up to them and let go of Danny, now wanting to be with the Mexican rapper. Though he didn't have that in mind. Instead he grabbed Danny flush against his body and kissed him passionately on the lips.

The lead singer was surprised but didn't object. He liked it how it made him feel like he just got claimed. Now he had a sign hanging around his neck, saying 'property of Funny Man'. He just loved being owned.

The two girls were long forgotten as they lost themselves into their kiss. They were stunned but soon started fangirling all over them, telling how cute they were together and how they loved their hot kiss. It was a huge turn off for Funny Man. He shot them a glare and possessively hid Danny behind him. "He is mine. MINE!"

They were shocked and got the hint, leaving the two of them alone. Danny sneaked his hands around Funny Man's waist and leaned his head against his back. "I love your possessiveness."

The rapper turned around and hugged his boyfriend. "I love you. No one can have you."

It brought a smile upon the other's lips "But I'm not even into girls."

Before Funny Man could ask further questions about that statement, they were interrupted by Charlie.

He put his hands up in the air. "Guys… Can we go out? I'm feeling lucky for scoring some pussy!"

He earned a very angry glare from Da Kurlzz but shot him a shit-eating grin. It was pretty obvious what was going on between the two of them at that moment. They thought no one knew, but it was very obvious. They were in a fight and now Charlie was trying to get Da Kurlzz jealous by trying to score with some girl at a club. That was his plan. Funny Man hated the feeling of jealousy. It made him feel so filthy because it meant that he didn't trust his boyfriend in the hands of another woman or man. He didn't know Danny's sexuality so he'd rather be sure and shield him from both genders. He softly squeezed his boyfriend's hand to make sure he was still by his side and happily followed the others to a bar they'd remain for the rest of the night. Danny randomly got on his tiptoes and kissed Funny Man's cheek. "I love you."

Johnny made kissing sounds behind them and chuckled. "Get a room, you two!"

"Gladly", Funny Man replied, wriggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Their blue masked friend snorted and shook his head. "Fuck you, now I've got an image in my head."

"I've got an image if you want to see", Funny Man told him, laughing at the shocked expression. Danny prodded his side. "Really?"

The Mexican shook his head and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "You'd notice it when I'd pull out my camera during sex."

The lead singer nodded and walked on further alongside his dearest fellow member. They entered the bar, listening to the loud music and harsh bass, watching people attempt on dancing. It felt like home for them. Charlie yelled over the music "I wanna hit the dance floor and thrust my pelvis!"

"Get buzzed, let's get fucked up!" J-Dog screamed in an answer, but Charlie looked at him in a funny way because of the difference in songs. They were not on the same page. One of them sang Gangsta Sexy and the other suddenly started with California. At least they agreed on the artist, right? Funny Man went to sit at the bar with Danny and they ordered a drink. While the other four were goofing off on the dance floor, striking the weirdest poses and doing the strangest moves, they had a nice drink and talk. Until…

Danny received a drink from the barman which he hadn't ordered. "Excuse me, I didn't order this."

The barman pointed at some guy across the bar who waved. Danny blushed and Funny Man clenched his fist. The guy across the bar was much more handsome than he was and above all he was flirting with his boyfriend. Well, he only bought a drink for him so why couldn't he just let it slip? He took a deep breath and calmed down, enjoying the rest of their night. Danny was glad the drink he got from the other guy wasn't that heavy or else he'd be unconscious by now.

Suddenly he felt someone tap his shoulder. It was the guy from across the bar who had gotten closer. He asked Danny to dance with him but the lead singer was hesitant and looked at Funny Man. The Mexican squinted his eyes and shook his head. Danny looked back at the guy and shrugged. "I can't. He won't let me."

The guy placed his hands in his hips. "Is he your boss then?"

Danny shook his head again. "No, he's my friend."

It felt as if Funny Man was kicked in the balls when his boyfriend said that about him. He denied he was his boyfriend! He fucking said he was just a friend! He just couldn't keep optimistic about it. He was going to lose his Danny. His precious Danny. The love of his life. He couldn't let that happen.

The guy scanned Funny Man with his eyes. "Then leave your friend and come with me."

FUCK IT! Funny Man jumped forwards and punched the guy on the nose, knocking him backwards onto the floor. Danny slapped his head. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

Funny Man looked at the guy on the floor and back at Danny. "I just… He was going to take you away from me!"

"You could've just told me instead of hulk smashing him!" the brunette complained, folding his arms angrily. Funny Man whined but helped the guy up. "I'm sorry, man. I go ape shit when someone hits on my boyfriend."

"I thought he was just a friend?" The guy asked.

Danny rolled his eyes. "We're sort of a secret, only our friends know about us, but I guess my idiot forgets that sometimes!"

Now Funny Man felt so stupid. He was hurt over something Danny had said. He was hurt because he had called him his friend, but he only did that because they were a secret to the outer world. How stupid he felt now! The guy soon disappeared in a hurry and Funny Man spent the rest of his time at the bar apologizing to his boyfriend. Danny didn't react to any apologize, he simply ignored it.

When they got back to the bus he was still ignoring the pleas. He was getting desperate and went off like a siren "Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry."

Danny turned around with a death glare. "You embarrassed me back there with your exaggerated jealousy."

"Sorry", Funny Man repeated, pouting.

"I'm not even into guys!"

"But…" Funny Man started, frowning in confusion.

Danny raised an eyebrow with folded arms. "But what?"

"You told me you weren't into girls and now you're not into guys. What about me then?"

The elder rolled his eyes and pecked him on the lips. "That's what I'm saying. I'm not into girls, not into guys. I'm into Funny Man. I love **you**."

"I love you too", King Kong chuckled. He wrapped both arms around him and hugged tightly. "Don't you ever let me go."

"Don't you ever let me go", Danny repeated, snuggling into his arms.

The other four band members arrived at the bus and gave them wolf whistles. Johnny was carrying J-Dog because the guy was shitfaced. Da Kurlzz was furious and Charlie had a hell of a red mark on his cheek like he'd been slapped. Looks like all of them had one night to remember! Just what could've happened to the other two pairs?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel


	9. Fate (DMxCSxDK)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fate bit Da Kurlzz in the ass
> 
> love triangle Danny x Charlie Scene x Da Kurlzz

Da Kurlzz POV

Fate never fails to bite me in the ass. Have you ever been in love? Not a stupid crush but actual love? Well, that's my problem. How can love be a problem? Well, it's a little like a loaded gun and trust me, it has a very painful ricochet. But a loaded gun can also be a positive thing, it can protect you and your loved ones. Love also has a positive side, it keeps you from pulling the trigger on yourself. I must be very messed up if I start thinking like that, right? I think so too and so do the other bandmates. It's just… I have been in love with the same person for more than 5 years.

I've been in love with him ever since he stood up for me against Deuce. Deuce? Yes, Deuce. When he was still a part of this band, he wasn't very happy on the road. He'd order me around and if I didn't do as he wished, he'd tell me how useless I am as a member. He told me I was only a screamer and an electric drummer while he did all of the choruses. He'd tell me the band could live without me but not without him. That was a total lie because Charlie was able to sing his lines when he didn't show up.

Back to the point, I've loved this guy since he stood up for me against Deuce. Are you wondering if I'm gay? Maybe I am. Maybe it's just bi. I don't know. All I know, is that I've been in love with him for 6 years now. He's my best friend and my favorite member of the band. Charlie fucking Scene. I'm in love with Charlie fucking Scene.

It's like suicide, I know. Charlie wouldn't be gay. There is no way in hell he'd ever be gay. That's what comes up in your thoughts when you hear me say I've been in love with Charlie for 6 years. That's what I thought when I first recognized the feeling of love burning in my heart.

What I hate the most about this love, is the burning desire it brings along. How am I supposed to sit next to him with a hard on? It's a total mood killer if he'd notice. As if I haven't heard enough gay jokes about me. Though they don't know I'm gay or bi or whatever. I guess I just love people, right? That's not my point. I'm trying to tell there's no way Charlie would be gay. It was simply impossible. Just like it was impossible to hate someone more than Deuce. I hate Deuce with all my guts but I have to tell you, I hate one person more. I hate the one who took my Charlie away from me.

It was unfair! Charlie would never be gay but when Danny came along, it was love at first sight.

I don't get it. What's wrong with me? Haven't I been a good friend for Charlie? I find it unfair to see him fall in love with Danny while I'm standing out here in the cold. In the winter on his frozen doorstep as I hear him cry behind the door. He doesn't cry for me. He cries for Danny who couldn't make it to his house for Christmas. He had to spend Christmas alone. Being the good guy as I am, I wanted to surprise him, but standing on the doorstep I have to admit, I can't do it.

I can't bring myself to knock or ring the bell. Charlie is possessed by Danny. Danny and Charlie are a couple and they have been for almost two years now. I know I said it was love at first sight, but it took them a little longer to realize they were in love with each other. And when they did, it hurt. Now Danny makes my loved one cry. I can't bear to listen to his soft cries and sobs. I hear him whisper Danny's name and it stings something inside my chest. How could Danny make him cry like this? How could he not make it for Christmas?

I sigh and bring my hand up to knock his front door, but a force is holding me back. Deep inside I have this feeling I could be hooking up with Charlie right there and then on Christmas. It would be the most romantic story in the world. As he was dumped by his boyfriend on Christmas, the one who had loved him for 6 years shows up and offers him his heart. It would be a fairy tale, but it would be wrong.

For one I know I shouldn't take advantage of a broken heart. Charlie didn't want me. He had never wanted me. He wants Danny and I have to accept that. There is just one thing I can't bring myself to understand.

I became best friends with him to ease ourselves into a relationship while Danny and him had a spark at first sight. What's wrong with me? Why didn't I get sparked with Charlie? Why didn't he love me at first sight? Why Danny? It was just unfair to see that happen right in front of me. Both walking into the same room, eyes meeting and smiles forming on their face. They awkwardly introduced with blushing faces. My stomach churns when I think back of it.

I guess I finally get it. Charlie is in love with Danny and he will never fall in love with me. If he'd ever love me, he would've already fallen in love with me. He hasn't and he never will. Tears form in the corner of my eyes and stream down my face. I slowly back away from the front door, making sure I don't slip. I couldn't do this to him. I couldn't offer him solace with the intention of having him love me. It was just wrong and he would never forgive me for that.

Solace had to come spontaneously. What kind of a friend am I when I think of taking advantage of our Charlie? I'm 4 years older but I still make the stupidest decisions. Luckily I could hold myself back from making the biggest mistake in my life.

"I'm sorry, Charlie", I whisper in between a sob before fleeing the scenery. He'd have to spend Christmas on his own, just like me. We'd both spend it crying and all of this because of fate. Because fate decided to pair up the wrong people. Because fate decided to bite me in the ass once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel


	10. Exclusive Tour (DKxCS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Funny Man takes us through a normal day in the lives of HU
> 
> Da Kurlzz x Charlie Scene   
> but of no importance to the storyline

Camera shakes and starts up. A light flashes and a silent beep can be heard.

"Welcome to Funny Man's exclusive Hollywood Undead tour! Thank you, thank you!"

Some weak applause comes from only one person behind the camera.

"Last time I showed you all a nice view of a loooong line of Hollywood Undead fans! Today we're moving to…"

"Funny Man, what are you doing?"

"Ladies and gentlemen, our first subject is… Daniel Murillo!"

Camera turns towards a sleepy Danny with his hair sticking out to all kinds of different directions. He's dressed in a childish baby blue pajamas with teddy bears decorating it. "What are you doing, Funny Man?"

"Like I said before. This is the exclusive Hollywood Undead tour! We'll show the good sides and bad sides of living together in a nutshell! So Danny basically walks around the bus in his baby pajamas because they're way more comfortable. I prefer to sleep naked."

"Hey! Why would you say something like that?"

"It's fame, Dannyboy. You need to accept gossip."

"Fuck you! Why are you making a video like this?"

"Because it's funny!"

Camera shakes slightly when Danny walks towards it to grab the cameraman.

"Go make your video somewhere else!"

The screen is pointed towards the ground until he arrives at the place their bunks are. A moan is heard and the camera shakes slightly. Suddenly the host is whispering instead of talking loudly. "I think we might be lucky to take a nice shot of what we're used to hearing and seeing around here. The door is half cracked and the only ones in there are Da Kurlzz and Charlie Scene. Let's see what they do on daily basis."

The door creaks open and two figures are seen in bed. One looks towards the door and widens his eyes. "Funny Man?! Dude, get the fuck out!"

"You've seen it, ladies and gents! Charlie Scene is the one on top!"

"Fuck you, man, fuck you! Get out! I can't believe you're recording this!"

The door slams shut against the lens. There is a small crack on top of the lens but it still shows enough. A wolf whistle sounds. "Those two are prudish. At least we now know Da Kurlzz likes to take a dick up the ass. Now, let's find Johnny and J-Dog!"

Camera shakes slightly as feet are being filmed. "Hey Danny, do you know where Johnny and J-Dog are?"

"No, fuck off!"

The screen is tilted upwards to record Danny once again. This time he's naked except for a towel around his waist. He's rubbing a towel harshly over his head to dry it. "Don't film that."

"Oh come on, you look sexy."

"Thanks but I don't want to hear that from you."

"Did you know Charlie and Da Kurlzz are fucking again in their bunk?"

"Again?! Those guys are like rabbits! If Charlie could get pregnant, he would've been pregnant over 10 times."

"You mean Da Kurlzz. He's on the bottom."

"Da Kurlzz is on the bottom? No way, you're joking."

"I'm not."

Danny bursts out laughing but suddenly stops in realization. "Oh fuck, my clothes are still on my bunk bed!"

"Then you'll have to wait!"

A hand comes into vision and snatches the towel around Danny away. The camera shakes violently as the host runs for his life. The front door opens to reveal a sunny day. The screen shifts to the back to take a good shot of Danny's naked butt running after him. "Funny Man! I'll fucking kill you for this!"

"Tell me where Johnny and J-Dog are and I'll give it back."

"J-Dog's running errands and Johnny is in the fucking bathroom!"

A towel flies around and Danny is recorded while he catches the white cloth and wrapping it around him. "Only seen on my channel: Danny's schlong!"

The camera is sent flying and falls onto the ground, recording a very interesting scene. Danny is on top of the host, beating the crap out of him before getting up and stomping towards the bus. The cameraman gets up with a groan and picks up the camera. "And that's what happens when you trigger Danny's fury. Now let's find J-Dog now that we're outside!"

The lens is pointed towards the floor, the crack now larger because of the fall. His feet are seen as he walks forward. Suddenly J-Dog comes into view. He carrying a brown bag of groceries and looks very confused. "Hey, Funny Man! Why'd you put balloons and ketchup on our grocery list?"

"Just a little thing I'll be preparing for Johnny."

"Why are you filming?"

"It's the exclusive Hollywood Undead tour! We've caught Danny in pajamas, Da Kurlzz taking Charlie's dick up the ass and Danny's schlong!"

J-Dog shakes his head. "That explains your split lip."

"Huh? Oh! Yeah. Now I need to record Johnny in one of his awkward moments! Give me the balloons and ketchup."

J-Dog hands over the balloons and ketchup bottle. "Hold this."

The camera is handed to J-Dog and records the host. He's chugging ketchup into one of the balloons before blowing some air into it. Then he ties it in a tight knot and shakes it to spread the gooey red stuff. He takes the camera back. "Thanks."

"You're not going to…"

"Oh yes, I am. I'm taking revenge. I had a special cupcake but Johnny ate it so now I'm going to avenge my cupcake!"

"But…"

The screen shakes as he runs quickly into the bus. Johnny is sitting on the couch with the newspaper in his hands and humming the tune of 'We Are'. "Hey Johnny?"

"What?"

Johnny lowers the newspaper and a balloon flies through the air and lands on his head, exploding and covering his face in ketchup and spit. Startled he gets up and wipes the sauce out of his eyes. "What was that for?!"

"You ate my cupcake!"

"What?! That was fucking J-Dog!"

Johnny looks like he's going to blow up so the camera moves as the other runs away as fast as he can. He runs outside and towards J-Dog. "You ate my cupcake?! Why didn't you say that?"

"I tried to but you already left!"

"You better run because I'm coming after you when you sleep in the night and there's nothing you can do. There's no place you can hide because I'm coming after you!"

J-Dog smiles widely. "That sounds like a good song. We should definitely make a song like that."

"After I got my revenge. Just wait for it because it'll be sneaky."

"If you survive."

"Huh?"

"If you survive."

J-Dog points towards something behind the scenes. The camera points in that direction and shows 4 furious bandmates. "Funny Man!"

"Aaand that was it for our exclusive Hollywood Undead tour! We've got Danny's pajamas, Charlie and Da Kurlzz fucking, Danny's schlong, Johnny covered in ketchup and the mystery of the cupcake was solved. See you next time for an episode called 'Did I survive the beati…"

The camera falls onto the floor, the lens fully cracks and the battery has died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel


	11. Why Does It Hurt? (J3TxTP)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny gets hurt over Deuce questions in interviews, but not because of what everyone thinks
> 
> Johnny 3 Tears x Deuce

"Johnny's in a mood again", Charlie moaned as he threw his head back. J-Dog rubbed his eyes with a deep sigh that seemed to contain a piece of my soul. He had one arm swung over the couch behind Charlie's shoulders. "He does this every single fucking time!"

Danny nervously shifted in his seat. "Why did he have to ask me that question?"

Funny Man put his arm around Danny's shoulder and slightly rubbed his arm. "It's not your fault for Johnny's mood, bae."

The lead singer turned his head a bit sideways with a disturbed look plastered on his face. "Why the fuck did you call me 'bae'?"

The Mexican grinned. "You look like a bae."

"And with that you mean…?"

"A bae is a bae, Daniel."

Danny scooted away from Funny Man. "Help."

Charlie laughed. "Funny, stop teasing the new guy."

The youngest member shrugged carelessly and moved away from their new lead singer. J-Dog bit a piece of skin out of his lip. "Johnny always gets like this when interviewers ask us about Deuce."

"Why did he even ask me? I didn't know Deuce that well", Danny pouted.

"I guess he wanted to see how you were dealing with the hate of the Deuce-fans", Da Kurlzz commented, leaning against the wall next to Charlie. For once they were allowed to go home after an interview in Los Angeles. The bandana rapper had called them all, except for Johnny, to his home to discuss the current situation. Someone had to change this horrible mood he was in because of the questions about Deuce. He was snappy, rude and a huge dick to them whenever that happened.

"Charlie, you know Johnny better than us. Tell us what to do about it", Funny Man suggested.

The older rapper hummed in response. "I don't know why he's acting like this. It's pretty strange and every time I bring it up, he cuts me off and says he doesn't want to talk about it. Whatever 'it' means for him."

"Why is he so explosive towards Deuce comments anyway? We got rid of the douche, that's all."

J-Dog bit on the inside of his cheek while deep in thoughts. "I think there's more to it but he won't tell us. He insisted Deuce would leave the band after all. Maybe Deuce did something to him?"

Danny scoffed. "Like what? Rape him?"

All eyes were pointed at the new guy and he shied away. "Sorry."

"Fucking adorable. That's exactly why you're a bae!" Funny Man commented, laughing and clapping his hands.

The singer smacked the Mexican's head. "Shut up! I'm not adorable! I'm manly!"

"Jesus, Funny, stop chasing Danny like that or you'll be the one who's raping a member!" Charlie snarled.

The baritone voiced rapper made a weird face. "Me with Danny? Heck no. I like bitches."

"Danny IS a bitch when he wakes up. Those were your words", Da Kurlzz murmured. J-Dog and Charlie laughed but the mean glare from Funny Man silenced them. Danny's face had reddened completely by now. He hid his head in his arms and tried to disappear but he couldn't. "Funny, seriously, back off. Stop trying to get with Danny", J-Dog warned.

The Mexican pouted and looked at Danny. "But he's such a bae!"

"What does that even mean?!" the four others simultaneously asked.

He shrugged in reply. "A cute motherfucker or something like that I think."

"We're forgetting the issue here. What are we gonna do about Johnny?" Charlie asked frustrated.

"Maybe we should just try to talk to him about it with the group. He can't change subject if we're all wondering", Danny suggested, feeling nervous about Funny's eyes pointed at him.

"Yeah… Good idea", J-Dog mused and they got ready to depart to Johnny's house.

Ava and Asia were out of the house for a pretty long damn time. Johnny had a lot of time to himself now that they were visiting his mother-in-law on the other side of the country. Yet he didn't seem to relax today. He tried reading a book but he couldn't quite concentrate on the words. He tried listening some Slipknot but ended up throwing his phone to the other side of the room. Stupid mind couldn't give him a break for one puny second. Instead of trying anything else he just lied down on the couch and closed his eyes for a second.

The guys were suspicious again. He knew they were talking behind his back about his moodiness today. They were probably texting each other and asking what the hell was up with him. He didn't want to tell them. They wouldn't understand. No one would understand. How could they? It was his own damn fault.

_1 year ago_

"I fucking love Paradise Lost", Johnny mused as he listened to their song for the fourth time in a row. Deuce rolled his eyes. "That shit is way too serious. Loosen up, Johnny."

"No way, I like something serious."

Deuce smiled. "I'm more for No Other Place."

"Everywhere I Go, bro!" Charlie shouted from the kitchen, following by the sound of something hitting something, a pained yelp and "What did you do that for?"

Funny Man walked out of the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn and a handful in his mouth. "Pwor Hyur Stufifity", he spoke, spitting popcorn all over the place.

"What?" Charlie asked, following him. He chewed the popcorn and swallowed it before repeating himself. "For your stupidity."

"That's mean", Charlie pouted and took a seat behind Johnny and Deuce in front of the computer. "And play some other song, Johnny. You can rape Paradise Lost when you're alone."

Johnny shrugged and played Black Dahlia. "Happy?"

Charlie glared at him. "Switch that. NOW!"

Johnny looked at his friend in surprise who subtly moved his head towards Funny who was staring off into space and shivering as the song played. Right, Johnny forgot he just got dumped by his girl. Hell, how could he forget about that? Funny didn't want to leave his room for almost two months. He switched the song to California. "Happy?"

Funny Man came out of his staring state and got up, waving his hands up and down. "Let's get! Get! Get! Get drunk! Let's!" He shouted along. Charlie joined him but when he jumped upright he accidentally knocked over the popcorn, sending it flying all over the four of them.

Johnny got the bowl knocked on his head and the three laughed at the upside down bowl covering his head mostly. "Fuck. You. Charlie."

"You wish you could fuck me!" Charlie mocked.

Johnny rolled his eyes, then looked at the screen again. "So much for gaming night, huh? Your fucking Playstation broke down. Should've made plans with my wife like J-Dog did with Vanessa."

Deuce grumbled. "Not my fucking fault, man."

"What should we do now?"

"I'm going home", Charlie replied. "I hope Matt hasn't gay'd up my place yet."

"Why didn't he come along anyway?"

"Cause he sucks dick", The bandana rapper said, dead serious.

Funny Man laughed and pointed at him childishly. "You fucking love Kurlzz."

"Yeah, I do. He's such a dorky loser. He needs me to make him bad ass", Charlie admitted, putting on his jacket. "Funny, you need a ride?"

"What? So I can go to my empty home?"

"No, so you can come with me and fuck with Matt while he's doing his hair with the flattening iron. That shit's gonna be hilarious."

"Awesome! Yeah, I'm in!" Funny cheered and followed Charlie outside.

Deuce looked at Johnny. "What about you?"

"I ain't going home, dude."

"Why not?"

"I fought with Asia about coming over and I won. Damn right I'm gonna stay as long as I can or she'll say I should've listened to her", Johnny told his friend.

Deuce nodded in acknowledgement. "Fine. Why didn't we ask Danny again?"

"Cause he's busy and not really a part of the band", Johnny replied with a weird face. "I thought that was obvious. Why? You like the kid?"

"He's really nice. You should talk to him sometimes."

Johnny didn't really feel like talking about Danny so he flipped the subject around. "Where's your girlfriend anyway?"

Deuce pursed his lips. "I uh, we kinda broke up this morning but I didn't want to tell you guys yet because we were only dating for a week or something. Just thought it wasn't important."

"What happened?" Johnny asked.

"Just. Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Yeah."

"What's nothing?"

"I cheated, OK?"

The blue masked rapper widened his eyes. "You serious?"

"Dead serious."

"Why?"

"It's not like I planned to. I just met someone when I was out one night with a friend and the guy kinda ambushed me."

"The guy?!" Johnny asked baffled.

"Yeah. This dude suddenly appeared and I was drunk. He was too and I kinda let him make out with me. She was in the club too and she saw."

"Why did you make out with a dude?"

"I was drunk!"

"Yeah but still. I wouldn't make out with a dude if I was drunk", Johnny defended.

Deuce rolled his eyes. "It's not that bad, really. It's a bit more rough but it's kinda fun to feel chapped lips."

"Are you kidding me? You made out with a guy and liked it?" Johnny asked surprised.

The other nodded. "Yeah", he responded insecure, then confidently assured him. "Yeah! Got a problem with that?"

"No. No, not at all", Johnny swallowed his comments.

_Now_

That's when the uneasiness started, but that wasn't even the whole story of Johnny's feelings towards Deuce. He put his arm over his eyes and let a deep sigh escape his lips. Worst of all had yet to come. He was so ashamed. He still was because he knew Deuce was laughing at his discomfort. He knew it was his own damn fault. His stupid curiosity got the better of him. He hated to admit it but Deuce managed to pry open a part of him he didn't know he had.

_Eight months ago_

"Dude, you're so fucking wasted", Charlie said, pushing Johnny away from him. The tallest member huffed insulted. "Am not! You're just a hater!"

"You are", Danny said with a teasing smile. The blue masked rapper stuck out his tongue childishly. "Shut up, Danny!"

Deuce had been right about the new one. He was nice to talk to. He was so much fun too so now they would invite him to come along.

Deuce stood in front of Danny. "Don't pick on him cause you're miserable."

"Am not miserable!"

"Then why are you wasted?"

"Fun."

"Right."

Charlie smacked Da Kurlzz in the head, then looked away. The drummer looked at him in confusion. "Did you just smack me?"

"Nope."

Johnny wobbled away from them into the crowd when he heard his song come up. Deuce followed him, just to make sure he was OK.

"Dude, why are you so wasted?" he screamed over the music.

Johnny glared at him. "To prove I wouldn't kiss a dude!"

"That's what this is all about? You're still hung up on what I told you?"

The other refused to reply and just danced through the crowd until he was out of the sight of the guys. Deuce squeezed through and got in front of him. "Let it go, dude. It was one time."

"Things don't happen just once."

"Yeah they do", Deuce argued.

Johnny shook his head stubbornly. Deuce grabbed his head and forced him to look at him. "You think you can resist when someone sober is coming at you? Like this?"

Deuce closed in on Johnny and fully kissed him on the lips. The taller of the two was startled and tried to shove him off but he didn't budge. He pulled his head away but only managed the break the kiss when it was too late.

Deuce glared at him. "I didn't think so."

Johnny punched him in the nose with his fist. "Fuck off! At least I didn't like kissing a dude!"

_Now_

Johnny bit his lip when he remembered the moment. Why? Why did Deuce kiss him right then and there? Why did he have to cause a chain reaction? Johnny was drunk. He didn't know what he was talking about or doing. Did the ex-lead singer ever think about the consequences? He didn't think so.

_Six Months Ago_

Johnny and Deuce were on rocky mountains together. Ever since that drunk kiss they shared, Johnny refused to reason with him. The thing that hurt him the most was the fact that his friend wasn't even drunk when it had happened. It infuriated him. He hated Deuce with all his guts for it.

It wasn't until Deuce forced Johnny to talk to him that something actually happened.

The others hadn't noticed the tension between them. Usually they were just normal to each other but not really the best friends. Now they just didn't speak at all.

When everyone had gone to bed, Deuce and Johnny were left alone.

"Stop avoiding me."

"I'm not avoiding you."

"It was meaningless. Let it go."

"Fuck off, Deuce."

Deuce chuckled. "It's so easy to push your buttons. Why are you so pissed? Are you afraid to admit it was fun? Wasn't it you who got drunk and made out with Charlie?"

"That was a dare!"

"Yeah. A dare where he grabbed your head and pushed you closer when you were about to part. He was fucking with you too. We're young. Let us be wild!"

"I have a wife."

"So? What she doesn't know, won't hurt her."

"Fuck off", Johnny whispered more to himself than to the other. "I don't wanna hear it anymore."

"That's because you're afraid to admit it felt good for a change."

"Fine. It felt good. Happy now? Fuck off."

Deuce scooted closer to Johnny. "Then don't you regret pulling away?"

"No."

"Come on."

Johnny turned his head away. "Stop it. What are you even trying right now?"

Deuce grinned. "If I tell you, will you let me kiss you again?"

"No!"

"Please?"

"Fine. What are you trying?"

"To convince you it's not that bad", the lead singer laughed, then straddled the others hips quite fluently. He pushed him back by his shoulders and crashed their lips together. Johnny had time to gasp before they touched but he didn't get much further. All he could think of, was "why? Why does he want to kiss me?"

Through the slow movement of their lips he felt a tongue caress his own and that's when his breath hitched and he pulled away. "Don't."

"But you like it."

Johnny closed his eyes tightly. "No."

"Yeah, you do."

"I don't want to."

"Just give in, man, it'll be easier for both of us."

Johnny gulped, then nodded.

The lead singer closed the distance again and softly kissed his lips again.

_Now_

Johnny let an unsteady breath escape his lips. He was startled out of his thoughts when the bell rung. He got up and walked to the front door, revealing his five best friends in the world. He clenched his jaw and let them through. "Hey."

"What? No applause?"

Johnny shook his head. "Not in the mood."

"Are you still mad?"

"No."

"Upset?"

"A bit", Johnny admitted with a sad smile. Charlie hugged his friend. "Dude, tell us. What's up?"

He led them to the living room in order to avoid the question. "It's nothing."

"Then why are you so pissed when they ask about Deuce?" J-Dog asked.

Johnny shook his head. "I honestly don't want to talk about that."

"You have to. We're tired of you avoiding this kind of shit", Da Kurlzz said.

The blue masked rapper took a deep breath. "Now is not the time, guys."

"Then when is?" Danny asked like the other was fragile. The other just shook his head again. "Never. I can't talk about this. I don't want to."

"It can't be that bad? What did he do?" Charlie asked.

Johnny lowered his gaze. "He took advantage of me."

"Of all of us but why are you so damn hurt?"

_Why am I so damn hurt?_

_Johnny smashed Deuce against the wall and pressed his lips against him. The singer smirked and entangled his fingers in his hair and his other hand gripping a handful of his shirt. "You're sneaky. Inviting me over when you're wife's out of town."_

He shook his head to clear his mind. "I just… Stop asking, please."

The others watched him and he blinked far too many times to be normal. In fact he was trying to blink away a tear in his eye. "Are you crying?"

"No!" Johnny shouted.

"Just let us in, dude! What's up?"

The rapper took a deep breath and turned furiously to them, not knowing when he had turned away. "You wanna know what happened? Fine! I had an affair with Deuce. I cheated on Asia with him! But she got suspicious after a while and I didn't want to lose her so I broke it off with Deuce, but he was angry with me for it so he became unbearable. When you guys wanted to kick him out, I joined in to make the break up final. My problem is that I fucking miss what I had with him instead of being happy with my wife as I fucking should!"

A moment of silence passed. Funny Man was the first to speak. "You had an affair with Deuce?"

"He kinda forced himself on me but I came to like it", Johnny whispered in shame.

"Never took you for the type", J-Dog commented, earning a blow to the head of Danny. "Why would you care about that? He's hurt, can't you see?"

Johnny hid his eyes in his hands. "I'm so ashamed of it."

Charlie got up and hugged his friend tightly. "It's OK. You'll be fine."

J-Dog followed and so did Danny and Da Kurlzz. Funny Man stood there awkwardly when there was no more room for him. Danny looked up and pulled Funny Man closer so he was half hugging Johnny, half hugging Funny Man. "I like you too, Funny."

Johnny hugged all of his friends back. "You guys are awesome."

"Forget Deuce. He's a dipshit."

"Yeah. He's retarded."

Your friends are there for you when you're heartbroken. They tell you how they didn't like the guy anyway who hurt you or they tell you he wasn't worth it, but you don't want to hear that. You don't want to hear how everything's gonna be alright soon. Things aren't alright right now and that's what matters. Your life is broken into tiny pieces when the one you like the most or even love has left your life. There's not enough talking in the world that could fill that gap, but there is time. You may not want to hear that, but it's true. If you take your time to cry and do all the cliché things about break ups you said you'd never do, you'll recover.

Johnny knew that now and he'd get through with the help of his five best friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel


	12. Tell Me A Story (J3TxDM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny thinks Johnny doesn't like him, but Johnny's just a quiet reader
> 
> Danny x Johnny 3 Tears

It's completely surrealistic to think people can just fall in love by seeing someone for the first time. No, I don't believe in love at first sight. I don't think it's possible for someone to see someone else walk in and to fall in love without any other piece of the puzzle of information about their personality. He could be a serial killer for all you care. He could be everything you hate in a person so how in the world would you be able to fall in love with him at first sight? That's not love. It's a crush. I've always wondered why people call it a crush. Is it because they walk in and completely crush your heart with their appearance? I don't know. Frankly, I don't even care. I was completely skeptical on love at first sight. Not a thing in the world could change my opinion on it.

Or so I thought.

When Deuce got kicked out of the band, we were going to continue as a five piece. Danny had been on the road with us for a while. It seemed fun to have a music academic aboard, but when we heard him sing, it was more than fun. He had the voice of a thousand angels singing at the same time. We loved it. So we took him in as our new lead singer. Till that moment we never really paid attention to him. Honestly, I don't think I'd looked him in the eye before. At first I still didn't pay much attention to him. He was just someone who was always there.

Don't blame me. I don't like talking. I'm a reader so I'd spend my evenings in the reading chair in front of a small fire rather than talk to my best friends and Danny. Unfortunately for me, there was no fire and no quiet either so I couldn't concentrate much on books. Still I tried and sat on the couch, reading almost every evening since we left Los Angeles. The others were busy making Danny feel at home.

I wasn't and Danny noticed. I didn't know he would take it to heart. Danny fell silent when I was in the room. He didn't speak to me and when I gazed at him, he'd shudder and shy away. I didn't get why. What did I do wrong?

One day I inquired Charlie about it, knowing my best friend would have the answer for me, full of constructive information on how to make it better. "Maybe try stop looking at him like you're ready to strike him down with torches and rip his throat out, Johnny?"

Real constructive, Charles.

It's not like I ever wanted to look at Danny with a glare. I just loved to watch him over the edge of my book when we were alone. Apparently he took it as a glare. No, I didn't even try to change his fear and misunderstanding of me. I didn't care what people thought of me. I didn't then and I don't care now either. Still, I didn't stop accidentally glaring at him.

On a hot summer's eve, Danny got sick. His temperature was running high and he was pale. The others wanted to go out and since I felt like reading in the quiet peacefulness of the empty bus, I volunteered to stay aboard the bus with our sick new lead singer. They thanked me for it. What could happen? Danny'd been sleeping all day so I could easily get some reading done while he was asleep.

How wrong was I when he came out of the bunks part, shivering like we were on the North Pole. "Danny, get back to bed!"

"I can't sleep! I'm sorry!"

"Sorry? Why are you sorry?"

"For disturbing your reading", Danny pouted.

I blinked a few times in surprise, then patted the seat next to me. "Sit."

He slowly made his way over to the couch and sat down next to me, wrapping his arms tightly around himself.

"Are you cold?"

"Kinda, but I'll be fine", Danny smiled weakly, obviously trying to be brave for me.

I sighed, pulled a blanket out of the closet and sprawled it over Danny before sitting down next to him again. I wrapped my arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer, rubbing over the blanket to warm him up.

Danny cuddled closer in the embrace. "Why do you hate me, Johnny?"

"I don't hate you. What makes you think that?"

"You never talk to me. You always glare at me."

"I don't. I'm just not a talkative person and my glares are the same as my normal gazes. It's nothing personal, Danny, why would I hate such a cupcake as you?"

Danny smiled shyly and wrapped his arms around my waist, half lying in my lap while sitting next to me. "Do you mind if I stay here?"

"No. Go ahead. I'll read on, though."

Danny looked at the book. "What are you reading?"

"Paradise Lost for the fifth time, yes."

"What is it about?"

"It's a book of poems on the War of Heavens from a long time ago", I replied.

The lead singer involuntarily yawned. "Sorry! Sorry! It sounds interesting but I'm so tired."

"It's OK", I smiled and patted his head as he let it rest on my lap. I opened the book again and read on.

It turns out Danny is the biggest cuddling person I've ever met. Ever since that one evening where I let him put his head in my lap while I read, he'd come to me every evening. I'd get questioning gazes from the others but who cares? We enjoyed the silence between us. We didn't talk. We didn't know anything about each other's lives, but we shared peaceful moments together and no one could take that from us.

When Danny was sick of just laying his head in my lap, he sat upright and gazed at me. "Johnny?"

I looked up from my book at him. Our eyes met. Something inside me sparked and I believe I saw something spark inside him too. He lowered his eyes, licked his lips, then looked at me again. "I wanna read too but I don't know which book to begin with. Can you take care of that?"

"Sure, I can."

And so I got him a few books I thought he might like. It turns out Danny was a huge fan of nerdy books. Which meant he was really into Lord of The Rings & The Hobbit. It brought an amused smile to my lips when I saw his nose almost touch the pages and his tongue stick out nervously as he read a scene full of suspense. He was dangerously adorable.

The others questioned us about our habit of reading together nowadays but I always hush them. I just liked reading and so did Danny. That was all there was to it.

It wasn't until Danny had finished another one of his books that I realized how attached we became to one another. He sat on his knees on the couch, facing me and leaning over to see what I was reading, blocking my view. I complained loudly, trying to push him over but he wouldn't budge so I poked his ribs. Danny squeaked and fell over when he tried to get away from the ticklish feeling. "Don't do that!"

I chuckled and pulled him closer again. "If you really wanna read along, then come sit on my lap instead of blocking my view."

Danny shrugged and placed himself quite inelegantly onto my lap. He snuggled closer and smirked. "I could get used to this."

"Me too", I heard myself say.

So no, I don't believe in love at first sight. You don't see someone walking and fall in love with them without knowing anything about their lives at all. I don't believe in that kind of love at first sight, but I did discover a different kind. Someone who's been there for a long time but you just never noticed him before. You've seen him every day. You've had mild conversations with him but you don't know anything about his life. You might share a moment with him, but when your eyes meet, the love sparks. Ever since that spark, I've felt different about our mutual reading. It was no longer a shared interest. We did it to be together and we made no secret of it anymore.

Not even when Danny pecked me on the lips and I closed my book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel


	13. Get Lucky (CSxDM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie puts Danny to bed when he's drunk but well... handjobs happen.
> 
> Charlie Scene x Danny

Danny was the most annoying drunk in the whole wide stupid fucking world. He was just so childish and clingy! I hated it when he started saying he loved me while he didn't even mean it. If he wanted to tell me that, he should while he was sober. "I swear, fucking Danny. You sit still or I will fucking tie you down."

"I didn't know you were into bondage", he giggled, biting his lip with a shit-eating grin plastered on his face. "I wouldn't mind if you were the one to tie me down, Charles."

I grit my teeth. No, Charlie, don't smack him. We need his face to perform tomorrow night. Our performance caused him to become completely wasted. The whole time he was acting like a flirt on stage, half hugging me while singing his part. When the show was over, he chugged a bottle of whisky. That's when the others asked me to take him home and put him to bed. Danny was sitting in an old armchair at my place because I didn't trust him to go back to his own empty house. Who knows he might make a run for it? Johnny had joined me in the ride since we both knew Danny would never let anyone put him to bed by themselves.

It almost felt like we needed a whole army to get him to sleep when he was shitfaced. Johnny yawned and earned a glare from me. How could he be so tired when I was the one dragging around our drunk lead singer?

Danny stretched. "You gonna put me to bed?"

"Yeah."

"Does that mean you're gonna undress me?" he chuckled, looking at the two of us. Johnny bit back his laughter. "Sorry. This isn't funny."

I shook my head and stepped closer to Danny. "Come here, bae, let me put you to bed."

Danny took my head in his hands and hugged me to his chest. "I love you so much!"

"Shut up and let me put you to bed."

"You gonna sleep with me now?"

"No."

I rolled my eyes and fought my way out of Danny's grip. "Crap, I'm gonna have to carry him, aren't I?"

Johnny nodded. "Probably."

Much to our surprise he willingly let me pick him up off the couch bridal style. He wrapped his arms around my neck and leaned his head onto my shoulder. "Is Johnny coming too?"

"Yeah."

"Naughty", Danny smirked.

The blue masked rapper chuckled. "Yeah but I gotta take a piss first."

He left for the bathroom, quite wobbly since he wasn't that sober either, while I carried Danny upstairs. I put him down on his bed. He fell backwards and pulled me over him. I kept myself from falling on top of him by putting a hand next to his head on the bed. "Danny!"

The lead singer wrapped both strong arms around my neck and pulled me down. "I'm not letting you go just like that."

I groaned and backed out of his grip but he wouldn't let go. Instead he wrapped both legs around my hips. Shit, I found myself in a very sticky situation. I moved backwards but Danny pulled me up close again. He ground himself up against me and I almost lost balance if I hadn't put my knee on the edge of the bed. The singer grinned and pecked my lips. I turned my head away. "Danny! Cut it out!"

He giggled and kissed my neck. Crap, this kid was good at whatever he was trying to do to me. His legs let go of my hips but his arms still held me in place. "Please, Danny."

"Please what, Charlie? You say it like I'm supposed to know what you want but if you could see yourself right now, you wouldn't know what you want either. You may want me to stop but you look like you don't want to stop at all", Danny explained with a mean little smile plastered on his face. He kissed my neck again.

"It's not like I'm blind, Charlie. I see you watching me. You underestimate me, but I don't blame you. Everyone does. It's not only that kind of feeling I see in your eyes though."

I listened with a frown. He drew his knee up and kissed my lips again. Deep in thoughts I allowed him to do so. I faintly realized he was rubbing his knee in between my legs. Danny chuckled. "I knew it!"

I awoke from my thoughts. "Knew what?"

"I'd get you excited in no time."

"No, you don't", I argued with a frown, still trying to crawl out of the grip backwards but Danny's lips are on my neck again and oh god, I loved his tongue. No, wait, get off! I whined pathetically and struggled free. The lead singer twisted me by my shoulders and somehow I ended up on my back on the mattress. Danny straddled my hips, hovering over me and refusing to just sit down. His hands were on my chest and I didn't know how to make him stop. I didn't even know if I wanted him to stop. He bent down to kiss me. I had my hands against his chest, ready to push him off but I didn't. Instead I let his slick tongue sneak inside and entwine with mine. I moved against him. He lowered his butt but when I moved my hips, he moved away, denying me any friction at all. Why did I participate in his drunk little game? Why didn't I just shove him off of me? I felt his cold fingers underneath the hem of my shirt, creeping upwards. His other hand was palming my jeans. Oh god, Danny was about to give me a handjob and I wasn't even trying to stop him. _Oh god, Danny's making out with me. Oh god, I'm getting horny._ He broke the kiss and nipped my jaw down to my neck. Great, now he was leaving a hickey. I did try to shove him off, but he moved my hands to his back and my stupid horny self didn't even try to move them.

He was just trying to tease me. He moved his ass down against my boner, grinding hard and slow while bracing himself with both hands on my chest. I moved my head back and moaned. "Danny, no. You can't…"

"Can't what? Have fun? You can throw me off but you don't."

It was true and I was embarrassed about it. Why didn't I push him off? Why did I let him? He licked his lips and kissed my neck again. His one hand passing a nipple and his other hand entangled in my hair. He moved his hips in a slow steady rhythm, making sure my dick was grinding against his ass.

My hands moved down from his back to his butt. I squeezed a little and he let out a happy sigh. He pressed his forehead against mine and latched his mouth onto mine again. He took one of my hands in his own and guided it to the front of his jeans. "That part needs attention, Charlie, if you wanna get me off."

I nodded slightly and rubbed the spot to find him hard. Danny bit his lip and then I closed the distance between us. I used both hands to open up his belt and rip it out of his jeans. He held his breath when I unzipped his jeans and moaned when I jerked him off through his boxers. He bit his lower lip again and threw his head back. "God, Charlie, what are you doing to me?"

I smirked as I gained the upper hand and flipped us around. Danny lay there with his back on the mattress. I kissed him passionately while pulling down his jeans with both hands. Then I pulled off his shirt. He was nothing but a moaning mess when he was stripped to his boxers. I kissed his neck and moved down to his collar bone. My hand working his way on the length of his hard cock. "Don't tease me!"

I freed it from his boxers and took in the sight. His long hard dick, wet and slick cause of his own fluids. I bit my own lip and looked at Danny. "Why are you so hot?"

"Your fault. You turn me on."

I took his naked cock in my hand and stroked him up and down. He panted and bucked his hips. "Faster."

His moans led me through as I was jerking off our favorite drunk lead singer. Danny's breathing became shorter and his muscles tensed. "Damn, you're gonna make me cum."

I grinned. "That's the whole point of a handjob, Danny."

He smacked my head, then kissed me again. His wriggly tongue found its way inside my mouth and coaxed my own tongue to play with it. I moaned quietly. Danny moved his hips upward with erratic movements as his climax hit him hard. Thick splatters of his sperm coated my hand. He rode out his orgasm for a few more minutes and turned over. "Fuck, Charlie."

I swallowed, washed his cum off my hands in the sink at the end of the room, pulled the blanket from underneath Danny and covered him with it. Then I walked out of the room and ran into Johnny. He was leaning against the wall with an all-knowing smirk. He looked like the Cheshire Cat. "Danny's asleep now?"

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough, you horny asshole", Johnny chuckled.

My face reddened and I turned away from him. "This never happened, got it?"

"What are you gonna do if Danny asks about it in the morning?"

I shrugged. "Asks about what? Nothing happened. He must've dreamt it."

"You're such a dick."

"Man, you should know how much of a dick I am by now", I winked with a smile.

Too bad I didn't get off before Danny fell asleep. Maybe next time I'll get lucky. No, I wasn't taking advantage of him. He provoked me. If you don't wanna fuck someone, don't grind your butt in their crotch. Charlie Scene's golden advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel


	14. Hiraeth (J3TxDM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When blackmail disrupts their peaceful lives, the guys are in trouble.
> 
> Danny x Johnny 3 Tears

_Pairing: Danny Murillo x Johnny 3 Tears  
_

**_Warning: violence, swearing, character's death_ **

"NO!"

"You told me there weren't any bullets in it. I think you killed him", a voice whispered.

A snarl cut him off. "Shut up. I didn't mean to!"

"You killed him!" the same voice shouted in desperation, tears finding their way into the corner of his eyes. He covered his nose and mouth with both hands. "You KILLED someone! What did he ever do to you?"

"Come on, let's get out of here", a different voice murmured.

"I never meant for it to end like this! He just. He wasn't supposed to…", the gruff voice corrected, stepping up closer to the other man.

"No, stay away from me."

"Don't be like this. It was an accident."

"You murderer! I never wanna see you again" the crying voice shrieked, then stormed off.

"No, wait, DANNY!"

A bright light shone into the room. He was trapped. There was no way out. He had felt along the walls plenty of times to have figured out it was made of solid steel. He wouldn't be able to escape. The only way light could enter, was through an open door. A small streak of an iridescent light protruded the vast darkness underneath the crack of the door. The entrance was heavy, another steel door, maybe two feet thick. It left him to brood. When the light overwhelmed the space suddenly, he thought he had died for a second. An officer stood in front of him. "It's time to 'fess up in the interrogation."

The man quivered as he got on his feet. His face was scruffy because he hadn't shaved in the three days he was arrested. He wiped his eyes off on his sleeve. He had cried, yes, but who wouldn't after witnessing something so horrible? His hope was running low and the serendipity of the situation only seemed to decrease.

The man followed the officer down to a sterile chamber, a table bolted to the floor and a chair in front of it, also welded. The policeman told him to sit down onto the metallic chair.

He did as he was told and closed his eyes in anticipation of what would come. A robotic voice was heard. "Interrogation of suspect 2: Daniel Rose Murillo."

Another male walked in, he was older. He was nearly bald and had a grey moustache. Otherwise he had a belly that betrayed how much beer he had had. He didn't look too friendly as his face contorted into a scowl. "Daniel Murillo."

"It's Danny", Danny squeaked, clearing his throat to change the voice crack.

"Danny, it is. Tell me. Where were you Monday night?"

"On a date with my boyfriend."

"Really? Because we've got a witness saying otherwise."

Danny remained silent.

"Answer me!" The officer commanded, knocking his fist harshly onto the table. He threw a document in front of Danny. "Do these pictures ring a bell?"

The lead singer looked down and away again. The tears welled up again and he felt like vomiting. He knew the pictures all too well. On the pieces of paper you could barely recognize the one they once called their friend. A clean bullet hole in forehead.

Danny's breathing hitched. "Put those away!"

"You've seen the scenery, haven't you? But you didn't do it, did you? You were his accomplice."

Danny shook his head hysterically. "No! No! I've got nothing to do with it!"

"Just tell us what you saw, Daniel."

He couldn't. He refused to. The whole situation was ineffable.

A week earlier

"Danny's got a cold so stay away from him", Charlie warned when Danny walked in with a lot of tissues in his hand and blowing his nose into one too. "That's unfair! I need love too", Danny said nasally.

The others chuckled and Funny Man took pity on the sing leader. "Yeah! Everyone needs love. Come here, you cupcake!"

Danny smiled and happily leaped into Funny Man's open arms. He kissed his nose and rolled over so he was practically in his lap. "At least someone loves me."

Johnny eyed him. "Well, thanks. Are you hinting?"

Danny burst out laughing. "Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it like that!"

"Dannyboy is mine now", Funny Man teased. He wrapped both arms around the nearly-sick lead singer and kissed his temples. "You should've when you could've, Johnny."

The blue masked rapper got up, intimidating the shit out of all the members. Danny got up, placed a hand on Johnny's chest. "Don't."

The oldest of the two looked away. "You know I don't like it when you do that."

"What? Hold you back?"

"No, tease me by getting flirty with others", Johnny whispered, leaning in to press a kiss on his forehead. Danny rolled his eyes. "That's not flirty. That's pouty cause I need love too!"

"You've got my eternal love", Johnny murmured. "Don't ruin that and please return it."

Danny sighed deeply, then pushed Johnny down in his seat again. He sat down in his lap and leaned back satisfied. "There there, everyone happy."

Charlie slapped Funny on his back who was now looking fake-sad. "Man up, dude, you'll find yourself another hot piece of ass."

"A girl hopefully", Funny Man laughed.

Da Kurlzz made a disgusted sound. "Could you be worse for them?"

"Loosen up, Mattie. It's nothing personal against Danny and Johnny", J-Dog hushed him.

Charlie made a weird face as he was deep in thoughts. "Is your couple name Janny or Dohnny?"

Da Kurlzz put his hand in the air like he was in class. "I was thinking Deorge!"

"That's horrible", Johnny commented, then looked at Danny. "We don't need a couple name!"

"We're Danny 3 Tears", Danny cheered, much to his boyfriend's annoyance.

"I think your boyfriend hates couple names", Funny Man grinned.

Johnny threw his head back with a groan. "I don't like it when you call me his boyfriend! I have a name! In the very least, I'm his beloved, but not his fucking boyfriend! A boyfriend sounds like something temporary, but we're everlasting!"

The lead singer put his hand to his heart. "There's the man I fell for."

"Literally, you tripped over a wire when I caught you."

"So romantic!" Danny swooned followed by a mocking laugh of his own. Really a mellifluous sound to Johnny's ears.

"You guys are really the example of true love. Too bad we can never let this go public", J-Dog sighed.

Johnny shrugged it off. "I don't need people to acknowledge what we have. As long as we know it, everything's perfect."

His voice felt pleasantly sonorous as Danny felt his chest vibrate against his embrace. Supposedly they weren't keen on becoming that one couple that's too sappy. Yet, here they were.

The lead singer backed the words up by nodding furiously. He pushed himself upright, glancing back at Johnny, yet when he caught his eyes, his brain seemed to enter limerence once again. "I just had to fall for the poet of the fall, didn't I?"

"Poet of the fall", Johnny considered, as if tasting the word. "That doesn't sound too bad. I like the meaning behind it."

Funny coughed. "Do we need to remind you guys some of us are single and don't wish to see such acts of true love? Honestly, I'm happy for you guys but now you're just rubbing it in."

"Sorry, Funny. I swear I am, but sometimes I don't even realize when I'm acting like that again", Danny apologized, struggling to get up. Johnny let a light breath escape. Of course Funny would steal away Danny's attention again. His attention was just so ethereal. He had to fight to gain it.

That's when his phone received the message. The message that made the first domino piece fall over.

Present day

Danny refused to talk when he was interrogated which probably only made him seem even more guilty of the murder. Now he was back in the dark confined space. The iridescent light was still there and somehow made him feel comforted. In the distance he could hear the faint sound of footsteps. "Let me out", he whined quietly, his voice a bit screechy at first. He cleared his throat, then repeated more clearly. "LET ME OUT!"

"You've got nothing to hold me here!" Danny shouted, followed by silence before a voice answered the silence. "Let me go!"

The lead singer widened his eyes and jumped upright against the steel door, knocking his fist into it. "JOHNNY! Johnny! Where are you?!"

But the voice was gone. Danny leaned his head against the cool surface. "Say nothing, Johnny. Don't let them inside your head", he whispered before falling to the ground again. A knock echoed through his cell as someone was at the entrance. "Would you like something to eat?"

"Why am I still here?"

"Interrogation isn't finished yet."

"Why is Johnny here?"

"Would you like something to eat?" the officer repeated.

Danny hid his head in his arms. "No, I wanna go home to Funny Man, Da Kurlzz, Charlie", he sighed in between, "and J-Dog."

What was the word for the feeling he was experiencing again? He believed it was a Welsh word: _hiraeth_. It meant he was homesick for a home that either didn't exist or he couldn't go back to it.

A week ago

"Who's texting you now?" the lead singer asked, raising an eyebrow in suspicion and folding his arms in resentment of the one claiming the attention of his partner. Johnny cracked a smile. "My, Danny. Are you jealous?"

He huffed in response. "Me? Jealous? Don't flatter yourself."

"You know you've got my eternal love. If I could, I'd have your name tattooed on my heart", Johnny said before taking out his phone.

"That's romantic but also horribly morbid", Charlie commented to Da Kurlzz who had choked on his diet coke when Johnny had made the comment. He coughed badly and nodded at Charlie. "I just saw a scene of Hannibal Lecter flashing through my head."

Johnny swallowed. "Danny, come here."

The lead singer got up and walked over to him, bending over to see his phone screen. His face turned serious and he sat down next to Johnny to see it more clearly. He mouthed a "what" to Johnny.

"What's going on?" J-Dog asked.

The blue masked rapper shook his head slowly, his eyes never leaving the screen. "Some random blocked number just sent me a message."

"What does it say?"

"It says 'do as I ask of you and no one will have to know about this' with a picture attached."

"What picture?" Funny Man scoffed.

Danny took the phone of his friend's hands and showed it to the others. It was a picture of the two of them together. "What does this guy hope to accomplish? No one's gonna think anything of that picture. I mean, Johnny's got pics of him kissing Charlie so why would this picture be bad?"

Johnny nodded in agreement. "Let's just ignore it."

"It's nothing, just a bully trying to blackmail", Da Kurlzz assured them.

The bandana rapper seemed completely pale and J-Dog noticed too. He lowered his head to catch his staring gaze. "Are you OK, Charlie?"

He snapped out of it and looked up. "Yeah, just. Something's bothering me about that picture."

"Like what?"

"That picture was taken in the bus. Someone broke in to take it."

Danny jumped up alarmed. "Holy shit, did they take something?"

"No, I think we would've noticed", J-Dog hummed, shifting uncomfortably. "This is just too freaky right now."

Johnny's phone buzzed again. "How did they even get my number?"

"Look at the new message", Danny commanded him.

He opened the message and widened his eyes. "It's a video from the same blocked number."

"Play it." J-Dog suggested.

They gathered around the phone, pressing play.

The video started.

" _We're Danny 3 Tears", Danny cheered, much to his boyfriend's annoyance._

" _I think your boyfriend hates couple names", Funny Man grinned._

_Johnny threw his head back with a groan. "I don't like it when you call me his boyfriend! I have a name! In the very least, I'm his beloved, but not his fucking boyfriend! A boyfriend sounds like something temporary, but we're everlasting!"_

_The lead singer put his hand to his heart. "There's the man I fell for."_

" _Literally, you tripped over a wire when I caught you."_

" _So romantic!" Danny swooned followed by a mocking laugh of his own. Really a mellifluous sound to Johnny's ears._

" _You guys are really the example of true love. Too bad we can never let this go public", J-Dog sighed._

End of the video.

The agonizing silence afterwards wasn't worth the watch. Danny took the phone out of his hands and put it away. His lips quivered as he opened his mouth. "So uh."

"We can't come out. Our career will be history if we do. Not now that we're finally gaining popularity in Europe", Johnny commented, almost sounding as if he was begging them to listen to the one blackmailing them.

J-Dog squinted his eyes. "The angle of the video looks familiar though. Stay where you are", he said and he moved back, looked at them from a few spots. "No, I can't figure it out."

"What do we have to do to keep this video from going public?" Charlie asked.

Immediately a text message came in. _I'll text you instructions at random moments. Carry them out or suffer the consequences._

Danny looked up in terror. "Oh God, they can hear us?!"

Da Kurlzz felt the cold shiver travel down his spine. "Ew that's creepy."

_You can't tell anyone about this. Not even that you're getting instructed by me when carrying out the act. Let's play Simon Says._

This time the message was received on Charlie's phone. "He's got my number too."

Present Day

Johnny was there with him. Did that mean they were bringing in the others as well? The lead singer let out a shaky breath. "Charlie?!"

When no reply came, he knocked his head back against the steel, surprised to hear a knock in reply. "Who's there?!"

"Danny? Is that you?"

"Yes, yes, it's me", Danny almost whimpered, finally hearing a familiar voice. He sat on his knees and pressed himself against the wall to hear the voice more clearly. "But I can't recognize your voice."

"It's me, Charlie. I'm hoarse so you probably didn't hear me reply earlier."

"I'm still having trouble hearing you, Charlie. What happened to your voice?"

He heard Charlie get closer to the wall, finding a small air gap to talk through. "I've had nightmares when they brought me in. Why are they keeping us here?"

"Because of the murder."

Charlie knocked his head into the wall softly, then let out a sob. "W-what murder?"

Danny bit his lip. They didn't tell him. They didn't tell him what Danny witnessed. The singer suddenly felt tears leak out of the corners of his eye. "Didn't you hear?"

"Who's dead?" Charlie asked, fearing the reply.

"I-I-I can't tell you. They will show you. Have you been in interrogation yet?" Danny asked, his voice cracking in the middle.

"Are you crying? What's going on? What happened? Who's dead? No, I haven't been in interrogation yet", Charlie said.

"I'm so sorry, Charlie. We didn't mean for it to happen", Danny cried harder, sinking to the ground and lying there in a puddle of indignity. "I'm so sorry."

A week ago

"I think he's got all of our numbers", J-Dog commented. He moved in another spot, then snapped his fingers. "This is the angle the video was recorded. I knew the angle was familiar. I was sitting there just minutes ago."

"You were sitting there when the video was recorded?" Johnny asked.

J-Dog nodded, then froze. "You think there's a hidden camera on me?"

"Are you the one blackmailing us?" Danny asked dryly.

All eyes turned towards him but Jay put his hands up innocently. "Why would I blackmail my own band and then betray my own position? Someone must've put a camera on me."

"Or he hacked your phone."

"Huh?"

"You've got your phone in your pocket. The camera's sticking out. Someone must've gotten spyware on it", Funny Man concluded and defended Jay.

He nodded furiously. "I'd never… Whoever's doing this must know us personally."

Matt's phone buzzed. _Duct tape Jay's mouth and if they ask questions, you do anything to convince them you found it necessary to do so._

Da Kurlzz got the duct tape out of a drawer in the kitchen and closed it over J-Dog's mouth.

"What did you do that for?" Charlie asked baffled.

Matt shrugged. "I don't trust him. Maybe he's a spy? He sure delivered the video to the blackmailer."

J-Dog pulled the duct tape off his mouth, rubbing the sore spot. "Goodbye moustache. Matt?!"

"I'm sorry, but I find it suspicious that he's got access to your phone."

J-Dog folded his arms like a child throwing a tantrum.

"I think we should break his phone. He's still recording all of this", Funny Man suggested. The other rapper widened his eyes. "NO! Not my phone?! How am I supposed to contact Vanessa?"

"Computer, now hand over the phone", Johnny said sternly.

J-Dog pouted as he took out his phone and gave it to Johnny.

Charlie came in between. "What if we just lock the phone into a closet? That way he can't record us either."

"Good idea!" Danny chimed and he took the phone.

Johnny received a text message. _Break his wrist. He can't put away the phone. You will not tell the others this was an instruction._

The blue masked rapper closed his eyes, then stood up. He was doing this for a greater good. He grabbed Danny's arm who looked at him with a soft smile. "What's wrong, bae?"

Johnny lowered his eyes and flinched when he snapped Danny's wrist. A loud crack was heard throughout the place, then there was complete silence. Have you ever experienced that moment? That split second of silence before the storm breaks out? A child is running, falls, the split second of silence passes and it starts to cry. Johnny holds Danny's arm, snaps his wrist, the split second of silence passes and the whole room came in action. The phone fell on the carpet of the bus.

The lead singer shrieked and pulled his arm away from his boyfriend. He cradled his wrist in his hand like a baby, tears starting to form in his eyes. Charlie jumped upright and pushed Johnny back until he stumbled and fell over. The others gasped. J-Dog neared Danny to check if his wrist was ok. It wasn't.

"Johnny? What the hell?" Funny Man asked, ready to murder his friend.

The blue masked rapper lowered his head and crawled on his feet again. "I'm so sorry. We can't hide the phone. That'll block the instructions."

"And you couldn't just tell me?" Danny cried. "You had to break my wrist."

"Yes, I had to", Johnny said, staring directly into Danny's eyes and hoping his soulmate would get the hint that he was being forced. "Otherwise I would NEVER EVER hurt you in any way possible, Danny."

The lead singer sniffed but his eyes slowly widened as he understood the message. "I forgive you", he whispered, much to the other's surprise.

"WHAT?" the others yelled.

Danny nodded. "It was necessary", he said, looking them all in the eye. The phone was lying on the floor so the camera was covered, but the microphone wasn't. Danny pointed at the phone and they all understood the message.

Present Day

Danny pressed against his sore wrist. The instructions were clear when he had received the message. He couldn't go to the hospital or he'd lose the game and the video would be uploaded online. That's how he ended up walking around with his broken wrist in a makeshift cast. Two pieces of wood around his wrist and a cloth wrapped around it. The lead singer sniffed loudly, the tears still drying on his cheeks.

Charlie sighed hard enough for Danny to hear. "Who's here of the guys?"

Danny shrugged, but of course he couldn't see that. "I heard Johnny and now I'm talking to you."

The bandana rapper leaned his head against the steel and thought about it. "I've heard Da Kurlzz scream, but I have no idea where Funny Man or J-Dog are. Or where uhm… HE is."

"HE?"

"You know. Our blackmailer. I know for sure they brought him in. That's why we're here, no? Our blackmailer got killed. Am I right?" Charlie asked.

Danny couldn't reply to it. A lump had formed in his throat. "I'm so sorry, Charlie."

"Danny, what did you do?" Charlie asked.

The lead singer let a whimper escape. "I didn't do it. I watched as it happened. I'm one of the only witnesses."

"There are more witnesses?"

"Three, including me and the blackmailer's accomplice."

four days ago

Since Danny was forbidden to go to the hospital, making a very convincing case to the others, they had received multiple instructions reaching from pure public humiliation to deceiving media with hateful comments. All of them were carried out, resulting in hatred throughout the fanbase. J-Dog's phone was put upright on the table because their blackmailer had asked so he could spy on them more easily now that they knew he had hacked J-Dog's phone with spyware.

In the morning Johnny made some waffles for Danny to make him feel better about his broken wrist. "Good morning", he said when Danny awoke and walked in, dressed in a long sweater of Johnny's. "Good morning. I made you waffles."

Funny Man walked in behind them. "OH WAFFLES!"

The blue masked rapper used his wooden spoon as a sword and whacked him on the fingers when he tried to steal a waffle. "Is your name Danny? I didn't think so."

The Mexican squeaked, then put his fingers in his mouth to sooth them. "No need to break my fingers, wrist snapper;"

Danny elbowed him. "Cut it out. I forgave him."

"Because he's your boyfriend."

Johnny nodded and pointed the spoon at him. "Damn right I am so hands off of my waffles AND my Danny."

The lead singer grinned. He always knew Johnny was the jealous type of guy but have his jealousy directed towards Funny Man? That was new and he was quietly enjoying it. "What are we gonna do now?"

Johnny looked at his phone. _I've got plenty in store for you, Johnny._

He sighed and Danny wore a worried frown on his face. "You ok?"

"Yeah, just received a text. I hate this shit."

The lead singer got up from his table with the waffles and wrapped both arms around the blue masked rapper. "I love you no matter what. No matter what you have to do."

Funny Man pretended to gag. "I'm sorry. I think I have to throw up."

Soon the others were awake and about when Johnny received another text.

_Can I suggest you kill yourself? No, then the game would be over too soon. Why don't you cut up our little Danny a bit? Get the knife and cut open a part of Danny. It doesn't matter which part._

The blue masked rapper gasped and got up. He had to cut open his boyfriend. He could just make a small cut, right? Just a small wound on his arm? Oh God what did he do for the band's sake? He took a very small knife out and looked at Danny. The lead singer widened his eyes. Johnny gulped, then stabbed the knife into the counter. "I'm not doing this. I was commanded to cut you open, Danny, but I'm not doing it. I love you so I refuse to do this."

_I will upload your video then._

"Go ahead and upload my video", Johnny growled. "I am NOT cutting into the love of my life."

Danny dropped his jaw. "But Johnny, our career…"

"I don't give a shit about our career, Danny. If they don't love us together, then they don't love us at all."

Charlie nodded. "That's true. Let him expose you to the world."

The guys all went their own way when Johnny texted the blackmailer. _Can we meet up? Don't upload it yet. I want to negotiate._

Danny put his arms around Johnny. "What are you doing?"

"Deleting messages", Johnny lied, putting away his phone.

Present Day

"Johnny was lying to me." Danny told himself.

Charlie frowned. "What was the lie?"

"He told me he was deleting messages when he was actually trying to meet up with our blackmailer", the lead singer sighed. "I had to see it coming. Johnny would do anything to protect me."

The bandana rapper remained silent for a few minutes. "What happened next?"

Danny shrugged. "The blackmailer wanted to meet up with him in the evening. I know because I went through his phone. I knew Johnny was lying to me. His pupils shift when he lies to me. It's like he feels horribly guilty about lying to his boyfriend."

The main rapper bit his lip. "Are you still together with him?"

The lead singer hid his face in his sleeve. "I-I told Johnny I never wanted to see him again after he…"

"After he what, Danny?" Charlie asked breathlessly.

Danny burst out in tears. "After he killed him."

four days ago

Johnny took a deep breath as he looked at the gun in his hand. He was certain about his plan. It would work and then Danny would be proud of him. The lead singer approached him and Johnny hid the gun underneath a pillow.

Danny glared at him. "Johnny. I know what you're planning."

The blue masked rapper gazed down at the floor. His boyfriend sat down and took his hand in his own. "Let me in on your thoughts, my love, I wanna help you."

Johnny sighed. "I'm meeting the blackmailer tonight."

"What are you going to do?"

"Negotiate", Johnny replied, but he couldn't say more. He pointed at the phone, lying on its back so it wasn't recording video but it was still recording sound. Danny nodded, took out his phone and typed.

_What are you planning?_

_Hold him under the gun until he deletes the video. Don't worry, there are no bullets in it._

Danny nodded. "Can I come along?"

"Yeah, you can. You wanna watch me save us?"

"Yeah", The lead singer grinned.

Later that night they told the bandmates they were going on a date. They believed them of course because they thought this whole thing had passed. No one knew about the meeting with the blackmailer.

The pair stepped into the alley and met a dark figure in the back. He wore a mask, but they recognized it.

"Deuce?"

He looked at them and took his mask off, grinning. "Surprise!"

"It had to be you", Danny groaned.

Johnny shook his head. "How did I not see it coming?"

Deuce shrugged. "It wasn't even my idea. Gadjet told me to get some closure by getting revenge. All I had to do, was get close with J-Dog again and install a bug on his phone."

The lead singer squinted his eyes. "That's how you had our numbers. You used a blocked number but you still had all of our numbers."

He nodded. "Good boy. I didn't know you were more than an American Idol reject."

Johnny held Danny back and pointed the gun at Deuce. "Delete the video, Deuce."

The ex-lead singer feigned a hurt expression. "You think I didn't see that coming?"

"Johnny!"

The blue masked rapper turned around to find Danny under the gun by the rapper called Gadjet. "Ain't no one fucking with Deuce, bitch."

Deuce nodded in approval. "Nice work, Gadjet. Now let's renegotiate. Why don't we resume our game?"

"No", J-Dog said, stepping up on the scene.

"What are you doing here?" Deuce asked surprised.

The rapper shook his head in dismay. "How could you, Deuce? After I forgave you and we became friends again? I knew Johnny and Danny were up to something because they took my safety gun with them so I followed."

Deuce looked down. "I really am your friend, Jay."

"Then why do you want to destroy our lives?"

"I just wanted some closure of the betrayal", The ex-lead singer whispered.

J-Dog glared at him. "By betraying my trust? That's a double standard, Deuce."

He sighed in response. "Gadjet, put away the gun."

His counterpart looked up in disbelief but put the gun between the waistband of his pants. "Fine. You're escaping this once, fuckboy, but next time I'll fire."

Johnny widened his eyes. "Did you just call my boyfriend a fuckboy?"

Gadjet nodded. "It's true."

Deuce endorsed it. "If Danny wasn't a fuckboy, he wouldn't be in the band. He's got no spine. You can just ask him to do anything and he will because he's born to be a slave to everyone else. He's not worth a damn."

The blue masked rapper swallowed and pointed the gun at Deuce. "Take that back."

"I can't and I won't", Deuce grinned.

That's when Johnny pulled the trigger.

Present Day

Charlie didn't know what to say. Both sat in silence until a scream was heard. Danny sat upright, felt his wrist throb horribly. "That was Funny Man."

"But where's J-Dog?" Charlie wondered.

"Charlie?"

"Yes?"

"I…I'm so sorry."

"You didn't do anything, Danny", The bandana rapper hushed him through the wall.

The singer cried uncontrollably, feeling the urge to purge. "I did. I watched. I watched as…"

"You don't have to~"

"Let me finish."

"OK."

"I watched as Johnny pulled the trigger. I watched as J-Dog jumped in front of Deuce. I watched J-Dog die on the ground and I didn't do shit. I didn't call an ambulance. I didn't check if he'd be fine. I stood there petrified and I didn't do shit", Danny cried hysterically, knocking his fist into the wall.

At first the other didn't make a sound, but then he heard him scream with his broken voice. "What are you saying, Danny? Are you saying we're held captive for the murder on J-Dog? Are you saying JAY IS DEAD?"

The singer cried in response. "I'm so sorry I didn't do anything."

"Johnny killed Jay", Charlie said aloud.

That's when their cell doors opened and an officer appeared. "Daniel Murillo. You can go home now."

"What? Why now?"

"Your friend George confessed everything."

Charlie's cell opened as well and the two embraced each other as they were let out. Before they exited, Danny turned to the officer. "What's going to happen to my friend now?"

"We're locking him away for a very long time."

The lead singer wiped his tears on his sleeve and felt the reassuring hand of Charlie on his shoulder. "Can I see him one last time before you do that? You see, he's the love of my life."

The officer sighed but nodded. Soon he was led to an interrogation room where Johnny was held at the moment. The agent questioning him walked out and let Danny in. "Be careful, he's aggressive."

Danny shrugged. "He won't hurt me. He loves me."

At the sound of Danny's voice, Johnny got up. He ran at him and hugged him. "Danny, oh God, why are you here?"

"I was held captive like you. How are you?"

"They're locking me away so I've been better", Johnny whispered. "Don't hate me, please. I promise I didn't mean to kill anyone."

Danny licked his lips. "I love you, Johnny, but we're not grieving for your capture. We're grieving because J-Dog's dead, remember?"

Johnny nodded. "I'll never live through the guilt. I'm so sorry I caused all of this."

"I'll wait until you're free and I'll visit as much as possible", Danny promised before they told him his time was up. Before he left, he kissed him on the lips for a last taste and smiled sweetly. "Don't forget me, ok?"

"My love is eternally yours, Danny", Johnny promised before he left.

The lead singer inhaled deeply and looked at Charlie. "I'm ready to go."

After fetching the others they were all outside again. Of course there was a lot of confusion, but Charlie explained everything since Danny was way too emotional to tell the story again. A silent moment passed before a shaky voice sounded. "So Jay is dead?"

They bowed their head. Today was a dark day in history, but at least the blackmailing was over. How could justice be served if they just lost two friends and their blackmailer went unpunished? This was only proof of how corrupt the whole system was. Only fairytales and chick flicks end well. With a train of thoughts like that, they would've been destroyed, but they had each other. Nothing could break them apart anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel


	15. The Problem of The Two Alphas (CSxJ3T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie and Johnny are having some trouble picking who gets to top
> 
> Charlie Scene x Johnny 3 Tears

Johnny pressed Charlie sharply against the door. The bandana rapper had his cheek pressed harshly against the doorpost. His elbows bent and hands trying to put distance between the harsh wooden door and his fragile ribs. He let out a grunt then tried to turn his head sideways. The blue masked rapper had his cold fingers gripped into the back of his neck when he tried to escape his touch. "Just give up, Charlie."

The younger of the two struggled harder and gasped when he felt the other hand ghost underneath the hem of his shirt. "Johnny!"

Johnny kissed his neck below his jawline, moved down to the junction of his neck and shoulders. He bit down there and licked over the bite mark. "You're mine."

The bandana rapper let out a shaky breath, knowing he was fighting a long lost battle. He didn't want this, or at least, he did! He did want it but not this way. He didn't know if he could handle the submissive side, but Johnny sure wasn't willing to let him top him. Instead they were literally fighting for it. Whoever was the strongest, could be the dominant, but Charlie wouldn't give up. His whole front was pushed against the entrance, bending him in an uncomfortable position. Johnny removed the hand from his neck and caressed him down his side to his hip. "Now why don't you give in and let us both go home happy?"

Charlie made an animalistic sound and trashed in the grip but stilled when he felt both hands on his hips. "Johnny, I swear if you dare to-…"

The blue masked rapper pressed his whole body flush against his backside, making sure to thrust his pelvis against the other's backside. Charlie groaned, freed one of his hands from the tight place against the door and tried to grip Johnny to turn the tides.

The other just laughed mockingly, grabbed the arm and held him stuck against his back. He held the other against the door with one hand and used to other to slightly tug his pants and encircle a hipbone. "Wouldn't it be great if we…"

The hand teasingly moved over his groin to unzip the zipper on his jeans. "…could get this off?"

"Get me off or my pants?" Charlie grinned. Johnny dipped his fingers between the opening, touching the fabric of his already tightening boxers but slowly withdrew them to move underneath his shirt. Johnny ignored the joke and nipped his neck sweetly, leaving wet spots. He tugged the shirt up and weakened his grip for a second. Charlie saw his shot and pushed himself free, sending Johnny stumbling. He stood astonished when Charlie jumped at him, made him fall over and straddled his hips. He pushed down his shoulders and leaned down until their noses touched. "What's the matter, hot stuff? Can't handle rough play?"

Johnny scoffed. "Mood kill, I was getting you so hard."

"More like, slightly", Charlie mocked then pressed his lips against the other. Johnny licked his lips. The other parted his lips and lapped at the sweet, slick tongue of the other. Charlie felt his dominant position slip as he lost himself in the kiss. Johnny wrapped both arms around his lower back and pulled him closer. Charlie shoved his legs apart and took place between them. He thrust his groin against him and Johnny broke the kiss. He bit his lip and bucked his hips. "Oh come on, Charlie, that's low!"

"Of course it's low. It's your fucking dick, telling you to let me be the dominant one in this game."

Johnny laughed and sweetly caressed his hands over Charlie's chest down to his hips. "Why not call it a truce?"

"Why would I wanna do that?" Charlie asked with a smile. "Besides. A truce? Then who has to take it up the ass?"

The blue masked rapper bit harshly into a piece of skin on his lip, making it bleed slightly. "No one. Just. I don't know. Why didn't this come with a guide?"

"Maybe we shouldn't do it tonight then. First find a way to do this shit?" Charlie asked, insecurity seeping through his voice as he sweetly caressed the eldest. "I'm ok with the way we are now."

Johnny groaned in defeat, letting his head drop onto the floor. "But I wanna go further with you."

"I won't vanish, Johnny", Charlie promised. He leaned down and kissed him once. "Where would I go?", kissed him again. The other sighed and pulled himself up, slightly pressing the other off his lap so he could sit. "I hate this shit."

"What? Love?" Charlie asked, feeling slightly hurt about the comment, but he didn't show it. Instead he leaned into him. "I thought you were happy with me?"

"I am. God, Charlie, I'm so happy with you, but I hate the unfamiliarity with this whole situation. Who tops who? How does this thing happen when both are dominant males?" Johnny complained, wrapped an arm around Charlie's shoulder. "I thought the tallest of the two got to be the top."

The bandana rapper scoffed. "Then you'd win. I'm just scared, you know? What if it hurts?"

"Have I ever hurt you?" Johnny asked. The dim light in the room suddenly seemed so bright as it was too much. They wanted to be alone in the dark. Just them for an eternity. Charlie shook his head, but chewed on his lower lip. "I'm just. I don't know. I'm not ready to try something like that."

"Me neither. For bottoming, I mean", Johnny corrected himself.

He leaned his back against the bed and pulled the other along with him. Charlie shifted his body to the side and lied his head in Johnny's lap. "How did we ever get into this mess?"

The blue masked rapper smiled at the thought of it. "Crazy, I know. We were such good friends and suddenly the line was crossed and… Honestly, I thought was going insane."

Charlie frowned. "Thanks", he replied sarcastically. "But yeah. I know what you mean. I didn't even know if we were for real or if it was just messing around."

"Like you had anything to complain about!" Johnny mocked. "I took initiative so many times that I was starting to think you just went along with it because you didn't want to put up a fight!"

The bandana rapper chuckled. "Frankly, I was too lazy to tell you to get away from me. Some part of me didn't want you to leave though."

"I hope that part won", Johnny grinned.

The door to the bedroom opened and filled the place with the bright light of the hallway. The surprised face of Danny appeared. "Am I interrupting?"

"Are you ever?" Charlie replied with a question, leaving the lead singer to think about that question. He shrugged it off and leaned on the doorknob. "J-Dog told me to stay away from this room, but Funny, Jay, Kurlzz and I were gonna watch a movie on the couch. Wanna join us?"

"Why did Jay tell you to stay away from this room?" Johnny asked with a grin.

Danny thought about it. "I have no idea. He was acting weird about it and told me I'd get scarred for life. Then when I did want to get you guys, he shoved me and I stumbled on top of Funny and Kurlzz so if they're not talking to me anymore, you know why."

Charlie shook his head with a small smile on his face and crawled upright. "Who could possibly say no to Danny? Of course we're coming", he looked back at Johnny, "We'll discuss our problem later. Wanna come watch the movie?"

Johnny nodded and got up. "As you said. No one says no to Danny."

The lead singer put both thumbs up with a broad smile. "No one resists me!"

"Especially Funny Man", Charlie murmured to Johnny, earning a scowl from Danny. "What's the whispering about?"

"A conspiracy. We're conspiring to kill you", the bandana rapper replied in a serious face.

Danny pouted. "Even after I told everyone I was the bitch of the band?"

"You did what?" Johnny asked, but Charlie hushed him. "It's a joke, Danielthan. We would never kill you."

The lead singer beamed again and walked out of the hallway downstairs. "Is it just me or did you see the rays of light too?"

"What rays of light?"

"That joy. I swear I saw him shine. I wonder what's gotten him so happy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel


	16. Sing For Me (TPxFM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deuce messed up on stage and Funny Man is trying to help
> 
> Deuce x Funny Man

Deuce dropped the microphone and ran off the stage in blind rage and sorrow. He bumped into someone of the crew, telling him to get back up there, but he ignored it and ran on until his legs were about to give in. Fuck the crowd, he thought. That stupid sound system glitch just embarrassed him in front of thousands of screaming fans. He had never felt so humiliated. His friends must hate him now. When he looked up to see where he had stranded, he noticed he was standing only a few feet away from the bus. He entered it and hid himself in his bunk.

Even from such a distance he could hear the main stage where they'd been playing. He heard the faint tune of Paradise Lost and heard Charlie's voice covering up his lost vocals. He hid his eyes underneath his arm and let out a heartbroken sigh. This festival was a total nightmare. His heart was still pounding from the long run when he heard the bus doors opening. "Deuce, are you in here?"

He didn't reply. He turned his back to the outer world but he felt the eyes stare into his spine. "Go away, Funny."

Funny poked his side. "Come on, it's not that bad!"

Deuce turned over, glaring at him furiously. "Not that bad?! The back-up track shorts out and the whole audience boos me and you say it ain't that bad?!"

The Mexican shrugged. "I know it's unfair, bro, but you didn't have to flee."

"I did have to flee, Funny. They were just devouring me!"

"Deuce, it's hard to perform live, they don't know that. We rap, that's OK because we can scream to be heard. You actually have to hit notes while on stage."

"Danny does the same in Lorene Drive and he does it well", Deuce squinted his eyes.

Funny Man shrugged. "You ain't Dannyboy."

"Dannyboy. I bet he'd be better than me for this band

"He ain't our singer. You are", Funny Man reassured him.

Deuce sighed. "Was I that off tune?"

"A bit", The Mexican whispered, trying to hide just how off key Deuce had sung when the back-up track had faltered. "But we still adore you, right?"

"You're just sparing my feelings", the lead singer complained. He sat upright and folded his arms in the most childish way possible. "Why didn't you guys ever tell me I couldn't sing that well on stage?"

"You can sing. Of course you can sing, but your live performance just isn't as good as it should be. That's normal", the Mexican told him.

Deuce shook his head. "I can't."

Funny Man gave him a cut-the-shit-look. "Sing for me."

"What?"

"Sing for me."

"What should I sing?"

"Just sing."

The lead singer was hesitant but eventually he heard the main stage begin to play the first tunes of City and he sang along the chorus as the song started up. The Mexican nodded in approval as he kept singing, bringing a smile on his face.

"Stop looking at me like that."

"Continue singing", Funny Man scolded.

Deuce shook his head. "No! I just sang the whole chorus. Why don't you sing for me for once?"

"I don't sing."

"Why not?"

"Because my singing is terrible."

"Try it", Deuce pushed, poking Funny Man in the ribs.

The Mexican sighed and tried to sing, but as soon as the first word escaped his lips he quit. "No."

"Why not?"

"I just. I don't sing", he said sternly.

Deuce hung his shoulders like a beaten dog. "I should sing for you but you can't sing for me? Double standards, much? Don't you trust me?"

"I do trust you."

"Then why won't you sing."

"Let's get back to the stage", Funny Man changed the subject, but the lead singer wasn't having any of it. He frowned. "So I should trust you but you don't even trust me?"

"No. I just. Let's go", the baritone voiced rapper tried again, his eyes begging for it.

Deuce sighed and nodded. "Ok."

The two left the bus and made their way through the people in the festival. A few girls whispered and pointed at them. Funny Man enjoyed the attention but Deuce felt like some sort of show pony because of his recent failure on stage. When the two made their way backstage, they met Johnny. "Look who decided to come back!"

"If it isn't the runner", Charlie spat, glaring at him. "I took over your parts so if you were pitying yourself for having to sing, don't because I sang for you. Just like how everyone always has to do everything for you."

Da Kurlzz put an arm on Charlie's shoulder. "Easy on him, Charlie. He just got booed at by our fans."

"If he would've sung better, he wouldn't have been booed at. Why do we even rehearse if you can't sing properly?" J-Dog growled.

Funny Man put an arm around Deuce. "Hey, cut him some slack. He sings well. Everyone's got a bad day once in a while. This is his bad day."

Danny walked past them but Charlie didn't let him escape the fight. He grabbed their touring friend with a hand around his shoulder. "I bet Danny has never been booed at for singing falsely."

The new guy turned bright red and looked at Charlie. "I uh. I don't want to get involved."

"Of course he doesn't. He's not a member", Deuce argued.

Funny Man frowned. "Deuce, as much as I'm on your side, don't be harsh on Dannyboy."

Danny smiled, looked down at his feet and then at Charlie. "Can I go now? I'm really uncomfortable like this."

The bandana rapper nodded and let go of the shy new guy only to watch him scurry away from them. "One day", he murmured.

Da Kurlzz jabbed him with an elbow. "If I catch you eyeing Danny one more time, I'm pulling the stalker alarm."

"I'm just curious about him", Charlie defended himself, then looked back at Deuce. "I'm not done with you yet. You're gonna have to behave better than ever to make this up to us, got it?"

"Us? So now you're the boss?" Funny Man asked.

J-Dog and Johnny stood next to Charlie. "Us, he means the three of us."

Da Kurlzz folded his arms. "Thanks a lot. Good thing I matter."

"Matty. You and I form one person", Charlie chuckled but the drummer blushed. "Why would you say something like that?"

 _To distract you from the fact I kinda want to hook up with Danny_ , Charlie thought with a massive grin.

Funny Man tightened his grip on Deuce. "Cut it out, guys. Deuce sings beautifully but he's just having a bad day. I promise that next time he screws up, I won't defend him and you can look for a fitting punishment, but right now I'm standing my ground. You have for forgive him for slipping up."

Charlie scanned his best friend up and down, looking for lies but he found none. "Fine, but only because you're so persistent, Funny."

The Mexican thrust his hand in the air. "Awesome!"

The four disappeared back to the bus and left the two backstage. Deuce turned to Funny Man. "Thank you so much for standing with me against them."

"Any time. I'm a friend, right?"

"You're one awesome friend right there."

The Mexican smiled and took the lead singer into a hug. "Don't worry about it. They love you. I love you."

A shiver traveled down Deuce's back when the genuine confession entered his brain. He smiled shyly and when they parted, he looked him in the eye, finding nothing but warmth radiating off him. This was exactly what he needed. That's why he kissed Funny Man right there and then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel


	17. The Hook Up Scene from Sing For Me (CSxDM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Charlie did have the hots for Danny and maybe Danny did want to act on it.
> 
> Charlie Scene x Danny

Charlie's POV

No, I wasn't being harsh on Deuce. Seriously, I had to clean up his mess after he ran away because of a sound glitch. I had every right to be pissed off about it. Why in the world would my best friend Funny Man turn against me to protect Deuce? Then I saw it. They kissed right after our fight. Funny? Gay? I broke my head over it, but I could never find a sign of it.

Should I be angry that he didn't tell me? Maybe he only just found out. Should I be happy that he wasn't a discriminating fuck? No worries, my mind screeched at me. I stepped out and grabbed my snapback I had left behind. "So that's why you were protecting Deuce."

The Mexican was startled and looked at me wide eyed. Deuce had ran off to the others so it was just us. He stammered something but stared at me wordlessly again. "I…"

"It's fine, really."

"What's fine?"

"That you like a guy, not that you like Deuce because he's a total dick", I answered.

Funny Man rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure. I'm siding with Deuce, bro."

"Yeah, I know, I don't mind. I just."

What was I trying to say? Was I trying to say he had to side with one of us? He clearly made a choice. I shrugged. "It's ok to like a guy, you know."

"Yeah, I know", Funny Man said with a smile, "That's why you like the new guy, don't you?"

"What?!"

I think I might've turned into a lobster with the color of my face but my best friend burst out laughing. "Come on. You stare at him like you're gonna start drooling. You were also way too eager to pull him into our fight earlier. Da Kurlzz was right. You are stalking the new guy."

Shit. It was suddenly very interesting to look at my own shoes. "I don't really _like_ him. I kinda just want to…hook up with him."

"So you wanna hit and run?" Funny Man asked confused.

Well, if you put it like that, it would almost make me feel guilty, but it didn't. It made me laugh. "I wanna tap that fine ass of his and get away with it."

"Where is Dannyboy?"

"I have no idea. Why don't you go back to the others and I'll go look for him to tell him we're leaving the place."

"Yeah, ok. Just don't take longer than ten minutes with him, ok?"

"Who do you think I am?"

"Honest answer or friendly answer?"

"Fuck you."

He left and I looked around. If I were Danny, where would I be? _On Charlie's huge dick,_ my brain offered me but that didn't really help. I decided to go back to the lounge and yes, that's where I found Mr. Innocence himself.

He was bent over the couch, trying to get something that had fallen behind it. I whistled. "You're gonna have to pose less suggestively if you don't want me to jump you."

He was startled and glanced over his shoulder. "Charlie! Who says I'm not posing for you?" he asked with a wink.

That innocent little cute guy had some guts to talk to me like that. I grinned and stepped up closer. "We're leaving. Are you coming?"

"Would you like me to come", the new one chimed, still happily joking around with sexual innuendos. I stepped closer again but he seemed to finally grasp what he had dropped. "There's my phone!"

Shit, right when I was enjoying the sight of his tight ass in a jeans. He sat on his knees on the couch and turned to me. "We're leaving, you said?"

I sighed. "Yeah, we are."

"You seem sad", he noticed.

Really? Did I? Maybe because I was slightly disappointed I wouldn't get to do a quickie with the new one in the lounge on the couch. Damn, I'd love to do him. He must've noticed I remained silent for a while because he had gotten up and stood right in front of me, those big hazel eyes staring at me. "You ok?"

"You gonna be my nurse if I'm not?" I joked.

He rolled his eyes. "You think a nurse outfit would look good on me? With some big ass needle in my hands."

The image was too much. Too disturbing and way too hot as well. "Don't say that."

"More of a maid uniform for you then", Danny said with a smile plastered on his face.

"Your current uniform is pleasing enough", I blurted out and he chuckled with a blush across his nose. It was absolutely adorable. "And no. My thing would be the college girl uniform."

"Short skirts", Danny concluded. "Hides nothing."

"What would be your fetish uniform?" I asked blatantly.

He pretended to think about it. "I'd say the officer uniform. I just like the cap."

He was standing really close to me. How could I possibly resist that face of his? So smug. Someone had to teach him a lesson not to fuck around with me. I squinted my eyes. "You ditched me back there during the fight."

"I'm sorry, but I'm really not your pioneer to battle against Deuce", Danny replied in a serious voice. "I'm only a part of your crew."

"I do think a punishment is in order", I had said before I knew what I was doing. The new one masked a small smile and bowed his head submissively. "Whatever you think is a fitting punishment, oh great rap God."

"I prefer master", I chuckled and he glanced up with me with those dark eyes of his. He rolled his eyes. "I thought we had to go?"

"No. Not before you're forgiven for giving up on me previously."

Danny inhaled deeply, like a sigh. "Are you sighing at me?"

"No", he lied.

I cupped his chin with my hand. "You think you're awesome, don't you."

The new guy had an amused look in his eyes. "What's the punishment for putting up a big mouth?"

"Putting that mouth to a good use", I replied without thinking.

Danny grinned. "That case; I know I'm cute."

Something inside me sparked. That guy I'd been running after to tap for a while now was practically presenting himself to me. He just put up a big mouth so I'd react. Funny said we had ten minutes, shit. That was way too short. I had to be quick.

I pressed my lips against his and he accepted. He pushed me back so I fell on the couch, but he never broke the kiss with me. Maybe he was standing in an awkward angle, but who cared? I was making out with the hottest guy I met. He took the opportunity to slide his tongue in my mouth and straddled my hips. Wait, what? Here? He wanted to do it here? No way, we didn't have time.

I broke the kiss. "We don't have much time. I think we've got like eight minutes or something."

Danny cocked his head and licked his lips. "Then I'll put my big mouth to a good use."

He got off my lap and on his knees between my legs. No way. He wasn't…, was he? He rubbed the palm of his hand over my jeans. It seemed to me like he wasn't inexperienced with this but I wasn't sure.

"Have you done this before?"

He looked up at me with those big hazel eyes and I almost regretted the question. "No."

He unzipped my jeans and took out my dick. Fuck, this kid was serious. He stroked it absent mindedly before he gave it a soft lick. It felt great. "You don't have to if you don't~"

"Shut up and let me suck your dick", Danny glared at me and I put my hands up in defense. "Alright alright. Suck my dick then."

He let out a chuckle before he took my length in his mouth, instantly hardening. He skillfully moved his head up and down, but I could see he had never done this before. He was just trying too much things at once. He sucked it first, then licked the underside of it. I gripped the cushion of the couch. "Fucking Danny. You're trying too hard and going too fast."

He grinned at me like he knew and moved his head up and down faster. Shit, how could he do this to me? It never went that fast but now he was really trying to make it in time for us to get back to the bus. His eyes were fixed on me and I couldn't stand it. Climax hit me hard and way too quickly. Worst of all, Danny swallowed it all and looked up at me with those innocent eyes. "Did I do good?"

I patted his head. "You did great."

He got on his feet and bent over to kiss me sweetly. I zipped my jeans and pushed myself out of the couch, a bit wobbly on my feet.

The new one pouted at me.

"What?", I asked.

"Too bad it had to be quick", he said. "I would've loved for you to fuck me."

He ran away right after those words and left me baffled. Did Danny just tell me he had the hots for me just like I had the hots for him? That asshole. Well, I was getting his ass soon enough. That was the next phase of my Danny-plan, but it seemed like he wanted it just as much as me. Man, this would be one hell of an interesting tour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel


	18. That Escalated Quickly (DKxDM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After yet another humiliating gay joke from Charlie, Da Kurlzz gets offended and Danny seems to have a great ass to make things better
> 
> Da Kurlzz x Danny

"Da Kurlzz!"

"Sucks dick!"

"Da Kurlzz!"

"Sucks dick!"

Everyone knows that moment when Charlie Scene decided to take it up a notch and humiliate Da Kurlzz in front of a lot of their fans. The drummer knew it wasn't personal. It was just fun and games. It was the way they got along and it was big time revenge for that one time Da Kurlzz taped him to the bunks. This time though, it cut deeper into him than it was supposed to.

"Was that really necessary?" the screamer snarled when they entered the bus.

Charlie shrugged. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm talking about the public humiliation, Charlie."

"Dude, chill, it was just a joke", J-Dog called out to the drummer, trying to ease his mind but he was only even more on edge. He flopped down on the couch and took out his phone, pretending to scroll around while he was actually really on edge and thinking about ways to get back at Charlie.

"Besides who cares about the gay jokes?" Johnny asked. "Charlie and I pretend to be gay all the time."

"It's just fun and games", Funny Man added, chomping down on a slice of pizza. Did he ever stop eating pizza when he was high in the sky?

Charlie rolled his eyes. "Or are you afraid you might turn gay if I keep kidding?"

"No way in hell!" Da Kurlzz spat. He got up and slammed the bunks part closed, only to crawl into his own bunk and turn his back to the outer world. Why did they always have to joke about this? Why couldn't they just leave him alone? Hours passed. Da Kurlzz didn't come out around six pm to go get dinner with the others. He stayed in his bunk. He heard the door open and J-Dog asked if he'd come alone but he refused. No, thanks.

He left again without saying anything else and left the drummer out in the darkness of the bunks. In about half an hour there was a knock on the door. "Go away."

Another knock.

Damn, could they really not leave Da Kurlzz alone for once in his life? He just wanted to do nothing for a bit. Just lay there and stare at the wall. Everyone had days like that.

The door opened and the screamer turned around furiously to look at the intruder. "Didn't I tell you- Danny!"

"I'm sorry", the lead singer murmured with those sweet, wide eyes of his. A small cloud of smoke left his mouth. He was smoking inside but he had just put out his cigarette. No one cared. Almost all of them smoked. He climbed on the bunks to get to his own. Da Kurlzz sat upright and watched the younger one reach out. His foot was slowly slipping but when he tried to place his foot somewhere else, he lost balance.

The drummer caught him right in time before his shin would bump nastily into the edge of the bunk. "Watch it."

"I'm sorry", the singer repeated, his wide eyes now pitiful.

Somehow Da Kurlzz wanted to hug him and tell him it was fine, but he didn't because then the younger one would make fun of him and call him a fag too. Before he really knew what was going on, the younger member sunk to the floor and wrapped his arms around his knees. "I can't do anything right."

Where was that coming from? The drummer jumped off his bunk and crouched down in front of him. "What are you talking about? You're the lead singer of our band!"

"Hated by all Deuce fans! I can't even get to my fucking bunk! And I intruded your moping!" he growled.

The screamer squinted his eyes. "Fuck that. Everyone's got haters. Danny, everyone's got a bad day sometimes. You're so awesome it can't be put into words."

The lead singer offered a small smile. "And you're not gay at all."

Shit.

"Actually…", the drummer stuttered, but when the other's eyes almost popped out of his head, he sucked his words back in. "You're right."

"About me being bad at everything?"

"No! About me not being gay", the screamer chuckled. The singer eased up a bit and relaxed his muscles some more. Da Kurlzz was on his knees in front of him and leaned in a bit. "You are the most awesome lead singer we could've wished for. American Idol should be happy you dropped out because you would've destroyed the program with your amount of talent."

The singer cracked a smile from ear to ear and launched himself at the other for a hug. "That is the sweetest thing anyone ever said to me."

"Dude, always with the hugging", the drummer complained jokingly but he let himself fall back against the wall and returned the embrace. Those hazel eyes staring at him again, shit. He thought he was going inside. Just looking at how innocent he appeared when he knew that deep down there was a party animal inside of him. He'd seen it. The outer innocence did not at all reflect the inner devil. Just thinking about it made him grow restless. He had his own arms around Danny's ribs. He felt so muscled and so ripped. He just wanted to slide his hands over his chest, kiss him and let his hand go all the way down. Crap, now he was getting hard.

The lead singer leaned back opposite of him. "It's weird but I'm addicted to cuddles and seeing how I'm not with anyone, I guess I'm taking it out on you guys."

"Me too", Da Kurlzz replied in a raspy voice. He cleared his throat, face reddening. Now he was imagining the lead singer riding his lap. What the fuck was wrong with him? He knew he wasn't straight for a long time but this sudden attraction towards Danny was new.

The singer knocked his head into the wall softly. "Would Charlie hate you if you were gay?"

"No, but the jokes would begin for real", the screamer sighed. "Why?"

"Would he hate me for it?" Danny asked, the innocence written in his pupils.

The drummer scowled. "Charlie could never hate you. Neither could I. Why?"

"Because I'm totally bi. If you tell anyone, I'll kill you", Danny quickly replied, the innocence all gone and replaced by viciousness.

Da Kurlzz nodded. "Well. I'm... you know."

"Yeah."

They looked at each other, suddenly feeling awkward. Danny licked his lips. "So. Since when?"

"Always been that way", Da Kurlzz dryly stated. He wanted to lick those lips too because he'd be damned if the lead singer hadn't just given him a green light for making a move on him. He didn't dare. He couldn't make a move and get rejected. That would be total awkwardness.

Danny closed the distance and kissed him softly on the lips. Well, now that he wasn't getting rejected… Da Kurlzz pulled Danny on top of his lap and deepened the kiss. Damn, his slick tongue felt so soft and wet against his. He turned his head and the hand in Danny's neck pushed him closer into him. He didn't want the lead singer to pull out of the kiss but the hand caressing his chest told him he wasn't going anywhere just yet. Danny ground into him, enjoying the feeling of the bulge against his butt. He moaned into the kiss just like Da Kurlzz.

The oldest of the two ran his hands over his chest down to his abs and underneath his shirt. "You're so fucking hot like this. Can't wait to have you naked", the drummer whispered and the lead singer ground his hips again. "Sorry to disappoint but the others are just outside and I'd like to stay in the closet for a while so no undressing."

"Crap", the drummer cussed. "Next time?"

"Who says I'm coming back?" the lead singer teased and pushed his butt down on the growing ache in his pants.

"I do", Da Kurlzz said. He touched his inner thigh and caressed upward over his confined dick. "This one does too."

Danny steadily ground his hips into the other and kissed him softly on the lips. "Don't make the rookie mistake. I may be in a submissive position but I am still in control."

The drummer palmed the erection through his jeans and smirked when he earned a breathy moan. He picked up the pace, just like Danny. Damn, he never knew the lead singer in his lap would make him so horny by doing so little. He kissed his neck and licked a hot spot. Danny bit his lower lip and entangled his fingers into the other's hair. "What I wouldn't give to be fucked right now."

Da Kurlzz lay his hands on his hips and crashed their lips together, tongues sliding over one another. He cupped his butt in his hands and moved along with the grinding movements. They were long and dragging over him like a huge tease. He was getting too close to the edge. He couldn't let go like that but then again, this was his first time doing anything with a hot guy or a guy for all that matters.

Danny let out a sweet sound between a moan and a sigh. "Who knew what you could do with clothes on to get off."

The drummer shut his eyes, feeling blood rushing in his throbbing dick. The constant friction with the other's butt was getting too much. Just thinking about how they were only separated by pants. He was so close to just sliding inside and fucking him into oblivion. Have him scream his name and cum all over himself when the pressure was too much.

"Shit", the screamer gritted his teeth. "I'm gonna…"

Danny squinted his eyes with a grin. "Really now? You like my ass that much?"

"I fucking love your ass", Da Kurlzz moaned and he concentrated his thoughts on the pleasing strokes across his sensitive hard length. He pressed his legs closed and hid his face into the other's collar bone when orgasm hit him. He exhaled and opened his eyes, looking at the lead singer while the last waves of pleasure rolled over him. "How the hell did you do that without touching me?"

"My butt's magical", Danny said. He got off his lap and smirked when he saw the growing wet spot on his jeans. "You might want to change those. Now do me!"

"No", the drummer chuckled. "You wanted to know how I was going to make you come back to me. Well, by not touching you. Yes, I'm a huge tease."

Danny dropped his jaw. "Oh come on! I'm so hard it's killing me. You can't leave me horny like this!"

"I can do whatever I like, my dear lead singer", Da Kurlzz cooed and walked out to the bathroom. The others were surprised to see him all happy after such an afternoon of moping. Who knew he needed some satisfaction to make him happy again? He changed his jeans and sat down next to Charlie on the couch. "About the jokes, it's ok. I don't give a flying shit."

"Good", Charlie commented. "What did you do to Danny? He hasn't left the bunks yet."

"No idea. Maybe he's jerking off", Da Kurlzz joked but now that he had mentioned it, his face turned serious. Now he was imagining the other with his pants stripped down and hand moving rapidly. Damn, he should've told Danny to jerk off in front of him.

The lead singer finally came out of the bunks part and when no one was watching, he mouthed something at Da Kurlzz. "Meet me when the guys are out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel


	19. Betrayed (CSxJ3T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny is having trouble dealing with his nature. Charlie tries to be there for him.
> 
> Charlie Scene x Johnny 3 Tears, shameless sex involved

Johnny had an unbearable secret. As everyone knows, the blue masked rapper worked hard on his image. He was the wisest of the six members and he'd never show anyone the weakness he had gained while living in the hard streets of Los Angeles. When people noticed he wasn't one of the thinnest people, they began picking on him for it. Every day he'd see comments on him about how he was a bit too chubby for their likings. When Deuce finally brought out a song where he said 'Johnny is getting overweight', the rapper decided to put an end to it. He went to the gym, changed his diet and became the strong, ripped man he was nowadays. He wasn't easy to break and he'd never break.

Everyone knew he was tough. Everyone thought he was the leader of the band. Backstage of a random concert they were playing at, someone walked up to them with a rolling camera. They definitely wanted an interview so Johnny granted them the wish. That was when they asked him a question he had never expected. "Who's considered to be the most leading figure in the band?"

He had almost choked. Da Kurlzz, next to him, had replied. "Johnny."

The blue masked rapper had glanced behind the camera at someone out of the picture. He licked his lips when he spoke. "That guy."

The camera turned towards Charlie who began showing off in front of it. The drummer of the band was baffled to hear such confession and raised an eyebrow. "Charlie? He's not the leader. You are."

Johnny waved it off and walked away. He let out a deep sigh and fled to the bus. He couldn't explain to Da Kurlzz why he had said it was Charlie. He wouldn't talk about it. That would mean he had to expose his secret. The secret he held so dearly to his heart. The most embarrassing thing about his existence. That night the guys went out except for Johnny. He didn't want to do anything for one night. He had some thoughts to fight his way through. He lay on his back in the bunk, facing the underside of the bunk above him. Of course he had the middle shotgun bunk, as Charlie called it. He didn't have to climb but he didn't have to crouch down like a bitch either.

He traced the pattern on the roof of his bunk. As buff as he always seemed, he had a weakness. It was Charlie. Damn Charlie was the only one who knew about his secret and he was keeping it so carefully tucked in his mind that Johnny could only appreciate him more. His dominant position was nothing compared to how much Charlie was above him.

He winced at the thought, but relaxed when he thought about what the two had together. They were something special.

"Are you in your bunk?"

A low, dark voice. Johnny closed his eyes and smiled, replaying the beautiful sound in his head. "I am."

"For sleeping purposes?"

"No."

The curtain of his bunk was shoved open and revealed the kind face of his friend. Johnny cushioned his head on his arms, his shirt riding up slightly. "Aren't you with the guys?"

"And leave my baby like this? No way", Charlie grinned. He sat on the edge of the bunk, bent awkwardly because of the top bunk and lied a hand on Johnny's knee. "You're something special. You know that?"

"Strange. I'd been thinking the same about you before you made your appearance here", Johnny admitted. He stretched as far as he could without bumping his head against the side.

The bandana rapper let his tongue briefly touch his upper lip and caressed upwards to his thigh. "Not just something special. You're something beautiful."

"There's nothing beautiful about this", Johnny murmured.

As much as he loved Charlie, he believed it was sick. He never wanted to talk about it openly or admit it to anyone. He couldn't handle the looks people would give him. Not because they were a couple but because of what they did.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of, Johnny. One of us has to be the submissive one", Charlie eased his nerves, rubbing circles on his hip. Johnny exhaled and threw his head back when he heard his secret exposed. "I never wanted to be a submissive."

"Your body did", Charlie whispered. He crawled into the bunk, the small space making this difficult, yet not impossible. He got one leg between the other's two and kissed his forehead. "I know you've got difficulties with your submissive nature in a relationship, baby, but don't let it consume you."

Johnny covered his eyes with his arm. "It's sick. I was supposed to be dominant."

"You're not. You have to accept you love being fucked", Charlie whispered in his ear and kissed his stubble cheek. He placed another kiss on his jawline and one in his neck, down to his collar bone. "There's nothing wrong with it."

Johnny closed his eyes. Everything was wrong with it. He could live with it if he'd be the submissive one in cuddles, but the thought of himself on hands and knees was downright humiliating. Even more when he thought about how good it felt to be tied up, blinded and give up control. He bit his lip. "Get it over with."

Charlie let out a sigh. He put a hand underneath his shirt and traced his prominent abs. "You're beautiful, George, even if you don't agree with your likings."

The blue masked rapper hummed, grabbed a handful of Charlie's shirt and pulled him on top of him. The bandana rapper balanced himself by placing a hand next to his head. He pressed his lips against the other's and cherished how they fit perfectly together in a slow motion. He broke the kiss and licked the other's lips a last time. "You sure you want to tonight? You seem bothered more than usual."

"No talking", Johnny begged and crashed their lips together again. He fought his way inside the mouth but when he found access, the other made him realize just how dominant he was with just a flick of his tongue.

Johnny moaned and the knee between his legs suddenly became highly arousing. He moved his hips down to rub himself against Charlie's leg but the younger one frowned and moved his leg further away. "Patience."

The blue masked rapper let his head sink back into the bunk and groaned frustrated. "Just."

"Just what?"

"Just start this thing already. I don't want to wait forever to feel you."

Charlie grinned and latched his lips onto his neck. He pushed the shirt upward and caressed a nipple with his fingers. Johnny let out a sound and wrapped his arms around Charlie's shoulders. The youngest of the two used his free hand to stimulate his clothes pelvis. Johnny sat up and let the other remove his shirt. He felt so bare suddenly but shook it off. If he wanted this to be less humiliating, he had to stop thinking about it. He opened his legs more so the other could work his hand down between them. Charlie pecked his collar bone and trailed kisses down his chest until he was right above his waistband. He dared to look up at the other's eyes before he unbuttoned his pants and pulled it down. He nipped the growing bulge in his boxers and kneaded his balls. He rubbed his length up and down until he was rock hard and pulled his boxers down. His dick sprung free, proud and slick. Johnny bit his lip. He wasn't surprised to be the only naked one. It always went that way when things had to go fast.

Charlie let go of him. "Turn over."

There wasn't much space but they could do this just fine in the cramped up space. They always did. Johnny turned on all fours and closed his eyes tightly. He tried to concentrate on the good feeling rather than how sick he felt in this position. The bandana rapper understood and distracted his thoughts by pressing a finger between his cheeks. "It's been a while, better prepare you first."

The oldest of the two nodded barely and made a startled sound when he felt a wriggly wet tongue over his entrance. His arms gave in and he fell face first into his pillow with his butt held high by those strong hands. He concentrated on the circular movements of the tongue and groaned. "Faster."

Charlie removed his tongue and probed a finger at it. When the other gasped, he retreated and made the finger slick with his saliva first. Then he pushed the finger in again and gained a pleased sigh. The bandana rapper grinned and moved it in and out rapidly. When he saw his muscles tense, he added a finger and then another. Johnny bit his wrist to remain silent.

Charlie retreated his fingers and palmed his leaking erection. "I think you're ready. Turn around, will you?"

Johnny nodded and turned to face him, still on his knees. His cheeks were pink and he didn't dare to look him in the eye but Charlie was smiling at him. A reassuring, yet horny, smile. He kissed him briefly, then unbuttoned his own pants. He took out his hard length. "Go ahead."

Johnny pressed his eyes shut tightly for a second, reminding himself the pleasure was worth the sick feeling in his chest. He bent down and licked the tip. "You're not gonna make it wet like that, Johnny. You gotta deepthroat me", Charlie advised. He moved his hand down his own dick for a second, then let the other take it in his mouth. He sighed contently and placed a hand on Johnny's head. He bucked his hips into the sweet heat of the other's mouth. A hot puddle burned in his loins when the other swiped his tongue across his slit. He removed his mouth and sat up, looking as bad as he felt. Charlie cupped his chin and kissed his nose. "You're beautiful."

Johnny flashed him a small smile before he lied down on his back. "Just do it."

The bandana rapper nodded with a deep sigh and hovered over him. He pressed the tip of his dick against the entrance and waited for approval. When the other nodded, he slightly pushed himself inside and stopped moving. Johnny waited while Charlie closed his eyes. He was as tight as he remembered. He had to make sure he wouldn't come in the first few seconds so he slowly pushed inside, the heat around his dick unbearable. Both were breathing more heavily.

Johnny let a deep growl out of his throat escape. Charlie closed his hand around the neglected cock of his partner and pumped him with the short, shallow thrusts he did.

The younger of the two snapped his hips deeper and listened to the short moans he received. He covered his mouth with his own and passionately kissed him as he simultaneously fucked and stroked him. The blue masked rapper closed his eyes and lifted his head to hide his face in Charlie's shoulder.

The bandana rapper moved faster and harder to receive louder sounds. "Wh-what if the o-others come home?" Johnny moaned.

Charlie raised an eyebrow and thrust in hard, causing the other to let out a long sound. "Really? Thinking about that while I'm trying to fuck you?"

"S-sorry", The blue masked rapper apologized and bit his lip until it bled. The hot puddled feeling in his crotch expanded to every tip of his body as he climaxed with a shout of the other's name and coated his hand in thick white splatters.

Charlie grinned but the other's butt clenched and made him cum too. He fell back against the sidewall of the bunk and pulled his pants up. "Still beautiful."

Johnny nodded absently, took out a tissue and cleaned up. He fetched his boxers, pants and shirt and put it on. Then he crawled back in his bunk opposite of Charlie. He didn't say anything, which scared the bandana rapper. "Babe?"

"Don't."

"Don't what?"

"Don't babe me", Johnny said and he pulled his knees up. It was funny to see him crouched in the cramped spot with his arms around his knees and head resting on top of them. He waited for the next words but they never came. He just shut up and sat in silence, an empty look in his eyes.

"Johnny?"

No reaction.

"George!" Charlie called out. His boyfriend tilted his head to look at him. "Just leave me alone for a second, will you?"

"How long is that second for you?"

"I don't know."

The bandana rapper nodded and got out of the bunk. He patted his shoulder awkwardly and wanted to reach out for a kiss but Johnny moved away to lay flat on his front. Rejected he walked out to the couch and heard the other close the curtain of his bunk. Johnny rubbed the palm of his hand over his eye. He felt betrayed. Not by Charlie, by his body. He swallowed thickly and rolled on his back. It was unfair to exclude his boyfriend like that but he just couldn't believe his body liked the submissive position more than the dominant one. He closed his eyes. "Charlie?"

The bandana rapper was next to his bunk in less than a minute. "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"I am."

"You're forgiven."

"I love you", Johnny said. He sat up and shoved the curtain open again. "So much."

Charlie wrapped his arms around him and he felt safe again. Who cared if he was a bottom? The love of his life certainly didn't. As he put it; someone had to do it. "I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel


	20. Pick An Option (CSxDM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie and Danny get busy on their night off. Porn without a plot
> 
> Charlie Scene x Danny

The bass made their hearts buzz in their chests. It was dark. They were barely able to distinguish the dancing mass around them. An occasional strobe light broke the darkness, a mixture of red and blue made the room turn purple when they collided. The bar was on the left but they already knew that well enough since they weren't unfamiliar with it.

Danny swayed his shoulders and moved his feet along to the nice, steady returning beat. He moved his head along and felt the alcohol take a swing at his balance. He didn't care. He danced on. He put his hands in the air.

Charlie came up behind him and placed his hands on his hips. "Hammered yet?" he yelled into his ear. The lead singer simply grinned and danced on with the other standing against his back. The bandana rapper shook his head with a smile and moved along to the beat with him, his hands holding him steadily against him. Danny put his hands over the other's and turned his head back to look at him. "The question is: are you too drunk for this?"

"Slurring but still intelligible so I'm taking that as a no", Charlie replied. He pulled his friend close against his body and placed his head on his shoulder. The lead singer rolled his head to the side and let the other place a soft kiss in his neck. "Too bad because there's no way you'll agree to this sober."

"Then buy me a drink", the lead singer smirked. He ground his butt into the other's crotch and moved his hands to his waist. "Either buy me a drink or get me horny. Those are your options if you want me to agree to your little quickie."

"Who said I wanted a quickie?" Charlie chuckled. He caressed his chest, thumbs swiping over his nipples. "You've been teasing me since we met. I am not leaving before I've drawn this one out."

"Then pick an option", Danny repeated and rolled his eyes.

Charlie raised an eyebrow and traced a circle idly on his hip bone. "Rude."

The lead singer let out a harsh laugh and rolled his hips hoovering over Charlie's crotch. "You're the one who wants to get it on with me without taking me out for dinner first."

The rapper pulled his hips against him and placed another series of kisses in his neck. "I will. Take you. Out. To dinner. But first. Let me. show you why you should stick with me."

Danny threw his head back, making more room for the peppered kisses in his neck, followed by an open mouthed kiss. Charlie took his hand under his shirt, trailing up the sweaty scorching hot skin. He traced his protruding ribs and circled around his nipple. He rubbed himself against him while their breaths mingled and their tongues wrestled. His free hand groped his dick through his pants.

"Moving fast, huh", Danny murmured with a sigh when they broke the kiss. His neck felt sore because of the awkward angle but his body was certainly enjoying the stimulation. He reached back with his hand and palmed his crotch to find him half hard. He moved his thumb up and down over his tip and heard Charlie groan. The sound snapped him out of the pleasuring daze when he realized they were still in plain public. They had a whole audience. The rapper let go of his dick and slid his hand in his pants. "Charlie, wait."

Long hard strokes at the base of his cock through his boxers made him reconsider his resistance but he had to say something about it. "We can't. Not here."

Charlie grumbled a complaint but removed his hand and pulled him along by his arm. "Where are we going?"

"Bathroom."

"Why?"

"I'm fucking you right here and right now", he replied.

The lead singer let out a shaky breath when they entered the bathroom. All of the stalls were empty which was rare. Charlie pushed Danny into one of the stalls against the wall and smashed their lips together. No one could see them now, but they could still _hear them._ The rapper pushed his front into the wall and pressed into him from behind. He continued where he left off and kneaded his dick before putting his hand in his pants again and rubbing the slick tip in his boxers.

The lead singer let out a sigh, trying to keep in the sounds he wanted to make. His erection against his butt was a constant reminder of what was happening tonight. He felt his heart race. Charlie unbuttoned his pants and pulled it down to his knees along with his boxers. Danny felt his blood boil when he teased the tip of his dick, spreading the wet sticky precum all over his tip. He softly moaned and tried to thrust his hips but Charlie removed his hand when he tried to. "Don't."

When he remained still, the sinful hand returned to wrap around his boner and firmly stroke him up and down his length. Charlie nipped his neck and licked the spots where he would leave a hickey for sure. "What was my option? Get you horny? You're leaking all over my hand. I think I'm doing alright."

Danny scowled, his legs quivered. He couldn't move or he'd collapse and then this blissful feeling would go away. His breathing quickened in time with the fast strokes. "C-Charlie. P-Please", he managed to stutter.

"Please what? Let those outside hear what you want", Charlie deviously whispered as he slowed down his strokes to the minimum.

Danny tried to move his hips but Charlie held them firmly in place. "Please fuck me!"

The rapper grinned and looked down at his hand. "You think you made it slippery enough for me?"

"What?"

"You're right. Your precum isn't slippery enough for this", Charlie murmured. He put two fingers in front of the other's face. "Suck it."

Danny wanted to complain but he was too needy to care so he latched his tongue onto the two fingers and took them in his mouth. He felt Charlie's cock twitch against his butt as he swiped his tongue over the fingers. Danny tasted himself but he kept his mouth shut about it.

"That's right. Make them nicely wet for me."

By now the rapper had moved his free hand down to his erection. He jerked himself lazily while Danny licked the fingers one last time. He let go of them and braced himself against the wall.

Charlie circled his asshole and slid his index finger all the way inside. Danny let out a startled sound, his back straightened. The rapper slid his finger in and out of his butt slowly and increased his pace along with Danny's breath. "S-shit, Charlie. Harder."

The other could only growl at the sight of his pleasured face. He listened to his soft pleas and small moans. His tip felt sensitive and swollen. He had to fuck him NOW.

He added a finger and curled it to find his sweet spot. Danny clenched his ass around the fingers and jolted when he hit his prostate. "Oh God, do that again!"

Charlie scissored the fingers and retreated them when Danny was about to come all over the toilet seat. He took his dick out of his pants. The tip was leaking and turning purple because of the lack of stimulation. He threw his head back and stroked down the length, spreading the precum as lube all over it. He pressed the tip against Danny's entrance. "Ready?"

"Always was", Danny managed to spit out. The tip entered his ass. He swallowed the whole cock in less than a minute, shutting his eyes tightly to adjust to the feeling. Charlie circled the tip of his neglected erection to ease the uncomfortable feeling. "You ok?"

"Tight", the lead singer gritted.

The rapper closed the hand around his dick and squeezed the length down to the base and back up to encircle the tip with his thumb. He lowered his hand to massage his balls. "Then concentrate on this."

He spurted a streak of precum over his hand and opened his eyes. "Fuck. Move."

Charlie dragged his dick out but left the tip in and awaited the reaction. When he didn't find a red light, he snapped back inside and Danny moaned loudly. "Harder."

The rapper grinned to himself and thrust in harder, hitting his prostate like a pleasure button to the series of moans that followed. Danny's sudden realization of just how audible they were to the outer world only added to his arousal. He felt his balls clench. "So close."

Charlie placed a few kisses in his neck and stroked his dick in time with his thrusts. Danny felt like his legs were about to give in. It was too much. With closed eyes he felt the wet tongue work its way over his neck, the rock hard cock fucking him so hard from behind and the sinful hand jerking him off rapidly. He bit his lip. "Charlie. Harder. Please harder!"

The rapper squeezed his hand tightly around his erection and pushed his dick all the way inside his ass. Danny felt his orgasm build quickly like a racing car that was nearing them. The warm feeling in the bottom of his abdomen made his dick twitch in Charlie's hand. "So fucking close."

That's when Charlie pulled out and let go of his dick.

Danny almost collapsed but managed to remain upright. "No! No! Don't stop now! Fuck me! Make me cum."

The rapper grinned and licked his thumb. He quickly swiped over his tip. "You wanna cum?"

Precum oozed out of the tip and dripped on the floor.

"Yesss! Why would you do this to me? Fuck me!"

"You wanna cum all over my hand?"

"Yes! Damn it, yes! Charlie, I will kill you if you don't fuck me right now!"

Charlie chuckled and pushed the tip of his dick back inside. His thumb encircled the swollen tip around the leaking slit. He dipped his finger in the opening and thrust inside again. Danny let out a long moan. Whoever thought he was puking in there could now admit that moan was definitely something sexual. Charlie fucked him harder, the warm feeling in his abdomen spread to the tip of his toes until his head was completely empty in a flash of white. A feeling of hot searing pleasure shot through his back and splashed out of his dick into Charlie's hand and the wall. Danny shuddered, put down the toilet seat and let himself sink down on it, facing Charlie now. The rapper numbly stroked his own hard cock. "Can't I finish?"

Danny exhaled. "I can't stand anymore, too tired. Come closer. I'll suck you off."

Charlie took a step closer. The lead singer took him in his hand and licked the tip tentatively. He closed his mouth around the thick tip and dipped his tongue in the leaking slit. He encircled the head with his tongue and took more of him in his mouth. What he couldn't swallow, he stroked with his hand and his free hand cupped his balls. Charlie closed his eyes. "I think I'm gonna cum."

Danny licked the tip in a long slow swipe. "Now should I do the same thing you did? Just cut it out until you beg for me to let you cum all over my face?"

"No", Charlie warned him to which Danny smirked. "Ain't fun, is it? Don't worry."

The singer swallowed around his dick and repeatedly rolled his tongue over the opening. Charlie moaned and threw his head back, hands entangled in Danny's hair, keeping him firmly in place. The first drop of salty cum dripped onto his tongue. Danny continued to stimulate the underside of the tip when his mouth filled with more salty sperm. The singer swallowed every drop immediately and continued to lap his tip. He took him out of his mouth and licked along the length to catch a stray drop of white sticky fluid dripping down to his balls. He licked his lips and looked up at Charlie. "How was that?"

The rapper's heart was still racing and his breathing was erratic. The sight of Danny swallowing his cum almost turned him on again. Ok, no, it did turn him on again but he had to hold himself back so he wouldn't fuck him twice. He kissed his lips and wriggled his tongue inside, tasting the remains of his own sperm and making his dick stir again. "Fuck, Danny. Just watching you and kissing you gets me excited."

"Not here", Danny grinned. "When we get back, we can have a round two. I think my dick would explode if we didn't do this again."

Charlie sighed and kissed his lips again. "This really couldn't wait."

"Doing it in public kinda added some excitement."

"Next time we'll have sex backstage", Charlie grinned but Danny whined. "That's like five days away!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel


	21. Dysfunctional & Fucked Up (DMxTP)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After shooing the guys away from Deuce, Danny has a nice conversation with the ex-singer.
> 
> Danny x Deuce

Charlie shoved Deuce in the chest. "Real mature, you fucking moron!"

"What? You wanna talk shit about me now? You always were such a little pussy, Charlie", Deuce yelled. By the time the words left his mouth, Charlie had closed a hand around his throat and held a fist in the air. "You and your little slave group. They are obviously Hollywood Undead rip offs. Are you such a big fan of ours that you have to keep making songs about us?"

"You even stole fucking Dead In Ditches! Giving it a different title and different rapping parts doesn't make it a different song!" Johnny shouted, ready to strike Deuce down himself. Funny Man hadn't come along because he knew he'd beat him to pulp. Da Kurlzz remained aboard the bus as well. The guys could perfectly handle their enemy on their own. J-Dog consciously went into the city to get their groceries because he found it too painful to confront his ex-best friend. Danny silently stood next to Charlie. He lay a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Charlie, please. We agreed to confront. We didn't agree to beating up."

"I agree right now", Johnny growled.

The lead singer looked at Deuce. "You don't even know me. Why would you say such awful things about me?"

"About you? Oh yeah. You're obviously an American Idol reject. You sing like a pussy", Deuce replied, feeling Charlie's grip on his throat tighten. "And I do know you. We toured for almost two years together."

"You didn't know Danny. He only opened up to us a year after joining us", Johnny explained, squinting his eyes at the ex-lead singer.

Deuce rolled his eyes. "I know enough about him. I know he's your fuckboy. A stupid bandwhore, kept for the booty but his voice sucks."

"Really? Because Danny majored in music", Charlie stated, letting Deuce take the burn. He let go of him and shoved him with his back against the wall of the building. "You better shut your fucking mouth about us. Telling everyone how you wrote our songs? We were in it together. Take your defeat like a man, you retard", Johnny threatened. Charlie glared at him before he walked away. The blue masked rapper stomped Deuce in the stomach, making him gasp for air and crouch down, clutching his abdomen. He couldn't breathe properly. "Let that be a warning."

Johnny left and Danny looked down at him. "All I did, was support my friends. How is that wrong?"

He turned his back to Deuce when the lead singer looked up venomously. "I just pulled the knife out of my back, how is that wrong?"

"You backstabbed us", Danny said.

The ex-lead singer chuckled coldly. "You clearly don't get it. I got dumped because they thought I was impossible. What kind of a friend drops you when you get too hard to deal with? I was having a hard time and they dropped me for dead and kicked me out of the band I helped to create."

The lead singer's eyes saddened. "And I just joined my friend on the battlefield when they were wounded, risking to get all of the hate on me. Do you have any idea how many people hate me because I took your place?"

"Do you have any idea how much more famous you guys are than my nine lives? You guys tour all over the world. Where have I been?"

"Maybe if you stopped talking shit about us, your fame would increase", Danny mused.

Deuce lowered his head, sat down and pulled up his knees. "Whatever. Go follow your masters or suck a dick or something."

"Don't be so cold. I never did you any wrong."

"You took my place."

"It's not my fault you got kicked out", Danny fought to remain on top of this fight.

The singer sighed. "Yeah whatever, just go away, ok? I want to deal with this by myself now. Go away. Shoo."

Danny folded his arms. "I'm not a cat you can shoo. I'm definitely not Kesha."

"Kesha?"

"Yeah. 'I told kesha to shoo shoo'?"

"You listen to my songs?" Deuce asked baffled.

Danny nodded, his feet fiddling with a random pebble to hide his embarrassment. "I am still a fan of your music but I just don't like how you talk shit about us in some of them."

"What songs do you listen to then?" Deuce asked.

The lead singer shrugged. "America, Till I Drop, Walk The Walk, Help Me. I think you and Gadjet make some sick tracks when you're not talking shit about us."

"Ain't Till I Drop a track about you guys?"

"Yeah but not as obvious as Story of A Snitch or When We Ride. It's an ok track."

"Little Danny is a fan of my music", Deuce mused with a smile.

Danny sat down next to him. "You've got potential, Deuce. If only you'd stop talking shit about us."

"You don't get it. I was troubled and my friends dropped me. J-Dog laughed at me in my face when I told him about my problem", Deuce growled.

The lead singer cocked his head. "What problem? I never heard of that part."

"Really? They kept it a secret? Surprising. I don't know if I wanna tell you though."

"Come on. I haven't been hostile to you."

"Fine", Deuce sighed. "I was being impossible because I was dealing with some problems inside. I was only then figuring out what I wanted. I mean, I had a girl in my lap and I didn't feel anything like they did. No, I was fucking staring at our hot male actor. You know how confusing that is?"

"Wait…you're into guys?" Danny asked, wide-eyed.

The ex-lead singer rolled his eyes. "Yeah. They dropped me because I was impossible due to problems with my sexuality indirectly."

"They helped me through it just fine", Danny murmured. "Then again, I only became sweeter."

"What?"

"I went through a similar thing but I became sweeter because I had the biggest crush on Johnny."

"On Johnny?"

"Yeah", Danny grinned. "He politely rejected me but he still likes to hug me more than the others. My crush ended about a year ago though. I realized it was a longshot with someone who has a wife."

Deuce slowly moved his head, signing he was still listening. "You're really a nice kid, aren't you?"

"I like to think I am. I'm sure you're nice as well", Danny said. "You're just hurt but you're a broken wing. Not a broken thing."

The ex-lead singer smiled. "You're really good for my moral, you know. It would be lovely to get over the pain of years ago."

"I'll help you if you want me to. My happiness is contagious."

"I've noticed", Deuce said. He leaned into Danny. "Gadjet always encouraged me to backstab back."

"And I'm encouraging you to do the opposite. Shower your enemies in love, they'll be dumbfounded more than if you hate them. It's my motto."

The ex-lead singer gazed up at him into his hazel eyes. "Say, this is totally misplaced but wanna go grab a coffee? I kinda wanna get to know you since I really don't know you that well."

"Are you asking me out?" Danny asked baffled.

Deuce shrugged. "There have been weirder couples on first date, right?"

"I guess", the lead singer mused but when he saw the other's hopeful face drop he briefly touched his shoulder. "I'd love to go on a date with one of my idols."

"It's a date. A totally dysfunctional, fucked up, sweet first date."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel


	22. Caught Red Handed (CSxDM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie catches Danny playing with himself. Porn without a plot!
> 
> Danny x Charlie Scene

Danny moved his hand down his upper body and over his tight jeans. He squeezed his dick through his pants, moved down to his ass and back up again, pulling shirt up. He let out a relaxed sigh. At times like these all he wanted, was to feel pleasure. It had been so long since anyone fucked him. He caressed himself down again, hand slipping into his jeans. The confining space wasn't comfortable but he managed to pull some hard strokes through his boxers. He hummed, unbuttoned his jeans and pulled it down to his knees.

He massaged his balls, dipped down between his ass cheeks and back up again to tease his length through the clothing. He felt blood rush down to his cock and opened his eyes to see it slowly hardening. He pulled his boxers down slightly, trapping the tip of his erection in between the waist band. He teased himself with his thumb, bucked his hips and chocked out a moan. It wasn't wet enough. He licked over his thumb and returned to pull back his foreskin and slide his wet thumb over his sensitive tip. He loved the wild sensation it spread all the way to his toes.

With a satisfied smile he felt a wet streak dripping out of his dick. He dipped his finger in it and spread it over the tip, now biting his lip hard. He pulled his boxers down completely, freeing his hardness into the cool air. He was going too fast for his likings and retreated his hand. His hips bucked into nothingness, seeking friction but there was none. When he started to become frustrated with his own teasing, he gripped the base of his dick, squeezed it slightly and stroked upwards in hard squeezes. He arched his back and licked across his lips.

He touched himself in slow tantalizing strokes until he couldn't help himself anymore and he started stroking himself furiously. His breath hitched and his chest moved up and down quickly, trying to keep up with his own pace. He let out a groan and slowed his pace again, squeezing his balls for a second and feeling the rush of his own blood in his lower region again. Danny dipped a finger in his own precum and slid his fingers down the underside of his shaft. He bit down hard on his lower lip and bucked his hips, the teasing sensation too much. He moaned shamelessly. No one could hear him anyway. He was home alone. He jerked himself off in a vast pace, making sure to not touch his tip again. He closed his eyes and parted his lips to let a loud moan escape. He looked down at himself, his tip all swollen because of the lack of stimulation. He moved his head back again and moved his hand over himself again in hard strokes up and down. He gasped when he palmed the tip of his dick, increased his pace. His hips bucked on their own accord, movements becoming highly erratic until he couldn't hold it anymore. He shut his eyes tightly and grit his teeth, groaning when his orgasm hit him hard. Thick lines of cum coated his abdomen as he panted in the afterglow. "F-fuck."

He rode out his orgasm, still in undeniable bliss while he lazily stroked his dick. The erection was still straining and even after he came, precum still leaked out of the tip down to his balls. He felt dirty about the act he just put up but the fading waves of pleasure told him he had to do this more often. He opened his eyes and stared the ceiling. He sat upright and caught a glimpse of someone standing in the doorway. He gasped when he saw the figure. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to see that", Charlie replied, arms folded. He walked in the room. Danny blushed and quickly pulled up his pants but the bandana rapper pushed him on his back and held him down by his shoulders. "Charlie?!"

"You're so bad. Enjoying yourself and getting me all horny and then you'd just walk away? No you don't."

The lead singer bit his lip nervously. "You wanna…?"

"Hush", Charlie said. He straddled the surprised lead singer and leaned down to place a kiss on his lips. He wriggled his tongue inside and caressed his upper body down to his hips. He broke the kiss and grinned. "I'll come by unannounced more frequently if I'll find you like this again."

Danny licked his lips. "Enjoyed my show then?"

"I did. Very much. I love how loud you were at the end, just shamelessly moaning like a whore while touching yourself", Charlie expressed and proved his point by placing hot kisses along his neck and making him moan again. "I can't help but want to do that to you."

The lead singer hummed when the other pulled down his pants again and let him take off his shirt. "You better make it worth my while."

Charlie helped his pants off completely and tossed it somewhere into the room. He parted Danny's legs and humped against him, still in shorts. Danny gasped as he felt Charlie's erection poking in between his naked legs. He pulled down his own pants, squeezing himself in his boxers before he pulled them down too. He looked down at Danny. His own cum was still all over himself. He swiped it up with his fingers, making Danny frown but he remained silent. Charlie used the white sticky fluid make his dick slippery for a soft jerk. He was rock hard already. Danny reached a hand out to touch him but Charlie grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head. "You've got your round of touching. It's my turn. If you move your hands, I'm quitting."

The singer nodded quietly and looked longingly at the long and thick cock before him. He let his head fall back on the bed and shut his eyes when Charlie caressed one hand over his chest. He bent over and kissed his neck, then his collar bone, his chest. He pressed his tongue around a nipple and sucked softly, doing the same to the other one. He trailed his tongue down his stomach and over his abdomen, tasting the remains of the other's cum on his way down. Danny's dick was flaccid after his little adventure so Charlie nipped the length softly before he licked it sideways to the top and closed his mouth around the tip. Danny moaned softly and wanted to bring his hand down to touch Charlie's head but he knew he wasn't allowed to. He didn't want Charlie to stop. He put his hands underneath the pillow as if it was a chain to hold him back. The bandana rapper licked down his shaft to his balls and back up again to deep throat him. Danny bit back on a moan and Charlie chuckled. "Be loud, Danny. Moan like no one can hear you."

The singer remained silent but when Charlie sucked harder, he let out a needy moan. "Oh fuck, I'm so hard."

The rapper smirked and let go of his dick with a wet pop. He licked down the shaft and followed his saliva dripping down the length in between his balls and down to his ass. He grabbed Danny and turned him over on all fours. "Stay like that."

Danny hummed affirmatively in response. Charlie caressed both hands over his back and down to his ass, spreading his ass cheeks. He put his dick between them and thrust his hips, moving his dick between his ass up but not entering him. Danny shut his eyes tightly in frustration. Three years. It had been three years since he last got fucked by someone. He couldn't handle it when someone would tease him now. He needed to be fucked. NOW. He tried to press back to get him inside but Charlie pulled back. "No, you don't. Needy much?"

"Fucking needy", Danny murmured.

Charlie retreated but kept his hands on his ass to spread them wide. He licked over his butthole, making him arch his back and strut his ass for him. "Fuck, what are you doing?"

"Preparing you", Charlie replied with a grin, licking over his butthole again and wriggling his tongue inside a little. He made circular movements with it before inserting it again. He licked his lips and poked a finger at it. When Danny tensed, he retreated and put his finger in his mouth before he returned and pressed his finger inside the singer. Danny's arms gave in and his head hit the pillow. He groaned. "Fucking tease."

"Fucking whore", Charlie replied with a scowl. He curled his finger and turned it around until Danny hissed and his dick twitched. "Found it."

"Found what?" Danny managed to ask when the pleasuring flash had passed in his head.

"Prostate", Charlie replied before he inserted another wet finger.

Danny moaned when it brushed his hot spot. "C-Charlie!"

"What?"

"Just fuck me already!" the lead singer shouted.

Charlie blinked a few times before he retreated his finger. "You sure you can handle that already?"

Danny squinted his eyes. "If you don't fuck me right now, I'm cutting off your schlong and using it myself."

The bandana rapper cleared his throat and pushed him down into the pillow, face first. "It's better you don't talk. Your dirty talk is too gory"

The singer rolled his eyes but he was more than happy when he felt the dick line up with his butthole. He spread his legs more and closed his eyes. He awaited the feeling he had missed for so long. Charlie pressed the tip inside and let him adjust but Danny growled into the pillow. "Don't you fucking dare stop."

Charlie chuckled. "It'll hurt."

"No, it won't", Danny complained.

The rapper shook his head amused and thrust himself harshly inside. Danny let out a long moan and Charlie was already pulling back for another hard thrust. The singer felt pleasure ripple through his abdomen to his dick, leaking his fluids onto his blankets. "Harder."

Charlie thrust inside really hard and let a moan escape himself.

Danny shuddered when he hit his sweet spot again and wriggled his ass to get more inside of him. "You fuck like a girl."

The rapper scoffed. "Watch your potty mouth or I'm quitting."

"Then fuck harder", Danny barked, all frustration rushing out of him.

Charlie kept up a hard and fast pace, pounding Danny into the bed who was holding an orchestra of moans and pleasured shouts. "Oh fuck, Charlie. Harder! Oh yes, just like that! Again!"

The rapper reached around him and found his neglected dick. He massaged his balls like he had seen him doing and moved slowly up to the dripping tip of his dick. His slit was slippery and hard to find in such a wet line leaking onto the bed. A puddle had formed on the bed by now. In a matter of seconds his whole hand was coated in his precum too. "Isn't it better when you don't have to do it by yourself?"

Danny felt his chest swell with pleasure and his dick throbbed in need. "Yes!"

"How much better?" Charlie asked, voice dropping to a dangerous low vibration against his back. Danny screamed his name when he thrust in hard against his prostate. "It's the best!"

"You're so horny right now, aren't you?" Charlie teased.

Danny bit down hard on his lip, blood dribbling down to his chin. "So fucking horny."

"Wouldn't it be a pity if I pulled out?" he continued.

"Don't you fucking dare deny me this. I haven't had sex in three years, Charlie. You don't want me to get feral with you", Danny threatened.

Charlie laughed mockingly and fucked him in long slow hauls. "Bet you really wanna draw this out then. Imagine your orgasm now. You haven't had sex in such a long time and now you're getting a rough buttfuck together with a hard handjob."

He emphasized his words by rapidly jerking him off and kneading his length harshly. He thrust inside of him harder and harder until the singer couldn't think clearly anymore. All he could think about, was how good it felt to have a dick inside of him again. He pressed himself into Charlie, his orgasm building up again but it was taking way longer because he had already come earlier. It was too much. He was being pleasured so nicely and his orgasm was building so teasingly slow. He spread his legs more. "Harder, fuck me harder! Make me cum, Charlie! Make me shoot my load all over myself."

Charlie was having a hard time containing his own pleasure but he managed to keep it inside. After all he'd been masturbating to Danny's delicious show. He squeezed his dick so hard, it almost had to hurt but it didn't. It felt great. Danny bit into the pillow to hide his scream when his climax crashed into him, making him see white and black and every other color behind his eyes while his nerves were exploding. He covered the blankets below in a puddle of white stickiness. It never seemed to stop shooting out of his dick. Charlie fucked his orgasm out of him and jerked him off until the feeling of bliss decreased. He panted and his dick felt like it would explode as soon as someone touched him again. It didn't help Charlie was still jerking him off. He couldn't find his words. Charlie pulled out of him, his own dick still throbbing and hard. "Suck me off."

Danny couldn't comprehend the words at first but he slowly turned over and bent down to take his dick into his mouth. He sucked loosely because his head was still in a pleasured daze. He bobbed his head up and down quickly and jerked the base of his shaft off simultaneously. Charlie tightened his guts when his own orgasm neared. "I'm gonna cum."

Danny stroked his length rapidly and opened his mouth when the spurts of his cum entered his mouth. Long after the fluids had stopped leaving his dick, he was still stroking him to ride out his orgasm. The sperm was still in his mouth when he looked up at Charlie. He opened his mouth with a daring smirk but he didn't expect Charlie to crash their lips together and press him with his back into the bed. He shoved his tongue in his mouth, tasting his own sperm and taking it into his own mouth. Their tongues lapped all of the fluids up until only saliva was left. Charlie broke the kiss panting. "I…"

"That was the best fuck I've ever had", Danny moaned, still feeling the pleasure searing through his body on his nerves' ends. "We should do that again."

Charlie gulped. "Definitely."

He kissed him again and pulled him upright. Danny scowled at him. "No cuddling?"

"Are you a girl now?" Charlie asked mockingly but the lead singer folded his arms. "It's rude to leave after a fuck."

The bandana rapper sighed and wrapped his arms around his waist from behind as the lead singer sat on the edge of the bed. He nuzzled the back of his neck. "I wasn't going to leave, you know."

"Then what were you going to do?" Danny asked.

Charlie kissed the back of his neck down to his shoulder. "Just stay with you. In silence while basking in the searing white feeling of our joint pleasure."

"You mean you wanted a round two?" Danny stated confused.

Charlie shrugged. "Not really anymore. I'm already exhausted enough after I got off twice."

"Twice?"

"You didn't think I was just watching you, did you?" Charlie mocked.

Danny blushed. "Oh."

A moment of silence passed when Charlie decided to speak up. "I know this is totally misplaced but you wanna go out sometimes?"

"Does this count as a first date?"

"No."

"Then I'd love to go on a first date with you", Danny laughed and he leaned back into his arms. "You're not just asking me out because we fucked, did you?"

"No, I had a crush on you for a while and I was actually coming up to you to tell you but hell, I found you like this and I just couldn't resist."

"You came to my house to tell me this?"

"Yeah, Johnny pushed me to do it."

"Johnny told you to get your ass over to my place and you just did? Why?" Danny asked.

Charlie widened his eyes. "Oh fuck, I didn't come alone."

"WHAT? You came here with Johnny and we've been fucking loud as hell?"

The bandana rapper laughed in embarrassment. "Actually. I came here with Johnny and J-Dog."

"They heard us, didn't they?!" Danny squeaked loudly.

"Yeah, we did!" Johnny shouted from downstairs.

The lead singer hid his face in Charlie's shoulder. "Why? Oh God, why?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel!


	23. Joke's On Me (CSxDK)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being their inside joke as gay, Matthrew is starting to feel a little insecure about his sexuality. Could he actually be gay, or at least bi? With Charlie as the mastermind behind this whole joke, it felt just so natural that Matthrew talked to him about his insecurity. Sure, Charlie wanted to make fun of the older for believing in the joke but when he sees that Kurlzz is about to break down in tears, he had to do something.
> 
> Charlie Scene x Da Kurlzz

Da Kurlzz' POV

Should I laugh or should I cry about this? I'm not really that certain anymore. Surely I could see the irony in this but the joke had to be on me because I wasn't the one laughing with my self-esteem down here on the floor. In another world it might've worked out alright but not here. Pick yourself up, Matt.

Charlie was picking on me again but I shrugged it off. I always shrugged it off. Why did I get to be called the gay one while he was off pretending to be a couple with Johnny? I flicked him off a few times but he was untouchable. His attitude would never fade. Charlie would always be Charlie and we all knew that. He'd always favor teasing me over teasing Danny. Our lead singer wasn't really one to make fun of. He was the one who touched us in the soft spot of our heart every now and then.

"Hey fag, get over here", Charlie called out.

I sighed and looked up when he grinned. "I meant the other fag. Johnny!"

The blue masked rapper dropped his gaze to Charlie and shook his head with a smile. "Yeah?"

Fag. Three letters, one syllable, a thousand hits to my chest. No idea why the word hit me so hard. I wasn't gay. No one could ever prove I was and I'd never done anything to lead anyone on, though that word cut through me. "Nobody fucking likes you", I murmured underneath my breath, hand glued to my phone. I wasn't doing anything but if I was staring at my phone, he'd leave me alone for a bit.

A hand on my shoulder made me jump but it was only J-Dog. "You know he's kidding right?"

"He's always kidding, why?"

"Because you're looking really blue."

I shifted in my seat. "Coincidence."

He shrugged and moved on. The word really did hit me badly. Why, I didn't know but it felt like I was taking it too personal. A small ball hit my head and I drew up my shoulders on the impact. Funny Man laughed. "Sorry! Sorry! I didn't mean to hit you but you're sitting next to the trashcan."

"He's impersonating white trash", Charlie grinned, "or rainbow trash."

"Why rainbows?"

"Because you're fabulously gay", the rapper replied.

As you might imagine, his jokes went on like that for a whole day. I had to keep listening to those stupid comments and the others just laughed. At some point I fled to my bunk, drawing the curtain closed. The guys were totally ok with gay people but were they really? They kept joking about it. What if I was gay? Would they accept me if I was? The thoughts gave me a headache. I closed my eyes. Only now did I notice how tired I was. The moment you're about to fall asleep, you see figures forming on your eyelids. If you concentrate on them, they disappear but if you loosely follow them, they'll become more apparent. Like a dream.

A dream in which Charlie wasn't an imaginary item with Johnny. He was mine, all mine. It was a short image before I snapped awake again. Only five minutes had passed. It felt strange to call him mine but he was only joking because he loved me. He was my best friend. What if he called me gay because it was true? What if I wasn't as certain about my sexuality as I thought I was? I should talk to him about it. I opened my eyes and gasped when I saw Charlie's face staring back at me. "Hey, saddy face"

"Hey", I whispered. My loud voice would break the thin tension between us as he felt so close to me. "I'm tired."

The rapper offered me a grin. He climbed in the bunk and we both sat down against the wall, legs dangling off. "Why the sad face?"

I closed my eyes, head bumping into the wall and a sigh escaping my lips. "It's just. You're always making these gay jokes about me and I didn't really mind them but you know… what if I were gay?"

"You're not", Charlie stated but I opened my eyes to look at him. "How can you be so sure?"

He laughed, short and harsh. "Because you're fucking not."

My voice was gone and I could only stare him, partially turned to face him. His face was a mixture of confusion, anger and sorrow. "You can't be gay. You're just saying this because of the stupid jokes. You're retarded if you think they could be reality."

My heart skipped a beat but not the positive way. It was the way you knew your stomach was about to empty itself. My lips trembled. "They might be real."

The hatred he showed while staring off into the empty space, made me feel like I was rejected even before I knew for sure what was going on with me. Never had I doubted my own sexuality but how could I be certain of what I was? Especially when I'd been single for a long time now. I blinked a few times too much and the corner of my eyes felt wet. Not now. Not fucking now. Not in front of Charlie.

He chuckled mockingly but when he looked at me, his expression melted. A spark of pity in the depth of his eyes. "Matt, don't cry."

I shook my head and moved away from him in the small space. He grabbed my wrist while I was trying to get away. I felt embarrassed, dejected and hated. I didn't want to cry in front of him. He pulled me closer. I stumbled forward and against him. He tilted my chin so I'd look up at him. He bent down and kissed me. Charlie Scene fucking kissed me. I fucking let him. A warm feeling in my chest expanded to my other limbs and I didn't feel like letting go anymore. His lips moved so passionately against mine. It made my heart flutter. When he broke the kiss, he stared down at me. "Are you gay?"

I blinked in confusion. "What?"

"I kissed you so you could find out if you were gay. If it felt good, you're probably into guys or at least bi", Charlie said.

My dazed cloud combusted. "Oh."

"Why else would I kiss you?"

He stared at me for a few seconds before his eyes widened. "Fuck."

"Yeah", I said as I slowly sat upright next to him. "At least I know the answer now."

Charlie slowly moved his head like he wasn't processing what I was saying. He hid his face in his hands. "That was probably the worst idea I've ever had."

"Probably", I admitted and he stomped my arm. "What's the answer?"

"I really like your kiss", I said, feeling silly while I did. Believe me or not but it sounded way better in my head than when I actually said it out loud. Charlie was silent for a second before he shrugged. "That means you're into guys, right?"

"I guess I am", I said.

He gazed at me. "Does it mean anything else?"

I shook my head. "No. Only that I might like guys."

"Good", Charlie said, smiling at me. "I'll let the jokes die down a bit."

"You can still make jokes", I said. "Just not offensive jokes."

"Your face is offensive", the rapper mocked me. We laughed and he jumped off my bunk. "You're still my best friend, Mattie, even when you turn out to be a fa-…gay."

"Thanks", I said and he walked away.

I lied down, facing the wall. Did it mean anything, Charlie? Yes. It meant I might be into guys.

It meant I love you but of course I could never tell you that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel


	24. Meant To Be (?x?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's hard to watch your crush make up with his boyfriend when you know you could offer him so much more
> 
> ?x?

I heard them fighting today. Not just a fight. Screams, loud cries and that kind of stuff. He said some pretty hurtful things to him. I heard it all. Afterwards he sat down next to me, awfully quiet. His eyes were tired. I knew he'd been crying which felt strange. I'd never seen him cry. I wonder why he's staying with his boyfriend if he makes him that unhappy.

"Did anything happen?"

"No."

Obvious lie. I heard them fight. I knew exactly what happened but I wanted him to say it. _Say you're unhappy with him so I can scream at you for staying with him._ It was a horrible thing to think but it was true. This screaming competition had been going on for two months now. My heart couldn't bear the unhappiness he caused him.

"I know you're lying."

"You want an award for that?"

"Don't be sarcastic, Charlie", I whispered.

He gazed at me, eyes empty. I feared what would happen to him. These last two months he'd been devastated, angry, humiliated, sad but I was scared he'd become careless one day. I was scared he'd rather kill himself than break up with him.

Charlie shrugged. "So we had a fight, does that solve anything? Does my confirmation of the obvious solve the damn fight?"

"Had? It's over?" I asked.

He shook his head. "I don't know what you're asking. Are you asking about the fight or the relationship?"

"The fight."

"I don't know. If the fight's over, he wouldn't leave me hurt."

"Why don't you leave him?"

"Because I don't want to."

I put an arm around his shoulders but he pulled away. "Not now."

"It's just a friendly hug."

"I know."

My arm fell to my side. "Where did he go?"

"No idea. Probably out for a smoke or something."

"You wanna talk about the fight?" I tried.

He glared at me like I was asking the dumbest of things and it made me feel terrible. "No reason to be angry with me. I'm not the one who makes you miserable."

Charlie flinched and for a split second I could see the pain written on his face. My mouth closed. No need to push him away any further. He tugged my arm, put it back around his shoulders and hugged my side. "Why does it hurt so bad?"

Some may think he was being whiny but I didn't. I thought he was beautiful even when he was crying into my shirt. He sniffed a few times before he lifted his head to look at me. "What did I do to deserve such a good friend and such a bad boyfriend?"

"I don't know but you deserved me by living", I mused.

He sunk lower, resting his head in my lap. I wiped away his tears with my thumbs and rested my hand on his chest. "It's ok. I'll always be here."

"Even when I push you away?" he asked.

I nodded. "Always means always."

Charlie closed his eyes. "Best friend ever."

The smile on his face made me chuckle. He was such a strange guy to shift his moods so quickly. I wondered if anyone else had ever noticed the problems between him and his boyfriend. I didn't know.

I ruffled his hair slightly and Charlie relaxed, his tensed up muscles too. "What am I supposed to do to save us?"

"Da Kurlzz is the one who needs to see how precious you are", I scolded him.

Charlie hummed. "I don't know. I wonder why he hasn't broken up with me yet if he thinks I'm such a pain in the ass."

"Why don't you break up with him?"

"Because I don't want to", he said, more sternly this time. "He practically told me he hates me."

"He doesn't."

"He does."

"What caused the fight anyway?" I asked.

Charlie shrugged. "I wanted to know why he was so on edge lately and he lashed out."

"Ironic", I said but the rapper stomped me in the arm. "Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"You think I'm stupid for letting him get to me."

"I do", I mused. _Probably also because you can't see the one who'd take better care of you as a boyfriend which is practically everyone in the world._

The rapper rolled his eyes. "Matt and I got together because of our strong feelings. I can't let it go to waste. I'm fixing this shit."

I was hesitant but I decided not to reply with anything negative. The look in his eyes told me he needed to believe his own words in order to go on. What if he shut me out one day? What if he told me to get away from him one day? I didn't think I'd survive that.

"Charlie?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you promise me one thing?"

"What is it?"

"Don't let him destroy you."

Charlie let out a sigh. "I'm already broken."

"No, you're not. You're strong and you can go through this."

I wanted to tell him he had the power to end the pain but then I thought he'd take it the wrong way and kill himself instead of killing the relationship.

"Listen, Charlie…"

"Yeah."

"I kinda… I can't bear seeing you with Matt while he makes you unhappy."

"I know that but…"

"Wait."

"What?"

"It's because I really think he's not the one for you. You deserve to be happy with someone who loves you. Like me."

His eyes grew wide but before he could respond, the door of the bus slammed closed.

"What the fuck? I'm out for a smoke and you're already in another's lap?"

Charlie shot upright and out of my arms. "No! It's not like that! I was upset and he-…"

Kurlzz shrugged. "I don't care anymore."

The rapper jumped at him and wrapped his arms around him tightly. "No, no. Don't stop caring. Don't leave me."

Matt raised his eyebrows. "Why would I leave?"

"Because you hate me."

"I don't hate you."

"But all we do, is fight", Charlie murmured.

Matt wrapped his arms around him. "I know but that doesn't mean I don't love you anymore. We get through anything, even when I'm agitated. I'm love at expert level and you're acing it."

The two smiled at each other and Da Kurlzz pulled him to the bunks by his wrist. "Let's talk more privately."

Charlie let himself get pulled along but glanced at me over his shoulder with an apologetic look in his eyes.

My feelings collapsed.

_Don't let him see your tears. Don't let him see you cry, Johnny._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel


	25. Dearest Love of My Life (CSxDK)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Da Kurlzz has some things that need to be said
> 
> Da Kurlzz x Charlie Scene

My dearest love of my life. I wonder how this all happened so suddenly. The day we met seems so far away. You remember that day as well as I do. The first day of our life. It was almost like it was meant to be like that. It was all of the cheesy romantic comedies combined. Exactly as people predicted love at first sight would be. The clumsy stuttering of words wasn't as appealing as it was in those movies but it was adorable. It was the cuteness of our meeting that brought my whole world down. Your low voice shooting upwards and those eyes widening as if they realized your embarrassing little mistake.

Cute was the only word I could describe it with. Your cheeks turned pink. You cleared your throat and stuck out your hand as if we hadn't already said our names. You wanted our meeting to be sealed with a handshake, like you wanted to feel if I was real or imaginary. When I took your hand, you realized it was real. We sparked and an undeniable flame ignited the whole room in its wake.

I believe we both realized this was a milestone in our life. This was something that would determine our lives together. The whole world around us became vague figures. No lines to be distinguished, only colors fading into one another and a faint light hoovering over them. They mingled, formed new figures and there we were in the same band. You and I were part of the same band and it seemed like a dream come true. To the outer world we'd be best friends for the rest of our lives, but those close to us knew the reality of our closeness.

Our friends spotted the slightest affection in our voices and touches. Your hand accidentally touched mine and I didn't pull away. Neither did you. Whenever we met, it was with a hug but neither of us wanted to let go when we finally had to part. Each time we parted, it took us an hour to say goodbye. We were inseparable. Our eyes would meet and we'd shy away. The feeling had yet to become familiar to us. What was the feeling we were experiencing when we gazed into each other's eyes? I don't think we knew what it was back then. I believe both of us had a few struggles to overcome in order to make it work.

Now I have never asked you about your struggles with it but then again, I never had to ask. Our emotional connection was so strong I could almost read your mind. You didn't need to talk about the past. You needed me to be there and support you in the present. You needed me to see the big sign in your eyes that said: I survived and that's all that matters. I spotted the sign so I never asked about your struggles with the feelings between us.

I myself never told you about them because we were absolutely perfect. The sheer perfection of our combination made the slightest pain inside fade. The realization of who I truly was inside, faded when I was accompanied by such a god like you. You were my everything and you still are. Back in those days after the struggles I was aware we had to do something about it. Not getting rid of it, no never. We had to embrace it, endorse it, encourage it. We had to make it bigger than ever. Only then would people see that what we had, was real.

Such beautiful words to describe how I asked you out. It was hilarious to say in the least. It was like we relived our meeting. Only this time, my voice was the stuttering clumsy mess and you were the amused one. That subtle curve of your lips made me feel reassured as I continued my request of asking you out. Others were watching, surprised by my actions or maybe not? Some of them saw it coming. It didn't matter back then because all I could see, was your radiant face smiling at me now. You gave me a slight nod right when I started to become anxious because of the silence.

Easy as that we started off our first date. We hit it off quite well. You and I became more than the best friends we were to the outer world.

Who would've thought you were such an affectionate person deep down inside? You've been hurt so many times I hadn't even considered your sensitivity and vulnerability inside. Your heart had been stitched together so many times by then. It had been beaten by a hammer, dragged over the floor and trampled so many times. Nothing was left of it until we met. I found every single piece of your broken heart and taped them all together only to heal them with my pure love for you.

You were so beautiful when you opened up to me. Your heart lay bare in front of me to touch and caress. Not a single cell in my body considered hurting the tenderness inside. Not ever would I treat you badly. For years we've kept this going and I can still tell you I love you with every single fibre in my body.

Each and every time we get together, our energy connects in ways I could've only imagined when I was younger. The dream of a prince charming on a white horse seemed to fall into nothingness compared to the great love I felt for you. I still feel that love for you. It hasn't wavered in the slightest in those years we've been together.

I still cherish waking up next to you. I still praise myself the luckiest person alive when I wake up to your sleeping beauty cradled in my arms. How could I not? Your smile makes my stomach feel like someone's setting off firecrackers inside of it. It still amazes me how we make it work with no fighting at all.

You and I could never get upset with each other because those who fight, are an opposite cause. Fighting is caused by two opposed parties so we could impossibly fight since we were on the same side. We were two of the same cause. We could only get through things together.

There was no way we could ever part. There's still no way we can part. I can only exist with you by my side now that I have tasted the perfect imperfection that forms your existence. Your kiss feels like a thousand cushions to my sore head. Your lips taste like sugar coated chocolate with strawberry frosting on top. I've loved your touch, your lips, your kiss, your body.

Could I ever live without you? The answer was no. The answer will always be no. I breathe nothing but your scent. Your scent makes breathing air seem like drinking acid rather than the sweetest drink you've ever had. I'd die to wake up nuzzling your hair and feeling your body heat against me.

Our love makes Shakespeare rewrite Romeo And Juliet because he wants it to be as pure as ours is. He quotes us in order to make it more romantic. The whole world is jealous of what we have because we prove that fairytales can actually come true. Even after all of these years since we met, your loving gaze has never changed.

Neither has mine. That's the whole reason I knew we were purity on its own. Now I can see you're looking at me like I've gone insane. You stare at me like you think it's unnecessary to speak these words but that's where you're wrong. It's very much urgent for me to finally tell you just how much I love you. I know I've been going on and on about the love story but it's not just a stupid stereotypical fabulous love story. It is the story of you and I. Which is exactly why I want to marry you now.

Da Kurlzz looked up, quite content of his speech. "So what do you think of my wedding vow for you?"

Charlie stared at him, face completely blank and blinking a few times before he fainted backwards onto the carpet of their living room with a low thud.

The drummer gazed at him worriedly. "Too long?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel


	26. The Heat (FMxDM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Funny Man waking up and making some sweet love
> 
> Danny x Funny Man

Dark figures dance across my eyesight. Were my eyes closed or open? I could not recall. My mind was clogged with the thick fog of sleepiness. I inhaled deeply through my nose, stretched slightly in the cramped space by stretching out my toes and relaxed in the soft heat of my surroundings.

This was heaven.

For a second I sighed as I realized my arm had fallen asleep and I could no longer feel it. Feeling my shoulder with my good hand I found my sleeping arm beneath the beauty that formed my heated surroundings. I grinned to myself, snatching my arm away and folding my arms against my chest. My chin turned downwards I nested my head in the most comfortable spot. Pure heaven. If only my mind would find rest again, I could sleep like this. Unfortunately for me, my mind never finds any rest. Instead I stretched once again, arms out and turned my back to the source of warmth. Soft grip tightened around my waist when I shifted. Was he awake?

A quick look over my shoulder confirmed he was still asleep. I sunk back into the welcoming space of his front and felt his head rest on my shoulder. "Stop moving."

His voice was low, groggy and just so sexy like that. The whisper made chills travel down my spine. I shuddered and covered his hands with my own around myself. "I love it when you hold me like this", I said when I found my voice again.

He smiled against my shoulder and placed a kiss on the warm skin. He bent slightly more and took me along in the crook. We lay there spooning but it felt like we were just one soul. He placed another kiss in my neck. "What time is it?"

"I think somewhere around three", I murmured, not daring to look at the clock. It would only make me paranoid and I'd watch it all the time until dawn came.

He shifted slightly. Goosebumps rose on my arms as I felt his naked abs brush my back. "Go back to sleep, Danny."

I grinned to myself, turned around in his hold. A gasp escaped my lips when I spotted his tired eyes blinking at me but staring at me with such love. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulled myself up a bit to kiss his lips sweetly. His taste was the best type of sugar I could get. His tongue peeked in between my lips and I granted entrance. At times like these I felt at ease. Just in our safe bed. My beloved Mexican pressed against me and our lips connected. Kissing him was my favorite addiction.

He caressed his hands down my sides to my hips and pressed me up against him. A burning feeling in my stomach told us it was too warm underneath the blankets but I didn't care. The feeling was chased away by a hot flutter as he caressed my abdomen up to my chest. He jolted, turning me on my back and hoovering on top of me. Our lips were still battling as he held me firmly in place with one hand, the other exploring me like they had never touched me before.

My mind was trying to grasp the sensation in my body as well as the delicious taste of his tongue. He placed one knee between my legs, parting them slightly. My dick twitched in response of the change in position. My arms let go of his neck as I was resting against the soft mattress and made their way down to his chest. I broke the kiss to catch my breath. "I love you."

He let out a short chuckle before he kissed along my jawline. I moved my head back, granting him access to my neck. He sucked a single spot harshly with a grin. "Hope you don't mind the spot in the morning."

"I don't care. I'm yours", I managed to say. He changed his knee closer between my legs, using a hand to part my legs slightly more. Just the anticipation of what he could've touched aroused me. My body was asking him to touch it, caress it, stroke it. Instead he chose to kiss my neck thoroughly. His hands were warm and resting on my sides. I swallowed and turned my head slightly.

He looked into my eyes with that knowing stare of his. He pecked me on the lips and then again as he lowered his hand to caress my dick softly. I bucked my hips to bring him closer but he moved away when I did. I let out a soft sound and he placed the palm of his hand against it, curling his fingers around my length. He gave me a few lazy strokes as he decided to focus on our kiss. It was frustrating but the kiss felt so good, I didn't even mind.

He teased the tip down the shaft to my balls and back up again. I grit my teeth, spreading my legs for him like I was his property. He liked it and I knew he did. He stroked me more firmly as if he was finally getting to the part I had anticipated ever since I kissed him earlier. He hoovered over me, his body heat radiating. He felt like my own heater. And he was always hot.

My hand found its way to his cock and stroked it roughly up and down. I knew he liked it more roughly than I did but that didn't mean he had to be careful with me. He was already hard. One time I had asked him how he got so hard so quickly every time. He simply smiled and said just the sight of me excited him. My cheeks turned crimson as I remembered the low vibration in his voice when he had said it. I felt like he desired me. Not just because he loved my personality and just my way of doing things but because he worshipped my body every time we made love.

He changed his hand and used the other one to travel down my balls to my ass. I knew what was coming. We had done this over and over ever since the first awkward time. He probed my hole but didn't hurt me. He just tested me. He licked his lips, gave me a quick kiss before he wet his fingers. "One or two?"

I wriggled slightly. "When was the last time?"

"Last month", he replied with a grin. "Way too long. I always want you like this."

The blush crept back onto my face. "One."

He shrugged it off and lowered one finger to my ass. I closed my eyes, waiting for the pressure to hit me but the finger slid in with such ease, I exhaled the air I'd been holding up. He backed up a little, making it impossible for me to kiss his sweet full lips again. I let my head fall to the pillow. He slowly moved the finger in and out of me, stroking my dick simultaneously. He was out of my reach, I could not stroke him too.

My dick stood proud and hard, feeling a bit strained by the lack of friction. Funny licked my balls, trailed his hot wet tongue all the way up the shaft to the beginning of the tip. He stopped there, swiped his tongue around the head but not touching the tip itself. It swelled slightly, thick and purple. A small glistening droplet of precum formed on the slit. Funny used his hand to squeeze the shaft. The tip twitched and the droplet dribbled down, leaving a ticklish sensation on the head. Funny swiped his thumb of the aching tip and rubbed it over the slit. I wanted him to just suck my dick already. His tongue teased my little hole, soft spurts of precum sliding out of it and down my shaft but before it reached the base, he licked it up.

He sucked on the head, moved his head down to take my length into his mouth. When his mouth reached my base my dick shot another stream of precum down his throat. He let go of my dick with a wet pop, precum constantly dribbling down my length like a small river. Just watching my fluids drip out of my cock was enough to tell me just how horny I was. I needed his cock inside of my ass. I wanted him to fuck me so hard I wouldn't be able to walk. He read my mind and lined his cock up with my ass. I spread my legs wide for him. In a swift quick move he filled my ass with his erection. I moaned shamelessly, cock jutting in arousal.

"Funny", I choked out.

He hummed in response.

"Fuck me. Fuck me really hard. I want you to fill me with your cum. Hit me with your biggest load. God, I want you to fuck me so hard. Please, I need your cock."

He smirked and stroked my dripping dick up and down. "So horny, aren't you? Already begging for my dick."

"Please fuck me."

"My little slut", he cooed, followed by the delicious sensation of his slick dick sliding into my ass. My dick throbbed in his hand while his hard cock filled me up. He shifted angles until he brushed my prostate. I tightly shut my eyes when I saw stars. "God yes, Funny, like that. Fuck me harder. Hit that spot again."

He rammed into me harder and the stars before my eyes came back. He moved his hand up and down over my dripping cock. The sounds it made were obscene but helped my arousal build. He captured my lips, tongue licking between them and demanding entrance. I parted my lips, my mouth invaded by his wriggly slick tongue. My own entangled with his. Making out with him always made my dick twitch. The combination of his dick filling my butt, hand pleasuring my dick and his tongue playing with mine was pure bliss. Our tongues fought for space in my mouth, our saliva mingled. His tongue was all I could taste. I broke the kiss to let out a long sexual moan. The burning sensation in my stomach warned me. I was coming and my orgasm would be a tough one. I arched my back. "Oh shit, I'm gonna cum."

"Spill your load, baby", he whispered. His hand around my cock stilled but his thrusts kept ramming into my prostate. He swiped his thumb across my leaking slit. "You're such a dirty whore. Just look at you. You're making a mess of yourself."

I would've blushed if I hadn't been so horny. He encircled my slit like he was playing with a joystick and the feeling only helped building my climax. He thrust into my ass one hard last time before I came all over his hand and myself. Thick layers of cum coated both of us. I hadn't masturbated since last month. It was all I had gathered in all this time with no satisfaction. He pulled his dick out of my ass, still hard as ever.

I got on my knees in a stumbling way because my mind was still foggy because of my harsh orgasm. I bent down and licked the tip. I scoffed. "Look who's leaking now."

He put a hand on my head and guided me to his dick. "Shut up and suck my cock."

I used my hand to massage his balls while my tongue trailed over the shaft to the head. I scooped up some precum with my tongue, swallowing it before I swallowed his erection all the way. He groaned and let it fade into a soft moan. I moved my head more quickly and sucked on the swollen head every time I got back up. His breathing became erratic and I knew he was going to shoot his load into my throat. I licked across the slit a few times to tease him. I knew he didn't want to cum outside of my mouth so he had to hold it in while I thoroughly licked his tip, shaft and balls. His dick throbbed when I gave another tiny lick across his hole. He groaned. "Just suck me again!"

I smirked and took his dick into my mouth. His load immediately exploded into my mouth. The hot bitter taste filled my mouth more than I thought it would but I wasn't just going to swallow it. No, we were going to share this. He looked at me confused but I pressed my lips against his. He was surprised but our lips connected so well like missing puzzle pieces. My tongue peeked in between his lips, wriggling through and opening his mouth. He wrapped his arms around my waist and let my tongue inside of his mouth, along with his load I'd been saving. He frowned at the taste but was distracted by my own slick tongue toying with his. He moaned into the kiss, pushed my tongue back into my own mouth and entangled with mine there. The bitter coating of his cum made the kiss only hotter.

We both swallowed a part of it but we never broke the kiss. His tongue was delicious. Making out with him had always been my favorite thing to do. He pushed me down to the bed and lowered his head to lick the rest of my own sperm off of my abs. I had to think of really filthy things in order to keep my dick from rising. Although I wouldn't have minded a round two. His delicious kiss made me realize I might want to have sex once more. But it wasn't a good idea. "I need a shower."

He hummed and looked at the clock. "It's six in the morning. I thought you said it was three?"

"You fucked up my biological clock."

"Not only that", he grinned. I tensed and got up. "I'm going to shower."

"Be back soon. I miss your warm spot already."

I smiled. "I love you, Funny."

"Love you too, Danny."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel


	27. Movie Night At Charlie's (JDxDM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J-Dog always had a bad timing for important stuff. Including revealing his feelings for Danny
> 
> Danny x J-Dog

"Do you think I should buy Danny flowers?"

Charlie blinked a few times like he was trying to figure out whether or not he had heard his friend, sitting in front of him, right. J-Dog was caught staring at a flower shop across the street. He took a deep breath. "I really want to tell him."

The bandana rapper leaned back, one elbow on the back of his seat. "You should tell him. Come on, Jay. A lot of people are out to get Danny."

The eldest of the two folded his arms on the table and leaned his head in them. "I could never compete. I don't even know what his type is."

"Definitely male", Charlie murmured. "But why would you buy him flowers?"

"I don't know. I think it's romantic", J-Dog explained.

The rapper nodded deep in thoughts. "Tell you what. I'll ask him if he thinks getting flowers is romantic or not. Good?"

"No! That's really obvious."

Charlie made an insulted sound. "Don't underestimate my talents."

J-Dog paid the check, drank the last bit of his coffee and got up. "Just don't, ok? I just can't wait too long. What if Danny's already interested in someone else?"

"Don't be a pussy", Charlie called out, getting up. He took his jacket off the chair and put it on. "If he was interested in someone else, we'd know", he said, zipping his jacket.

J-Dog dug his hands in his pockets in the freezing cold. "I just really want to ask him out."

"Then just do it, you dick."

"No. He sees me as a friend", he expressed in a sigh as they started walking towards Charlie's house. Tonight they were all coming over to watch a movie. Strange thing to do especially when their tour was starting tomorrow, but they thought it would be great to celebrate their last night in Los Angeles together.

"Then you have to get out of the friend zone."

"I'd love to. With a rose!" J-Dog called out but Charlie only shook his head. "You're hopeless. I'm so happy I didn't end up falling for our little lead singer."

The dollar masked rapper folded his arms insulted. "Thanks a lot, but like you said. I'm not the only one out to get Danny."

"Definitely not. I heard Funny's interested as well."

J-Dog took a deep breath as they arrived at Charlie's place. "I just hope I get there before Funny Man."

"Of course you will. You know Funny. He's not that open about his feelings for someone. He'll make a move on Danny when we go clubbing. Which we won't any time soon."

"That's true", J-Dog admitted with a grin as they entered. Not much later the place was packed with the guys. Da Kurlzz whipped out his phone, sending a few snaps to his friends from on tour with something like "Movie fun #Movies".

Johnny got a bowl of chips out of the kitchen. Charlie was picking out the movie. Danny took the remote and zapped through channels while the bandana rapper was looking for the right movie to watch. "What genre should we do?"

"Romantic comedy", Funny Man said wriggling his eyebrows. He sat down and put an arm around Danny. "Right, Danny?"

"I don't like romantic comedies", Danny expressed his disgust by moving away from the Mexican. When the other gazed at him sadly, he burst out laughing and snuggled back into the warmth of his side. "Sorry. I do hate those movies but I like you so that's fine."

Charlie spotted J-Dog gritting his teeth. "Get a room."

The singer pouted. "Jealous?"

"Of you?"

Danny crawled on all fours towards J-Dog, crossing Funny Man's lap like some sort of human-dog hybrid. He sat down next to Jay. "You're still my oldest friend, Jay."

"So?"

"Funny can't take me away from you", Danny assured him. He lied down, covering half of the couch with his body. "You're still my favorite."

J-Dog pretended not to care but Charlie spotted a small smile plastered on his face.

"My, Danny. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were hitting on Jay", Johnny chuckled as he grabbed a handful of chips.

Danny chuckled and turned on his back. "What if I am?"

J-Dog rolled his eyes and ruffled his hair. "I know you're not."

"Friend zoned!" Da Kurlzz called out as he sat down on Danny's shins. Johnny shook his head and sat down on Danny's stomach. "Damn, Charlie. Your couch is wobbly."

"You think this is wobbly? You should feel it when it's ticklish", J-Dog warned before he poked Danny's sides. The singer shouted in defense, rolling on his side and knocking both of his friends on the floor. "I blame Jay!"

The singer sat upright. "Now let's just watch the movie, guys!"

"Which one!" Charlie shouted back.

"Let's watch the new Paranormal Activity."

"The new one?"

"Yeah, there's one in the movie theatres. I bet we could find it online if we looked hard enough."

"Good idea, Kurlzz. You look for it!"

Da Kurlzz shrugged, got up and went to the computer to find the movie they'd be watching that night.

Funny Man scooted closer towards Danny. "You abandoned me for Jay!"

"Obviously", Johnny murmured.

Charlie smacked Funny's head. "Don't be selfish."

The Mexican rubbed the sore spot on his head and smiled at him. "Come on, Charlie, I can have some fun with our lead singer, can't I?"

"No", the bandana rapper replied, jumping over the couch to sit down next to his best friend. "You can't."

"Look who's jealous now", Funny Man grinned. He put an arm around his best friend's shoulder. "Worried he might replace you?"

"Not at all", Charlie answered with a smirk. "No one can replace me."

"Agreed", Johnny and Da Kurlzz said at the same time. That's when Da Kurlzz finally found the movie in a good quality and started playing it. The lights dimmed. All six of them took up a spot on the large couch. Danny nested against J-Dog since Charlie kept Funny Man occupied. Da Kurlzz spent more time making selfies than actually watching. Johnny was the one who constantly jumped behind the couch in fear only to come back again, claiming it wasn't that bad. In the middle of the movie, Da Kurlzz suddenly had to pee so they paused the movie. Charlie took the opportunity to light some candles since it had become awfully dark because of the dark scenery of the movie.

He sat down on the couch again next to his best friend who pulled him closer. "You're touchy tonight."

Funny Man shrugged. "I need love too, you know."

"I do too!" Danny shouted but J-Dog wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled him against him. "I can take care of that."

"My, now one of my best friends is offering to give me my portion of love", Danny chuckled.

J-Dog leaned down and pecked him on the lips. "I am."

Da Kurlzz came back and noticed how everyone was really silent all of the sudden. "What did I miss?"

"Jay kissed Danny."

The singer hadn't said anything either. His smile was gone completely. J-Dog's face reddened but no one saw in the candlelight. To cease the awkwardness Da Kurlzz pressed play again and they watched the rest of the movie. It just wasn't the same. Not now J-Dog had blown his shot with Danny. The only soothing thing about the situation was that Danny hadn't moved away from his side yet. The singer lowered himself to lie down with his head in his lap and his feet thrown across Funny and Charlie's lap. J-Dog swallowed his pride and fears for a moment and pet his head. "Did I do the stupid thing?" he whispered.

Danny sighed. "I'm watching a movie, Jay. Could this wait?"

"Fine."

Immediately when the credits started to roll, J-Dog repeated his question. Danny pushed himself upright and looked at his friend. "Do you like me?"

"I do. With all my heart, I do."

"Why didn't you tell me that before? I thought you were just a friend", Danny argued.

J-Dog shrugged. "I was stuck in the friend zone and I wanted to get out for quite some time but I was afraid that if I waited any longer, someone else would get you."

The singer offered him a smile. "That's sweet. I guess in some way, I should've seen it coming. We never were normal friends. We always had that…extra connection."

"Cute way to express it", J-Dog murmured. "But I don't just want to be your friend. I want to be the reason you smile. I want to be able to kiss you and hold you."

Danny chuckled. "Stop it. You're gonna make me blush. If that's really what you want, I'd love to try it."

"Really?"

"Yes."

The singer leaned in and pressed a kiss to his lips. He lay down again, his head in his lap. "I'll try so bear with me."

"I will."

Funny Man cleared his throat. "Talking about friend zone…"

This must've been painful for him, Charlie thought. He knew the Mexican had a certain interest in the lead singer. Hell, everyone knew by the way he played around with him. That's why it came like a surprise when his best friend kissed him. "I'm stuck in the friend zone as well."

Charlie blinked a few times baffled. "What?!"

"I'm kidding, you asshole!" Funny Man laughed.

The bandana rapper stared at him wide eyed. "WHAT?!"

"I just thought it would be hilarious to do this. You should see the look on your face. Did you really think I was interested in you?"

"Fuck you!" Charlie shouted, smacking his head. "How dare you?"

"You know me, Charles."

"You kissed me just to make a joke?!"

"Yes!"

"Asshole!"

Johnny looked at Da Kurlzz who raised an eyebrow. "Don't you dare."

The blue masked rapper's face contorted in disgust. "Oh God no, I wasn't even going to!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel


	28. A Shitload (TPxCS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe, just maybe, Deuce was missing his ex a little bit too much to stay away
> 
> Deuce x Charlie Scene, shameless sex ahead

Charlie's POV

I knew I shouldn't have opened the door when I saw his smug smiling face. How bad I wanted to punch him at that moment. I just wanted to knock the sense out of him. The only problem was that I'd never be able to do that to him. As much as I hated Deuce, we used to be together. It had been six years since he got kicked out. Six years was a lot longer than the time we had been fooling around. Although I don't know if we had been fooling around. At certain times it got a little bit too intimate emotionally rather than physically. Needless to say, I was surprised to see him after such a long time. Sure, I had seen him in those years but he never appeared to me personally. Usually it was a general hate thing.

"Hi."

That was all he had to say. "Hi?" I repeated.

He didn't smile. He didn't joke. Nothing. No reaction possible.

He shoved me inside the house, closed the door behind him. "Deuce, what the fuck are you-…"

He pressed me against the wall and kissed me. "Shut up. Just shut the fuck up. I hate your guts."

"And yet you kiss me. What the fuck?!"

He scowled at me and I shut my mouth, swallowing every remark I had left. He kissed me again, much more slowly and less forced. What can I say? I had been with him such a long time ago, I still remembered the feel of his lips and I could not help kissing him back. He guided me to my living room, pushed me down in my old arm chair and got on his knees. Oh crap, this felt awfully nostalgic.

My dick saluted him proudly, yet not hard, when he pulled down my pants. He raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. Instead he kissed the head, then briefly licked it. I swallowed, gripping the sides of the chair more tightly. He took the tip in his mouth, making it completely wet with his saliva before he downed the whole length. I bucked my hips and grit my teeth while he did. He grinned around me and moved his head back up to lick the tip once more. My balls clenched when I dared to look at him. Now I was hard. He got up and I was about to complain when he straddled my legs. I had no idea when he had removed his pants but then again, a lot of my memories with him were foggy. He sat upright and lined himself up with me. That was gonna hurt but if he wanted to play the tough guy so badly, I wasn't going to tell him. I felt his ass press on my dick and had to bite back in order not to fuck him immediately. I'd let him lower himself first, then I'd fuck his brains out.

His saliva made my dick slippery and easy to take in. His butt swallowed my dick like his mouth did; with ease. At the base, he groaned and rolled his hips. I closed my eyes and let the sensation wash over me. He took a deep breath before he lifted himself up and lowered himself on my dick again. He repeated the action, speeding up the pace. I kept my hands firmly on his hips. The inside of his ass felt slick and made my dick slide in and out with ease mostly because of the saliva he coated my cock with but partially because my dick was leaking already. He always knew how to get me horny. He wrapped both arms around my neck and kissed my lips when I hit a certain nerve inside of him. He moaned, face hidden against my shoulder. "I love your dick."

"I love your ass", I replied with a smirk. I helped him move with my hands, hitting the same nerves every time. His muscles contracted when I did. "Sensitive spot?"

"Just fuck me."

I would've rolled my eyes if my dick hadn't been squeezed by his ass at that moment. His full weight was placed against me. I wrapped my hand around his neglected dick and pumped him up and down a few times. I moved my hand up and around his head, squeezed it. A little bit of fluids dribbled down the tip and I swiped it up with my thumb to draw it around his tip. He let out aroused sigh. His dick twitched in my hand. I stilled his grinding into my lap and drew slow teasing circles around his head with the little droplets of precum oozing out of it. He let his head fall back. I used my other hand to squeeze his balls and reached underneath to his stretched butthole with my dick inside of it. My one hand stroked his length slow but hard, pulling back the skin so the ice cold air touched his heated tip.

I moved my hand down in hard squeezes, his dick stood strained and a sliver of precum dribbled down his length over my hand. My other hand travelled back to massage his balls. His body shuddered as the simultaneous feeling of my dick in his ass and my hands slowly stimulating his cock was driving him insane. "Charlie, you asshole. You're making me cum too soon."

"That's my intention", I replied as his fluids made it easier to jerk him off at a faster pace. He continued grinding into my lap and fucking himself on my dick. My arousal came back twice as hard and so did his. I used one hand to jerk him off and the other to tease the tip by pressing a nail into his slit or by rubbing his precum all over his head. I licked my thumb and continued my constant teasing. He deserved it. His dick spurted one splatter of cum before the white sticky fluid flowed out of his slit and down his shaft in a long thick river of cum. He moaned and clenched his ass as I was still fucking him, sending me over the edge as well and filling his ass with my load. He got off of my dick, sperm dripping out of his ass. "I think I need a shower now."

"Obviously", I grunted. "Some manners too. You practically raped me."

"It's not rape if you enjoy it, Charlie", Deuce shot at me.

"I need an explanation, Deuce", I shot at him.

He opened the closet and took out a towel or two, put them on the table. "I knew you still had those towels in this closet. I always told you it was illogical. Explanation for what?"

"It's totally logical! The bathroom is downstairs so I keep the towels downstairs. Explain to me why you decided to come find me. Especially tonight."

"But do you really have to keep them in a closet in the living room?!"

"Don't avoid my question."

"Don't avoid mine", he shot back at me.

I folded my arms. "I liked you better when you were sucking my dick."

"I liked you better when you weren't voting me out."

He mimicked my pose by folding his arms. I put on my clothes and neared him. He shifted uncomfortably, probably realizing he was bare. "What?"

"Did you miss me?"

"I would never miss you", he growled at me, hostility in everything he stood for.

I put my arms around his shoulders and the automatism of when we used to be together took over as he wrapped his arms around my waist like it had never been different. "Never?"

He lay his head on my shoulder. "Maybe a little bit."

"A little bit wouldn't make you show up at my doorstep."

"A little bit more every day, happy?"

"A little bit growing exponentially over six years equals…" I smirked.

He rolled his eyes. "Equals a shitload."

"Glad you finally admitted", I grinned before I kissed him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel


	29. Liars Like Me (CSxDK)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sequel to Joke's On Me; what happened after the kiss?
> 
> Da Kurlzz x Charlie Scene

Da Kurlzz' POV

I could not comprehend the changes. What was going on inside of me? All I needed, was a simple fact to change who I was. Who was I? Matthew Alexis Busek. That was my name but does a name really tell you who you are? It doesn't. In the time of the Neanderthal no one was able to form coherent words. Their throat simply wasn't made to speak. They could impossibly have given each other names. So who were they?

You are who you are inside. Who was I on the inside? No one. I was no one until that simple fact changed me inside. The simple fact of Charlie kissing me.

I still remember his luscious lips against my own. His eyes full of wonder, asking me whether or not I was gay. Sure, I was. I knew I wasn't straight but right there and then I knew what the strange feeling inside of me had been. For years I felt different. I felt as if I didn't belong with the guys rapping about booty and tits. At first I thought I didn't belong in the world of rapping.

It turned out I did. I just didn't belong in the world of girls. At the very moment of the kiss, all of that cleared up. It was like the sun coming out from behind the clouds, only it was me coming out of the closet.

Charlie didn't know about my feelings. I would never tell him. Who was I to ask him to leave his wife for me? No one. No one in particular. Day by day it became harder to bear the secret of cherishing the love for him. He was my best friend. At least he WAS my best friend. Ever since that kiss he'd been floating away from me towards Funny Man and Johnny.

It was like he had forgotten all about me. Hello, it's me. Matt, your friend? Do you remember me? Hello? Charlie?! Just thinking about it brings tears to my eyes. It'll be fine. Don't worry about me.

"Matty?" Charlie called out into the bunks part.

I pretended to be asleep. Curtains closed, eyes closed, arms wrapped around me, legs pulled up on my side. Back towards him. Asleep. I just hoped he would take the hint and go away. Yet my heart still fluttered at the sound of his voice. Why did it have to be Charlie? I could totally live with it if it had been Danny. Everyone loves Danny. Hell, I'd fuck Danny if I got drunk enough. Who wouldn't turn gay for him? Oh God, Matt, what is wrong with you? Nothing, just… I'm in love with an OG.

"Are you pretending to be asleep?"

"No."

He chuckled and yanked my curtains open. He sat down on the edge of my bunk. Memories flooded me. This is where it happened. This was where he kissed me. This was the original crime scene. He seemed to remember as well because I saw the puzzled look on his face. He was experiencing a déjà vu as the French stated it while really it just meant "already seen". We could easily say the same in English.

"I realize we've been avoiding each other for a while now."

A while? We've been avoiding each other for eight months, two days and an hour, just to give you an idea of how obsessed I had become with the kiss we shared. Would he repeat the action? Probably not. He came to confront me about this avoiding problem. Nothing more, nothing less, don't hope for things that won't happen.

"You're silent."

"So are you."

Charlie cracked a smile. "I miss you."

My heart looped. "I'm just here."

"I know but things have been different for a while. Are you still bothered about being a closet guy now?" he asked me.

I took a deep breath and turned around to look at him. "Could you not be so curious?"

Charlie averted his eyes, a worried line placed on his forehead in between a frown and pulled up eyebrows. He gazed at me, eyes staring directly into my soul. I couldn't bear it but I had to. I had to if I wanted him to stay out of my safe bubble that was my Charlie-free-zone. He covered my forehead with his hand. "You're warm."

"Your hand is just cold."

I shook the hand off by sitting upright and next to him. Time for the physical part of the confrontation. Just sitting next to him this close was making my heart flutter but I'd never admit it to him. Never. If only he hadn't kissed me back then.

"I don't like how we've been growing apart", Charlie threw at me.

I shrugged. "Neither do I."

"Was it because I kissed you or because of the jokes?" he wondered, staring at the ceiling. I shrugged once more. "Both?"

He put an arm around my waist. "You're my best friend."

"No, Funny Man is your best friend."

Charlie pulled me a bit closer in his grip and I lay my head on his shoulder. Let me have just that. Nothing more but still, I hated myself for wanting the little bit of affection he was offering me. How could it have evolved this far? How did I not notice? "You will always be the number one for me."

"The same for me", I dryly admitted. My throat felt sore and my eyes felt watery but I wasn't going to cry. His hand placed itself on my shoulder as he pet my back softly. "Did I ruin everything by kissing you?"

"You ruined me!" I wanted to scream but I bit back. I didn't scream. I didn't say anything I wanted to say because there's this thing about humanity that dooms us. Shy people don't get to say what they want. They have feelings and thoughts they want to scream at people but they don't. Why not? Because they fear the reaction. What if I screamed that at him? What would it trigger? Surely he'd ask me why and I'd have to admit it was because of the kiss. He'd ask me why again and I'd tell him I was in love with him. Then he'd shove me away and it would all be over. That's exactly why I couldn't tell him. Even though a small spark inside of me pushed me to tell him because maybe if I told him, he'd tell me he hadn't stopped thinking about me either.

Those were the thoughts of a dreamer, not of a realist. I had to get real before I could do anything else.

"Charlie?"

"Yes?"

"I want to be close friends again like we used to be."

He offered me a small smile and rubbed my back like he was trying to warm me. I tilted my head to look at him. "Charlie. I told you something important."

"I know. I just don't know if I can."

"What?" I asked, shooting upwards.

The bandana rapper had difficulties finding his words as he swallowed a few times before he decided to speak. "I'll admit something changed after that kiss. The jokes died down and I knew about you secret but it feels like we started floating apart ever since that secret. I don't think I can just force myself to float back."

"Like trying to force broken glass into a whole again", I murmured. He lowered his head. "More like trying to find how to make the puzzle of a million pieces after it fell to the ground and shuffled."

I chuckled but it held no humor. "Strange way to put it. Makes me think you're calling us missing puzzle pieces."

"Yeah. Strange."

After that he got up and left. He left with a piece of my heart because we never became close friends again. He took my offer, threw it to the floor and stomped on it. We would never ever become best friends again. Why? Because he felt like something changed between us. What was that even supposed to mean? It was no excuse to break my heart.

Charlie's POV

What had I been thinking? Da Kurlzz appeared in front of me in tears after I had mocked the idea of him being gay. I had to do something about it. What did I do? I kissed him. Yes, I, Charlie Scene, had kissed him. How could I do something like that to my confused best friend? Afterwards I felt so ashamed I distanced myself from him. He noticed, I'm sure he did, but he never said anything about it. He would've said something if he minded the distance between us. That one night I decided to try and glue the lost pieces into the whole again. Unfortunately he had to tell me he still wanted to be close friends.

If only he had told me this fact earlier, then I would have considered it and I would've remained his best friend. Now, I could not. I had drifted away too far. It was too dangerous for me to get close to Kurlzz. I couldn't let myself fall back into the pit I had been in. The pit of confusion as to why I liked to kiss my best friend. It wasn't confusion any longer. Nothing would ever happen between Matt and me. We were friends but we couldn't be best friends anymore because if we did, I knew I'd want to tell him just how much he meant to me.

I already let too much information slip when I caressed his back, when I told him I missed him, when I wrapped my arm around his waist. If only I could hold him like that forever.

He could never figure out how much I liked him because if he knew about my love, he'd hate me. He'd call me names and throw all of my offensive jokes at me. No, it was better not to say anything. Even though a small part of me begged to try, who knew he might return the feelings? No, Matt would never return my feelings so I decided against telling him.

After that night we broke our friendship forever. We were still friends but we weren't the best friends we had been before I decided to kiss him.

How such a simple fact could change who I was on the inside, I'll never get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel


	30. If I'd Go Gay (J3TxDK)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Da Kurlzz makes a statement about 'converting a straight gay to being gay', Johnny gets offended.
> 
> Johnny 3 Tears x Da Kurlzz  
> minor Danny x Charlie  
> very very vague Danny x Funny Man

"If I ever went gay, it would be for Danny."

Four curious gazes pointed at him. One hell of a shocked face as well. You guessed it, the shocked one was Danny. "Who says you'd be able to get with me?"

"I don't know. It was just a thought. Someone asked me who I'd turn gay for if it would ever happen. I won't, don't worry", Charlie explained with an agitated look of thoughts written across his face. He lay on his back on the couch, eyes to the ceiling.

"I'd go gay for Danny too", Funny Man admitted. "I mean. No homo, Danny, but you're ripped and cute as fuck."

The singer folded his arms. "Screw you guys! I'm not cute."

"Oh here we go again", Da Kurlzz sighed.

Johnny elbowed his side. "You're just jealous because you're not cute."

The screamer pressed a frown into his forehead as he was about to open his mouth with a nasty retort but he ended up closing it with a clash of teeth. He shrugged. "You're right. But you don't need to be cute to have someone turn gay for you."

"Oh really?" J-Dog asked, looking up from his sitting position in front of the duo. "You could make someone gay for you?"

"Totally", the drummer boasted.

Funny Man poked Danny's side. "Congratulations. Charlie would go gay for you."

"Shut up!" the singer complained. He fled to the other side to the discussion of Kurlzz, Jay and Johnny. He jumped on the couch and made the others wobble as he did. "How would you make someone gay then?"

"I don't know but if you get to know someone and it turns out you have a spark, it's not that hard."

Johnny rolled his eyes. "Not if he's already gay but we're talking about making someone gay."

"Really, it's not that hard."

"Yeah it is."

"Johnny, it's not."

"How would you know?"

"I just do!"

By now the screamer had got up and the two were escalating into a bad argument. Again. The guys sighed as they knew exactly how this would go. It always went like this. Discussions between Da Kurlzz and Johnny.

" _You touched my waffle iron!"_

" _I did not!"_

" _You did!"_

Or

" _Did you hide my lotion again?"_

" _No!"_

" _Yeah, you did."_

" _Why do you ask if you know the answer?"_

" _Where is it?!"_

" _Up yours, mate."_

" _Oh so now you're Australian?"_

" _Shut up."_

The arguing of Johnny and Da Kurlzz would never stop, just like now. The two practically growled at each other as they squinted their eyes at each other. Then suddenly Da Kurlzz lunged at Johnny and took him along to the floor. The two rolled over the ground, fighting while the others watched. "What the fuck is going on?"

That had never happened before. They had no idea how to act. Charlie had got up by now and came over to watch the scenery as well. Danny had both of his arms wrapped around Charlie's arm. "They're…fighting."

"That's new", Charlie whistled but when he spotted the worried frown on the older one's face, he wriggled his arm free and put it around his shoulders. "It's nothing serious, Danny. We fight but that's it."

"What's wrong with you?! You don't go around suddenly attacking people!" Johnny screamed. The drummer got up on top and pushed him against the floor. "How dare you think I'm not capable of changing a guy like that!"

"Guys don't change like that! They're born like it", Johnny shouted as he turned to his side and gained the upper hand. "That's so horribly offensive of you, Kurlzz!"

J-Dog yawned. "This is boring me. I'm gonna grab some chips in the kitchen."

"Make yourself at home", Charlie grumbled when J-Dog had already left. Danny reached out a hand as if he was trying to help the two but his hand fell down to his sides. He looked at Charlie. "Break them apart?"

Really? When someone asked you a question while they looked horribly cute with black hair and big hazel eyes, you just don't say no. Charlie sighed deeply and let go of Danny. "Do I have to?"

"Please?"

Oh fuck.

"Fine, I'll break them apart."

Danny seemed like a child who finally got his way as he smiled from ear to ear and practically attacked Charlie with a grateful hug. The bandana rapper froze. "Oh God, one day I'm gonna have a nasty wakeup call after a really drunk night with this guy."

Funny Man lay down on the couch and took the remote control to the playing television. He switched channels. "Your discussion is boring me. Unless there's blood, I don't want to see. Where's J-Dog with the chips anyway?"

Charlie took a deep breath. "Here goes nothing. Guys!"

They didn't listen.

"Johnny! Matt!"

No reaction, both still trying to beat each other up.

The rapper cracked his knuckles and grabbed Da Kurlzz' shoulders, dragging him off with short hard tugs. The drummer seemed surprised when he felt two hands on his shoulders. He panted, out of breath because of the wrestling with his friend. Johnny didn't get up immediately but his chest was rising and falling quickly as he tried to catch his breath.

"Easy, Kurlzz."

The drummer pointed a deadly glare at Charlie and yanked his arm around of his grip. "You don't fucking get it, do you? None of you do. Just fuck off and leave me alone."

With those words he walked away and locked himself into the bathroom. Charlie moaned. "This is my house!"

Johnny rubbed over a sore spot on the head and got up, a warm fluid dripping down to his hands. He looked down and spotted the familiar red of his own blood. "Bloody nose, crap."

Charlie turned around and rushed him into the kitchen to take care of his bloody nose. Danny and Funny Man's eyes crossed for a second when J-Dog came back with a bowl of chips. He saw the two shocked men, ran into Johnny and Charlie and spotted the blood on the carpet. "What the fuck happened here?"

Charlie pressed tissues against Johnny's nose while his head was tilted backwards. Danny entered the kitchen. "Danny! Could you hand me a cold beer?"

The singer raised an eyebrow in judgement and did so but when he handed over the beer, Charlie lay it in the back of Johnny's neck. "The cold will stop your blood from running to your nose. Hold it there, alright?"

"I can't force my arm back that much", Johnny complained nasally.

Charlie beckoned Danny to come closer. "You hold the beer in his neck until the bleeding stops. I'm gonna go check up on Kurlzz."

"That nutjob", Johnny cursed as he pressed a fresh cloth against his bleeding nose.

Charlie rolled his eyes and ran upstairs to the bathroom. He knocked once. "Kurlzz?!"

"Leave me."

"No. You gave Johnny a bloody nose."

"I did?"

"Yeah, he's in the kitchen."

He unlocked the bathroom door and opened it. "Is he angry with me?"

"I think he is."

He looked down to the floor and Charlie folded his arms. "You wanna tell me what your little scene was about?"

"He was insinuating I couldn't make someone gay!"

"Why does that matter?"

"Because I want to be able to do that."

"Why?"

"Just because."

Charlie grinned. "Because you have a crush on a straight guy."

"I do not!"

"You do."

"You sound like Johnny."

"You sound like a closet gay person."

Da Kurlzz made an annoyed sound. "Damn it, Charlie!"

"Damn it, Mattie", the bandana rapper repeated. "Come on. Go downstairs and apologize to Jonathan. Danielthan is worried as fuck."

"Fine, but if you call me a closet guy again, I'm spreading rumours about Channy", Kurlzz threatened and made his way downstairs. Charlie followed. "Channy? What the fuck is a channy?"

"Charlie and Danny couple name, of course."

"Asshole."

The two entered the kitchen and found the duo the way they were left behind. Johnny took away the cloth and saw it had stopped bleeding. "Finally!"

Charlie pulled Danny's arm. "Come on, Danny. Let's go watch a movie with Funny and Jay."

The singer took his hand and followed him out of the kitchen. "Aren't they coming?"

"They've got problems to solve."

Johnny folded his arms. "You're a crazy bitch, you know that?"

"I do."

The blue masked rapper raised an eyebrow curiously. "You do?"

"I know I have problems and that I had no right to unleash my fury on you."

Johnny's anger melted. "So this isn't about me?"

"This is about what you were implying. That I can't make someone gay."

"Why would you want to make someone gay? You're not… Are you?"

"I don't know", the drummer sighed. "I do know I like someone who's not and it's tearing me apart. If I can't change him, then what am I supposed to do? I've felt this way for two years now."

Johnny hummed in thoughts. "You could always try. People are full of surprises. I mean, ever since Charlie said he'd go gay for Danny, Danny's been clinging to him as if he's hoping something will happen. Sometimes the possibility makes people want to try."

"Not this time. I'm sorry, Johnny, but I'm not inside of a fairy tale with a happy ending. I know you'd never try this with me. You're you. I'm me. Now drop it and pretend it never happened."

"I expected it to be Danny actually."

"Of course. That's exactly why your big speech of trying doesn't work."

"Who says it doesn't?"

"I do. You're just being a nice guy, as you always want to be. You're just scared of losing friends ever since Deuce betrayed us."

The rapper brushed it off like he hadn't been stabbed with demons of the past. "I can take care of myself, Matt. I don't need your help with that."

"It's not about you. It's about me. I won't let myself be broken by you because of your irrelevant fear of losing friends."

Johnny stepped closer. "I don't break people. That's unheard of."

"You break hearts", Matt said, taking a step back.

Another step. "Dark hearts don't break, they bruise."

Step back. "Abuse of hearts is never a good base."

Another step. "Who says it's a base."

Another step back and his back hit the wall. "What else would it be?"

"A reminder that bruising doesn't kill us. It makes us stronger", Johnny whispered as he took his last step closer. He held his shoulders against the wall and closed in on him for a kiss. Matt didn't want it. He couldn't want it or he'd get broken again. It tasted like a mixture of blood, cigarettes and his sweet personal taste. He couldn't help but kiss him back. He brought his hands up to wrap around his neck and let the other squeeze himself between his body and the wall. Johnny deepened the kiss and tilted his head. The kiss broke and he looked into the other's eyes. "Was that so bad?"

Kurlzz' big blue eyes stared up at him like he was ages older but in the end, he was the eldest of the two. "You're ruining me."

"We've always been ruined. Always arguing. Always fighting. Always walking around each other. Almost like we were marking our territory."

"Sounds like an animal."

"We are beasts after all."

Matt pressed his hands against his chest and pushed him away. "As much as we are beasts, I can't do this."

"We can try."

"But what if we fail?"

"If we don't try, we've already failed."

"I admit that's true", Matt faltered. "Fine. One date. If that doesn't make it spark, we're quitting this."

"Agreed. I'll pick you up at seven tomorrow night then", Johnny grinned as he pulled Matt towards the living room. "Don't be a dick. I'm the man of this relationship."

Johnny halted. "We're both men in this relationship. It's useless to go find the one who resembles the female counterpart in a gay relationship. It's like asking a vegetarian which part of his salad resembles the meat."

"Fair enough."

They opened the door to the living room, finding a peculiar situation.

Funny Man had the empty bowl of chips on top of his head, chips were lying around everywhere. J-Dog took up the floor with his elbow on the coffee table. Frozen was playing on the television. Charlie was buried underneath Danny on the couch.

"The hell happened in here?"

Charlie threw his head back. "Never admit to Danny you'd go gay for him."

The singer let out a short amused sound and looked up to them as he cradled against Charlie's side. "Don't listen to Charlie, he's drunk."

Well, that was certainly confusing, but it was a story for a different chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel


	31. DAMN IT! (FMxDM if you squint)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny's at it again and the guys have had it.
> 
> Very vague Funny Man x Danny because I can

"Is he…?"

Da Kurlzz looked up from his phone. "Oh yeah, he is."

Johnny blinked a few times, stuck out his hand to point something out but slowly retreated his hand to support his chin as he was deep in thoughts. "He…"

Charlie came up to them while knocking back another cold one. "What's going on?"

The drummer pointed in front of him with the phone in his hand. "Check it out."

The rapper followed the gesture to the source of their disgust and let out a deep sigh. He moaned in annoyance. "God, no. This is NOT happening!"

"What can we do about this situation?" Da Kurlzz expressed with a worried frown on his forehead. He was placed comfortably in the couch, fully taking it up. Johnny just happened to be passing by when the matters took place.

"Maybe I can go talk to him?" Johnny offered but the drummer shook his head. "We did that last time but he didn't listen obviously as he's doing it again."

Charlie pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned. "Why? Why fucking why?"

"Incoming!" J-Dog shouted before he jumped over the couch and landed in it, crushing Da Kurlzz who shouted his complaints loudly. "Fucking asshole! This is my spot!"

The rapper looked over his shoulder. "Oh. I didn't see you sitting here, bro. Sorry."

"Get off my nuts!"

"Wow, I was just trying to apologize, you dick."

"No, I mean you're sitting on my nuts."

J-Dog made a disgusted sound and quickly got up.

"What's going on here?" he asked when he saw Charlie's posture completely at wits' end. "You seem upset."

"He's doing it again."

"What?"

Charlie pointed in front of them. "That asshole didn't listen to my speech from last time. I told him not to. I told him I would severely hurt him if he did it again and here he is, flaunting like he never even got threatened by me."

"Come on, guys. You can't look like someone's died when it's just that", J-Dog minimalized.

Charlie smacked his head. "You don't get it, do you?"

He held out his hands, thumb and index finger close to one another. "I'm THIS close to going over there and hitting him in the head. Now I know what it feels like to feel ashamed in someone else's place."

"I know, right? It's disgusting", Johnny expressed with a gagging motion. He leaned on the back of the couch to which Da Kurlzz' squinted his eyes.

Charlie took a deep breath and sat down on the arm rest of the armchair. "I can't believe he didn't listen to me. Doesn't he know I only want the best for him?"

"Clearly he's rejecting your advice, Charlie. Maybe it's reverse psychology. You tell him he can't and it only makes him want to more", Jay offered as he sat down on the floor. Charlie put his can of beer on the coffee table and rubbed his face as if he had aged a lot in the last few minutes of watching their friend like that.

"Doesn't he get how much off of the right path he is like this?"

"He doesn't", Johnny sighed.

"Maybe we should hire a therapist?" Da Kurlzz asked. The blue masked rapper jumped over the back of the armchair onto the drummer who whined a second time as he got crushed. "Get out. This is my couch now. I need to sit down. My fragile mind can't bear to see him like that."

"It's horrible, right?"

"I feel like we lost a valuable friend here", Charlie sniffed in defeat. "Why did it have to be him? He was too young to go."

Funny Man walked up to them with a slice of pizza in his hand. "How's it hangin, guys?"

Johnny pointed at the slice. "Where'd you get that?"

"The fridge, duh"

The rapper rolled his eyes. "You took his pizza and heated it?"

The Mexican burst out laughing like it was the best joke on earth. "No. I'm eating it cold."

"Fucking Mexicans."

"Hey! That's racist!"

"Guys! We have a more pressing matter here!" Matt screamed above their screaming. "What are we going to do about him?"

Funny Man chewed on his pizza slowly, held a hand in front of his mouth to signal they had to wait for him to swallow before he'd speak up. He swallowed down the bit of frozen pizza and pointed at the man in front of them with the pizza hand. "What's up with him?"

"We forbid him but he's doing it again."

"I figured", the baritone voiced rapper said with hurt in his voice. "Do you think he can hear us?"

"He can't."

"How do you know?"

"He's playing music through the headphones. The door was unlocked when I arrived. He was already like this when I found him. He's not reacting."

"Is he even alive?"

"Yeah, he blinked and moved just a second ago."

"It's a real issue here, guys", J-Dog moaned. "It's an addiction!"

"He can't quit it", Johnny sighed heartbroken.

Da Kurlzz rolled sideways out of the couch and landed on J-Dog who groaned in pain. "Dude!"

"Payback, bitch."

Funny Man stomped both of them in the arm. "Are you guys really playing like this while our friend is in big trouble?"

"Just look at him, sitting there in his armchair like nothing is going on", Da Kurlzz venomously spat. "It's just an insult how he didn't listen to us and now he's sitting in front of us like it's normal for him to defy us."

"We're gonna need a new lead singer", Johnny expressed his fear.

The Mexican let out a high pitched sound. "No! I love Danny! I never got to tell him that before we lost him and now it's too late. Can I just say goodbye and tell him I love him?"

"No, he's too far gone, Funny. We have to let him go."

"We're not abandoning him! We just need him to quit this", J-Dog offered. He reached a hand out to where their friend was sitting but the hand fell back to his sides. "Why can't we help him? Is he too far gone?"

"I fear he is, Jay."

J-Dog sniffed and hid his face in Da Kurlzz' shoulder. "We can't save him?"

Charlie clenched his fists. "We can. He's not too far gone. We'll save him!"

"How?" the four asked their bandana rapper friend.

Charlie took a deep breath and got up. "Let me handle this."

He stomped towards their lead singer on the couch, silently listening to music. He yanked off the bright orange beanie and threw it to the floor. "DAMMIT DANNY! THAT BEANIE IS HIDEOUS!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel


	32. Love Makes War (FMxDM, DMxCS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when two best friends fall in love with the same guy?
> 
> Danny x Funny Man  
> Danny x Charlie Scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monster: I wrote this fic for someone's birthday on fanfiction.net a loooong time ago

They were all best friends, sure. All of them liked each other. They would never hurt one another intentionally and so on and so on. Yes, but you only get one true best friend. Funny how everyone thinks Da Kurlzz and Charlie are best friends but if you look closely, you can see it's not like that. Sure, the duo love to argue, to tease and to hate on each other but something had always been a barrier between them. Charlie thought it was the fact that Matt spent more time inside his phone than out in the real world while Matt always considered Charlie too young to be mature for once. After all the bandana rapper was still all about partying and nothing about getting real. Well…except that he got married last year. Wait, he also got divorced a few months ago. No, he still wasn't getting real.

No, Kurlzz' best friend wasn't even aboard the bus. He liked the guys but they just weren't on his level sometimes. That didn't mean he didn't prefer hanging out with them. He just needed a break every now and then. Then who was Charlie's best friend? You'd think it would be Johnny because of their constant insinuation of them being a couple. They were inseparable. No no. You're still wrong. The big blue masked rapper was fun to hang out with but unfortunately he had found his best friend in his beautiful wife. They were a team and no one could replace her.

Then again Johnny and Charlie grew apart slightly ever since Notes From The Underground. Almost like he became a forbidden zone but they didn't laugh as much as they used to together. They still did, but just not that much anymore. Who could blame them for the change in their friendships? Times change. People change. If people wouldn't change, the world would be doomed.

J-Dog maybe? How could he ever be the best friend of Charlie Scene? To be a best friend, you have to put the sake of others before yours. He could not do that for the bandana rapper as his heart was still bleeding when he lost his own best friend, Deuce. Not that he wanted the old singer back, hell no! He adored Danny much more but it just didn't feel the same as when they were younger.

Now Funny Man was a curious case. He was always seen as the youngest little sprout with the low voice, constantly smoking weed, acting like he was the toughest guy aboard. Admit it, he gets all the girls and he'd probably be able to get you too. Unless Danny smiled at you, but unfortunately the sweet lead singer wasn't interested in those kind of activities with you. You'd get a good talk out of him but that would be it.

Back to our Mexican friend. Or should I say, Mexican best friend? Because, yes, Funny Man was Charlie's best friends. Crazy and barely noticeable but he was. Just try to see it next time you see the boys together. It all made sense. Who had been Charlie's best man at the wedding? Funny. None of the other guys were in the picture of the bridesmaids and groomsmen. It would make perfect sense as they used to play basketball in high school. We all know Charlie likes to smoke weed as well.

Yes, the two loved each other as brothers and nothing could ever part them. That is…until Danny appeared.

The singer was a really hard one to decipher. With those big hazel eyes and with the cutest platinum smile he could fool anyone into thinking he was the most innocent man alive. He could make anyone think he'd rather cuddle than get drunk. Don't be stupid. Haven't you seen the videos? Danny wasn't the innocent sweetheart you'd think he is. The singer had them wrapped around his finger though that was not his intention. He wanted to make friends, yes, but he did not want to use people. In a few years he had become close to Funny Man, J-Dog and Charlie. Da Kurlzz was still a mystery to him which is why those two would rarely speak to each other and if they would, things would feel slightly awkward.

Johnny just gave Danny the creeps in the morning so the lead singer decided to avoid him until his grumpiness faded…if only he knew when it faded, it would be easier to talk to him. As his friendship had been growing and growing, it was clear he preferred Funny Man and Charlie over J-Dog as the youngest duo could make him laugh at any time. Nothing personal, he just loved their jokes.

Who would've thought the one with the platinum smile could fool you?

It was a hot summer day and the guys decided to hit the road onward to the beach. They had one day to themselves as they were still on tour. One day to hang around in that stinking hot mess of a bus but at least they managed to convince their driver they could stop for one afternoon at the beach as they were driving past the coast.

"Freedom!" J-Dog screamed as he left the bus in a hurry, running forward, not even caring where he was going. Before he crossed the street, Johnny yanked him back by his collar, preventing him from getting hit by a car who passed inches before him. "Thanks, Johnny!"

"Try not to get killed, alright? We have a gig tomorrow evening", the blue masked rapper shook his head. He looked over his shoulder at Da Kurlzz who put his phone up in the air. "The sun is too bright for my screen."

Charlie put an arm around his shoulder and gazed at it. "Oh no, you're gonna have to…", he swallowed, "SOCIALIZE!"

Matt elbowed him in the stomach but the others chuckled at his little joke. Funny Man jumped out of the bus. "Incoming!"

With a high pitched scream Johnny got out of the way. "Dude!"

"What? I said incoming!" the Mexican complained. He glanced sideways. "Danny? You coming."

"I'm coming. I'm coming!"

"Never thought I'd hear him shout that to me", Funny Man wriggled his eyebrows to which the others scrunched their noses except Charlie; he only glared.

"Come on, you dick!"

"You're a dick!"

"I have a dick."

Danny appeared in front of them, cap covering his hair as he was prone to getting sunburnt. He scoffed. "You're so obscene."

Charlie pushed Funny Man away. "Yeah, lay off of Danny!"

Johnny sighed annoyed and J-Dog pinched his nose as Da Kurlzz was still waving his phone around like he was carrying a wand. "There they go again."

The singer shook his head with a smile and set forward. "To the beach, bitches!"

"Bitches I hope you know!" Charlie shouted as they set foot to the beach. Pretty soon they were hopping on top of the burning sand, fearing their feet might blister as they looked for a good place to settle.

"I wanna swim."

"You don't have your shorts."

"I do!"

Da Kurlzz shared a look with Johnny. "Don't tell me he's going to get changed here while we all did at the bus…"

"I'm not an exhi-…exibiti…exibitio…"

"Exhibitionist", Charlie offered and the singer frowned. "I could've said it myself!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! I'm not dexl..dysex…dls…"

"Dyslectic?"

"Shut up!" the singer complained.

Charlie laughed and put an arm around Danny's shoulders. "I'm just trying to help you, my friend."

"I know and I appreciate your help more than anything in the world", Danny chimed. He leaned into Charlie and the bandana rapper ruffled his hair. "Adorable fucker."

The singer grinned. "You don't even know half of it."

Funny Man cleared his throat. "Get a room."

"Maybe we will", Danny mocked only to laugh but the Mexican raised his eyebrows at them in disbelief.

Johnny blinked a few times. "You'd…with a guy?"

Danny looked over his shoulder. "I'd what?"

"Get a room…", J-Dog filled in.

"There's no wifi!" Da Kurlzz whined.

The singer pursed his lips in thoughts. "If I'd like him, then yeah."

"You'd like a guy?"

"Who knows! Never tried it before", Danny replied. Charlie grinned. "I like the thought of that."

"What? That you'd be able to get a room with him?" Funny Man hissed. The rapper rolled his eyes at him. "Dude, relax, I was just kidding."

"Sure."

"Why are you hostile now?"

"Screw you!"

The Mexican got up and walked away.

"What's his problem?" Danny asked Charlie who shrugged it off. "He's on his period."

"Someone's gonna have to check up on him", J-Dog said.

"Great idea. Sweet of you to volunteer", Johnny answered as he put on his sunglasses and lay down on his towel.

His friend's face dropped. He sighed and pushed himself upright. "Fine. You're all assholes."

He set foot towards the place Funny Man went to. Last thing he saw before leaving, was Danny running off towards the sea. Now Johnny and Charlie could have a talk.

"Funny!"

"What?"

J-Dog walked up to him, out of breath. "My feet are gonna blister."

The Mexican raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"Why'd you run away?"

"Because Charlie is fucking flirting with Danny! Haven't you noticed that?"

The rapper scratched the back of his head. "I kinda did but they're friends, you know."

"So? Charlie's my best friend but you don't see us acting like that."

"You're afraid Danny's gonna take up your spot?" J-Dog jumped to the conclusion but the baritone voiced rapper only laughed mockingly. "No. God, you're blind."

The other frowned as he thought about it. "You're jealous."

"Of what would I be jealous then?" Funny Man asked, folding his arms.

"Danny's giving Charlie all of his attention and you don't like it."

The Mexican shifted and J-Dog know he was right. "Because you like him."

"Don't be stupid", Funny Man scoffed. "I'm your homie Funny Man. I ain't fabulous or shit."

"No but Danny is the exception to the rule for you."

He remained silent.

"For how long?"

"I don't know. He just nested his way into my mind."

"Into your heart, you mean", J-Dog grinned but Funny Man only seemed sad about it. "Could we not talk about this anymore? I'll come back if Charlie's not with Danny anymore."

"He's not."

"Then where is he?"

"Danny went into the sea."

He nodded shortly and they both returned to Johnny and Charlie who became awfully silent when the two arrived. It was suspicious but right now the tension was settled somewhere else so they didn't even bother to ask what it was about. Charlie cocked his head. "You alright?"

"Yeah. Sorry."

Charlie was about to say something when Johnny's booming voice interrupted them. "Danny! For God's sake, you're gonna drown like that!"

"Am not!" came the reply as his head was barely above water.

Funny and Charlie looked at each other. "Someone has to keep him company."

They both ran into the water towards the singer who squealed when they picked him up and threw him further into the sea, water splashing all over their heads.

Johnny shook his head. "Those three will be our death one day."

J-Dog laughed along. "Oh Kurlzz, you're still here as well?"

The screamer glared at him before he turned back to his phone.

"He discovered the privileges of mobile internet", Johnny explained to which J-Dog let out an "aah" of understanding.

"So what was Funny's problem?"

Jay sighed. "Just something stupid."

"We talked to Charlie as well. At least, I did. Da Kurlzz only mocked him."

"And?"

Johnny shook his head. "He likes him, Jay. He wants to go for Danny and see what happens."

J-Dog's eyes widened. "No! He can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because Funny wants to!"

Now Matt finally put away his phone. "Oh shit is gonna get real now."

The three stared off into the sea where their friends were throwing each other constantly. "Let's hope their friendship survives through that."

When they returned out of the sea, they first pushed each other in the sand and rolled each other around until they had sand in the most uncomfortable crevices of their body. "I love the sea!" Danny called out as he sat down next to Johnny who moved over as he didn't want to get too much sand on him. "You're gonna need a shower."

"I know but I don't care! I forgot my towel though so I'll get it first."

He ran off. That's when the three attacked Charlie and Funny Man. "Do you guys have any idea you're both into Danny?"

Funny and Charlie looked at each other. "You are?!"

That's when an awkward silence followed. "Come on, guys. Be mature about this. You're best friends. Don't let Danny ruin that."

"It's not weird when it's in a three way", Matt laughed, earning four glares.

Charlie cleared his throat. "Then I guess, both of us don't get him."

"Yeah", Funny Man said. "Unless he picks one of us."

"No. That'll lead up to a fight", Charlie begged and the Mexican sighed. "You're right."

You'd think things would've exploded, right? It didn't. Instead the two had a talk about why exactly they liked Danny. Both agreed he was adorable. Both agreed he was a cuddler. After their pleasantries Danny returned and so did the tension.

"Why is it silent all of the sudden?"

"You'd go gay if you liked a guy, right?" Matt asked to which the four glared at him once again.

"Yeah", the singer said hesitantly.

"Would you rather have Funny or Charlie. Just hypothetically speaking."

Danny blinked a few times in surprise. "I don't get it."

"Would you rather be with Funny or be with Charlie?"

"Kurlzz!"

He was about to make war.

"Why are you asking this?"

"Just curious."

"No. Because if I reply, you're gonna tease me about it."

"No, we won't", Charlie said. His curiosity got the better of him. Funny Man rolled his eyes. "We won't."

"I will", Johnny murmured.

"Fine. Physically speaking, I'd say Funny because come on…those abs. Personality wise I'd rather have Charlie because he makes me smile when I'm down."

The best friends looked at each other. "Cool, we get to share him."

Danny laughed. "You two are idiots."

"And lovesick", Jay murmured to Johnny who laughed.

Somehow Danny had got the question that would light the fuse to the bomb that was about to end their friendship but he managed to avoid. Or so you thought.

"Do you care about physical appearance?" Charlie asked.

"Not really."

"So you'd rather have personality than physical appearance?" he grinned.

Funny Man's face turned murderous.

"Yeah", Danny replied with a smile.

That happened when they were back in the bus so unfortunately for Charlie, he couldn't escape when Funny Man jumped him. The two fought until Johnny and J-Dog pulled them apart. "What is this about now?!"

"Charlie provoked me!"

"I can't help it he prefers me over you!"

Da Kurlzz got out of the shower and looked at the scenery while he held his phone in his hand. "… I got wifi!"

Danny got up with a frown. "Hold on. You two are fighting over me? I'm not the last cookie in the jar, you know!"

"No. You're the treasure."

The singer folded his arms. "So you two ARE fighting over me."

"They both like you. Everyone knows love makes war."

Danny blushed. "You both _like_ me?"

"We just want to know who you'd pick. Me or Charlie."

"Me! He said it!" Charlie grumbled as he tried to jump his best friend again.

Danny laughed. "I'd pick neither."

"What?!"

J-Dog and Johnny both looked at him as well. "What?"

"He said he picks neither. Learn to listen, guys!" Da Kurlzz sighed on the couch, still looking at his phone.

Danny shrugged. "You're both really good friends of mine but I'd never date you guys. It would be like dating my brothers!"

Both stilled their movements and now J-Dog and Johnny let go of them. Charlie sighed. "I'm sorry then. Neither of us gets him."

"I'm sorry as well. No person is worth fighting over with your best friend", Funny Man apologized. The two smiled at each other. "Wanna watch a horror now?"

"Awesome!" The Mexican cheered and they both ran off to the back where the tv was.

Johnny looked at Danny. "You'd go for neither?"

The singer chuckled. "Actually I have a crush on one of them but I didn't want to break up their friendship."

"Which one?"

Danny only laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel


	33. I Remember (JDxCS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J-Dog remembers
> 
> J-Dog x Charlie Scene, one-sided

I remember a time before the success. Before we became international, at least before we were on top of the world. Now I know we weren't such a popular band but we had millions and millions of fans. I remember the time we only had our fifty million fans. Most of them knew us from Myspace, some of them found their way to us when we sold our first album. I remember fighting my best friend, Deuce. I remember having to kick him out. It still hurts. I remember those who had my back in those times. Johnny was a grump like he had only entered puberty in his twenties sometimes. Charlie was full of shit and the funniest guy I knew.

We all crossed the line because we were full of shit. We were honest, open, mean, brash but we weren't all about business. As the hipsters would say, we weren't mainstream yet. There was a time when we thought we would break up a few times. Especially when times were rough on our secrets. Everyone has secrets. Whether it is weed hidden underneath their pillow or a bottle of lotion next to their bunk, it is still a secret. Mine was a bit more complicated.

"Dude! You are seriously getting on my nerves right now!" Da Kurlzz growled at Charlie who pulled off his beanie and threw it across the bus. The drummer got up, grabbed it from the floor and attacked Charlie with a stomp to his side. The bandana rapper pulled him down on the couch with his head first and walked away. "Don't be a pussy. I'm bored as fuck."

"And when Charlie is bored", Johnny started sarcastically, head in his book.

"Shit hits the fan", Danny and I both snickered.

Our fresh singer got to know Charlie immediately and he was a huge fan of his jokes. We often found him clinging to Charlie and the bandana rapper didn't even mind. He thought Danny was a nice guy and he liked to mess with him as well.

Funny Man blocked Charlie's way to the back part and the television. "No, you don't."

"Come on, Funny! I thought you were my homie!"

"I am but you get fucking horrible when you're bored and watching television, man. Just stay with us."

"Fine", Charlie grumbled. He flopped down next to me and turned towards me. "Tell me a story, Jay."

I let my head fall back. "I don't know any stories."

"Then tell me a secret", he wriggled his eyebrows.

The guys chuckled. I adjusted my position by putting my foot on my other knee and leaning my elbow on the armrest, my head placed against it. "I'm bisexual."

Their chuckling was silenced immediately and they stared at me like I was going to yell "JUST KIDDING!" into their faces but I didn't. I knew who I was and I had known for a very long time.

Charlie raised an eyebrow. "Damn, you for real?"

"I am."

"Are you alright?"

"I am. I just didn't know when to tell you guys so thanks for offering me the chance to say it."

Charlie swiped his hand through his hair and let it fall back on his knee. "Well…"

"Well…" the others repeated.

I loved the looks on their faces and I knew none of them was going to make a problem out of it but it was still hilarious to see them try to understand whether or not I was joking. Charlie was the first to speak.

"Me too."

Now all of their attention was turned to him and I was surprised as well. "Really?"

"What? I'm always making gay jokes but have you guys maybe considered I wasn't joking?"

"About the blonde dudes thing?"

Charlie laughed. "No, I don't like blond dudes but I do like guys as much as I like them bitches. Excuse me, girls", he said, turning to Matt.

The drummer grumbled something incoherent in response. He took out his phone. "I'm gonna tweet this shit."

"No!" both Charlie and I shouted. "Don't you dare."

"I was going to tweet we were all hanging out in the bus, relax!" Da Kurlzz sighed.

I remember a time when Charlie and I came out to our friends. A time when Danny wanted to show us how he didn't mind it one bit by embracing the two of us. A time when Johnny laughed at us for accepting Danny with his head in my lap and feet in Charlie's lap. When we were only getting started.

You see, everyone has secrets. Mine happened to be something I could tell them when they asked me to. Just like Charlie's but as I said, secrets. Secrets is plural. So it did not stop there. It went a lot further than any of them ever imagined it would. Something was at the root of it. My heart was aching and my brain was fighting it. But it was true and I could not deny it.

Maybe it was worth a shot? Every day I kept asking myself if it was worth a shot or not. Every day I kept telling myself it wasn't. Day by day the cycle repeated and I fought myself, fought against what I wanted. Truth be told, I was completely alright with being bisexual but the other half of the story was hurting me so deeply. As I fought myself, I became unhappy.

I became silent. My whole world was on shut down because I knew that if I continued this life the way it was going back then, things would not end well for me. I shut everyone out. Danny was the first victim because of it. We had become awfully close and now I was shielding myself from him. He felt it and because of the closeness to me, he didn't have anyone else to turn to in the band except Charlie. So of course he did turn to Charlie.

The bandana rapper was happy to have Danny with him but it only made the darkness inside of me grow. It was eating me from the inside out and it felt like I was suffocating. Like I was trying to gasp for breath while drowning in a sea covered by a layer of ice. I was pushing against the thick layer of ice to let me out and let me breath but I couldn't so I was drowning.

How could something so innocent turn sour? It wasn't necessarily that one secret that was making me angry but it was the self-hatred that came out of it. I hated myself for feeling the way I did. Who was stupid enough to fall in love with one of his friends? Oh yeah, me, J-Dog. The feelings towards him were forbidden because I knew it was never going to happen. Nothing I said could ever convince him to try what my heart so desperately desired. THAT was the reason as to why I shut everyone out. Why I hurt little Danny by shielding myself. He could not find out I was in love with one of our friends, even though he wouldn't judge me. My love interest just wasn't the one you'd expect it to be. I did not feel one bit of regret, only pain. Imagine just how I felt. Imagine you meet the one you love with all your heart. You know he's the only one for you but then reality comes crashing down and tells you you can't be together. That was exactly how it felt for me. We could never be together so I didn't even try. Instead I was a good friend and I kept my mouth shut. We continued life onward and became successful. The forbidden feelings were nothing but an aching reminder in the back of my heart and mind. Our fame spiked and we were constantly on tour, making it a lot harder but I survived and I am here now today. I stand proudly as we are facing the world with our new music.

I remember a time when I shut everyone out. I remember realizing those walls were only making me more unhappy. A time when they brought me out and I opened myself up again, though I kept the danger inside of me tucked neatly. I remember when I hated myself for having those feelings. I remember when I was in love with Charlie Scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel


	34. Immortals (?x?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie always speaks in riddles and Johnny's fed up with it, if only he'd known how important the riddle was
> 
> Unknown pairing because I like to surprise

I got up. He got down.

I raised my eyebrow.

He mirrored my expression. "What's up with you?"

"I could ask you the same. You're jumpy", I noticed.

He shrugged it off. "Am not."

It was a tense motion. He was very jumpy. Was he hiding something? Like I'd care. I stopped caring a while ago. Charlie never told me anything anymore. No, now I was probably dead to him as he preferred to tell Funny Man, J-Dog, Danny, Da Kurlzz and the whole fucking world about his problems. Idiot. I used to care. Then he threw me into the trashcan. "Fine by me."

I went to the kitchen, took out a beer and placed it on the coffee table. Charlie eyed me suspiciously. "Did you just bring me a beer?"

"I knew you were going to ask me to bring one."

"I didn't."

"You were going to", I grumbled before I slid open the backdoor and stepped outside into the cool air to smoke a cigarette. I lit up the cigarette, inhaled deeply and blew it out again. _Cool it, Johnny, you always knew Charlie was a pain in the ass._ He'd always been this way. He had always been a sneaky person. He used to be so nice and funny and sweet but he was actually quite the serpent. He was the boss. If things didn't go the way he wanted it to, then he got pissed off. So people think I'm the bad ass intimidating boss but it was actually Charlie. Even in our young years at the beginning of the Danny Hollywood Undead era. After my cigarette was done, I got back into the house to find it the same way as I left it. Him on the couch.

Charlie pulled his knees up. "Johnny?"

"Yeah?"

"I did a bad thing."

Here we go again. I get dragged into the whirlpool of his problems. When will I ever learn to avoid storm Charlie before getting sucked in?

"Really now?"

Charlie lowered his head like a puppy getting yelled at. I didn't mean for it to sound harsh but truth be told, he kinda deserved the rough treatment. "Yeah."

Did he really think I was going to ask him what? After all we'd been through he still expected me to ask him to continue talking? No way. I had better things to do than worry about his wellbeing.

I whipped out my phone and typed away to J-Dog about some random shit. Then Charlie suddenly burst out: "You know the new kid, Danny? Yeah, I kinda…kissed him."

Now that drew my attention. I raised one eyebrow at him. "You. Kissed. Danny?"

He nodded quickly, fidgeting with his fingers. "I kissed him."

I blinked a few times and pointed at him. "Did you initiate it?"

He tensed. "Don't question me like that!"

"Don't do this to me again, you fucking asshole", I grumbled. "You always do this. You tell me about some sort of dramatic happening in your love life and then you stop talking like you don't want to tell me. You stop and act like I'm supposed to be really interested now but you know what? Not this fucking time!"

Charlie's face fell. "Really?"

"Yes, really", I spat. "That's not the only thing I got to say. You think you're such a good friend and you think you're mister popular himself but you know what? I've had it with you. I've had it up to here with your shit. You used to be my best friend and you used to tell me everything. We used to be really close but then you pulled away to hang out with the others because apparently, you liked them more all of the sudden. Now all you do, is drop hints of your life and expect me to pick them up and ask you for an explanation like you're my God but God fucking damnit, I hate it!"

"But…"

"No fucking buts, Charlie. Either you tell me the full story or you say nothing at all, damn it! I don't fucking care about your problems!"

He looked at me shocked and I spotted some hurt in his eyes. That was new. Usually he was able to shrug it all off like I hadn't said anything at all but right now, he did seem hurt. Had I gone too far? No. No fuck it. He deserved to get the truth thrown into his face.

Charlie let out a heartfelt sigh. "I guess I deserved that. I'm a horrible friend."

"Yeah, you are. No offense."

"Some taken", Charlie murmured. "So fine, I'll tell you the full story if you wanna hear it that badly."

"I don't. I just hate it when you barely tell me anything to try and get me to pay attention to you while I don't care", I hissed.

Charlie shrugged it off. "Fine. So here's the deal. Danny is a good kid. He's cute, he's handsome, he's sweet and funny…"

"Wait wait, you're gay?"

He made a doubtful gesture. "More like bi but I'm still struggling to understand, alright?"

"Ok. Continue."

"So I kinda befriended him and we've been hanging out lately. He's been through something as he just got dumped by his fiancé who cheated on him. They'd been together for a long time and he was a total wreck when he came by yesterday. It had been raining so he was soaking wet, I offered him a blanket and hot chocolate milk and I sat by him on the couch. He poured his heart out to me and cried a little too. I felt bad for him, you know?"

"Yeah and now you need to pour your heart out?"

Charlie folded his arms. "Just hear me out, would you?"

I sighed deeply and threw my head back. "Fine, tell me."

"So he needed to feel better about himself and I was trying to comfort him and I told him some things so he'd feel better. He said he'd never trust anyone anymore because no one was trustworthy. Everyone just cheated on him and I told him that wasn't true. He was just really focused on hating himself because his fiancé didn't want him anymore. It was horrifying. I just watched him destroy himself. So I kinda just went ahead and I told him I felt the same way about telling everyone I was bi. Like, what if I told everyone and they'd all hate me? The thought of it alone made me hate myself for thinking anyone would ever accept it."

"We would accept it for sure."

"I know but still, the fear is there. I was scared you guys weren't going to accept me and Danny asked me if I was bi because he was surprised and I told him I was. Then he kinda just leaned in and kissed me."

"Then what?" I asked, internally cringing for showing him my curiosity.

Charlie widened his eyes. "Never mind, I can't tell you."

I got up. "I've had it. Go fuck yourself, Charlie."

That was my cue to walk away into the backyard and go for a walk. He had pissed me off for the last time now. I was done with his endless pushing and pulling on me. He was no longer my best friend. That much was clear as he didn't feel like telling me everything. Why did he have to tell me tiny bits, though? And why did he have to pull away from me? Let me tell you why because I only found out years and years later.

Up till today it still hurts because what would've happened if I had known? We grew apart so badly. We were practically strangers in the same band and house. Years later Charlie told me the rest of the story like it was some good joke but I could see the hurt in his eyes. It was the same hurt I had seen when I had told him I didn't care about his problems anymore.

It was the same kind of pain he had felt because of one little detail I had missed. You see, Charlie had always been a riddle for me to solve. Even when we were still best friends he wasn't clear about how he felt about things. He was always a riddle. Just like back then. He left me a riddle and I was supposed to solve it, but I hadn't. I was blind and so I missed the clue. If only I hadn't missed the clue, we could've been best friends again.

When I walked out of that shared house of ours, Charlie was left alone, murmuring to himself: "I can't tell you why I pulled away from our close friendship because you would hate me as much as I hate myself for it. Kissing Danny wasn't the bad thing I did. Thinking about you while it happened, was."

If only I had known he had been in love with me all this time, we could've been something beautiful. Even more, we could've been immortals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel


	35. Say Something (DKxCS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you don't fight, you've already lost. Da Kurlzz doesn't want to fight for it.
> 
> Da Kurlzz x Charlie Scene

"Charlie."

"Charlie."

"Charlie."

"Ow, what the fuck?!"

"I was calling for you."

I raised an eyebrow. "So?"

Da Kurlzz folded his arms. "Watch it. You're flaunting your attitude."

My phone was barely a few seconds away from being thrown to his head. Instead I wrapped my fingers around it more tightly and pursed my lips into a thin line. "What'd you call me for anyway?"

"You're blocking my path."

"You need some water with that?"

His face immediately showed a puzzled expression. It almost made me smile if this hadn't been a serious matter. "Some water with your ice cold heart?"

"I'm not cold", the drummer grumbled. He kicked my feet off the coffee table and passed me to the kitchen. Not even a retort or a smile. He used to laugh at my jokes. He used to argue with me. Not in a bad way, no, he used to fight with me until we laughed it off and watched a movie together. I guess times had changed.

"Damn, what did you do wrong?" Danny whistled.

With him sitting over there next to Johnny, I almost forgot we were hanging out together. For a moment it was just Matt and me. Who was I kidding? It was never Matt and me. We were never alone anymore.

"I didn't do anything wrong."

"So you don't need to kiss and make up?" Johnny mocked the two of them.

Damn, you guys.

Matt came out of the kitchen, noticed my feet on the table again. "You never learn, do you?"

"What's wrong now?"

"Blocking my path again."

"Go around the table."

Now we would finally argue. Now the sparks would fly, but no. He actually walked around the table to get to his seat. I was baffled.

"Not even going to argue with me?"

"No."

Danny frowned worriedly and looked at Johnny. "This isn't right."

I scurried slightly closer to him. He whipped out his phone which he seemed married to, and typed away. I leaned my head on his shoulder, trying to read along. "You're nosy, Charlie. Jealous?"

"Me? Jealous? I'm never jealous."

The screamer let out a deep sigh. "Noooo, it was the holy ghost who told that girl to go away when she was trying to get with me."

"It's not my fault you're taken."

Da Kurlzz turned his head to me. "Yeah, it is."

Why was he so cold to me lately? Almost like he despised me. "My fault? Or thanks to me?"

He rolled his eyes and turned his eyes back to the screen of his phone. I took his arm and put it around my shoulders. He scoffed. "Isn't it pathetic to make me hug you?"

"If you're not going to, then I have no other choice."

Johnny leaned forward. "Hey Kurlzz."

Matt looked up. "What?"

The blue masked rapper wrapped both arms around Danny and squeezed him tightly. "Like this!"

The lead singer let out a pained complaint and shoved him away. "No! Fuck you! You almost broke my ribs!"

"Don't be a baby, Danny!"

"Screw you!"

The screamer made an annoyed sound and typed something new on his phone. My face dropped to its lowest point. I lied down and turned on my back, my head in his lap. He didn't object. "Do you remember that time you and I did an interview with a huge ass dildo microphone? We made at least twelve gay comments about blonde dudes and guyphones."

His partner looked down at him. "Why are you bringing that up now?"

"No reason. I just love our memories together."

"Because we were better in the past."

I frowned. "No. Because it reminds me of a time I want to remember forever."

"What time would that be?"

How could he not smile at me?

Johnny pulled Danny upright. "Come on, big baby. Let's go see what Funny's doing upstairs. I think this is getting too personal for us."

The two walked away to the hallway, Kurlzz' eyes burning into their backs. "You chased them away with your chattering."

"Could you stop?" I asked with a slight vibration in my voice. "I can't take it anymore."

"What?"

I sat upright on my knees next to him but I was facing him. He still had his phone in his hands but I took it and put it on the table. "Do you want to break up?"

"Why?"

"Because you're not acting like a boyfriend. You're acting like an asshole who wants me to explode."

The screamer sighed deeply. "Yes."

"What?"

"I want to break up."

I blinked a few times before I got what he was saying. "No no no. It wasn't an honest question or a suggestion or anything. I mean… you love me, right?"

Matt's eyes softened as if he was about to bring me horrible news, but I wouldn't hear it. I shut my eyes tightly and shook my head. "No, you're not. You're not."

He tried to get up but I wouldn't let him. I shoved him back against the couch and placed myself on top of his lap like we used to do when we only just got together. The memory stabbed my heart painfully. I wrapped both my arms around his neck and hid my face in his shoulder. "Don't do this to me."

"Charlie…"

"Don't Charlie me!"

He brought his hands up to rub my back firmly.

"I knew it."

"What?"

"I knew you changed."

"I didn't change."

"Then why do you want to dump me?"

Unfortunately I couldn't muster the courage to look at him. I was scared to find out he had already given up on me a long time ago. My heart needed the hope that a part of him still loved me. My heart needed it like my body needed air.

"Say something…"

He looked down, still not answering me.

"Mattie…"

"We grew apart."

My grip tightened and I pressed my nose into his neck. "No."

Matt put an arm around my waist and pulled me closer, the other one petting my head like I was a dog that was about to be put down. I pressed my eyes closed tightly. "Don't leave me."

"Why not?"

"Because I need you."

"Why do you need me?"

"Because I love you."

"Why do you love me?"

"Because you made me fall. You pulled the ground away and I had no guarantee you'd return the feeling. You did. Now you don't? That's like making me crash."

Da Kurlzz inhaled deeply. "How far are you willing to go for us?"

"Name it."

Matt exhaled again. He caressed my back, his hands were warm. "It's strange to have you like this."

"What do you mean?"

"Charlie Scene is the most bad ass guy in all of Hollywood, yet I have you in my lap on the brink of tears."

"The brink was passed a few minutes ago. You've got me in your lap, silently crying."

He forced me to let go of his neck and I sat upright in his lap, eyes down so I wouldn't have to see his face. He swiped a thumb over my cheek. "Charlie…"

No, I was not looking at him.

"Charlie?"

The sudden raise in his voice made me look at him anyway. He offered me a smile. "Would you kill for us?"

"Who? Weapon? Location? Time? I'll do it", I replied with certainty in my voice.

His smile melted. "I'm sorry."

"But I'd do anything for you. For us."

I witnessed him swallow.

"Say something."

Nothing.

"So we're over?"

Still nothing.

He wasn't even looking at me.

"Say something, Kurlzz. Don't let these last three years go to waste."

_He didn't say anything._

I sniffed and formed fists with my hands against his shoulders. "Say something, I'm giving up on you…"

But instead of saying anything, he looked me dead in the eye. His eyes told me a story:

_I already gave up on you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel


	36. The Hickey (Dannyx?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Danny's covered in love bites, it's time to ask what the fuck is going on
> 
> Dannyx? because it's a surprise

Everyone always said Danny was the one with the smile that could fool you. He'd flash his white teeth and you'd consider him the most adorable human being on earth. Really? Fine, he was innocent. He was very very very innocent. In physical appearance and mind, but in the things he did? Not so innocent. Just like the day he had walked into the bus, casually clothes in a hoodie and sat down next to Charlie. The bandana rapper greeted him and gave him a quick once over with his eyes. As soon as the look had finished, he stared back at Danny.

He had huge purple marks in his neck. He wasn't even trying to hide it. Now Charlie wasn't sure whether it was a hickey or just a black spot. He frowned at the spot and elbowed Da Kurlzz who dropped his phone. "Dude! What?"

He pointed at Danny.

The drummer scrunched his nose.

"What? Never seen a hickey before?" Danny grumbled, not even bothering to look up.

Charlie scratched his head. "You're more hickey than man."

Danny let out a soft hum. "Passionate lover."

"Since when do you even do one-night stands?"

The singer grinned. "It's not a one-night stand. He's just a very very persistent fucker."

"He?"

"HE?" Da Kurlzz repeated.

Charlie pushed him back. "I already asked, you parrot."

"Yes, he. Just like he's a passionate one. Ask him to stop bruising my neck instead of inquiring me."

Charlie frowned. "Who is he? Do we know him?"

Danny chuckled. "Sure you do."

Johnny entered the bus. "What's going on in here?"

"Danny's got a boyfriend!" Charlie shouted as if it was the biggest secret in the world that just got uncovered. Johnny shrugged. "has he now?"

Danny let out a small chuckle. "I do. I just told them he's a persistent fucker and a very passionate lover."

The blue masked rapper shook his head. "What a jerk then."

J-Dog just awoke, just like Funny Man and walked into the main part. Both yawned and scratched their balls at the same time. It almost seemed like a practiced dance move or something. Of course the jokes quickly followed.

"I know a passionate pair."

J-Dog frowned at the comment. "Wha…?"

"Do we even want to know?" Funny Man cut him off.

Charlie pointed at Danny but when the two still didn't get it, he turned the singer's head to reveal the bruises.

"Did he get beaten up?" J-Dog asked in ignorance.

Charlie laughed. "You're so stupid! It's a hickey."

The Mexican placed himself in between Charlie and Danny and gained a lot of complaints from the duo. He put his arms around their shoulders. "Does this mean someone snooped away my little Danny?"

"Yeah, apparently, he's a very passionate one", Da Kurlzz smirked.

Danny rolled his eyes. "Why can you guys have girlfriends but I can't have a boyfriend?"

"Because you're the one getting the bruises. You're submissive. You take it up the butt."

"No, I don't", Danny complained, folding his arms.

"Yeah you do", Johnny murmured but nobody heard. He had to bite his tongue in order not to make a few other nasty comments on the bruises. After all, he had been the one to bend over the hot singer. That piece of ass was HIS property.

Funny Man wrapped his arms around Danny's shoulders. "I thought we had something."

The singer laughed. "Maybe in your head."

"Oh yeah, I'm your passionate lover in my head."

Johnny gritted his teeth. Stop it.

Danny stuck out his tongue. "Yeah right. You're nothing like him."

When the baritone voiced rapper leaned closer to him, Johnny snapped. "Could you fucking get your fucking hands off of my fucking boyfriend already?"

Everything fell silent and Funny Man quickly let go of Danny.

"Johnny? Johnny's the passionate lover?" Charlie murmured baffled.

Danny hummed. "You just had to blow it, didn't you?"

"Not the first time you had to say that to him, amiright?" Da Kurlzz shot with an expectant smile but when no one reacted, the smile melted and he folded his arms. "Fuck you guys."

The singer looked at Funny Man. "But he's right. No touching me."

"Fuck no. I hate the way you constantly have to touch him. He's MINE."

The Mexican scooted away from Danny by crawling over Charlie who complained loudly. "Hey what the fuck are you doing?!"

"Getting away from the big bad wolf. Damn, Danny. You can date that scary motherfucker?"

"I can", Danny said, sitting up proudly. He patted the free seat next to him, not even bothering to look at Funny Man who was squeezed tightly against Da Kurlzz with barely any room. Johnny took up the spot and territorially put an arm around his shoulder. "Mine to bruise too."

"Dude, it looks like he got a vacuum cleaner stuck in his neck", J-Dog commented. He was the only one left standing and felt quite awkward doing so. "And screw you guys for not leaving me any room!"

Funny Man squeezed out of the spot and fell on the floor. "You can have mine!"

"For real though, Johnny, you suck like a vacuum cleaner", Charlie endorsed.

The blue masked rapper shrugged. "So I've been told. Isn't that the reason some guys stick their dicks into that thing?"

The others burst out laughing when Johnny realized his mistake. He closed his eyes and put a hand over them. "Why me?"

"I'm happy it's you!" Danny chimed and Johnny smiled. "Oh yeah, I remember why. Because this little fucker had to make me fall in love, huh?"

The singer beamed. "Yes!"

"How long have you guys been together anyway?"

"I don't really kno…" Danny started but halfway there, Johnny cut him off. "Six months, two weeks, three days, an hour, three minutes and fifty seconds."

Charlie blinked a few times before he turned to Danny: "I can see why you called him a persistent fucker."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel


	37. The Lovestory of Da Kurlzz and Charlie (CSxDK)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of two best friends facing their long lost love for each other  
> Da Kurlzz x Charlie Scene

Sometimes things aren't the way you'd expect them to be. Someone you never expected, suddenly comes out of the closet. Who would've guessed? That was how it happened from the start. The moment Charlie told them he wasn't straight, their jaws dropped.

"You're gay?!"

"Does it matter? So am I?"

Johnny waved Da Kurlzz off. "Everyone could see you're a rainbow but Charlie?!"

"Rainbow?" Matt repeated offended.

Danny laughed. "That's probably the most hilarious thing to be offended by."

"Are you a rainbow too?" Funny Man asked, wriggling his eyebrows.

The singer cleared his throat. "That's not funny."

"But it was when Johnny said it?"

"Yes", Danny murmured.

The Mexican folded his arms. "Love you too, frowny face."

Johnny hushed the two of them. "Charlie is coming out, guys!"

Da Kurlzz snorted annoyed and sarcastically spoke up: "It's like taking a dump who just wouldn't come out. Charlie's the dump."

J-Dog stared at him with a disgusted face. "The fuck?"

"Moment over! Let's all continue doing the shit we did before!" Charlie mused, face red.

Da Kurlzz had been fearing the guys' reaction but it turned out they weren't surprised because they had seen it coming. He felt slightly offended.

Later that night the guys decided to go out and party like the good old days. While Danny found himself staring at a pretty brunette in a miniskirt, he also found Funny Man gawping at him like he was the newest attraction to ride. He averted his eyes. "Stop staring at me!"

"I'm not! Jesus, you're paranoid!" the Mexican argued.

Johnny looked back. "That brunette was fine as hell though."

"Those legs", J-Dog endorsed.

Charlie elbowed Da Kurlzz. "Did you see her boyfriend?"

He shrugged. "Not really."

"What?! You let a hot piece of ass pass without looking at it? Are you sure we roll the same way?"

Matt rolled his eyes. "I'm looking for true love, not a one-night stand."

"Picky", Charlie grumbled as he caught up with Johnny. "Kurlzz is ice cold, dude."

"You gotta melt his frozen heart", J-Dog mocked him.

"Hey, he's not Anna and I'm sure as hell not Elsa!" Charlie snarled.

Their discussion was interrupted when Danny shrieked. "Help me!"

The four of them stared at him as he was running for his life, Funny Man following him. "Would you stop running away already?!"

"What the hell happened to them now?" Johnny expressed annoyed. "Seriously. I'm sick of their stupid little thing."

Danny ran into a street lantern, the sound echoing through the streets. While the four of them cracked up, Funny Man helped him upright and rubbed the sore spot on his head. "Does it hurt?"

Danny nodded, teeth grit as he felt the sore spot on his head. "Make it better!" he begged.

The Mexican cupped his chin. "Don't pout at me and don't be such a baby."

The lead singer gave him his saddest eyes. The treacherous look he knew how to use so well. He knew those eyes worked in his favor with everyone so he made good use of it. "I'm not a baby."

"Then don't act like one", Funny Man emphasized, walking back to the others.

Charlie sighed. "You two would be the most romantic couple ever."

"We don't swing that way, Charlie", Funny Man scolded him. "It's like saying you and Da Kurlzz would go together."

The bandana rapper frowned while the drummer reacted. "Never gonna happen!"

"It is a possibility though. If we were to go on dates", Charlie murmured.

Matt looked at him. "No."

"Maybe."

"No!"

"I believe it's called date rape when you date someone who doesn't want to date you."

"No. Date rape is raping someone on a date", Johnny corrected Danny who seemed puzzled.

Da Kurlzz groaned. "Cut it out! I'm never dating Charlie."

With those words he walked faster in the direction of their bus. Charlie looked at the others who didn't have a reply for him either. He shrugged. "Am I that horrible?"

The whole night Charlie couldn't have fun with the others. He kept thinking about Matt's sudden outburst at his little dating joke. He wasn't used to such reaction towards his little jokes. Kurlzz always liked his jokes and now he didn't. After an hour he said goodbye to the guys and went back to the bus. He found Kurlzz sitting on the couch, blanket covering him while he stared at his phone.

Charlie sat down next to him, making him wobble slightly. "What are you doing back so early?" Da Kurlzz asked.

"Do you hate me?"

"What?" Kurlzz questioned, face full of surprise. "You're my best friend. Don't be stupid."

"Then why did you take my little joke to the heart."

He shrugged. "It's hard enough finding a date. I don't need my friend joking about it. The guys find it hard to find a girl to stay but I know I could never find a guy to stay."

Translation for those who couldn't catch the obvious: _Because I really really like my best friend but I'm too scared to say that._

Charlie chuckled and earned a glare. "What's so funny?"

"I never took you for the romantic type."

"I never took you for gay."

The rapper wriggled his eyebrows. "I'm also nothing more than a loud mouth."

"What?"

"Tough act but I'm a cuddler."

Matt cracked a smile. "That's cute. Weird, but cute."

"Kurlzz."

"What?"

"What's your dream guy?"

Matt frowned, thinking about it deeply. "My perfect guy?"

"Yes."

"He's gotta make me laugh, be sweet, gentle, a bit snappy but physically submissive to me. I wanna hold him and feel him nest into my arms."

Charlie smiled. "That's cute."

"What about your dream guy?"

The bandana rapper shrugged. "I want someone who laughs when I make the stupidest joke of all time. Someone who returns my feelings equally as much and holds me at any time I like. Not someone I have to ask a hug from."

Da Kurlzz put an arm around him in their sitting position. "Does Charlie want to be held?"

"I do", Charlie grinned. "Don't be so degrading."

"I'm not."

The rapper looked up at him, head in an awkward angle but his icy blue eyes were staring right back at him. He offered him a smile. That's when the screamer leaned in for a peck on the lips. Then another one.

Charlie pushed himself up and into his lap, straddling his legs when they met for another kiss. "I guess the dating joke wasn't a joke."

Matt chuckled. "You're still going on about that joke? I really wanna be with you."

"Me too", Charlie murmured. He tried to hug the other but inhaled deeply. "I don't like the dominant position."

Da Kurlzz swiped him off of him and against his side. "Remember how you said Danny and Funny would make the perfect couple?"

"I do, why?"

Matt grinned. "Danny told me he was freaking out."

"Why?"

"Because Funny got wasted and tried to kiss him once."

"He did?!" Charlie expressed surprised. "Damn! My best friend tries to kiss Danny and he doesn't even tell me!"

"He's embarrassed. That's why he didn't tell anyone", Da Kurlzz said.

The bandana rapper shrugged. "I really don't care right now. You're mine for today so I don't give a shit about anything else."

"I'm yours for tonight as well."

Charlie winced. "That was supposed to be romantic? It sounded like a predator."

"I meant you have me for as long as you want", Kurlzz said, rolling his eyes. "I've loved you since the day we met."

"That's a fucking long time ago… For me, since you and I became best friends."

"That's like three years ago."

"I know."

The drummer took a deep breath. "Nothing's changed actually. We just get to do the nasty on top of our bestie behavior."

Charlie chuckled with a nostalgic glint in his eyes "Mattie, can you promise me something?"

"What is it? I'll make it my wedding vow."

"Could you-wait what, wedding vow? You plan on getting married?" Charlie wondered, surprised.

The drummer nodded. "Yeah, I mean. I'm a romantic, remember? I'd propose one day. Wouldn't you want to? It's legal."

Charlie looked at him in awe and pulled him into their bunk for a kiss. "I'd love to! But if you start about adopting a child, I'll hit you."

"Maybe... No. I don't want a kid to ruin us. But what did you want me to promise you?"

"Don't tell the guys I'm a submissive."

"I won't", Da Kurlzz chuckled.

"Good", Charlie concluded with a smile before he pressed another kiss to Da Kurlzz' lips. He sat on top of him and lowered his hands to his body when the drummer frowned. "Wait- no- Charlie. We can't actually do the nasty yet. We just got together."

The door of the bunk part swung open but Charlie couldn't stop himself from answering. "Fine but can I at least blow you?"

J-Dog frowned. "Sorry. I didn't know I was interrupting a…thing."

"You weren't."

"You were."

The rapper chuckled. "I'll leave you to it."

The two of them eased a little but quickly tensed again as J-Dog threw his head back and yelled. "Guys! Don't come in here! Kurlzz and Charlie are about to blow each other!"

"Mood killer!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel


	38. Lazy Days (FMxDM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny loves a day off  
> His husband just loves being around him
> 
> Danny x Funny Man

Danny's POV

I loved lazy days. My fingers brushed the back of the books on the bookshelf only to stop at one in particular. I whipped it out, held it delicately in my hands. I turned it over, inspecting the back and the cover. I had read that one already but I enjoyed it a lot so why wouldn't I read it again?

The couch was packed with cushions, exactly how I liked it. I sunk in between the mass of fluff and opened up my book. I pulled my legs up and underneath me in a comfortable sideways position.

Johnny was the one who had taught me how to appreciate a good book. Back in the old days, he used to be the only one to read. The others would make fun of him and take away his book whenever he was about to take it out while they were talking or something. They hated how he'd read during their conversations.

One day I asked him to help me pick a book I'd like and it didn't disappoint. Now I was a big bookworm as well, but there was a difference between Johnny and me. He would read regardless of what others would say but for me? I'd only read in my spare time off of tours and away from crowds or at least, Charlie.

I smiled at the thought. Charlie always hid Johnny's books. I didn't think Johnny realized why. He was just too dense to realize. Charlie didn't like it when the blue masked rapper would start reading because then he'd zone out completely. He'd stop paying attention to the bandana rapper who craved the curious eyes of his best friend.

Who would've thought Charlie wanted someone to wrap their arms around him and let him bury himself into the warmth? Oh right, we did. It was pretty obvious when he got drunk.

J-Dog didn't like it when Charlie got drunk and tried to kiss Johnny again but that was just because he was an overly protective friend. He just thought Charlie should sober up and finally tell Johnny the truth but we all knew that was never going to happen. Just like we thought Da Kurlzz was never going to grow up.

These last few years he'd grown a lot in personality. His shy, funny and attractive appearance took a dive and he quickly became a media-addicted serious figure. We didn't get why, but it wasn't a red flag just yet.

But I'm way off the subject here. I was reading my book because that was what I did when no one was around. You'd think I'd get a lot of reading done, but I didn't. Not so much because I didn't have time but because of a simple factor.

The front door shut with a click and I heard the thumping of footsteps in the hallway. I let out a deep sigh, my shoulders heaving along. My back was turned towards the door when I felt the couch sink behind me. The heat of another body engulfed my side as he wrapped his arms around my waist and buried his face in the back of my neck. His breath felt hot.

I smiled. We didn't need to speak. I knew exactly what he needed. He rubbed my side like I was his cat and pressed his nose in my neck to hint me. I pretended not to notice and shrugged him off. He kissed me underneath my ear and tugged on me.

I gave in, sat upright and let him crawl behind me. I leaned my back against his chest, his legs around me and both arms wrapped around my waist. He placed his face in my neck again and let out a content sigh. He was tired. Very tired.

I sat upright, moving my behind back and making sure he could lean his head on my shoulder. He kissed my cheek before nodding towards my book.

I chuckled, brought a hand back to ruffle his hair. Strange how I could understand him with just a few gestures. He wanted me to put the book away and cuddle him. He always wanted to cuddle no matter what. "I'm reading."

"Please?"

The sweet sound of hearing him beg. My lovely husband.

I sighed and closed my book, putting it on the coffee table before I turned to Funny Man. "Happy?"

He cupped my chin and traced my lips with his thumb. "Very."

I let him guide me closer, pulling me in to kiss his soft pink lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and placed myself in his lap.

His hands fell down to my hips and he pulled me closer. He could barely reach my lips but I lowered my head as he licked my lips. I let go of his neck and let my hands trail down his chest. He was so broad and so perfect. He was beautiful in every way.

His traced his fingertips over my side, lifting up my shirt a bit. He broke our kiss to trail feather light kisses along my neck.

Yes, I loved lazy days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel


	39. Red Lips (?x?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't let his smile fool  
> Don't let his eyes confuse  
> Red lips always lie
> 
> Red Lips - GTA (Skrillex Remix)  
> (It doesn't have to be Skrillex remix but I prefer it)

Before I knew it, he had me.

On a seemingly normal evening I leaned on the ledge of a fence as the guys were talking to fans after our show. I wasn't. I was out smoking a bit away from them. J-Dog stood next to me. We said nothing.

We had long passed the moment of sharing thoughts as he already knew how I felt and I was too self-obsessed to ask him what was going on with him. You'd think I'd know what to talk about as he just got engaged but I didn't. There were only a few thoughts in my head. All of them involving the same person.

The same person who stood only thirty feet away from me. The same person who wore the innocent smile like his most beautiful accessory on those red lips of his. How I wish I could say I had no idea this would've happened.

They warned me.

_Don't let his smile fool._

But his smile was so sweet, so cute and so genuine. It seemed as if his smile could light up a dark room with more power than mankind would ever discover in electricity. That platinum flash of teeth made everyone's mood turn into the best thing that ever happened to them. Like it was the best day of their lives.

_Don't let his eyes confuse._

His eyes? They were beautiful puddles of mixed colours. Something that seemed impossible to achieve when translated into humanity. In those beautiful hazel orbs, you could see the past, present and future but most of all, insecurity. I felt the ambiguous intensity of looking him in the eye which felt simultaneously invasive and vulnerable. And I liked it.

_Red lips always lie._

I didn't heed their warnings. He fed me his sweet lies like maple syrup and I believed every word that escaped those red lips. I clung to everything he said like I was an addict. Addicted to him.

I shifted unsettled, wincing a little. Jay noticed. "Pain?"

"Yeah, my back hurts."

"How come?"

"Kinda fell on the armrest of a chair with my back. Fell over sideways."

Jay nodded, believing me as I lied to him so easily.

Technically it was true. Jay didn't need to know he had pushed me over. He was smart enough to make everything look like an accident. He spotted my gaze on him, quietly excused himself to the girls he was talking to and made his way over to me. "Hey, you."

I offered him a half-hearted smile. "Hey."

He wrapped his arms around my shoulders. "I got distracted from the fans by you."

This was how I knew him. Gentle, kind and suggestive. He always implied things with that soft smile. "Danny, aren't you afraid they'll see us?"

"Let them", Danny replied as soon as the words escaped my lips. He pressed his lips to mine, softly touching me as if I was fragile. Such a contrast with yesterday. "Danny, I mean it. We can't do this out in the open."

"I know", the singer murmured. "It's our dirty little secret."

_Not just that._

He caressed my cheek, pecked me on the lips and ran away to the others again. J-Dog whistled. "That guy will be the death of you."

"You have no idea", I thought to myself but I did not say anything. As we had agreed, Danny and I had kept many secrets. One of them was our relationship.

The other? Our relationship was cute when seen from the outside but it was rotten to the core.

Jay took my cigarette from in between my fingers and stomped it on the ground. "Let's go back to the bus. I bet you didn't even look at the wound on your back."

"Mom, is that you?" I asked sarcastically.

He laughed and pulled me past the guys and into the bus. Johnny raised an eyebrow but didn't question us. Danny flashed me a sweet smile before I entered. My friend rumbled with a few drawers before he finally found a flashlight to see my back more clearly as the dim lights of the bus weren't enough. He lifted my shirt and clicked it on. "Jesus!"

"What?!"

"It's bruised badly. What kind of a chair was that? You look like you lay down on a brick and had an elephant step on you."

_No, I lay on an armrest as my boyfriend put his knee in my stomach to scream at me._

"It doesn't hurt that much. Just a bit."

I hissed when he touched the sore skin. "Don't do that!"

He shook his head. "Keep an eye on your bruise, Charlie. You need to take this to a doctor if it doesn't heal quickly."

I nodded and watched him leave. As he left, he crossed the path of Danny on the stairs. My boyfriend stepped closer to me. "What was that about?"

"Just the bruise on my back. Jay wanted to see how bad it was."

"Did you tell him what happened?"

"I told him I fell on a chair."

The singer squinted his eyes as if he was trying to spot a lie but he shrugged. "Nice excuse."

I scoffed. "Yeah because in reality, you shoved me again."

"It's not like I meant to hurt you."

"You keep saying that but it's been four months since you first hit me."

"I said I was sorry and you said you forgave me! Why do you keep rubbing it in my face?!"

"Because you told me you'd never do it again!"

Danny whipped his head up. "Something like this takes time!"

"You're bruising me, Danny! You've been hurting me ever since that first hit."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to quit. I'm done with this. Stop touching me. Stop talking to me. Stop claiming you love me as you wound me!"

My mistake was too late to be justified as I witnessed him shatter. His eyes grew cold like they had yesterday and I didn't even dare to say anything about it. Instead I knew I had to get away. I knew what was coming and I knew it would leave me another bruise.

I turned my back to him, trying to find the exit but he pulled me back by my arm. "Are you dumping me over this?"

"No! It's not like-…"

The bruise on my back throbbed and shot an electric pain through me upon contact. The impact was harder than expected and before I could even recoil, he was on top of me. His face contorted in hatred. Tears in his eyes as he spewed venom. Yet I heard nothing from him. I only saw the movement of those red lips as his hands closed around my throat.

All I heard, was a vague shouting: "Danny! You're killing Charlie!"

Don't let his smile fool. Don't let his eyes confuse. Red lips always lie. Because red lips have a filthy price.

There is murder in his paradise.

Before I knew it, he had me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel


	40. In The Back By My Best Friend (TPxJD)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't his decision to kick Deuce out, but Jay didn't stop them either. It's how he got his heart broken.
> 
> J-Dog x Deuce

"You wanna do WHAT?!"

Johnny put a foot forward and raised his hands in defense. "Don't act like that, Jay. You've noticed it too. Don't you think we should do something about it?"

J-Dog averted his eyes, seemingly searching for something in the room to help him put force behind his words. Unfortunately, he found nothing.

"We can't."

"We can. We have to", Charlie murmured. "I know it's a horrible thing to do for you, but we have to. We can't take it anymore."

Jay swallowed a lump in his throat, and nodded as he tensed like he was shocked by his own decision. "For the band."

"For Hollywood Undead", Da Kurlzz agreed in a hoarse voice.

Funny Man ignored the matter. If he didn't get involved, it wouldn't backfire. He'd just stand there as his friends took care of the problem.

A.k.a. Deuce.

For a long time now Deuce had been acting off. He wasn't the same person they befriended anymore. Out of everyone Jay was supposed to be the one who understood best that Deuce had to leave the band but he didn't. At least, he didn't want to. His heart was filled with feelings for the singer and so he was incapable of making the right decision for the band. Eventually Johnny was the one who decided to kick Deuce out.

Jay just had to break it to him as he was the one who stood the closest to the man. Jay took a deep breath as he entered the back of the bus, finding his man sitting on the couch and watching some television. "Hey."

"Hey you", he said with a smile.

For months and months, he had seemed unreachable. Like Jay could stretch his arm out, point his fingers at him like he was about to touch him but still collide with a barrier. He sat down next to him and took both hands into his own. Today though, he seemed like he was more within reach. Like he'd understand. He was smiling.

Jay nervously smiled back. "Listen, we need to talk, babe."

"Are you breaking up with me?" he asked slowly while pulling his hands away. Jay widened his eyes. "No! No! God no! No fucking way."

"Oh good", Deuce sighed relieved. "Don't scare me like that. What's on your mind then?"

"It's just that…"

A long time ago it had been just the two of them. Jay and Deuce against the world. No one would ever stop them. Of course they had their third wheel friend with them. It was like they wished he would disappear; he just didn't fit in their perfect life as best friends. The three of them started a band and later that band gained members. It also lost their third friend as he had become more of a drag than anything else.

Ok, truth be told, they were kind of assholes to him but then again, it was the hard streets of Los Angeles. Who wouldn't act like they had?

In the end it hadn't mattered. Their band kicked off with a record label and soon they had their very first amazing album. Not long after Deuce had started a relationship with Jay. It had been a shocker to say in the least. The guys weren't prepared for it but they accepted it. After all, even a blind man could see it was true love.

All of that led up to Jay sitting there on the couch, holding his boyfriend's hands in his lap. He was about to tell him he was voted out of the band.

He was about to kill what they had stood for.

"I…"

"Yes?" Deuce asked, blinking a few times curiously.

Jay bit his lip. "I… I can't."

"Oh for fuck's sake", Johnny murmured as he entered. "Deuce, we talked about your recent behavior and you're really acting like a douche lately."

"What?"

"Seriously, you've had your third strike. You're out of the band, man."

Deuce gawked at the blue masked rapper and turned his head to look at his boyfriend. "What?" he repeated.

Jay looked down at his lap.

"Jay? You're not gonna let them kick me out of our band, are you?"

Regretfully, Jay said nothing.

Not a single word.

"Jay?"

"Deuce, we really think the band would be better off without you", Charlie said, wincing at his own words.

The lead singer jumped upwards. "How dare you kick me out of the band I made? How dare you assume the band would be better off without its creator? I made this band! I'm the lead in this band! I'm the one who does all of the choruses. How would you play without me?"

"I know your parts", Charlie murmured. "We've really had it with your shit, man. You've been holding us back for such a long fucking time. None of the songs we come up with is good enough for you. You didn't make this band. You're trying to take it."

Deuce let out a cold scoff. "This is not the end."

"Probably not", Da Kurlzz whispered.

Jay stared at his man and reached out. "Deuce?"

"What do you want? You're nothing but a traitor! I can't believe you're siding with these posers!"

The venom in his eyes was too much for J-Dog so he dropped his hand and shook his head. "Nothing. I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what? Lying to me?"

"I never lied."

"I wouldn't know what you'd do or not do. Backstabbing wasn't on the list either before you decided to kick me out."

"I didn't decide to kick you out", Jay whined but deep inside he already knew his tries were futile. The man wouldn't understand.

His heart was filled with hatred and deceit and he wouldn't understand the good intentions of his boyfriend even if it hit him in the face. Jay swallowed another lump in his throat. "It'll be fine. I promise."

Deuce rolled his eyes. "I don't need your promises, excuses or anything. I don't want anything to do with any of you."

Jay pressed his eyes closed tightly as he took the hit. "Are we over?"

"Hell yeah, we are. I don't love backstabbers."

That was the last thing he said to Jay personally.

It was the most hurt he had ever been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel


	41. See Where It Goes (FMxDM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They'll see where it goes
> 
> Funny Man x Danny

"This is the building we're playing at tonight?" Charlie asked.

Danny placed his hands on his hips and nodded in approval. "Big. I like it."

"Me too", Funny Man endorsed, wrapped his arms around his shoulders from behind. "Everyone will be screaming for you."

The singer scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous. They'll be screaming for all of us."

"But the girls love your voice", Funny Man said.

Danny rolled his eyes with a smirk. He brought his hands up to rest on the arms around him.

J-Dog raised an eyebrow. "Affectionate today?"

"Let them", Charlie hushed his friend. "There's nothing wrong with some hugging."

Johnny came up next to him simultaneously with his words. Charlie put an arm around the blue masked rapper. "Right, baby?"

Johnny rolled his eyes. "Cut it out. It's funny when we do it but not when you compare it to Danny and Funny."

"Why not?" J-Dog asked.

Johnny looked over his shoulder at the two walking off into the building out of hearing distance. "Because our thing is a joke."

"And theirs isn't?" Da Kurlzz asked.

The tallest of the four shrugged. "I don't think Funny is joking around. He's just really clingy towards Danny."

"That's true", Charlie said. "But don't worry. It's not like Funny is gay or anything. He just likes Danny. We all like him. Wasn't that the main reason he was able to join our band so quickly? Because we all adore the kid?"

"Maybe you're right", Johnny said.

The four followed their friends into the building to check out the stage. Johnny was frightened by the higher part as it was on wheels once again and he held some bad memories about falling off such a stage.

"Don't worry, Johnny. I'll keep you close to me", Danny assured his bigger friend. Johnny rubbed his eyes. "Let's hope they don't forget to lock the wheels this time."

Charlie checked out the space for the public. "This is going to be a big crowd."

"I know, right?" Funny Man responded next to him as they both stared at the stage where the other four were discussing the chances of Johnny falling off stage again.

"Danny gets really hyped up when there's a gig", the Mexican noticed with a smile on his face.

"What's with you and Danny lately?" Charlie blurted out before he could think of anything else to say.

Funny Man cocked his head. "What do you mean?"

"You've been really close to him lately. We were wondering why."

"So you guys have been discussing this?" he expressed in response.

Charlie nodded. "Just wondering."

The Mexican sighed and walked around with Charlie trailing behind him. "I don't know, man. I just feel like Danny and I get along really well."

"I noticed", Charlie mocked. "You're like Johnny and I but Johnny's doubting whether or not you two are joking around with it."

"Could we not discuss this?" Funny Man snapped. "I don't want to think about this kind of shit. It's simple. I do whatever I like if I want to. I don't want to think about why I do it. I don't want to think about why I'm attracted to Danny or if anything will come of it. I just want to spend time with him and see what happens. I don't care about the rest."

Charlie offered him a weak smile. "Of course. So you're… You like him?"

"I don't know", he admitted. "I just want to see what happens when I keep spending time with him."

"But you're attracted to him?" Charlie asked.

Funny Man shrugged. "It's like he's magnetic. I keep going back to him. That's what I mean."

The bandana rapper nodded in understanding. "Alright. I won't tell the others you're considering every possibility. Just be careful. Danny is sweet and soft but he can put up spikes as well."

"I know. I will. Don't worry about me", the Mexican sighed.

But Charlie worried about his best friend anyway. The concert came and they rocked their songs perfectly. By the time it was one am they were free to go back to the bus. Charlie remained outside for a last smoke before he'd go aboard and to bed. He spotted Danny walking back into the building because he had forgot something and shook his head. "Kid's gonna forget something important one day."

Danny burst out the doors again. "Have you seen my phone?!"

Charlie shook his head, exhaling his smoke. "Not at all."

The singer seemed really distressed about losing his phone. Your phone is your life after all. Funny Man came up to us. "What's going on?"

"My phone is gone!" Danny squeaked.

"No", Funny Man replied. "I saw you forgot it so I took it along", he said, whipping the phone out of his pocket. Danny snatched it out of his hands and lunged at him with his arms around his neck. "Thank you! I thought I was having a nervous breakdown."

Charlie grinned amused at the reddening face of his best friend. His lips formed the words "Just enjoy" but he didn't make a sound.

Funny Man grinned back and picked Danny up. "Dude, you're fat!"

"Am not!" Danny complained. "I'm heavy because I'm muscled."

"Muscled", Funny Man scoffed.

The singer raised an eyebrow. "I've got bigger biceps than you so shut up."

The Mexican poked him in the ribs. "Now get in the bus."

Danny rolled his eyes and got in, phone glued to his hand and eyes to his screen. Charlie looked at Funny Man. "Really?"

"Shut up", the Mexican murmured. "I just wish I knew his thoughts on us."

"Is that a hint for me to go investigate?" the bandana rapper asked as he threw his cigarette to the ground.

"Danny looks up to you. He'd tell you", Funny Man argued.

Charlie sighed and waved him off. "Yeah yeah I'm awesome, I know."

He entered the bus before the Mexican and ran into Danny who was about to come down to get us. "Oh, hi guys! We're taking off already."

"I hate it when we have to sleep while driving", Charlie grumbled. Funny Man slipped past them into the bunks part where the others were sound asleep. He winked at Charlie before he closed the curtains.

Danny put away his phone. "I'm tired. I'm off to bed, see you tomorrow."

"Wait, Danny."

The singer stopped and turned to his friend. Big hazel eyes questioning. "What's wrong?"

"Can I ask you a sudden question?"

"Sure", Danny chimed with a grin. "You can ask me anything after a great concert like this one."

"Do you like Funny Man?"

The singer's smile dropped. "Of course I do. I'd never get along with someone I hated."

"No. I mean… Would you date him? You guys have been awfully close and we were just wondering if there was anything going on between you two."

Danny remained silent. "That's a very sudden question."

"Yeah but it's just. You guys have become so close in such a short amount of time. We think something's going on between the two of you."

The singer took a deep breath. "Not really. We're just good friends."

"So you don't like him?" Charlie asked. "And he doesn't like you?"

"Not that I know. I mean. There's nothing going on between us worth mentioning. Maybe we sometimes do some things that aren't innocent but we never really talked about anything like this."

"Do…some things?" Charlie asked surprised.

Danny smiled like he'd been caught. "As you said it yourself. You guys think something is going on between us because we're a bit too physical to be friendly. We never discussed it but I think we both just want to let things go the way they go instead of trying to label what's happening. I just like to be with him."

"So you're considering a relationship with him?"

Danny widened his eyes. "Charlie! Don't say things like that! I'm not gay."

"But you just said…"

"I… I don't want to talk about this anymore", the singer quickly said before running off to bed.

Charlie blinked a few times. That was the most conflicting conversation he'd ever had. He shrugged it off and went to bed himself. The next morning, he awoke because some idiot was shaking his blanket like there was a fucking earthquake. "What did Danny say?!" Funny Man hissed.

Everyone must've been up already because he'd never talk about Danny to Charlie with someone else listening along. The bandana rapper made a groggy sound and turned around. "The same you told me."

Funny Man gasped. "You mean he's interested?"

"No. I mean he wants to see where this is going."

The Mexican grinned. "Same thing."

"No. It's not. Don't try to turn this around. You'll get hurt. And stop acting like a teenage girl!"

Funny Man snorted. "Fine. I have to talk to him about this."

"No. He didn't want to talk about it", Charlie warned. "Just let it flow."

The Mexican nodded. He left the bunks part again. Charlie smirked and fell asleep peacefully once again. Danny was sitting on the couch, with his phone like it was the lost love of his life. Funny Man took his place next to him and put an arm around him. "Good morning."

Danny turned his head. "Good morning!"

He leaned into Funny Man. He eventually ended up with his head in his lap, arms stretched out to hold his phone. The Mexican brought his hand up to caress his hair. The singer shifted his eyes from the screen to Funny Man. "Are you petting me?"

"I am", Funny Man replied. "You're like a big cat."

Danny propped himself up to a sitting position and turned to Funny Man. "I'm not a cat. Bestiality is a sin."

"Why would this be bestiality?" Funny Man wondered aloud.

The singer rested his head on his shoulder and the Mexican put his arms around him. "We're not doing anything."

"Not yet", Danny murmured and Funny Man's heart skipped a beat. "You mean you…?"

The singer wrapped his arms around his neck. "Don't overthink it. We'll see what happens."

Funny Man took a deep breath and pecked his forehead. "You're right. But sometimes we should help things get in the right direction."

Danny smiled at him, tilted his head to hesitantly kiss his lips. It felt like ten minutes were passing slowly while it really had been just one second. No one else existed anymore. Funny Man looked up to find the four of his friends staring at him in amazement. "Did you guys just…?"

"Are you together now?" Johnny asked.

Danny and Funny looked each other in the eye. "We don't know. We'll see where this thing goes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel


	42. Loves Me Not (JDxDM, FMxDM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay needs to tell Danny something, only he waited way too long to tell him
> 
> Danny x J-Dog  
> Danny x Funny Man

I let out a shaky breath and clenched my fist. "I have to tell him."

"Are you sure? I don't want to see you hurt, Jay", Johnny whispered carefully as he put his hand reassuringly on my shoulder. I shrugged it off. "I'm afraid to lose but many people are. Many people need to see that if you don't fight, you don't have a chance to win either and you'll lose anyway."

"Words with more truth to them have never been spoken", the blue masked rapper mused. "With that attitude, you'll do just fine. When are you telling him?"

"Tomorrow. I don't want to ruin our night out by telling him and possibly getting rejected."

"Good thinking."

So I'd wait. I'd wait to tell him until tomorrow. My chest felt heavy as my thoughts anticipated the day I'd tell him my secret. Until that moment, I had to strap down the feeling in my chest and just act normal as we were going out tonight. We weren't going anywhere major. Not to a party, no. We were going for a drink at a local bar as we had been locked in the bus for quite a while now.

"Danny, are you ready?!" Charlie shouted into the bus as we were waiting outside for him to come out. Come out? Bad choice of words. Danny already came out a while ago. Funny Man stood next to the door and when Danny appeared, he offered his hand. "Milady."

"Fuck you", the singer chuckled and swatted the hand away to jump off the small stairs. "I'm not a lady."

"But you are classy and elegant like one."

"That is such a stereotype!"

We laughed. Danny was now the point of receiving teasing instead of Da Kurlzz. Secretly the drummer was grateful for that fact but on the other hand, he felt slightly abandoned by Charlie who had been his best friend when the teasing had still raged on.

I know because he told me.

Johnny offered me a smile and then I noticed I had been staring at him without even blinking once. I shook myself out of the train of thoughts and forced myself to live in the now. I couldn't wander off in thoughts.

I knew too well where that would lead me.

Exactly.

To Danny.

And my story for him tomorrow. It wasn't something I decided out of the blue. Lately Danny had been wondering what was going on with me. Often he would voice the thoughts and actually question me about my sudden mood changes. It didn't have anything to do with him. It was something within myself and I'd tell him tomorrow what was going on. I'd tell him everything I needed him to know.

He was always the curious one amongst us. It was him who found the local bar. He was the one to go sightseeing to find it.

Funny Man put an arm around Danny. "Do you think he's hot?" he asked, pointing at a man in the distance. The singer elbowed him to the stomach. "Screw you, Funny. I'd tell you when I see a hot one."

The Mexican laughed and I felt a strange urge to stand in between them. He had been growing closer towards Danny since the singer came out. I remember it quite well. Danny was nervous, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt as he took small steps towards us, quietly murmuring his confession before looking down. We didn't even think he was joking since he seemed too scared to tell us. He had tears in his eyes.

Now Funny Man took it upon himself to play his guard. He was his biggest fan now. Probably because we once accused him of being a homophobe.

_Keep telling yourself._

I ignored the voice inside.

We entered the bar and took a seat into one of the cozy booths. It seemed like an old-fashioned bar. Johnny got up and took it upon himself to go order us a drink. We all said our orders and he left. I was sitting in between the tight squeeze of Danny and Charlie.

Matt placed next to Charlie and Funny once again next to Danny. Wait, was that venom in my thoughts?

The bandana rapper leaned over to me. "Watch Danny."

"Why?" I whispered.

"Funny's at it again."

I looked to my other side and spotted the Mexican draping his arm over his shoulder and pulling him in close before he let go again. "It's ok."

I frowned. "Are they…?"

"No."

"Oh, ok."

They weren't.

Funny? No way. He's a womanizer.

He wouldn't go for Danny.

Not at all.

I wasn't there consciously anymore since that thought entered my mind. It was like I was watching a video about my life rather than living it that evening. Nothing happened. Absolutely nothing except for a few good friends drinking a couple of beers, going back to the bus and going to bed as they were leaving early in the morning. Nothing.

That night I didn't even dream. It was just an empty black space of sleep but only after I tossed and turned in my bed for hours. It had only been 11pm when I turned in for the night but my thoughts kept me awake until 4am. I kept thinking about the nothingness that happened that evening.

If it was truly nothing, then why did I feel so hurt about it?

Why did Johnny give me a sympathetic look and squeeze my shoulder?

No reason. I'm sure it was no reason. I mean, a look between two men could mean pure friendship instead of love, right?

Sure, it can.

I was convinced of my case. I got up convinced. I washed myself convinced and I strode off to the back part of the bus convinced to go tell Danny what I'd been dying to tell him. The others were out to go get some coffee before we left.

Danny had to know. I wore my most confident expression as I marched in. "Danny, I…"

I widened my eyes as he broke the kiss. The kiss he had been sharing with Funny Man. I blinked a few times confused and squinted my eyes. The sight had left me speechless and I had no idea what I had to say. The singer turned to me. "Yeah?"

I didn't say anything. All I did, was spin around and run off. When I reached the morning sky, I let go of my pain in a broken whisper.

"I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel


	43. I Breathe Him (TPxDM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened after the events of Dysfunctional & Fucked Up?
> 
> Danny x Deuce

Soft laughter filled the hallway followed by a hushing voice. "You'll wake them."

"So?"

"You know they don't like you."

"But you like me."

"I love you", Danny chuckled and pecked the other on the lips. "They were shitting on your music again today."

"Let them. We don't need them."

"They're my friends. I wanna share my luck with them", Danny begged and wrapped both arms around his boyfriend. His man pushed him with his back against the wall and kissed him. "I'll put some of my luck in you."

"Nasty", the lead singer laughed and kissed his nose. "You sure you don't want to come in?"

"Who you sharing the room with again?"

"Jay."

Deuce raised an eyebrow. "Are you asking me to come in and confront Jay?"

"No, bad idea. Booze speaking here", Danny murmured and buried his nose in Deuce's neck. "We shouldn't have sneaked out. Momma Jay won't be happy."

"I'm not scared of momma Jay", Deuce chuckled. "Daddy Johnny on the other hand… Or fucking uncle Jordon. That dude is scary as fuck."

"Uncle Jordon will get you with the belt", Danny laughed loudly before Deuce hushed him and he hastily covered his mouth. "Sorry. I really wish you guys can one day be friends though."

"You have to go, baby. If you don't go to bed, you're gonna ruin your performance. I'll be there in the crowd to see it."

"Deuce. I mean it. If they try to be friends again, will you try for my sake?"

"Of course", the ex-singer promised, kissing his forehead. "Hell, I'd fucking kill for you."

"That's sweet of you", Danny murmured. He kissed him a final time, passionate and slow. His heart leaped and his arms told him to not let go but he had to. Deuce didn't want to let him go either but they both knew the others couldn't know of their relationship. They wouldn't understand. They would think it was unnatural.

He could just see Charlie's reaction to it: "Deuce?! Really Danny? Deuce when you could have so much better?"

He didn't want to know. Deuce was his best. He loved him with all he had. He thought about him when he ate, showered – alright that's wrong – or when he slept. He loved his smell, his voice, the sight of him. He needed him like he needed air. He breathed him. He took him into his lungs and unwillingly let go of him again only to inhale him once again.

"Do we have to part?"

"Come on, Danny. You're just procrastinating the end of our embrace."

"I know."

Deuce broke their hug and caressed his cheek. "Ace it tomorrow for me, alright?"

"I will", Danny said with a small smile. He took his hand in his own and kissed the palm. "Are you coming alone tomorrow?"

The ex-singer rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry, Danny, but I'm touring with Nine Lives so no, I won't be alone."

Danny slumped his shoulders. "Gadjet?"

"Yeah. You have to accept he's my best friend, you know."

"But he's so close to you", Danny complained. "He gets to see you a lot more than I do."

"So? You hug Funny Man all the time and I don't complain", Deuce shot and Danny folded his arms. "I'm just jealous. You're supposed to reassure me."

The ex-singer kissed his forehead. "And you're supposed to get into your hotel room and go to sleep but I don't see you doing that."

Danny smiled, gave him a last peck on the lips and opened the door to his shared room with Jay. "Promise you won't tear the guys apart."

"I won't. For your sake."

Danny went inside.

Jay was awake and he wore a deadly scowl on his face. "Danny", he said in a warning, making the singer turn around suddenly to face him. "Yeah?"

"Who were you talking to?"

The monotonous voice he put up, betrayed his intentions. He was suspicious, not curious. "What do you mean?"

"I heard you talk to someone in the hallway. Who?"

"Just an old friend."

For a moment it seemed like he was going to drop it, but then he spoke up: "Deuce is not a friend anymore, you know that."

Danny hummed. "Who says it's Deuce?"

"Danny."

"Sorry. Alright, it's him."

Jay sighed. "If Johnny finds out, he's going to kill you."

"You're not?"

"Why would I? You're big enough to choose your own friends", Jay waved it off and lay down again.

"Uh Jay?"

"Yeah?"

"He's my boyfriend. You know that, right?"

His friend shot up in his bed again. "He's WHAT?"

Danny swallowed his voice, jumped in bed and turned his back to him. "Can't talk. Big show tomorrow. Good night!"

"Danny!"

"We need to sleep."

"Fine, but tomorrow, we're talking about this!"

He rolled over as well and that night they both slept until the afternoon. Charlie had already knocked their door once but when it was left unanswered, he hadn't come back anymore. At some point Funny tried to come in as well but they weren't awake yet. How pathetic is it to wake up after Funny Man?

Jay got up first and threw his pillow at Danny's head. The singer awoke groggily by stretching and rubbing his eyes, barely repressing a yawn. "What?"

"Wake up."

"That part, I got. Why'd you wake me?"

"It's noon. We have to go for lunch soon… Well, breakfast."

"Oh", Danny murmured before shooting upright. "Oh crap, I wanted to sneak way to see Deuce this morning!"

"Yeah, about that. How did he become your boyfriend? Do you even know him that well?"

Danny squinted his eyes. "How dare you imply those things? Deuce has always been there for me. From the start I admired him. When you guys had your spat, he and I had a nice talk about how he thought I was a nice guy for sticking with him and I said I had nothing to do with him, getting kicked out. It's ridiculous to be angry with someone, just because your friends are."

"Cool it, Oprah", Jay hushed him. "I get that, but he's a dick. He'll break your heart."

"He won't. He made a move on me and I told him I didn't want him because my heart was damaged. He fixed me, Jay. I think about him all the time. I want to be with him. I want to marry him. I love him. I need him. I breathe him."

"And you're sure you can handle him on his worst? Have you even experienced him on his worst?"

"I did. A long time ago. You may not realize it, Jay, but I've been dating him for five years now. We got into a relationship a while after I replaced him. We kinda just went on a dysfunctional date. I mean sure; it was dysfunctional and fucked up, but it happened right after you guys roughed him up for stealing Dead in Ditches."

"So that was why you were taking so long…"

"He asked me out for coffee and we just went from there. It turned out we liked each other a lot. I taught him a lot about forgiving enemies and now he stopped making music about us, didn't he?"

"He did", Jay mused. "I had no idea."

"Love heals", Danny smiled. "You should try to forgive him too, you know. He was just struggling. He promised he'd try to make it work if you guys tried to forgive him."

Jay took a deep breath. "When are you seeing him?"

"He said he'd be watching our performance in the crowd."

"Can I join you when you sneak out to find him?"

Danny smiled brightly. "Are you for real?!"

"You really know how to change a human, Danny."

After all these years, his advice still stood.

"Shower your enemies with love, they'll be more dumbfounded than when you'd hate them", Danny grinned.

"I can see why he liked you after that conversation."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel


	44. Behind Every Boss (CSxTP)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was no secret Deuce wasn't getting along with his bandmates anymore. Yet he fought for the approval of the big boss
> 
> Charlie Scene x Deuce

Quick question. Who's the boss of Hollywood Undead? Take your lucky guess. Johnny 3 Tears, you say. What if I told you, it's actually Charlie Scene?

You see, it's a lot more difficult than just deciding who was the most intimidating man of the band. Johnny was a grump. He was an angry drunk, he drank a lot, he had the worst morning mood and whenever Johnny wanted something to happen, it happened. Johnny would glare his way through. But there's something you need to know. Whenever Johnny requested something Charlie didn't like, it did not happen. The two would stare at each other, face to face, but in the end, Johnny would apologize and recoil.

There was something about that rapper that was so intimidating. He was always nice, always joking around but he kept them all in check. After their first album was released, the boys faced fame and fortune. For the first time in their lives, they had money to spend rather than to live. Of course the gang wanted to spend it but Charlie told them it would be wiser to keep the money for something bigger than just booze or something. Like their masks!

The sudden fame was a shocker. Most of the guys managed to keep themselves in check. Deuce's behaviour on the other hand was rather disturbing the guys. He wasn't at ease aboard the tour bus. They had never toured as much as they had to after their new album. The foulmouthed singer would become either awfully silent or really annoying whenever they toured. Charlie had to keep him in check.

"I swear, if the kid says one more word, I'm going to kill him", Johnny said, eyes set in a glare. Jay rolled his eyes. "Relax, Johnny. You know how Deuce gets when we're touring."

"Yeah, someone needs to make him quit."

"Instead of complaining, help me move this amplifier, would you?" Jay said and Johnny got up to help. Matt tapped Dylan's feet who was lying on the couch in the lounge. "Help me with the drums?"

"Why? You chose that big instrument."

"You don't even play an instrument so help me set it up, would you?"

"Fine", Funny complained and helped Kurlzz set up the electric drums. Tonight they were playing for a smaller place but they didn't really mind. Small gigs turned out to be the most fun anyway.

Deuce checked out the stage. "This shit's high. You gotta watch out, Johnny", he grinned.

The blue masked rapper shot him a glare but Jay made him face him again. "Focus on the guitar setup."

Charlie placed the last guitar backstage and walked up on stage. "How's it going here, guys? Backstage is all set."

"Everything went fine but Deuce keeps messing with it."

"Am not!" Deuce complained. Charlie shook his head. "You guys. Quit your banter. You'll be the death of me one day"

Why is Charlie the true boss? Because no one wanted to disappoint him. Especially not Aron.

That night they went over the playlist one more time before they needed to get up on stage. Kurlzz in his usual spot. Dylan standing right next to Jay on the guitar. Johnny stayed as far away from the edge of the stage as possible. Deuce was standing on the side of Charlie who placed his foot on one of the lower speakers. He leaned his elbow on his knee and began with the opening of Bottle and A Gun. The singer watched him, remembering the scowl he received before the performance and feeling his heart drop. He had to get that respect back. He didn't know why but he couldn't have Charlie think low of him. After the intro, Charlie glanced at him but it looked cold. He had to make things right.

The concert was great and afterwards the guys stayed for a bit for some autographs but after a while it died down and they had to pack their stuff again for a night on the road. Charlie put away the guitar when Deuce came up behind him. "Can I help?"

The bandana rapper looked over his shoulder. "Uh? Oh yeah, you can like… Maybe help Biscuitz with the drums."

"Oh, alright", Deuce said, walking away again. He was actually hoping to help Charlie but since the rapper wanted him out of sight, he had to comply. He didn't like it but it wouldn't be great to get on his bad side now.

After helping Biscuitz he returned to Charlie who was packing an amp. "Can I help with anything else?"

Charlie sighed and got up. "What's up?"

Deuce cocked his head.

"Don't play dumb. Why are you all apologetic and trying to suck up to me?"

"Am not", he murmured.

Charlie raised an eyebrow. "You sure?"

"I just didn't like your disappointed stare before the concert."

The rapper blinked confused. "Disappoi… What are you talking about?"

"When you told us to quit the banter."

Charlie frowned, then smiled. "Really? I wasn't disappointed. Just a bit agitated you guys were at each other again. Dude, I'm not… Why would I be disappointed in you?"

"I don't know. Because I get uncomfortable when we tour?"

The rapper stepped closer. "Everyone has their quirks. I'm just trying to get them off your back sometimes."

Deuce lit up. "So… we're cool?"

"As cool as the other side of the pillow", Charlie said with a pat on his shoulder as he turned back to packing up their stuff.

The singer smiled and walked back to the bus, bumping into Jay. "Sorry, I was deep in thoughts."

"So I noticed. Nice smile, who's the girl?"

"What?"

"Come on, Deuce, that's a lovestruck smile."

The singer's smile melted off his face. "What are you talking about?"

"I know you, man. We've been best buddies since I don't even know when. I know it when you're into someone. You get that love smile on your face or something."

"This time you're wrong", Deuce said and walked past his best friend. Jay shook his head with a grin and walked in to see Charlie. "Hey man, who was Deuce talking to just now?"

"Deuce? Me", Charlie said, not bothering to look up. "Why?"

Jay blinked a few times. "Never mind."

"No, I wanna know."

"Deuce wore a lovestruck smile so I was wondering who he was talking to. I must've mistaken."

He looked back at the door of the bus where the singer had entered and let out a thoughtful hum before leaving.

The bandana rapper blinked a few times. "Deuce? In love?" he mused to himself. He checked once more to see if they hadn't left anything behind and head towards the bus for himself. He could hear shouting from afar and shook his head. More fighting. Why did they have to keep fighting?

Charlie opened the door to find chaos. Jay and Dylan were trying to get Johnny off of Deuce on the floor. Fucking great. Charlie let out a sigh and took a closer look at Deuce. He was cupping his nose, bleeding heavily. That was a red light for him. He shoved Johnny off of Deuce in a swift move. The blue masked rapper got up and towered over the smaller bandana rapper but Charlie glared him down until he looked at Deuce and muttered a quiet sorry. The singer held his eyes closed tightly against the pain of his nose. When the weight lifted off of him he opened them, choking back the tears because of the hit.

Charlie glared at the others. "Out."

"It wasn't our fault, man, Deuce just…"

"OUT!" the rapper commanded. The guys jumped and scurried out of the bus. Charlie stuck out his hand to Deuce who grabbed it and carefully pulled himself up. The rapper went to get the first aid kit and took out cotton wool to dip the blood at his nose. Deuce remained silent.

"If you think I'm angry with Johnny for this, you're wrong. You've both disappointed me. All of you guys."

Still no response.

"I don't even want to know how you got into that fight. You managed to stay good with Johnny all day and now you just had to screw it up, didn't you?"

Deuce slumped his shoulders and looked at his friend with a sad expression. Nearly pouting but finding the dignity not to. "I'm sorry."

"Just stay out of trouble, man. Why would you do this? You're worrying me."

He didn't say anything.

Charlie sighed and cupped his chin. "Let me look at your nose. It could be broken."

He turned the other's head and hummed. Deuce looked away, trying not to feel too defeated. First he got Johnny to attack him and now he had Charlie disappointed in him. He didn't want that. Not him.

The rapper turned his face back to him, frown in his features. "Stay out of trouble. I don't like it when you get into a fight with the guys."

Something about that felt safe. Deuce nodded and noticed how close their faces were. _That's a lovestruck smile._

He swallowed his pride and leaned in to kiss Charlie shortly. It was over before he knew it. Charlie didn't even have time to pull away. He blinked a few times. Surprised, certainly. Whether it was positive or negative? Not a clue.

Deuce licked his lips. "I shouldn't have… I'm sorry."

He tried to read the other's features but they were confusing. He should go. He got up and turned away but Charlie was faster and pulled him back. The singer found himself flush against the rapper and looked up, a bit scared of what he was going to do.

Charlie let go of his shoulder and let it wander down to the smaller of his back. He pulled him in for a kiss of his own, taking a lot longer to part than the first one. He wrapped his arms around him tightly. "Don't go."

His eyes looked sad and the singer wondered what else it hid. "What's up with you, Charlie?"

"I've tried to protect you, keep you safe. I've tried my best to keep the others off your back. I'm still trying to fight for you."

"You are?"

"I'm always shielding you from the hatred you get for being hard to handle."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You need someone to take care of you. Someone who makes you happy, even when you don't feel like it."

The singer licked his lips. "And you think you can be that person."

"I know I can. I never thought I'd get to kiss you. I could only watch from afar and jump in to protect you every now and then."

"But you're so cold to me sometimes", Deuce murmured, sinking into the comfort. Charlie hummed. "That's keeping up the façade. I have to lead this band to success, Deuce. I can't openly pick sides."

"Oh", Deuce said, not sure what to think of that.

The rapper cupped his chin and made him look into his eyes. "But every boss is weak for the one he loves."

Outside Jay was balancing on top of Dylan's shoulders, trying to look at the pair to see what they were doing. "Can you see them?" Johnny asked.

Jay smiled to himself. _I wasn't wrong._

"He's just patching him up. That's it, guys. Nothing more to see."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel


	45. Secret? What Secret? (DMxCS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their relationship wasn't a secret. They just never told anyone.
> 
> Danny x Charlie Scene

Charlie and Danny are in a relationship. They've been like that for a long time but never really felt obliged to tell everyone else. Instead they didn't tell anyone. It wasn't like it was a secret, they just wanted to see how long it would take until they'd figure it out for themselves. So here's the story of how they found out.

**Funny Man**

Funny had a hunch.

Whenever his best friend hung around Danny, he was different. It wasn't like he'd cuddle him or kiss him or hug him, but you could see the little signs. A smile, a loving gaze. A few words of kindness. Charlie was in love with Danny.

The Mexican felt bad for his best friend. He knew Danny had been in a horrible divorce and he was spending all of his free time raising his daughter instead of finding someone new. He'd never give Charlie a shot.

Which is exactly why our favourite baritone voiced rapper wanted to talk to the singer about it. Yet he felt like he couldn't do that do Jordon. The man would tear his balls off if he knew Funny asked Danny to let the rapper down easy. So the Mexican sucked it up and hoped for the best.

One night it was too much for him to bear to look at. Charlie was well on his way towards the hangover in the morning. He instantly became happier and more active, generally acting like he was having the best night of his life. Speaking in superlatives and everything. Which also meant he was getting clingier to Danny.

The singer ignored it or didn't notice it, Funny had no idea which one was true. He knew it couldn't end well if it was escalating to the point that Danny would have to shove him off. But the singer didn't. He was acting like there was nothing going on, speaking in soft words to Charlie about how he should quit drinking.

Funny had to do something.

So he decided, against his own promise, to tell Danny to back off. The rapper got up so suddenly, it startled Johnny next to him. "Dude, what's up with you?"

"I have to go to the bathroom. Danny, will you join me?"

The guys snickered and Funny regretted the way he had asked for Danny to speak in privacy. The singer cocked his head. "Are we girls now? I thought guys didn't go to the bathroom together."

"It's urgent", Funny replied, to which he earned even more laughter. God damn it, he really had to work on his speech if he ever wanted the guys to take him seriously.

Luckily Danny understood he was dead serious about it and slightly pushed Charlie away to stand up. With confusion written all over his face, he followed the Mexican to the bathroom. Upon entering, he folded his arms and popped the question: "What's up? I know you don't need me to hold your weenie for you. Speak up."

Funny licked his lips while carefully picking his words. "I know you've been struggling since your wife left you but I need you to do me a favour."

Danny eyed him suspiciously. "Let's hear it."

"Let Charlie down easy so he knows he should quit chasing you."

The singer's eyebrows lifted at the same time and he shifted his weight to one leg. "Really?"

"Haven't you noticed how he likes you? The others haven't noticed but he has the biggest crush on you. I know, I'm his best friend."

"Then you should know."

Funny frowned. "Know what?"

"I've been dating Charlie since last Christmas."

Oh.

OH.

"Was it when you guys were smoking on the balcony?"

"Yeah."

"I knew it!"

**Da Kurlzz**

Again the guys were out on the road and of course Da Kurlzz had to record the whole fucking thing. Why shouldn't he? The fans loved to see whatever the fuck he was doing on snapchat. At least he thought they loved it. He put a lot of work in it. Do you have any idea how long it takes to type the whole shit, get it in big letters, place it in the right spot, make it bigger or wry? It takes a lot of time. Most of the times he tries to make it perfect but by the time it looks good, they're already moving on and he has to yell for them to stop.

It's hilarious because they don't.

While they were in the European countries they decided to do some sightseeing. Have some fun for once! So they were visiting a castle today. And finally, for once in his life, he had the time to do Snapchat, Twitter and Instagram without being the last one! Of course Jay kept making fun of him while he was doing it. Whenever he took a picture, the man had to roll his eyes or give him a remark on how he might as well look up the castle on internet if he was going to watch everything through his phone.

Only when he was recording a video, he didn't get a comment. Because he basically put his hand to cover Jay's mouth while filming everything.

When he left the castle, Johnny was still behind so he waited for the blue masked rapper, shooting a nice video for Snapchat in the meantime.

Charlie was up front and already leaving, Danny right behind him. Funny and Jay turning around at the sound of Da Kurlzz growling something in his low Snapchat-voice as they liked to call it. He just had to use that voice whenever he was online but as soon as he put away the phone, his voice would go back to that hoarse light one they all liked.

Matt uploaded the video to his story and smiled as he was happy with the footage. Johnny came up behind him, watching along on his phone. "You're gonna change into a phone one day. Can't you just enjoy the moment and put away your phone?"

"What are you complaining about? You've got snapchat too!"

"I post like once in a while but you post everything you see."

"I just like to keep the fans updated."

"Some fans will delete you for it."

Matt gasped. "They wouldn't."

Johnny shook his head. "Go. The guys are already gone. Maybe take a picture of us all together for a change."

"Oh yeah! Great idea!" the drummer chimed as he ran off with his phone in hand. The fans loved him. They'd never remove him.

"Funny, pose for me!"

The Mexican raised his eyebrow. "No. Try Danny, he looks great in every picture."

Matt rolled his eyes and looked around, not able to find Danny. He was probably way ahead of them. He was walking next to Charlie if he recalled correctly.

The drummer ran further, rounding the corner, finding Danny and already taking a picture before asking. "Danny, pose for…"

The singer looked at him expectantly. "Pose for what?"

Matt remained silent, staring at the pair holding hands. Holding hands… and they weren't joking about it. "Why are you guys holding hands?"

"Because we're dating."

"That makes sense."

An awkward silence.

"I guess I'll just delete this picture, put away my phone and enjoy the moment instead."

"Good idea."

**J-Dog**

"I hate this fucking bus. God I hate this fucking piece of scrap metal", Johnny growled. Funny Man raised an eyebrow. "Maybe you should go outside? The sun is shining."

"AND SO ARE YOU!" Danny sung in a loud voice, earning an awkward silence and five stares. "Dude, what the fuck?"

"I like that song… It has a summer vibe."

"Don't."

"Just don't."

Danny pouted and shut his mouth. "Fine."

"Let's actually go out for a walk. Who's with me?" Jay said.

Johnny jumped upwards immediately, almost falling down when he saw black spots darting in front of his eyes but he managed to stay upright. "I'm going!"

"So am I", Funny Man said.

"We'll be outside waiting", Johnny said and he ran off with Funny Man. Jay looked at the other three expectantly. "What about you guys?"

"I'm staying here", Danny said, looking at Charlie who grinned back at him. "So am I."

"Me too", Da Kurlzz said, to which their grins faded. Charlie cleared his throat. "I think you should go. You can post a lot more online with something to do."

"I'm good", Matt said.

Danny grit his teeth. "Matt…"

The drummer looked up at them and widened his eyes. "Oh! Yeah, I'm going."

Jay looked at the scene confused but didn't say anything. He frowned and went outside where Johnny and Funny were smoking. "Weird."

"What?"

"Nothing", Jay said, patting his pockets to make sure he didn't forget anything. "Fuck, my phone."

He walked back in, looking around the couch and table. Danny and Charlie probably in the back, watching television or something. "Where the hell did I put that thing?"

He tried to remember where he had seen it last time. "The bunks!"

Jay opened the door to the bunks and closed it when he heard loud complaints. "SORRY!"

"Jay, what the fuck!"

"I could say the same! I had no idea you guys were going to… What the… Are you guys an item?"

"Yes, now go away."

"But I need my phone."

"God fucking damn it."

The door opened again. Charlie gave him his phone and a very unwanted image of him naked.

**Johnny 3 Tears**

Tonight they had to play at the Strand festival in Hungary. For once in his life, Danny was scared. Someone on the climbing wall had told him about how he was an experienced singer, doing tons of concerts and one day he just forgot his lyrics on stage and left without another word.

Why did that guy have to say this to Danny out of all people? The singer was insecure enough to fill a whole stadium. Who would've thought he was doubting that beautiful angelic voice.

That was the moment Johnny witnessed something beautiful, yet surprising. Danny was panicking before they had to get up on stage. He was going mad, tears in his eyes. "What if I forget my lyrics?"

"You won't", Charlie cooed him as he was setting up his guitar. The singer let out a whiney sound which made the bandana rapper look up and walk towards him. "Come on now. You're a great person and you make our performances great."

"But what if I forget?"

"Then I'll help you", Charlie promised, wrapping him in a hug. "Don't get insecure now. You're amazing."

Danny smiled back at him and kissed his cheek. Johnny was stunned. "You guys are so fucking adorable together. Why aren't you guys dating?"

"We are."

The blue masked rapper raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "You guys are?!"

"Yeah, we thought you knew."

"How would I know?" Johnny asked insulted.

"Because someone would've told you?" Charlie asked.

"I would never!", Jay, Matt and Funny yelled at the same time, staring at each other. "YOU KNEW?!"

"Everyone knew", Charlie snickered.

"Except poor Johnny", Danny said. "I think I'm ready to sing now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel


	46. In The Dark Supernatural AU (CSxDM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supernatural AU based on a dream a reviewer on Fanfiction.net had:
> 
> With 25 the age limit to discovering their Supernatural powers, the guys believe Danny's a human when he's 29 and still not showing any sign of supernatural behavior. That is, until he gets visions. Visions about a horrible future for them all.

There was no light in the hallway except for the small stripe that came through the crack of the door left open. There were voices. Whispers as if no one was allowed to hear their conversation. A quiet discussion in the middle of the night.

"It's not normal."

"He's twenty-nine now. His powers should've made their appearance."

Charlie folded his arms. "What do you propose?"

"I don't know. It's not normal his powers didn't surface yet."

J-Dog looked at the older man. "Johnny, I heard those thoughts", he warned.

The blue masked rapper let out a sigh. "I know. We just have to face it. Danny might be human."

Funny Man gasped. "No way. He's not. He's a supernatural like us. We're all in the same shit here. There is no way Danny is an exception. He's just a late bloomer. Some of us were too!"

Charlie raised an eyebrow and leaned in, eyes concentrated on him. "Really? Get the list."

The Mexican held the palm of his hand open and made the list appear out of nowhere.

Johnny shook his head. "You're doing it again."

"We've got powers for a reason. Why not use them? Jay uses his telepathy all the time!" Charlie complained.

"Because I can't control what I hear", Jay frowned.

In the back of the room sat Da Kurlzz with closed eyes who frowned. "Guys, keep it down. You're waking Danny with your sound."

"Why wouldn't I be allowed to use my Influence when Jay uses Telepathy all the time and Da Kurlzz uses his Astral Projection to keep us from revealing the powers to a sleepwalking Danny!" Charlie hissed in a whisper.

"Because you impact free will!" Johnny bit back.

"Guys. Cut it out! I've got the list."

The blue masked rapper looked up and beckoned for the list to be brought by him, sending it afloat towards him.

"Oh so now you're using Psychokinesis casually but I wouldn't be allowed to use Influence?"

"Charlie. I can't focus with your constant whining!" Da Kurlzz complained in the back before steadying his breath and returning to Danny's room mentally.

Johnny hummed as he studied the list. "The latest one to discover his true powers was Funny Man at the age of twenty-five. We all discovered them before or at twenty-five."

"What if Danny IS human?" Funny Man asked in horror.

In the back Da Kurlzz' eyes snapped open. "He's coming."

"Shit", Johnny exclaimed.

Funny quickly hid the list and made himself disappear into thin air. Charlie and Johnny hurried away through the backdoor while Da Kurlzz and J-Dog remained scattered across each other in the room. Not much after, Danny walked in with sleep eyes. "Oh. What are you guys doing awake?"

"Couldn't sleep", Jay said.

"I was thirsty", Da Kurlzz replied, looking at Jay to find out if Danny believed them. His friend tilted his chin like he was listening and lowered again as Danny took their lies as truth. "What are you doing out of your bed?"

The younger one shrugged. "I heard voices so I came to check it out."

"It's alright. Just us."

"But I heard Charlie."

"Charlie just left", Jay replied at ease as the man's thoughts held no doubt in their words. The drummer thanked the Gods for J-Dog's telepathy making it easier on them to hide it.

"I'm going back upstairs", the singer yawned.

"Good night", Jay said with a smile before turning to Da Kurlzz. "Close call. He was too sleepy to think straight. It mostly consisted of gibberish thoughts. Is he really going to bed?"

Da Kurlzz closed his eyes, his steady heartbeat making the room pulse around him and when he opened his eyes again, he was with Danny who was crawling into bed again. He harshly got sucked back into reality by the prying voice of Jay asking him if he saw anything. He growled. "He's back in bed but you guys need to quit disturbing my projection. I need complete silence and inner peace to project my spirit."

"Sorry. I just can't hear you think when your spirit isn't with me. It scares me."

Charlie opened the backdoor. "Coast cleared?"

"Yeah."

The bandana rapper breathed in relief. "That was a close call. I am so fucking happy you got the Astral Projection."

"I wonder. If Danny did get powers, what would they be?"

"Psychometry?" Johnny offered. "He seems like the kind of person who would obtain information through touch."

"I don't know. He seems human to me. His powers are four years too late. They're not coming", Da Kurlzz sighed. "We've got a human living with us in the castle."

"I hate hiding my power from him", Charlie whined. "I wanna show him how funny it is to make Mattie act like a dog!"

"Charlie! You can't just use them like it's nothing. You've got the greatest power out of all of us."

"I thought my Apportation was pretty damn cool as well", Funny Man murmured as he reappeared. "I mean. I teleport myself."

"Think about it", Johnny told the Mexican. "Charlie is able to make anyone do anything he wants. He could tell them to kill themselves or to murder for him. He could become a God with Influence."

"I like Psychokinesis better", Charlie murmured.

"Guys, quit it. We've all got our unique power", Jay grumbled.

"Except for Danny", Johnny said. "We should head to bed. Maybe we can figure out tomorrow what to do with a human Danny."

"Johnny, no. We are not kicking him out", Jay warned him. "If you think of it again, I'll fucking kick you out."

"Fine, we won't kick him out."

Jay squinted his eyes. "I heard that insult."

"Sorry."

"So we are done here? I can go to bed?" Funny Man asked and as soon as they nodded, he teleported away.

Charlie gestured towards the spot Funny Man had been standing. "Really?!"

Johnny laughed. "Sorry, Charlie. Influence is more dangerous than Apportation."

"Screw you", he said before leaning in intently, eyes glowing as he said: "Go to sleep."

Johnny spun around and left to go upstairs.

J-Dog shuddered. "You sound like Jeff the Killer."

"Who?"

"Never mind. I don't believe you'd become evil with your great power."

"Nah", Charlie said. "Let's all just go to bed and figure it out tomorrow."

They all said their good night and went to their respective beds.

Meanwhile, Danny was awake in the darkness of his own room. He closed his eyes, trying to sleep to no avail. His skin was burning. He felt hot despite it being winter. His skin was burning as he tossed and turned in his bed. Sweat dripping off his forehead. He looked down at his hands and watched them glow in the dark. He couldn't believe it.

His skin was glowing like the sun had charged him and now he was shining. He sat up startled, happy to be alone in his shared room as J-Dog hadn't made his way upstairs yet. He swallowed a lump in his throat at the thought of Jay entering when his skin was burning like this. He closed his eyes and heard a sound. When he opened them, he saw J-Dog entering so he hid carefully underneath his blanket. The man didn't notice but he did frown at him. He said nothing.

Then the room turned black and Danny awoke. He awoke to the sound of voices. They were vague but he heard them quite vast. He got up and walked downstairs with heavy feet. He heard Charlie. That was for sure. When he entered, only J-Dog and Da Kurlzz were there. Just like in his dream.

"Oh. What are you guys doing awake?"

Everything was exactly like his dream.

"Couldn't sleep", Jay said.

"I was thirsty", Da Kurlzz replied, looking at Jay. "What are you doing out of your bed?"

The younger one shrugged. "I heard voices so I came to check it out."

"It's alright. Just us."

"But I heard Charlie."

"Charlie just left", Jay replied at ease.

"I'm going back upstairs", the singer yawned.

"Good night", Jay said with a smile. Danny turned back to the hallway and widened his eyes. Just like his dream. Everything was just like his dream. The dream where his skin started to glow. Back in the bed he noticed his glowing skin and shrieked. "No! What the fuck is this shit?!"

His dream was happening. Everything up to the point of J-Dog coming to the room to go to bed as well. Danny hid his head underneath the blanket, sweating like crazy. What was happening to him?!

* * *

In the morning, Danny woke up shuddering. The excessive sweating cooled his skin down horribly and now he felt sick. If he wasn't mistaking, he had a fever as well. Jay had already awoken. He was nowhere to be seen.

Danny let out a sigh and rolled into the blankets even more. His breathing was steady and his shuddering stopped. He squinted his eyes as he felt a headache. Not a protruding one but one that simply bugged him. Then the images hit him like a smack in the face.

* * *

J-Dog walked out the door, screaming: "I'm off to go get the pizzas, guys!"

"Bye", Charlie yelled while waving at him with a smirk, Johnny glaring at his friend while he did so. Jay stepped into the sidewalk and continued onward to the pizzeria at the corner of the next block. He walked straight across the street when a white Mercedes mowed him off the road.

Upon impact, Danny opened his eyes again. "NO!"

He looked around to find himself in the same spot of his room as he had been before. He blinked a few times confused. A dream? Why would he dream of that? He let out a relieved sigh as it hadn't been reality and walked downstairs. The shuddering had stopped completely. There he witnessed Charlie and Jay sitting across from each other at the table. The bandana rapper leaned in. "Go get the pizza we ordered for lunch."

Jay widened his eyes and took the command, standing up. "I'm off to go get the pizzas, guys!" he yelled as he was about to walk out the door.

"NO!" I screamed, blocking the doorway.

Jay looked at me with glazed eyes, trying to get past me without even asking me why I was protesting. Charlie raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"Because… I have a bad feeling."

"Why?"

Danny sighed. "You'll think I'm crazy."

"We won't", Funny Man promised.

Jay was still trying to get past Danny until Charlie stood in front of him, making eye contact and saying: "Don't go get the pizzas."

For a moment Danny could've sworn to have seen his eyes glow. "I had a dream."

"A dream?"

"A dream in which J-Dog walked out that door and got hit by a car. I know it's just a dream but last night I dreamt of something and it actually happened when I awoke. Right now Jay was following the exact path as he was in my dream so I'm trying to intercept it from happening."

"God", J-Dog murmured. "I was about to get run over?"

"So you believe me?" Danny asked.

Charlie got up. "Even better. DANNY IS NOT HUMAN!" he cheered with a fist in the air. "God damn it, Danny, for a moment here we were afraid you weren't developing your powers!"

"What?"

Johnny facepalmed. "Charlie. How can you be so sure it's his powers acting up?"

"Because it's obvious. He sees things before they happen. He's got Precognition!"

"I was convinced it was going to be Psychometry!" Johnny complained. "You're right. It shows sign of Precognition."

"Hello? Precognition? What's that?" Danny asked, slightly cringing at how he sounded whiny.

"Listen, Danny. All six of us are supernatural. You've finally developed your power. We were waiting. Usually the psychic power surfaces at twenty-five but I guess you're a late bloomer", Da Kurlzz explained.

"Supernatural?" Danny repeated with a look of disbelief. "Am I supposed to believe this. You're pranking me again, aren't you?"

"No. I've got the gift of Telepathy. Think of a number."

"That's stupid", Danny said.

Charlie rolled his eyes. "Jay, your power is invisible, just like Matty's and mine. Let Johnny or Funny show him.

"What do they have? Telekinesis?" Danny mocked them.

Johnny took a deep breath and made the book he had been reading float. "Psychokinesis actually. I don't like the name telekinesis."

Danny dropped his jaw. "And you?" he asked Funny Man.

The Mexican held out his hand and made a beer appear out of thin air. "Apportation. I am able to make anything materialize, disappear or teleport."

"So Jay has Telepathy. Johnny has Psychokinesis. Funny Man has Apportation. I've got Precognition. What about you guys?" Danny asked turning towards Da Kurlzz and Charlie.

"Astral Projection. I can move my spirit out of my body." The drummer replied.

"Influence. I can make anyone do anything with a command."

"This is amazing", Danny murmured. "You've got awesome powers! I just have the ability to see the future. I can't do anything."

"Seeing the future is something many people want to be able to do", Johnny added. "All I can do, is move things with my mind. I was convinced you'd get Psychometry!"

"What's that?"

"Being able to retrieve information of a person or object simply by touch."

"Precognition is also a part of Clairvoyance, just like Psychometry", Jay noticed. He turned to Danny as he heard his thoughts. "I know you're scared. Don't worry. We'll help you control your power as much as you possibly can. Your power is unpredictable. It's something that comes to you unlike the other's. Matt, Johnny, Charlie and Funny are able to make their powers apparent whenever they want to. You just see the future and I just hear thoughts. I promise you; you can filter it. I can choose which thoughts to display to me and which not. I'm guessing you'll be able to limit the future to certain people."

Danny nodded. "I'm still processing I'm able to see the future in general."

Charlie yawned. "Quit scaring the kid with power training, Jay. Can't you see he first needs to accept we've got powers?"

The singer walked out on them and ran upstairs. Powers? Psychics? Supernatural? If this was real, then what else? Was mythology real? It was confusing. Strange too. Danny sat upright on his bed and thought about his own powers. "Precognition…"

"I think you might be able to look into the future when you wish to", Jay murmured as he entered their shared room

"Yeah, sure. What do you mean?"

"I think if you concentrate hard enough on a person, you might see their future."

Danny made a hesitant movement. "I could try?"

"That's a start. Sit down in a comfortable position, close your eyes, I'll be silent. Concentrate on someone."

He did as he was told and let out a steady breath as he thought of someone. Charlie. Charlie was the easiest one to think about. His presence just lit up the whole room with his stupid jokes and good mood. Even though he could be sour occasionally. It wasn't working. Danny felt nothing. He saw nothing. He probably only saw the future in his dreams. When he decided to give up, he opened his eyes. Shockingly he discovered he wasn't in his room with Jay. He was in the streets. It was dark. Night had fallen. This must be one of his visions.

He saw Johnny kneeled in front of Charlie. Blood gushing out of his ribs. Danny wanted to run towards him but he couldn't as he was being held in place by a man he didn't know. Charlie stood high and mighty above Johnny. "You told me to repress my powers. To hide them. They would wreak havoc. Look at me now, Johnny. You talk tough about how you're a God but you're not. You're a slave."

The blue masked one looked up in defeat. He didn't even say a word.

"Johnny!" Danny shouted.

Next to him Funny Man was slumped. He was barely conscious. His hands were tied and he was wearing a blindfold to keep him from using his Apportation. He couldn't even teleport; he needed to see to do it. Danny looked to his other side and saw J-Dog. He wore a metal headband. It looked damaged, yet it was still sturdy. Two iron pins digging into his temples, right into his brain. Dried up blood gathered at the holes. It was to keep him from using telepathy. He was barely awake.

Next to him lay Da Kurlzz and Danny didn't even dare look at him. He wasn't restrained, wasn't held. He lay on his stomach, eyes wide open and bleeding out of the corners. Was he dead?

"I am God now", Charlie growled. "I was given the power to make anyone do anything I want! Only a God has such powers."

"Charlie!" Danny called out.

The rapper looked up and gazed at the singer. "Little Danny. Ofcourse. I suggest you keep quiet unless you want the same fate as Matt. I'll show you what happens when you make me suffer."

"Why are you acting like this?"

"Why? Why you ask?"

Before Danny knew it, he was sucked back into reality. Jay was shaking him violently. "Danny! Danny!"

Only then Danny realized his present version was convulsing. His breaths were shallow and there was terror in his eyes. Jay offered him a bag of paper to breath and calm down. When he caught his breath, he relaxed slightly.

"What did you see?"

The singer tensed again. "I saw the end."

"What end?"

"Charlie…"

"Calm down. What did you see?"

"Johnny was bleeding. Matt was dead. Funny was restrained. You were unconscious. Charlie was… powerful. He was the one who did that to you guys. He was angry, talking about how Johnny wanted to repress his ultimate power. He'd show me what happens to people who make him suffer."

Jay didn't say a word. "You mean… Charlie will go dark side with Influence?"

"I… I think so."

His friend was silent for a moment. His eyes moved as he was listening to something. "We have to keep our voices down. We don't want Charlie to hear us."

"We might give him the idea of using his powers for the bad."

"Johnny already did last night", Jay said and he widened his eyes. "Johnny fucking told Charlie he could become a God."

"That's what Charlie said in my vision! He said he was a God."

"Fuck", Jay whispered. "We have to figure out what to do about this. Maybe it wasn't real?"

"It was. It felt as real as being here does."

A knock on the door startled both of them. It was Charlie. "Hey guys! I'm sorry for forcing so much information on you, Danny."

"T-That's ok", Danny murmured.

"Are you scared?"

"Yeah", Danny said, breathing out and Jay tried not to flinch as he heard his thoughts.

_Scared of his future._

Jay got up. "I'm getting the pizzas now. I think the danger has passed."

_DUDE! He's a future murderer!_

Jay pursed his lips and continued on like it was nothing. Charlie pulled the door closed behind him. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, sure."

"If you're not, you can tell me. You know that, right?"

"I…"

"Right, sorry. I'm not supposed to push you", Charlie murmured to himself. He rubbed his eyes and sat down next to Danny. "I'm sorry. I could force the answer out of you with Influence but I'm not going to. Out of all the people I use it on, you're the one I'd like to keep safe from it."

Danny opened his mouth to say something. "That is… So sweet. I… Charlie, I need to talk to you about something."

"What is it?"

The singer looked him in the eye and saw the curious gleam. He really had no clue what the future had in store for him. He had to tell him. Just to keep him safe.

"You… I saw a vision of you."

"You did?" Charlie asked nervously. "What…did it say?"

"I'm kinda scared to tell you. I don't want to be the one to make you switch sides."

The bandana rapper widened his eyes. "You… I… I'm sorry, Danny, but you already did."

"What?!" Danny gasped startled.

"Yeah. I mean. I guess I knew for a while now that I liked you."

"… What?"

Charlie bit his lip. "You made me switch sides. I really like you."

The singer blinked a few times. He WHAT?

"Oh."

"Wasn't that what your vision told you?"

Danny didn't dare to reply. Should he go with it or be honest? _I'll show you what happens when you make me suffer._ It echoed in his head. Fuck. Was his rejection the reason Charlie went dark on them? "Yeah, of course that's what I saw."

His friend lit up like a Christmas tree. "And…?"

Fake it until you make it, Danny. For the future's sake.

"I like you too."

Oh God why.

Charlie pulled him in a hug and oddly enough it felt really relaxing. Danny let out a heavy sigh and sunk into the embrace. He had always loved Charlie's hugs and now he knew it was because Charlie put a lot of love in them. He liked him. How would he get out of that mess?

"You wanna keep it low profile?"

"Yeah", Danny replied. He pushed the other over on the bed and nested himself in his arms. "I wanna stay here for a while."

_Because I'm scared you'll go dark on us because of a wrong move. I'll just flee my responsibility through a nice cuddle. It's not like I usually don't hug him._

"That's alright with me", Charlie murmured and kissed his head. "I'm happy to have you close to me now."

Yeah… Danny wanted to cry because of the future but he didn't. Instead he looked up into the big brown eyes of Charlie. How could such a beautiful man turn dark side on them? Charlie flashed him a charming smile and Danny found himself enjoying it. He wasn't sure whether he was enjoying it as a newly recruited boyfriend or as his best friend who didn't want to lose him. Danny made his decision to protect Charlie and cherish his kindness for as long as he remained the same Charlie he knew and loved.

Charlie cupped his chin and held his gaze. "What are you thinking about?"

"Just how sudden this is."

"I know. If it makes you feel any better, I've always liked you. I am so fucking happy you're not a human, but a supernatural. Humans and Supernaturals aren't supposed to date."

Danny smiled and kissed his cheek. "Sweet of you to think of that."

"Have you had any new visions?"

The older one's face went blank as he said. "Nope."

"Strange. When I developed my powers, I kept using it by accident."

"How?"

"Like, 'Funny fetch me the milk, would you?' and the dude would actually run off like crazy to go get it. He'd NEVER do that if I hadn't used Influence by accident."

"But you control it now?"

"I do. It's getting stronger every day but Johnny has forbidden me to use it. It feels like tying me up when I can't let it roam free."

Danny curled up against his side, feeling a hand caress his back and he really didn't mind. "Isn't your power dangerous?"

"Only if I decided to use it for evil."

"Would you ever?"

"No. I've got no reason to", Charlie murmured and Danny sighed in relief. He had to make this work. God, he only discovered his powers today and he already had to dedicate his life to saving the future. Why didn't he just get fucking Psychometry?

* * *

No one knew. Danny decided against telling everyone about his vision because then Charlie would have a lot more possibilities to overhear them. Instead they never talked about it. The new supernatural occasionally sent out a thought to Jay, expressing some worry and Jay would answer his thoughts when they were alone again. He didn't know about the relationship between Charlie and Danny. Danny figured it could anger Charlie if he'd tell someone without his consent. It made him paranoid. The only good thing about his vision was the bond he was forming with Charlie. He truly felt safe when he was rolled up in his arms, which felt ironic since he was in his arms because he was afraid of him. Every day their relationship grew until it was something Danny couldn't live without.

He didn't know when it happened but he held a certain affection towards Charlie. He didn't dare call it love but he didn't mind being held or kissing his soft lips, feeling the scruff of his beard graze his skin or how his hair stuck to that same beard when the younger one leaned his chin atop of his head. Danny could always smile thinking about moments like those. Not even once did Charlie seem angry or did he intend on using his powers for bad.

Danny lay in his bed, restless. The moon shone through the window as he thought about the past few weeks. He had occasional meaningless visions but never a big one. He wondered if the vision of Charlie's betrayal was still there. He looked at J-Dog's side who was sound asleep and he decided to try and focus onto Charlie's future again. Just to put his worries to rest. He closed his eyes, let out a breathy sigh and opened his eyes, only to see his bedroom again. The vision didn't work. He was still in his room and still in bed. J-Dog was still asleep. He let out a frustrated groan. He still couldn't control his Precognition as well as he would've wanted to.

He felt two warm hands roam around his sides, hearing a sleepy voice. "What's wrong, babe?"

Danny turned around, facing Charlie half asleep. "Charlie…"

"Yeah?"

This must be his vision. Danny smiled as the apocalyptic future had disappeared.

"Nothing, I'm happy to see you"

Before he knew it, he was back to reality with a huge smile on his face. "Jay!"

J-Dog murmured something but didn't stir. "Jaaay!"

"What?" the telepathic yawned groggily. "What is it?"

"I had a vision."

"Was it the apocalyptic one again where Charlie uses Influence for evil?"

"No."

"What was it then?"

"You know that time when you left to get pizza and left me alone with Charlie?"

"Yeah."

"I intended on telling him about the apocalyptic vision but before I could tell what the vision was about, he confessed his feelings for me", Danny expressed happily.

Jay raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I've been dating him ever since because I figured my rejection could be the reason he became evil."

"So you don't like him?"

"Not romantically."

"So you've been dating him to make him happy?"

"Yeah and it worked! I had a vision where he remains the same Charlie we love and we're happy together!"

"Danny… I don't think it's wise to fake a relationship for the sake of our future. It's… wrong."

"Would you rather have everyone die?"

"No."

"Then shut up and let me be happy."

J-Dog turned around in his bed. "Whatever, good night."

Danny pulled the covers up to his neck and sighed again. "Good night. I'm so happy my plan's working."

You see. Some things are better left unsaid. Because little did Danny know, Charlie was right outside their door on his way to the toilet when he overheard their conversation. Now he sat by the door, eyes wide and heart shattering. "He's faking it?"

* * *

That morning, Danny awoke with joy, practically jumping out of bed and skipping downstairs to find Charlie at the breakfast table. He was the only one there. He was the only one awake. Danny skipped past him, arms around his neck, kissing his cheek and singing: "Good morning, my beloved."

Charlie didn't react except for a scoff. "Good morning", he growled.

Moody, Danny thought. He had never been a morning person, but he still didn't know. He didn't know Charlie hadn't slept all night because he had been raking up memories of his relationship with Danny and trying to figure out just how much of it was fake. He didn't feel anything while doing so. He felt numb, like nothing would hit him anymore. Unfortunately, he couldn't figure out if Danny spoke the truth because he promised himself to never use Influence on Danny and the day he'd use his powers on the singer, would be the day he'd turn black inside.

Oh how close he was to that darkness.

"Did you sleep well?"

"I didn't sleep."

"Something wrong?"

Charlie shot him a glare. "You mind telling me about the apocalyptic vision?"

Danny froze. "What?"

"I heard you talk to Jay last night. You had a vision about me tearing the world apart. Tell me about it!"

The younger one widened his eyes in terror as the command left his mouth and Danny took it. He had done it. He accidentally used Influence on him. Soon Danny was spilling what he saw in the vision and when he awoke out of the state of infatuation he covered his mouth. "I'm sorry, Charlie. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you."

"You… You faked this whole relationship. This whole fucking time."

"I didn't mean to. I mean… I did but I like this relationship. I like you. I don't want to lose you."

"Tell me something Danny. Honestly", Charlie commanded, looking into his eyes and sending out his powers. "Do you love me?"

"No. I never have."

Charlie jumped out of his seat, sending the chair flying and knocking the breakfast table over with a scream. "YOU FUCKING LIED TO ME!"

Danny shivered, scared shitless. "I thought you'd never use your powers on me."

"You thought wrong. You shouldn't have manipulated me. Get out of my sight!"

Danny disappeared out of his sight as Influence made him do it and he left Charlie in his own rage. The man screamed the whole castle awake but by the time they reached the kitchen, he had disappeared, off into the streets.

* * *

"Would someone tell me what the fuck is going on?" Johnny boomed to a very upset Danny and a guilty looking Jay. "Where's Charlie?"

The new supernatural covered his mouth when he couldn't bring himself to tell them what had happened so Jay managed to inform them about the whole apocalyptic thing and the relationship and Danny talking about it. That's all he knew. Danny continued the story: "But apparently, he heard me talk to Jay about it and he's so fucking upset that he used Influence on me three times before running off. That's all I know."

Matt sat down in the last chair still standing. "Fuck…"

"Kurlzz! Could you try and find him with astral projection?"

Matt shrugged. "I can try but a moving person in a place I don't know is really hard. I need complete silence."

Everyone fell silent and the curly haired man closed his eyes, pushing his spirit out of his body and into the air of the city. He saw their castle and roamed around before focusing on the life energy of Charlie. Soon he found himself in an old café. Charlie sat at the bar on a stool, swinging back a beer. The bartender frowned at him. "Drinking so early? It's only eight in the morning!"

Charlie glared at him and said. "Give me another", sending out the Influence command again. Some guy entered the bar and sat down next to Charlie. "Man, you look rough."

"Tell me about it."

"Bad break up?"

"I guess you could say that."

"Bitches ain't worth it, man."

Charlie smirked, looking at the man. "Won't you help me get revenge?"

Once again, the command reached another victim and the man became stiff as he said. "Anything you want me to do."

Da Kurlzz was sent back into his body with a gasp. "Oh God. Oh God oh God oh God."

"What? What is it?" Funny Man asked. "Where is he? I can teleport there."

"He's at a café. Very old but vintage. He just used his powers on two people, one to help him get back at Danny for this."

"I think I know the place", Funny Man said but before anyone could protest, he had already teleported there. He appeared in front of Charlie who was about to leave with two influenced people by his side. "Charlie."

"Funny."

"What are you doing?"

"Did you know?"

"What?"

"That Danny was faking it."

"No. I didn't even know of your relationship or the apocalyptic vision."

For a moment Charlie seemed human again. Like he felt sympathy. "I loved him."

"I know, but he didn't mean to hurt you. He meant to save you."

The sympathy vanished as he figured his best friend had sided with Danny. "Go back to the castle."

As soon as the command passed his lips, Funny was teleported back to the castle. He cursed. "Damn it!"

"What?"

"He left the café with two men on his side but he told me to go back to the castle, using the powers again!"

"He's using them a lot now", Johnny mused.

"Danny?"

The younger one looked at Jay. "What?"

"Would you… Use your powers to find out if the apocalyptic vision has returned?"

"I really don't want to go back to that vision, Jay. It scared the shit out of me."

"Please?"

"Fine, but it'll hurt."

They waited patiently as Danny concentrated and was teleported back to the future where the apocalyptic vision appeared the exact same as the first time. The brunette returned to reality with sad news. "Nothing changed. It's the same as the first vision."

"If it's the exact same… He didn't become evil because of your rejection. He turned evil because you lied."

"Or because he used his powers on me by accident. He said it was the line he wouldn't cross to keep himself sane."

"I just hope he… I just hope he's ok", Funny expressed and everyone agreed to that thought.

* * *

Charlie could feel a fire burn inside his chest. If he had had Psychokinesis, everything around him would've flung up into the air. If he had had Pyrokinesis, he would've let everything burn. Including Danny. The thought of the older man crossed his mind and he instantly felt a deep sorrow. No, he couldn't let him burn. Not Danny. Let everything burn but let Danny shine. Charlie cursed himself. Despite what the man had done to him, he still loved him so dearly.

He felt like his heart was bleeding.

"I need to get back at Danny for doing this and anyone who stands in my way, will suffer the consequences", Charlie growled. "I'll need their powers deactivated."

The man snapped his fingers. "I can just figure out when their powers don't work. Johnny can't use Psychokinesis when he can't move. Funny Man can't use Apportation if he can't see. Danny's powers are harmless to me but Da Kurlzz… Jay…" Charlie mused to himself. "How do I stop Astral Projection and Telepathy?"

Then he snapped his fingers again and made his eyes glow with power. "I know exactly what I'll do."

* * *

Danny paced back and forth, waiting for Da Kurlzz to come back to them. When the curly haired man returned, he shook his head. "I can't find him. Somehow he managed to… block me."

"How would he be able to do that?"

"He's getting stronger", Jay mused.

Matt lowered his head. "I feel like he hung a command for me in the air to never find him."

"He can do that?" Danny asked surprised.

Johnny sighed. "Now he can. We have no idea where he is or where he's heading."

"I'm scared", Danny murmured. "The future's still the same."

"He wouldn't harm us, would he? Why would he try to hurt us when we didn't even know about the apocalyptic vision?" Matt asked.

Johnny looked at him. "Because we're protecting Danny. Funny appeared in front of him which meant for sure that we were siding with Danny and Charlie doesn't know what to do. He's hurt. He can't control himself."

"Do you think he'll try to kill me?" Danny asked.

Johnny shrugged. "What does your vision say?"

"I can't see past the moments I keep seeing. It's like something's blocking me."

"Strange", Jay mused. "What time was it in the vision?"

"Night time for sure, it was dark outside."

Matt looked out the window. "It's getting dark already. He's been out all day."

"Would it happen tonight?"

"I don't know."

* * *

Thunder cracked the sky wide open as Charlie stepped into the street. It was time. He was getting these past few weeks back. Now he had seven men siding him, all under his spell. Before he even reached the castle, the ones he once called his friends stepped outside. "Charlie!"

"Danny."

"Stop this. You don't have to be like this. I'm sorry."

Charlie held his hand up. "Shut up."

Danny covered his mouth with his hands, tried to speak but the command was stronger than himself.

Charlie grinned, looking at his other friends. "Would anyone care to step aside and be spared? All I ask, is to deliver me Danny. I could command you to but that wouldn't be fun, now would it?"

When no one stepped aside, the powerful man chuckled. "So that's how it's gonna be?"

"You're the one who's using your powers for evil", Matt shouted at him, but he earned himself a glare. "Pass out."

Da Kurlzz fell to the ground in a seizure, bleeding out of his mouth and eyes. Charlie smirked. "I may have sent out another command without speaking."

Danny bowed down to Da Kurlzz. "No. No… This can't be happening."

"Get them, boys", Charlie commanded to the men at his sides who immediately cornered the other Supernaturals. Johnny tried to keep them from getting to him by using his powers on them but he felt a strange power pressing against him and the men weren't even affected by his psychokinesis. The man let out a groan. "Why won't it work?!"

Charlie cocked his head. "Because my command is more powerful than your hands flinging at them."

"You did grow in power. How?"

"Influence is powered by pure emotion. It's a consuming power but so addictive."

Soon Johnny was restrained by the men and he could no longer us his powers against Charlie. Funny Man tried to teleport away but the minions had them in their grasp and soon they were all in restraints, except for Matt who was still lying on the floor unconscious, bleeding.

Charlie stepped closer to the five guys and stopped in front of Funny Man. "There's a headband they used in an asylum a very long time ago. It has bolts in it to screw into someone's brain. Apport it."

The Mexican's eyes glowed as he accepted it and materialized said headband. Charlie took it, pleased, and put it on J-Dog. "I need you to STOP READING MY MIND!"

"I-I wasn't", Jay lied, looking up at his friend. "It's not too late to turn back, Charlie. I know you don't hate us. I know you still love…"

"SHUT UP!" he yelled as he screwed the bolts into his temples, earning high-pitched shrieks and blood splatters in return.

Next he put the blindfold on Funny Man before stepping towards Danny, eyebrow slightly twitching as he looked at the man. "Your power is useless to me. I don't need to do anything against it. How does it feel to be powerless?"

Danny lowered his head, feeling utterly useless in this situation. Even more so because he caused the whole thing to happen. "I'm sorry."

"What was that?"

"I said I'm sorry."

"Sorry won't get you anywhere."

"Sorry is all he can say, Charlie. He's got Precognition, not time traveling", Johnny interrupted. The bandana man turned around slowly, eyes murderous. "Did I tell you to speak?"

Danny closed his eyes, his vision was too real. Exactly the same was happening, all the way up to Johnny getting stabbed by the angered Supernatural and bleeding out in front of them. He would. "You told me to repress my powers. To hide them. They would wreak havoc. Look at me now, Johnny. You talk tough about how you're a God but you're not. You're a slave."

They were all going to die.

"I am God now", Charlie growled. "I was given the power to make anyone do anything I want! Only a God has such powers."

He stood in front of him again. "Danny. I'll show you what happens when you make me suffer"

The older one didn't open his eyes, instead he saw another puzzle piece of his vision. There were two this time. One for each choice he could make. That was a new side to his power.

"Look at me!" Charlie commanded but Danny didn't to which he took a step back. "Y-you weren't affected by my command."

"I figured it out."

"What?"

"I finally figured it out. You found the weakness to everyone's power but yours has a weakness too. You command through eye contact. If I won't look at you, you won't be able to use it on me anymore. My power may be useless in this situation but there's nothing in the world that could stop me from seeing the future. I can see more than just the future. I can see the consequences of one's choice. You became corrupt because of my choices so I will get you back the same way I lost you."

Charlie looked away. "How would you get me back? What does getting me back involve anyway."

"Charlie, look at me", Danny begged in a soft voice, opening his eyes. "I do love you. I don't love you how you wanted me to and that was the biggest flaw in your command. You asked me if I loved you, not if I was faking everything I ever said to you in that relationship. I would've loved you one day but at that moment, I wasn't sure what I felt so I could've never answered that question truthfully."

Charlie was speechless. "I..."

"Go ahead. Use your command to figure out if I'm being honest."

"Are you telling the truth?"

"Yes."

The man looked around at the mess he made. "My power is dangerous."

"It is. Johnny warned you."

Charlie slumped and sent out a command. "Release the restraints."

Next he looked at Funny who could now see again. "I want you to teleport these men away when I sent out the command."

The Mexican nodded and teleported them away when Charlie said: "You won't remember this."

Charlie managed to retract any command he had given to harm any of them, letting Da Kurlzz heal as if he turned back time. "Take Johnny and Jay to the hospital", Charlie asked Funny, not sending out a command. The Mexican nodded and was back in no time. Their wounds were bad but they had the Supernatural healing factor which meant they wouldn't be fatal if they reached the hospital in time.

Charlie said: "I need you to do me a favor."

"Not remember this?"

The man licked his lips, closing his eyes. "I need you to make me blind."

"What?!"

Charlie looked at Danny. "I didn't use my power for good. Make me blind and I will never be able to use Influence again. Funny could make my eyes disappear. Anything. Just make me blind so I can't control anyone anymore."

Funny Man looked at Matt who nodded.

Danny jumped in front of Charlie, pulling him in close. "Are you insane? We're not making him blind. His power feeds on blind rage. I cannot stand you guys taking away his eyes now that he's finally seeing clear!"

"Danny, this went way too far. We need to stop it from happening again."

"Then make him wear a blindfold for all I care but I want to be able to look into those beautiful eyes."

"Blindfold wouldn't be useful", Funny said. "I guess we'll just… ignore it then. If you use your powers one more time, we'll…"

"I know and I'd love for you guys to actually go through with it if I ever use it again in a way I shouldn't."

"Yeah. In a way you shouldn't. I guess we could still… let you have fun with it."

Charlie smirked. "Can I let Mattie act like a dog for Danny?"

"Too soon, bro", Matt said, still feeling whether he really had his eyes back.

* * *

Charlie felt like he had aged in those 24 hours. Suddenly he understood how people could kill after being betrayed but feel sorry afterwards. He didn't kill though, but he did feel sorry for anything he did that day. He glanced at his side, Danny sound asleep against him. He smiled, picked the man up and carried him upstairs, laying him into bed and walking to the bathroom. He looked at his own features in the mirror. There was still a small spot of blood on his cheek. He really hurt them a lot. Charlie heard the covers move and glanced at Danny from his bathroom. The man murmured something in his sleep: "I'd never hurt…" a sigh "…you."

Charlie shook his head. How Danny could still like him after all of this. He looked back at his reflection, whispering a command: "Don't you ever use Influence on Danny again."

Eyes glowing as he took the command.


	47. I Don't Fucking Care (?x?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know he's cheating on me but I love him too much to care
> 
> Free pairing. It's anyone you want it to be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monster: Yes, I wrote it for the song

I didn't fucking care.

Like, at all.

He was happy, too happy for my likings. He dared to wrap his arms around my waist, pull me in close against him. His nose buried in my hair. I wrapped my arms around his broad shoulders, loving every single thing he did when he was with me.

"Where were you last night?"

"Out."

"I know but…"

He shut me up with a kiss, picking me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. Fine, I shut my mouth and pretended not to notice how he changed the subject. "I love you", I said and he mumbled a soft "Love you too"

I made my heart jump, even if it was fake.

I didn't fucking care.

It was like those three simple words were the password. Tell me you love me before you fuck me. Who was I kidding? Even if he didn't say those words I'd still have sex with him. I'd let him have me any time. Any place. Any circumstance.

That fact always took my breath away. How could I have such deep feelings for someone who was lying to me?

I didn't fucking care.

The next morning I'd wake up alone in the soft covers of our bed, only to discover he had ran off. I rarely got to see him next to me anymore. We used to be different, so different.

When this thing began, he cared and I cared. We both cared about one another. We laughed, we loved. Nothing was fake about it. It felt like our love was blessed, meant to be. At first he was scared, even. Scared what anyone would think of our relationship.

They could kick us out for all we knew but I always said I didn't care as long as I had him with me. He always smiled at that thought and it was just so lovely to have him smile because of something I said.

Nowadays he only smiled when he knew something I didn't. The secrets he never shared with me. Since when did he even have secrets?

I got up and out of the bed, smelling the scent of the night before. Sweat and other stuff. In the bathroom I took a shower quickly, almost as if I was scared his scent would leave my body if I remained too long in there. I got dressed, wondering where he ran off to. Where would he be?

On the stairs I could smell a fresh omelette and I smiled to himself. He wasn't gone for once. I entered the kitchen, catching sight of his bright white teeth. "Good morning."

"Hey", I said, kissing him lightly on the lips. "Making us breakfast?"

"Yeah."

I seated myself at the table, resting my head on my hand as I watched my beloved cook for us. His omelettes were always heaven. The table buzzed as the phone next to me vibrated. His phone. I glanced at the screen, breath hitching in my throat.

_Cassie:_

_We should do that again sometimes_

_I had soo much fun with you ;-)_

_Xxx_

I sighed. "Who's Cassie?"

He looked over his shoulder. "Who?"

"The girl texting you she had fun with you."

"Are you going through my phone?"

"No, it appeared on your screen."

He turned around with a scowl on his face. "She's the girlfriend of some guy I knew, back in school. She needed help picking out a Valentines gift for her boyfriend so I helped her out."

I looked up at him. "It's fine, you know."

"What?"

"You can have your secrets. Just don't treat me like I'm an idiot."

"I'm not", he shrugged and it broke my heart when he lied again.

I didn't show it though, because I just remembered.

I didn't fucking care.

He handed me a plate with the omelette and took one for himself. We sat across from each other, watching each other eat. At least, I watched him eat. He was more interested in his phone and it stung.

Was Cassie better than me?

My heart throbbed and my head told me I didn't want to know the answer. After breakfast he left. I had no idea where he was going but something told me I didn't even want to know so I didn't text him or call him about it either. I decided to watch a few movies instead. Movies always took my attention off of painful moments like these.

I looked outside, spotted the mailman and decided to get the mail. I paused the movie, got up, put on shoes, took out the keys and walked into the hallway, hearing his voice.

He was on the phone.

"You liked that? So did I. Yeah, we should hang out again."

I closed my eyes. It was just an old friend.

"I can't right now. My boyfriend's suspicious. I think he's onto me."

Old friend, my ass.

I opened the door, revealing him as he put away his phone. "Hey."

Walking past him, I got the mail, not even wanting to look at him. I couldn't. Not after he just finished a call with some random person I didn't know about. It hurt so bad.

Inside he put his arms around me from behind, making me think back of the times those gestures held nothing but love.

"Who was that on the phone?"

"No one important."

"Cassie?"

He took a deep breath. "You still going on about that?"

"Yes. You're lying to me."

"About?"

"You've been out all day."

The scowl on his face made me regret my words. Caring is a weakness in this situation. His answer would leave me speechless, trying to pick up the pieces of my heart as he'd tell me he loved another. No, not loved. It was something physical but that didn't hurt less. It still meant I wasn't enough.

No excuses would make it hurt less.

If I cared about him cheating, enough to confront him with it, he'd leave.

So I didn't fucking care.

Because I was so fucking scared of losing him completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel!
> 
> If you really want to know. The pairing I was thinking of while writing this fic, was Deuce (his pov) x Johnny 3 Tears (the cheater)


	48. I Dare You (J3TxDM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> summary requested:  
> "how about it's a Johnny and Charlie one... wait no. Johnny and Danny. And they're on tour playing drunk truth or dare. Danny's wasted and Jordy dares him to give Johnny a lap dance Johnny is not drunk cause he's sober but now hornier than fuck. You make up where it leads."
> 
> Johnny 3 Tears x Danny porn ahead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monster: feel free to request a pairing/summary

Johnny's POV

"We are not playing that childish game", I argued but the guys were absolutely shitfaced. I wondered if they even knew what was about to happen if they'd play fucking truth or dare. Why would you even want to play that fucking game? We only seemed to play it whenever we had been drinking. I decided that night that I didn't feel like drinking so I was the sober buzzkill.

"I do want to play it!" Danny expressed, swinging his bottle way too close to Charlie's face. The bandana rapper caught his wrist before it hit him. "Watch it, Danny!"

The singer looked at his hand and grinned. "Sorry, Jordy."

"I'll take that bottle", Dylan said as he took it out of his hands and chugged it. Danny made his complaint by climbing him to get the bottle back but Funny had the bottle way up in the air. "No way, Danny, you've had plenty."

"Fuck off, dude!"

"Danny, sit. We're gonna play a game."

Danny got off of Dylan and flopped down next to Charlie. "I love games! But you guys always make me gay when we play that game."

"No, Danny, you make yourself gay", Charlie laughed.

I rolled my eyes. "Just start playing if you guys insist on that stupid game."

"You start then", Jay said, already faded because of the alcohol in his system. I didn't even think Matt could still form coherent words.

"Fine, truth or dare, Jay?"

"Truth, I'm waaay too wasted."

"What's your favourite colour?"

The guys sighed and moaned annoyed. "Johnny! That's not the kind of questions you should ask."

"Then what am I supposed to ask?"

Danny leaned in. "Have you ever wondered if you were gay?"

J-Dog turned pink. "No."

"Be honest!"

"Fine, maybe at some point I did, but I'm not!"

The guys laughed and I admit I smiled as well. "Your turn."

"Charlie, truth or dare!"

Charlie pretended to think very hard before he said. "Let's make it a dare."

"I dare you to walk around the stadium butt naked."

The rapper widened his eyes. "Fuck! That stadium is huge!"

"You better run fast then", Jay noticed and he grumbled before looking at Funny Man. "Hold my beer?"

"Sure, but I can't guarantee it'll be full when you get back, bro."

Charlie mumbled something before taking his shoes off. "If you guys do something with my clothes, I'll kill you."

Then he removed his pants, shirt and underwear.

Danny whistled. "I HAVE FINALLY SEEN THE HOLY WEENIE!"

"Danny, shut up. Charlie, you better run before Danny decides to become gay again", Funny said and my friend got out of the bus, running like he was being chased by the devil himself.

"Run, Charlie, run!"

Charlie panted as he ran for his life, rounding the corner and yelling "FUCK YOU GUYS!"

Matt lay down on the ground. "I drank too fast, guys."

"No shit. Charlie's gonna make it your turn, man."

"I know I know. Prepare your anus for gay jokes."

Danny took a beer out of the mini fridge and got outside to look at the naked Charlie running. "He's actually quite good looking."

"What?"

"I didn't think he'd look that good."

"Danny, get your drunk ass back in here!"

"Fiiiine."

Soon Charlie got back and put on his clothes, cursing how cold it was outside. Sure enough, his beer was empty when he got it back from Funny Man. "Screw you, homie."

"I warned ya."

"Mattie, truth or dare?"

"Told ya", Jay nudged me.

The drummer got up, head spinning slightly. "Truth or dare?"

"Imma go with truth because I'll puke if I get up."

"Are you…"

"No. Dude, seriously? Asking me if I'm gay?"

"…into rough porn?"

Da Kurlzz frowned. "Oh… I guess, yeah? What's considered rough? Tying up and stuff? Yeah, I've seen it."

"Enjoyed it?"

"You only get one question, Charlie", Matt said to which the bandana rapper pouted. "Fine."

"Charlie, truth or dare?"

"Hey, no returning!"

"We never agreed to that."

"You dick. Truth!"

"What's your favourite porn then, huh?"

The rapper's face dropped. "College girls", he said and high-fived Funny Man when he said: "Same, bro!"

Charlie grinned: "Danny, truth or dare?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Leave Danny, man, he's waaay too wasted to be playing this game anyway."

"No, no! I can handle it!" Danny shouted, falling back with a chuckle. "DARE!"

Charlie looked at me. "You've been awfully quiet, Johnny."

Oh crap.

"Danny, why don't you give Johnny a sexy lap dance, huh?"

"No!" I shouted at the same time Danny cheered: "YES!"

"I'm not letting you, Danny."

"I have to! It's a dare!"

"No"

Danny was drunk but he was also very persistent. With a goofy grin he placed himself clumsily on my lap, facing me. He dropped his ass between my legs, the muscles in my legs tightened to keep him in my lap. He slowly and steadily ground his ass up against my pelvis, repeating the motion in a circular movement. My face remained blank while he did. He got up, turned his back to me and dropped down, dragging his round perfect ass over my crotch. He carefully placed his butt over the form of my dick in my jeans and softly ground himself back and forth. All this time he wore that stupid grin. I didn't like it. I didn't like the way he looked at me but damn, I liked the way he was riding me. I felt my member throb and grow hard. In spite of myself I started fantasizing about that ass. I'd love to get up, push him down on the bed with his face in the pillow to pound his pretty ass until he couldn't sit for weeks. Just the image of that ass swallowing my cock.

Danny found a steady rhythm and started to pant. The sound only fueled my fantasy as I thought about him, riding my cock, his own erection jutting strained and proudly. He got on his knees and opened my legs even more. He gripped the inside of my thigh, one hand covered my clothed dick. Only now I noticed you could see just how hard it got me and much to my embarrassment, it had formed a small round wet spot at the tip. The guys let out chuckles but ashamed of the display, I got up and fled to the bunks. Their laughter quickly stopped. I hid myself in my bunk, my cheeks burning.

Then I remembered I was still horny. Even after the humiliation, I was still dying to get some release. The guys were busy anyway. I unbuttoned my jeans, pulled down the zipper slowly just to tease myself. I rubbed my clothed tip with my thumb, feeling just how soaked my boxers were. I closed my eyes and thought about Danny. His ass was so perfect, I thought about how sinfully good it had felt when he was grinding me. That guy could lap dance me at any time. I thought about his grin and how I would wipe it off his face. I'd just pull him down on his knees and make him suck me off. His tongue licking my tip, down my shaft and my balls. I stripped down my boxers to my knees and took my dick into my hand. I fisted it up and down quickly along to the image of the singer blowing me. He'd touch me in all the right spots and I'd wipe that grin off his face with my juices.

I imagined him sucking the cum out of my dick. He'd definitely swallow but first I'd shoot it all over his face, cover him with it. Then I'd push him down again and fuck his ass so hard, I'd have him screaming for more.

"Busted."

I almost had a heart attack when Danny appeared in the bunks. "What? Jerking off because I got you all hard and horny."

I blushed. "This was a really bad idea."

"Because you're against pleasure? Come on, Johnny. Sex is an animalistic feature. It's our instinct to reach our orgasm."

He looked down at my dick and wrapped his long fingers around it. "Let me help you."

I wanted to make him stop but instead, I let him jerk me off. He moved his hand up and down my thick length, avoiding the tip and he had me dripping fluids in no time. I moaned and he smiled. "Lovely sound. I'd love for it to call my name."

He emphasized his point by swiping his thumb across the tip and sending lightning to the tips of my toes. "Danny…"

"Yes?"

I wanted to say asshole but then he'd stop. At some point he got on his knees to lick the fluids off my shaft and up to the tip before swallowing my whole length. I let my head fall back. My orgasm was building in the pit of my stomach, my dick throbbing and my balls clenching. "I'm close."

He didn't seem set on quitting. He moved his head up and down and when I reached my climax, he let go of it. Thick white splashes of my cum painted his face, some of it on his mouth. The sight was so erotic my dick didn't go soft. I caressed his face and rubbed my juice over his lips with my thumb. "You're so fucking dirty."

He grinned at me again and got up. "Wanna know just how dirty?"

While he said it, a big part of my cum got in his mouth and he leaned over to me. "Kiss?"

Before I knew it, he pressed his lips to mine and I tasted the bitterness of my own cum and licked it off his lips. He opened his mouth, his tongue finding mine. I tasted his delicious saliva. He fought with my tongue, giving me an open mouthed kiss and when we broke apart, I knew I had swallowed most part of my own cum.

Danny smirked. "Now fuck me."

"What?"

"I said fuck me.", he repeated, sounding more needy this time. He took off his pants, revealing his own erection and got on all fours in front of me, presenting me that perfect ass I'd been daydreaming about. I blinked a few times before I got up to trace my finger around his asshole. He bowed his head. "I made you wet for me."

I swallowed heatedly and lined myself up with his ass before softly pushing myself into it. The moment my head entered his butt, everything slid with ease and Danny let out a long, anticipated moan. "God, I love your hard cock. Fuck me."

I pulled his hips closer and pushed him down with his face against the pillow. With every thrust I gave, the tip of his dick ground into the roughness of the blanket. He moaned and panted along to both sensations, his dick dripping so much the blanket got soaked.

I moved one hand to jerk him off. It became too much and he painted the blanket and my hand white. I looked at the gooey substance in my hand. Danny grabbed a tissue from the other bunk and came at me but when he wanted to wipe it off, I licked it off. He stared at me in surprise, then kissed me. I gave him the same treatment he gave me.

Afterwards we went back to the main part where the guys were still playing that game.

"Aw, looks like Danny talked Johnny out of the bunk. Dude, we were just messing around. No one cares if you got horny about it", Funny Man teased.

"You missed some of the fun though", Charlie said. "Matt passed out. Drunk as fuck. Worse than Danny."

"Hey!" Danny complained, winking at me before sitting down again.

"Johnny, truth or dare?" Jay asked.

"Truth, I'm not doing shit."

"Have you ever done it with a man?"

I pursed my lips. "Yes."

Fuck my life anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel


	49. My Body Is A Product of Me (FTM!Danny)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Danny was transgender all along?
> 
> Female to male transgender Danny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monster: Sorry if anything's offensive in here but I've got no experience with transgender people. Still, I wanted to finish this request from a friend.
> 
> One more thing; Shadow of Phantom, if you read this. I would appreciate it if you didn't translate my stories without permission to Russian.

_Female To Male Transgender Danny requested by justAfan. **WARNING: TRIGGERING EVENTS**_

How dark could a life get? How much shit could someone handle before they broke entirely? It had been three weeks since the tour ended, everyone returning to their respective homes. Charlie was reunited with his wife. Johnny could finally see his daughter again.

Da Kurlzz was staying with Funny Man because they both got bored home alone all the time. The perks of being single? Danny and J-Dog shared a house as well. J-Dog just wasn't the same anymore since Vanessa left him. She just left him at the altar so Danny was there for him whenever he needed it.

However, Jay was restless as he sat at home alone. Danny was out. He texted him he'd be staying with a friend for a few days but he was very vague about the reason why. Jay had no idea what to think of the short replies he got from Danny so he expressed his worries in the group chat of the guys.

J-Dog: _Danny's staying with a friend for a few days but I'm not used to these little responses. Tell me if I'm wrong that this is odd for Danny._

He proceeded to send some screenshots of their conversations and waited for the guys to tell him he was insane. Danny had been staying with a friend for a week now and didn't want to meet up for lunch or anything. It was just weird.

Charlie was the first to reply.

Charlie: _He's not your boyfriend dude. He's got a life of his own, you know._

_Funny Man: Ha! I thought Da Kurlzz was the gay one!_

Not helping, guys! Jay groaned and locked his phone as he lay on the couch but as soon as he put away his phone, it buzzed again. Jay looked at it, scrolling through Charlie and Funny Man's bullshit before reaching Da Kurlzz and Johnny.

Da Kurlzz: _I AM NOT GAY DAMMIT_

Da Kurlzz: _Those texts are fucking short, dude._

Johnny: _Jay, are you retarded? Danny is IN THIS GROUP_

The gasmask rapper shot upright. FUCK! He quickly tried to kick Danny out of the group but it was too late. The singer already saw his messages.

J-Dog: _I'm sorry, Danny, but I'm worried._

There was no reply. At least, not from Danny. The guys went on with their bullshit about Da Kurlzz being gay and Jay just felt bad. He tried texting his apologies to the singer but to no avail. The whole day he didn't hear from Danny.

Until that night. That night Danny put a message in the group chat.

Danny: _I've been hospitalized_

When all five of them had read the announcement, he proceeded to tell them which hospital and told them to come by if they wanted answers. Jay was mortified. Danny was in the hospital? He had to know what happened and he wasn't the only one. All five of them met up before speeding off to the hospital. Please have late visiting hours, Jay prayed and fortunately they did.

They were pointed to a room but when they got there, there was someone waiting for them, the door closed so they couldn't see Danny.

The woman looked at the five of them and said: "You're Danny's friends?"

"We are", Charlie said, suddenly dead serious. "Who are you?"

"I've been working with Danny for a while. He asked me to inform you guys of what happened since he's not able to do so."

"What do you mean?"

"What Danny experienced was very traumatic", she said with a worried look in her eyes. "A few days ago, Danny was assaulted."

"What?" Jay shouted but toned his voice down when the nurses gave him a nasty glare. "Danny was attacked? Why didn't he say anything?"

The lady went on as if she hadn't been interrupted. "Danny was sexually assaulted by a man in the bathroom."

"No way", Johnny mused. "Rape?"

She nodded.

"Why? Why would a random guy rape Danny when he's trying to take a piss?" Charlie wondered.

"Because he found out Danny was different", she proceeded.

When she met five clueless stares, she said: "Because Danny's female to male transgender."

More silent stares.

"DANNY IS A WOMAN?!" Johnny yelled. "Are you for real?!"

"That's offensive, Johnny", Matt said. "Danny was born in a woman's body but he always introduced himself as a guy to us. Why should we doubt his gender now that we know about his body? He's always been a man to us."

"This doesn't change shit", Charlie said, quite angrily. "Danny would never be a girl to us. Danny is a guy. I don't care what he was born as. We never once doubted his gender and I'm sure as hell not starting now!"

"I never really thought about transgender that much but knowing Danny is one right now, just blows my mind. I had no idea. I'm really starting to believe we were ignoring the fact that it could be possible but mentally develop towards a different gender than the body", Jay added.

Johnny took a deep breath. "It's a lot to take in. I get why he didn't tell us about both of these things. He must've thought it wouldn't be necessary to tell us about his body because he was already in transition. All he lacked, was the equipment down there. The assault must've been too painful to tell us."

"Poor Danny", Charlie added.

The woman cleared her throat. "That's not all. Whoever did this to him, didn't bother to use protection."

She dropped the bomb and waited. Jay widened his eyes when he made the connection and Charlie followed not long after it. Johnny seemed puzzled.

For the first time Funny Man spoke: "Danny's…pregnant?"

As soon as he had spoken the words, everything seemed pointless. No words could express the hurt. Charlie was shuddering with hatred. "I'll fucking kill the guy who did this to him. I will fucking end him."

"Charlie…", Da Kurlzz whispered, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"No! Don't Charlie me. Danny's having a baby, dude. His body must feel fucking alien to him! It's fucking betrayal from within!"

"Can we see him?" Funny Man begged the woman and she nodded. "He just needed me to inform you guys of his…physical condition. I've been working with him and providing his body with testosterone since he doesn't make any. The transition started early in life."

She opened the door and revealed a dull looking Danny. He sat upright in the bed and only moved his eyes to look at them as they entered. He didn't speak. His eyes didn't show much signs of life. He looked broken.

Charlie was the first to come up to him and wrap his arms around him. Danny flinched but sunk into the embrace when he felt like the bandana rapper wasn't going to harm him. "Charlie…"

"I'll find out who did this to you, Danny", Charlie whispered into his hair. "This pregnancy doesn't make you any less of a man. You're the fucking manliest guy I know. Besides Johnny, I mean. Look at those biceps", he chuckled breathlessly trying to enlighten the mood with inappropriate jokes.

Johnny offered a weak smile. "I can't imagine how bad this must be for you."

"It is", Danny murmured. "I don't know which side is up right now."

"We're here for you", Jay said, taking his turn to embrace him. "I was so fucking worried all week. Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I was embarrassed", Danny said, feeling tears prickle in his eyes. "After it happened, I just… I put my pants back on and walked away. I just… I couldn't go home. I had to get away."

"How'd you end up in the hospital? Where were you all this time?" Da Kurlzz asked.

Danny wiped the tears on the sleeve of his hospital gown. "I wandered around a few hours before passing out. Someone brought me to the hospital I had a few bruises. I didn't let the guy take me without putting up a fight so he broke a few ribs and bruised my arms pretty badly. My jaw was a disaster when I was admitted as well."

"I'm killing him", Charlie murmured again. "No one gets to hurt you like that ever again."

Danny smiled softly, yet his eyes were still dull. "It hurts. My body doesn't feel like my own right now."

"Are you keeping it?" Funny Man asked. "The baby?"

Danny shook his head furiously. "The nine months would be hell for me because I'd have way too much female hormones and my body would just… I don't know what my body would do but I'm not going to find out. I'm getting rid of it as soon as I get out of the hospital."

"You can't take care of it here?"

"No, I need to recover first but since it's only been a week, it won't be a problem when I get out", Danny said. He seemed so small and so quiet. So hurt about it all.

The atmosphere was horrible as well. You didn't get to hear this every day after all. Johnny was the first to speak. "Ok, I can't not talk about this. Danny, why didn't you tell us you were an FTM transgender?"

"Johnny, let him be!"

"No, I can't wrap my mind around this right now. Did you think we would hate you?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I thought you guys would joke about it like you joke about Da Kurlzz being gay."

"Transgender is a gender, not a sexuality."

"Well duh", Danny said. "But you guys can be passive aggressive. You never thought transgenders were serious so why would you believe me?"

"Because you're manly as fuck", Funny Man offered and Danny smiled. "Thank you. I did work hard to achieve this body. Muscle mass reduces the breasts as well so I don't really have much breast to hide with the stupid binder anymore."

"Why didn't you get surgery yet?" Jay asked.

Danny shrugged. "Hey guys, the doctors just gave me a dick because I had a pussy. I didn't think it would be received that well and I can't hide having surgery. It takes a long time to recover, you know."

"Seems legit", Charlie said.

"I was so scared you guys wouldn't accept me. I was planning on leaving the hospital and coming back like nothing happened. Like I did stay with a friend for a while, but when they found out I was pregnant, I couldn't hide it anymore. I just couldn't keep pretending everything was fine. The news really fucked me up. The whole thing fucked me up. I feel so betrayed."

"It's ok, Danny. We still love you", Da Kurlzz said.

"I'd still go gay for you", Charlie and Funny Man said at the same time before looking at each other and going. "Dude! You are so my best friend!"

Danny chuckled a little misplaced. "I'm happy you guys are ok with this."

"Of course, we are", Jay said. "We'll be here for you anytime. What are friends for if they run as soon as shit gets tough?"

"You're a man. A fucking manly man", Charlie promised, wincing when he realized how many times he must've said that already but he was coping with the whole thing a lot better than he could've if he hadn't said anything at all.

"You could totally beat me in a fight", Da Kurlzz said, wishing he hadn't when Funny Man and Charlie both said: "Everyone can."

Danny laughed. "Thank you, guys. I really love how you guys support me through all of this. Thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to me", He said, wiping his eyes on his sleeves again.

What a friend would you be if you dumped him over something like this? Danny was only human after all. If he didn't feel like his body fit him, then there was no one who could tell him he was wrong. It was HIS body. Only he could decide what he felt and his friends could only respect it. Respect and support him now that this terrible thing had happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel


	50. Get Over It (JDxTP)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deuce (@Deuce9Lives)  
> followed you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monster: I'm at 498 hits right now. I'm interested to see if the count will go up or not after updating. Enjoy
> 
> Happy 50th chapter

How long until you get over your ex?

Do you know the answer? Is it a day? A week? A month? Two months? More? A year? Two years? I never really cared for the answer. It took people way too long to get over their ex and I didn't get it. I didn't get how they kept going like "I MISS THEM" but their relationship was toxic and frankly, they were more in love with the memories of that person than the person they were now. That was my view on the subject. It shouldn't take that long to get over an ex.

It's over and done.

Get over it.

_Get over it_

I shook my head as my train of thoughts ended and looked up, unaware of what was going on around me. "I said: get over it, Matt!" Charlie called out, pushing the mini fridge closed with his foot as he had taken the last popsicle and the drummer certainly didn't agree. "Fuck off, Charlie! That was MY popsicle!"

"You suck long and pointy things all the time, don't complain", Charlie laughed before heading out in the back of the bus. I inhaled sharply. My mind went there again. Thinking about exes. Thinking about my ex.

"Danny!" Johnny roared and the whole bus fell silent except for the lead singer who widened his eyes and tried running from the blue masked rapper who had only yelled, not moved a muscle from his seat up front. Danny stumbled over the couch, ran into Funny Man who murmured something like "Yo, don't run over ya homie, Danny!" before he reached the back and made Charlie whisper a way too loud "NO! He'll come after me too!"

I smiled at the life inside the bus. So many things to do. Johnny and Danny at each other's throat again. Charlie and Da Kurlzz joking around. Funny Man vowing his everlasting love to pizza as he nursed the final piece of their dinner together. I enjoyed days like these but there was a nagging feeling in my chest.

_You miss him, don't you?_

The feeling crawled up my spine and I swallowed a lump. _No. I don't._

_Yes, you do. You miss having him around._

I sighed and took my phone out to check Twitter and Instagram for a moment. Maybe it could erase it from my mind.

_Deuce ( Deuce9Lives)_

_followed you_

My breath caught in my throat as I read the notification again. And again. And again. And again. I still thought I was dreaming.

"What's that?" a voice came up behind me and I practically yelped and locked my phone before looking over my shoulder to see Danny raise an eyebrow. "Paranoid?"

"Kinda. What's up?"

"You were staring at your phone like you just saw the weirdest porn. What was it?" Danny asked and I made a waving gesture. "Nothing."

"Jay."

"Danny", I said in the same stern voice but he cracked a smile. "You're a fucking idiot. I'm gonna go find Charlie. He's got to play my human shield while Johnny's pissed at me."

"Why is Johnny pissed at you anyway?" I asked and Danny grinned. "You'll find out later. Promise."

"Did you replace his shampoo with green hair dye again?"

"No."

"Did you squeeze his juice again when he tried drinking it with a straw?"

"No."

"You're making me curious, Danny", I chuckled and Danny stuck out his tongue, skin going pale as Johnny suddenly got out of his seat. "Danny!"

I covered my mouth not to laugh as I could now see what happened. Danny drew a dick on Johnny's cheek when he fell asleep. "Classic", I mouthed to the singer before he fled to use Charlie as his shield once again. When he left, I unlocked my phone again and stared at the message. He added me.

He was following me again. Why? What were they saying about him? I tried digging into Deuce and what the fans were discussing lately when I stumbled upon something interesting. A thread.

_They say Deuce told a friend he misses J-Dog. That's why he's following him on Twitter again._

_OMG That is soooo cute!_

_I ship them._

_I heard he wants to make peace with Danny too!_

I smiled at the comments but reminded myself that these were just rumours. There was no telling if Deuce thought of me like that. I let out a sigh and put away my phone. It was getting late. I should try to relax a bit.

Later that night we found ourselves playing cards on the floor. Johnny was no longer angry with Danny when he found out the dick wasn't drawn with a permanent marker but with eyeliner. He could wash it off easily. Of course, it led to quite some jokes about Danny using eyeliner. The singer rolled his eyes at them with a scoff. It was great how he was getting bolder with us. Eight years by our side and he could just be himself. His own silly self.

Charlie bought Da Kurlzz a popsicle because the drummer got fucking upset over it. What a baby.

Around midnight the five of us were stripped to our boxers as Funny Man was winning all the strip poker rounds. When Danny was the first to lose his underwear, we decided it was time to call it a night. That was the golden rule. If Danny gets naked, it's time to go to bed.

Interpret it how you like it.

I was the last one awake when I decided to put away the cards into the cupboard and pour myself another drink. After sipping my glass, my mind wandered back to the comments. How could I still let myself be affected by him? The split had been so long ago, yet when he seemed to show the slightest of interest, I jumped at the thought of healing whatever cracked our bond. It was low. It was pathetic.

I had to go for a walk. This shit was fogging my mind with doubt and hurt again. When I opened the door outside, I heard a familiar voice before stepping outside.

"Come on, Aron. You can do this. Jay won't bite."

I stepped outside in surprise as Deuce stood in front of the door. The ex-singer seemed equally as baffled as me when I stepped outside. We stared at each other for a moment before he offered me a weak smile. "Hey."

"Hi", I said, returning the smile.

He averted his eyes, tongue running across his bottom lip as he seemed to be looking for the right words. I decided to help him a little. "I saw you followed me on Twitter."

"Yeah. I did."

"Fans say it's because you said you miss me."

He whipped his head up to look at me but when he saw my curious gaze, he nodded. "I know. I mean… I do. You see, Jay. I just… I've been such a fucking blind assho…"

I cut him off by drawing him into a hug and sunk my face into the crook of his neck. "I miss you too."

He chuckled. Soft. No sign of mockery. Just like it used to be. After all these years. All these years full of shit, he came back to me. He came back the same way he entered my life in the first place. At the right time at the right place. Maybe we lived our years in hurt for a long time but I didn't care about those lost years.

Because maybe, just maybe, if you can't get over that ex, it's because you were too blind to see that you were meant to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel!


	51. Don't Cry (DMxCS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He balanced on top of the wall, arms spread fiercely as he wasn't afraid to fall. I trusted him. I always did. He'd never fall. He'd never get hurt.
> 
> Danny/Charlie Scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monster: I'm thrilled. I got 88 views since the last update. At 586 right now, let's see how many I'll get now. Enjoy!
> 
> If you have a pairing/summary you'd like to see on here, leave a comment and I'll turn it into a story as soon as possible

A light summer breeze pleasantly swept through my hair. It was growing again. I'd have to cut it. That's for sure. He didn't like it when I let my hair grow too long. Just like how I didn't like it when he chose to dye his hair blonde. It didn't look well on him. He was meant to be dark haired. That beautiful brunette of mine. His smile could turn any monster to stone. That smile never even wavered. He balanced on top of the wall, arms spread fiercely as he wasn't afraid to fall. I trusted him. I always did. He'd never fall. He'd never get hurt. He was a God.

My beautiful God.

I'd catch him if he ever fell. Just like I always did.

He leaned over the depth of the pit he could fall into and showed me that beautiful smile again. "You love me, don't you, Charlie?"

"Of course I love you, Danny. I always will. You're so beautiful", I smiled back at him. He chuckled, the pleasant sound echoing throughout the entire place. This dark place. The clouds covered the sun, the air suddenly grew cold. Danny's smile changed into one of pure fear as he shook. "Charlie, what's happening?"

"I don't know", I murmured. I turned around to see where the clouds were coming from. Why were they suddenly covering the sky so quickly? Where was that summer sun? The summer breeze? All I could feel was a storm coming up. Rain poured out of the sky in buckets and heavy droplets fell on my face. I turned back to look at Danny on top of the wall but he wasn't there.

He wasn't standing on the wall anymore.

My breath caught in my throat as I could see him lying on the floor, directly underneath the wall.

He fell.

He fell and I didn't catch him.

I ran over to him but the run seemed to go on. I couldn't reach him. It took forever before I could finally drop down on my knees next to him. My knees scraped the rough surface and made the skin tear but I couldn't care less. The only thing I cared about, was saving Danny.

His eyes were wide open, head bleeding. I checked his breath. None. I checked his pulse. None. I remembered CPR and pushed on his chest before trying to blow life into his lungs and veins. He didn't budge. I grew restless, panicked. My entire body shook as I looked back into the open before yelling: "HELP! Somebody help us!"

No one was there.

No one could save us.

No one could save him.

I took Danny into my arms, cradled him against my chest as I caressed his cheek. "Come on now, Danny. You can survive this. You'll be fine. Come on, Danny. Please, Danny? I love you, Danny? Please come back to me?"

No reaction.

Only the cold dead stare of his eyes. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I sobbed in hiccups. Danny, my beloved Danny. Please don't go. I love you, Danny.

He wasn't breathing.

His heart wasn't beating.

He was dead.

All because I didn't catch him when he fell.  
He was dead because of me.

* * *

I gasped awake. My whole body shuddered because of the nightmare. My stomach got upset and tried to heave last night's dinner onto my sheets but I managed not to vomit. Sweat made my shirt stick to my skin as the tears rolled down my cheeks. Fuck. That was a horrible nightmare.

I must've screamed in my sleep again because my eyes met the curious gazes of my friends. "Hey."

"Was it the nightmare again?" J-Dog mused.

"It was."

"You dreamed about Danny dying?" Funny Man asked.

I nodded my head, feeling horrible all over. "I don't know why I keep dreaming of his death. I don't even know what's reality anymore sometimes because of it. I'm just happy every time I wake up to find him safe and sound. Fuck, I don't even know what I'd do if Danny died."

Johnny gazed down at the floor before saying. "Charlie, we need to show you something."

"What is it? Why are you guys so serious? The nightmare is over?"

The blue masked rapper beckoned for Charlie to come closer to the table up front. It was covered in paper pieces. The newspaper of last month. Why did they want to show me that?

An article caught my eye. I took it into my hands, fingers shaking as I read the title:

_SINGER SHOT IN THE HEAD DURING CONCERT_

_Daniel Murillo (34) was supposed to play just another show in Los Angeles with his band Hollywood Undead. They had played there plenty of times before but this time they couldn't have foreseen the terrible future as an armed man entered the building and started shooting away in the audience. With fifty people wounded, twelve dead, Danny was amongst those who didn't…_

I quit reading.

I couldn't.

I knew how that sentence was supposed to end. I looked up at the guys confused. "Why didn't I know that?"

"It's been like this every day, Charlie. Look around. This is your house."

I looked around, seeing my own house. "What are you guys doing in my house at night?"

"We've been watching you. Every night you wake up out of a nightmare, convinced Danny's alive in your waking life. We need to tell you he's not every single night."

"Why do I believe he's alive when he's not?"

"Psychiatrists suspect you're repressing his death. It must've been traumatic to hold him like that while he's dead, Charlie. You kept begging for him to wake up and telling him you loved him. It was horrible to witness. I can only imagine how painful it was for you to lose him so you must be repressing that memory. Until we remind you every night. You somehow always wake up out of that state and…"

Johnny's words faded into thin air as an image entered my mind

_My knees scraped the smooth surface of the stage and made the skin burn but I couldn't care less. The only thing I cared about, was saving Danny._

_His eyes were wide open, head bleeding. I checked his breath. None. I checked his pulse. None. I remembered CPR and pushed on his chest before trying to blow life into his lungs and veins. He didn't budge. I grew restless, panicked. My entire body shook as I looked backstage before yelling: "HELP! Somebody help us!"_

_No one was there. They were screaming, running over each other to flee the building in order not to get shot. I couldn't care less. If Danny was dead, the murderer could shoot a bullet through my head and I'd be happy._

_No one could save us. They were too busy running for their own lives. Even our own band left us to die._

_No one could save him. Not even me._

_I took Danny into my arms, cradled him against my chest as I caressed his cheek. "Come on now, Danny. You can survive this. You'll be fine. Come on, Danny. Please, Danny? I love you, Danny? Please come back to me?"_

_No reaction._

_Only the cold dead stare of his eyes. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I sobbed in hiccups. Danny, my beloved Danny. Please don't go. I love you, Danny._

_He wasn't breathing._

_His heart wasn't beating._

_He was dead._

_All because I couldn't push him away in time to dodge the bullet.  
He was dead because of me._

_I faintly felt a hand tugging my arm, screaming at me to come along to safety. We had to get out of there before we got hit. After that I went numb and let myself get pulled along as Danny slipped from my arms._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel!


	52. Wait For Me (J3TxCS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I need space" is the biggest break up lie or is it?
> 
> Johnny 3 Tears x Charlie Scene  
> requested by an anonymous user and someone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monster: This is the first day of the April Dump as HUshipper nicely called it. I liked the sound of it, sorry. I'm running out of requests. I have 18 more fics to write with only 7 requests left. Come on, guys. I need more requested pairings/summaries.

_I need space_

I couldn't describe how those three little words squeezed every last bit of air out of my lungs as all hell broke loose. I broke down completely when he dropped that bomb. He was _breaking up with me._ The words left a bitter taste in my mouth. No, not a bitter taste. They burned my tongue and made me desperate to wash them off my tongue. I didn't want this. I never asked for this break up. He promised he'd be there for me forever. He promised me he loved me. I couldn't help but feel betrayed as it seemed like he lied to me.

After that conversation, he promised he'd return to me. He assured me he still loved me and I believed him. It had to be true. He'd never lie, right? But then again, he lied to me about staying together forever. It stung but I could understand. It must've be hard for him.

That happened three months ago. It took forever to get this far. Day in and day out I kept thinking about calling him. Calling him to ask him how he was doing. How _we_ were doing. He broke up with me with the space excuse when the tour ended so we didn't get to see each other as much anymore. It meant I actually had to ask him to meet up in order to get to see him. I couldn't do that. There was no way I could get him to meet up with me. After a few futile attempts to reconnect with him through text messages and phone calls, I gave up. I decided to do something with myself and my family. I saw my brothers and mother after a long time again.

Unfortunately, they noticed something was bothering me.

"Jordon, you're so quiet. Where are the jokes?" Jake asked me, a worried frown in his features as he handed me a beer.

I shrugged. "I uh… I gotta tell you guys something but I don't really know how."

Mother put some snacks on the table for us and took a seat, Jesse right next to her. "What is it?"

I could feel my stomach twist in a knot. "I'm gay."

A moment of silence washed over us and I felt a dreadful feeling rise in my chest. _You're worthless. Why did you tell them?_

"That explains all the gay jokes. Who was it? Matt?"

"What?"

"Who made you gay?" Jesse asked with a smirk. "Was it Matt?"

"No", I sighed relieved. "George did. I fell pretty hard for him."

"So the item jokes weren't a joke?" mother asked with a smile and I felt so accepted, I could cry. "No, they weren't but we broke up. We broke up two weeks ago."

Jake put an arm around my shoulder. "Did you love him?"

"I still love him."

"Then don't give up just yet", he offered.

That was the hardest conversation in my life but after two weeks of crying for Johnny to come back, I needed to hear them accept me before I could move on from the hurt Johnny left in my heart by breaking up with me. I spent the next months doing everything I could to get myself ready to see Johnny again. He didn't talk to me all this time and it hurt but I tried to remember it was for a greater good. He needed to make things right for himself. Be a father. Be a father before he'd be ready to be my boyfriend again.

Three months after the break up we were supposed to perform somewhere again. We were about to head out for the tour again. I would see Johnny again and he wouldn't be able to avoid me. He'd lose his space again. It made me worry if I might push him away like that.

The night before we would meet up again in a bus, I got a phone call.

"Hello?"

"Jordon?"

"Yeah…"

"Hey", came the tired voice of Johnny. My heart stopped. I didn't dare breath. It felt like a childhood memory when it would start snowing and my mum would tell me to be as quiet as possible in order not to chase away the snow. Snow was so rare where we lived. I'd be really quiet, barely daring to breath. It seemed like one of those moments. Don't make a sound or you'll chase him away.

"Hey."

I made a sound.

Don't make him disappear.

When he didn't speak, I cursed myself for saying anything. I chased him away, just like the snow!

"We're leaving for another tour tomorrow."

"I know."

"We'll be seeing each other 24/7 again."

"I know", I whispered, afraid of what he'd tell me next. Would he cancel the tour because he didn't want to be with me? "How have you been?"

"Fine. Better. I've been a father these past three months. I got everything sorted out with Asia so we won't fight over our daughter anymore."

He's doing better without me. He doesn't need me.

"Great."

"How are you?"

 _Are you still upset over the break up?_ He didn't ask me that but he might as well have asked me that. "I've been better."

"Charlie… I…"

"It's ok", I said before I could hold back.

"It's not. I don't wanna have this conversation tomorrow when the others are with us. I need to talk to you now. I wanna see you tonight."

"It's ten fucking pm, Johnny…"

"I don't care. I need to see you."

The demanding tone sent shivers down my spine and made a spark of hope light up in my chest as I asked: "Can you come over?"

"I can. I'll be there in ten."

Those were the longest ten minutes of my life. When the doorbell rang, I was standing by the door, trying not to look too desperate but I knew I was failing miserably. I opened the door right away and saw him standing there, hands in his pockets, apologetic smirk on his face, hat covering his hair. He changed. He hadn't shaved and the beginning scruff on his chin made him more attractive but even more, he lost some weight. He trained. His biceps were bulging. Three months and I still felt like wrapping my arms around him and never letting go. "Hey."

"Hi."

He got in, took his shoes off because he knew I didn't like a dirty floor but when he stood in front of me on his socks again, I couldn't handle the anticipation and hugged him. I let my head rest against his chest with a sigh and he let me. He rested both arms on my shoulders and sunk his nose into my hair. "Not talking to you was the hardest thing I ever did."

"I missed you."

"I missed YOU", Johnny murmured. "I'm sorry for breaking your heart like that but you need to know it-…"

I covered his mouth with my hand, eyes connected to his as I said: "I forgive you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel


	53. Scars (DMxJD)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I could see my vision blur as tears welled up again, this time I couldn't hold them back that well so I angrily wiped them out my face as I shouted: "BECAUSE I WANT IT TO BE ALVARILLO!"
> 
> Danny x J-Dog with a one-sided Funny Man x Danny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monster: I wasn't kidding when I said I'd update every single day. Enjoy

I didn't feel like getting up in the morning. My eyes hurt. I barely slept that night. The moments I did sleep, my nightmares took over. I brought a hand up to rub the sleepiness out of my eyes. My cheeks felt crusty again. I fell asleep crying. Again. Something that seemed to happen a lot lately. I wasn't the type to cry. I never was. No one would ever see me do it. That was something I promised myself a very long time ago. My heart twisted in a knot when I pushed myself upright in the bunk. Realisation always hit me so damn hard in the face.

As if they decided to shove me off the edge a little further, I heard their laughter up front. "Danny! Cut it out! I'm ticklish."

I gagged at how adorably cute they were trying to be. How cute they actually were. I felt the tears well up again. Why?

How could they be happy while I was miserable?

I swallowed the sorrow boiling up in the pits of my stomach along with my pride and jumped out the top bunk. Johnny was in his bunk. The poor man ate a bad taco and ended up getting food poisoning. He groaned when I landed on the floor with a thud and turned his head around to see me for a moment. "You're up late."

"I know."

"Did you cry again?"

"I can't help it", I murmured before fleeing the scene. Johnny was the only one who knew what was going on. The only one I decided to trust. Mainly because the others all had a negative side to it. Da Kurlzz only had eyes for his phone lately, flaunting around how awesome he was for sharing his opinion with the world and not caring about the hate he received. Like he should get a medal for being hated and ignoring it.

Charlie was on their side.

I couldn't believe I lost my best friend like that. Another reason for me to stay in bed and cry. I slumped my shoulders and quietly headed for the bathroom, taking a quick shower before getting dressed. I walked out with a towel drying my damp hair into the main part. The subject of my sorrow sitting there.

I couldn't stand looking at them.

Danny's laughter stopped as his eyes crossed mine. "Hey, Funny! You look exhausted."

I managed to fake my best smile as I said: "I feel exhausted."

J-Dog cocked his head. "You slept all morning and you're exhausted? Seriously? You're up last, dude. Well, except for Johnny but he's sick."

 _Shut up_ , I bitterly thought, _you don't get to fucking criticize my life after what you did._ Danny elbowed him in the stomach. "Can't you see he didn't sleep much?"

"Sorry", Jay murmured. Only saying sorry because Danny told him off.

I fucking hated Jay with all I had left in my body. It took every last ounce in my body not to lunge at him and strangle him.

Yelling: "WHY?!"

Why did you do that to me?

Why would you do that to a friend?

Was I not a good friend to him?

My chest tightened and I could barely breath. Jay put his arm around Danny, leaning in to whisper in his ear and the singer chuckled. "Later."

"Ok."

"I love you."

My lungs vanished.

I couldn't inhale or exhale anymore. My lungs were just gone. The tight feeling in my chest expanded to my entire body as I fled to the back of the bus. My hands shook as I took the remote control into my hands. I had to watch something to change my mind.

How could Jay do this to me?

How could he take Danny away from me like that?

Not much after I turned on the television, Charlie made his way over to me. "Hey."

"Hey", I said, feeling like a wreck. "What are you doing?"

"Just checking up on you."

"Why?"

"You look like shit", Charlie smirked. "I know something's been going on with you lately, dude. You're my best friend. I notice these things."

"Clearly, you don't!" I snapped at him. "Fuck, dude. Lately? Really? Lately? I've been fucked up for months and you haven't even noticed. You're too fucking busy cooing Danny and J-Dog over their newfound true love, FUCK!"

Charlie raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Wow, dude. Calm down."

"No! Fuck no! I'm not cooling down, you fucking asshole! It's true! You don't know how fucked up I feel. I'm fucking depressed, you fucking dick! The only one who gave a shit about me enough to ask me what was going on, was fucking Johnny! But now Johnny's sick and my mind's going everywhere with those two fucking assholes dating!"

Charlie frowned confused as he listened before opening his mouth: "I'd guess you're homophobic but I know you too well for that. What's going on, Dylan? Why are you so upset over Derillo?"

I could see my vision blur as tears welled up again, this time I couldn't hold them back that well so I angrily wiped them out my face as I shouted: "BECAUSE I WANT IT TO BE ALVARILLO!"

The entire bus fell silent.

They heard.

I knew for sure they heard me. Charlie looked at me shocked. "Dylan… I … I had no idea."

"I fucking love Danny, dude. I've loved him since day one and it wasn't just a crush. No, it tore me up inside because I thought he'd never fucking return my feelings. I've loved him so deeply that I wanted to rip out my heart and throw it in the trash to get rid of the pain. It fucking hurts so fucking bad. Then Jay came along and swept him right off his feet. Now all I can think of is… Why didn't I make my move when I had the chance? Could I have been the lucky one?" I latched onto Charlie, hiding my face in his chest as the entire rant flooded out my mouth. The bandana rapper put his arms around my shoulders. I could see his expression change to compassion as I finished and looked up at him. "I can't think of anything else besides Danny. My love for him runs so fucking deep. I feel like I need to rip out my veins to get that love out of me."

"Dylan…", Charlie whispered to me, holding me close and I just sunk right into that embrace.

Out of all people.

Why did Danny fall for Jay?

I'd been subtle.

I took pictures with him, hugged him, held him, laughed with him, joked with him. We snuggled up, we shared such closeness.

Until Jay confessed out of the blue.

And he ripped Danny away from me. No excuses. No more pictures, hugging, holding, laughing, joking, snuggling or any form of closeness.

Just pain.

A scar on my heart where he tore Danny out and away from me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel


	54. Fuck Anger Management (DKxDM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just like the title says; fuck anger management.
> 
> angry sex between Da Kurlzz and Danny requested by XAmriaX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monster: Day 3, already forgetting to post for a bit. I'm working on a one-shot of young J-Deuce to the song Weak by AJR. Yeah, I'm enjoying this request. Enjoy!

"Nobody fucking likes you, Danny! You're just a fucking cheap replacement because we couldn't afford a talented singer so why don't you go fuck yourself and cry some more about the hate you get from our fucking fans, ok? All you did was jump aboard the band wagon. You never even worked for your fucking fame, you fucking asshole!"

An awkward silence washed over the scenery, no one even dared to speak. It was just like that split second when a toddler fell. The split second before they let go of all breaks and shrieked to express their pain, tearing right through the ears of the audience. Only now the silence seemed to go on forever as Da Kurlzz realized what he just said. The singer ran his tongue across his bottom lip, looking rather bored than hurt. He sighed, placed a hand on the table before pushing himself upright like it was the hardest labour in the world. He flexed his shoulders, stepping closer to the drummer until he was in his face with an expression of disgust. "Wanna tell me that to my face now, Matty? You're pretty tough when you're talking to me, facing your fucking phone. Why don't you front with me now?"

Da Kurlzz scoffed, turning his head away to shake it but the singer grabbed his chin and forced him to look at him again. "You talk so tough but you're a fucking pussy. Fight me, curly."

The screamer shoved him in the chest. "You're taking up my personal space, rainbow."

Charlie shot upright. "I think I'm gonna… ah… head out to see where Johnny is."

"ME TOO!" J-Dog yelled before storming off and cutting Charlie's path to the door off. The two quickly disappeared, leaving Da Kurlzz and Danny alone, ready to throw punches at each other. Johnny would've broken them apart but he was out running some errands.

Funny Man appeared out of the bathroom, waving his hand in front of his face and laughing as he said: "Don't go in there. I took the biggest dump ever."

When he saw the two of them standing close to one another, he felt the hairs in the back of his neck stand up. "JOHNNY!"

He disappeared quicker than J-Dog had.

"What are you calling me a rainbow for, you fucking dick?" Danny shot, pushing him right back but the drummer stumbled over the chair and fell back on his ass, hands supporting him as he fell. "Come on, Danny. You've been fucking prancing around like a happy little pony all the fucking time. It's pretty obvious. I mean, your flirting with Charlie? The way you cuddle up to Funny Man? You're a fucking rainbow, Danny."

The singer laughed, mocking the drummer. "So what if I were gay?"

"Gross. You've been in my personal space."

Danny dropped down to face him at eye level. He put a hand next to his hip and leaned in. "Does this bother you?"

"Get away from me, you fucking asshole!" Da Kurlzz growled, backing away a little but Danny only neared him, his other hand now grasping his thigh as he buried his nose in the other's neck, biting softly before trailing a few wet kisses down to his collar bone. "I'm not fucking gay. I'm fucking bisexual", Danny laughed breathlessly as he continued to leave kisses as his mouth passed more skin. He expected the other to shove him off, to call him disgusting and run away but the drummer seemed frozen on the spot as he couldn't do anything but stare.

Danny retreated, softly wiping his full pink lips on the back of his hand and before he knew it, he found himself pinned on his back, the screamer on top, pressing both hands into his shoulders to keep him firmly in place. He wasn't frozen anymore and seemed more furious than anything else. _I went too far,_ Danny thought, regretting the idea of teasing the drummer like that.

Da Kurlzz leaned down, crashing their lips together and it left the singer baffled. The soft kisses he had left on his skin were now replaced by rough, chapped lips nipping and sucking at his lips and when Danny gasped for air, Matt saw his chance to slip his tongue inside, turning the innocent moulding of their lips into a heated make out session.

Danny tried pulling away but every time he pulled his head away, the older one leaned in more to continue. The singer found himself trying to grab something to get away from him but the other firmly held both legs in place, grinding himself into his exposed pelvis. The sensation made him swallow a lump in his throat and when he finally thought Da Kurlzz was done with him and broke the kiss, the drummer placed his rough lips delicately in his neck, giving him the exact same treatment as he previously did.

Danny could feel tension building in his abdomen with every wet kiss in his neck and every light graze of their crotch. To be fair, he didn't even know if he wanted to pull away anymore when he felt a familiar heavy weight between his legs, throbbing for attention and when he thought he was about to explode, Da Kurlzz firmly grabbed said weight, squeezing it hard and muffling Danny's moans with his mouth in yet another kiss. He moved his hand quickly, causing a strange sensation but the friction wasn't unwelcome. Danny admitted he liked some rough play sometimes, playing along as he brought his arms up to touch the drummer but Da Kurlzz scowled at him, took both hands and pinned them with one large hand of his. "No fucking touching me, rainbow!"

"Are you fucking serious?!" Danny cussed at him, wanting to kick him but the screamer unzipped his pants and gripped his dick harshly through his boxers, squeezing him as a warning as it said _Yeah, I am, you fucking whore._

The singer felt himself growing harder at his added insult. He'd be lying if he said he didn't like this. He bucked his hips, hissing as he said: "What does it make you if you're doing this to me, huh?"

Matt pointed his eyes at him, hungry and lustful before shaking his head with a scoff. "You're a fucking idiot."

He leaned down, mouthing the length of his boner and moving his hand underneath Danny's shirt, feeling the muscled flesh underneath. The singer threw his head back as he never felt anything like it before. This was so much better than any girl he had fucked. Not because it was a guy. Mostly because it was a friend. Someone he knew was about to blow him and suck him dry. He swiped his tongue across his lips and shut his eyes tightly when the drummer pulled down his boxers and swallowed him whole without any hesitation. Danny moaned in surprise and arousal at the same time. "Oh fuck oh my God, yes. Ah fuck, you suck better than any girl I've fucked so far."

Da Kurlzz let go of his dick with a wet pop, licked his lips before looking at the singer with a bored expression. "Shut. The. Fuck. UP."

Danny closed his mouth, leaned his head back and shut his eyes tightly to just enjoy the blowjob he received, the sensation of those lips rubbing over his length up and down as a wet, hot tongue lapped at the bottom of his dick with every bob of his head. His balls clenched as he let out an obscure moan and buried his hands in Matt's curls. He bucked his hips, dick sliding deeper into his throat. The drummer let go of it and coughed. "Don't fucking do that!"

"Or what? You'll fuck me up?", Danny laughed bitterly. Matt licked his lips and pulled down his pants. "Off", he commanded.

The singer clenched his jaw as he took off his jeans and boxers. Before he could throw the piece of clothing onto the couch or even suggest they move to the couch, he was on his back again, Matt on top of him. "WAIT!" Danny called out, panicking a little.

The drummer rolled his eyes. "What? You got no experience with bottoming or something?"

"Well… I do actually", Danny admitted before clearing his throat a little embarrassed. "Got some lube?"

"Of course. I'm not a fucking idiot", Matt reacted agitated before taking a bottle out his back pocket and applying some to his fingers. Danny had been bisexual for a pretty long time now so it wasn't really a surprise he had bottomed that many times before whenever he was with a guy. He just loved the feeling of being full. It was the only time you could feel just how big your partner was. The singer let out a choked moan when he added another finger, bringing all thoughts to a halt.

"You're opening up pretty quickly", Matt murmured. "When was the last time?"

The singer felt his face flush red as he said: "Yesterday."

"You fucking whore", he commented before lining himself up and pushing himself all the way inside. Danny tensed at the intrusion. "Dude! Warning please?!"

"Heads up", Matt sarcastically replied. "Now shut up."

He concentrated on setting up a steady rhythm, thrusting inside completely but he wouldn't last that long if he kept up that pace. He decided to go for slow, deep thrusts, looking for a certain angle Danny liked. The singer arched his back a little as he said: "A bit deeper and harder."

Matt snapped his hips, trying to hit the mark and let Danny gasp. "Faster."

The drummer took his neglected dick into his hand and pumped the length in time with his thrusts, thumb sliding over the slit every time he did. He could see Danny getting more excited. The singer felt like he was burning up at the simultaneous stimulation and panted as he bucked his hips. His ass clenched when Matt hit the right spot. "F-fuck. Keep going."

"Why the fuck would I stop?", Matt replied. "You're so fucking dirty. You're letting me fuck you after I insulted you? How fucking desperate are you? You wanna get off that bad?"

Danny let his tongue run across his bottom lip as he bucked his hips, welcoming the thrust deep inside of him. He felt a familiar sensation build in his pelvis with every thrust hitting the mark inside of him, sending a thrill through his entire body. He felt electric, like Matt kept hitting the button to his pleasure. The sensation in his crotch increased until he felt like he couldn't hold it anymore. He let out a long moan. "Fuck me, Matt! Pleaase!"

"Begging now? You dirty fucking rainbow", Matt panted as he thrust inside of him harshly. His muscles objected to the movement but he didn't care. He wanted to make the singer cum. He leaned over Danny, stroking his length rapidly while fucking him as he crashed their lips together. Danny's ecstatic moan disappeared into the kiss as he coated his shirt in a thick white substance, clenching his ass hard. It sent Matt right over the edge as he came inside of his ass. Both panted, looking at each other for a second before Matt collapsed on top of Danny in exhaustion. "Dude."

"I know", Matt chuckled breathlessly. "God, I fucking adore you, Danny. I don't hate you. You're fucking amazing but you're so fucking irresistible. Your fucking beautiful ass… God."

"Don't get a boner over it, we just finished", Danny chuckled. "God, remind me to piss you off again in the future."

"Deal", Matt murmured as he rolled onto his back. "Fuck anger management."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel!


	55. Who Cares Anyway (FTM!DannyxFM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe he didn't get it, but that didn't mean he couldn't love him, right?
> 
> Female To Male Transgender Danny x (semi-Transophobic) Funny Man  
> requested by HU4LIFEBITCHES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monster: I'm kinda lazy so enjoy!

"You gotta help me, dude", Funny Man begged, eyes desperate as he seemed highly uncomfortable with the situation. Everyone just went off to bed but when Charlie was about to head out too, Funny Man pulled him back with the sudden announcement.

"Sure, what do you need me for?" Charlie casually asked.

The Mexican licked his lips and fidgeted nervously with his fingers before gesturing for the other to sit. The rapper took a seat next to his friend, confused and curious to know what was troubling his mind.

"I'm freaking out. I think I'm in love!" Funny murmured, making a sad face but Charlie didn't know why. He raised his eyebrows in surprise. "That's a good thing, isn't it?"

"No! Not at all!" Funny Man called out. "I'm in love with Danny!"

"Oh"

The bandana rapper scratched the back of his head uncomfortably before shrugging. "I'm cool with it. Go for him."

"I'm not cool with it! I'm a ladies' man! Not a … men's man."

"Gentlemen's man?"

"Besides the point!"

Charlie chuckled and patted his back. "Don't worry about this shit, dude. Danny's cool. If he doesn't like you, he'll tell you and you'll continue like nothing happened. Just give it a shot. I'm sure he's never been with a guy before either."

"Ok", Funny murmured. "I'll try. Just this once. We'll see if it's just curiosity or if I'm really in love with this guy."

"You should", Charlie yawned. "Now if you'll excuse me. I got a date with my bed. I might get to hump it tonight if I'm lucky!"

"You fucking idiot", Funny laughed, smacking him as he walked away. He remained on the couch for a bit longer, thinking about his crush on Danny. It seemed strange for him to suddenly fall for a man instead of a woman. He knew he shouldn't be bothered by it but he was and he couldn't help himself.

* * *

In the morning, Funny Man tried to get Danny alone. He wanted to ask him out so they could finally talk about this and he could finally get it out of his system. Danny took forever in the bathroom but when he finally came out, he looked as stunning as ever. The Mexican shielded him from the others as he stood in front of him, feeling a bit like a predator but after waiting for such a long time while he was in that bathroom, he felt like he was about to explode. "Danny, you wanna grab a coffee today?"

"Yeah, sure", the singer chimed, voice like an angel. Light and sweet but he cleared his throat and repeated it a bit lower with a nervous smile. "We could go explore the city after lunch and grab a coffee after!"

"Sounds great", Funny Man replied with a smile, relieved that the singer was quick to agree to his plans. He could do this. Don't be nervous.

"Love birds, join us!" Charlie called out, followed by laughter. Leave it up to him to keep a secret for once. By now everyone in the band already knew the Mexican asked Danny out. "Can't you keep a secret?!" Funny Man asked insulted but Charlie held his hands up in defence. "I didn't blab!"

"Who did? I only told you!" Funny complained.

"I told Jay and Jay told everyone", Charlie chuckled, pointing at the gas masked rapper who feigned innocence. "I NEVER blab!" followed by laughter from anyone else. "I can't even count the times Jay couldn't keep a secret on one hand", Johnny stated.

"I can't even count them on two hands", Matt added.

"Or count them at all", Danny chuckled, sending them all back into laughter except for a very annoyed J-Dog who clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth in annoyance. "Shut up! I can keep a secret! I never told anyone that Da-…"

The singer quickly covered Jay's mouth with a very alarmed look in his eyes. The rapper calmed down, shutting his mouth tightly since he almost revealed the most important secret he carried with him.

"Danny what?" Funny Man asked interested. "Hey, I'm dating that guy later today so I gotta know all secrets here! I want to know it all now!"

Danny shook his head. "I'll be your mystery date."

"Disaster date", Matt laughed but when all five of them stared at him confused, he murmured: "It's a show on MTV."

"Fuck, we're surrounded by gay people. First Funny and Danny, now Matt", J-Dog joked but the Mexican seemed bothered by it. "Bisexual."

"Don't be such a labelsexual."

"A what?"

"Someone who finds it necessary to jump on every opportunity to correct someone on a label."

"Natural habitat: Tumblr", Matt added with a smirk. "What? Tumblr's the shit. I love it."

"Gay!"

"Fuck off!"

The entire morning went on like that before they had lunch in some fancy restaurant for once. They got tired of all the groceries aboard and all the fast food so they decided to eat something healthy at a great Italian restaurant for once: PIZZA!

Later they realized, they would've been better off just ordering a pizza.

As soon as they finished eating and left the place, the four of them started whistling. "Date time now!"

"Fuck off, guys!" Funny Man shouted at them as they retreated to the bus. Danny touched his arm lightly. "Let them. They're just jealous."

They walked through the city, looking around and trying to see what kind of shops they had here. When they realized they definitely weren't in a shopping mood, they decided to go back to a coffee shop they saw a few streets ago.

As they ordered their drink, Funny couldn't hold back as he spilled: "I've got a crush on you, Danny."

"Cute", Danny grinned. "I like you, Funny. You're a great guy."

"Seems like you're blowing me off", the Mexican sighed, disappointed.

"No, no… Not at all but I need to tell you something if you wanna pursue this with me for now…"

"Oh God, here comes the dark secret", he joked but when Danny seemed dead serious, he cleared his throat. "You can tell me anything."

"I… Here goes nothing. I'm trans."

"What?"

"Female to male. I'm a transgender", Danny announced, biting his lip nervously.

The baritone voiced rapper blinked a few times. "I don't get it."

The singer seemed to get more nervous as he tried to explain: "I was born in a female body but my mind developed as a male. Because of it, I take male hormones since my body doesn't make any."

"You're a girl?"

"No, you're not listening to me, Funny…"

"Thank God, you're a girl. I was afraid I was falling for a guy but if you're female than I have nothing to fear!"

Danny cringed, words hitting him hard. "Dylan!"

"What?"

"I'm not female. I'm a man."

"But… You just said…?"

"I said I was born in a female body but I'm mentally male", Danny tried to explain. Funny Man raised an eyebrow. "Your body is female. That means you're a girl."

The singer jumped upright, pushing his chair back. "That's it. I can't. I can't date someone who can't accept my gender."

He grabbed his jacket and ran off before Funny Man could say anything else. He stared at the empty seat in front of him, wondering what he said wrong. It was simple, wasn't it? The moment you're born, doctors go "It's a girl!" or "it's a boy!" and that decides your gender for the rest of your life. Surely a gender couldn't change, could it?

He sighed a little broken. The singer was acting odd about his gender but Funny still had unresolved feelings for him. There was no denying the attraction between them so he had to make it up to him.

When he got back to the bus, Danny wasn't there yet. The guys noticed the blue expression on his face, immediately pulling up a chair for him. "Sit. Tell us what happened."

"I can't. I don't even know what happened! Where is he anyway?"

"Danny didn't come home yet but he texted me", Jay murmured. "So you know?"

"About his gender?"

"…Yeah."

"I know…", Funny Man trailed off. "But I don't get it. Danny's a girl?"

Jay widened his eyes as his friend carelessly threw the secret into the group like it wasn't important. It was. It was so important to Danny that no one knew but now everyone knew.

"DANNY IS A GIRL?!" Charlie and Johnny simultaneously shouted. Matt made a face. "An ugly girl then. He's got a beard."

"His fucking biceps are bigger than mine!" Charlie complained.

"All of our biceps are bigger than yours", Matt chuckled.

"Guys!" J-Dog shouted over them to get them quiet. "Danny's not a girl."

"Why did you lie?" Charlie asked Funny Man.

J-Dog sighed. "He didn't. He just doesn't get it. I didn't either when Danny first told me but he's a female to male transgender. His mind evolved towards the male gender during his life instead of the female gender. He's literally in the wrong body. None of us ever doubted his gender until someone told us so quit being such hypocrites. We all know Danny's as much of a man as we are."

"I suppose so but… I never considered transgender to be a thing", Matt added to the situation. "I thought that was just something attention whores claimed to be. You know… Special Snowflake Syndrome…"

"Special what?"

"The syndrome of a person feeling the need to invent words in order to express their sexuality, gender, nature but they're not expressing themselves, they're just asking for attention by telling everyone they are when they're definitely not.", Johnny explained. "I've heard that term before."

"Danny's not one of those people", Jay stated. "He's been transitioning to a male body since puberty and he's actually pretty close to getting surgery for it but he was afraid of your reactions so he decided to postpone surgery."

"Awe, Danny's so considerate", Charlie cooed.

Funny Man had been awfully silent on the subject. He didn't get it. He didn't get the gender change, but maybe he could fix it.

When Danny entered the bus, the room fell silent. "Hey guys."

"They know", Jay announced right away.

Danny slumped his shoulders. "Am I still…welcome?"

"Why wouldn't you be?"

"Because I'm a freak?" Danny stated, holding the tears back angrily. "I can hear you thinking it. I'm a freak. I should just cope with being a girl instead! Do you have any idea what it feels like to get up in the morning, get dressed in girly clothes and feel out of place because of it? I got depressed over the fucking clothes I wore. I was so fucking uncomfortable before transitioning and now I'm finally happy. Happy with myself. I'm a fucking powerful guy. I can beat Charlie!"

"Anyone can", Matt murmured, earning an elbow in the ribs.

"I can beat all of you in strength. I am twice the man you guys are!"

By the end of the speech, they bowed their head in submission, feeling guilty. Funny Man got up and before Danny could tell him to sit down again, he had his arms around him. "I fell for your fucking personality, Danny, not your fucking gender. Guy or girl, I'll never care. As long as you're alright and happy, I'll be happy for you."

"Dude… That's cute as fuck", Johnny murmured. "Fuck, that was smooth!"

The Mexican chuckled, rubbing Danny's back reassuringly. "We still love you, dude. Calm down. You're welcome, we don't think any different of you. I'm sorry for discriminating you earlier today. I didn't get it. I still don't get it but that's ok. I'll never know what it feels like to be the wrong gender but all I can do, is believe you, trust you and help you with it."

"Thank you", Danny smiled, suddenly very comfortable. "Maybe I can date you after all."

"But… How does that work when your body's…?"

"It takes time", Danny whispered, a little out of place. "Just give it time."

"This is fucking cute and all but are you two dating now?" Jay asked with a grin.

"Are we?" Danny asked.

Funny replied with a kiss and earned himself four awes in return.

Maybe he didn't get the gender thing. Maybe he never would but he didn't care about it being real or fake. He cared about Danny and if Danny was a man in the wrong body, then he'd believe him and help him become a better guy. He'd guide him through this transition and anyone who dissed him for it, would have to face his wrath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel


	56. Back In The Days (J3TxSJ, CSxJ3T, JDxTP, JDxDM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny's got an awkward story to tell about a time he was sleeping with Shady Jeff himself.
> 
> Johnny x Shady Jeff requested by HuJunkie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monster: so today's update a little late but it's been online for three hours on Fanfiction. Enjoy

I shifted uncomfortably. Their surprised eyes pointed at me. Charlie burst out laughing, thinking it was all some stupid joke but it wasn't. When he realized it wasn't, he seemed to recover by saying: "Oh. Damn."

"You're serious?"

"I am", I said, feeling uneasy about the whole situation.

Danny cocked his head. "Why is that so hard to believe?"

"Because we're talking about fucking Shady out of all people", J-Dog said before leaning his elbows on the table. "You're a hundred percent serious, Johnny?"

I nodded. "I am."

"I didn't know Shady Jeff. Was he bad?" Danny asked, radiating innocence. Funny Man leaned over the table. "Shady was fucking retarded. His rapping sucked ass. It was more talking than rapping, really. It was fucking stupid. He always thought he could play with the big boys like us but he was so fucking stupid. It's a good thing he left on his own."

Danny nodded in understanding before turning his head to me again. "And you were fucking him?"

Everyone visibly cringed at the choice of words. Fuck you, Danny. I sighed. "Yeah."

"How did that even start?" J-Dog asked, surprised. "You didn't even like Shady."

"No, I didn't…. But", I started telling my story.

" _What are you even doing here?" Deuce asked, eyebrow raised._

_I shifted on my feet, putting more weight on the left one as I felt horribly awkward coming to Deuce to talk about this. "I've got a problem."_

" _What is it?"_

" _Can I come in?" I asked, agitated because he let me stand outside rather than inviting me in. We were friends for fuck's sake._

" _Sure…but…", Deuce trailed off as he let me in. I had to talk to him about this. The others didn't know me as well and J-Dog would just laugh at my face. I strode inside to the living room but stopped dead in my tracks as Jay was sitting on the couch. FUCK._

" _Johnny?"_

" _I didn't know you were here", I said uncomfortably._

_Jay cocked his head. "Thanks. Nice to see you too", he sarcastically replied._

_Deuce scratched the back of his head. "We were just… hanging out and shit."_

" _Whatever", I said. "I need your help."_

" _Sounds serious", Deuce said as he took a seat and invited me to sit on the couch as well. I sat in between them and threw my head back. "I think I might be gay."_

_Their eyes seemed to fall out of their heads as they stared at me. "WHAT?!"_

" _Yeah. I know. I mean. I've got nothing against gay people but I didn't expect to be one", I sighed. "I'm so fucking confused right now."_

" _Yeah. I mean, that's gotta be confusing to find out", Jay said with a blank face before looking at Deuce with pursed lips. I frowned. "Why are you making that face?"_

" _Well…"_

" _Dude, what?"_

_Deuce shot Jay a glare but he blurted out: "We're dating."_

" _You guys are?!"_

" _Yeah, so we understand what you're going through. You need to try whether you're into guys or not."_

" _Try", I murmured. "I should. But with who? I can't just make out with Charlie when we're drunk!"_

Oh the irony.

" _You shouldn't try it with someone you give a shit about, Johnny."_

" _You're gonna fucking make out, not marry", Deuce added._

_I covered my eyes. "Fine. I'll ambush fucking Shady if I have to."_

" _You should. He's bisex."_

" _He is?!" I said at the same time as Jay._

J-Dog clenched his jaw. "I remember that conversation."

The guys stared at him surprise. Danny took his hand into his own and squeezed it. "I had no idea you dated Deuce."

"None of us had", Charlie murmured to himself before chuckling joylessly.

Jay let his eyes rest on Danny. "I guess I got a thing for lead singers. I'm sorry I didn't tell you he was my ex."

"It's ok", the singer sighed. "You're with me now. He's over and done."

"Yeah", Jay endorsed. "So I remember that conversation. What happened after it?"

I licked my lips. "Yeah… about that."

_Shady wasn't hideous. Not at all. He was a little bit weird and emo but he certainly didn't look bad. I took a deep breath. He wasn't the guy I'd see myself going out with but he would have to do to figure this out. Fuck, why was I so nervous?_

_Shady looked up at me for a moment. "The fuck's been going on with you, Johnny? So on edge."_

" _I can't wait for the guys to get here", I lied. We were about to rehearse some songs before recording them and putting them up on MySpace but that was definitely not the reason I was so restless._

" _Hey, dude", I managed to say. "I heard you're… bisex?"_

_Cringeworthy moment._

" _Yeah", Shady replied, defensive walls coming up to protect himself. "Why do you care?"_

" _I don't. I'm. I think I am… gay. Just mentioning."_

_He raised an eyebrow at me before covering his nose and mouth with the bandana and putting on sunglasses. Almost like he was trying to shield himself from me. "So what? You wanna hook up or something?"_

" _What?"_

" _Why in the world would you mention that shit to me? You want something from me?"_

_I swallowed my pride and said: "Yeah. You saw right through me."_

"What happened after?" Funny Man asked. "Did you guys do anything before we arrived?"

I nodded. "Yeah. He was a bit surprised but got into it and we couldn't stop and it just happened. Fuck, I felt so stupid afterwards. I mean, physically it was great but I couldn't stand the thought of being with him, you know? I couldn't. It makes me want to throw up."

"You belong with me anyway", Charlie commented, a little bit displaced but I looked up at him with a face of guilt. "That's why I'm telling you guys about this shit. I'm pretty fucking sure I'm gay and I had to get it off my chest that I fucked Shady before. That secret was killing me inside."

"If that's all, I'll be on my way", Da Kurlzz said, jumping off his seat and walking away. Funny Man soon followed him.

"Dude, that's not a bad secret. I mean, you've got a poor choice in men obviously but it's not that bad", Charlie commented. J-Dog looked at Danny. "You wanna go home?"

"Sure", the singer replied. They got up and went to get their jackets.

"It's ironic you mention I've got a poor taste in men", I chuckled. Charlie cocked his head curiously. "Why?"

"The whole reason I doubted being straight, was for you. You were always on my mind and I really, really liked you."

Charlie stared at me in surprise. "What?! For real?!"

"Yeah. I had the biggest crush on you, Charlie", I smirked. "I'm happy that disappeared."

"Yeah, me too", Charlie murmured to himself. "For how long?"

"Three years", I replied. "Three tears for three years!"

The bandana rapper blinked a few times. "Well shit. I wish I had known that back then."

"It's not like it would've mattered", I sighed.

"Actually…" Charlie began but he was interrupted by J-Dog and Danny coming in to say their goodbyes before they headed out to the hallway.

"You were saying?" I asked.

"Never mind", he replied with a sad smile. "It's not important."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel


	57. Daily Routine (DKxCS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was pure routine. Nothing more. 
> 
> Da Kurlzz x Charlie Scene E Rated  
> requested by DreamAddicted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monster: enjoy

It was pure routine. Nothing more. Routine helps people keep their sanity. Well, there wasn't much routine in their lives before. Whether they were running from gangs, cops, angry teachers, parents. They left school early on to be in a band. Now that they were finally in a successful band they'd tour, be in the studio, at home. They didn't know where they were going. Only in the evening would they look up where they were going the next morning.

There wasn't much routine about it. They played morning, afternoons, evenings. They never knew which one it would be. Breakfast, lunch, dinner all seemed to fade into one another.

Yet one thing never changed.

Charlie shoved Da Kurlzz against the door as soon as they shut it, lips crashing together in a hungry assault, looking for relief. Matt let his head fall against the door as Charlie moved his lips down to his exposed throat, nipping, licking, biting, sucking his salty skin. He moved his hands underneath his shirt up to his chest and felt his heart beat rapidly. Matt pushed against his chest lightly, making him step back as he reconnected their lips in a heated kiss, trying to explore each other's mouths.

Charlie put both hands in his neck and kept him from breaking the kiss as he fell backwards on the hotel bed. Matt could break the fall by putting his hand next to Charlie's head on the bed. He moved up a little, grinding directly into the other's crotch. The rapper moaned into the kiss, letting Matty on top for now. He wasn't doing anything wrong there. Matt took his shirt off and threw it on the floor before returning to their kiss. He let his hand wander down Charlie's body and back up, riding his shirt up. Charlie propped himself up to take his shirt off and let himself fall back again, taking Matt with him.

The drummer placed soft kisses on his jaw, down his neck and to his collar bone. He looked up, licking his lips and straddled Charlie. He gazed down at his lover triumphantly. The rapper bucked his hips up in a circular movement, grinding into his ass hard.

Matt pressed down on him and felt his apparent boner through his shorts. He was excited to get some tonight. The drummer moved his hips back and forth, riding his length nice and slow. "you fucking tease!"

The screamer grinned and leaned down for a kiss as he humped Charlie by riding him. The rapper felt his boxers tighten as he lost all brain functions. He gripped Matt's dick through his pants, trying to get back at him for riding him so nicely. The curly haired man moaned and masked it by slipping his tongue inside Charlie's mouth. He held the back of his head to deepen it, their tongue sliding against one another as Charlie unzipped his pants and wrapped his hand around his dick.

He pumped his length in hard and slow kneading movements. Matt lost his balance as the pleasure rippled through him at the stimulation. He choked out a moan. It was like Charlie's touch was electric, just sending shivers through his spine, ice through his veins and blood to his dick. He bucked his hips, grinding down on the erection again before he got off and leaned down. He ran his tongue across his bottom lip, looked up at Charlie before unzipping his shorts, and dragging them off.

The rapper put a hand on his head into his curls and gripped the sheets with his other. Matt mouthed the outlines of his dick through his boxers and stroked the length with his hand before taking them off and freeing his strained cock. Charlie bucked his hips into air. Matt licked the proud length from the base up to the tip before wrapping his lips around the head and downing his entire dick at once. "Oh fuck, Matty, I love your mouth on me."

He let go of it with a wet pop again and wrapped a hand around the base of his cock. He teased the head with his tongue, hot breath driving Charlie insane as he could feel himself swell, precum leaking down his length over his partner's hand. He was getting way too horny over this blowjob. Matt swirled his tongue around the head and took it into his mouth, the back of his tongue scraping along the bottom as he moved his head down and back up. His hand around the base moved along with his head, jerking him off at the same pace as his sucking.

Charlie bucked his hips, trying to get deeper into that hot mouth with soft desperate moans and pants. "fuck, you're gonna make me cum like that!"

Matt moved up and let go of his dick with a smile. "No. Not yet."

He got off his legs and pulled down his own jeans, throwing them across the room somewhere. Charlie struggled to get on his knees, the weight between his legs making it hard for him to think as he wrapped an arm around Matt's neck and pulled him into a long and slow kiss, sending waves of arousal down to his dick. He tugged the hem of his boxers with a grunt. "Off."

Matt took them off and got on the bed on his knees, getting into the position for Charlie to prepare him. The rapper took out a bottle of lube, squeezing some onto his fingers and spreading it all over before admiring his prized possession. He caressed his ass with one hand, fingers sliding down between his legs to caress his balls and further towards the length of his hard cock. He stroked him slowly, making sure he'd get him leaking before trying anything else. Matt spread his legs more, enjoying the feeling in his abdomen as he jerked him off nicely. Charlie used his other hand to push a finger inside of his ass slowly, hole swallowing him with ease as they'd been doing it more frequently lately. He moved his finger in and out of him in time with his lazy strokes until Matt let out a soft, repressed moan. "No, Matty, don't hold back."

"Sorry", He breathlessly murmured.

Charlie added another finger, curling them a little to find the spot he'd been looking for. When Matt tensed and groaned, he knew he found it. He pressed into it, fingering him rapidly. The drummer's balls clenched, slit leaking on his hand and the blankets at the stimulation. Charlie grinned, deeming him ready for the next step as he placed himself behind Matt. He lined himself up, other hand still jerking him off before he asked. "Ready?"

He received a muffled sound as Matt pressed his head into the blankets.

"What? I can't understand you, Matty."

The screamer looked up agitated. "I SAID FUCK ME!"

Charlie chuckled. "Alright", he replied before pushing in all the way, meeting with some resistance but managed to get inside completely. Matt tensed, muscles contracting as the intrusion. He kept his breath under control before nodding into the sheets. "Move."

Charlie slowly rocked his hips in small thrusts, testing the waters before continuing. His partner let out a symphony of gasps and small moans as he thrust into his weak spot. He loved it. He loved it when Charlie fucked him like that. He moved his ass back, meeting his hips when Charlie thrusted sharply. His breath hitched.

Charlie picked up the pace of jerking him off, placing his free hand on the small of his back. He pushed him down onto the bed and Matt complied, ass in the air for him submissively. He knew what Charlie liked.

The bandana rapper let out a soft sound somewhere in between a moan and a sigh before thrusting his hips more quickly in and out of his ass. He readjusted himself, slamming into Matt's sweet spot more easily until he had the other whimpering in arousal for him, the feeling of climax building in both their crotches as they fucked harder, speeding up. Charlie groans, almost collapsing on top of Matt. "I'm close."

Matt couldn't think, mind foggy as Charlie kept thrusting into him and jerking him off at the same time. He clenched his butt as Charlie picked up the pace with his hand, moaning loudly when he blew his load over his fingers and the sheets. Charlie followed not long after, filling him up with his cum. Both remained in place, panting heavily before Charlie pulled out.

He lay down next to him, sucking the cum off his fingers because he was too lazy to go wash it off. Matt felt the white substance trickle down his thighs but he didn't care. He let himself fall against Charlie's chest with a content sigh.

"Fuck."

"I know…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel


	58. We'd Never Change (TPxJD)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a time J-Dog and Deuce only had each other
> 
> Young J-Dog x Deuce requested by HUshipper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monster: In case you're wondering, title was taken from The Natives by HU. Enjoy

"Fuck this shit", Jay cussed as he smashed the basement door closed behind him. Aron looked up startled, kicking his feet off the table as he sat up to look at the younger man. "J-Dog! My man!"

"Not in the mood", Jay grumbled, opening the fridge to take out a beer and placing himself on the couch. "Fucking parents think they fucking control my life."

"Tough. What did they do?"

"They freaked out when I said I'm quitting high school to pursue music."

"Such assholes for caring about your education", Aron mocked with a smirk, swinging back a half empty bottle of some cheap beer they got at the store earlier today. A sound startled both of them and when Aron turned around, he could see a small girl peeking into the basement from the stairs. "Arina, get out!"

The girl gasped, running upstairs quickly.

"Come on, dude. Let your little sister hang with the big boys."

"Like hell I am. Fucking Shady would get inappropriate."

"He gets inappropriate with us too. That's no excuse", Jay murmured, putting his lips to the bottle again. He fished a pack of cigarettes out of his back pocket, taking one out and putting his bottle on the makeshift table in front of both angled, worn out couches. "Got a lighter?"

Aron threw him an old lighter and he caught it. "Thanks."

He lit up his cigarette and inhaled the smoke as he could feel the stress leave his body. "I went to Jake this morning."

"The one with the annoying little brother?" Aron chuckled.

"Jordon's not annoying. He's kinda cute if you ask me."

He watched Aron's jaw clench. "Is he now? Maybe you should introduce me to Jordon then."

"Wouldn't make sense. You don't even know Jake that well."

"Yeah, I do!"

"Really? What class do we have together?"

Aron frowned. "Maths?"

"Trick question. We don't have any classes together. Jake's older than me."

"Fuck you", Aron murmured. "I'm older than you too."

"Barely a year, yeah."

"A year and two months", Aron teased, ducking as Jay threw the lighter at his head. "Fuck you."

Aron chuckled, got up from his spot and kicked Jay's feet off the couch as he tried to sit with him. The younger man raised an eyebrow. "Why can't I have chill parents like yours? They never even said anything when you dropped out."

"They were disappointed… but I don't think we could really afford school anymore anyway so I think they were kinda relieved as well", Aron replied, looking highly uncomfortable.

"Money issues, right. I keep forgetting you got it worse", Jay groaned, head falling back against the dusty couch. Aron rolled his eyes. "Thanks, how sweet of you to comfort me like that."

"You don't need my comfort", Jay laughed. "You never needed my comfort before so why should I pat your back now?" he asked, pushing himself upright, sitting up next to the older man but turned towards him. He blew out the smoke of his cigarette to the side and cocked his head.

Aron shrugged. "No idea."

Jay rolled his eyes, put out his cigarette and threw it on the table next to his abandoned bottle before swinging a leg over Aron's lap and straddling him. He squinted his eyes, smirk on his lips as he placed both arms around his shoulders. "Anyway, what are we doing tonight."

"Stay in?"

"Yeah, maybe for the better. I really don't wanna see those guys we met yesterday anymore."

"They were fucked up for sure."

"Pulling guns on us. What the hell", Jay murmured. Aron brought his hands up to rest at his waist and smiled at him. "I'll keep you safe."

Jay made a face, dipped his head down to peck his lips. "I can take care of myself, you know."

"Yeah, I know. Tough Jay", Aron mocked, stretching his neck to seek his lips again as they met in a soft, sweet kiss. He brought his hands up to hold the back of his neck, head turned slightly to the side to deepen the kiss as they parted their lips, tongue sliding inside. Jay let out a surprised sound, grasping the fabric of his sweater in his fingers and squeezing his shoulders more tightly as they moved against one another.

Aron let his hand fall down his body and back up under his shirt, smiling into the kiss when Jay sharply inhaled. He was ticklish. He had always been ticklish at the ribs.

He swung Jay off his lap on his back on the couch and leaned over him in between his legs. He was taken aback a little but recovered with a smile as he pulled Aron in, mouths meeting again as they kissed.

Jay suddenly broke the kiss, looking up at his partner. "I don't mean to get sappy but I'm happy I've got you."

"I hate to break it to you but we are sappy. You and me against the world", Aron chuckled, kissing his cheek down to his jaw and into his neck. Jay groaned. "Why did you have to go there?"

"Because there are places I can't go just yet", Aron remarked, looking down at Jay's body. The rapper frowned. "Don't put it like that."

"It's true though", he sighed, leaning in and playfully running his hands under the hem of his shirt upwards. "Some things are worth waiting for."

"Yeah", Jay mused, lifting himself up a little to kiss him. "I love you."

Aron tensed, surprised but managed to hide it as he smiled at his nervous boyfriend. "I love you too."

He dipped down, kissing him passionately before he heard something fall in the room. Both men whipped their heads up, finding Aron's younger sister by the stairs again, eyes wide as she looked at the two of them.

"Arina, I told you to get the fuck out!"

"I'm telling mum you were making out with Jay!"

"No, you're not!" Aron yelled, getting up and chasing her upstairs as she fled. Jay chuckled, head falling back on the couch as he heard Arina yell as she was being chased.

Gotta enjoy the simple things in life, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel


	59. If I'd Go Gay For Danny (DMxCS, J3TxDK)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened in the other room while Johnny and Da Kurlzz were talking things through during the events of If I'd Go Gay?
> 
> Charlie x Danny  
> Johnny 3 Tears x Da Kurlzz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monster: Please enjoy

"If I ever went gay, it would be for Danny."

Four curious gazes pointed at him. One hell of a shocked face as well. You guessed it, the shocked one was Danny. "Who says you'd be able to get with me?"

"I don't know. It was just a thought. Someone asked me who I'd turn gay for if it would ever happen. I won't, don't worry", Charlie explained with an agitated look of thoughts written across his face. He lay on his back on the couch, eyes to the ceiling.

"I'd go gay for Danny too", Funny Man admitted. "I mean. No homo, Danny, but you're ripped and cute as fuck."

The singer folded his arms. "Screw you guys! I'm not cute."

"Oh here we go again", Da Kurlzz sighed.

Johnny elbowed his side. "You're just jealous because you're not cute."

The screamer pressed a frown into his forehead as he was about to open his mouth with a nasty retort but he ended up closing it with a clash of teeth. He shrugged. "You're right. But you don't need to be cute to have someone turn gay for you."

"Oh really?" J-Dog asked, looking up from his sitting position in front of the duo. "You could make someone gay for you?"

"Totally", the drummer boasted.

Funny Man poked Danny's side. "Congratulations. Charlie would go gay for you."

"Shut up!" the singer complained. He fled to the other side to the discussion of Kurlzz, Jay and Johnny. He jumped on the couch and made the others wobble as he did. "How would you make someone gay then?"

"I don't know but if you get to know someone and it turns out you have a spark, it's not that hard."

Johnny rolled his eyes. "Not if he's already gay but we're talking about making someone gay."

"Really, it's not that hard."

"Yeah it is."

"Johnny, it's not."

"How would you know?"

"I just do!"

By now the screamer had got up and the two were escalating into a bad argument. Again. The guys sighed as they knew exactly how this would go. It always went like this. Discussions between Da Kurlzz and Johnny.

" _You touched my waffle iron!"_

" _I did not!"_

" _You did!"_

Or

" _Did you hide my lotion again?"_

" _No!"_

" _Yeah, you did."_

" _Why do you ask if you know the answer?"_

" _Where is it?!"_

" _Up yours, mate."_

" _Oh so now you're Australian?"_

" _Shut up."_

The arguing of Johnny and Da Kurlzz would never stop, just like now. The two practically growled at each other as they squinted their eyes at each other. Then suddenly Da Kurlzz lunged at Johnny and took him along to the floor. The two rolled over the ground, fighting while the others watched. "What the fuck is going on?"

That had never happened before. They had no idea how to act. Charlie had got up by now and came over to watch the scenery as well. Danny had both of his arms wrapped around Charlie's arm. "They're…fighting."

"That's new", Charlie whistled but when he spotted the worried frown on the older one's face, he wriggled his arm free and put it around his shoulders. "It's nothing serious, Danny. We fight but that's it."

"What's wrong with you?! You don't go around suddenly attacking people!" Johnny screamed. The drummer got up on top and pushed him against the floor. "How dare you think I'm not capable of changing a guy like that!"

"Guys don't change like that! They're born like it", Johnny shouted as he turned to his side and gained the upper hand. "That's so horribly offensive of you, Kurlzz!"

J-Dog yawned. "This is boring me. I'm gonna grab some chips in the kitchen."

"Make yourself at home", Charlie grumbled when J-Dog had already left. Danny reached out a hand as if he was trying to help the two but his hand fell down to his sides. He looked at Charlie. "Break them apart?"

Really? When someone asked you a question while they looked horribly cute with black hair and big hazel eyes, you just don't say no. Charlie sighed deeply and let go of Danny. "Do I have to?"

"Please?"

Oh fuck.

"Fine, I'll break them apart."

Danny seemed like a child who finally got his way as he smiled from ear to ear and practically attacked Charlie with a grateful hug. The bandana rapper froze. "Oh God, one day I'm gonna have a nasty wakeup call after a really drunk night with this guy."

Funny Man lay down on the couch and took the remote control to the playing television. He switched channels. "Your discussion is boring me. Unless there's blood, I don't want to see. Where's J-Dog with the chips anyway?"

Charlie took a deep breath. "Here goes nothing. Guys!"

They didn't listen.

"Johnny! Matt!"

No reaction, both still trying to beat each other up.

The rapper cracked his knuckles and grabbed Da Kurlzz' shoulders, dragging him off with short hard tugs. The drummer seemed surprised when he felt two hands on his shoulders. He panted, out of breath because of the wrestling with his friend. Johnny didn't get up immediately but his chest was rising and falling quickly as he tried to catch his breath.

"Easy, Kurlzz."

The drummer pointed a deadly glare at Charlie and yanked his arm around of his grip. "You don't fucking get it, do you? None of you do. Just fuck off and leave me alone."

With those words he walked away and locked himself into the bathroom. Charlie moaned. "This is my house!"

Johnny rubbed over a sore spot on the head and got up, a warm fluid dripping down to his hands. He looked down and spotted the familiar red of his own blood. "Bloody nose, crap."

Charlie turned around and rushed him into the kitchen to take care of his bloody nose. Danny and Funny Man's eyes crossed for a second when J-Dog came back with a bowl of chips. He saw the two shocked men, ran into Johnny and Charlie and spotted the blood on the carpet. "What the fuck happened here?"

Charlie pressed tissues against Johnny's nose while his head was tilted backwards. Danny entered the kitchen. "Danny! Could you hand me a cold beer?"

The singer raised an eyebrow in judgement and did so but when he handed over the beer, Charlie lay it in the back of Johnny's neck. "The cold will stop your blood from running to your nose. Hold it there, alright?"

"I can't force my arm back that much", Johnny complained nasally.

Charlie beckoned Danny to come closer. "You hold the beer in his neck until the bleeding stops. I'm gonna go check up on Kurlzz."

"That nutjob", Johnny cursed as he pressed a fresh cloth against his bleeding nose.

Charlie rolled his eyes and ran upstairs to the bathroom. He knocked once. "Kurlzz?!"

"Leave me."

"No. You gave Johnny a bloody nose."

"I did?"

"Yeah, he's in the kitchen."

He unlocked the bathroom door and opened it. "Is he angry with me?"

"I think he is."

He looked down to the floor and Charlie folded his arms. "You wanna tell me what your little scene was about?"

"He was insinuating I couldn't make someone gay!"

"Why does that matter?"

"Because I want to be able to do that."

"Why?"

"Just because."

Charlie grinned. "Because you have a crush on a straight guy."

"I do not!"

"You do."

"You sound like Johnny."

"You sound like a closet gay person."

Da Kurlzz made an annoyed sound. "Damn it, Charlie!"

"Damn it, Mattie", the bandana rapper repeated. "Come on. Go downstairs and apologize to Jonathan. Danielthan is worried as fuck."

"Fine, but if you call me a closet guy again, I'm spreading rumours about Channy", Kurlzz threatened and made his way downstairs. Charlie followed. "Channy? What the fuck is a channy?"

"Charlie and Danny couple name, of course."

"Asshole."

The two entered the kitchen and found the duo the way they were left behind. Johnny took away the cloth and saw it had stopped bleeding. "Finally!"

Charlie pulled Danny's arm. "Come on, Danny. Let's go watch a movie with Funny and Jay."

The singer took his hand and followed him out of the kitchen. "Aren't they coming?"

"They've got problems to solve."

Danny happily went along with Charlie, flopping down on the couch next to J-Dog and Funny Man who were sharing the bowl of chips. Funny Man? Sharing food? That was new. Not for long though. After five minutes of sitting there in silence, the Mexican took the bowl into his arms, grabbed a handful of it and stuffed his face with it.

"Hey!" Jay complained.

He tried to get the bowl back but Funny Man squinted his eyes at him. He took a potato chip out of the bowl, put it in his mouth, took it out, threw it into the bowl and mingled it with the other chips. "Try", he dared Jay.

The gas masked rapper growled at him territorially over the chips, grabbing the bowl. "You think I care about your spit?"

"THEY ARE MINE!"

"I GOT THEM FIRST!"

They tugged at the bowl and pushed into Danny every time Funny leaned back to get the bowl to his side. The singer crawled into Charlie's lap to avoid it but the bandana rapper gave him a shocked expression. "Danny!"

"What? You'd go gay for me."

"I mean… Yeah I would, but… Only when I'm drunk though."

"So… Let's say you're drunk. What would you do to me?"

"Danny!"

"What?"

"Fine. You get really touchy-feely so I think I might try to make out with you."

Danny gasped. "But you can't do that unless you're in love with me. I don't allow hook ups!"

"But I'm drunk…"

"I'm rejecting you!"

J-Dog suddenly let go of the bowl, sending the potato chips flying all over the place as the bowl landed on top of Funny's head. He complained loudly and tried to lunge at Jay but the gas masked rapper dove off the couch to sit on the floor. "I'll just sit here until the guys get back. Where are they anyway?"

Danny pushed Charlie down to get more comfortable on top of him as he opened his mouth. "They're about to…"

"Danny!"

"What?"

"They're just solving some problems!"

"No, no. Johnny told me he…"

"You wanna watch Frozen, Danny?" Charlie offered to distract the older man. The singer's eyes went wide. "YES!"

The bandana rapper begged Jay with his eyes to set up the movie which he did through an app on his phone. He rolled his eyes as the Disney movie started playing and he leaned an elbow on the table.

Funny Man sighed with the bowl on his head. "I can lick the taste off the insides, guys!"

"Good for you, Funny", Charlie sarcastically said but soon Danny was in his face again. "We're not done yet! You're drunk and I'm there with you."

"For fuck's sake, Danny!"

"You'd fuck me, wouldn't you?" Danny asked.

"Yeah but I'm drunk! I'd totally regret it!"

"Hey, that's mean!" the singer pouted.

Charlie groaned. "I didn't mean it like that but I'm not fucking gay!"

"You're an asshole! I'm not gonna hook up with you now, you're such a mean drunk!"

Danny called out but the door to the kitchen opened as they heard Da Kurlzz say: "Fair enough."

The two stopped dead in their tracks to watch the scenery. "The hell happened in here?"

Charlie threw his head back. "Never admit to Danny you'd go gay for him."

The singer let out a short amused sound and looked up to them as he cuddled against Charlie's side. "Don't listen to Charlie, he's drunk."

Well… hypothetically speaking of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel


	60. Next Question Please (DKxCS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Da Kurlzz x Charlie Scene smut during an interview
> 
> requested summary by Mattypattun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monster: I know, I know, I'm late... but still delivering! Enjoy!

_This fucking interview is so fucking dull,_ Charlie thought, repressing a yawn forming in the back of his throat as he sat on the second row of chairs in between Da Kurlzz and Danny. Funny Man switched seats with him because Charlie was way too hungover to reply to any of their questions without sounding like a complete incompetent moron.

What's that? A Deuce question? Well fuck, it's not like the guy left the band fucking eight years ago. Oh wait, he fucking did! Get over it. Charlie eyed Da Kurlzz who seemed to be equally as bored as he leaned his head in his hand. The rapper licked his lips and moved his foot up on his knee, hand seeking Da Kurlzz'. The drummer frowned surprised but held his hand and offered him a soft smile. He was so beautiful at times. Charlie looked down at his lap with a suspicious grin. The screamer frowned as he didn't understand. Charlie rolled his eyes, let go of his hand and covered Matt's crotch with a flat hand, squeezing his cock lightly through his jeans.

Matt clenched his jaw, looking a bit freaked out by the whole thing but letting Charlie have his way.

The rapper kneaded him with skilled fingers, getting him half hard in no time. He unbuttoned his jeans skilfully with one hand and sunk his hand into his pants, grabbing his semi-erection through the fabric of his boxers. He gripped the base, slowly kneading upwards to the head but stopping right before it. He could feel him growing harder in his hand. He looked up, no one seemed to notice them. They were invisible. Except for Danny who seemed to be squirming in his seat as he watched the two. Charlie dug his hand into his boxers, wrapped his fingers around Matt's dick and jerked the length off in smooth moves, trying to face the front as the conversation continued.

Da Kurlzz swallowed a lump in his throat, arousal building in a small transparent droplet of precum at his slit, forming a wet spot on his boxers. He bit the back of his hand not to moan as Charlie swiped the precum off his head and spread it around to make everything slick and easy to jerk off.

The muscles in his legs tightened and he bit harder into his hand as Charlie moved his hand up and down, Danny still horribly uncomfortable with everything. Matt pressed his eyes shut tightly as he clenched his balls and blew his load partially inside his boxers and a part of it on his shirt. He stared at the seat in front of him, shocked at what just happened but quickly recovered by wiping his shirt off and buttoning his jeans again.

He glared at Charlie who seductively licked a stray strand of cum off his hand before pretending to pay attention to the interview again. Danny put his leg over the other, obviously aroused by the display. Charlie smirked as he thought about teasing Danny the same way but when Da Kurlzz spotted his grin, he glared sternly, shaking his head furiously.

With a relieved sigh as the interview was wrapped up, the guys got up and Da Kurlzz pulled back Charlie. "You did not just fantasize about Danny after jerking me off!"

"I did, sorry. He was kinda excited after what I did", Charlie admitted innocently, pecking his beloved shortly on the lips. "Won't happen again."

"You fucking jerked me off in the middle of a fucking interview. What if you got caught?"

"Then it would've been your dick on national tv."

"Fuck you!" Da Kurlzz replied upset before storming off. Charlie shook his head with a smile as he knew his beloved was overreacting again. Danny seemed to avoid him as he quickly looked away when their eyes met. Charlie walked up to him. "Danny, are you embarrassed by our little show?"

"Don't know what you're talking about", the singer lied. He was such a horrible liar.

"I'm talking about the public handjob I just gave Matt."

Danny tensed. "Never even noticed it."

"You did, you fucking liar."

The singer folded his arms. "Maybe I did. I don't care. It happened, you guys were fucking awful for doing that but I want no part in it as a witness or as any subject of your dirty fantasy."

"Relax, I was just teasing you", Charlie murmured, surprised by the sudden outburst of Danny. He shrugged it off and tried to find Da Kurlzz again after he ran off. He managed to find him where all the buses were parked. He was nowhere near their own bus but he seemed lost. "Can't find the bus? Come on, dude. We're at a festival. You're not gonna go sulk in your bunk because I made you blow your load at an interview."

Da Kurlzz hissed, trying to get Charlie to shut his mouth as he was loud again. He didn't want anyone to hear that. He shoved Charlie against the back of a random bus, eyes murderous. "Do you want everyone to hear you? What? Is getting caught your fetish now?"

"No… God, Matt, relax. I just gave you a handjob because I thought it would be exciting. I didn't feel you trying to make me stop so don't blame this on me!"

Matt licked his lips. "It was a great handjob…"

"I know. Your load was fucking huge."

"Yeah, I always get a bigger one when you jerk me off than when I do it by myself."

Charlie raised an eyebrow. "You still do it by yourself? After I do it all the fucking time?"

"Shut up", Matt said. "Didn't you get hard?"

"When I was stroking you?"

"Yeah."

"A little", Charlie grinned, adjusting his pants. Da Kurlzz squinted his eyes, looked to both sides before dropping on his knees. "Just once, ok? I'm not repeating this."

Charlie didn't know what he was trying to do until he unzipped his jeans and smirked as he shoved his boxers aside, freeing his semi-hard length. He pumped it a few times, trying to get it harder and watching it grow in his face. He looked up, a little bit like he was accusing Charlie of making him do this but he never even asked for him to drop down on his knees.

Matt licked the bottom of the tip, testing the waters before taking the head into his mouth and sucking hard, tongue lapping at all sides before downing his length down to the base. He remained there for a few seconds before moving back up slowly to tease Charlie to the fullest. The rapper curled his toes and sunk his hands into his hair, savouring the blissful feeling of getting a teasingly slow blowjob. He parted his lips, moan escaping as the screamer picked up the pace, sucking him off more quickly and harsher. He wrapped his hand around the base, keeping him steady as he bobbed his head up and down, the feeling of arousal building in the pit of Charlie's stomach as he imagined the perfect climax down Matt's throat.

He panted, trying to regain control of his excitement as his beloved simultaneously sucked and jerked him off but he was lost in the sensation, raw feeling of lust boiling in his pelvis, muscles tightening his legs and arms as he held onto Matt and came inside of his mouth, thick sticky splatters coating the roof of his mouth and the back of his throat. Da Kurlzz choked for a moment but swallowed it and made a face. "I hate that taste. Eat more fruit."

"Fruit?"

"Fruit makes your cum taste less bitter."

"Does it now?" Charlie murmured to himself, pulling his lover to his feet and kissing his lips sweetly. "What did I do to deserve a boyfriend like you anyway?"

"You jerked me off in the middle of an interview", Matt chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel


	61. A Cry For Help (JDxFM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you don't need to know what happened to comfort someone
> 
> J-Dog x Funny Man  
> requested by Danny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monster: Hi there. Request some more, you guys, I like to have a wide range of requests to choose from when I go "what shall I write today?". Enjoy

J-Dog's POV

I've always been a heavy sleeper. I'd sleep right through a thunderstorm and the guys or Vanessa would inform me the thunder had clashed right above our house or hotel and I never even noticed. No, I just slept right through and ignored it like it was a summer breeze.

This night however.

A loud noise awoke me from my delicious slumber. It felt like I got hit by a brick as I jolted upright. What was that noise? What time was it? I checked my phone and groaned as it was only 3am. "Vanessa…"

I looked at the spot next to me and remembered. Right. She was no longer my girlfriend. Why did I have to chase her away by getting jealous? She was a model, for crying out loud. Of course, she received a lot of love from men all over the world. God.

Sighing I got up to check out what that noise was. It might as well be a burglar. To defend myself, I grabbed a broomstick so I could whack him with it. The burglar wouldn't see it coming.

The noise repeated itself. It sounded like… knocking. Someone was knocking on my front door! I flew downstairs and opened the door to find Funny Man soaking wet at my doorstep. Before I could ask him: "Dude, what the fuck!"

He latched onto me. Arms wrapped around my shoulders, face hidden in the crook of my neck. "Help me", he whined.

My sleepy irritation faded as the wetness sunk into my skin and a deep instinct told me to protect him. I gently pushed him away and poked my head outside cautiously before shutting the front door again. I flipped the switch to turn on the lights. Funny Man stood in the middle of the hallway, looking so small. Clothes sticking to his skin. He looked banged up. Like someone threw a few punches at him.

He shivered, cold. Obviously.

"Dude, you gotta get out of those wet clothes. You'll get sick. I'll throw them in the dryer for you", I said, followed by a yawn. He nodded. We stepped into the living room. I turned up the heater and beckoned for him to come stand in front of it. He did, closing his eyes as the warmth engulfed him. "Now give me your clothes", I repeated. It felt strange. He was never this quiet. He stripped his jeans, hoodie, shirt, socks off and handed them in a ball of laundry to me. With a final glance at him, I walked towards the bathroom and put them in the dryer. When I got back with a towel for his skin, he sat quietly in front of the heater. In boxers. Still looking small. He hadn't said a word since he begged me for help. I took a deep breath and sat down next to him, both of us staring at the wall in the dim light, rain splattering on the roof but it was nice and warm inside. His hair was dripping wet. I offered him the towel to which he turned his head before slowly accepting it and drying his hair, face, neck, arms, his entire body. The rain went straight through his clothes. Why didn't he wear a coat?

He handed me the towel and I threw it on the coffee table, too lazy to put it away for now. I felt like he'd break if I left once more. He already looked so fragile.

He still didn't speak.

Why didn't he?

I sighed, trying to find something to say to him. Could I just ask him what happened? Why he needed my help? Why he came up to me? Why he didn't seek Charlie's help or something? I shrugged to myself and let my breath escape. I didn't even know I was holding it. When I opened my mouth to say something, he moved. He leaned his head on my shoulder, scooting slightly closer to me. I looked to my side, his eyebrows furrowed and eyes closed. His right hand tugging my right arm. I let him take my arm as his left hand found mine and grasped it firmly. I brought my free hand up to wipe a stray wet lock of hair off his forehead. He opened his eyes, staring at the table in front of us but he wasn't registering the surroundings. He was deep in thoughts. Thinking. About what? I didn't know.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

Funny Man took a deep breath, lifted his head to look at me with shy eyes, averting them whenever he could but still trying to make eye contact. He shrugged, making a face. "I've been better", a hoarse voice.

Hollow.

Empty.

No weight attached to the words he spoke as they vanished into thin air. No proof they were ever spoken out loud. It was the closest he'd ever get to admitting he wasn't fine. To admitting he was hurt. To give up on trying to laugh it all off and feel way better about himself. He couldn't do it sometimes.

"Do you need anything?"

He weakly chuckled. "A hug."

I put my arm over his shoulders and held him at the waist, drawing him in close and resting my chin on his shoulder. He seemed surprised but gladly put both arms around my shoulders. A weak position for a guy like him, he knew.

He sighed again, feeling his age go up every time he did. He felt weak. Defeated. I still didn't know why. What happened, Funny? I didn't dare ask him.

When he broke the hug, he stared into my eyes. I could see the pain. Whatever happened, was bad. Very bad. I licked my lips, breaking the eye contact to look at the heater. "Is it warm enough?"

I was fucking hugging a naked Funny Man.

Get your shit together.

"It's warm."

"Your clothes will be done soon."

"I know."

I cleared my throat, heart pounding in my chest. When I turned my head back around, he seemed closer to me. Still staring at me but the hurt seemed to be less now. I waited for the beeping of the dryer to break our staring but when it didn't, I leaned in, kissing him sweetly but so carefully not to break his fragile appearance.

The gesture melted him back into the guy I always knew as he moved closer, seeking more than just a fragile peck. As his lips made contact with mine again, he pulled me closer and I hoovered over him, passionately moving against him. Our make out session was interrupted by the loud peep of the dryer. I broke the kiss and cleared my throat. "I'll go get your clothes."

But when I tried to get up, he pulled me back. "No."

He smiled and pulled me back in. Whatever happened that night, I should be thankful for it. Not because it hurt him but it caused him to seek my comfort.

Because he knew I'd always understand him, even if he didn't tell me what was going on. It's what I loved about us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel


	62. Just Called To Say Fuck Me (DMxJD)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off something they said in an interview: When the tour ends, we don’t just hang out with the six of us. We’ve got our own lives.
> 
> J-Dog x Danny dirty talk smut requested by trash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monster: I'm kinda pissed right now so excuse me if you may face my bitterness tonight. Enjoy

It was strange to be home again after living in a cramped bus for weeks on an end. A lot of the times he wished he hadn't been there whenever Charlie would lay a fart for them or when Johnny would start singing out of nowhere and they'd be forced to listen to it because if you interrupted Johnny's ballad, he'd fuck you up for sure. The thought of it made me grin. Maybe it wasn't all bad to be in a tight space with them.

After all these weeks, they definitely needed some time to relax and be alone for some time, though that didn't mean he didn't miss them.

Danny kicked his shoes off as he came home, putting his legs up on the table when he sat down on the couch. He whipped out his phone, raising an eyebrow when it signalled someone tried to call him. Caller id: J-Pup.

"Hey Jay!" Danny chimed as he picked up, stretching his arm above his head lazily. "What you calling for?"

"I just saw something that reminded me of you and I started to miss you", Jay murmured, voice quiet.

Danny chuckled. "I was thinking about you too. Well… Thinking about Charlie's farts and Johnny's serenades but I started missing YOU!"

The singer turned on the TV with the remote and switched channels until he was happy with the TV show playing in the background. He wasn't really watching it since he was talking to his boyfriend, but he hated how quiet the house would get otherwise.

"Aren't you wondering what made me think of you?"

"I guess? A lot of things gotta remind you of me. Your house is full of Hollywood Undead stuff."

"Danny… Please…"

"Fine. What was it?"

"Porn."

Danny's breath hitched for a moment, mood suddenly shifting as he tried to figure out why he would tell him something like that. Unless…

His tongue peeked out to touch his upper lip as he leaned in, curiosity peaked. "Really? What was it about?"

"Some guy with a hidden camera pretending to be asleep while watching another guy masturbate."

"And why did it make you think of me?"

I could practically feel him grin as he said: "Because I've watched you before when you thought I was asleep."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I just remembered how delicious your cock looked when the head got all swollen. I fucking loved the little sounds you made every time you brushed your slit."

"Jay…", Danny breathed, palming his jeans uncomfortably as he felt it growing hard underneath his hand. "I remember that time. I thought you passed out because you were so drunk that night."

"I was."

"You just grabbed my dick while we were out, telling me how badly you wanted to fuck me but you just passed out on me in the room."

He laughed breathlessly. "Sorry about that. I just really enjoyed the show you put up for me. You're so fucking hot when you're horny."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know. You just get all flustered, lips moist and parted. You just get that look on your face that tells me I won't leave until you cum."

"Mmm, do I have that look on my face right now?"

Jay laughed at the comment. "Maybe. Are you hard?"

"Getting there", Danny replied, slowly unzipping his jeans. On moments like these he couldn't be with his boyfriend but that didn't mean they couldn't have fun together. "How about you?"

"Way ahead of you."

"Hard already?" Danny asked surprised. "Didn't take much for you."

He stroked his length through his boxers, enjoying the soft tingling feeling that spread through his body down to the tips of his toes.

"I have a vivid memory. I just wish I could touch you right now. You know I'd get you hard and leaking in no time."

"True", Danny endorsed. "You know exactly how to stroke my cock to get me rock hard."

"Yeah. I'd just wrap my fingers around your length and jerk you off with that flick of the wrist you like so bad", Jay commented, groaning slightly and that groan stirred a raw feeling of lust inside of Danny. "Are you touching yourself?"

"Yeah. Doing what I'd do to you if you were here."

Danny shoved his jeans down to his knees. "Tell me more."

"I'd get you hard first, whimpering for me to continue touching you.", Jay said. Danny squeezed his cock through his boxers, giving himself a few lazy strokes before pulling down his boxers and freeing his erection. He pulled back the skin, revealing the thick head pulsing in need. It wasn't really what Jay was saying that turned him on so bad but it was the fact that they were talking dirty over the phone. Jay was talking to him while he was touching himself. Danny savoured the image of Jay lying there in his room, phone speaker while he used both hands to stimulate his throbbing cock. Danny moaned as he tightly gripped the base of his dick.

"Danny, are you jerking off?" Jay asked accusingly with an amused tone.

Danny hummed in response, squeezing his boner more tightly before making his way to the top. He caught some precum with his thumb, spreading it around the head to make it more slippery and slid his hand down to the base again. "Jay, I'm getting really hard for you so maybe I should do something in return, huh? If I was with you, I'd push you down on your back and kiss my way down your stomach to kiss the head lightly. Then I'd lick it like a lollipop, using a hand to jerk you off while teasing the slit like that. I'd make you so wet and hard for me. I could just wrap my lips around that thick sensitive head of yours and lap my way down to the base and back up."

"Holy fuck", Jay muttered. "Danny, you got me leaking from the tip with your description of a blowjob."

"Jaay", Danny moaned, a bit annoyed as he moved his hand quickly over his cock. "I'm trying to make you cum, work with me."

"Fine. After you gave me such a fucking nice blowjob, I'd shove your face into the pillow and spread your legs wide, admire your fucking ass like that. You're so fucking horny, you can barely contain yourself as you're slightly humping the bed, leaving wet traces on the sheets with every thrust of your hips. I'd finger you, prepare you for my cock."

"Mmm, I'd like that", Danny groaned, picking up the pace. "Please fuck me, Jay. Fill me up. I'm ready for you."

Jay groaned in response, voice suddenly shorting out as his breath hitched. Danny smiled to himself triumphantly. "I love the sounds you make when you cum."

"Fuck, you just made me cover myself in my own cum."

"Agreed, I'd rather have you covered in mine", Danny murmured, reaching a hand down to squeeze his balls as he pumped his dick rapidly. He thought about Jay, lying on the bed, lazily stroking himself with one hand, stomach covered in white splatters of gooey cum, his dick still throbbing as he basked in the aftermath of their little adventure. Danny bucked his hips, blowing his load over himself, making a mess of his shirt. He sighed. "Why didn't we try this earlier?"

"No idea. I was just literally watching porn thinking about you so I figured I'd rather call you and jerk off to your voice but you gave me something so much better."

"You dick", Danny chuckled. "We should do this again."

"Yeah… We should."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel


	63. Skin (FTM!TPxGJ)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To ignore the worst in each other in order to continue to enjoy the best in each other. Wasn't that the definition of Love?
> 
> FTM!Deuce x Gadjet  
> requested by Ghost Prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monster: hit me up if you got a pairing/summary you want me to turn into a one-shot. Enjoy

Gadjet's POV

To ignore the worst in each other in order to continue to enjoy the best in each other. Wasn't that the definition of Love? It's what they always taught me. All the love you put out, will return to you. When you keep that up, you'll manage to be their favourite hello and their hardest goodbye. You'd do anything for them. Even late at night, you'd text everyone good night except for them because you're just not ready to say goodbye for today. It was the warm feeling of Love. Yet not all in love is good. When they're not talking to you, you'll feel torn. When they do something you don't like, you'll feel betrayed. We need to accept the bad things too. What kind of a partner would we be if we let them down when things got hard, right?

These past few weeks I noticed our love had been escalating. Deuce seemed distant, almost unreachable for me. He kept talking about being in a bad mood and whenever I tried to cheer him up, he'd smile sadly at me and tell me I couldn't. That it was something he had to go through by himself. That he could only help himself. Now those words sounded the alarm for me. He could only help himself which meant he was struggling with himself. I could've coped with it if he had a fight with Arina or if he'd seen the HU guys again but not this. Because when Deuce is troubled, he gets destructive.

I didn't even know what triggered it. Well, maybe I did know but I didn't believe it at first. Only a few weeks before he sunk into that black hole, we shared a hotel room. I was thrilled to share a room with the love of my life but every time I'd kiss him, hold him or even initiate any form of closeness, he'd flinch or just pull away completely. One time he did indulge into it but it ended with him rushing to the bathroom when things got heated. Didn't he want to be with me?

Was he afraid to have sex with me? It sounds pathetic. We'd been in a relationship for over a year. Who would claim to love someone when they hadn't even had sex yet? Well… I was that fool. I knew we loved each other but somehow Deuce never wanted to be physical like that. That time in the hotel room certainly triggered his mood.

I tried to hug him but he shrugged me off. "Not in the mood."

"You don't have to be in the mood to be loved", I murmured. "Are you ok? You've been distant these past few weeks."

"I'm fine", he said, a harsher tone to his voice, pegging me to stop asking questions but I couldn't. I opened my mouth to ask another question when I took his hand into my own, noticing a small wound on it. "What's that?"

"A cat scratched me."

I stared at him, snatching his hand closer to me and using my other hand to ride up his sleeve. "Man, that cat must be a real spelling bee champion", I dryly stated, looking at small words on his skin. Any untrained glance would've shrugged it off as tattoos but in between the inks, I could see carved scars. Words. It made me shiver.

_Disgust_

_Pain_

_Different_

I looked up at him, eyes worried. "Why would you do that?"

"You have no idea what it's like. I hear those words every single day but the worst thing of it all, is that no one is saying it to me. The voice telling me those things is my own."

I wrapped my arms around him, tried to take him close against me but he pushed me away. "No."

"Is this why you didn't want to be…physical with me?"

His expression of anger changed into a shocked one. "No!"

"Then why didn't you…want to…?"

He blinked a few times before taking a deep breath, calming down and sitting in front of me again. He swallowed his pride, looking more vulnerable than ever before. "I might as well tell you. You would've found out one day if you kept dating me anyway. Maybe I should've told you before we started dating but I didn't know how, ok?"

"What?"

"I'm… Trans."

"As in a Michael Bay movie?"

"Dude."

"Sorry. Just nervous."

"Totally misplaced."

"I know, I'm sorry. You're what?"

"A female to male transgender…"

I frowned confused, a faint recognition hitting me on the subject. I heard that term before but I couldn't quite figure out where. "What's that again?"

Deuce felt a shiver run through him, holding his arms close to himself like he was trying to shrink. I felt bad for him. Bad about the fact that he was so nervous about telling me something personal. "My body's female but my mental state is male."

"Your body's female? But you don't look…"

"Hormones. I'm transitioning to a male body but I lack the parts down there. That's all. Everything else is male about me."

I could hear a soft sob in his voice, afraid of sharing this information with me. "So you don't want to be physical with me because you don't have a dick?"

"Yeah, I didn't want you to find out like that so I tried to keep you on an armlength away from me. It's so fucking awful."

"If you don't mind me asking… What about boobs?"

"Chestbinder. Works well for me. You're awfully quiet on the fact that I didn't tell you this earlier…"

"Well I'm surprised, for sure", I murmured. "I'm not really familiar with the situation either. You're dating me but you're a guy with a female body. Does that still mean you're gay or does that make you straight?"

"You gotta see it like this. I'm fully male but I lack the equipment for now. So yes, I'm gay."

He smiled at me sadly. I reached out a hand to caress his cheek. "Don't tell me your gender is the reason you've got those scars on your arms."

His smile melted, head down. I could see his gaze getting colder. "I never asked for trouble. I didn't ask to be born this way. People tell me to be a good girl and accept my body the way it is. They try to exorcise whatever's inside me that's making me dress manly and take testosterone for my body. They think I'm poisoning myself by changing my body like that. They don't know what it's like to feel foreign to myself. They're asking me to pretend to be someone I'm not. I was told my entire life I was a freak. I guess if they told me I didn't deserve to live every day, I just started to believe it."

He seemed to struggle, trying to find the right words to express what he meant but I got it. All his life he'd been discriminated for not being what society, family, friends wanted him to be. In the end he just ended up believing everything they said about him and even now, while he was free of their judgement and while he didn't even look feminine anymore, he still believed whatever they told him.

That he was worthless.

That he didn't deserve to be alive.

I pulled him into a hug, pressing him tightly against my chest. "If telling you bad things every day, made you think it's true. I'll tell you good things every day. You're wonderful. The strength you show by overcoming these obstacles… You're the most bad ass guy I know and no one can tell you differently."

"You still love me?" came the weak voice, muffled by my shoulder. I nodded. "Of course, what kind of a boyfriend would I be to dump you over who you are? I love you and once you love someone, gender doesn't matter."

"Only bisexuals and pansexuals think that way."

"I know. It's sad."

For a long time we just sat there and I admit it was the closest he ever let me. I could feel him against me and I'd never been happier about it. No matter what body he had, no matter what he thought of himself.

That's another definition of Love they always taught me. Love is liking someone, even when they don't always like themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel


	64. Heavy (?x?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's always a rainbow after the rain
> 
> surprise summary and pairing requested by myself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monster: Yes, I'm still working on requests but truth be told, I needed to get this fic off my chest. Enjoy

Standing on the edge I could feel my heart beat in my chest. It felt like it was swelling, growing out of my bones, skin and body and taking me over. Is that really what this was supposed to feel like?

_No, you're supposed to feel despair, you fucking worthless piece of shit._

To stand on the edge of a cliff, reconsidering everything that ever happened in my life. I wasn't sure if I should be thankful for it or not but that was just who I was. I often felt like I didn't deserve what was coming to me. Mainly when it was something positive and I'd shoot myself down, believing I didn't deserve any good things in my life. Who was I?

_You're a fucking dumb asshole._

I was nobody. I didn't deserve for people to remember my name, for them to know me. The beating of my heart ceased until I couldn't feel it anymore. My enthusiasm got killed like so many times before. It was rare for the positive feelings to not get swallowed by the deep sorrow raging inside of me.

_I didn't deserve anything._

That was the first thought that popped into my mind when I awoke the next day. The standing on top of the cliff at night was nothing but a faint memory in the back of my mind. A memory I barely could consciously remember because I'd been numb, feeling the need to cease existence but deciding against it once more.

_Why are you still alive? You belong in the dirt. You'd die and no one would give a crap._

I feared the day I wouldn't be able to resist the urge to stop living anymore. Waking up always came as a surprise, as if I expected to die overnight. Pretty pathetic. Emptiness within growing whenever I swung my feet over the blankets and onto the floor to make it final. I woke up. I survived.

It felt heavy. Too heavy for something that was supposed to be simple. I pushed myself upright, standing still for a moment while my body adjusted to standing up, brain suddenly awake. I yawned, stretching and enjoying the sound my joints made. I slowly walked to the bathroom, facing myself in the mirror and cringing once again as I did. Somehow I always looked worse than the day before every time I stood in front of that wretched thing.

_Look at your eyes, so dull. You look so dead inside. Don't even bother trying to change the way you look. You'll always be a crappy person inside._

Some days I'd be fine, I'd wake up happy and smile at myself in the mirror, suddenly noticing some things about myself I did like. It was strange. Today wasn't one of the better days. It was one of the worst days it seemed, not even mustering the courage to smile at myself in the mirror as I combed my hair and brushed my teeth. Not even bothering to think of anything positive to say about myself that morning. I jumped into the shower, hot water running over my tense shoulders and temporarily washing away all of my sorrows. I leaned a hand against the wall, head facing the floor as the water dripping down my hair and face. Today I didn't have much to do but considering the mood I'd been in all week, it would feel like a chore again.

_Can't you do anything right? You just have to fuck up everything, don't you?_

I got out, dried myself and put on some fresh clothes, the smell of freshness giving me the courage to smile slightly and think: "maybe I'm exaggerating?".

I walked downstairs, took out a pan and some eggs to make myself a morning omelette. Almost burning it, I was already cussing at myself for being such a damn failure. There went my positive emotions.

_Why in the world do you still get your hopes up? You should know by now how much of a screw up you are._

I ate in silence, not bothering to turn on the radio as I'd get even worse from hearing all the crap music lately. Always the same type of crappy pop music. If your favourite song was a song about pussy and ass, then there was something seriously wrong with you. You can enjoy a melody but there's a difference between liking a song and really feeling a song.

I shook my head at my own thoughts, pouring myself a glass of orange juice after breakfast and downing it with some medication for something I didn't even remember. Just knew I had to take it or I'd get even worse.

_Happy pills maybe? Even with happy pills you're still a downer._

Happy thoughts now, we don't want another failure of a day. I rolled my eyes at myself again, feeling stupid about the fact that I was practically having a conversation with myself, even reacting to my own thoughts. _How pathetic._

This morning I'd have to get some groceries since I was running out of milk and the cupboard seemed awfully empty as well. I grabbed my wallet and left my house, locking the door behind me as I went. It wasn't raining luckily but for some reason it was so grey outside. Clouds covered the sky and only seemed to add to my bad mood. Why was it always like that? Sunny and happy, cloudy and moody. It seemed to go hand in hand.

_The weather's just adapting to seeing your stupid face._

At the store, I grabbed what I needed and went to the check-out, feeling nervous as I did. It was just a little thing to do in our daily lives, yet I always felt like I was getting an exam whenever I was standing at a check-out, hoping they wouldn't ask me any questions as I just wanted to pay and get the hell out of there. Seemed like luck was somehow on my side since I just payed and got out unharmed… well… unquestioned. It's something I never got. I'd tell myself not to act suspicious so people wouldn't think I was up to anything while I really wasn't up to anything. Act innocent… wait, I AM innocent.

_You're guilty of living. You shouldn't be alive._

I ignored it and I smiled to myself at the thought of how silly I could get, feeling the heavy cloud above my head somehow clear away but my shoulders were still tense for no reason, like I was carrying something heavy with me. At home, I unpacked the groceries and put them in their respective places, I made lunch for myself, eating by myself and feeling horribly lonely all of the sudden.

_It's all you deserve._

It's always been like that. My house seemed too big for me.

After lunch I figured I should get going if I wanted to be in the studio in time. I was sure the guys would be waiting for me already, even though we only agreed to meet up there in about an hour. They were always early. I sighed heartfelt, feeling as if my lungs were constricted as they expanded to get the air in. Why was everything so heavy?

_The world doesn't want you to breathe anymore._

I drove to the studio, parking my car and as I suspected, some of them had already arrived. I slammed the door to my car shut, locked it and took a deep breath before continuing my way. I walked to the door, opened it and made my way through the hallway and into the recording studio.

_Don't even think about it that they'd receive you in a…_

"Johnny!" I heard as I walked in, bring myself to smile at them. The voice in my head dissolved at the enthusiasm. Charlie, Danny and J-Dog sitting comfortably on the couch. Charlie seemed to be playing some guitar as he was holding it in his arms, Danny lay sprawled half on Jay's lap and head resting against Charlie's shoulder. The position didn't seem very comfortable but he didn't seem to mind. Jay waved at me. "Hey dude!"

Charlie put away his guitar and walked up to me, putting both hands on my jaw as he pulled me down for a kiss, soft yet passionate. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders as he did and could feel every weight drop off my shoulders. The cloud above my head vanished and the sun seemed to warm my heart. I felt truly blessed and truly happy for once. Every negative emotion of this morning, of last night, of any other day just vanished and fell into nothingness as nothing existed besides Charlie and I. He broke my kiss and flashed me the brightest smile. "I was wondering when you'd arrive. I missed you."

"I missed you too", I hoarsely said, holding back the need to cry in joy as his eyes told the entire story. _Whatever you've been thinking this morning, forget about it. Forget your sorrows, forget everything you keep telling yourself. You may think you're worthless, you'll always be my everything._

Despite having a horrible day, feeling like I didn't deserve a thing once again, my boyfriend always knew how to make me feel better. Just a smile from him could turn my world upside down. No matter what insults I kept throwing at myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel


	65. Open Wounds (DMxCS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How could you love me when all you ever gave me were open wounds
> 
> Danny x Charlie summary  
> requested by HU4LIFEBITCHES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monster: enjoy

"I'm Danny", the brunette shyly stated, eyes moving across the room as he seemed paranoid about being struck down by a rain of fans. He smiled nervously, looking rather psycho because of the nervous movement of his mouth.

Charlie leaned back, his arm falling behind Danny on the couch, making its way around his waist to rub his side reassuringly. Danny took a deep breath with closed eyes as he said: "I sing."

"I'm Charlie Scene, I do vocals."

"Fucking everyone does vocals", Johnny remarked, earning some laughter from the others. Charlie and Johnny, forever the funny people in Hollywood Undead. Danny sighed relieved when he no longer had to answer anything in that interview again. He was happy to walk away when it was over, Charlie following him as he went into the bathroom. Danny looked at himself in the mirror. "I get so nervous when they ask me to say something. I'm sure Deuce fans will make me feel miserable over the quiver in my voice."

"You were great", Charlie reassured him, kneading his shoulders in a soft massage. He kissed the back of his neck softly. "What's not to love about you?"

"I don't know. I wouldn't like me."

"We've been over this", Charlie assured him, rubbing his back sweetly and making the older man relax in his arms. "You're right. I shouldn't be so hard on myself."

"There you go. Now how about we go get a drink?"

Danny stared at his reflection in the mirror, nodding as he became numb. Going for a drink was his least favourite thing to do with Charlie. Or with the entire band. He didn't like it. He didn't like it for what always seemed to happen afterwards.

He remembered staring at the mirror, the next thing he knew he was surrounded by flashing lights, music and people partying. The guys were having a great time. Danny stared down at the drink Da Kurlzz handed him. Some cocktail that caused the guys to make fun of him again. Danny forced his muscles to relax, downing the drink at once. He spotted Charlie in the crowd, busting some weird moves that he dared to call dance moves. It made Danny smile to himself but the smile melted when Charlie grabbed some random girl by the waist and pulled her against him. She went along with it.

Danny could feel his chest tighten.

He needed air.

He stumbled through the crowd and found the backdoor, opening it and gasping for breath like he spent an eternity in smoke. He coughed, stomach upset because of what he just saw. He wanted to forget the things he saw. He wanted to undo the actions. Rewind. Delete it.

"Are you ok?" came the careful voice of J-Dog. Danny looked to his side but turned his head back to the outer world. He leaned on the rail. "Tell me that didn't happen. Tell me I'm seeing things", Danny said, voice breaking in the middle as a single tear rolled down his cheek. He wiped it away quickly, trying his hardest not to let Jay see his pain.

J-Dog put an arm around his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Danny."

The singer furrowed his eyebrows, swatting the arm away and running back inside, bumping into Charlie who still had that girl with him. "Charlie!"

The rapper looked up, eyes hazy as he had way too much to drink. "Danny!"

"What are you doing?"

"Enjoying myself."

Danny nodded numbly, walking away but Charlie followed him, pulling him back by his arm. "Where are you going?"

"Away."

"Why?"

"Because you seem to be more interested in dancing with some random girl than being faithful to me", Danny yelled at him, stopping time as Charlie took the hit. He pulled Danny against him. "You want my attention?"

"No, not like that!" Danny complained, pushing Charlie away but he caught his wrist in a harsh grip, bruising his skin and making the singer squeak in pain.

"Then what the fuck do you want?"

"You're hurting me!"

Charlie looked down at his hand, let go of the singer and looked at him with fresh eyes. "So pretty", he slurred, patting his cheek but Danny pushed him away and ran. He had no idea where he ran to but he couldn't do this tonight.

The most painful of all was that this was one of the better nights. One of the nights he hurt him the least. One of the nights he embarrassed him the least. Danny found out the hard way that his beloved supporting partner in the band was a very mean drunk.

Every time someone proposed to have a drink, Danny could feel the air squeeze out of his lungs. Every time Charlie got drunk and did something to hurt the singer, he could feel a piece of his soul tear. His daily life became dull. Painful to breathe as he felt caged by the mean drunk. Yet he couldn't bring himself to leave Charlie. He was everything to him. His boyfriend, his love, his heart. He was the kindest soul, especially when Danny had trouble finding his place in the band. With the growing hate against him, he could really use the love Charlie offered him, completely clueless of the hurt he caused when drunk.

Danny didn't dare tell him or ask him about it.

Instead he hid the pain. He must deserve the punishment if Charlie treated him like that. He deserved to get hurt. He wasn't a good person after all. Danny stared numbly through the window of the house he shared with Charlie. The rapper had been drinking again, now sound asleep in their shared bed but Danny couldn't bring himself to lay next to him just yet. He sniffed, wiping away the tears in his eyes as he cleaned up the mess. Charlie broke the coffee table, glass shards everywhere as it had shattered against the floor. Danny flinched as a sharp piece cut into his fingers, biting the inside of his cheek as it hurt. He watched a droplet fall on their carpet and relaxed.

After dying inside like that, he was still alive. Blood was proof that he was still alive. It wouldn't pour out of his finger if he wasn't. He picked up a larger shard, looking over his shoulder to make sure Charlie didn't see as he sliced through his perfect skin on the topside of his wrist. He didn't want to cut where the veins were gathered so he picked the topside of his wrist instead. He sighed as the red liquid dripped down his hand. He looked beaten. Cut open. Like he was dying but he never felt so alive.

He closed his eyes, imagined to be bleeding out and hearing the panic in the voice of Charlie as he found him. Only Charlie didn't find him and he wasn't bleeding out. When he opened his eyes, the fantasy disappeared into thin air but he could've sworn he heard someone call out his name in a way that made him feel hopeful that someone cared about him.

He let out a tired sigh, cleaning up the mess he made, hiding the shard underneath the couch before going upstairs and cuddling up against the body of his beloved. How did he become so weak?

For a long time, it seemed to get better. Charlie barely touched a beer anymore as the tour had ended and they resumed their life together in their home. Danny was happy again and he hoped for better times with Charlie. Maybe, just maybe, he could talk to him about his drunk behaviour?

"Charlie?"

"Yes, love?"

"Do you think you could tone down the drinking on tour a bit?"

"Why?"

"Because you're kind of a mean drunk", Danny murmured.

Charlie furrowed his eyebrows. "What? What did I do then?"

"You hit me."

The rapper blinked. "I… I what?"

"When you get drunk, you always touch me in front of people and when I say no, you hurt me. You grab random girls and when I get angry over it, you hit me."

"Danny… Since when? I don't remember any of that! How often did that happen?"

The singer swallowed a lump. "Since five months ago. Every time you were drunk."

Charlie got up, feeling upset over the sudden reveal of his drunk behaviour. He looked at the singer. "Y-you're not joking, right?"

Danny held up his arm, the healing wound still visible. "Two weeks ago, when we saw the guys again."

The bandana rapper brought his hands up to his head, feeling dizzy suddenly. "I…I need some air."

He ran out the door, closing it behind him.

Danny sighed, feeling regret as soon as he had told Charlie. He must've felt horribly guilty. After two hours, he expected the man to be back already but when he wasn't, his concern grew. He texted J-Dog to see if Charlie might've sought his comfort.

The reply turned his heart to stone.

_J-Dog: We're at the bar. I'm bringing him home later. The fuck did you tell him?_

It's over, Danny thought. His life was over.

He could feel a hand tighten around his throat. Charlie would kill him tonight for sure. His drunk self knew the truth now. Danny wasn't happy with his behaviour. He'd get punished. He deserved it.

He needed to be one step ahead of Charlie. The singer's intakes increased as he panicked, picking up the shard of glass from underneath the couch. He looked at the door, Charlie wasn't here yet. He had to be quick, make sure the rapper couldn't hurt him. He had to do it himself so his beloved couldn't kill him.

That way, he could go thinking Charlie gave one flying shit about him.

He gritted his teeth as the glass cut through his skin, the hot liquid pouring out of him like a waterfall. Danny couldn't hold back the tears, crying hysterically as his panic took over. He had to be dead before Charlie got home. He had to die. He deserved it. Charlie would've killed him tonight so Danny had to spare him the misery of having to do it.

He felt nauseous and tired. The air was hot. He lay down on his back, muscles feeling weak as if he was either tired or just very lazy. He wanted to lay there forever. Nothing but air forming blankets in his head like a soundproof wall as he heard a voice: DANNY! DANNY!

Charlie dropped on his knees next to the singer, lifting his body as he shouted but the singer could barely understand a word of it. "Y-you're not drunk?"

"Of course I'm not fucking drunk! I'm never touching another droplet of fucking alcohol knowing what I do to you when I'm drunk", Charlie cussed, quickly getting up to find a cloth to press into the bloody mess to save Danny but when he heard the faint wheeze of his lover, he realized it would be too late anyway. He lost too much blood to be saved anymore. He still grabbed a towel to try. Charlie scurried closer to his lover, pressed the towel into the wound and caressed the hair out of his face. "Don't die, Danny. I love you. Please… Why would you do this to yourself?"

"I deserve it."

"Was this the first time you… harmed yourself?"

"No…"

"Why didn't you tell me I was an abusive asshole when drunk?"

"I was scared", Danny choked, feeling the light in his head and heart slowly fade. His vision blurring as well.

"I love you…" Charlie cried out, trying to get the bleeding to stop but realizing deep inside he couldn't.

"How could you love me when all you ever gave me were open wounds?"

"I didn't know… I'm sorry", Charlie begged but Danny's head rolled to the side and he knew it was over.

How someone's ignorance could kill such a sensitive soul, he'd never understand. Though he'd never touch another droplet of alcohol in his life ever again. Maybe if he had decided to do that sooner, Danny wouldn't have died. Realizing his life was over, Charlie called the cops, claiming he killed Danny.

After all, he felt like he killed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel


	66. Yummy Boy (JYxTP)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuma fucking hates the new nickname Deuce came up with
> 
> Yummy Boy requested by DreamAddicted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monster: enjoy

"Hurry up, Deuce or I'll take your fucking bowl of chips."

"Touch it, lose your hand, you bastard!" Deuce called from the kitchen, snatching the fridge open to take out a cold one before heading to the living room. He jumped over the couch, flopping down in it and cracked open his beer with a satisfying hiss.

"Can I finally start the movie?" Yuma asked agitated, leaning over to get the remote.

Deuce rolled his eyes. "Why so impatient, Yummyboy?"

Yuma froze dead on the spot, turning his head around viciously. "The fuck did you call me?"

Deuce leaned over to get his bowl of chips and put one in his mouth, looking innocent as he cocked his head at his roommate. "What?"

"What did you just call me?"

"Yummyboy?"

Yuma scrunched his nose in disgust. "That name is so fucking cringeworthy."

"What? You don't want me to call you Yummyboy?" Deuce asked, surprised that his roommate was taking the name so serious. "Does it seriously bug you?"

Yuma shuddered, stealing a few of his chips and stuffing his face with it. "Just don't call me that anymore."

Deuce chuckled as the movie started, swinging his feet up on the couch and into Yuma's lap. He glanced at the other in between bites, smirking to himself. Now he found a way to push his buttons.

The movie was horrifyingly boring. Deuce absolutely hated it but he had to keep quiet because Yuma was enjoying it with all he had left, eyes glistening as he watched the screen in excitement, tongue peeking out to touch his lip every now and then in tension. It was as funny as it was adorable. He leaned on his arm, a bit forward, eyes glued to the screen with every passing second. Deuce thought the movie was ridiculous. Yuma had promised him it was a really good one but robots fighting doesn't mean it'll be a good one. The character development was horrible and everything was quite predictable. Of course, Deuce couldn't spoil the fun for his roommate.

When Yuma switched channels after the movie, he leaned over to Deuce excitedly. "Well?!"

"What?"

"Did you like the movie?"

"Sure, whatever", the frontman of 9Lives lied with a sneaky smile.

Yuma squinted his eyes, shoulders dropping. "You hated it."

"Yeah, I did. This movie's your thing. Not mine."

"Fuck you", Yuma pouted, folding his arms and leaning back against the armrest of the couch. "I'm not watching any movie with you anymore."

"Come on, don't be like that."

"I can be however I want!"

"Come on, Yummyboy…"

He whipped his head back, glaring at me. "What did I tell you about the fucking nickname?"

"Oh come on! Why do you hate it so bad?" The singer laughed, mocking him. "You know I'll just use it more often, right?"

"If you do, I'm moving out", Yuma said, dead serious.

Deuce quit laughing, suddenly serious as he cocked his head at his friend's sudden remark. "What?"

"Yeah. If you can't respect me, I'm moving out."

"You wouldn't", Deuce gasped. "You love being my roommate."

Yuma raised an eyebrow. "Watch me."

He got up, tried to get passed Deuce but the singer hung onto his leg to stop him, making him trip and fall to the floor as Deuce got dragged off the couch because of the fall. He wrestled his way up, pinning Yuma down before he could even understand what was going on. "You're not moving out. I'll quit the nickname."

Yuma frowned, looking down at their position before clearing his throat. "Aron… You're straddling me."

"So?"

"It's fucking gay", Yuma chuckled. "Just like that nickname you keep giving me."

Deuce made a face. "Can't handle a little bit of closeness?"

"I do but…", the other trailed off, grinning as he suddenly moved to the side, catching Deuce off-guard as he rolled them over and got on top. "I got you distracted by saying it."

"True", Deuce murmured, not even trying to get from underneath the man. Instead he grabbed his shirt and pulled him down for a kiss. Meeting closed startled lips at first but soon coaxing them into soft kisses.

"Oh yeah, forgot to mention. I'm kinda gay for you", he grinned as they broke apart.

Yuma swallowed a lump, face red as he looked away. "Never would have guessed that considering how much you flirt with me", he sarcastically replied.

Deuce chuckled and tried to push him off but he was stronger. "We do have an undeniable chemistry."

"We do", Yuma mused, getting off and standing up. He stuck out a hand which Deuce took. As he pulled him upright their eyes met and it all fell into place.

Then Yuma had to shatter the moment.

"I wasn't getting up to move out by the way. Had to take a shit so I'll be on the toilet", he announced, running upstairs and leaving Deuce behind as he rolled his eyes.

Deuce took the opportunity to reply to a few of his tweets now that Yuma was upstairs.

There were so many of them he never knew where to get started but he always tried to do as many as possible, often seeming a bit rude as his replies were pretty short but he just didn't have enough time to give them all a heartfelt letter. At least he replied? Unlike some other guys he knew. He frowned at his own thoughts, typing a few replies to people asking him about his new album, what games he played and so on. He couldn't even count the times he had to tell them he was a huge fan of CS:GO. Or what his username was on it. Or when his album would finally come out. Some people just didn't read previous tweets.

He was happy when an original one finally popped up.

_Dream_Addicted:_

_Deuce9Lives Ever thought that a cool name for Jimmy Yuma could be "Yummyboy"?_

He grinned to himself. Yeah… Yeah he did.

But unfortunately, his uptight gay ass roommate didn't allow him to call him that anymore. He heard the toilet flush upstairs, quickly typed an affirmative reply and put away his phone in time for the other to come back and resume their movie night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel


	67. Take Away The Pain (GJxTP)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gadjet and Deuce bathing together  
> requested by Ghost Prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monster: enjoy

I gasped, eyes wide open as the feeling in my gut was tearing me apart. I wanted to die on the spot. I didn't want to feel this agonizing pain in my body. It hurt so fucking bad. I rolled on my side, a hand on the cold ground as the rain slowly started falling from the sky. I pushed against the ground, trying to get up but my ribs complained and my stomach felt like it was ripped apart. Somehow I managed to get up, sitting upright while my head was spinning.

I spit out a chunk of blood, feeling the wound in my lip pulse as I did. I groaned as I pushed myself to my feet, clutching my scraped arm as it burned. The raining increased, now raining heavily and watching away my blood on the ground. I looked, felt and was beat up.

Why they did that to me? I didn't get it. They just jumped me, came out of nowhere and beat me up. I didn't even see who they were so how would I even know why they did something like that to me? Of course, my gut told me it had been some guys from Hollywood Undead but I couldn't be sure. I'd rather not make false claims.

I limped my way down the street towards my apartment, every drag of my feet felt even more painful. When I finally got to my apartment, I stumbled into the hallway, finding the elevator and going up a few levels before arriving at the level I lived at.

I knocked on the door rapidly, feeling pain shoot right through me when I tried to get my keys but couldn't. The moment the door opened, I felt like falling on the floor and putting my body to rest.

Gadjet gasped when he saw me, immediately putting his hands on my shoulders and I leaned heavily against him, head resting against his collarbone. "Deuce, who did this to you?"

"I don't know", I croaked, voice hoarse and barely audible. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me close against him but I wheezed, the bruises on my body couldn't stand the pressure he put on them. He flinched and let go of me, letting me limp inside the apartment before closing the door behind me.

I looked up at him, eyes hazy as I could feel myself slipping. Maybe into unconsciousness, maybe just tired. I didn't really know which one it was but both were highly likely.

"Look at all this dirt on you", Gadjet murmured. "And the blood…"

He sighed and seemed defeated over the fact he let this happen to me. He had always been the most caring boyfriend I could've ever got. Well... Besides Yuma but the dude wasn't gay so I let that boat sail pretty quickly. I sat down on the couch and leaned my head back, my body still aching all over. Gadjet remained immobile at the door. "I let this happen to you."

"You couldn't have done anything to help", I managed to say.

"I could've beaten the crap out of them! I could've tried to protect you!"

I coughed. "But you weren't there so drop it. It's in the past. Help me instead."

Gadjet nodded and walked over to me, inspecting my face, my arms and my legs, anything that was visible. "You need a shower first."

I stuck out my arms, begging him to help me get up and he did, supporting me like the awesome boyfriend he was. He guided me to the bathroom where we had our shower-tub-thing. We had no idea what to call it but you could take a bath AND shower in it.

He helped me take off my shirt, pants, socks, boxers and I stepped into the shower, feeling my knees almost give in. "I can't stand very well, Anthony…"

"Then bathe?"

I sighed and turned on the water for the bath. I sat down in it, shivering as there wasn't any water in it yet. I looked at my boyfriend, he still felt guilty for letting me get beaten. I reached out a hand to him, entangling my fingers in his hair. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Join me", I remarked and cocked my head.

He looked up. "You want me to get in the tub with you?"

"Yeah. I wanna wash off the dirty and blood while you hold me. Like the good guardian angel you are", I smiled at him and he smiled right back at me.

He threw his socks off, shimmied out of his pants, pulled his shirt over his head and dropped his boxers. He let the hot water run and carefully stepped into it, sitting down behind me as I sat down and leaned back in his arms, water slowly surrounding out bodies. I closed my eyes and let the warmth carry us away. I loved the hot water on my wounds but I loved the healing touch of his hugs even more. There was just something about a boyfriend holding you that couldn't be explained.

It felt awesome.

More than awesome. Awesome seemed like an understatement.

I sighed when I looked at the water, blood and dirt giving it a shady colour. Gadjet must've noticed my gaze as he poured some product in it, making the water foam right away and hiding the nasty colour beneath it in a plush white. I chuckled. "You just have to take away my every worry, don't you?"

"I'm your guardian angel, remember? I gotta take care of you. You're my boyfriend."

I turned my head back to look at his face. "You're still blaming yourself for this, aren't you? I can just hear your disappointment."

"Yeah… I know I can't change it happened but I wanted to be there for you, to chase them off, you know?" Gadjet murmured, leaning his chin on top of my head. "I'm just glad you didn't break anything."

"I don't think I did. Everything's just gonna be a bruise and be sore but I'll be fine so you can quit blaming yourself", I snarled at the end and he chuckled, sending vibrations through me. "I may be small but I'm not weak, Anthony, you know that too."

"Definitely true", Gadjet murmured. He wrapped his arms around my waist, taking me close against him. "We should do this more often. It's nice."

"It is", I endorsed, closing my eyes again as I rested against him. We stayed like that for a long time, just enjoying our closeness in the hot water. My tense muscles just relaxed as I drifted off peacefully.

This world needed more guys like Gadjet, maybe he wouldn't even be attacked in the first place if some guys were more like him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel


	68. Kidnapped Alternate Version (DMxTP)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kidnapped Alternate Version (DMxTP)
> 
> requested by Datman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monster: enjoy

As soon as Danny opened his eyes in the morning, he yawned and stretched. He felt a lot better than the evening before, though his whole body hurt because of the red marks. To distract himself he thought about other things. Like his phone. Deuce had crumbled his phone and now he needed a new one. It really was time to get a new one. So he got out of his bunk and greeted the others. They all seemed a little pissed off, which he didn't get. What was wrong? He didn't know. He didn't know Charlie had slapped J-Dog in the face.

He did know Johnny was still moody in the morning so he left him alone. He stepped out of the bus, not bothering answering the upcoming questions from the others. Instead he went to the nearest phone store and got himself an old model to live with until they got back to Los Angeles. There he'd buy a better phone. For 30 bucks he already found a nice, working phone which you could text and call with. He didn't need anything else. Oh! And you could play Snake on it too! That was a plus. Back in the bus things were alive again. Johnny wasn't moody anymore, Charlie wasn't either and J-Dog was watching over Funny Man's shoulder as he was browsing the internet for something.

"Johnny, can I lend your phone to put contacts on my new card?"

The blue masked rapper looked up. "What's up with your old card?"

"Deuce crumbled it. Can I have your phone?" Danny asked, pouting and pulling big eyes on the taller one.

Johnny sighed and took out his phone. "Fine, but you're not going to look at my messages, okay?"

"Why would I? I don't want to read about your sappy messages with your wife and mom."

Charlie laughed and patted Johnny on the head. "Burn."

The drummer next to him shot him a deadly glare, Charlie stopped smiling and sunk back into the couch. "Sorry."

The screamer turned into a putty and wrapped his arms around Charlie. "I love you."

Danny gagged and quickly copied all of the contact manually. It took a long time, interrupted by their lunch and when it was 4pm, he was finally done. Then he typed a message to all contacts. It read: _Hey everyone, it's Danny. This is my new number so please put it in your phones._ _Thank you!_

The next half hour he kept getting messages of people confirming he put it into his phone. First Charlie, Funny Man and Da Kurlzz answered. J-Dog only read it. Johnny answered as soon as he had his phone back. After 45 minutes he had read them all. In a while there were no more text messages. Until one: Deuce.

Deuce: _My, Danny. I never had your number in the first place. Why now?_

Danny felt the hairs on his arms stand up in fear. Should he answer it? He didn't really know what to do.

Danny: _Don't know, just copied all of Johnny's contacts and sent a message to everyone. It's nothing personal._

The answer came almost immediately.

Deuce: _That's not very sweet of you, little pet. You were nicer to me when I was arrested._

Danny: _you're free?_

Deuce: _Didn't J-Dog tell you?_

Danny: _J-Dog and I aren't on speaking terms_

Deuce: _Right, because you kissed me_

The lead singer's face flushed red as he typed a reply.

Danny: _Sorry about that. I was confused._

Deuce: _Confused? I'm offended. Didn't you like a taste of me? I sure liked a taste of Danny…_

The lead singer made a weird face.

Danny: _Are you flirting with me? What about J-Dog?_

Deuce: _What about him? He broke up with_ _me_ _. He trampled over_ _me_. _I can flirt with anyone I like._

Danny: _So you like me?_

Deuce: _Let's say you taste pretty good, little pet_

Danny: _Thanks, I guess. I love Funny Man, though._

Deuce: _And I love J-Dog so who cares what we talk about? Be a little happy, little pet, I complimented your soft lips instead of your butt._

Oh really now? The lead singer felt anger boil as he typed the next message.

Danny: _Be happy? For what? Because you raped me? Because you abused me? Because you hurt me? Thank you, Deuce. Thanks for the nightmares. Thanks for the freak outs. Thanks for my wounds. Thank you._

He felt pretty happy about himself when he typed and sent it, but he didn't expect the reply.

Deuce: _I have nightmares too, I freak out too and I have wounds too. I've been dealing with that for 5 fucking years. You've only had them for what? A month? How pathetic._

It was downright infuriating!

Danny: _How dare you? You're such a fucking asshole. I can't believe I kissed you._

Deuce: _Because you're attached to me and I'm attached to you. We can't let it go. Besides, I don't want to fight you, little pet. I only want to move on like nothing's happened. Even if you're hurt. What do you want me to do about it? Turn back time? I can't, baby. I'm sorry. But an apology won't change a thing._

_Danny frowned at the apology. It came unexpected but maybe it was just what he needed to hear for once. He felt a strange tingle in his chest and he had no idea where it came from. He swallowed it and shook his head._

_Danny:_ _It's fine. I suppose not all of it was bad. I got to see a very hurt side of you_

_His heart was pounding in his chest, a certain feeling of disconnection lingering in his mind as well. Why did he suddenly feel like that?_

_Deuce:_ _You weren't supposed to see that side but I suppose we shared a strange bond through it._

_It made his heart leap._

_Danny:_ _Can we meet up?_

_Luckily the reply was affirmative._

Danny was nervous and he had no idea why. It wasn't like he was going on a date, he wasn't even supposed to think of anything else but getting better with his fresh brushed up bruises and the heartbreak Funny Man caused him for the second time. He didn't know what he was doing, why he was doing it but it seemed like he needed some closure from it all and maybe he would find said closure by meeting up with the one who caused all of the misery and all of the love in his relationship with Funny Man.

He picked up the pace, stepping more quickly. He had quickly excused himself to the guys, not even answering their questions of where he'd go as they wouldn't approve of meeting up with Deuce after everything he did. The singer found the slender figure of Deuce sitting on a bench, cigarette in hand as he was taking a drag, blowing out the smoke like a dragon. He always seemed so intimidating, no matter what he was doing. Danny fidgeted with his fingers, moving slightly closer but feeling anxious all of the sudden. What was he doing?

Meeting up with the one who raped him? Who beat him? He didn't know why he'd do something like that but he found himself unable to quit walking towards the man. "Hey", he murmured upon arriving.

The moment Aron set his eyes on the singer, he felt a chill travel down his spine and he knew it was a mistake to try and hang out with him. "Hey. Ease up a little, Danny. I won't hurt you anymore."

"I know, I know. I just can't help myself. It feels so conflicting. It's like I wanna hug you but I wanna hate you too."

Deuce chuckled and patted the seat next to him. Danny sat down, still fidgeting his fingers and looking around nervously. "So tell me. How are things in the band now?"

"Fine, fine… I hurt myself yesterday again, I've had some nightmares and Funny Man broke up with me again but I'm alive, right? What about you?"

"Just fine", Deuce replied shortly, throwing his cigarette on the ground and stepping on it with his heel. "Why did you want to meet up, anyway?"

"I don't know. Like I said, I wanna hate you but I wanna see you. Closure maybe?"

"Closure's a myth. There's no such thing as closure, just the pain in our mind lessening because we finally quit putting pressure on ourselves about it", Deuce responded with a snarl. He looked at Danny and sighed. "Sorry. I didn't sleep a lot."

"It's fine. You've done worse, right?"

"Don't say that."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologise."

"I'm so…"

Danny shut his mouth when Deuce glared at him. "Don't."

The singer sighed. "I can't help it. Things aren't fine on the bus. We're falling apart for fuck's sake and I'm sitting here with the man who caused it all."

Deuce rolled his eyes. "I already apologised Danny. I'm not doing it again."

"You don't have to", Danny murmured, the cold wind blowing into his hair and making him shudder. He felt cold and scooted closer to the other subconsciously. The warmth of his leg touching his somehow felt soothing. He closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the warmth.

Deuce glanced at him, shrugged and put an arm around his shoulder to pull him into the heat of his side. Danny was a little startled at first but he quickly relaxed as he really did feel cold outside. They remained like that for a while in silence when Deuce sighed. "I can't believe I'm half hugging the one I kidnapped."

"I can't believe I'm letting you", Danny whispered. He looked up. "It's like that time I kissed you. I didn't know why."

"But maybe things don't always need a reason", Deuce filled in and Danny smiled when he voiced his thought exactly. "Yeah!"

It was unhealthy and probably not what he should've been doing that day but who the fuck cared anyway? Danny needed some comfort and if the guys weren't able to offer it, he had to find it elsewhere. In the arms of the one who held him captive and fed him for two weeks... Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel


	69. Wicked (DMxCS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With this smile, I can get away with anything
> 
> requested by RandomQueenA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monster: Happy 69th chapter to all you giggling perverts. Enjoy!

_With this smile, I can get away with anything._ It's a lesson we learn early on in life. Those who are pretty won't have to work as hard to get something in life as those who aren't handsome. It was unfair and not how it should work but no one could change a thing about it.

It was in our feral nature to find the most attractive partner for breeding purposes. Maybe a little bit cruel to state it like that but it was true. Humans were still animals with a feral instinct. We just evolved said feral instinct to fall for other beauty standards than just a nice body.

I was born to grow into a good-looking man. People envied me for my looks. They thought I had the most amazing hazel eyes, the most irresistible chocolate brown hair and most of all, the cutest toothy smile. My smile was my secret power. Whenever someone would get angry with me, I would flash them my platinum smile with a soft apology and I'd be forgiven right away.

If I already looked well, my smile was the finishing touch to my entire appearance. Without it, people wouldn't quite believe I was such an innocent soul but with that smile on my face, I could get away with anything.

I moved my hand into the air and let it come down again, a satisfying sound of it sinking into my subject of interest. I repeated the movement, sinking the object a little deeper into the surface every time I did. I closed my eyes, feeling a thrill run rapidly through my veins as I enjoyed the sound and feel of it.

Some people often say it's what's inside that counts and looks don't matter but seeing how my life turned out, I really begged to differ. My insides were rotten to the core. I was nothing but a wilted flower on the inside.

No, not even a flower.

I was a Venus Flytrap.

I would lure them to me with that beautiful smile of mine and corner them to devour them. I was dangerous, an animal, a predator.

I wasn't as safe as I seemed at first sight. I wasn't as innocent as people considered me to be. I was rotten. I was sick. Sick in the head. If beauty was on the inside, then how come I always got away with everything? People thought I was the nicest, people loved me, people loved my music.

Everyone loved everything about me but why? Certainly not because of my personality. They'd cower in fear if they ever saw the monster living inside me. Beauty wasn't on the inside. It was on the outside and it was deceptive.

I let my hand come down a lot faster with the last word in my thoughts, grinning wickedly at the resulting sound. It echoed through the room. My smile melted as my thoughts advanced beyond my control.

I had chosen my prey a long time ago. He was just what I needed, just what I wanted. He was nice to me right away because you know me, my looks attract people.

I don't have to work for popularity.

People just love me right away.

He was the nicest guy to me, already enchanted by my appearance, as if I was a siren.

He amused me. Everything about him was amusing, he seemed to be the heart and soul of the entire band, always bringing life to the party. He was so full of life, so full of energy and it made me want him a little bit more every single day. He was like a piece of candy in a place full of rotten apples.

With my soft smile, I asked someone to help me get with him. I asked Funny Man out of all people how I could conquer his heart. The poor Mexican never even saw my malicious intent. He only saw my sweet appearance, telling me the man was already hooked. All I had to do, was reel him in.

I did. I let Charlie fall in love with me faster than he could comprehend and I enjoyed the attention he gave me. He would buy me flowers, buy me dinner, buy me popcorn in the movie theatre.

It was sugar sweet and I always smiled at him whenever he did something like that to me. I enjoyed the thing I had with him. Our first date, our second date, the dates after that one and eventually I enjoyed calling him my boyfriend, still smiling at him with that deceptive weapon of mine.

He'd tell me he loved kissing me, he loved holding me and he definitely enjoyed making love to me. I'll admit I got my fun out of that part as well. There's no denying that. My little boyfriend sure knew how to fuck me nicely. It was something I would definitely miss if I didn't have him anymore, the endless nights of sex, cigarettes and alcohol to numb our senses and let everything go.

Our relationship wasn't perfect, we had our ups and downs. Usually it was a down when he'd get insecure but I always knew exactly how to play my cards to get him happy again. One of the ups would always be whenever he'd get really happy and excited over something or whenever we would make love to each other. My mood never really mattered since I was always indifferent.

My smile just never wavered and Charlie thought I was always happy while it was a decoy to distract him from what was actually happening at that moment. What I was doing to him and what I was doing for myself. He couldn't have seen it coming. I don't blame him for falling for my pretty smile and I know he wouldn't even blame me for what I did because again, with this smile I can get away with anything!

I quit moving my hand, lifting the object above my head and staying still for a moment, almost doubting to let it come down once more. There was no fun it doing this anymore.

It was already over.

The deed was done and there was no way to change anything about the outcome.

I smiled to myself, cheeks hurting as I had to use my secret weapon way too much lately. I dropped the knife, deciding against letting it come down once more and shoved it away with my foot to the end of the room. It left a red trail of blood in its wake, my eyes following it like it was the map to a treasure and finding the source of the blood right beneath my eyes.

It was coming from me.

No, no, it wasn't.

It was coming from him but I was straddling him. I let my eyes travel the sight of him beneath me, multiple stabbing wounds in the chest, bleeding out. His eyes were wide open, lips slightly parted. I stabbed him exactly 145 times. One time for each day we'd been together. My Charlie.

He couldn't have seen it coming. He couldn't have seen how rotten I was behind the sweet smile I always gave him. He couldn't have foreseen how I'd kill him one day and watch the light in his eyes fade as he drifted off, soul floating away forever. I suppose he was no longer the heart and soul of this band.

He wasn't my first victim and he certainly wasn't my last either. His blood was all over my hands and clothes, enough evidence to know I brutally murdered this man but then again…

I could get away with anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel


	70. I Fucked Your Crush (DMxCS, J3TxDM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny's got a thing for Danny and tries to get some answers out of Charlie
> 
> requested by no one but this had been lying around for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monster: enjoy!

Charlie and Johnny were gradually becoming closer friends. From their jokes as a couple to their small talk standing next to each other. It's not like the two were in love or anything, they were just good friends. Very good friends. Good enough for Johnny to tell him something bugged him, right?

After a show, Johnny felt quite anxious. Not because of what happened during the show but because he had something on his mind. He glanced at Charlie who was already packing his stuff for the next gig, even though they were staying there for a while. "Charlie!"

"Yeah?" the rapper turned around, facing the other.

Johnny made his way over to him, tripping over a wire but catching himself. "I uh."

"Dude, what's up with you? You've been weird all night."

"Yeah, I know. It's just. I wanted to talk to Danny before the show but I couldn't find him. Do you have any idea where he ran off to now?"

"Danny? No, no idea. Why?"

The blue masked rapper shrugged. "I just kinda wanted to talk to him, you know. He's fun to be around."

Charlie smiled as he kept packing. "You got the hots for Daniel?"

"No, I don't!"

"It's ok, dude. Really. No one would care if you went for him."

"I don't even know if he's into guys."

"I know he is."

"How?" Johnny asked, surprised.

Charlie pursed his lips. "Because I had sex with him."

"Wow, don't sugarcoat it."

"I'm not", Charlie murmured. "I didn't know you were into him."

Johnny looked around. "How… why… how did that happen?"

The bandana rapper chuckled. "We weren't drunk, if that's what you're asking. I mean… I just happened to be alone with him in the bus at some point."

"And you just went like 'you me sex'?"

Charlie laughed. "No, dude. I got way more game than that. Danny was taking a nap on the couch and I swear, he stretched, shirt riding up, fucking abs. I just had to make a move."

"But it was a one-time thing, right?"

"We're not in a relationship", Charlie said. "But we did fuck more than once."

Johnny frowned. "Why?"

"Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?"

"You're accusing me. I made my move once. The other times were on him."

"Jesus, how many times did you guys even…"

When Charlie was done packing, he moved across the room backstage, Johnny following him. "Don't even answer that."

"God, Johnny, it just happened a few times. I don't know, maybe five times or something. He asked for it. Literally. I think he had some shit to figure out or something."

"Wait, did it happen recently?"

Charlie froze. "Define recently."

"Charlie!"

At his shout, the room stared at him. Including Danny as he entered backstage. The singer made his way to them, making Johnny and Charlie blush. "What's going on?"

"Nothing. A fight", Charlie mused.

Danny looked at him. "About what?"

The way he looked at Charlie made Johnny's stomach churn. "I know the definition of recently."

Charlie swallowed. "Yeah?"

"Before the damn show", Johnny said, voice breaking.

Danny switched his gaze between the two. "Wait, are you… talking about…"

Charlie shut up Danny with a simple gesture and said. "Yes, we're are arguing about sex with you."

The singer blinked a few times baffled before looking at Johnny. "How would that be your business?"

"Danny, please."

Danny folded his arms. "I fuck who I want."

"He wasn't saying we couldn't do that."

"Then what?" the singer asked, looking at Johnny suspiciously.

The blue masked rapper scowled at both of them. "You know what, fuck it. Never mind this shit, it's not worth it."

He walked away, trying to forget that whole conversation.

Johnny was so angry with Charlie for putting him on the spot like that. Even worse, he couldn't even look at his friend and tell him honestly that he had fucked the man Johnny had been chasing silently just a few hours ago. He ran into the bus and into his bunk, uncomfortable with everything that just happened.

A few hours later the door to the bus smacked closed and Johnny had a nasty feeling it would be Charlie coming after him.

"Don't bother, Charlie. You fucked it up."

A shadow appeared behind the curtain of his bunk.

"Charlie, go away."

The curtain opened and revealed Danny who leaned on his arms amused. "I'm not Charlie."

"No, you're not. What are you doing here?"

Danny smiled. "A little birdy told me something really interesting."

"Really now?"

The singer grinned, looking like an excited schoolgirl who figured out the biggest secret. "So you were arguing with Charlie over getting with me?"

"You seem pleased with that fact."

"I get bored with Charlie", Danny smirked, seemingly pleased with himself. "I could use a change."

Johnny glared at him. "I'm not a fucking toy. What did Charlie tell you? That I wanted a round on you or something?"

The singer suddenly looked hurt as he stepped back. "I…"

Johnny sighed before turning his back to Danny. "You should go back to Charlie."

Danny stood there for a moment before he walked away, back to Charlie like Johnny had asked him to. As soon as Charlie saw him making his way over to him, he knew something was wrong. It was written all over his face. Charlie excused himself towards the others and met Danny in the middle. The singer wrapped his arms around him and hid his face in his neck. "You fucking said he returned my feelings! You fucking told me this "pretending to be casual sex" would work!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel!


	71. Regret (TPxDM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All he knew was that he was horny and ready to regret everything he did that night in the morning. 
> 
> Danny enjoys rape by Deuce, requested by danny'sdanny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monster: Enjoy

Danny barely registered his surroundings. All he knew was that he was horny and ready to regret everything he did that night in the morning. He didn't know where the guys were. He vaguely remembered making out with Charlie, grinding and playing around with him until he got all hot and bothered, then stumbling away to go get another drink. Danny leaned heavily against the bar, waiting to be served but no one would because he was way too drunk to get another one.

"Well if it isn't fuckboy Danny!" he heard a voice coming up from behind. The singer spun around, almost falling back when the booze made his head spin. "Deuce!" He happily called out, wrapping his arms around the ex-singer's shoulders. The man looked surprised, frowning as he smelled the alcohol in his breath. "Danny… Are you drunk?"

"Yeah and fucking horny. I need a dick", the singer grinned, making the other squint his eyes at him. "How much did you fucking drink?"

"I don't remember", Danny mused before laughing and clinging onto the ex-singer again. "You're so huggable! I don't remember you like that!"

Deuce smirked, plan forming in his head as he pulled Danny along with him to the sides of the dancefloor. No one ever payed attention to the walls. He pushed the singer against the wall, crashed their lips together in a hot and sweaty kiss. Danny could barely think as he felt soft lips nipping and sucking at his, a wet tongue begging for entrance. He parted his lips, feeling said warm tongue slip inside and latch onto his own. He closed his eyes and savoured the taste of someone's mouth on him, saliva connecting them as they split. Danny frowned. "Why would you kiss me?"

"Because I've been dying to fuck that hot ass of yours. You said you needed a dick, didn't you?"

"I did", Danny murmured, head falling back against the wall as he couldn't think with the alcohol and sex clouding his mind. He placed his hands against the ex-singer, trying to push him away but he was too weak to make him budge. Deuce covered Danny's pelvis with a flat hand, palming his hard length through his jeans and pressing into sensitive spots to get a reaction out of the singer. Danny moaned, loud and uncontrolled but it was swallowed by the sound of the music. His pants felt hot and tight. He would've taken it off if it hadn't been for Deuce to take his hands away. "Danny! Don't fucking strip in public!"

"But it's uncomf…unfomrtable"

"Dude, you're so drunk", Deuce chuckled, unbuttoning the younger man's jeans to access his throbbing erection. He stroked his length, through his boxers, freeing his cock into the hot nightclub air before pressing harshly into him against the wall. Danny was taken aback by the sudden push, blinking confused as the other man whispered to him: "Suck me off, Danny."

The singer licked his lips eagerly, dropping down on his knees and trying to unbutton the other's jeans but when he couldn't figure it out, he looked up with big hazy eyes. Deuce caressed his cheek, watching him lean into his hand, barely conscious, before unzipping his jeans by himself and taking out his half hard cock. Danny parted his lips, trying to take it into his mouth but Deuce pulled back, watching the singer look confused.

"Look at me", Deuce said, making the younger man look up at him again before stroking his dick with a hand to full hardness. He could just imagine himself as he came all over that pretty face but he had to hold back first. He rested the head of his cock on Danny's lips, feeling the singer peek out his tongue to lap at it like a good dog. Danny ran his tongue across the slit, lips attached to the head like a lollipop before taking the head into his mouth and scraping his tongue over the bottom. He almost lost his balance as he brought a hand up to jerk off the rest of his length while sucking him off. Deuce let his head fall back, not caring about anyone who could see them. Maybe the HU guys would see him and realize just how much of a fuckboy he was. He grasped a handful of brown hair and pushed his cock inside that hot, wet mouth, eyes rolling back as the heat only added to the pleasure. Danny choked for a moment, eyes pleading as he looked up, a hand of his own jerking himself off quickly as he felt neglected. Deuce pushed him away just like that, pulling him back on his feet and against the wall once again. "Don't touch yourself, Danny. Don't be such a whore."

"But I wanna cum", Danny whined in a voice that almost made the other come. The singer looked away, trying to walk away but Deuce held him in place.

"Not yet, Danny", Deuce promised, rubbing the other's length sweetly as transparent droplets of precum dripped down his hand. He turned the singer around, making him face the wall and pulled down his pants to reveal his perfect ass. He rubbed his hard cock a little more, coating his fingers in precum to make them slick and wet before probing into his ass with a careful finger. Danny pressed his eyes tightly shut, faintly remembering where he was and what he was doing. And with who.

The moment he was about to realize just how badly he was screwing things up, Deuce found his special spot and made him jolt and choke out a breathy moan.

"Pleaaase…", the singer whined, back arched to present his ass. Deuce licked his lips and complied, lining himself up and thrusting harshly inside the other, fucking him senseless and making him scream. The alcohol numbing the pain he should've felt at the rough fuck. Deuce reached a hand around to jerk him off in time with every thrust, hitting more nerves and pushing all the right buttons until Danny came panting and moaning blissfully as he finally reached his high. Thick white splattered coating the wall and Deuce's hand as he hit his climax inside of the younger one. Before Danny could recover or sober up, he made him lick the cum off his fingers and helped him put on his pants again before disappearing as the singer slid down the wall on his ass. His head fell to the side, barely able to open his eyes anymore. He faintly heard his name, someone screaming for him to move. He lifted his head, goofy grin on his face he looked at the worried face of Charlie. "Hey Charlie!"

"Are you ok? You look… dishevelled."

"I knoooow. I just had sex!" Danny shouted, covering his mouth after revealing the big secret. Charlie frowned, pulling him to his feet. "With who?"

Danny blinked a few times. "Uh… Deuce, I think."

Charlie stared at him with wide eyes. "I hope that's a drunk lie, Danny."

"It's not!"

"For fuck's sake, Danny. Come with me!" Charlie roared, pulling the singer along but snatched his arm out of the grip. "Not so fast! I can't walk like that!"

"Why not?"

"My ass hurts and it's all sticky."

Charlie took Danny by his arm again, dragging him towards the others while he complained loudly. He beckoned for them to head outside, out into the fresh air. Danny whimpered as he got pulled along, stumbling and feeling so tired all the sudden. The buzz in his head from having sex was long gone. "Charlie!"

"No, Danny! Do you have any idea in how much trouble you are?!"

The singer let himself fall back against the wall outside, eyes regretful as he looked up at the curious gazes of the other band members. "What happened?"

"Danny! Fucking Danny, drunk off his ass, fucked Deuce out of all people in the middle of the fucking club!"

"What the…" Johnny began, trailing off when Danny hid his face in his arms. "I tried to push him away at first! But… You got me all hot and then I bumped into Deuce and he pushed me against the wall and…" Danny accused Charlie, breath intakes increasing as he got upset, realizing in how much shit he got himself. "I'm fucking wasted! You shouldn't have let me go off on my own!"

He inhaled in short pants, chest feeling tight as he sat there sobering up right away. Charlie's anger turned into pity as he crouched down to Danny and put a hand on his shoulder. "Danny? Just take me through what happened, alright?"

The singer calmed down a little, intakes slowing down as he looked up at the guys before facing Charlie. "I bumped into Deuce and hugged him. He asked if I was drunk and I said I was. Then he dragged me along to the sides, pushed me against the wall and kissed me. It escalated from then on."

"Did he touch you…?"

"Of course, he did. He fucked me", Danny murmured. "I think I gave him a blowjob too but I don't really remember that part. I was just really hot and sweaty and I don't really know what happened."

"Danny… How can you be this drunk?!" J-Dog groaned accusingly but the singer shrunk into the wall, feeling horrible about himself that he let something like this happen. Sure, it felt good but he never meant to fuck Deuce out of all people. He didn't even feel that drunk anymore after the rude wake up call.

"I'm sorry…"

Funny Man dropped down to sit against the wall as well, offering a reassuring arm around the older man. Danny leaned his head against his shoulder and closed his eyes. "I couldn't control myself and now I have to deal with it."

"He took advantage of you. You did nothing wrong. You just told us he asked you if you were drunk, then proceeded to touch you like that. He fucking knew you wouldn't want this if you were sober", Da Kurlzz added, clenching his fists. "I'm gonna go find that fucking asshole."

He ran off, J-Dog quickly following him. Danny sighed, the soft rubs on his back working miracles. "I provoked him. I told him I needed a dick because I wanted a fuck."

"Danny… You're drunk… were drunk? I don't know, doesn't matter. He should've known not to do anything with you. You weren't yourself. It's like fucking someone who's passed out. It's still rape."

"But I enjoyed it", Danny murmured. "I liked the feeling. I just regret the person I did it with. It wouldn't have happened if I had stayed with you", Danny added, looking at Charlie. "I would've tried something with you but that would've been fine because I'd be ok with doing that with you!"

Charlie sighed, looking up at Johnny. "Can you take over? I'll go get him some water."

The rapper got up, walked away, trying to find some water for Danny. The singer watched him leave, shoulders slumping. "Charlie kissed ME. He invited me to more so why is he being so cold now that I literally said it?"

"Because Charlie's about fun and games, Danny. Deuce took advantage of you. That's serious. That's not a game. Charlie's just upset he couldn't protect you. In a way, it's his fault too. He let you go to the bar on your own", Johnny explained, caressing his cheek softly as he stared at the floor. He put a warm hand over Danny's forehead, the feeling relaxing him and making him feel less like crap.

Funny Man reached out to hold his hand into his hand. "Whether you provoked it or not. Whether you enjoyed it or not. You weren't yourself. Deuce took advantage of you. That still makes it rape."

Charlie came back with a glass of water, handing it to the singer. "Matt and Jay haven't found him yet so they're looking into the city. He's gonna be a dead man tonight."

"I'm sorry, Charlie", Danny called out, crawling from underneath Funny Man's arm and latching onto the bandana rapper. He seemed surprised for a moment, feeling the cold water slosh into his neck and making a face but accepting the older man into his arms. "Danny, this isn't your fault!"

"It is. I provoked him. I'm just like one of those girls who drunkenly fucks a guy, then call rape on them when they regret it in the morning!"

Charlie pushed Danny away, glaring at him. "YOU'RE NOT! You said you tried to push him off, right?"

"Weakly. I barely knew what I was doing."

"You still tried to shove him off."

"I guess."

Charlie sighed. "Did you want to fuck Deuce?"

"I wanted to fuck someone but I was referring to you mainly after we kissed?"

"Then you didn't want to fuck Deuce."

"I didn't", Danny murmured.

Matt and Jay came back running to them, grin on their faces. "Yeah, we found Deuce."

"What happened?"

"We kicked his fucking ass for touching you or even looking at you inappropriately", Jay grinned. "Fuck him for doing something like that."

"You're such great friends", Danny said, seeking Charlie's comfort again after getting angry like that. He hung onto his arm, alcohol still very apparent in his system but he was worn out as well. "Can we go home? I've had enough for one night."

As they made their way outside, making sure they got everything with them and didn't forget anything, Danny didn't know what to think. He held onto Charlie, head falling to the side a little but the younger man was too small to lean his head against so when he looked to the side and found Johnny standing next to him, he decided to lean against him instead. "I'm sorry, guys."

"Not your fault, Danny", Johnny murmured, offering him a smile. "We're your friends. What do you expect us to do? To side with Deuce?"

Danny sighed. He wasn't sure if it was the right thing to call it rape. He literally told Deuce he needed to get fucked and the singer only complied to the request. He asked him if he was drunk, probably because he was surprised. Danny wasn't sure if Deuce meant to take advantage of him or if he just thought the singer was into it. Did it matter that he was intoxicated like that? Sure, he could barely remember his name when it happened, sobering up after passing out against the wall then in the cool air outside. He thought of all the times he heard of a rape case where a girl had been drunk in it, calling it rape in the morning as she regret her bad choices. Was he really reduced to someone like that? Maybe some of those girls really did just regret it but were into it when it happened, calling it rape just because they could. Other girls might actually be too wasted to remember and then it could actually be rape? Hell, he'd been calling the victims in those cases girls all this time but here he was, a man who got fucked when he was drunk. It was complicated but one thing he knew for sure, he'd never walk away that drunk by himself again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel!


	72. Body Image (TPxDM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deuce struggles with Anorexia Nervosa, Danny tries to help.
> 
> summary requested by AronKBurns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monster: enjoy!

Danny whistled from the couch as his boyfriend came downstairs in sports clothing. "Sexy, where are you going?"

The man raised an eyebrow as he grabbed his keys and a bottle of water. "Since when are sweatpants sexy?"

"Since you put them on?" the Hollywood Undead singer chuckled.

Deuce rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I'm going for a run, alright? Be back in an hour", he announced, running up to the door and dipping down for a kiss when he passed the couch. Danny smiled to himself as his boyfriend closed the door. A lot of things had gradually changed. After a while, Deuce's wrath for his departure in Hollywood Undead just ceased and he seemed to actually realize how badly he screwed up. It took him almost 8 years to realize he lost his best friends over musical differences. Sometimes it just takes a while for people to grow up. After Deuce expressed he missed J-Dog a lot behind the scenes and was willing to make peace with Danny, the guys were quick to forget the whole beef and just be cool with Deuce. Danny had been touring with the band for a while when Deuce got kicked out but he never really got to speak to Deuce on a personal level. He'd usually talk to J-Dog or just be the subject of Charlie and Funny's little pranks.

As Deuce had promised, he was willing to make peace with Danny but as soon as the two met on a personal level, they sparked. It brought a smile to Danny's lips when he remembered how his friends used to call them "Romeo" and "Juliet". Just because the two of them had been at "war" forever and fell in love. Luckily, they were all cool with it.

When Danny's attention snapped back to the TV show he'd been watching, it was already over and it appeared to be getting dark soon. The singer frowned to himself when he looked at the time on his phone. Deuce should've been back by now. He felt an unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach and decided to try and find the man. He always took the same route when he went running. He put on a coat and disappeared into the grey evening.

He wondered where his boyfriend was. Did he stick around somewhere? Did he meet an old friend? Did someone recognise him?

Danny felt his heart beat faster in his chest the further he got along the way of Deuce's usually route when he rounded a corner and found his boyfriend on the ground. "Aron!", he yelled, running up to him and dropping down on his knees. He was still breathing. "Babe?"

Deuce blinked a few times, slowly coming back to life. "Danny?"

"Hey, you fucking asshole. What are you doing on the floor?"

"I… I don't know. I just felt so weak and light headed. I think I just fainted", Deuce murmured quietly, shaking his head to clear it up a little bit.

Danny cocked his head. "Didn't you eat before you went outside?"

"Yeah, I did", Deuce replied, slowly trying to sit upright but still feeling very weak.

The singer frowned. "Like what?"

"Uhh you know… You saw me take it out the fridge."

Danny squinted his eyes. "Deuce…"

"Fine, I fucking didn't because I already put on a few pounds this month and I didn't feel like gaining another few so I just decided to skip it. It's not a big deal, ok?" Deuce ranted, scowling at the older man as he did but Danny wasn't affected by the stare and pulling his boyfriend to his feet, supporting him with a shoulder as they walked towards their own house. "How many times do I have to tell you not to skip a meal? Especially not when you're about to work out!"

Deuce shrugged. "I just tried to spare myself from disappointed on the fucking scale."

As they finally arrived at their house, Danny put Deuce on the couch and went into the fridge, trying to find something for the younger one to eat. He came back with an apple pretty quickly. "What about fruit? It won't make you gain weight."

"Anything makes me put on weight", Deuce murmured. He lifted his shirt a little. "My stomach seems to be growing every day. It's not even flat anymore."

Danny looked at him confused as he didn't even see what the other was talking about. A thought snapped into his mind and he didn't know what to think of it. He handed Deuce the table, telling him to eat it and sat down on the floor next to the couch. "Deuce, how much weight did you put on this month?"

"I don't know. I didn't get on the scale. I was too afraid of the number this month", Deuce replied, biting into the fruit and relaxing at the delicious taste as he hadn't eaten yet. Danny sighed. "You didn't put on any weight, did you? You just guessed you were."

"I guess."

The singer groaned. "Come on, Deuce. You are lying to yourself. Have you seen your figure? You're getting scrawnier than ever before and you keep telling yourself you're putting on weight? It's becoming an illness, babe…"

"Don't babe me", Deuce replied, folding his arms stubbornly. "So maybe I'm a little bit obsessed over my weight but I should be. I can't just let go and eat whatever I want. I need to stay in shape."

"You ARE in shape and you have been for your entire life. You're not even at a healthy weight, you SHOULD put on a few pounds", Danny tried to convince him but Deuce just shrugged. "You don't know my body like I do."

"I know your body", Danny replied. He got up and straddled Deuce's legs as he sat down on top of him. "I know what you like, I know what you hate and I know that your body is perfect just the way it is. You shouldn't try to lose weight or try to be skinny or even try to remain in shape because you'll always be perfect to me. I wish you could just see yourself through my eyes.

Everything would be so much easier to explain to you", the older man sighed, eyes sad as he tried to explain but he knew deep down that his boyfriend would never understand. It was a disease growing inside of him. Like a void clouding his mind and telling him lies, telling him to quit eating and just lose more weight but it was dangerous.

"I want you to see yourself the way I see you", Danny repeated, feeling sorrow grip his heart as he did. Deuce sighed and reached out a hand. "It's not easy, Danny. I can't help it but if you're really sure I'm perfect the way I am, I suppose I should just rely on you rather than myself. I already noticed my own judgement seems to be biased so maybe it would be better for my health if you told me what to do. You've got a perfect body. Make me live healthy the way you're living healthily."

Danny smiled at him and leaned down to kiss his lips and hug him. "I don't want you to see yourself in a negative light, babe."

"And I don't want you to call me 'babe'. Seriously. That nickname fucking sucks."

The other laughed as humour returned between them and everything seemed to return to normal. He'd never let anything get to his boyfriend. Not even Aron himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel!


	73. Fake Apologies (DMxFM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it hurt as soon as J-Dog came to me one day, sad expression and muttering: "Funny's got a girlfriend."
> 
> Funny Man x Danny requested by no one but a friend is having a rough time so I wrote her a fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monster: enjoy

_I promise…_

_I promise, Danny…_

_Promise what?_

_I promise we'll be reunited. We just need to part for now. I'm doing this for us. To make US better. You know we need a break._

_Do we?_

_I promise, Danny, everything will be fine. Just wait for me. I'll be back in no time. Just wait for me while I work on myself so we can work on our relationship together._

_I will, Funny… I will… I promise._

Thunder clashed above my house as I jolted awake, the lingering feeling of the dream still heavy on my stomach as I instantly felt like crying again. It had been a very long time since I last had that dream… or should I call it a nightmare? It always returned.

I felt broken every time it showed its ugly mug in my sleep. Why did memories always haunt you when you were defenceless?

After the events of that memory, things took an ugly turn for me. The walls of my life came crashing down in a world of hurt. For months, Funny Man kept me sane. He was the one stable point in my life and I'd always be able to rely on him but when he said he wanted to take a break from dating me, the alarm bells set off. Yet I was stubborn. He wanted to break up to work on himself. He wanted to get better so he could be a better boyfriend to me as well. He wanted to be a better support to me. He'd come back. He promised. He loved me. He promised he loved me.

Yeah, I know. Breaks for couples never end well but I could dream, right?

After announcing his need for a break, he quit talking to me. He ignored me like I didn't even exist to him anymore. We'd tour together and somehow, he managed to avoid me every single time. Whenever I'd get up, he'd be outside already and whenever I came back, he'd be asleep already. That or he'd make it impossible for me to discuss our relationship since the others were always with us one way or another. They didn't know. Funny wanted me to keep it a secret but of course I told Jay and I'm sure he told Charlie as well. The two of them seemed to be our communication channel.

"He misses you", Jay told me at some point and it made me regain hope. He'd come back to me. He loved me. He missed me. That was a good sign, wasn't it?

The months after that I tried to figure out what he was thinking. Whether the break would be over soon or if he needed more time. He never told me how much time he needed to get better for me.

He never told me what to do. He never gave me a sign whether it was a yes or a no when I tried to seek contact.

Everything was just so confusing. I wanted him to hold me again, to kiss me and to tell me everything would be fine. I wanted him to remind me we were doing this for us but he never did. Instead I found him flirting with some random girl out of nowhere and it took me aback but then again, we were on a break. It wasn't cheating.

But it hurt as soon as J-Dog came to me one day, sad expression and muttering: "Funny's got a girlfriend."

I thought I'd die.

I thought lightning somehow managed to strike me inside the bus and turn me into nothing but ashes. I felt like I was reduced to nothing. My strong personality just came crashing down like that. It hurt and it hurt a lot.

When was Funny gonna tell me to quit waiting for him? That we were over?

It made me turn bitter. I wished him nothing but hurt. He didn't even tell me when I next saw him in the bus and he continued to pretend like I didn't know. I didn't even see her with him.

What would she even be like?

Somehow, we managed to end the tour like that. We never talked to each other, he never even tried to give me a petty excuse. Sitting up in my bed, I could feel the tears come to me again. It had been two months and he still gave me nothing to work with. No excuses, no explanation, nothing. He never even tried to explain to me why he moved on when he promised to stay behind with me.

He just abandoned me.

I couldn't sleep anymore that night. I kept thinking about what he would try to say to me if I confronted him about the issue. Sadly I couldn't come up with fitting lines for him to say as it had been a while since we spoke. He just always ignored me.

For once I figured I should try once more. I should try to get an explanation out of it one last time and if he didn't give me one, I should just let go of him. I took out my phone around 8 am and decided to text him quickly.

" _Why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend?"_

But there was so much more I wanted to type. Why didn't you tell me to quit pausing my life? Why didn't you tell me you wanted to break up forever? Why didn't you tell me you were moving on? Why did you move on without me? Why didn't you give me anything to work with? Wasn't I worth an explanation? Didn't you owe me an explanation after everything you did to me? Why'd you make a false promise like that? Too many questions and he wasn't even answering that one question I sent him. I resumed my daily routine, getting up fairly early as I hadn't been able to sleep. I made myself breakfast, showered and got dressed. My house seemed awfully quiet and empty but I didn't feel like turning on the radio. The music they played nowadays made me murderous anyway.

Around 11am I heard someone knocking on my front door. I wondered if J-Dog came in early for lunch but when I opened the door, I found Funny Man standing on my doorstep. "Hey."

"What are you doing here?" I asked, malice dripping off my voice as my gaze turned dark. He didn't deserve my attention. He never even bothered to break up with me.

"I got your text. I thought I'd come talk to you instead", Funny Man offered with a weak smile but I didn't want any of it.

"Really? NOW you wanna give me excuses? Why didn't you give me any these past two months?!"

"I just didn't know what to say, alright?"

"How about; I moved on. That you lied to me when you said you wanted to take a break from us to work on us? That you were a fucking scumbag, too weak to actually break up with me? I could've handled a normal break up but I can't handle the fact that you made me remain hopeful you'd come back for months only to crush that hope by moving on without telling me: 'oh wait, yeah, you should resume your life as well'. How fucking disrespectful are you? What were you even thinking? Did you try to hurt me? Because for fuck's sake, Funny, MISSION ACCOMPLISHED!" I screamed at him, hatred boiling in my guts as I felt like trying to hurt him physically. I had to hold back my rage not to jump him and beat the crap out of him. He just kept lying and making up excuses. Just because he didn't have the balls to tell me he wasn't coming back.

Funny lowered his gaze. "I know. I'm an asshole. I didn't mean to hurt you but we weren't doing well and I felt so much better when I became single. Sorry but I'm not sorry for breaking up with you."

"That's the fucking point!" I shouted. "You didn't fucking break up with me! You told me to wait for you, you promised you'd be back soon and you promised you loved me. You fucking lied to me!"

"Then I'm telling you now. We are over. We weren't working out. You said some pretty hurtful things to me too this break, you know? Did you consider you chased me away perhaps?", the Mexican replied and it made me grow so frustrated. "Just get out. You're not worth my time. Just go. Go lie to your rebound girl."

I didn't even wait for his reply as I smacked the door closed, sliding down against it and wishing he had told me different things. This wasn't the guy I knew. This wasn't my boyfriend or ex-boyfriend or whatever. This was someone I didn't know. He didn't even make sense when he tried to explain it to me.

I should've known better. Couples on a break rarely get back together but I was stubborn. I didn't want him to be gone so I held onto him like he was my lifeline but fell and got hurt. Never again. He could just go to fucking hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel


	74. The Better Feeling (FMxCS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Funny Man struggles with a secret heroin addiction, Charlie finds out
> 
> requested by FuckboyDanny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monster: enjoy!

There's always something better or worse than the previous thing that happened to you. There will never be a moment where you think "this was the worst that could've happened to me" because there will always be something worse, even if you can't imagine anything worse. Same goes for good things. There will always be something better but usually people would get tired and quit searching for the better thing. There were no best or worst. It is why mankind probably worshipped a God or Satan. Our mind just couldn't comprehend the possibility of emptiness. I didn't worship any of them which led to an endless search for the better thing. The better feeling.

I wasn't proud of it but early on in life, I was looking for the better feeling in weed. My family wasn't perfect and our neighbourhood certainly wasn't either but I managed to find a few friends, playing basketball whenever I could with the kid next door, little chubby Jordon. He was fucking awesome. People tried to pick on him a lot but he wouldn't have any. The kid could snap anyone in half with his attitude alone.

We both enjoyed weed regularly, passing it on to our bandmates even before we formed Hollywood Undead. We knew each other well but somehow, we just never considered being in a band together. We all had different musical backgrounds. Hell, Jordon used to sing nothing but country before he started rapping like crazy and calling himself Charlie Scene.

The idea of how much we changed always made me smile to myself. Even now as we had finished the last recordings of Gravity, I could feel nostalgia wash over me whenever I heard Charlie rap about how he was happy with no fame. We were happy. We were broke, dirty and in danger but we were happy. All of us were. At some point weed wasn't enough for me to feel better, to disappear, to not be myself for once. I didn't just want to get fucked up anymore, I wanted to BE fucked up. I wanted my life to be turned upside down for a while and I wasn't proud of it, but I started using heroin. There was no way I'd ever let anyone see. The guys didn't know.

The guys weren't supposed to know.

I comfortably sunk into the corner of the bunks, disappearing into the lowest bunk and praying for no one to find me as my mind took me away and numbed my senses. My eyes unfocused a smile formed on my lips. No one would know.

No one would see the sickness to my happiness. I was known to smoke a lot of weed, not to use a serious drug like this. Hell, if they found out, I'd be dead meat.

I closed my eyes, letting the worries float away when my buzz was interrupted by a screeching voice. It felt like someone was dragging their nails across a chalkboard when I came to. It was Jordon!

He was crouched in front of me, scowl on his face as he shook my shoulders. "What the fuck, Dylan? How far out were you?!"

"Huh?"

"I've been talking to you for ten minutes and you've been staring at me like that this entire time. What the fuck did you do?"

"Nothing", I replied, voice hoarse and leaving a bad taste in my mouth. Jordon frowned at me, eyes persistent and I almost caved but he quickly smiled again. "Alright then. You must be tired and I must be hallucinating. Come out of your bitch bunk now, would you? It's just the two of us tonight. The guys are out."

I nodded and crawled out of it to follow him to the couch where he lay down. "What should we do?"

"I don't know", I said, trying to act normal but the better feeling was still haunting my mind and running through my veins. It felt like a shame I couldn't share this with Charlie. Maybe he'd understand? He was my best friend after all. "How about some drugs?"

Jordon raised an eyebrow at me. "Wanna get high?"

"No, I was thinking about something better", I stated but when Charlie's gaze dropped, I knew it had been a mistake. He got up quickly and came up to me, staring directly at me. "What did you use?"

"What?"

"You're proposing a more serious one so you must've stumbled upon a new one. What did you use?"

"Nothing!"

"Dylan…", he said in a stern voice.

"Heroin", I muttered and he scoffed. "You fucking used heroin?"

"Yeah but it feels really good, you know…"

"I don't care. Heroin does some serious damage. Weed is just a fun little drug. Heroin isn't", Charlie scolded. "Tell me, did you use it now?"

"I did", I replied, feeling shame wash over me. "I was just looking for a way to feel even better. Weed doesn't seem to do the trick anymore."

Jordon was annoyed, that was something I knew but he wasn't just annoyed, he seemed to be furious but holding back since he probably knew I wasn't conscious enough to hear any of it.

"I'm not talking to you right now. Go to your fucking bunk and get some sleep. I'll deal with you in the morning", Jordon ordered me and I felt a deep feeling of sorrow wash over me at the tone of his voice. He was seriously angry with me. I disappointed my best friend.

I could only do what he asked of me, getting ready for bed and lay down in my bunk, just staring at the ceiling, trying to think of an apology to give him in the morning. I didn't like it when Charlie was cross with me. He was my homie, my best friend, my light in the darkness. The idea made me sink even lower. It made me want to cry as the drugs wore off entirely and I couldn't feel anything but regret. Not Charlie. Don't let him go.

In the morning, I was dreading the moment I had to step out of my bunk and face the wrath of my best friend. I thought I'd enter the main part and see the guys so he wouldn't be able to talk to me about this all but I was mistaken. At 10am, Charlie was impatiently tapping his foot as he was standing in front of my bunk. I peeked my head out and sighed. "Do we have to do this?"

"Yeah. Get the fuck up."

I got on my feet and lowered my eyes to the floor in guilt like a scolded child when Charlie put a hand on my shoulder. "Where is it?"

"My bag. I was supposed to get some later today since my stash is running low."

"I'll dispose of it. You have to realize how serious of an issue this is, dude. This one's serious. Weed makes people happy and high and harmless. Heroin doesn't", Jordon said, hand still on my shoulder but now gripping me more tightly like he was trying to shake me up a little. I could only nod. "I just liked the feeling it brought along."

He nodded and seemed more understanding than angry which surprised me. "You're… not angry?"

"Kinda disappointed but fuck, I care about you, you know? Don't get sappy on me because I said that but it's true. I don't want to see you sink into a hole to the point you can't even pay for it anymore but you're addicted and it gets you in trouble", Charlie explained and I offered him a sad smile. "I'm already addicted, Jordon."

He seemed to think about it. "For how long?"

"A few months", I replied softly, afraid my voice would chase him away.

The rapper shook his head. "Is that better feeling really worth it?"

"I just wanted something to change. I don't wanna be myself all the time. I don't like being this guy. I just wanna be high and happy all the time. I don't have to think."

I felt uneasy trying to explain this to him. It got me awfully close to the truth and I just wasn't ready to tell Jordon the truth. I didn't want him to know the disease growing in my gut. He couldn't know. It would tear him apart and he'd end up pitying me. I didn't want that. I didn't need that. I needed him by my side as the strong, stern yet righteous man he was. He was what I needed. Serious when necessary, funny and weird whenever we wanted to be.

"Why can't you be yourself? Why are you so repulsed by the idea of being yourself all the time?" Jordon asked, voice piercing through my thoughts and I figured I put myself in a tight spot. He asked and now he would know. I didn't want him to know.

"I can't talk about it. Not now", I said, begging in my head for him to quit asking since I knew I'd cave in and tell him if he pried too much.

"Alright", Jordon murmured. "I'm helping you off this addiction, you hear me? You're staying by my side 24/7 and I'm not letting you out of my sight. If you go somewhere I can't see you, you're gonna face my rough side, you understand?"

I nodded. Spending every minute with Jordon seemed like a great thing but I knew it would be hard to remain with him that long. It was easy at first. I just spent a lot of time sitting next to him or playing cards with him. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary to the others and we agreed we wouldn't tell them what was going on.

"You guys have been spending an awful lot of time together", J-Dog remarked after two weeks. I was already breaking a sweat because I'd never gone that long without heroin in my veins but his suspicion made the hairs in the back of my neck raise.

"Isn't that a normal thing when you're friends in a band and touring together?" Charlie casually threw back, not bothering to look up from the card game we were playing.

Jay scratched his head and shrugged. "I didn't mean it like that but you guys even go to the bathroom together."

"No, we don't", I muttered. "I just happen to have to go whenever he reminds me of a toilet."

"All the time because Charlie's crap", Danny chimed in, receiving some disturbed gazes as his smile dropped. "You know? When Charlie reminds him of a toilet? If Charlie's crap or a shit or a dump or whatever, he reminds him of a toilet? So basically Charlie's crap?"

"We got it, Danny, it just wasn't funny", Johnny pointed out and the singer shut his mouth, sinking back into the couch like a beaten kitten but Da Kurlzz put a reassuring arm over his shoulder. "Johnny's just pissed because his item with Charlie's falling apart now that he's dating Funny."

My head whipped up to look at the drummer, feeling paranoid as my eyes switched from him to Charlie and back. The bandana rapper raised an eyebrow. "You're the faggot, Kurlzz so don't project your feelings on us."

_You're the faggot_

I looked back at my cards again, trying to filter out the conversations just to ease my nerves. Charlie didn't mean to be offensive. He was just countering Da Kurlzz. Charlie didn't object to someone's sexuality at all. Hell, he kissed Johnny when he was drunk a few times. And a few times when he was sober.

"So you guys aren't dating?" Da Kurlzz asked but now he seemed genuinely interested in knowing the answer. I looked at Charlie who stared right back at me. "Why don't you tell them we aren't, dude? It's like I'm the only one speaking for us."

"Yeah, sorry, I was distracted. We… We aren't dating. Just friends, you know?"

The weeks after that got a lot harder. I wasn't only struggling with the need for drugs but with the reality of being myself for a longer time than I had anticipated. I didn't expect the disease to act up so heavily after spending a lot of time with Jordon. It increased when the tour ended and we had to go home. Jordon offered for me to stay at his place so he could keep an eye on me.

"Just leave your things in the guest room or something. I'll order a pizza. Peperoni?"

"Yeah, peperoni", I replied before heading upstairs and putting my bag in the guest room right next to his. I flopped down on the fresh, unused bed against the wall and felt my eyes become heavy. I needed to get some sleep. Maybe turn in early tonight.

"Comfortable?" Charlie asked in the doorway, arms folded.

I nodded. "It is."

He moved closer and sat down on the edge of the bed. "I'm not saying I'm happy you used heroin but this thing is kinda bringing us closer. Or is it just me and am I talking bullshit here?"

"No, no, it is definitely bringing us closer", I endorsed. "But it's hard and I just don't know what to do. I feel like crap and my shit personality gets in the way all the time and there are so many things I don't wanna deal with right now."

"Why are you so hard on yourself? You're a great guy."

"Don't say that", I begged and it came out way too quickly for my likings. "Please don't say those things."

"Why not?"

"I can't deal with this, Jordon, please drop it."

"No, Funny, we've been spending every minute together since two months so I wanna know what's going on. I wanna help and I pretty much deserve to know what's wrong after the things I've done for you."

"I don't even know what's wrong. I just know there's a sickness within me that makes me feel things I shouldn't, alright? Please just drop it."

"What kind of things?"

I pressed my eyes tightly shut. "I don't know. Just this… inexplicable need to get closer because then it intensifies. It tickles a little bit but then I can't get closer and it just hurts."

Charlie sighed. "You're not making any sense. What's going on?"

"I'm fucking attracted to you, asshole!" I yelled when he didn't get the hint.

"What? You mean like… physically?"

"I don't know. I just wanna be close to you and it always gets me so fucking upset whenever you're pissed at me or just disappointed in me. Fuck, this is why I can't stand to be myself. When I'm myself, I feel those things and I don't want them to be there. I just wanna be numb again", I groaned, covering my eyes with my arm as I lay on my back. Charlie didn't move but I was sure he was staring at me.

"I… made you resort to heroin? Or did I make you use weed as well?"

"I don't know. It's been there for as long as I remember."

"I must be a pretty shitty friend if I made you go that far. Why didn't you just come to me? You even came to me when some girl gave you an std but when it's about me, you suddenly don't wanna talk to me about it anymore?"

"Of course, I don't! We're guys."

"Grow up, Funny. People don't struggle with sexuality anymore nowadays. Being bisex or gay isn't anything special anymore. No one fucking cares who you like so quit making such a big deal out of a fucking gender."

"But it's you", I murmured. "I can't deal with losing my best friend over something as stupid as this… this crush!"

"Dylan, I'm not gonna fucking leave because you have a crush on me", Charlie said, a small chuckle apparent in his voice. "I've known you since forever. I'd even help you hide a body so what do I care if you like me or not?"

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's kinda normal to be attracted to someone who means a lot to you", Charlie explained with a nervous movement. "But no, I'm not going anywhere. Let's focus on getting this addiction out of the picture and then figure out what we'll do about it, alright?"

"Sounds like a plan", I replied and I could've sworn there was something hopeful in that last sentence. _It's normal to be attracted to someone who means a lot to you._ I smiled to myself. Maybe this disease in my gut wasn't as sickening as I thought it was. Maybe I was just making it a lot worse by repressing it. I inhaled and felt a weight fell off my chest. I was ready to quit using drugs and be myself. Being myself wasn't as horrible as I thought it was. I just needed a little reassurance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel!


	75. Trust No One (J3TxDK)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all have friends but we stand alone
> 
> Johnny 3 Tears rapes Da Kurlzz requested by PrettyPurplePea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monster: I apologise for this hideous fic and even more, I apologise to PrettyPurplePea for disappointing them. I can't believe I'm posting a hideous fic to a beautiful request. I could've done better but unfortunately, I'm not in the right mindset to do it. Enjoy

Interviews often left us exhausted. Other bands would only let their singer answer the questions and the bandmates wouldn't even be there but that choice was a little harder for us since all six of us did vocals and we were equally as important. Our songs weren't written by just one singer or one guitarist, we all wrote our own parts. Yet appearing with all six of us in an interview was exhausting which meant we'd usually leave behind two of the members to answer questions and the others would run off somewhere. This time, I was one of the unlucky few to stay behind. Not that I didn't like interviews but this one seemed to go on and on about Deuce and I could see Johnny get visibly agitated to the point he gave Bryan Stars a few really short tempered replies and I could tell he was seriously pissed off.

Afterwards he got up and tried to flee but I blocked his way, a hand against his chest to keep him from running over me. "Johnny, calm down. It was just an interview."

"I know but I just hate these Deuce questions. Fucking get your facts straight before throwing his bullshit in our faces", Johnny growled at me and I could feel a shiver run through my spine. "Let's go back to the hotel, alright? We can watch some stupid horror movie and laugh at stupid interview questions. We don't have to go drinking with the others", I promised him and he offered me a weak smile. "Thanks."

This week I was sharing a room with the big intimidating grump of our band, though he never seemed scary to me. He was a soft man inside, often hiding beneath a hard shell but I could be tough too.

"Your pick, Matty", he called from the bathroom and I sighed, looking through some horror DVD's we brought along on the tour. We always got so bored in hotel rooms so we liked to pass the time by watching terrible horrors. It was just our thing and it was one of the main reasons I wanted to share a room with Johnny. He carried all of the movies with him.

"I got one. Piranha 3D!"

"Dude, that one fucking sucks for real", Johnny chuckled as he walked out of the bathroom and took a seat next to me on the bed. The movie started and we watched in silence at first, soon laughing at the ridiculous animation of the fish coming for them as it seemed to fade into one another in a red 3D blur. I could feel Johnny's leg, touching mine and felt a little uncomfortable but I told myself it was nothing. He shifted, putting a hand behind my back on the mattress when I started to feel a little bit invaded. Especially when he scooted even closer. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing, just watching the movie."

"Ok", I replied softly but when I felt his breath in my neck, I knew something definitely wasn't right about this. "Dude, personal space?"

"Come on, Matt", Johnny tried and I felt his hand grab my waist, pulling me along and making me fall on my back on the bed. "This isn't funny, Johnny. Stop it."

The blue masked rapper pushed me down with a firm hand on my chest and kissed my neck. "We've been growing towards each other for a while now. You're always picking a room with me, always trying to calm me down and help me. I know you're interested."

"Not like this! Get off!"

The air squeezed out of my lungs when he trapped me with a heavy elbow on my chest and wrapped a hand around my throat. "Be quiet or the others might hear you."

I inhaled sharply, trying to muster some breath to call for help but when I did, the hand closed around my throat as he said: "I will fuck you up if you call for help."

My intakes increased rapidly and became shallow as he was cutting off my throat and I closed my eyes, trying to forget what was about to happen. I barely registered lying on my front all of the sudden and stared at the TV, at the bad horror movie playing while my own bad horror movie seemed to go on forever. I was numb, my mind was elsewhere, trying to understand what was happening to the lady in the TV who seemed to be screaming her lungs out.

I wish I could scream like her right now, just to match the pain in my body and soul as some control was taken away from me. Something that was my own, something no one should ever have to experience. I felt like a dead body, lying on a bed with eyes wide open, yet unfocused. I wasn't alive but my body hurt like hell. I lay there long after it was done.

I remained in the same position when Johnny walked out of the hotel room to get some fresh air and smoke a cigarette. He was probably going for a drink, at least, I hoped he was. Only when the door shut did I inhale sharply, life returning to my body as I tried to move my sore limbs. I was sure I broke a rib and I didn't even dare to think of what would be wrong with my legs after what just happened but I knew I wouldn't be able to walk anywhere anytime soon. I closed my eyes, mentally begging for one of the guys to come in and offer help spontaneously but I knew that wouldn't happen. My phone was too far away right now. I couldn't reach it from there so I'd have to crawl to get it.

I decided to swallow my pride and do just that. I crawled to my phone, soft sobs finally escaping my throat now that life returned to my body. I could feel my tears run down my cheeks as I quickly dialled a number that would certainly soothe this pain. I needed someone who would be able to make me feel better with a soft, sweet voice and reassuring words. I needed Danny.

As soon as he picked up, my voice caught in my throat as I could only wheeze a faint sound and Danny instantly became worried. "Matt? What's wrong? Where are you? Are you in your room?"

"Yeah", I managed to say and Danny cut off the conversation, making his way over to my room in no time and finding it unlocked. Johnny hadn't locked it. "Matty, what happened to you?"

"Johnny", I managed to breathe. "He just…"

Danny's eyes skimmed my body, taking in the sight of wounds I hadn't even discovered yet. He quickly knew what happened when I lacked clothes. "Why would Johnny do that?"

"I don't know. He said I was obviously interested in him which wasn't true. I was just being a good friend, why would he…?"

The singer got on his knees and put a soft hand on my cheek. "Don't think about that for now. I'll take care of you and we'll figure out what to do after, alright?"

"Yeah", I breathed, feeling a little relieved as I could let Danny take control of the situation. "Where does it hurt?"

"My ribs. I think he broke one. My legs feel banged up as well, I can't even walk."

"Probably because he… Yeah. You've got some bruises forming on your back and you've got a scratch mark on your shoulder. Did you put up a fight?"

"At first I did but when he pinned me down, I just tried to remove my mind from my body to cease the hurt. Johnny's stronger than me", I replied while Danny moved into the small bathroom. He came back with a first aid kit and took care of my wounds. He put a cold cloth on my forehead as the traumatizing event was taking its toll on my mind. My head hurt like hell and I could feel shivers run through my body, even though I was burning hot. Almost like I had a fever coming up.

"I'm switching rooms with you tonight", Danny announced. "You can stay with Charlie. Tell him everything. He might know what to do about Johnny since they've been friends since kindergarten."

"I'm afraid to tell Charlie."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I let myself get raped, you know?" I muttered, flinching at the harsh sound of it. "He might make fun of me."

Danny shook his head. "No way, Charlie doesn't make fun of rape, Matty. Just tell him for me, please? I would tell him myself but I'm afraid Johnny might come back if I leave you here by yourself."

"Alright, I'll tell Charlie", I said. "But what about you? You'll have to share a room with Johnny!"

Danny raised an eyebrow. "I'll scold him to the moon and back as soon as he gets in. You know I'm able to guilt trip anyone into confessing their sins."

I smiled sadly. "If you're sure… I wanna say no to protect you but I'm too scared of Johnny to be near him right now."

"Understandable but you're a strong man. You've been a lot calmer than I thought you'd be after such a horrible experience."

"I guess", I replied, packing my things to move to Charlie's room instead. Danny carried them for me, helping me walk as I limped with every step. When Charlie opened the door to step outside, he stopped as soon as he saw me. "Dude, you look banged up."

Danny glared at him. "Be nice. He'll explain. We're switching rooms."

"Come on, Danny! I promise I'll quit trying to spoon you", Charlie grinned but when he met two serious gazes, his smile melted. "That bad? What happened?" he asked directed to me. He took over from Danny, supporting me the best he could as I limped into the room and got on the bed. I could feel tears welling up again as I'd have to explain the entire story. "Johnny somehow thought I was interested in him."

"What? Like romantically?"

"Yeah."

"So?"

"He tried some things but I said no to his advances. Then he got aggressive and pinned me down and he just…"

"He didn't", Charlie gasped. "No way, Kurlzz, tell me you're lying. Tell me this is a prank. Why the fuck would Johnny…?"

"I don't know. He just did. I never even saw it coming", I said, feeling the need to go to bed but somehow I knew it would only give me nightmares. "He said he'd fuck me up if I screamed."

Charlie sighed and sat down along with me, debating whether he could hug me or not but I probably wouldn't be comfortable with it for now so we just sat there in silence. "What do we do about Johnny?"

"I don't wanna be near him ever again", I said. "I don't care what happens, I don't wanna share a room with him, I don't wanna sit next to him, I don't wanna be near him. If he won't leave the band, I'll leave."

"Matt, please", Charlie slowly began but he knew I was right. After something like this, we'd never be able to tour together ever again. It would be torture for me. We weren't even sure what damage he did to me mentally as I was still too shocked to realize what had happened to me. It was often the reason I was so calm in serious situations. The realisation only came a few days later.

I could hear the door next to us shut and I knew Johnny had returned. Pretty soon we could hear the conversation next door get loud.

"What do you mean, you guys switched rooms?!"

"We wouldn't have if you hadn't done that to him, you fucking asshole! What were you thinking?!"

"I fucking wasn't, alright? I don't even know where it came from. Why do you think I left? Because I fucking realized what I did! I'm already wishing I had a little more self-control but it happened, you know. I can't take it back, I can't erase it, I can't say sorry, I can't change the consequences. What do you want me to do?"

"You're turning yourself in. Rape is a serious offense. I want you to turn yourself in. Matty can decide whether he'll press charges but if you don't get arrested or get punished, I want you to seek a psychiatrist and get help because you're sick."

"I know. I know I'm sick. I'm sorry."

"Not me you should be apologizing to", Danny growled and I smiled. He was really there for me.

"I've done enough to him for now. I won't make him share a room with me just to apologise. I can't apologise. Nothing will make up for what I did. I need anger management"

"More than anger management."

"Yeah… I can't believe I turned into the thing I hate the most about this world", Johnny expressed and I closed my eyes, feeling the words but I could never forgive him. He may seriously regret what he did, I could never see him the same way again. He messed me up so bad after that day. I barely even talked to him anymore. You'd never see us sitting next to each other in an interview. I grew distant, as far away as possible. I wouldn't want him to mistake my friendship for romantic interest. I resorted into tweeting and American politics, much to the guys' annoyance but they knew why and they respected whatever I needed to feel better after that horrible day.

I can't say I ever heard Charlie cracking another joke about my sexuality after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel


	76. Did I Survive The Beating? (DKxCS, DMxJ3T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sequel to Exclusive Tour
> 
> requested by no one!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monster: enjoy!

A light flashes before the screen sputters awake, image still blurry before booting up entirely. A hand can be seen in front of it. It's setting up the camera. The hand retreats and the camera man appears in view. "Welcome back, my loyal followers and welcome to a video I'd like to call: Did I survive the beating?!"

Some odd clapping can be heard behind the camera. "Last time we solved the mystery of the cupcake, we had a naked Danny, Charlie and Da Kurlzz fucking in the bunks and a very, very vengeful Johnny. They ambushed me in the end and broke my fucking camera. That's why it took me so long to make this sequel. Because my camera was broken and I was broke as fuck so I couldn't pay for the repairs until now."

"And he's still whining about it!" a distant voice interrupts before you can hear laughter filling the entire bus. The host rubs his eyes and groans. "FUCK OFF GUYS! THIS IS MY VIDEO!"

The camera shakes as he takes it into his hands and the view changes from the back of the bus with the television to the bunks part and to the front of the bus where everyone is seated. Da Kurlzz has got his legs draped over Charlie's lap, the two cuddling up to one another. The next view shows the two of them in really, really close-up. Almost inside their noses until Matt makes an annoyed sound, put his hand over the view as he pushes it off. "Go fucking document something else, Funny!"

"Oh yeah!" the host cheers. "Last time we discovered the long lost relationship of Charlie and Da Kurlzz and we found out who bottomed over there but some recent rumours proved that we now not only have one couple aboard", camera makes a quick turn "BUT TWO!"

On the image you can see Johnny raising his eyebrow as he's not really interested, Danny close against his side, thumb in his mouth as he looks up from his comfortable spot against Johnny. The blue masked rapper puts a protective arm around the man and gives the camera a daring look. "Don't you fucking dare talk shit about Danny 3 Tears."

Camera abruptly switches to J-Dog. "We're outnumbered!"

"Maybe you should start dating as well", Danny murmurs, getting the camera in his face. He glares right into the lens as he says: "Fuck off. I haven't forgiven you for uploading my naked ass to Youtube."

"I'm a journalist, Danny, I gotta reveal the cold, hard truth. Even if that truth shrinks in the cold", the host replies, followed by laughter.

The singer's face flushes red as he punches Johnny in the arm "Don't laugh!"

"Sorry, babe", Johnny apologizes but it doesn't seem very legitimate since he's laughing throughout the apology. The singer folds his arms.

"Add it to your list, Funny. The new episode; Danny decides to quit fucking Johnny and gives him blue balls. Did that inspire his new mask or not?", a voice comes up behind the scenery. The camera quickly switches to the laughing face of Charlie who cringes right after he comes into view. "Shit, now all attention is on me again."

"So we've got Danny and Johnny fighting like little kids. Your turn, Charlie. What's your special power for this video?"

The bandana rapper wore a shit-eating grin as Matt covers his nose and storms off. "FUCK NO NOT A NUCLEAR ONE!"

Before they knew it, all of them wave their hands before their faces to make the horrifying stench of rotten eggs disappear. "Dude! Why would you drop a bomb like that?!"

"Because I've been drinking coconut milk with Jay again", Charlie laughs. The host turns the camera to himself, revealing his pale face as he lay on the floor. "Air! I need!"

"Don't exaggerate, Yoda!" someone behind the camera says. As the host gets up again and changes the view to J-Dog once more, a voice asks: "Where did Danny go?"

"Under the couch because of the toxic smell", comes the reply from a laughing Johnny, followed by "OW! What did you do that for?"

"Quit laughing at my misery."

All of this heard behind the camera as the view still shows a very bored J-Dog. The man suddenly notices he's being filmed and cocks his head. "Why are you filming me?"

"I haven't forgotten about the disaster of 2015."

"The disaster of 2015?"

"YOU ate my cupcake. I punished Johnny for it but you were the culprit. Accept my duel of death!" Funny Man calls out, throwing a plastic thing in his face. J-Dog assumed it was a glove but jumps away in disgust when it's actually a condom. "DUDE!"

"What? I couldn't find a glove to smack you with to a duel."

"So you throw a condom in my face? Whose is that anyway?" Jay asks, shocked. The camera points down at the abandoned condom before a hand picks it up. "Ew, it's all gooey and slippery!"

"That would have to be one of mine", Johnny says, his hand appearing to snatch it away. The host turns the view towards him where you can see him stuffing the plastic thing into his pocket. "Why is it so slippery?"

His face flushes red, together with Danny's as he murmurs: "Because it's for gay people."

"So?"

Charlie suddenly pops up: "Anal, dude. Gotta help a bit by making it slippery."

A moment of silence passed. "Danny takes it up the butt?"

"Yeah."

Funny Man gasped and pointed the camera at his own face. "This sure is a confessions edition! We've got Danny 3 Tears, Charlie's farts of Death, anal condoms and the confession of Danny taking it up the butt!"

"How is that a confessions edition? That's only one confession."

"Shut up. I'm not talking to you until we have our duel!" the host calls out to the intruder. The camera quickly switches to J-Dog's bored face. "What?"

"We need to fight! To DEATH!"

"Death? You want me to lay another one for you?" Charlie shouts, followed by five groans. "No! No! We'll just… Let's call it a truce, alright?"

The host switches the camera to point at his own face, the angle awkward as he sighs: "Let me answer the essential question. Yes, I survived the beating. Since J-Dog's asking for a truce for now, I suppose we could conclude this video; we've had the big reveal of Danny 3 Tears, Charlie's nuclear farts brought to you by Jay's coconut milk, anal condoms, Danny taking it up the butt and a truce for now. Next time on my channel. The Duel of Death: Fuck Truces!"

Before the screen turns black, you can hear a loud "Wait, what?!" coming from J-Dog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel!


	77. Silence (?x?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sad One-shot requested by guest
> 
> The pairing was requested as well but I don't like to spoil the pairing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monster: I do realize this one-shot is horrifyingly short but it works, doesn't it? It's an exception, really. Enjoy!

"I miss you, you know?"

Silence.

"You have no idea how hard it's been since you've been away", Yuma scoffed, kicking against a stray pebble on the ground and sinking his hands deep into his pocket. "Fuck, you can't even talk to me."

Silence once more.

"Fucking say something", he growled but he knew his attempts were futile. No words would come out. No words could come out. He slouched his shoulders, trying his best not to sink to his knees as he felt a sore feeling of defeat wash over him. He didn't know what to say anymore.

"I know I shouldn't miss you. I have a great life going on. I met a guy, yeah… a guy, Aron. I met him after you decided to leave me. We hit it off pretty well and I was a bit hesitant to start anything with him since well… you and I?"

Yuma shut his mouth and sighed. "We really had a great story, didn't we? We were so awesome. You got kicked out of the band for having too much of an opinion. You were way too passionate about getting famous by yourself and making your own music shine. You weren't ready to share your fame with others which is probably why you always referred to us as a crew rather than a band. You were still just a singer then. Fuck, Deuce, we had such an amazing life together. We could tour from city to city. Sure, we made a few mistakes… But I forgave you for your mistake with Gadjet, didn't I? You forgave me every time I wasn't there for you. We were awesome. We had each other's back when it mattered and there wasn't anything in the world that could crush us…"

Silence.

"Like I said. I met a guy. We've been going out since… about 2 months after you left. Yeah, I know, I'm moving on quickly, huh? I don't know. I don't think that's moving on quickly but he was able to relate to my sorrow, you know? We were just so careful when we were together."

Yuma took a deep breath as rain slowly dripped from the sky, down his face and soaking into his clothes. He quickly glanced over his shoulder to the man standing behind him and offered him a smile. The man returned the sad smile, slowly stepping closer to put a hand on his shoulder. "You can do it."

"Thanks", Yuma replied, turning back to Deuce right away. "I'm sorry I moved on. I'm sorry we had to end that way but you were the one who left so why would I have to remain hung up on you? Why? I was allowed to move on as soon as you made up your mind to leave me behind like that!

I still don't know why you did it. I still don't know why you decided to leave me like that. I hate it. I hate everything about it", Yuma ranted, feeling helpless but the arm on his shoulder tightened and dragged him slowly into a hug. "It's ok."

"No, it's not", Yuma snarled, breaking the embrace to turn back to the silent tombstone. "You died. Why should I pause my life for that?!"

"Jimmy, please…" came the soft begging voice from his boyfriend. Yuma clenched his fist, only to relax them again. "It's not ok. Aron and I had a great life together. We lived together, we loved each other. Everything was awesome and then he… Then I came home and he wasn't breathing. I don't get it. He didn't leave me a note, he didn't say goodbye. He didn't even give me a single reason to think he would kill himself like that. He even did it at home. Did he really want me to find him like that? Did he seriously want me to be scarred for life when I found him like that?!"

"I'm sure he didn't. I'm sure he loved you but Aron was never a normal guy. He wasn't happy and he really had a tough youth. He just… found an exit", his boyfriend tried to reassure him, taking his hand into his own. "He loved you."

"I loved him", Yuma replied. He closed his eyes, thinking and when he opened them again, he looked at his boyfriend. "What did I do to deserve an understanding boyfriend like you?"

"You were there. That's all you ever had to do."

"Other guys would flee if they heard me talk about my ex like that. Other guys wouldn't understand how I could tell my ex I loved him while they were standing right next to me. I don't get how you can bear to be with someone who loved another man that much."

"I can because I knew Aron. He's dead and it would be cruel of me to forbid you to love him. It would be cruel to tell you you can't visit his grave whenever you like. I wanted to visit his grave too, you know? He was such a good friend of mine but I never got to appreciate it until it was too late", his boyfriend sadly said, leaning his head on Yuma's shoulder. "So strange how the sorrow of losing Aron brought US together out of all people."

"I know", Yuma endorsed. "But I'm happy it did."

"Me too", Jay replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel!


	78. Lock Me Up (CSxTP)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie and Deuce were always a dysfunctional physical couple. Only they seemed to have forgotten how to make it work now that the years have passed.
> 
> Deuce x Charlie requested by a user

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monster: enjoy!

"Charlie, not nice to see you again", he grinned.

That stupid grin. He just wanted to smack it off his face. The bandana rapper raised an eyebrow, clearly not interested. "Go suck a dick, Deuce."

"Wasn't that your job? Tell me, Jordon. Do you treat Danny well?"

"Danny's a better singer than you'll ever be", Charlie growled, straining against the leather. "But is he better in other things?"

"Perv", the bandana rapper bit, tensing his shoulder as if he could shield himself. If only he could move more freely. "Now get lost. Seriously, go fuck yourself or something."

Deuce laughed mockingly. It was an annoying long sound and Charlie felt his fist itch. He shifted on his feet, feeling his heels become sore. "I'm telling you, Deuce. Get the fuck away from me. Stop claiming false remarks to bring us down. Are you that much of a fan of ours? You just have to make us famous by telling everyone you know?"

His laughter faltered. He cupped his chin. "I remember a time where your filthy mouth was put to a good use."

Charlie tried to bite his hand but he snatched it away. "Do you remember what happens to biters?"

"Do you know what happens to kidnappers?" Charlie shot, raising an eyebrow and he tugged at the leather straps around his wrists, keeping them firmly next to him.

Deuce rolled his eyes. "I didn't kidnap you. You came to me."

"You know what I mean."

The ex-lead singer grinned. "Your mind doesn't remember our times that well but I'm sure your body does."

He stepped closer and wrapped his cold fingers around his throat. "I see Danny's a sucker."

Charlie frowned in confusion and hissed when Deuce slapped him across the face. "Don't give me your fake surprised expression. I know Danny left that mark on your throat."

"You think I'm banging Danny?" he asked with mockery all over his face, earning himself another smack on the cheek. He groaned. "Fuck off."

Deuce traced his hands down to his naked chest. "You've trained since we parted. You used to be less fit. I didn't think you'd ever lose the baby fat."

Charlie shut his mouth wisely, biting back any remark he had left.

"At least you still got your cute face to make up for it", he grinned, pinching a red cheek before he returned to their previous spot. He moved down his abdomen. "I don't think you're banging Danny."

"You don't?" Charlie asked, looking up so he wouldn't have to see him anymore.

Deuce softly smirked to himself. "You can never be a dominant."

"The fuck?"

He palmed his boxers, feeling a half hard length hidden.

"Dominants don't get off on bondage. I think you're letting Danny fuck you."

The rapper made an annoyed sound, face reddening by the second. "You know nothing about me."

Deuce forced his face down to look at him and kissed his lips forcefully. The other wanted to bite but a soft memory reminded him not to. He could get vicious when bitten. Now he was still being nice. He broke the kiss and kissed down his neck, licking the dark mark that was already there. "I know enough about you to know this is your spot."

"Because there's already a spot there, you moron."

Deuce grasped his dick harshly. "What did I tell you about calling names?"

"It's disrespectful", Charlie murmured like a beaten dog.

The ex-lead singer smiled, softened his grip and stroked him softly up and down. He let out a sigh and closed his eyes at the sensation slumbering within himself. It felt like getting an itch scratched. He moved his wrists, feeling the leather tighten again. "Did you have to cuff my feet too?"

"I didn't know if you were going to fight me. Wanted or not, I'm doing this. I know your body remembers my touch", Deuce growled. He sped up a little, stroking harder. Any other time the rough touch would've hurt but then again Charlie couldn't deny he had a weird bondage fetish hidden underneath the bad ass attitude he built.

Deuce grazed his lips further down his neck and kissed his collarbone. "As long as you don't fight me, you won't feel pain."

A dark spark inside of the bandana rapper flickered to life, his amusement showing on his face. "What are you smiling at?"

"Nothing", he said, averting his eyes but still grinning.

Deuce squeezed his dick so hard he could feel the blood rush down there. He shut his eyes tightly, making a high-pitched noise. "Fuck, stop doing that!"

"What? Can't handle roughness?"

He felt a high pressure below. "I just don't like it."

"Then stop being so smug."

"Fine", Charlie bit and he let his breath escape when he released his dick. Deuce took it out of his boxers, stroked down, exposing the tip to the cool air and making him shudder. He softened his strokes, turning them into long feather light touches. Charlie bit his lip. "Do you have to tease?"

"I do."

He swiped up the fluid dripping out of the slit and rubbed it around the head before he returned to stroking him up and down. His hand tightened around it, turning his soft strokes into hard ones. He sped up until Charlie lost it and came over his hand. "Crap, that was way too soon."

"Don't be a bitch."

"It wasn't like it was before, though."

"What do you mean?"

"It's almost like you've forgotten how to do this with me."

Deuce took a deep breath. "Talking is for later. Now I first wanna do this right."

"Then dig into your memory. I know you've got a special place for our memories together."

"Stop."

"I'm trying to help."

"You're not helping!" Deuce shouted. He unlatched the straps around his wrists and bent down to undo his ankles. "I've had it. Why do you have to make this emotional comment when I'm trying to fuck you?!"

Charlie stumbled forward because of the sudden freedom and fell to his knees in front of him, his ankles still bound. "I'm sorry! I was trying to help!"

"You fail at it", he yelled. He grabbed a fistful of hair and made him look at him. "You've hurt me so fucking deep. How dare you fuck Danny now?"

"I dare to do a lot", Charlie shot.

"I don't wanna do this anymore."

The rapper took a deep breath, brought one of his hands up to caress his cheek. "Does it hurt that much?"

"I loved you", Deuce murmured. "Still do."

"Then let's start out easy."

"How?"

"You need me. Don't force into the old habits. Ease into it."

Deuce frowned but Charlie pulled him down and kissed him sweetly on the lips. He was hesitant at first but soon he relaxed and kissed him back. Their lips moving sweetly against one another. Deuce shut his eyes, still wearing a pained tension on his forehead. Charlie pushed him onto his back and leaned over him in between his legs. He never broke their kiss, tongues finding one another finally. Charlie steadied a hand next to his head to keep him from falling on top of him. He was about to pull back when Deuce snatched him back on top of him. "Oh no you don't. If you walk away now, I'm gonna break. Besides, don't let your boner go to waste."

"More like half a stiffy. Not really much of a turn on to have your ex screaming at you. Unless you're into it. Are you sure? We've never done it this way before."

"I'm sure", Deuce promised. "I'm rather wondering if you're able to do this."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you're used to being tied up and used instead of this?"

"Time for a change", Charlie chuckled. He kissed him a last time. "There's at least one thing like my previous role."

"What's that?"

The bandana rapper undid his belt and unzipped his pants. "I still get to suck."

"I always said you sucked", Deuce grinned but he flinched when Charlie squeezed him. "Not that fun when someone does it to you, now is it?"

He pulled down his boxers and took his soft dick into his mouth, making it harden slightly when it suddenly came into contact with his warm saliva. He pulled back the skin, revealing the darker tip. He licked across it and took him all the way into his throat. Deuce groaned. "You still got it."

Charlie moved his head back up and stroked the length to full hardness. "You haven't even felt my progress through the years."

"You've been sucking that much?"

"Always told me it was my best feature", the rapper murmured before he licked the underside of the length. "When was the last time you got blown?"

"Let's see. When did we break up?" Deuce asked in response.

Charlie chuckled and took his dick into his mouth again. He bobbed his head up and down, throat not even bothering to activate his gag reflex. He squeezed his balls slightly and moved his mouth all the way down, taking him all in. Deuce entangled his fingers into his hair and bucked his hips. "You did get better. A lot better. Crap, does your throat even have a gag reflex? What the hell?!"

Charlie moved back up again. "Jesus, could you just feel good instead of bitching about my gag reflex?"

"But you were unable to deep throat last time we did this!"

Charlie used his hand to stimulate him while they spoke. "I told you I got better at it. Come on. Six years have passed since we broke up. I think it's pretty obvious I got better at this shit."

"Fine", Deuce gave in. "Continue then."

Charlie hummed. "I think I'm gonna be a tease."

"Don't you dare", Deuce threatened. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Charlie smirked. "Ok fine, you're right."

He licked over the tip, making it wet and kneaded his balls softly, not squeezing too hard. He took more of it into his mouth moving his tongue along the shaft when he finally heard the other moan and climax into his mouth. He took the substance in and swallowed, cringing slightly. "Damn, you taste more bitterly than I can remember."

Deuce chuckled. "It makes me really uncomfortable when you say that."

"Why?"

"Because it means you've had other people to taste."

"I'm a whore, aren't I?" Charlie joked. He sighed, climbed up and nested himself against Deuce's chest. "We should talk instead of doing this."

"I know."

Charlie kissed his jaw. "I never meant to hurt you."

"I know."

"I'm not turned on anymore."

"I know", Deuce laughed and stroked his hair. "We're really unhealthy."

"Please. I've been fucking around non-stop. Don't talk about health in my presence."

Deuce's face faltered. "I don't like it when you talk about fucking someone else."

"We broke up."

"I know."

Charlie pushed himself up to look at him. "Does Deucie _wove_ me?"

"Shut up!"

The bandana rapper laughed and pressed a kiss on his forehead. "I love you too."

"I missed you."

"I know", Charlie teased, earning a slap to his shoulders. "Not that I don't enjoy to lay here naked on your carpet but shouldn't we get dressed?"

"Depends."

"Hm?"

"Are we back together?"

"We'll see. Let's take baby steps."

"Be honest with me for a second?"

"About?"

"Have you been fucking Danny?"

"No."

"Then how'd you get a hickey?"

"I didn't. Got hit by a paintball gun."

"Are you serious?" Deuce asked, bursting out laughing. They got up and got dressed. Deuce shook his head. "I can't believe you got that mark because of a paintball gun. Did Johnny hit you?"

"Yeah, he did. Right in the neck", Charlie said, smirking.

He couldn't do it. He couldn't break Deuce's heart again by telling him he'd been sleeping with Danny for a long time now. Lately he had noticed Danny lost interest in him. The new one had been eyeing Funny Man for a while now. It was time for Charlie to give up on that fling. His relationship with Deuce had been the most intense one, connecting on every level. Such a pity they had to break up at some point. He smiled.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Just. It's perfect. You by my side again."

"Fucking sappy bitch."

Yeah, they were on the same page.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel!


	79. The Edge (DKxJD)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all need someone to drag us away from the edge
> 
> Suicidal!Da Kurlzz x J-Dog requested by XAmriaX (and J-Dog who's not ruining someone's life requested by JazSixx)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monster: enjoy

My vision was swaying from side to side. A bit like my surroundings were tumbling but soon it snapped back in place and I gasped, suddenly conscious of where I was. I was standing on top of a very narrow ledge. I looked down, a height that could scare me to death but I wasn't really taking in what was going on. My eyes were unfocused as I balanced on top of the small edge. I took a step, arms stretched outwards to keep myself from falling. A fall from this height could kill me.

Would kill me.

I closed my eyes as I took another step, carefully, yet I slightly sped up my steps as if I was trying to create the possibility of falling. I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to fall. Would it break all my bones to hit to concrete like that? I kept wondering about it but I knew it wouldn't be wise to try.

I couldn't fall.

The saddest part was the fact that that thought, made me feel disappointed. I couldn't fall by accident. I'd have to jump if I wanted to test it.

My surroundings disappeared into thin air, fading to black in a swirling cocktail of emotions and colours before my eyes focused on the face of a man sitting in front of me. "You alright?"

"Yeah", I lied.

"You seemed pretty far out from what I could tell. Are you sure you're alright?" he asked and I nodded once more, feeling a small crack in the wall I put in between myself and his question. Please quit probing or I might spill all of my sorrows to you and it would make you either run or make you question my sanity.

Please don't tell me to find a psychiatrist when I tell you I've been really unhappy. I'm just trying to talk to you about my suicidal thoughts. Those were often things I thought when Jay would try to figure out what was going on inside my head.  
He couldn't know.

As much as I adored him, he wouldn't understand. No, that's not true. He would think he understood it all, just because he knew a few people who offed themselves because they were depressed so he'd act like he knew exactly how to fix me. Just go see a psychiatrist!

No.

I don't need to know what's wrong inside my head.

Fuck you very much.

"Matt?"

"Just leave me alone for a minute, alright?" I requested and Jay nodded half-heartedly, getting up to make his leave as I remained seated at the small table inside our bus. I covered my face in both palms of my hands, letting out a tired sigh. No, I wasn't tired. I was never actually tired but my own thoughts and actions often left me exhausted and frustrated since I seemed to deem myself unworthy of breathing. I'd be so hard on myself I could barely move.

Everything felt like a chore.

Everything was just so… tough. Even walking or putting on clothes felt like I was moving the world by doing them.

"Hey fag!" came the happy voice of Charlie and I instantly felt a smile creep up on my features. I was smiling so I must be happy, right? Wrong. It was a common mistake the happy people made when they saw someone depressed smile. Smiling is temporary, not evidence for someone's happiness. "Hey, Charlie."

"You're looking really blue, you ok?"

"I've been better but you know how it goes", I shrugged.

Despite the misconception people often had of my friendship with Jordon, we were amazing friends. Yeah, he mocked me and yeah I got annoyed quite often but when it mattered, he just had my back. He was always lowkey supporting me in whatever the fuck I did.

"I know", Charlie muttered. "You shouldn't be so hard on Jay. Just tell him when something's wrong."

"I can't. He's always acting like he's the professional when it comes to depression and suicide like that. He's not. He doesn't know what rages inside me sometimes. He doesn't because everyone's different and knowing one or two guys who killed themselves, isn't gonna help me. I don't need help either so he shouldn't get involved in my thoughts", I barked and Charlie sighed. "If you say so but it's not healthy, you know? You should tell him if you truly love him. You do love him, right?"

"I do. Unfortunately, I do", I whispered more to myself than to my best friend.

I had tried to keep Jay from my heart. God knows I tried so hard to keep him on an armlength but he kept pushing and clawing his way through my barrier. It was like he found a ladder to climb over my walls into my heart.

"Maybe I should talk to him after all", I thought aloud but as soon as the words left my mouth, Charlie stomped his fist on the table. "Great idea! I'll go get him for you. I saw him sit down up front next to the driver."

"No no no, wait, Charlie, I-…"

Too late.

Charlie already made his way over to Jay, tapping his shoulder and beckoning for him to come to me. Jay looked over his shoulder at me with a smile and I shrugged as if I granted him permission to come over to me again after asking him to leave me alone. He quickly made his way over to me, on his way stumbling over Johnny's stretched out legs and crashing partially into Danny who cried out in pain. The soft cry made Johnny glare at Jay as he looked up from his phone. "Watch where you step, Jay", he growled defensively, arm wrapped tightly around Danny who snuggled closer and closed his eyes to resume his little nap.

Fuck, they were cute.

Jay apologised and sat down in front of me. "I just pissed off Johnny and hurt Danny with a single step. Try to have worse bad luck than me, dude."

"Charlie's worse", I smiled, voice a little raw as I tried to speak but I cleared my throat before continuing. "Charlie managed to trip over the phone wire of Johnny which sent his phone flying. Then he fell, smacking Funny's joint out of his hands and he managed to fall in my lap, elbow in my family jewels."

"Fuck, that's definitely worse. Johnny must've killed him", Jay chuckled and I smiled along with him. His smile melted as he reached out a hand to touch mine. "You're so much cuter when you smile. Why don't you more often?"

"You know why, dude. I'm fucking depressed. Everything hurts, everything's pushing me down. You know I've been like this for a while."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Because I can't. You always think you know the "cure" like talking about it, seeing a psychiatrist and so on. They're not cures, Jay. Just postponing my execution."

"Matty, don't say that", he gasped, gripping my hand more tightly. "I lost enough people to depression. Don't make me lose my boyfriend too. You're loved and you're amazing. If you can't tell you are, then fuck, I will keep telling you. I know I'm not an expert when it comes to suicide but I've got experience when it comes to the subject so I might be able to offer you some solace."

"Thanks, Jay. I really appreciate the effort", I smiled, feeling relieved as he finally knew and I was able to breathe again. He was there for me and he didn't act like he knew everything on the subject for once. It made me believe in a better end. I stared off into the distance, eyes unfocused once more as my thoughts drifted away.

My vision was swaying from side to side. A bit like my surroundings were tumbling but soon it snapped back in place and I gasped, suddenly conscious of where I was. I was standing on top of a very narrow ledge. I looked down, a height that could scare me to death but I wasn't really taking in what was going on. My eyes were unfocused as I balanced on top of the small edge. I took a step, arms stretched outwards to keep myself from falling. A fall from this height could kill me.

Would kill me.

I closed my eyes as I took another step, carefully, yet I slightly sped up my steps as if I was trying to create the possibility of falling. I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to fall. Would it break all my bones to hit to concrete like that? I kept wondering about it but I knew it wouldn't be wise to try.

I couldn't fall.

"Matty?" a voice called and I turned around on the ledge, facing his gentle features as he was standing on the edge with me, reaching a hand out to me as he said: "Let's go home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel!


	80. Pressure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They told me I could be anything, so I became sexy
> 
> a Danny-centered life story, summary requested by HUshipper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monster: Hi guys! Since HUshipper's been my main support, commenting on every single chapter, I decided to end this April Dump with 2 of her requests. This one's the first. Enjoy!

Pressure is often something that makes people crash and burn. We do certain things we'd never do if we weren't pressured into it. It's like a child trying to be straight for their parent or a kid smoking a cigarette so his friends would deem him worthy. We almost can't believe the stupid things we do just to ease the pressure or just to be liked. Though something we often don't realize, is that the pressure never disappears. There's always someone or something pressuring you to do something you don't want. It might be teachers, trying to get you to finish an assignment but it could be a partner trying to pressure you into commitment. It wasn't something that only happened to children, yet we were always so condescending like "I don't let anything pressure me."

Yeah, you do. Everyone does.

Unfortunately, so did I. I was a very handsome man early on in life. In my teenage year, people already praised me for being beautiful and I enjoyed the attention. People told me I could be an actor or a model. They said I could be anything so why couldn't I just be sexy for once?

I was but as I grew up, the pressure increased as people kept telling me to give modelling a shot. I wanted to give it a try but I was scared of rejection. I was just so scared I'd be told I wasn't pretty enough to become a model. When I finally admitted I had tried out for a gig as a model, everyone around me told me I really deserved to be one. Again, they told me to be an actor or to be on the front page of a magazine. They could see me on billboards and posters, just because I was beautiful.

My parents didn't want me to be a model. They always said I had a beautiful voice and they wished for me to be a singer, to study at the Los Angeles Music Academy but I wouldn't listen and I gave Hollywood a shot.

Maybe I shouldn't have listened because I sure never realized how hard it would be to give Hollywood a try. Not only did I have to move away from home into the center of Hollywood but I also had to find a manager to represent me in auditions and stuff like that. Hollywood was a lot more complicated than I ever imagined.

When I moved there, I got to share an apartment with a Hollywood native inhabitant called Jorel who was in a band. Besides occasional hello's and goodbye's we never really said anything to one another. He had his part of the apartment, I had mine.

I never considered him a friend either. He was really into music so maybe it would've ended differently if I had followed my parents' advice to get into the Music Academy of Los Angeles.

Maybe.

Who would be able to tell?

After finally finding a few auditions, I tried and I tried so hard but the life of modelling and acting proved to be a lot tougher than I anticipated. Not only was I told I was horrible at acting but arriving in the world of models turned me into a mediocre appearance. While I'd been hot all my life, I seemed to be only average in the world of models.

I tried so hard and people told me I would have to play dirty if I ever wanted to make it big. Playing dirty didn't only mean picking up a snide personality and sassy behaviour but it would also mean, be willing to step way below my standards to get the job.

The girls who gave me that advice once always giggled whenever they talked about or referenced it. At first I never really knew what they meant by that but I shook it off rather quickly to focus on trying to make myself fit for the part a little more.

I'd be the happiest man whenever someone wanted me to model for them but there weren't many opportunities and soon I realized I would have to find a way to pay for the bills of the apartment. Jorel managed to pay for my part once or twice but after that, he was getting impatient and rather rude when it came to understanding my problems.

The problems caused me to become a little sleepless and not only did Jorel's understanding cease but he kept calling me "undead" and I didn't like it. One time I asked him what it meant and he simply laughed at it.

"I've seen guys and girls like you. All hopeful, trying to make it big in Hollywood but then they fail, they run out of money, they barely sleep and they just fall into a black hole. You'll be just like them, just watch", he told me that night and I took offense in his words.

I promised myself to better my life, finding a part-time job as a waiter at a restaurant while I didn't have any auditions for jobs. It wasn't my dream but it would do for now. I would have to suffice since I was behind on the rent. The next month Jorel asked me for this month's rent and I was able to deliver it. He managed to squint his eyes at the previous two months and I promised he'd get the monthly rent every time plus a little extra to make up for those two months.

I kept my promise but soon exhaustion caught up with me as I was juggling them both and barely got any time off to see my family and friends. One day I appeared at work so dishevelled, they actually fired me and I lost my source of income once again since my modelling career still wasn't hitting it off.

Having lost everything to make the modelling career work, I took up acting once again and it got me a gig right away. Ever since I'd been playing there, only there was a catch.

"Danny, you're up in five minutes", came a voice and I nodded but the door to my room was already closed. I was ready for the show. I checked my clothing in the mirror, adjusted it a little bit before sighing deeply.

It was time to shine.  
My whole life I was told to be an actor and I deceived myself with the thoughts that it would be easy, that I could make it, that I wouldn't have to work for it at all but I was so wrong. Everything about this world was so hard and complicated. When money and sleep became an issue, I finally quit the modelling dream and tried to pursue acting, winding up in this place but like I said, there's a catch.

I didn't have to act. I just had to do what I was best at; being sexy.

I became a stripper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel


	81. Do I Have To? (JDxTP)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> slightly homophobic Deuce x J-Dog
> 
> requested by HUshipper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monster: Thank you to those who bothered to stick around this entire month. It's been a great April Dump but this was the final Dump one-shot since I finally reached 30 new one-shots. Next weekend I'll resume the weekly updates, still updating the one-shots of course so keep the requests coming! enjoy!

"That's it. I'm cancelling the show tonight", Charlie called out after I tried to sing but failed. Unfortunately, I came down with the flu last night so performing tonight would prove to be too exhausting for me. Not only that but my throat was so raw I could barely force a few words out of my mouth, let alone sing. Sure, it was yet another disappointment but somehow, I felt free now that I'd get a night to rest and get better. The guys took the opportunity to go out and party one more night before they'd try again tomorrow to see if I was doing any better.

"You'll be fine, right?" Johnny called out to me and I shrugged. "I think I will", I replied but as I tried to stand to get a glass of water, I could see black dots dancing before my eyes as I felt light headed, slowly falling down when J-Dog caught me. "No, Deuce, you won't so quit trying to be a big boy and let me take care of you tonight."

"Awe, they're so cute together", Funny Man sarcastically stated before leaving as he laughed it off, Da Kurlzz following him and rolling his eyes as they left. Charlie was the last one to get out the door, looking back at them. "You sure you're ok with staying behind, Jay?"

"I am, I am. Don't worry about me. Don't get too drunk, alright?"

"I won't but Johnny on the other hand…"

"Hey!" came the insulted shout from the man outside when Charlie snickered and closed the door behind him. Jay shook his head and looked at me. "How are you feeling?"

_Kinda fuzzy?_

"I'm ok. I just wanted to get a glass of water but since I haven't eaten all day, I think it might be a lot tougher than I expected", I replied with a grin. Jay smiled back at me and put me on the couch. He covered me with a blanket and tucked the ends underneath my feet and arms so I wouldn't be able to escape. "Let me take care of you, then. I love it when people need my assistance!"

While speaking those words, he leaned forward over the counter to get a glass and managed to pour some water in it.

"You love being useful, don't you?" I asked, closing my eyes so I wouldn't look at him anymore. There was something hypnotizing about Jay's movements sometimes. Almost like they were choreographed but it was probably just my mind playing tricks on me again.

"I do", Jay chimed, coming back with a glass of water for me.

"Thanks", I said, taking it from him after fighting the blanket off. "I can't believe you gave up on a night of drinking to take care of me."

Jay shrugged. "You need it, dude. You're my best friend. What kind of a person would I be to leave you behind like this?"

I closed my eyes again, chasing away the warm feeling in my chest when he called me his best friend. Go away. Just go. Think about death and despair, make the feeling disappear, please. It was something I seemed to be thinking a lot lately, especially with J-Dog around. He stared at me and put a hand on my forehead. "You're flustered. How's that fever?"

"I'm fine", I grumbled, swatting his hand away. "Just don't do that motherly thing you always do."

"What? Feel your forehead?"

"Yeah."

Jay raised an eyebrow at me but I glared back at him and he sighed, caving in as he got up. "Call me if you need me."

He made his way to the back of the bus, probably to sit on the couch and watch some television, I didn't really know but the lack of his presence bothered me for some reason. I frowned to myself. Being ill always made me a lot more vulnerable than I already was and lately I sure had been a little weak when it came to the presence of my best friend.  
It was like I needed him around to keep me from going insane.

"Jay?!"

Oh fuck me.

"Yeah?"

No. Fucking shut up. Don't do it.

I swear if you say it…

"I need you."

FUCK!

I warned you!

Jay came rushing back, eyebrows raised as soon as he noticed nothing was wrong with me. "What for?"

"I don't know", I muttered, head turning to the side in embarrassment as I didn't dare to admit anything. It wasn't fucking cool. It wasn't cool to need your best friend closer like that. I fucking hated it and it was fucking unnatural.

_Don't be a fucking faggot._

The idea startled me a little but when Jay cleared his throat, I realized he was still awaiting my explanation. "Uh…"

"Aron… Are you sure you're ok?"

"Not really", I admitted. "Look, don't make a big deal out of this but I kinda like your presence, alright? So just sit down with me and stay here. I don't like it when you're away."

Jay raised an eyebrow. "I went to the back. I didn't go far."

"I know, I know but I like your presence closer to me, you know? I wanna talk to you and when you go there, I can't and it makes me a little frustrated."

The rapper chuckled. "Deuce, if I didn't know you any better, I'd say you have a crush on me."

"No I fucking don't!"

My reaction came out way harsher than I intended it to and he noticed it too. He frowned at me. "Of course you don't… do you?"

"NO! I'm not a fucking fag."

"Deuce, it would be totally ok if you were but you seem to be pretty against it."

"I don't wanna be."

"You don't get to choose", Jay replied confused. "But you're not?"

I folded my arms. "I might be…"

"You…might be what? Gay or into me?"

"Hm..."

"Deuce?!" Jay complained. "Don't leave me hanging here. Just get over your pride and tell me already. I won't fucking kill you over it."

"Maybe both", I murmured to myself, refusing to fully agree since it was kinda awkward but yeah, it was true. I'd been feeling more than friendly towards my best friend and it was even worse now that I was ill.

"Dude, it's ok. Both options are ok. I mean, love's love right?" Jay responded, suddenly slipping back into his happy self from before, all seriousness slipping from his features and I cocked my head. "That's rejection, isn't it?"

"No, it's suspense", Jay laughed. "Would I be into you or not? Yours to figure out."

I smirked. "What? You want me to kiss you?"

"Fuck no, you're sick. I don't wanna catch anything", Jay mocked me but when I shot him a glare, he laughed at it.

I suppose it was a little funny and maybe, being a fag… I mean, being gay, wasn't so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel


	82. Good Grief (CSxDM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not revealing the summary because this subject is hated by a lot of people but I tried to take said hated subject and twist it into something more... heartfelt and real. I hope you'll agree with me on that.
> 
> Charlie x Danny summary requested by teamdannyscene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monster: I have only a few words to say to this fic. It was a joy to write and I'm proud of the way I wrote it. It's also one of my longest one-shots ever. Enjoy

"Someone's gotta take Danny home", Jay announced like he expected one of them to magically rise to their feet and be like "oh me! Me! Pick me!"

No one ever liked to take Danny home after a drunk night. Definitely not when he'd been drinking to his heart's content. It wasn't really his fault that night. More… Johnny's. The blue masked rapper had insisted on drinking Danny underneath the table, literally. Danny sat down on the floor underneath the table of the small booth at the club. Jay automatically stared at Charlie. "Please?"

"No."

"Pleaaase?"

Charlie sighed and put down his cup. "Fine. Danny?"

"Yesss?"

"Will you please come home with me?"

Danny rose to his feet, head hitting the table as he got up and embraced Charlie "YES!"

It was no secret Danny got way more affectionate when he was drunk but this was getting ridiculous. Charlie rolled his eyes. "See you guys soon."

He put his arm around Danny and left, heading home with the man. Once he would be sound asleep, Charlie could join them but any drunker than this would've been bad for the singer. Once his drunk low had been reached, he had to leave or he'd make fatal mistakes. No one wanted his marriage to be ruined.

"You're like a big baby", Charlie commented, Danny leaning heavily against him, breath hot in his ear. "You're kinda cute, Charlie."

"Just shut the fuck up, Danny", Charlie snapped back at him. "I don't wanna hear that shit from you so don't say it again, alright?"

The singer stopped walking, merely a few feet away from his very own driveway. "That was so rude…"

"What?"

"You told me off", Danny cried out, almost pitiful that Charlie felt bad for the man but then he remembered just how wasted he was. He would barely remember anything, let alone this stupid conversation. "Danny, get your fucking drunk ass moving again or I swear I'll hurt you…"

Danny shook his head stubbornly, stumbling and almost falling to the floor as his mind couldn't keep up with the booze. "No. Make it up to me."

"Jesus for fuck's sake… How?"

He stuck out his arms. "Hug me."

Charlie pinched the bridge of his nose and embraced the brunette momentarily but as soon as he tried to pull away, Danny snatched him closer again, face pressed into the shoulder of his smaller frame. "You smell good!"

"Danny… I will drop you like a retarded baby if you don't fucking let go now."

"But I love you", Danny cooed and Charlie could feel some of his anger melt away. He made a mental note that he'd have to kill Jay later for doing this to him once again. They always took Danny home to keep him from making mistakes but sending Charlie was the worst mistake he could make. "Good for you, Danny, now move."

Danny whined and continued to march towards his own house, not nearly swaying as much as you'd expect from him. Charlie rubbed his face tiredly. He was the worst mistake Danny could make. "For fuck's sake, don't tell me I'm actually falling for this guy."

He could feel the tickling sensation in his body where the singer had touched him. Fuck.

Danny pointed at his house. "HEY! This is where I live!"

"No shit", Charlie called out. "Where did you think we were going?"

"… Candyland?"

"Jesus, Danny", Charlie groaned. "Why do you insist on taking Johnny on?"

"Because it might impress you", the singer hushed, suddenly closer to Charlie, arms wrapped around his right arm as he hung onto it childishly. "I want you to love me too, Charlie."

"Trust me, Danny, I do", Charlie sighed. "Just please, stop."

The singer leaned his head on Charlie's shoulder, feeling the bone hit his chin with every step they took. There was no way that was comfortable but the singer insisted it. Charlie fumbled the key out of Danny's pocket when the singer provided to be utterly useless to reach out to keys or phone. He put it in the lock and opened the door for the two of them. "Go. Sleep."

Danny shook his head. "Nu'uh, I want you to come with me. Come, come", the singer whispered with a lot of spit while walking inside backwards, beckoning the rapper to come in. Charlie rolled his eyes and stepped into the house, not knowing it would change his life forever.

Don't even ask how it happened but Charlie had lost Danny when he stepped inside and closed the front door. Suddenly the singer was nowhere to be seen. "Danny?"

A chuckle came from the other room. Charlie eventually found Danny on the couch in the living room, patting the seat next to him. The bandana rapper shrugged and sat down as the singer wished. If he'd defy him, he'd only grow angry and NOT sleepy.

"What's up?"

"I really think you're the nicest out of aaaaaall five of them", Danny said with a wide gesture of the hands. Charlie chuckled. "Thanks. You're my favourite lead singer."

"And your only one!"

"Deuce was one too, remember?" the rapper asked but Danny didn't seem to pay attention. He leaned his head on Charlie's shoulder. "Won't you stay?"

"I'll stay until you're asleep, Danny."

"Good", the singer smiled, snuggling closer to the other. "Then I'll get comfortable."

Charlie swallowed a lump in his throat. "Alright."

Danny pushed himself up from the couch and sat down more in Charlie's lap to which the rapper frowned. "Could you…not?"

"But I want to, Charlie", Danny whined, head hidden in the crook of his neck. How could anyone say no to that?

Charlie sighed, completely caught off guard when Danny whipped his head up and kissed him.

"DANNY! What the hell?!"

"I'm sorry", the singer cried out. "I just want to… Please, Charlie? I want you to like me. No one has to know."

"Danny, just go to bed."

"No."

"Danny…"

The singer straddled Charlie's lap. "Please, Charlie. I know you're curious too. I wanna… what we can do… together."

The bandana rapper closed his eyes, barely giving his consent as the singer dipped down to find his lips, a soft kiss at first, soon more aggressive as he pushed Charlie down on his back.

Charlie really was the worst mistake he could make.

* * *

Charlie realised his mishap too late.

Early in the morning he woke up, feeling rather ashamed to find himself entangled with other limbs that did not belong to him. He pondered how they had the sense to move to the bed but not to realise it was a mistake that shouldn't have happened. Charlie rolled over, got up, found his clothes and cast a glance at the sleeping singer. Would he remember anything at all?

He sure hoped he didn't.

"Dude, why the hell didn't you come back?" Funny Man asked, catching Charlie so deep in thoughts the man dropped his coffee to the floor. "Oh fuck… I didn't mean to startle you."

"No… No it's fine. I'm sorry. I was just… thinking."

"About?"

Charlie looked up at his best friend. "Thinking. Not sharing."

"Alright. Why didn't you answer your phone?"

Oh fucking fuck… "I think I left it at Danny's", Charlie mused. "I'll have to go retrieve it later today. I think the kid's sleeping right now."

"I bet. Was he an easy sleeper last night?"

"No. He said he needed me to stay", the bandana rapper replied, sharply drawing the line between what he'd tell and what he wouldn't tell. Funny nodded. "Alright. God, Johnny should've never asked him to compete."

"Tell me about it", Charlie thought but he carefully kept his actions to himself.

Charlie had sweaty palms and it bothered him. Danny was a good friend, why would it suddenly change?  _Because you fucked him sore, you stupid asshole._

Just push the fucking button. The bandana rapper rang the bell, feeling anxious. Danny only awoke a while ago as he opened up dishevelled. He shielded his eyes from the light. "Charlie, hey", he murmured with bedroom voice. It was too low.

"Had a rough night?"

"Don't quite remember, my back hurts and my butt's a bit sore so I'm guessing I fell", Danny replied, letting him in. "What are you doing here?"

"I lost my phone."

"And?"

"Thought you might have it", Charlie replied, making his way upstairs to go retrieve his phone as he knew exactly where it was. Danny followed him upstairs surprised when he arrived in the bedroom. He stared at the rapper from the doorstep, slowly connecting the dots. "No way…"

Charlie straightened his back, turning to the singer. "What?"

"You fucking bastard… Were you really planning on keeping me in the dark about this fucking shit!"

"Danny?"

"Don't play fucking dumb, you piece of shit."

"I was gonna tell you! Just not… when you just awoke?"

Danny rolled his eyes, arms folded. "Great. That's bullshit. You fucking asshole. I can't believe you'd…"

"Hey, hey! Cease the insults", Charlie defended. "You ASKED for it!"

"I WAS FUCKING DRUNK!"

Charlie remained silent. The hard eyes of Danny drilling into him.

"I have no excuse", Charlie replied. "I… You…"

The singer averted his eyes. "You ruined both mine and your own marriage."

"You told me no one had to know", Charlie murmured. "I don't know if it still counts."

"It has to", Danny said. "You were sober, Charlie. Why?"

"I've got a weak spot for you", the bandana rapper admitted. "But I can't justify it."

The singer looked down, eyes darting in between anything in his vision. He didn't know what to think of anything at that moment. "Let's forget it ever happened then. Both our marriages stand, we just pretend it never happened. Did you tell anyone?"

"No", Charlie replied. "Maybe it's for the better."

"Yeah", Danny sighed. "This can never happen again."

"Never."

* * *

"Danny?!"

The faint, muffled noise made the singer slowly open his eyes. He blinked against the harsh sunlight and yawned into his fist as he stretched out his arms. He coughed shortly, feeling his stomach object to any further moves. He felt nauseous. Sick?

He didn't really know what it was but he felt bad for sure. He glanced at the clock; 11 am. Did he really sleep until 11am? He was supposed to be in the studio at 9 so why didn't his alarm kick in around 8?

Danny checked his phone, alarm clock showing up on his screen as it seemed like he'd just ignored it when it went off.

"Danny!?"

The singer jolted, suddenly aware of the voice that woke him up. Where did it come from? He rolled over in bed, suddenly comfortable again and any thoughts of leaving his bed, left his mind.

Soon the door to his bedroom opened as his visitor probably found the spare key underneath the doormat. "Are you still in bed? Really? We're supposed to be working on the new record, you fucking… Are you ok?"

"Yeah", Danny croaked. "Sorry, I must've slept through my alarm. I'm kinda nauseous."

"Are you sick?" Johnny asked, hand coming up to the singer's forehead, leaving him clueless as it didn't feel particularly warm. "You don't seem to be sick."

"Probably ate too much last night or something stupid like that", Danny reassured the older man before sitting up to meet him. "It's been two hours since I had to be in the studio. Did you really come search for me only now?"

"We called you plenty of times already", Johnny shrugged and Danny checked his phone with a frown. "Fucking 32 missed calls?!"

"Yeah, we thought you'd gone missing", Johnny chuckled. "Anyway, get up, get dressed. I'm driving you to the studio. If you're not feeling well, you can just lie down on the couch. Charlie will take care of you."

The singer's face turned sour. "No thanks."

Johnny got up, watching the singer stand up as well and gather fresh clothes, only to disappear into the bathroom. "What's up with you two anyway? You've been cold to each other for three weeks straight."

"Just let it be, Johnny, you wouldn't understand", he replied, combing his hair fully dressed before gazing approvingly into the mirror. "Decent enough?"

"More than decent", Johnny choked back, a smile on his face. "Come on, princess, let's go."

"Don't call me princess. You make it seem gay", Danny objected but Johnny only smirked. "Would you mind seeming gay?"

"Not really", he admitted.

The pair made their way to Johnny's car when Danny yelled "Shotgun!"

"You don't get to call shotgun when you're the only passenger, dipshit", Johnny grumbled at the singer who shrugged and took up the front seat. "You should ALWAYS call shotgun because it should be a habit. As soon as you see the car, call shotgun."

"We all know the rules to shotgun", Johnny sighed, driving onwards to the studio where the guys would wait for them.

"If a passenger is dressed as a pirate, the passenger will be granted shotgun without hesitation", Danny recited with a chuckle.

"If the driver does not agree on the result, he may shout 'reload!' just once as a shotgun can fire twice", Johnny continued, rolling his eyes.

"Shotgun can only be called after a deed is done", Danny chimed.

"If the passenger calling shotgun returns to the building where the deed was done, shotgun must be repeated", Johnny sighed in a monotonous voice.

Danny's smile melted. His hands brought up to his stomach as his face turned sour. "Johnny…"

"What?"

"Please stop the car, I gotta… Oh God."

Johnny hit the brakes, driving to the side of the road where Danny flung open the door, only to throw up into the grass just in time. The blue masked rapper glanced over at the singer. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fucking throwing up, what the fuck do you think, Johnny?!"

"You must be sick after all. Food poisoning?"

"Probably", Danny replied, spitting on the ground before closing the door again and wiping his mouth on his sleeve. "God, that was nasty."

"What did you have for dinner last night?"

"Pizza", the singer murmured. "The last one in the freezer. Reese is coming back tonight from her parents with Scarlett."

"Husband home alone with freezer dishes. The classic story of an American marriage", Johnny chuckled. "I know the feeling. The moment Asia leaves, I'm like a fucking toddler in the house."

"I admire Da Kurlzz for it."

Johnny pulled up in the parking lot and got out. "I'm telling you, lie down on the couch while we record this shit, alright? You're sick."

"Fine", Danny sighed, walking inside the hallways into the studio.

"Daniel!" Jay called out to him. The singer smiled, finding the couch right away. When the guys looked at him questioningly, Johnny said: "Ill."

"Oh poor Danny", Funny Man cooed exaggerated, pinching his cheek as he sat next to him. "Lay down. Let uncle Funny take care of you."

"More like daddy Funny", Charlie commented. "Congratulations, dude."

"Yeah, congrats on the pregnancy."

"Thanks guys."

"Was it an accident?"

"Charlie!"

The rapper shrugged. "I'm curious."

"Not telling", Funny glared. "Just be happy I'm gonna be a baby daddy."

"You should be. Being a daddy is a really fun thing", Danny added into the conversation before he felt his stomach take a nasty turn again. He ran for the trashcan and threw up, losing most his dinner from last night for a second time.

"Dude, food poisoning?"

"I think so. God, I feel sick."

"Lay down then!" Funny Man insisted. "Let daddy Funny cuddle you."

"Great", Danny chuckled as he lay down on the couch, head on Funny's lap. He looked down to his feet, carelessly and harshly throwing his legs into Charlie's lap with a glare.

"Dude, that hurt!"

"Quit whining", Danny bit, venom in his voice. "It's just my feet."

Charlie rolled his eyes, putting a hand over the legs and keeping them from falling off his lap. Most of their recent fighting was caused by an angry Danny rather than Charlie. The bandana rapper shrugged every insult off.

Da Kurlzz took the trashcan and put it next to Danny. "I'll leave that there so you won't have to dash for it again."

"Thanks, Matt", Danny said with a smile before leaning into the trashcan for a third round.

"What the hell did you eat."

"Nothing! Well, I ate pizza last night?"

"Can't be the cause of your poisoning."

"If you were a woman, I'd say you're pregnant."

"Good one", Danny made a face at Funny Man. "Just because you've grown ovaries ever since dating Anna, doesn't mean I'll grow a uterus."

"You sure bitch like you've got one", Funny Man teased, ruffling his hair but Danny laughed. "Dick."

There was absolutely no way a man like Danny could ever be pregnant.  
It was unheard of.

Stupid to suggest it.

Right?

* * *

"I gained weight", Danny murmured to himself as he looked in the mirror. He ate too much that night as well so maybe the pounds he put on on the scale could be blamed by his hunger that evening. He covered his stomach with a hand, feeling better and letting the hand slip lower to his abdomen. For some reason, his abs weren't there as much as they used to last week. It was like he was slowly developing a layer of fat over his muscles while he never ceased to work out or didn't even eat anything nasty sugar-y or fat.

Wasn't he supposed to lose weight if he was suffering from food poisoning? How long did food poisoning last anyway? He'd been throwing up every now and then for a week. It was driving him insane. He had to look it up to be sure.

The singer sat down on his bed, Reese sound asleep on the other half of the bed as he looked up the duration of food poisoning. The first few sentences made him roll his eyes.  _The duration of food poisoning depends on the symptoms and the food you ate._ Yeah yeah but is there like… an average or something? His eyes skimmed the text when he halted.  _Mostly lasts one or two days without needing medical care._

It wasn't food poisoning.

Food poisoning didn't last a week.

The singer grew restless. Nausea, gaining weight… He recalled every single time he had to throw up that week. Always before one pm. Always in the morning. An uneasy feeling creeped up his spine.  _Morning sickness?_

He swallowed the fear and decided to just sleep. Sleep it off, maybe he was just coming down with a rare form of the flu that didn't involve a fever or any muscle pain. Maybe. He'd deal with it in the morning but as expected, he woke up around five am, hurling last night's dinner into the toilet as Reese crouched next to him, rubbing his back in circles. "Maybe you should go see a doctor."

"I'm fine", Danny wheezed. "I don't need to see a doctor."

"Have it your way", she sighed, kissing his cheek lightly before leaving to go get a glass of water.

Once again morning sickness. Danny licked his lips, staring into the bowl.  _What if… I know it's impossible but what if?_

He was getting paranoid. He saw way too many theories on men experiencing female stuff. He needed to be sure he was just being paranoid. As Reese left for work and Scarlett was brought to school, Danny made his way to the pharmacy, fingers thrumming the counter nervously as he awaited his package. It seemed to take forever until the lady finally handed him the box with a strange look in her eyes.  _Probably didn't expect ME to come get that kind of a thing._

For as long as Danny could remember, he'd been obsessing over mystery diagnoses. TV series always fascinated him whenever they spoke about rare conditions no one had ever even heard of. Other people get obsessed over horror stories with the negative effect that they can't sleep at night. Danny's negative side effect was that he'd always fear the worst whenever he felt the least pain. Ever seen House MD? Yeah, bad shit happens quickly, doesn't it?

The singer settled inside his own house in the bathroom, feeling stupid for actually going along with his paranoia but he had to be at ease. He wanted to rule out the worst possibilities. He put the stick on the sink, trying to come up with any other diagnose for his morning sickness, weight gain and sudden exhaustion all the time.  _Something less farfetched as pregnancy. There's a bigger possibility you've got cancer._

He sighed, feeling stupid as all nerves left his body. A man could never be pregnant. He rolled his eyes at himself, picking up the stick to put it in the trash when he spotted the result.

Well fuck.

* * *

"In California, we're dreaming!" Funny and Charlie sung very off pitch at the same time in the studio when J-Dog was about to get into the recording room. He rolled his eyes at both of them when Da Kurlzz turned to Johnny. "Where's Danny?"

"I think he's coming. I hope I won't have to go wake him again. He's been really sick for the past few days", Johnny replied, worried look in his eyes.

At that moment Danny walked into the room, looking slightly dishevelled. Funny put his hands up. "Danny! Come join us. We'll take good care of you."

"No thanks, Funny, I need to talk to Charlie", Danny mused, more quiet than usual. "Can I talk to you in private?"

Charlie frowned. The singer hadn't spoken to him in four weeks. What did he want now?

He followed the older man outside the studio into the hallways until the guys were completely out of hearing range and sight. "I need to talk to you."

"About?"

"You know what."

Charlie folded his arms. "Really? You've been fucking drop-dead cold to me for weeks now but suddenly you wanna talk about it? No, Danny, we've been pretending it didn't happen and things are going fine. Just let it be."

"No, Charlie, you don't get it."

"I do get it", Charlie interrupted. "Haven't we been through enough? This band has gone through heaven and hell with one singer already. Don't make us go through this with another singer. I don't want us all to fall apart because we can't get along. Just drop it. It never happened", the bandana rapper glared, biting back in a way Danny never expected. He never thought his mean actions of the past few weeks would elicit such a reaction out of the younger man.

Danny nodded. "Alright."

* * *

The next few weeks were rough on Danny. He couldn't talk to anyone about it. Reese wouldn't believe him or would just call him out on cheating on her. Charlie didn't want to hear him out. Who would ever believe him anyway? A pregnant man? Impossible. Something like that only happened to Transgender men. Not to a straight – bisexual? – male like himself. He was born as a man with testicles and a penis. Not with a uterus or ovaries. How could he look like a man but have the reproductive organs of a female? Even stranger, he had a daughter which meant he did have the male reproductive organs. Did he own both?

He didn't know and questions like that honestly broke his mind down to pieces. He didn't want to know. He'd see what would happen but for now, he wanted nothing more than just sleep. Lay in bed and never come out because then he didn't have to face the world and the horrible consequences. How would he even give birth like that?

He took a deep breath and pulled himself together.  _I can get through this. With or without baby growing inside my body. With or without Charlie._

* * *

"Did you notice Danny quit drinking?" Jay asked out of the blue. Johnny looked up. "Yeah. I did notice. His throwing up ceased as well."

"Well, yeah, it should. It was pretty bothersome. He'd been throwing up every day for four weeks. I don't know why he was so stubborn that he wouldn't see a doctor about it", Da Kurlzz said.

"He's just stubborn as that", Charlie rolled his eyes. "But I'm glad he's healthy again."

The bandana rapper didn't even once question what the singer wanted to talk to him about of the night they made the biggest mistake. He just cut him off and never thought about it again. Not once.

When Danny didn't show up that morning in the studio, Johnny tried to go fetch him but he wasn't home. They wondered where the singer ran off to. "Anyway, I'm gonna try Reese's phone", Charlie announced when Johnny returned. "It's not normal for Danny to be MIA now."

He walked into the hallway and called her phone when a slightly panicking voice picked up. "Hello?"

"Hey Reese. Wait, what's wrong?"

"Danny. He got into an accident. They say I'm not allowed inside yet because he's unstable."

Charlie widened his eyes. "Be there in five."

"Hurry…"

He left the building without alerting any of the other guys of his phone call. All he could think, was "Oh God, oh God…"

He dove into his car and drove straight for the hospital, running towards the desk and onwards to the room they told him when he asked for Danny Murillo.

Theresa was there, keeping her tears in check but you could easily see she'd been crying. She embraced Charlie, softly sobbing.

"What did they say?"

"They're bringing him in for surgery. Something's seriously wrong in his abdomen. After that, they'll be able to tell us more. Jordon, I'm so scared…"

"Me too", Charlie sighed. "But Danny's a strong guy. He'll make it. What happened anyway?"

"Someone drove straight into the side of the car on his way to the studio", she replied.

Danny didn't show up because he got hit by a car. Danny might be dying and all Charlie had said to him the past few weeks, was "haven't we been through enough?". How selfish it seemed now.

"Did you tell the guys?"

"No, I left in a hurry", Charlie replied as he sat down on a chair, gazing into the empty room. He took out his phone, sent the guys a quick text message to inform them what happened and continued to stare into the hospital room. "So this is his room? He'll come back here after surgery?"

"I think so. We can only wait and hope for the best."

Within the next half hour, the guys arrived and waited along with them, sitting on the floor, back against the wall as there weren't enough chairs for them. "Any idea how bad his injuries are?" Johnny asked.

"Broken ribs, arm, dislocated shoulder, head trauma. They're not sure how bad it is but it's there for sure. I think the surgery's for internal bleeding in his abdomen", Reese explained but the guys could only mindlessly nod "Alright."

Soon a man in a white coat approached them. Obviously a doctor. "Are you all here for Daniel Murillo?"

"Yes."

"Big family."

"We're his friends", Funny Man said. "Is he ok?"

"He'll be fine, surgery was successful."

A sigh of relief went through them.

"But we stumbled upon a few complications."

"What kind of… complications?" Johnny asked.

"When we opened him up on the table, we… saw something we had never even seen before."

"That bad of a bleeding?" Da Kurlzz asked but the doctor shook his head.

"I don't know how to tell you but Danny was carrying a baby."

A silence fell over them.

"Wait, what?"

"Danny is pregnant?!"

"We don't know how it's possible but the embryo was at least eight weeks old."

Charlie frowned.  _No way…_

"But Danny is a man?"

"I know, that's why we've never seen it before. Your male friend Danny was pregnant."

Charlie looked up at him. "What do you mean  _was pregnant._ "

The doctor looked down. "I'm afraid the internal bleeding in his abdomen caused a spontaneous abortion."

"So… He's no longer pregnant?"

"No, his body is back to normal."

"He lost a baby", Reese murmured. "My husband was pregnant and lost a baby… How is that even possible? I'm his wife, I can't impregnate him, can I?"

"No, it took a man to do this."

"Danny never slept with a man", Theresa said, confused.

The doctor shrugged slightly. "His personal life is none of my business but the baby implies he did sleep with a man."

Charlie grew restless, shifting in his seat. "Can we see him?"

"Not yet. He requested no visitors."

With that the doctor said his goodbye, leaving them astonished. Danny was taken to a different room to avoid confrontation as well. They didn't know the room number and no one would tell them the number either.

After searching about a hundred rooms, the guys gave up. Theresa had to go home to pick up Scarlett from school and most of the guys wanted to go home already as well. Danny would see them when he wanted to.

Though Charlie didn't want to give up just yet. He had to know the truth.

After searching for hours, hiding from any doctors as visiting hours were over, he finally found the room Danny was in. He pushed open the door, looking at the sleeping form of the singer. Charlie looked over his shoulder, no doctor in sight and closed the door behind him. He crept closer to Danny, covering his shin with a hand as he walked, slowly dragging it over his leg to carefully wake him. He took his hand into his own, rubbing a thumb over the back of it. "Danny?"

The singer slowly opened his eyes, looking fragile and small. There were too many bandages on him. He looked all hurt and wrapped up in them. It wasn't the Danny he used to see all day. "Charlie?"

Charlie smiled softly. "Hey. How are you feeling?"

"Beaten", the singer replied without hesitation. "Why are you here? What time is it?"

"Ten pm. I had to see you. I know you asked for no visitors but I just had to see you…"

"Why?" Danny asked, eyes suddenly hopeless as if he realised what Charlie had learned in the past few hours.

"Because you never told me you were pregnant… I suspect it was mine?"

"It was", Danny sighed. "But I lost it so why would it matter?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Charlie asked but Danny glared at him. "I tried to. But you cut me off saying this band had been through enough already."

"THAT was what you wanted to talk to me about? I thought you would just threaten me to keep my mouth shut."

Danny offered a weak smile. "I wasn't. I wanted to tell you but it seemed like you wanted nothing to do with it so I kept my mouth shut. Not like it matters now. I lost the baby."

"Were you going to keep it?"

"Yes. Not like there's a male abortion clinic, is there?"

"I suppose there isn't", Charlie sighed. "It would've made everything so complicated. Reese is already breaking her head over you sleeping with a man and the guys can't wrap their head around a pregnant man."

"Neither can I", Danny chuckled breathlessly. "But it was true. It would've made everything complicated but I would've loved them so much."

"Me too", Charlie whispered, voice cracking.

Danny's head whipped up to look at the bandana rapper who smiled sadly at him. "Just because it's complicated, doesn't mean it was unwanted…"

The singer folded his arms around himself. "I'm a grown up male… and I'm sad over losing my baby", he admitted, eyes watering. He looked up at Charlie. "I don't know how to deal with this."

Charlie dropped down on a chair and squeezed his hand, leaning in and offering the best hug he could without hurting the singer. "I only just found out I would've been a father of a child that doesn't exist and it fucking sucks."

"If only I didn't get into that stupid accident", Danny murmured against the rapper. "I would've given up everything for that miracle baby."

"I know", Charlie hushed.

"Won't you stay?"

"I'll stay until you're asleep, Danny."

"Good", the singer smiled, snuggling closer to the other.

Charlie could feel the déjà vu chasing his mind but he shook it off. This wasn't a drunk mistake. This was one of his best friends, needing his comfort because they just lost their miracle.

"I wonder how it happened", Danny murmured. "Not like I have eggs to fertilize?"

"Maybe our strong connection sparked something inside of you."

"Charlie", Danny groaned. "I was drunk."

"But I wasn't", Charlie replied.

* * *

Danny made a face, softly moaning as Jay forced his arm into the shirt. "Don't be such a baby, Danny."

The gas masked rapper swallowed guiltily before looking at the guys and said: "Sorry, I didn't mean to… say it like that."

"It's ok", Danny lightly stated. "I'm not gonna hold a grudge over you each time you say 'baby'. I'm fine with telling the world I lost my baby."

"And we're proud of you for it", Johnny hushed the singer who smiled proudly. "Thank you!"

"What are you gonna do about Theresa?" Funny Man asked, fidgeting with the heart monitor until it beeped uncontrollably and the Mexican freaked out. Da Kurlzz rolled his eyes and shut down the monitor. They no longer needed it since he was about to be released from the hospital.

"I don't know. She hasn't visited me so obviously, she's pretty pissed off I slept with a guy…"

"Yeah, who did you fuck anyway?" Johnny asked bluntly. "I'm fucking curious."

"I'm not telling you guys!" Danny defensively said.

Funny Man squinted his eyes. "The embryo was like eight weeks old, wasn't it?"

"Yeah."

The Mexican glanced at Charlie with a knowing look in his eyes. "You sly bastard… That's why you didn't come back!"

"What?"

The guys looked at Funny confused who smirked. "Nothing. Insider."

"Alright."

"Time to go", Danny announced, limping off the bed. He would heal in time but for now, he had a few bruises and injuries left. At least his ribs healed just fine.

"I call shotgun!" Da Kurlzz yelled, running away, followed by Funny Man "You're not allowed to call shotgun inside a building where the deed was done!"

As soon as the drummer reached outside, he yelled once again "SHOTGUN!"

Johnny chuckled, trailing behind. "Reload!"

Jay jumped outside. "Shotgun!"

"No fair!"

"Hey, what's wrong with me riding shotgun?" Da Kurlzz asked offended but Johnny only smirked at the guys. "Jay sits up front."

"Yes!"

Charlie held out Danny's crutch. "Are you riding with me?"

"Yeah", Danny smiled.

The six of them didn't fit in Johnny's car so Charlie was driving as well. The singer sighed. "Pretty pointless to call shotgun now, isn't it?"

"Yeah", Charlie chuckled. "You can sit up front with me anytime."

The singer gazed up at the rapper and wrapped an arm around him in a soft hug. "I'm lucky to have you as a friend, Charlie."

"I'm the lucky one", the rapper replied, fist slightly clenching.

Danny let go, supporting on the crutch, ready to leave and Charlie followed, trailing behind. "Do you think…"

"What?" Danny asked, eyes fixated on the rapper as he quit walking to turn to him.

Charlie shrugged. "Do you think we'll… ever get another shot together?"

The singer looked down. "Maybe in another lifetime, Charlie"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel!


	83. Just A Burning Heart (DKxCS, JDxTP)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Da Kurlzz' departure through my fanfiction goggles.
> 
> Da Kurlzz x Charlie Scene  
> former J-Dog x Deuce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monster: Hey guys! For those of you have been living underneath a rock; yes, Da Kurlzz was kicked out of Hollywood Undead in June. This is my fanfiction take on what could've happened. It's a shitty fic but it's a Wedne-... Thursday update! Enjoy!
> 
> Please keep requesting as well.

"The fans want an explanation", he said, as if it would solve all our problems. He fidgeted with one of those stupid spinners, of course he was the one to follow this trend. "What do I tell them?"

"The truth? I don't know. We owe the fans nothing. We don't have to tell them", I objected.

He gave me that look again. "You know we have to tell them something eventually."

"We will. If they ask."

"They're already asking, Jordon!" he lashed out, making me flinch. I shrugged. "What do you want to tell them then? That we've been at each other's throat non-stop? That you need to leave Hollywood Undead because we broke up?"

"No…"

"Then what?" I asked, agitated. "Then what do you want to tell them, Matty?"

"Don't call me Matty. You lost that privilege."

"I didn't want to lose it", I replied venomously. "But you left me no choice."

He shifted in his seat. "Do I tell them it was an inner conflict?"

I averted my eyes as he avoided the subject. "Yeah, go ahead. I don't care."

He rolled his eyes, reaching out to grasp my hand. "Jordon…"

"Don't call me that. You call me 'Charlie' like everyone else."

"You always said only people you knew, could call you 'Jordon'."

"You lost that privilege", I spat at him, snatching my hand away. Matt looked down, feeling slightly guilty. He got up and walked closer to me, hands up in a harmless gesture. "I didn't want to lose it."

"Neither did I but we both know it means nothing", I said, suddenly exhausted and feeling the need to go to bed and sleep an eternity. "We couldn't continue."

"It wouldn't have worked out", Matt filled in, taking my hand into his. "I know, but that doesn't mean I don't love you."

"Don't tell me that", I said, trying to snatch my hand away once again but he firmly held onto me. He pulled me closer, arms locking me into a heartfelt embrace. I hid my face in his neck. "I love you too."

"I still wanna be with you."

"I can't be with you", I sighed. "I need to find someone else to share my life with. Someone who shares my plans. Someone who wants a future with me."

"What about me then? What about us?"

I shrugged. "You have to go. Out of my life, my sight, my heart. Get out or you'll hold me back."

Matt took off my snapback and nuzzled my hair, arms tightened around me. "I know you're just saying that to hurt me into rage so I'll leave in a fight and never come back."

"I mean it", I said, pushing him away and glaring into his eyes. "I don't want to see you again."

"If that's what you want", he sadly replied, walking past me without another word and disappearing out the front door. The entire thing left me feeling… confused. I told him to go but now I wanted him to come back and refuse to go. I wanted him to scream at me. To tell me off. I wanted him to kiss me again, to hold me, to lock him into my arms. Anything. I just… wanted him back but I knew I couldn't have him. Not anymore.

I groaned, head falling back as I flopped down on the couch. When did things get so fucking complicated?

* * *

_1 month earlier_

"Are you sure?" Jay asked me but I nodded right away, the doubt left my body. I put my hand against the window as I looked outside. It was raining. The heavens were spilling their tears so I wouldn't have to. Through the slow raindrops dripping off the windows, I could see the face outside. Matty, my beautiful Matt. He was packing his bags. He was leaving my house. Our house.

"Will you miss him?"

"Of course", I replied, no hesitation. "I will always love him. No matter what but we can't go on like this."

"You guys have been fighting way more than you used to", Jay noticed. "Your playful insults have shifted into offensive insults."

"I know", I sighed. "I wish we could go back to innocent laughter and sarcastic conversations. I wanna go back to American Tragedy."

"Me too", Jay mused. "I wanna go back to Swan Songs."

I turned my head to him. "Aren't you happy with Danny?"

"I am… but it's not Deuce", Jay shrugged. "Deuce was my boyfriend, my one and only. Danny's just my best friend."

"Best friends last forever. Love dissolves."

"Not true", Jay murmured. "Love lasts forever. Friendship ends."

"We could argue all day, Jay, but I'm right", I said. "I lost both my best friend and my boyfriend in a single night…"

"I guess you're wrong after all then. None of them last forever?" Jay asked and I nodded. "Nothing lasts forever. Not even life."

"Don't go dark on me now, Jordon."

"Sorry. I just. It changed something in me to break up with Matt."

* * *

Now I remembered why it hurt. Why it was so god damn complicated. I loved Matt to bits. He loved me equally as much but we had absolutely no future together. I wanted children, Matt wanted a dog. I wanted to marry, Matt wanted to party with me. You'd suspect I'm older than him but it's the other way around and he still acts like a college boy. Even worse. Matt wanted Trump, I wanted… You get the hint and oh my, if you dare to question Matt's beliefs in HIS president? Why don't you fucking sleep with the man already.

We had absolutely no way of working out if we both wanted to keep our ideals and wishes. We didn't want to compromise or give up on our dreams. We didn't want to sacrifice anything for the other.

In the end, we fought more than we agreed on things, we broke up, the fighting increased until the guys were sick of it. "Work things out or leave the fucking band!"

Unfortunately, Da Kurlzz took it too literal and agreed to leave Hollywood Undead. I didn't want him to. None of us did but if all we could do, was fight, then maybe it was for the better.

I suppose he did sacrifice something for me after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel.


	84. HUShizzz (A Chatroom Fic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys are chatting away in their own personal chatroom
> 
> Requested by xx-Chanour, hope you like it, sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monster: Hi guys! So I'll announce it on here as well; I'll be posting Love Drabbles until the end of September and then I'll continue the chaptered stories. I'm also planning an October HU5 Countdown where I'll post one-shots every single day of October. I'm currently working on a chaptered fic called HU On The Beach which is an HU edition of Ex On The Beach. Enjoy!
> 
> Oh and HUshipper: Are you happy? I wrote a happy fic!
> 
> If you have a favourite pairing or summary you'd like to see on here, please request in the comments and I'll turn it into a story as soon as possible.

[Da Scene is now online]

[Jay3T is now online]

[Jet Kurlin' is now online]

 

Jay3T: Dude… Did you use your porn name as your username?!

Jet Kurlin': Yeah, so?

Da Scene: ITS FUCKING GAY HAHA

Jet Kurlin': speaking of gay, your names sound like shipnames…

Jay3T: ?

Da Scene: OH FUCK

 

[Da Scene changed his username to CharlesP]

Jay3T: What the fuck? Why'd you change it? What's a shipname?

CharlesP: Oh the innocence!

Jet Kurlin': Ha! Don't you read fanfiction?

Jay3T: Gross, do you?

Jet Kurlin': I got bored waiting for Crystal to get ready.

CharlesP: SPEAKING of Crystal…

Jet Kurlin': No.

Jay3T: Go for it, Charles.

CharlesP: How the HELL did you get such a fucking babe?!

Jay3T: Famous babe!

 

[JayDog is now online]

 

JayDog: Johnny, change your fucking username. I will not be shipped in our chatroom!

Jay3T: You too? Jesus, what does my username mean?

JayDog: God, are you a kid? It means J-Dog/Johnny 3 Tears as in… together.

Jay3T: GUYS, WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME?

 

[Jay3T changed his username to 3Tears]

 

3Tears: I'll get back at you for that one, Charlie.

CharlesP: Yeah get it why I changed? Da Scene…

JayDog: HAHA it's funny because it's true!

Jet Kurlin': Like hell it is! Have you seen Crystal?

JayDog: Yeah, nice beard.

Jet Kurlin': beard?

CharlesP: HA! He thinks you're gay! She's your cover.

JayDog: You're gay too.

CharlesP: You're gay!

[FunnyMan is now online]

FunnyMan: How's it hanging, guys!

3Tears: That's a pretty boring username, dude.

FunnyMan: Haters gonna hate, 3Tears is a fake.

3Tears: Fuck you, homie.

CharlesP: NO one. Is fucking. Anyone. Here.

JayDog: Except for you and Da Kurlzz.

Jet Kurlin': Except for you and Johnny. I can play this game too.

FunnyMan: Da fuck did I miss?

CharlesP: Nothing.

FunnyMan: Alright.

JayDog: Where were you anyway?

FunnyMan: I was eating p

3Tears: ?

CharlesP: PUSSY

FunnyMan: Pizza! I hit 'enter' by accident.

JayDog: HAHA

CharlesP: Pussy would've been better.

FunnyMan: CharlesPussy should be your username, just saying.

CharlesP: Hmm…

JayDog: You're not considering it, are you?

3Tears: He totally is.

CharlesP: Nah.

 

[Singer69 is now online]

 

3Tears: ?

CharlesP: DANNY!

3Tears: That's Danny? God, the username made me think it was a pornstar.

Singer69: Excuse me?

FunnyMan: HAHAHAHA Dude, why did you use 69?

Singer69: 6 and 9 happen to be my favourite numbers? Because they are exactly the same when you turn them around? What? I don't get it.

CharlesP: Can I tell him?

JayDog: NO

3Tears: Charlie, no. Let him be innocent.

FunnyMan: 69 IS A SEX POSITION

Singer69: …

 

[Singer 69 changed his username to HuDanny]

 

Jet Kurlin': That username is kinda cute.

CharlesP: Dude, where were you?

Jet Kurlin': Huh?

CharlesP: We sent like a ton of messages and you didn't say shit.

Jet Kurlin': Oh… I was making out with my… GIRLFRIEEEEEND!

HuDanny: I think I'm gagging.

3Tears: I know I'm gagging.

Jet Kurlin': You're all just jealous.

JayDog: Seriously? I'm married, Charlie's married, Johnny's married, Danny's married, Funny Man's… oh wait.

FunnyMan: Fuck you dude. I've got my baby Anna.

Jet Kurlin': Crystal's hotter

CharlesP: Why haven't we ever seen Crystal? Why don't you take pictures with her? I tried googling her but you didn't even come up.

Jet Kurlin': She private

HuDanny: Or your relationship is imaginary

JayDog: BURN! (brofists Danny)

HuDanny: (brofists back)

3Tears: God.

FunnyMan: Yes?

CharlesP: Yes?

FunnyMan: Ha!

Jet Kurlin': You guys are retarded sometimes.

3Tears: But you still come back to us. Curious.

Jet Kurlin': Yeah sure.

 

[FunnyMan changed the chatroom name to "HUShizzz"]

 

CharlesP: What?

JayDog: I can deal with that.

HuDanny: My username is boring. Help me out.

3Tears: We'll take a vote.

 

[3Tears has opened a poll: "What should Danny's username be?"]

[FunnyMan replied to the poll: "SexyBitch69"]

 

HuDanny: Dude…

CharlesP: HAHA

JayDog: You just had to do it.

3Tears: Oh God what have I done?

Jet Kurlin': Seriously, Funny? Who's gay now?

FunnyMan: For Danny? Me. Totally me.

CharlesP: Same.

JayDog: Same!

3Tears: With a few beers, yeah.

Jet Kurlin': Everyone? Seriously?

HuDanny: You guys are making me blush.

CharlesP: You understand us now, Matt?

Jet Kurlin': A little.

 

[CharlesP replied to the poll: "DannyIsACuteMothafucka"]

 

HuDanny: Ok stop.

JayDog: That's a bitch to read, seriously.

3Tears: Does anyone have a serious request?

CharlesP: Go Jay.

Jet Kurlin': Why Jay?

 

[JayDog replied to the poll: "BurgerKingBathroom"]

 

3Tears: OH NO HE DIDN'T

Jet Kurlin': Omg

JayDog: More like omp for you, penis lover.

Jet Kurlin': Ha ha, I'm in tears.

3Tears: Like when you first heard us on the radio

Jet Kurlin': Would you stop?!

HuDanny: Are you serious, Jay?

CharlesP: HAHA

JayDog: Dude, Charlie. It took like… 15 minutes for you to reply to this.

CharlesP: Yeah sorry, had to beat the meat.

HuDanny: Gross.

3Tears: Randi making you cook dinner again?

CharlesP: Yes, Tonight's chicken!

HuDanny: OH! That's what you meant by… OHHH

FunnyMan: Someone had some dirty thoughts…

JayDog: Where did you go?

FunnyMan: Weeeeed

Funny Man: OH LOL that username suggestion.

HuDanny: Stop it, guys!

 

[3Tears voted for a reply on the poll]

 

FunnyMan: We can do that?

3Tears: Only if you didn't write a reply.

 

[Jet Kurlin' voted for a reply on the poll]

 

HuDanny: I'm not changing it to the burger king bathroom.

JayDog: Come on, dude

CharlesP: Own up to your burgers

FunnyMan: Flip 'em

Jet Kurlin': Reverse cowboy style

3Tears: Become a bathroom

HuDanny: I feel pressured…

 

[HuDanny is now offline]

 

CharlesP: I feel like hugging him now.

FunnyMan: We chased away baby Danny…

Jet Kurlin': No shit. Anyway, I'm heading off too. Crystal wants to go out again, she's draining my wallet while she earns more than I do…

 

[Jet Kurlin' is now offline]

 

3Tears: I think Kurlzz is lying about Crystal. I don't think they're dating.

FunnyMan: Wikia says they are.

JayDog: You check Wikia too?

FunnyMan: Yes!

CharlesP: Just leave him be, guys. Kurlzz has it rough enough sometimes.

3Tears: Uh… Ok.

JayDog: I guess.

CharlesP: We bullied Danny out of the chat.

JayDog: Offline, not out of the chat.

3Tears: Getting out of a chat is awkward because like, if they don't add you again, you can't join at all.

FunnyMan: Yeah, like this.

 

[FunnyMan has kicked 3Tears out of HUShizzz]

 

CharlesP: Now he can't join again. Genius!

JayDog: Ok, this is kinda funny.

[3Tears requests to join HUShizzz]

CharlesP: One does not simply join HU, fool!

FunnyMan: We ain't just a gang mothafucka but a way of life!

JayDog: That's Matt's line.

FunnyMan: I know that

 

[3Tears has sent a private message to Funny Man: "Let me join, you A-hole!"]

 

FunnyMan: Johnny's messaging me in private. Should I let him join?

JayDog: Oh Fuck. Yeah. Yeah, you should or he'll go on and on about it for weeks.

CharlesP: Remember 4/26?

FunnyMan: Everyone remembers.

 

[FunnyMan added 3Tears to HUShizzz]

 

3Tears: Ass.

FunnyMan: Tits  
CharlesP: Butthole

JayDog: What the fuck?

 

[HuDanny is now online]

 

FunnyMan: DANNY!

HuDanny: Oh hell no

 

[HuDanny is now offline]

 

CharlesP: Lol, you got denied, dude.

FunnyMan: I'm sad now. I'll go cry about it (I'm kidding, you fucks)

 

[FunnyMan is now offline]

 

JayDog: And then there were three.

 

[3Tears is now offline]

 

JayDog: And then there were two.

 

[CharlesP is now offline]

 

JayDog: Fuck you guys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel! If you have a favourite pairing or summary you'd like to see on here, please request in the comments and I'll turn it into a story as soon as possible.


	85. Acting Gay (FMxCS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Danny gets a little bit clingy to Charlie, Funny confesses he can't stand Danny for a very strange reason.
> 
> Funny Man x Charlie Scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monster: Hey guys! The only reason I wrote this, is because I realized I have VERY little FMxCS fics while I definitely ship them. I know the biggest FMxCS fic is coming up in Mattypattun's request called Compromise (FMxCS, FMxCSxDM) but I felt like practicing my best friend romance on them. Enjoy.
> 
> If you have a favourite pairing or summary, request in the comments below and I'll turn it into a story as soon as possible.

"Watch", Johnny murmured, elbowing Jay as they sat across from the others. "Danny's about to try something."

Jay leaned in to see Danny come out of the bathroom, eyeing the couch and calculating where to sit. "What is he going to do?"

"I think he's about to… sit in between?" Johnny contemplated as Danny crept closer. The singer kept a small smile plastered on his lips as he looked at Funny Man. "Can I sit too?"

The Mexican looked up from his spot and grinned, patting his lap. "Yes, you can."

"Gross", Danny commented, agitated, looking at Charlie now. "Can I?"

The rapper smiled amused and patted his lap as well. "Sure, you can."

Danny rolled his eyes at the second time he got the same comment but plunged down on top of the bandana rapper with a grin. "Such a gent!"

Johnny smiled to Jay. "Told you Danny was about to try something."

"Watch", Jay whispered back and when the pair looked at the three of them, Funny Man seemed annoyed, jaw clenched.

"Is Funny… jealous?"

"I think he is", Jay laughed back at Johnny, earning the attention of the three. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Did you guys have anything to say?" Danny asked, attitude returning as he became bold. The singer had a habit of feigning innocence until he felt threatened. "Any comments at all about the fact I'm cuddling Charlie?" he asked, wrapping both arms around Charlie's neck.

Funny Man jumped upright. "I'm gonna go watch some TV in the back."

The four of them watched as the Mexican ran away.

"Someone's jealous!" Charlie called out after him with a chuckle but the baritone voiced rapper turned around to glare at him. "Fuck you. Danny asked me first. You're his sloppy second."

"BURN!" Jay and Johnny called out as Charlie turned bright red. Even Danny laughed at that. "It's true."

The bandana rapper shoved Danny off his lap. "You guys are awful. FUNNY!"

"GO FUCK YOURSELF!" echoed back from the back. Charlie folded his arms insulted. "Nice best friend you are! You're supposed to have MY BACK!"

"Troubles in paradise", Johnny chuckled to Jay who joined him. That's when Charlie's attention turned to the pair. "You guys are such a cute married couple."

"Oh no you don't", Jay squinted his eyes. "Don't make this about us, Charlie, this is about Funny Scene."

"Funny Scene?"

"Charlie Man?"

Charlie rolled his eyes. "You're wrong. It's about Fanny Man and Channy."

"I like Channy", Danny grinned. "But what does it mean?"

"It means you and me getting busy in the burger king bathroom", Charlie winked at the singer who stared at him wide eyed. "No."

"Yes."

"Noooo."

"I believe that's rape", Johnny commented, earning a glare from both guys. "I'll shut up, fine! God, it's like Jay's the only one who laughs at my jokes anymore."

"Kurlzz ain't here to laugh politely out of fear", Danny commented and the entire bus fell silent. No one had dared to mention the departure of Da Kurlzz. It was just something they didn't talk about.

A faint voice from the back reminded them of Funny Man: "Did Danny just talk about kicking out Kurlzz?"

"Yes and you're next if you don't watch your mouth, you useless piece of shit!" Charlie called out to him, laughing but the guys didn't join him. It was all too real. First Deuce, then Kurlzz. If any of them had to go next, it would be Funny Man. That was something he, too, knew. He played no instruments and only offered his voice to some songs but he wasn't irreplaceable. Not the way Charlie was. Not the way Danny was. Not the way Johnny was. Not the way Jay was.

"That's mean", Jay broke the silence. "We'd miss Funny."

"We love Funny", Danny stated, glaring at Charlie who rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'll go kiss and make up with him then if you guys insist on being so uptight on the jokes. Kurlzz made up his mind when he fought against us. Years of back and forth fighting between us never made him snap. Now it suddenly did. Not my fault. He just needs to figure out his shit."

He got up and saluted the guys as he walked to the back where Funny Man casually lay on the couch, watching television. He didn't seem to be bothered by the comment in the least. At least, he didn't show he was bothered by it.

"Hey dude."

"Oh look who comes to-… No no no, stay! Stay, Charlie! Charlie!"

Funny Man glared daggers into his back as he walked away. "Dude, chill. I'm just gonna go take a piss. Speaking of overly attached."

"Fuck you", Funny Man hissed, remaining on the couch until the rapper returned and tapped his feet. "Let me sit."

"Let me shit."

"What's with you today?"

"What do you mean?" Funny asked completely oblivious. Charlie shrugged. "You seem pretty out of it. I mean… you're not usually the one to come sit here all by yourself. Johnny does that crap of "I need the solitude of my own mind" but you usually like being around us more than anything."

"True", the Mexican admitted. "I'll let you in on a secret, Charlie."

A secret? What best friend held important secrets from his best friend?

Funny Man leaned in to Charlie so no one but him could hear him. "I can't stand Danny."

"WHAT?!"

"Keep it down!" Funny Man hissed. "I pretend to adore Danny because I don't want to be the only one who can't stand Danny but to be honest, he annoys the living hell out of me. He's either playing the silent loner or being an overly sociable arrogant dude. I hate both. He's so… fucking…"

"Gay?" Charlie offered but he only got a horrified stare in return. "No! What? I would never dislike someone for being gay!"

"Danny is far from arrogant but he does possess a certain sass that I connect to a gay man. I'd think you agree and if that's the part about him you don't like. Then you must not like him for acting gay."

"He's not acting gay. Jesus, there is no 'acting gay'. There are people acting like pussies. Some of them are gay, some of them straight but there are gay people acting just like you and me so don't even get me started on that!"

Charlie chuckled. "My, Dylan, you're really offended?"

"No!"

"Yes you are."

"Maybe a little", Funny Man shrugged. "I don't know. I just can't stand it when people talk about 'acting gay'. I mean… You never noticed I was?"

Charlie fell silent. "What?"

"Yeah, exactly. Bet you didn't expect that to happen", Funny Man smirked. "I'm into guys, Charlie. I like dicks."

"No way, you're fucking with me."

"No but I'd like to", Funny Man teased, poking him. "Nah, dude, I'm pretty fucking gay but I don't flaunt it in your faces. I hate how Danny seems to want to make a statement of his sexuality."

"Wait, Danny's actually gay?!"

"Gaydar's got a red light around him, bro", the Mexican said. "Trust me. We feel our own kind near us. We hear each other's thoughts."

"Dude…"

"I'm kidding! Jesus!" Funny Man chuckled but Charlie still seemed spooked about the idea that his best friend was actually gay all this time. "Why didn't you ever tell me you were gay?"

"Because I don't label", he replied. "I hate labels and I don't want to rule out girls but I've noticed I've been into guys a lot."

"What kind of guys? And since when?" Charlie asked confused.

Funny Man shrugged. "I've always been into guys but ever since Johnny lost weight and started working out? I've been checking out his muscles."

"So you have like… a crush on Johnny?" Charlie asked nervously but Funny Man shook his head frantically. "No no. Just because I'm physically attracted, doesn't mean I wanna be with them."

"But you don't think Danny's hot", Charlie concluded, head cocked to the side to understand.

"I do think Danny's hot but his behaviour ticks me off", Funny Man replied. "Dude, are you ok? You're like, freaking out about my sexual orientation?"

"I'm just confused why I didn't know. You've never dated a guy, have you?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I know there is no guy out there for me."

Charlie furrowed his eyebrows, heart pounding in his chest. "W-what do you mean?"

"Are you stuttering?" the Mexican teased with a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Am I unsettling Charles P Scene?"

"You are, shut up."

"Why? Are you afraid I love you?"

Charlie shrugged. "I don't know. Why do you think there's no guy for you out there?"

"Because I'll never get closer to a guy than I am to you."

"So you do love me?"

"I didn't say that", Funny Man sighed. "I know you are the one who will always mean the most to me. The only one I'll ever get this close to and no guy could replace you whether it's meant romantically or just as a friend. Get it?"

"No… Are you attracted to me or not?"

Funny rolled his eyes. "Way to blow it off. Yes, I am."

"Do you wanna be with me?"

"In a way."

"Clear replies, Funny", Charlie growled. "Quit beating around the bush and tell me."

"Fine, yes."

"Ok, you may kiss the bride", the rapper cracked into a smile and Funny Man cocked his head. "What?"

"Come on. Do it."

"I don't follow."

"Kiss me, you faggot!"

Charlie tugged Funny Man against him by his shirt, falling back against the wall as Funny braced his hand against it next to his head, lips connected in a little bit of a harsh kiss due to the collision of their faces. Charlie pinched his cheek when they parted with a chuckle. "What? You think you're so fucking awesome? I let you finish your entire act. Your entire explanation of sexuality and stuff and how you were able to hide it but I bet you didn't realise I was capable of that too."

"I didn't", Funny admitted. "I don't get it."

"Let me spell it out for you", Charlie smirked, drawing him in for another kiss but the Mexican pulled away. "No. Tell me what's going on."

"I'm fucking into you, asshole. I've been trying to get Danny to pay attention to me just to see if you'd get jealous or not."

"Wait, you asked Danny to be that clingy to you?"

"Yes."

"Just to fuck with me?"

"Yes."

"God! So Danny's not insufferable?"

"Wait, you can't stand Danny because he's been clinging to me?" Charlie asked surprised and Funny Man shrugged. "Well… Yeah. I mean, Danny's an adorable little asshole but when he latched onto you, I kinda wanted to strangle him."

"I'm learning new things about you by the minute", Charlie hummed.

"I could say the same."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel
> 
> If you have a favourite pairing or summary, request in the comments below and I'll turn it into a story as soon as possible.


	86. As It Should Be (J3TxJD, JDxCS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One doctor visit just might be the kind of rescue Jay needs from his abusive relationship
> 
> Johnny x J-Dog  
> J-Dog x Charlie Scene  
> requested by XAmriaX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monster: Hey guys, I'll trick you and tell you that this story contains an element some of you might not like. I just don't want to spoil what it is. It was requested.
> 
> If you have a favourite pairing/summary you'd like to see on here, request in the comments below and I'll turn it into a story as soon as possible.

"You look like crap."

I closed my eyes, taking the words in before I finally opened my eyes again to look in the mirror. "You're hideous."

I was, but it wasn't my fault. My fingers traced the bruises on my face. They felt unreal, like I could just pinch them and they'd disappear. Like they were a blown-up part of myself. I opened the door to the medicine cabinet and took out a bottle of concealer. It really came to that now.

I dipped a sponge into the skin coloured liquid and dipped it onto my face. Hide your wounds, Jay. Hide them or he may think you want to guilt trip him.

When the bruises were no longer visible, only a small bump in my skin, I sighed. I didn't feel so well but then again, I never did after he unleashed his anger onto me.

Somehow whenever he raised his hand, I hid my head underneath my arms and he'd make sure to bruise my face the most. Since it seemed to be precious enough to me that I'd protect it. I was just trying to stay alive.

"Babe?"

"In the bathroom!"

Johnny opened the door to the bathroom and looked down at the separation line between the two rooms. "Can I?"

"Yeah, come in", I smiled softly. He stepped inside, dipped down to carefully kiss my temples. "How are…"

His sentence trailed off. It was futile to ask. How am I? How are the bruises? Both of them would be rather mean to ask. "Fine", I replied in general. "I'm ok."

"Good", Johnny murmured, carefully putting his arms around my shoulders. "You look beautiful today."

_I look like crap._

"I'm feeling a bit nauseous. Do you mind if I rest for today? I think it's the flu or something", I lied but whenever I was sick, Johnny was the sweetest boyfriend I could ask for. His face cleared up, smiling back at me. "I don't mind at all. You lay down and I'll make you some soup or… tea? What would you like?"

"Soup", I hummed.

Scenes like these deceived people into thinking we were a dream couple.  
We weren't.

We never were.

There is no "three months ago he first hit me". There's only a "I'm stupid enough to love him from day one and forgive him for every mishap".

That's all there was to us. I loved him and I think he loved me too. At least, I didn't know because one day he did and the next I was his worst enemy, deserving nothing but the scraps of food of the night before and a good beating to the face.

I limped my way downstairs and lay down on the couch, instantly feeling better when Johnny walked down with me and covered me in a blanket. "Maybe you should go see a doctor today."

"I can't", I murmured. "I don't want to."

"You should", Johnny repeated with firm eyes on me. His eyes held no threat. He wasn't testing me. He was telling me to find help and telling me he trusted me enough to go there with my bruises and not tell the truth about them.  _How he pushed down on my windpipe until I was choking before beating me black and blue. How he yanked me back by my hair and kicked me to the floor. Again._

"I'll go see a doctor later today", I promised and Johnny sighed relieved. He kissed my forehead and let his scruffy chin scrape my cheek when he moved down to kiss it. "I love you."

"I love you too", I said, emotionless inside when he did. I stayed on the couch with him, not thinking about anything and just waiting for time to pass as if It would suddenly fade into a better day where he wouldn't hurt me. I wasn't delusional.

After a while, Johnny got up. "I'm heading out to see Funny. Will you be fine going to the doctor alone or should I join you?"

"I'll be fine", I promised with an apologetic smile. "Say hi to Funny from me."

"I will", Johnny replied with a sigh, putting on a sweater before heading outside and locking the door behind him. I slumped on the couch. Finally on my own. No longer on edge, though he seemed to be so nice to me. I loved him, true, but I feared him too. My fear was only slightly trailing behind on my love for him and once fear was stronger than love, I'd be a dead man.

I checked the clock. Doctor's office would be open. I could go get myself checked and see why I felt like the flu was coming down on me like a hammer. So sudden too. I took the car, drove all the way there and sat down in the waiting room. I felt like people were staring at me but I knew they weren't. It was just a part of my paranoia since I always thought they could see through the make-up and see my purple bruises. Johnny didn't think when he hurt me.

He never did.

That's why he always hurt me in places for the world to see. He didn't think of the consequences, of people having to see them and think "What did he get himself into?"

He didn't think. He wasn't one of those calculated abusive boyfriends. He was a man with anger issues, barely able to contain himself and always regretting his choices once the angry veil lifted.

He needed my help. My love. My guidance. As long as I was still alive, he was convinced he'd change. Meaning that if he killed me, he'd fail. But why would that matter anyway? I would be dead.

When it was finally my turn, it was a quick visit. Checking my throat, my ears, my breathing. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary but since I was so on edge about feeling bad that day, I wanted him to be sure. I wanted him to have checked everything. I bled last night. Maybe some bacteria got into it.

In the end, he declared me healthy but wanted to take a blood sample to see if everything was fine for sure. I agreed and let him take some of my blood. I walked out of his office, feeling slightly better and I'd get the results next week. If I lived to see the day next week. Probably, Johnny didn't want me to die. Though while enraged, only time could tell if I'd live.

* * *

"Are you sure the doctor declared you healthy? You've been feeling ill all week", Johnny murmured, bucket next to my head as I lay on the couch, feeling sore and nauseous. I nodded. "I don't know what's wrong with me, Johnny. I feel like my stomach is dancing and sloshing around."

"Maybe the blood results will tell us more", Johnny assured me, kissing my forehead and leaving me be for now. He handed me the remote to the TV. "Do you mind if I'll go hang out with Danny and Funny for now?"

"No, go. Say hi to them for me."

"I will", Johnny smiled, leaving the house again.

I sighed, switching channels and hoping to find something interesting. Since I'd been sick all week, it was impossible to make Johnny angry so he hadn't touched me with a single finger and yet I still felt like I would vomit anytime now.

A phone call woke me out of my thoughts.

"Hello?"

"mister Decker?"

"Yeah."

"I got your blood results."

"And?"

"You might want to come by for this one", he said and I could feel fear creeping up my spine. Something was terribly wrong with my blood. I could come by right away as there were no patients at that time. I nervously stepped into the office, looking around as he beckoned for me to come further. "Please, take a seat, mister Decker."

I did as I was told, feeling anxious to hear what was wrong with me.

"So we got your results back."

"Are they bad?" I asked, nervously.

"No, not at all. You are a healthy young man."

I cocked my head. "Then what's the problem?"

"Something in your blood bothers us", the doctor announced and I barely refrained from scoffing.  _Can you spot abuse through blood research? Shocker._

"What is it?"

"We don't know… yet. You seem to possess something you're not supposed to have in your blood so I'd like for you to visit the radiology department for an ultrasonography."

"Of what?"

"Your abdominal region. We suspect something may be wrong there."

"And you know that by looking at my blood?" I scoffed. "Magic."

"Please take it serious. Something may be very very wrong."

I swallowed a lump. "Alright. I'll make an appointment then."

And I did. I could go by and get myself checked the next day but for now, I had to rest. What could possibly be wrong in my abdomen? Sure, Johnny hit me in the gut a few times but that wouldn't be visible through blood results, right? Right? Oh God, maybe he tore something up in my abdomen and it spilled its contents in my blood or something? Shit, I wish I went to fucking high school so I could know this biology shit.

When I came home, Johnny was there. "Hey babe."

"Where have you been?" he asked, threat imminent and my senses suddenly sharpened. He was pissed. He was very pissed. "I was…"

"You left without telling me where you went. You got something to hide? Thought you were so fucking sick", Johnny growled at me, looming closer and I took a few steps back. "I was at the hospital."

"Sure, you were. Bet you didn't even go to the doctor last week!" he yelled and I instinctively crossed my arms over my head, should he lash out. The gesture was a reflex but most of the times, it signalled the start of something very painful as it was more of an invitation to Johnny.

That's exactly what he did that evening.

Beat me until I could barely drag myself across the floor. Then I told him I was at the hospital, getting my blood results back and it left him feeling insanely guilty.

I used to feel pity for him whenever that happened but not this time. If he hadn't been so blinded by anger, he would've listened to me. He wouldn't have beat me over nothing. Now all I could think while staring at him was: "Hope you choke on your tears."

* * *

"Alright, mister Decker, just going to use a gel to cover your abdomen and then we'll see if everything's alright in there. I'm sure it is and they probably just messed up your blood sample. It's impossible we could find a-…"

The doctor paused, staring at the screen in pure agony. "What the hell…"

"What? What's wrong with me?" I asked but the doctor only pressed the thingy around in my abdomen, still shocked at the sight of whatever he saw.

I was getting very nervous because of it so I couldn't help but fidget at the screen and see if I could get it to turn my way.

That's when he came out of the initial shock and regained posture. "I… I fear there may be something wrong with you."

"What is it?"

He turned the screen towards me and I doubt I could see anything on it but after he moved around on my abdomen, it was unmistakable.

It was a baby.

I paced back and forth, trying to figure out how it was possible for a man like me to get pregnant. Scratch that, for a man to get pregnant! I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself but I couldn't deny the fact that I was carrying a child within me. Where did it even find the room to grow?

Right. Something along the lines of "Some women don't seem pregnant because the child grows towards the spine rather than the outer world and they're wide enough to hide that." But I wasn't a fat woman! How could that happen to me?

I brought a hand down to my abdomen. How did that child even survive the beatings Johnny put me through these past few weeks? It truly was a miracle baby.

I wasn't going to tell Johnny though. I wouldn't tell him. Not now, not ever. He wouldn't know and I would hide it until it disappeared or until I… how the fuck would I go into labour? I didn't have a fucking vagina to push it out of. Why was this shit so complicated? My own body was a mystery to me.

* * *

"Please, stop", I begged but it only seemed to infuriate him. He brought up a hand to hurt me and I wrapped my arms around myself, making him hesitate.

Why did he hesitate?

"You're not gonna shield your head from me?" Johnny asked. I looked up, noticing I hadn't brought my arms up to my head but I had folded my arms over my abdomen.  _Protect the child._

Why did I do that?

"…No."

"Why not?"

I shrugged. "Vital organs?"

Johnny scoffed. "What could possibly be so important to you in your abdomen all of the sudden? Only last week you were protecting your head and now you suddenly realize your vital organs are in there?"

"Yeah", I replied, feeling scared.

He seemed puzzled. "You never told me what the blood results said."

It wasn't curiosity. It was a hidden threat.

"You didn't ask. You… hit me when I came back."

"I know. What did they say?"

"I had to get a sonography of my abdomen", I said, realising how fucked I was by saying that. Johnny frowned. "So that's why you wanna protect it. There's something wrong with it. What's wrong with it? Did I… damage anything?"

The threat seemed to have faded, now genuine worry as he spoke. I sighed, debating whether or not I should tell him. "I… You wouldn't believe me."

"What is it then?"

"I'm pregnant."

"You're joking", Johnny laughed, feeling misguided but I shook my head. "I'm dead serious. Ask my doctor. I'm fucking pregnant with your child, Johnny."

"But how…"

"I don't know. I'm keeping it so you better get used to a pregnant boyfriend."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Johnny asked, shocked. "Why didn't you? God, the damage I must've done to…"

I blinked. Johnny seemed to realize it wasn't ok to hurt me whenever he lashed out. That was a first.

"It's fine. I wanted to hide it because I thought you wouldn't believe me."

"And hurt you for lying", Johnny murmured to himself. "God, what have I become?"

"A soon-to-be father."

Johnny rubbed his eyes. "I… I need to go for a walk. This is too much."

"I know. Can I invite Charlie over to keep me company?"

"Sure, go ahead. I'm… I'm going for now. See you later, Jay."

I nodded, accepting a kiss on my nose as he walked away. I called Charlie. He managed to get here within the next ten minutes when I told him I wasn't doing well. Charlie was one of the few who knew about our abusive nature. I made him promise he'd never tell anyone about it and he did, though he distanced himself from Johnny as soon as he found out. Now they shared nothing more than kind conversations rather than inside jokes and fun like they usually had as best friends. Charlie seemed to rely more on Funny Man as a best friend now.

"Are you… Oh. I thought I'd find you wounded, practically dead", Charlie sighed relieved as he walked in with the spare key. "Sorry, just got worried after hearing you on the phone like that. What happened? He didn't hurt you?"

I shook my head. "No. He's out for a walk and he knows you're here."

"Then what's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant. That's wrong."

"Jay, you're a dude. All jokes aside, why'd you call me over?"

"I'm dead serious", I said. "I'm having a baby in a few months and that's why Johnny's so fucking shocked."

"Can you blame the man", Charlie muttered, staring at my abdomen. "So there's really a child growing in there?"

"Yeah."

"Crazy."

"I know."

"Are you keeping it?"

"Him."

"What?"

"It's a boy."

Charlie blinked confused. "Wait, how far are you?"

"Four months."

"Wait, are you for real?! How can I not see the child bulging out of you?!"

"Because I'm carrying it towards the spine or something", I said. "I'm keeping him."

"And what if Johnny wants you to abort him?"

"Then Johnny can go fuck himself", I said, firmly.

I stayed on the couch with Charlie, talking about whatever child was growing inside of me, a boy and Johnny would be the father. I sighed but before I could say anything else, Johnny came home. He didn't look the same. Not as… clear. Like he was angry again.

I got up and gazed at him. "Hey babe."

"Hey."

"How was your walk?"

"Enlightening."

"Explain", I asked, cocking my head.

Johnny shrugged. "Not much to say. Are you keeping the baby?"

"I am. I'm keeping him. It's a boy."

"How far are you?"

"Four months."

Johnny seemed to have more questions and objections but he seemed to remember I was a pregnant man so the doubts dissolved into 'probably some magical shit'.

"I think you should abort it, Jay."

"No."

Johnny clenched his jaw. "I'm not fathering a child out of a man."

"You already did", I said with a glare. "You got me pregnant in the first place."

"And I'll get you back to normal as well", Johnny bit back, a devilish glint in his eyes. I stood there petrified at the idea that he would force the child out of me. I could barely refrain from vomiting at the thought.

Charlie stepped in between us and pushed me behind his back. "Jay gets to decide, Johnny. His body."

"My child."

"No. You said you didn't want to father a child like that. Then don't. Walk away. Leave Jay and his baby be."

Johnny shook his head. "So you can claim him for yourself?!"

"What?"

"I've noticed you got a lot closer to Jay and less close to me as soon as we started dating. Bet you're jealous."

"You're crazy!" Charlie called out, forcing me to stay behind his back. "I only got closer to him to try and protect him from you!"

"Failed at doing that, it seems", Johnny said.

Charlie took my arm. "Jay is coming with me and you're letting him."

"Fine, take him and that thing growing inside of him. Take him and go."

I latched onto Charlie's arm as he swiftly walked past Johnny towards the front door before Johnny would change his mind. I hung onto Charlie's arm, feeling horribly nauseous. "He seemed to change his mind before the walk. Like he actually wanted to be a daddy for my baby."

"He can't hide his true colours. Johnny's always been violent", Charlie sighed, dragging me away from the house. I didn't even have time to think about my stuff, my memories, my home. It all revolved around the baby now.

* * *

I stared out the window, eyelids almost falling closed as I was tired. My nights were getting shorter. I took a deep breath, hearing sirens in the distance. "Did I make a mistake?"

Charlie leaned his head on my shoulder. "No. Can you look into his eyes and tell you made a mistake by leaving your home?"

"I can't look at him", I sighed but Charlie smiled. "I wasn't talking about Johnny."

I turned to him, bundle of blankets in his arms. He was silent for the first time that night. Maybe he knew his abusive father was finally arrested.

I chuckled sadly "I can't say I made a mistake with him."

"You saved him from a violent father."

"Into the arms of a loving one", I smiled, taking my child into my arms. The miracle baby, our unsolved mystery of how it had been possible. Charlie returned the smile. "As it should be."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel.


	87. I Don't Know Why (DKxCS, DKxDM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurlzz squinted his eyes. "I get the feeling you didn't bring me here to talk to me…"
> 
> "Maybe I wasn't really honest about it…"
> 
> "I'm going", Da Kurlzz bit, walking back to the door but Danny grabbed his sleeve. "Please. Matty… stay…"
> 
> Something in his voice told Matt he wasn't talking about this very moment
> 
> Da Kurlzz/Charlie Scene  
> Da Kurlzz/Danny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monster: I've been spoiling you guys with these long one-shots and now a short one appears; well, usual length. Does it seem shorter after the long ones? Enjoy
> 
> If you have a favourite pairing/summary you'd like to see on here, request in the reviews below and I'll turn it into a story as soon as possible.

Johnny scrolled through the file, feeling a bit dejected as he did. "Do we have to do this?"

"Yeah", Charlie whispered, voice crack at the start leaving his voice on mute until he pushed harder. He cleared his throat. "If he's no longer a part of the band, we have to erase his parts and replace them. We can't include him."

"So this is it? No longer the six of us but the five now?" Johnny asked, glancing back the bandana rapper who seemed absent. "Yeah… It feels weird."

"You'll be fine, Jordon", Johnny assured him, hand reaching out to touch his shoulder and the bandana rapper forced a smile on his lips. "It just feels wrong to erase him from our band. He was a part of us for twelve years. A part of me for ten years… Now he's gone", Charlie murmured to himself. "I wish things didn't have to end this way."

"Which part of it?" Johnny asked, pressing delete whenever he came across Da Kurlzz' parts in a song. Funny Man and Jay would replace him. They would manage their music just fine but no one would replace the drummer for Charlie. The rapper was too emotionally invested in his friend – excuse him – ex.

"You guys were fighting all the time, Charlie. It would've torn our band apart. Be happy he left to spare us the misery."

"I'll try", Charlie cut him off, sighing as the sad mood wasn't a part of his personality. He hated sorrow. He wanted to joke about everything and forget the pain.

As the two were discussing these matters, Jay and Funny talked about everything and nothing on the couch, not really paying attention. They didn't want to get their hands dirty when it came to the rocky relationship of Da Scene. Unfortunately, the rocky relationship ended on bad terms.

"Do you think we'll be like them when we break up?" Jay asked, earning an eyebrow raise from Funny. "Seriously? WHEN we break up? You mean "IF we break up", I hope?"

"Yeah, yeah, don't be such a grammar nazi."

"It had nothing to do with grammar", the Mexican chuckled. "You just don't like it when I'm right."

"Sue me", Jay smiled, refraining from hugging or kissing his beloved as the display of public affection would surely throw Charlie off into another breakdown. The rapper didn't choose to be upset over the break up. He just was and he refused to show it but he became awfully quiet ever since.

Speaking of quiet, in the corner of the studio, where no one could see him, stood a shadow. Barely inside the room, more in the corridors. Hoodie over his head, listening. No one asked his opinion. No one thought he could feel anything about it because he was Danny. Danny was the cute and innocent singer who got along with everyone. Well… almost everyone. Da Kurlzz never really spoke to him in person. In their group of friends, Danny and Da Kurlzz were the friends who would have nothing to talk about when they were left alone. Why would Danny care if the drummer left their band? He wouldn't, right?

Danny walked backward, out of the studio entirely. They didn't even notice he was there so why would they need him to talk about Kurlzz anyway? He didn't care, right? Danny was always happy! Always cheerful! Not today. Not this week.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hey. It's me."

"Oh hey. Is everything alright?"

Of course.  _Why, if he's calling me, it must mean hell froze over!_ No, he called him for different reasons. "Yeah. I just… You wanna hang out tonight?"

"Danny… You know I…"

"Just hang out with me."

"Why now? You never liked me."

"How would you know? You never put any effort in asking me."

He sighed. "You got me there. Your place?"

"Be here at 8, Matty."

Da Kurlzz blinked at the nickname he got from the singer he barely knew on a personal level. Fine, he'd show up. Find out what the singer had to say to him after this mess. Why he wanted to talk now that they were no longer a part of the same band. Maybe it could help a little. Or at least, hurt very little.

At eight, Da Kurlzz found himself standing at the front door of Danny's home. He texted him he was there, too scared to push the button to the bell. How stupid.

"Hey", Danny smiled as he opened the door, leaning against the doorpost. "I didn't think you'd come by."

"It's 8, isn't it?"

"It is", the singer murmured, fidgeting with his sleeves. He was nervous too. "Come in."

Matt walked inside the hallway. "Why did you want to see me?"

"Just check up on you. It's been a rough few weeks, I guess", Danny murmured. "I mean… Becoming enemies with your beloved just like that?"

"You wanna talk about Charlie?"

"A little", Danny smiled apologetically. "What happened? I'm so confused. The guys are just ok with everything but no one's asking you."

Matt smiled back at him. "We just… grew apart. I mean… I love Charlie but we keep fighting. I don't know how much more I can take."

"What about talking things through?"

"Charlie's not a talkative guy."

"What if he agreed to?" Danny asked.

Kurlzz squinted his eyes. "I get the feeling you didn't bring me here to talk to me…"

"Maybe I wasn't really honest about it…"

"I'm going", Da Kurlzz bit, walking back to the door but Danny grabbed his sleeve. "Please. Matty… stay…"

Something in his voice told Matt he wasn't talking about this very moment, it sounded too… in general.

"I'm giving it a single chance, Danny, but just for you. If he screws up, I'm out."

"I understand", Danny smiled. "I just wanna make you guys happy."

He opened the door to the living room and urged Kurlzz inside where an unknowing Charlie sat. He closed the door and hoped for the best. He could hear hesitant words but at least, they would talk. The singer walked backwards until his back hit the wall and slid down to the floor. He wanted them to be happy.

He wanted  _him_  to be happy.

It wasn't fair he had to sacrifice his band to keep the peace. He'd been in this band for way longer than Danny was, yet Danny felt like he would perish if Hollywood Undead suddenly disappeared. He sighed deeply, hands covering his face. Just because he had never talked to Matt, didn't mean he wasn't capable of…

Don't think about that now.

Matt will be happy with Charlie once more because Danny wanted them to be happy, right? Wrong.

The only reason Danny set them up to this, was so they would resume their relationship. Matt wouldn't have to leave the band and Danny could continue to stare at him silently from across the room, feeling nothing and everything at once.

Fuck, why did love at first sight have to strike such shy guy as himself? He'd take that secret to his grave if he had to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel
> 
> If you have a favourite pairing/summary you'd like to see on here, request in the reviews below and I'll turn it into a story as soon as possible.


	88. Let Them (CSxJD)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie's pretty annoyed with Jay and Vanessa's PDA
> 
> J-Dog/Charlie Scene sort of requested by Krash-n-Ace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monster: Hi guys! How are you doing? I'm only 20 kudos and 700 hits away from reaching top spot of AO3 with this story so please keep giving this story love. This is once again a longer one-shot and I'll post another gift on Wednesday. Enjoy!
> 
> If you have a favourite pairing/summary you'd like to see on here, please request in the reviews and I'll turn it into a story as soon as possible.

"Let them. Jay's in love."

Charlie shrugged. "Doesn't mean he has to practically fuck her in front of us."

"Fuck her?" Johnny responded with a sceptical look. "Are you delusional?"

"No."

"She's sitting in his lap like a girlfriend."

"With her legs straddling him. She's fucking cowgirling the guy."

Johnny chuckled. "Let them! Don't you remember what you were like with Randi?"

"I do."

"You'd suddenly become the loving husband, taking selfies with her whenever she asked, she sat in your lap and you could do nothing but stare at her in awe."

"Cut it out", Charlie bit at Johnny who looked at him surprised. "Troubles in paradise?"

The bandana rapper took a breath, shoulders tense. "Do you… Do you remember when you took a break with Asia? The fans thought you were married but it turned out you weren't and you guys broke up, you dated Carly for a while before getting back together with Asia and asking her to marry you?"

"I do", Johnny sighed. "Why? Are you… taking a break?"

"I think something's wrong with me, Johnny", Charlie nervously said. "I'm more and more annoyed whenever someone's showing PDA and whenever Randi tries to touch me, I just… I can't. I think I'm…"

"Asexual?"

"No. No way. I love sex way too much", Charlie said wide-eyed. "I just think I may be trying to move on without her. I feel like I'm opening myself up to new relationships though I'm still in one."

"New relationships?" Johnny repeated, slightly put off by the sound of his voice. They were interrupted by the sound of laughter when Jay tickled Vanessa. Charlie shot the two of them a deadly glare and Johnny only stared at the furious face of his best friend. Then it all made sense.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"What?"

"You're into JAY?!"

Charlie seemed alarmed and waved his arms to keep his voice down. "Do you want everyone to hear you? Fuck, yes, I'm into Jay, alright?"

"No, not alright. You know he's engaged, right?"

"I know that!" the bandana rapper hissed. "Not like I went: 'Huh? How should I screw myself over today?', it's not my fucking choice!"

"But why do you like him though? What's so attractive about him?" the blue masked rapper wondered out loud.

Charlie shrugged. "I don't know?"

"Cute", Danny teased, poking Charlie in the side. "So you're into Jay?"

"What? No."

The singer squinted his eyes. "Don't lie to me. I'm not stupid."

"Fine, I am but quit talking about it before everyone knows!" Charlie hissed, pointing at both of them and casting a paranoid glance at J-Dog and Vanessa. They hadn't heard a thing, too absorbed into one another.

"Knows what?" came the question from Da Kurlzz next to them.

Johnny opened his mouth and Charlie grabbed his arm. "Don't you fucking dare!"

Danny laughed: "Charlie's got the hots for Jay."

The drummer eyed Charlie disturbed. "Dude, you got a girl at home."

"I fucking know", he replied annoyed. "Again, NOT my choice!"

"What? To be a fag?" Funny Man chuckled as he walked in the room, leaving Charlie with a mortified look on his face but the Mexican couldn't possibly have heard their conversation. Of course, judging from the look on his best friend's face, he blinked and paused. "Wait, you are?"

"NO!"

"He's just a little gay for Jay", Danny whispered and Charlie threw his hands up. "Do secrets mean nothing to you guys anymore?!"

"For Jay? Seriously? Alright, if that's your cup of tea", Funny Man said and moved on to the back to watch some TV.

Danny shrugged. "See? It's no big deal. We couldn't care less about your preferences but what are you gonna do about it? I mean… You're taken, Jay's taken."

"I'm not gonna do a thing", Charlie stated. "I'll continue to live my life the way it was before."

The guys shared a knowing look of understanding and Charlie glared at them. "Fuck you guys. I don't need this crap right now."

He got up and left the bus to go get some fresh air, to be away from his so-called friends.

Johnny looked at Danny. "We need to fix this. Charlie's gonna be miserable if he doesn't do anything about this."

"But what could we possibly do? We can't ask Jay to break up with his fucking fiancé", Da Kurlzz said, raising an eyebrow.

Johnny leaned his head back. "But we can talk to Jay?"

"Are you crazy? Charlie would kill us", Funny Man said. "We can't just tell Jay that Charlie's into him! Maybe it's just a temporary crush thing. Like Da Kurlzz' relationships."

Matt shot him a glare. "Fuck you. You used to be my homie in this relationship wreck but you just had to find your soulmate, didn't you?"

"But what if it isn't just a passing crush?" Johnny asked, earning a shrug from his friends.

* * *

"Stupid Danny fucking telling fucking everyone about my fucking stupid secret fucking crush on stupid Jay", Charlie muttered, walking along the main road. They were only in between cities, stopping for gas so there wasn't really anything he could run away to. He could only kick pebbles, curse and walk through the – attempted, not that many trees – woods. He leaned against the cliff of the hill they were on, arms folded. He'd have to go back in there and face them all again.

That is, if they hadn't told Jay by then.

Charlie watched as he saw the doors to the bus open. Vanessa walked out, followed by Jay and Charlie cursed his body for feeling strange when he saw him walk. He couldn't hear what they were saying but from the looks of it, she was upset and Jay wasn't doing a thing to comfort her. Seems like he probably said something senseless again but didn't apologise because he was right.

Jay had the habit of being so blunt that he'd offend and then he'd refuse to apologise because he was right. Just brought it too bluntly.

She walked away and he didn't follow her. Instead he looked like he was about to punch a hole into a wall but there were no walls so he could only stomp back and forth frustrated until he lifted his head and Charlie realised he just noticed him.  
And now he was coming his way.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Air", Charlie replied, taking a cigarette out of his back pocket and lighting it up. "The guys were annoying the living hell out of me."

"Why?"

Oh crap.

"Things aren't going very well in paradise", the bandana rapper muttered, taking a drag off his cigarette.

Jay scoffed. "Guess you can count me in."

"You're engaged, dude. I'm at the brink of ending us", Charlie said, blowing out the smoke and staring at the figures it made in the air before vanishing.

The gas masked rapper shrugged. "She's gonna walk home, she said. Couldn't stand to be with me for any longer because she said I was acting like an asshole."

"Were you?"

"No."

"You're never the asshole", Charlie smiled, putting out his cigarette. "Always the good guy in the story."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jay asked, glare at bay.

"Nothing. Just thinking. We should head back inside. This tension's killing me", Charlie practically growled under his breath and passed Jay by, slightly bumping into him. His friend gritted his teeth, wondering what got into him to be such a bitch about it.

Inside the bus things became silent very quickly and Charlie knew they'd been talking about him again so he scoffed, shaking his head. "Really? I thought I was pretty clear I wanted you guys to fuck off and get off my case. Not discuss it."

"Discuss what? What's so special about girlfriend trouble that they bug you and you turn sour to me?" Jay asked, following Charlie inside and joining the guys.

"Nothing. Leave me be."

"Hard to leave you when you're the one acting out towards us", Jay said, making the others uncomfortable at the rising tension.

"Yeah sure, whatever", Charlie muttered, dropping them and heading to the back of the bus.

Jay watched him leave and turned to the others. "What's wrong with him?"

"He's having some troubles of the mind", Johnny replied, covering Danny's mouth and taking the lead singer close again his chest to make it seem like he was cuddling him rather than keeping him from blurting Charlie's troubles to Jay.

"Can we help him?" Jay asked and Danny broke free from Johnny's grip, almost shouting: "YOU CAN!"

The blue masked rapper glared at Danny and J-Dog raised an eyebrow. "Alright, what's going on here?"

"Nothing."

"Johnny. Danny."

"Include Funny and Kurlzz too because they know as well", Danny said.

"Dude, what's with you? You're fucking blabbing", Funny Man complain and Danny shrugged. "I'm on the side of love, dude. I wanna see them get together."

"Get together? Who? Charlie and I?" Jay responded shocked and Danny nodded. "Yes, dude! Charlie's totally falling for you so go and fix this!"

"For me? Why for me?" Jay asked confused. "Are you guys pranking me?"

"No, we're not, go kiss and make up", Danny told Jay, pointing at the back but his friend remained immobile. "This is bad, dude. I don't want Charlie to hurt himself like that."

"Then go tell him!"

J-Dog nodded slowly and got up, making his way to the back to face Charlie. The rapper was browsing through boring channels, wondering why they just couldn't catch anything interesting in the bus. "Hey."

He jumped startled. "Oh. Hi."

"So."

"I know I was rude and no, I'm not apologising for it. The guys should just fuck off and quit talking about me behind my back."

"I guess they should. They did it again."

"What?"

"Talking about you when you left."

Charlie could feel his hairs rise. "What did they tell?"

"I think they told me everything? Is it true? Are you…", J-Dog sighed, "Falling for me?"

"No, it'll pass. I just need to get over this little phase. I mean, Danny used to crush on me too when he just joined us and things turned out just fine for him."

"Danny wasn't acting so different. He admired you. He didn't love you."

"I don't love you", Charlie bit back. "I love my girlfriend."

"Fine, you love your girlfriend but you don't seem ok to me. Besides, quit defending yourself. I'm here for you, not to spite you."

Charlie leaned back. "Fine. Maybe I do harbour some… rather strange feelings for you. I don't even know what they mean, if they'll last. I just know it's killing me to see you with her all happy and stuff."

"Maybe you're just not happy with Randi? Could that be it?" Jay asked and Charlie shook his head. "It's more than that. I know but it's confusing me and I hate it."

J-Dog took a deep breath and sat down next to his friend, an arm around his shoulder pulling him closer than he ever thought he'd get to him. "I bet it's a groupie crush. You always said you were my biggest fan", Jay joked, trying to light up the mood but Charlie only smiled half-heartedly, sinking back into his side as he stared at the TV. Jay threw his feet onto the small table and sunk lower to cushion the rapper better, wrapping an arm around him. "Is this allowed?"

"Yeah sure, whatever. You can do whatever you want, really. I don't care. It's not like I'm gonna be 'I can't control myself! Stop hugging me!'. I didn't want anything to change but clearly, the guys did."

"I'm sorry", Jay sighed. "If it makes you feel any better, I think you're great. Good looking, funny, kind."

"You're joking, right?"

"No, you are. You're just being too hard on yourself. Allow yourself to love, would you?"

Charlie propped himself up to look at his friend. "Allow myself to love one of my best friends who's engaged? Are you insane?"

Jay shrugged. "It's not always that easy. Just because I'm engaged, doesn't mean I can't…"

"Can't what?"

"Never mind", Jay responded, suddenly feeling threatened by the conversation. He stared up at the TV.

"You can't what, Jay?" Charlie asked, eyes fixated on him. "Can't feel? Can't care? Can't love another person?"

Jay smirked subconsciously. "All of the above."

"What? You gonna prank me and tell me you've thought about me too?"

His friend shook his head. "No, but I'm feeling damn spiteful today towards Vanessa for stomping off. Would be wrong to take advantage of your confusion but fuck, I kinda want to."

"Kinda want to what?" Charlie asked. "You're not making any sense."

J-Dog leaped forward, making his friend fall backwards and pushed him to the couch, body trapped. "The fuck are you doing?!"

"You think too much", Jay called out, diving in to kiss his friend forcefully.

Charlie shoved him off and jumped upright. "Dude, what the hell?!"

"Thought that was what you wanted, Jordon. Don't you wanna try and see if this will fade or not? Not like you haven't kissed a guy before. See if you feel it", Jay said, getting up as well.

"So you wanna kiss me again?"

"Yeah. You can figure out the deal with those feelings for me, if they're love or just a fling thing. I can spite Vanessa for being a bitch to me today."

"You realise how fucked up that sounds?" Charlie asked and Jay nodded with a smile. "I do. So you in?"

The bandana rapper shook his head. "Fine. But fuck you for pushing me down. I'm the fucking alpha here", he reacted, pushing Jay back against the wall and sealing their lips in a less innocent kiss, gently nipping and kissing at his mouth. Jay brought up a hand to cup his cheek but Charlie pushed the wrist harshly against the wall with his own hand. "Don't you dare make it seem like you give a shit about me romantically", Charlie snarled, taking advantage of the startled look on the other's face and returning to the kiss. He tilted his head, J-dog following the gesture, allowing Charlie to run his tongue gently over his bottom lip. Jay smiled into it, almost ruining the pure concentration and passion they put into it and allowed him entrance, heartbeat speeding up a notch.

Charlie could feel it spike as well, pushing him more gently and pressing up against him to feel closer, to get closer. He pulled back, connecting their foreheads as he breathlessly chuckled. "Was that what you had in mind?"

"Not entirely", Jay replied, pushing back and freeing himself from the wall, only to make Charlie stumble and fall back on the couch. He straddled him, pinning him down and seeking his lips again in a less awkward touch than the first one, like they were slowly becoming experts, lips forming to the other's shape so they fit against one another in a fast and demanding kiss.

Jay curled his fingers into Charlie's hair, the other hand steadying himself against his chest so he wouldn't just topple over. He let go, breaking free to breathe as he panted, looking into the bright eyes of his partner. How strange he had never noticed how light his eyes were. He always thought Charlie was the one with brown hair, brown eyes but they turned out to be a very light shade of blue.

Charlie grabbed a handful of his shirt and pulled him down, noses almost touching. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just thinking", Jay whispered, closing his eyes. "I don't think I'm doing this to spite her."

"Are we going to talk about that now? Really?", Charlie asked almost insulted, brushing his lips against the other's chin. "You think too much", he repeated Jay's earlier words, pressing a kiss against his lips. Jay tried to nod but the proximity of the other made it nearly impossible. Instead he let himself enjoy, fingers grasping his hair more tightly and now leaning on his other elbow as his hand was starting to get tired from supporting him, bringing him closer to the other.

Charlie had one hand placed on his hip, the other in the small of his back as they continued what they started, not even knowing when it would end again.

"What the…"

Jay could feel his heart crumble at the sound of someone's intruding voice, instinctively rolling off the couch as the heat of fear flared. He got caught.

"Dude, you're fucking engaged", Johnny yelled at his friend who sat on the floor, trying to hide. Charlie sat upright, a little confused as to what just happened.

"I know", Jay murmured. "But she's been a bitch to me all day. I just wanted payback."

"By making out with Charlie? Seriously? Why the fuck would she care? We do this shit plenty of times when we're drunk. You're not spiting her, you're only hurting Charlie", Johnny ranted when Charlie hold up a hand. "Wait. You think I'm hurting? Dude, I'm getting some action of out him. I don't fucking care what the motives are."

"So… But…" Johnny started puzzled, looking back and forth between the guys. "But weren't you sort of… in love with him?"

"I'm attracted to him. Don't know if it's love and we're figuring out what it is by testing it", Charlie explained. Johnny blinked confused when Danny pulled him back by his arm. "Let them. They're big boys, they know what to do."

The blue masked rapper let himself get pulled along, murmuring: "Let them…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel
> 
> If you have a favourite pairing/summary you'd like to see on here, please request in the reviews and I'll turn it into a story as soon as possible.


	89. Sticks And Stones (JDxJ3T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't supposed to go this way. We were supposed to realize we loved each other and start our relationship, just us against the world. I suppose that wasn't what he wanted for us and it hurt more than anything I could've imagined.
> 
>  
> 
> J-Dog and J3T cheating on their partners in a one-time thing  
> requested by AronKBurns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monster: Yours, AronKBurns. Personally, I don't like the way it turned out but fucking hell, it's 4 times the length of a usual one-shot so yeah, that's why it took me forever to finish it. I'm worried I may not be able to finish 27 one-shots for October but I still have 6 days left to try. Maybe I should do 27 updates of the stories? Since it's been a while. Enjoy!
> 
> and warning: sex and heartbreaks ahead. I only wrote the scene because I seem to avoid the obvious sex in a lot fics...
> 
> If you have a pairing/summary you'd like to see on here, request below and I'll turn it into a story as soon as possible.

I was born in 1984. He was born in 1981. We differ three years. Three whole years and yet we knew each other from such a young age. When he was six, I was three. True, we didn't like each other from the start but he still stuck around me. Like a brother, right? It was like we were brothers somehow because surely no one unrelated could enjoy being around a child. When he was twelve, I was only nine. When he was sixteen, I was thirteen. When he was eighteen, I was fifteen. When he was 21, I was only 18. I'd heard it all from him. Whenever I was entering a new phase of my life, whether it was my teenage years, high school, puberty, adolescence. He was always there first. The first to grow up. The first to kiss a girl, be in a relationship.

I envied his relationships because they were so perfect. He'd talk to me about how soft her body was, how he got to touch her breasts for the first time. How they awkwardly had to split up in a hurry when her parents came home the night he lost his virginity to her. Losing virginity seemed something high and mighty to grasp. I couldn't imagine having what he had, losing it the way he had.

Yet I did. Only once again, three years later.

It wasn't as exciting as he had told me it would be. It was sweaty, warm and wet and I wasn't sure if I liked it but the nerves made me unable to get it up for her and she had to try three times to help me with it. You'd think a teenage boy would get it up for the first time. That was one major turn off but the soft body wasn't as gratifying as I thought it would be in the end. She seemed too fragile in my arms, staring up at me with big brown eyes as I fucked her.

We didn't last. I think we both knew something was off about our intimacy. It hurt a little but not as much as I thought it would to break up with your first real love. He was there for me this entire time. He only recently got dumped as well and I was secretly grateful that he knew what I was going through. I liked it. I liked it when he was there for me. As the years progressed, we saw girlfriends appear and disappear. We gained friends, we lost friends but there was only ever us that seemed to last forever. I liked that about us. Maybe those weren't the first thoughts that should appear in my head as I was standing in the club, lights flashing before my eyes as I held my cup up. I sipped it, staring at his figure before me.

Johnny. He always seemed more affectionate when he had something to drink, yet his temper would flare twice as much. I found myself fascinated by the way he was talking to Charlie. I liked the small smile he gave him before turning his eyes to me. Charlie seemed to shake his head. Johnny had too much to drink. I could tell by his body language. A sober Johnny wouldn't move to the music, much less pull me against him as he moved to the beat. I could feel his scorching hot touch seep right through my shirt into my waist. His chin was on my shoulder, whispering things but the music was too loud for me to hear. I could smell alcohol and cigarettes but I could only think about everything that had ever happened to us. Everything from birth to this very moment where I was moving against my best friend. He was 24, I was 21. Barely legal to enter this kind of place. I liked the way he held me but something in the back of my mind kept screaming "you have a girlfriend!" at me.

We both had girlfriends at that moment but Johnny wasn't able to recall his while I seemed to willingly forget her as soon as Johnny kissed me from the neck up to my lips. It was like coming home. Like everything I needed. I had pictured a kiss with a man would be rough but he was so soft, so warm and I could feel my body shift against him. I wanted more than empty kisses. He pushed me back and stroked along my side, riding up my shirt slightly.

I remember hitting my back against the wall, head tipped up, staring at him enchanted, waiting for his next move. He didn't seem aware of his surroundings, just dazed and full of lust as he dipped his head down to capture my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer, lips parting for him only to slide his tongue against my own. My chest heaved, heart thrumming like crazy. The blue masked rapper had his arms around my waist, one hand underneath my shirt and the other covering my ass. One moment of clarity got me to break free and lightly push him away. "Johnny, we're out in the open. Don't do this here."

"Then where?" he groaned, voice low and horny. "I want you."

I bit my lip. "My place. We can go back to my room and do whatever we want, alright?"

Johnny hummed, face buried in my neck. I let out a whiny moan as he kissed my neck more passionately than I ever thought it would be. "Johnny, please, stop for a minute."

"Fine", he murmured. "But hurry up."

I nodded, tempted to peck him once but he'd only lock me into place again for more. I made my way over to Charlie to tell him we'd head back to my place. He seemed relieved I was taking Johnny home. Well, to a home.

I took Johnny's arm, guiding him through the crowd, feeling giddy about the entire night and what had yet to happen.  _You know Vanessa's gonna be mad if she finds out, right?_

Shut up. That won't matter when I finally have Johnny besides me.

Johnny nuzzled my hair when he wrapped his arms around my shoulders from behind. "Dude, I can't walk with your drunk ass swaying us like that", I protested but Johnny didn't shift much except for the dropping of his arms to my waist. I felt a spark of arousal run through me. Finally, I could have my way with him. I was so done with denying these feelings. Just us.

Once we reached my house, we went upstairs and I feared the awkward anticipation before he'd make his move but he proved me wrong. Before we reached my room, he already had me trapped between his body and the wall, just pinning me down there and kissing me like his life depended on it. I couldn't complain. I held my hands against his chest but he took them and pinned them next to my head, putting some pressure on my wrists. It made me feel both wanted and exposed. He kissed down my jaw, lighting the trail on fire down my neck as I moved my head back for more. I closed my eyes, just enjoying the hot feeling of his tongue against my skin but quickly opened my eyes wide when I heard the sound of my belt. I opened my mouth, small protest forming but dissolving into nothing when he reached inside my pants and wrapped his fingers around my semi-hard cock. I arched my back, my forehead hitting his shoulder. "God, you don't waste time, do you?"

He grinned against my skin, pumping his hand firmly. I hung onto him in an embrace as my legs became weak. "At least head to my room."

He let out a sigh and I dragged him inside, closing the door but before it even shut, he had me pinned on the bed, resuming his handwork from before. His hands were a little cold but the blissful little flicks of his wrist made up for it. I shuddered, wriggling out of pants clumsily before he stripped it down to my knees, pushing up my shirt as well. I would've laughed at my clothes if he weren't too busy jerking me off so nicely. Who knew drunk guys were great at handjobs?

I pulled him closer to me for another kiss while he kept a steady pace on my fully hard dick. I moaned into his lips when he pulled away, lazy smile on his face. "I like these sounds. Do it again", he whispered, squeezing me harder. I let out a more strangled sound, forearm covering my eyes as I pressed them shut tightly. "Please, Johnny, you…"

"Yeah?"

I furrowed my eyebrows, forgetting what I was asking for, softly moving my hips along with the rhythm he had set. He kissed me once, slightly nipping my lip before letting go and moving down. I blinked. "Wait, what are you- Ohhh God."

My eyes fluttered closed, head moving back as he shamelessly licked along my length, fingers firmly around the base. I didn't want him to stop, ever. Johnny ran his tongue around the edge of the tip, squeezing me more firmly. I jolted slightly, short moan escaping me. He swallowed my cock down to the base and back up, my fingers stuck in his hair, grasping harshly. He hollowed his cheeks, sucking hard as he moved. I gasped, feeling the familiar red hot sensation creep into my groin, taking only a few seconds before I groaned, back arched. I blinked a few times, barely realizing where I was before I could see Johnny move down to kiss me. He tasted funny but I didn't mind, just enjoying some kisses with my long-time crush. He moved off of me and I thought I should probably get up and give him the same treatment but when I turned to him, he was snoring already. I chuckled to myself and kissed his cheek, crawling underneath his arm so I could cuddle against his chest.

I would never again deny the raging feelings for this man. We finally had our moment to get together. It was my turn to make him happy like all those girls before me tried to, only I would succeed because I knew him inside out. I felt the familiar rush of love come over me, huddled against him like that. "I love you, Johnny", I yawned into his chest but he replied with a soft snore. He didn't have to say anything.

* * *

I awoke around 5 am when Johnny softly stirred awake. I decided to keep my eyes shut and pretend to still be asleep. I could hear the rustling of the covers and the light caress of his hand around my waist. "Jay", he murmured but so soft I wasn't even supposed to have heard it. I could barely refrain from smiling but I wanted us to stay like this so I kept my eyes closed and my face blank.

I frowned slightly when he moved, pillow disappearing from my head and his arm around my waist vanished as well. Wait, was he leaving?

Fuck, now I had to open my eyes. I blinked, staring at his back as he was indeed leaving. "Johnny?"

He froze, turning to me. "Hey."

"Where are you going?"

"Just going for a walk. Relax. Go back to sleep."

I smiled at him. "Be back soon, ok?"

He smiled back but didn't reply. I closed my eyes again and drifted off to sleep, dreaming on about us. About my time to be with Johnny.

* * *

The next thing that awoke me, was the sunlight. I opened my eyes, shielding them from the harsh light before yawning loudly and suddenly jolting to look next to me. The other side of the bed was empty. Maybe Johnny was up already. I looked at the clock, showing me 11 am so yeah, he was probably awake by now. I got up, lazily showered and put on fresh clothes, throwing the used ones in the laundry basket. I walked downstairs, expecting Johnny to be in the kitchen or on the couch but he wasn't there. I decided to check my phone for any messages, heart jumping when I had one but sinking again when I saw it was Charlie.

_Charlie: Did you get home safely?_

_Me: Yeah, fine, Johnny's gone already though. He stayed the night. No idea when he left._

It was considerate of him to check up on us but I was sore about the lack of messages from Johnny. Where did he go?

_Charlie: No shit, he texted me around 6. He's with Asia._

I frowned. He's with Asia? Why would he turn to his girlfriend after what we did? Why wasn-… I stared at my screen, horrified by whatever I realized. No, no, no, that's not… He didn't just… Johnny wouldn't just try to fuck his best friend and leave. He wouldn't. Right?

_Me: Are you awake?_

I needed someone to talk to. Fast.

_Deuce: I am now. Sup?_

_Me: I need you here_

When I got no reply, I was annoyed. Classic Aron. You need him, he magically disappears. Though I quickly sucked the words back in when he appeared at my doorstep. "What you need me for?"

"Sit down. I need to vent for a minute."

"Alright", Deuce replied, suddenly serious as he sat down. "What's up?"

"So I went out last night with Johnny and Charlie and-…"

"Yeah! I heard. Man, I heard Johnny told Charlie he ended up screwing around with some guy. What a faggot."

I swallowed everything I was about to tell him when he looked up at me. "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. Go on."

"No, no, wait. Johnny ended up screwing around with some guy? That's what he said?"

"Yeah but I don't know the details. You should ask Charlie."

"Good. I will", I said, getting up and striding towards the door. Deuce turned around insulted. "But Jay?! What about venting to me?"

"No longer necessary", I yelled back at him, heading for Charlie's place and leaving the singer baffled.

I knocked on Charlie's door rather urgently. The rapper opened the door for me with a smile. "Hey Jay! What's up?"

"What did Johnny tell you about last night?"

"What?"

"You heard me. Deuce told me he said he ended up screwing around with someone."

"Oh, that."

I made a face when he didn't continue. "Come on, I need more than just an 'oh that'."

"Yeah, Jay, I'm not sure if I was even supposed to know but Johnny texted me back after asking if you guys got home safely, he texted me something along the lines of… I'll show you."

He whipped out his phone, showing me the message. You could distinguish a basic message saying "Yeah, fine, but I almost fucked…"

And the last word seemed to look like "someone" but I didn't think there was a "7" in "someone"? He seemed to enjoy typing exclamation points between the words as well. Charlie's next reply was "Almost? So you didn't." while Johnny replied with something along the lines of "No, but still messed around."

Jay slowly nodded, handing him back the phone numbly. Charlie cocked his head. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think Johnny left my place around 5 am but he said he was just going for a walk so I thought he'd be back soon."

"No, he got home at 6 so he must've walked home and maybe encountered someone", Charlie shrugged and I nodded, not bothering to react. I turned around towards the door and walked out, a confused Charlie following me. "Jay? Where are you going?"

"To Johnny. I need to figure out what happened last night."

"Or this morning", Charlie mumbled to himself.

I sighed, hands digging into the pockets of my hoodie. Johnny was with Asia but why? Why would he turn to his girlfriend after cheating on her?

Where would he even be?

I whipped out my phone, sent out a text message for him to see but he didn't reply to it. I slumped my shoulders, feeling rather dejected. You don't just… suck a guy off and go back to your girlfriend. These things don't happen and they definitely don't happen to someone who's been in fucking love with him for as long as he could remember. I paused, standing still. I was standing in the middle of a small park, might as well sit down on a bench for a while.

Charlie was so dense, thinking Johnny encountered someone between 5 and 6 to fuck. Deuce was an idiot too, calling Johnny a faggot for it. It meant I was a faggot as well and I wasn't ready to be called something like that by my best friend. What about Funny Man? No, I could see him laughing at my little crush on Johnny, besides he hadn't been the same since his girlfriend left him. So depressed.

Da Kurlzz maybe? No wait, he'd react the same as Deuce would've and again, I don't wanna be the faggot of the band. I wasn't even drunk when it happened.

The vibrating of my phone made me fumble it out of my pocket, sending it flying into the air and it took me three attempts to catch it before I finally held it firmly. Someone texted me.

_Johnny: I'm with Asia. Now's not the time._

Oh, excuse me for the inconvenience, asshole. I'm sorry you came onto me, wanting to fuck me and regretted it. I rubbed my eyes and pulled up my knees. How could he do this to me?

How could he throw away our friendship like this? How could he give me a taste of paradise only to rip it away?

I sighed, the cold, morning air turned my breath into small clouds. What the hell was I even going to do now?

I took out my phone again, finding another text message.

_Vanessa: Lunch date? ^3^_

Oh fuck.

I forgot all about my own girlfriend. If Johnny wanted to be an ass and deny us, I'd have to live with it that I cheated on my girlfriend. Even worse, that I cherish feelings for another man. I couldn't lie to her like this. I had to tell her.

_Me: Yeah, I'm at the park near Charlie's. I need to tell you something…_

I used to hate it when someone texted me shit like that because I always hated the anticipation. I hated the few seconds before they'd tell me what they had to say and most of the times, it wasn't worth it. Those few seconds always make you wonder the worst of things like "What? Did they kill someone? Did they get back together with their ex? Are they in love with me?" or whatever.

After a long time, I could see Vanessa make her way over to me. She was wearing a winter jacket already while it was only autumn. She waved at me, smiled too and she was just so cute when she did but I felt guilty for thinking shit like that. I hurt this girl for selfish reasons. I had no right to be happy about it.

"Ready for lunch? Come on!"

I got up and followed her, grateful she wasn't a pushing kind of type where she'd arrive and go "TELL ME WHAT IT IS!"

No, she'd let me take my time to tell her. We found a nice and cosy local restaurant and sat down opposite of each other in a booth. She blinked a few times, staring at me and I knew she was waiting for me to say it. I swallowed the lump in my throat. I couldn't tell her but yet I had to. I couldn't string along such a nice girl while my heart belonged to Johnny. Why did I have to like that asshole out of all people?

"I did a bad thing last night."

"A bad thing?" she asked, a hint of a chuckle in her voice but it didn't escape when she saw my expression. "How bad?"

"Bad", I dryly stated. "I cheated."

"You… cheated?" she asked. "A drunk cheat or…? Did she kiss you and did you have no choice or was it you or…?"

"I wasn't drunk. He was."

"He?"

"Johnny", I murmured. "Johnny kissed me."

"Seriously? Why'd you give me a heart attack like that! Johnny and Charlie have kissed, you kissed Funny before. Why should I care now? It doesn't mean shit."

"It didn't stop there", I interrupted her rant and she stared at me. "It didn't stop at… kissing?"

"No", I replied, feeling whiny but I felt genuinely bad about telling her. I didn't regret what I did with Johnny but I regretted the aftermath. His asshole behaviour where he ignored me and having to tell Vanessa the truth. "We went back to my place."

"Jesus, Jay…"

"I know. I just… I had to tell you because you deserve way better than this", I whispered. She leaned in. "Was it a one-time thing?"

"To him, yeah", I barely said and she sighed. "You like him, don't you?"

"I do", I replied. "But he left my place for Asia before I woke up so that's a pretty big hint for rejection."

"Yeah…" she hummed. "So what about us? Didn't you like me?"

"I don't know. I've been so confused until last night. I think I wanted to like you because you were so perfect for me but I don't think I can be with someone else than him", I said and she offered me a weak smile. "I appreciate the honesty, even if it hurts. It takes some balls to tell a girl you didn't like her while dating."

"I liked you", I defended. "Just… not as much as I like him…"

She nodded, silently and moved back. "I have to go now. While I still haven't processed this shit or I'll probably make a scene."

She was always like that. Bad news hit, she became silent and only about 30 minutes later she'd start crying about it. Always been like that. She never knew how to take bad news. "I'm sorry."

"Me too", she whispered. "For what I'll probably do."

I didn't understand but before I could ask, she was gone and I was there all by myself. Well, I wouldn't go home now, I might as well have lunch by myself.

* * *

I couldn't believe Johnny just ditched me for Asia. The least he could do, was let me down easy before leaving but nooo, he just had to go find his girlfriend and erase me from his taste. Right? I leaned my head back to stare at the ceiling of my place. Everything was going to hell because of last night. A knock on my door brought me back to the real world. I glanced through my window and recognized the tall figure of Johnny. What was he doing here now?!

I hated myself for checking myself in the mirror before opening the door but Johnny just stomped straight past me, a moody cloud above his head and tense shoulders. "How fucking could you?!"

I blinked, frozen in place as I let the door fall closed. Johnny was fuming, angry beyond control and it scared me a little. He wouldn't hesitate to lash out at me and I wasn't sure if I'd go for fight or flight.

Fight it is.

"How could I?! Seriously, Johnny?! You're the fucking asshole who sneaked out at 5 am promising to be back soon, only to ditch me! You seriously preferred the walk of shame over me? How did you think I felt when Charlie fucking told me you were with Asia when I woke up?!" I screamed in his face but he didn't seem phased by my anger. "That shit doesn't matter right now. Excuse me for going home early and postponing 'The Talk' for you but that didn't mean you had to go tell Vanessa we fucking messed around!"

"Wait, you spoke Vanessa?"

"She called Asia crying and told her fucking everything so thanks for fucking up my relationship. She dumped me. Hope you're happy", Johnny responded, turning to the front door again. "You just couldn't wait until you got to see me? You could've given me the heads up too, you know."

"I'm sorry! I was fucking upset because you decided to sneak out in the morning like I was your drunk mistake!"

"You  _are_  my drunk mistake. What's your excuse?" Johnny asked with a glare before walking out the front door. I clenched my fists as I stood in my own threshold, watching him leave. "I MADE THE MISTAKE OF LOVING AN ASSHOLE!"

I slammed the door shut, didn't even bother to see him react as my heart raced. My back against the door and I slid down, feeling worse than I ever had before. How could he do this to me? Why would he hold me accountable for telling Vanessa the truth? It didn't make sense and it was so unfair. At least I now understood why she had said it.  _Me too, for what I'll probably do._

She ruined his relationship and he blamed me for it. I pulled up my knees, rested my arms on them and hid my face, feeling sobs rise in my throat. It wasn't supposed to be like this. This was supposed to be a fairy tale where I'd loved him for all my life and we finally got to share our life together, facing our feelings together but no. I was on my own, dejected and heartbroken. Why did he get to live happily ever after while I was down here on the ground?

* * *

I could hear my phone in the distance. Someone was calling me. I didn't want to pick up the phone. I didn't want to respond to any messages or calls. I didn't even want anyone to come to my place. Not even Johnny… Maybe Johnny but I'd damn myself for admitting it. Cussing to myself, I decided to check my phone but I promised myself I wouldn't reply.

Fuck. I didn't know people would miss me that much.

Then again, I'd shut the world out for five days now. Most messages were the same old worries. Charlie was wondering if I was alright and why I was acting so weird before. Deuce was stalking me for real. No messages from Johnny. Even Funny Man and Matty had texted me. And… Danny? Why the fuck would he text me? I hadn't seen him since forever.

_Danny: Hey Jay! I'm going on tour for the first time ever with Lorene Drive and I'm nervous as fuck. You've got some experience with this shit, right? Call me back? I could use your help._

I smiled. Danny was a good guy but Lorene Drive was his first band so I always told him he'd freak out once they hit it big. It really had been forever since I saw him. I lay down on my back, cursing myself for deciding to reply anyway.

"Danny Murillo."

"Yeah, I know who are you, idiot."

"Nice hearing from you too, Jay", the singer chuckled. "What's up?"

"You needed me to call you back?"

"Yeah, like 3 days ago. I fixed it by now. Justin knew someone who could help me figure out the details", Danny replied.

"Oh."

"Yeah. Anyway, what took you so long?"

"I don't know. I hadn't touched my phone in 5 days."

"Seriously? Why?"

"Just some personal shit", I murmured.

I could hear Danny sigh. "Shutting out the world?"

"Yeah."

"Not healthy, you know."

"I know. I just messed up bad."

"How bad?"

"Baaaad", I smirked and I could practically see Danny roll his eyes. "Then talk to Deuce about it?"

"I can't. He indirectly called me a faggot so if he knew, I'd be a faggot forever in his eyes."

"Are you?"

"More or less the non-offensive version, yeah."

"Then wear it with pride. You're the only one holding yourself back."

"Not just that. I messed up my crush and got rejected."

"So eat some ice cream and get up", Danny responded. "A broken heart don't feel so bad."

I smiled to myself. "Yeah… I'll try. Thanks, Danny."

"Promise you'll come see Lorene Drive when we tour?"

"I will", I chuckled. "You come see Hollywood Undead when we get signed?"

"I'll even be your touring buddy. Just watch", Danny smirked. "Bye, Jay."

"Bye, Danny."

He hung up the phone and I stared at the white wall in the partial darkness of my room. Only a little bit of daylight managed to break through the curtains.

I sighed, checking the rest of the messages when the doorbell rang. "JAY!"

Jesus, Charlie, keep it down.

I opened the front door with a glare, revealing the grinning face of Charlie. "I knew you'd open up if I were loud enough!"

"Great. Now what?"

"We're worried. Why didn't you text any of us back and why the fuck is your house so dark?"

"No reason. I just like it that way."

"Yeah sure. Then what about the phone?"

"Digital purge", I said but Charlie only raised an eyebrow. "Don't lie to me, Jay. What's going on?"

"I fucked up Johnny's relationship."

"So I've heard."

"Johnny hasn't said a thing to me ever since."

"Obviously", Charlie replied.

I cocked my head. "Have you heard from him?"

"Yeah but not a lot. It was like the two of you just vanished."

I shrugged. "He vanished. I just followed."

Charlie eyed me. "What's with the two of you?"

"You wouldn't understand", I said but Charlie didn't seem satisfied with my reply. He stared at me and I felt like he was staring directly at my soul. It made me squirm and look away but Charlie was way smarter than anyone ever gave him credit for.

"You're the guy, aren't you?"

I blinked. What?

"Don't look at me like that, Jay. You're Johnny's drunk mishap, aren't you?"

"Don't call me a drunk mishap", I murmured.

Charlie seemed puzzled. "You weren't drinking that night. How could that happen? You were sober."

"I was in love", I whispered, barely audible and Charlie gave me THAT look. The look of pure pity. I glared. "Don't give me that."

"You love Johnny?"

I nodded hesitantly.

"And he snuck out in the morning?"

"Yeah."

"Did he say anything after that?"

"No. Just waved me off because he was with Asia."

"So you told Vanessa, she told Asia and Johnny got dumped."

"And he showed up at my doorstep to yell at me about it."

"He did?"

"Yeah", I replied.

Charlie shook his head. "There are softer ways to reject someone."

"I know."

I thought telling Charlie would make me feel relieved. It didn't. It only made everything more real.

* * *

"Glad you decided to join us, Jay", Funny Man remarked when I entered the basement. We would try to come up with a new song since we posted The Kids waaay back and people kept asking for another song. Charlie glared at his Mexican friend. "Cut him some slack, dude."

"What's making you so defensive?" Funny Man poked but Charlie didn't respond.

I sat down, in between them, eyes searching the room when Charlie said: "Johnny's late."

So he hadn't showed up yet. Wonder if he would actually show up or just bail on us, on me mostly. Would he act like his usual self now or not? The anticipation was killing me. The entire scene felt like a dream since I could only feel my own heart thrumming in my chest and I barely remembered to breath regularly, making it seem erratic. I bit my lip.

"You alright, Jay?" Deuce asked and I nodded. "Yeah."

"Then why the fuck didn't you reply to my text messages?!"

"Because I was busy and I didn't feel like replying to 154 messages", I snarled with a grin, trying to fake a snappy attitude to match his. He seemed to fall for it.

"Sorry, I know I'm late but some asshole drove into my car when I left", Johnny groaned, dropping onto the couch next to me but he didn't seem to realize I was there too. Or was he ignoring me?

I squirmed slightly and Johnny whipped his head towards me. "Sorry, I'll move."

He scooted a bit to the right, offering me more space and I was confused. Why was he talking to me now?

He looked at my confused expression, leaned over. "Got a minute before you go home? Need to talk."

I shuddered. He wanted to talk but he didn't seem mad. If anything, he was smiling and it made me feel hopeful. Did he love me after all?

I wanted to go home now, to talk to Johnny before leaving so the time there just seemed to go on and on and on. I just wanted it to end already and Charlie noticed. I made up the excuse that I wasn't feeling well so the guys let me off the hook pretty quickly. Johnny told them he'd take me home to be sure and I smiled to myself when we walked out of the basement.

Part of me wanted Johnny to push me against the wall and kiss again but I knew that wouldn't happen, yet he took my wrist and spun me around as soon as we were outside. "You're not sick, are you?"

"Nauseous", I replied and Johnny offered me a smile. "Because of me?"

I cursed myself for loving that smile of his and shrugged. "Yeah."

"Sorry, Jay, I didn't mean to fuck you up but everything's fine again, right?"

"How is everything fine?" I asked.

"Asia forgave me and we're back together", Johnny said, probably expecting me to cheer for him but I only glared at him. "Seriously?"

"What?"

"You think I'll be happy for you now?"

"… I just thought we could go back to normal?"

"Normal? We are normal? You tried to fuck me and ended up blowing me. I didn't ask you to but you did it all on your own so don't expect me to go pretend nothing happened."

"You let me so don't blame me for this", Johnny slightly raised his voice and I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Look, Johnny. I love you, a lot. I always have. You kissed me, I didn't resist because like I said, I'm in love with you so you can't push me away like a drunk mistake and make me go back to normal. I'm still here and I'm still in love with you, only stronger now that I've been closer to you."

Johnny dropped his gaze. "I didn't know that."

"Of course, you didn't. You're so dense whenever you're being selfish again. You wanted to go back to Asia to fix your relationship, never considered I'd get hurt if you left. You rejected me in the harshest way possible. I told you I loved you when you came to scold me about your break up. You just don't listen when you're self-absorbed."

"I already said I'm sorry. What do you want from me? I was drunk. You should've realized a drunk fuck is not a love confession."

"Yeah, my bad", I snapped, turning my back on him and walking towards the streets to get home. He wasn't following me. I knew he wouldn't follow me. I'd had it. Why couldn't he understand? If he didn't return my feelings, I'd have to find a way to forget him but I hadn't been able to forget him since we met so how the fuck would I manage to do that stuff now?

I'd have to figure it out on my own.

* * *

I was done with the drama. I'd had it with bickering with Johnny. He didn't love me and it was obvious it wouldn't change anytime soon so my best shot at recovery, was getting over him. I'd try my best, my very best but it wouldn't be easy. I knew that. I checked my phone for messages.

_Johnny: I'm done fighting, Jay. I'm sorry about everything but yeah, I still want you to be my best friend._

I smiled to myself, feeling sad but it was ok. It wasn't fair that I didn't get my fairy tale ending but some love stories just don't end well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Review, they're our heavy fuel!
> 
> If you have a pairing/summary you'd like to see on here, request below and I'll turn it into a story as soon as possible.


	90. Suck Me A Favour (DMxCS, JDxFM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drunk Danny wants to reward Charlie for doing him a favour so Charlie jokingly tells him to get on his knees. He didn't think Danny would actually do it.
> 
> Charlie/Danny  
> warning: drunk blowjob

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monster: Hi guys! Welcome to day 1 of The October Countdown. If I had a Twitter, I'd go #TOC but I don't so I did it on here. I will post 27 updates, both chaptered stories and one-shots since I simply can't abandon my chaptered stories for another month. Enjoy!
> 
> If you have a favourite pairing/summary you'd like to see on here, request below and I'll turn it into a story as soon as possible. If any of you haven't seen your request appear yet and it's been a while, please request again since I may have forgotten to write it down.

"I'll go get another drink", Johnny screamed at him in an attempt to get over the sound of the music. Charlie mostly knew what he was saying by reading his lips and subconsciously swiping his tongue over his bottom lip while staring at the man. Damn it, the rainbow inside of him was trying to peek outside, wondering what it felt like to feel a man kiss him. Not Johnny though, he had kissed Johnny on multiple occasions, feeling not much more than booze and chapped skin. He needed someone who was actually into it to do that stuff but not now. Maybe one day.

He nodded in response but Johnny already turned his back to him, leaving him by himself. The blue masked rapper was drunk as hell. All of them were but Charlie wasn't. He thought it would be too dangerous for him to get drunk since he had a habit of showing his gay side to the world. Necking with guys like it was prom night.

His friend had probably expected him to stay there while he got the drink but Charlie felt the sudden need for some fresh air, stumbling through the masses as he reached the door to the outer world leading to an alley. It wasn't his dream spot to cool off but it would do for now.

Where were the guys anyway? He knew Johnny was out to get another drink. Jay and Funny ran off together in a hurry.  _Fucking fresh couples._

Da Kurlzz was wherever he was and Danny? No fucking clue.

"CHARLIE!"

Found Danny.

"Hey, dude", Charlie chuckled as the singer practically attacked him, arms around his as he seemed to hide behind the bandana rapper. "Charlie, Charlie, could you please, please do me a favour?"

"Yes yes, I can can", Charlie mocked the singer but when he noticed he seemed scared to death, he frowned, shifting into alpha mode. "Who do I need to kill?"

The singer smiled weakly, still trying to hide behind him. "Some guy's trying to get with me and I really don't want to but he doesn't take 'no' for an answer."

"You want me to beat him up?"

"No, I don't want trouble. Can you take me away from this place?"

"Back to the hotel?" Charlie asked, raising an eyebrow. "Danny, you're asking me to turn in early here."

"No, no, you can go back for all I care afterwards but I don't wanna go alone", the singer begged and Charlie pondered why the singer couldn't walk himself back to the hotel but then he noticed the poor man leaning on him, the blush in his cheeks and the haze in his eyes. He was wasted, probably scared he'd drop to the floor unconscious on the way home and the guy would find him. "Alright, I'll take you to the hotel."

To hell with the guys and wherever they were, Danny needed someone to look after him and since he was the only sober one in the bunch, it wasn't hard to guess why he had chosen him.

Or he couldn't find the others?

"Thank you so much", Danny beamed, alcohol in his breath as he leaned in a little too close to Charlie for comfort. The rapper winced, trying to hide whatever he felt in his guts when a hot guy like Danny came into his comfortzone. "Yeah yeah, thank me when we're at the hotel."

The singer nodded furiously, dropping his arms until he could carefully grasp Charlie's hand. The rapper wondered if the singer would've still done it if he was sober since hand holding didn't really seem the kind of PDA friends would show. Danny held onto his wrist with the other hand, carefully placing one foot after another as they walked outside. He wouldn't tell the guys where they were, they were too drunk to read text messages anyway. Well Johnny and Kurlzz probably were. Jay and Funny would've probably abandoned their phones to have sex in the bathroom stall. Charlie wished he hadn't known about their competition to have sex in as many city clubs as they could.

"I'm sorry for dragging you into my mess", Danny murmured into the night halfway to the hotel.

Charlie shrugged. "How'd you get him to think you were interested anyway?"

"No idea. I just talked to him and we laughed and next thing I know, he's got his hands on me. What the fuck?"

Of course, when the singer laughs, everyone thinks he's interested. Such a sweet noise. "He mistook your innocent drunk behaviour for flirting", he concluded and Danny cocked his head. "Did he now? Why does that keep happening to me?"

"Shut up", Charlie chuckled, entering the hotel with the singer still holding his hand. It was late, very late. No one to be seen in the lobby. They made their way upstairs to the hotel room. Danny fumbled with the key card when Charlie got fed up and took it from his hands. "Let me."

He opened the door and pushed Danny inside. "I'm going back."

"No wait!"

"What?"

The singer stared at him. "I have to repay you!"

"No, you don't."

"Please, Charlie, you did me a favour."

The singer was getting loud in the hallway so Charlie pushed him inside the room further and closed the door behind them. "What's your problem now? I just took you home."

"You said I had to thank you at the hotel. We're here. What do you want?"

Charlie chuckled at the fact the singer remembered his random comment to get him off his back about feeling guilty. "Well if you ask… Get on your knees."

He said it with an eyebrow wriggle to make the singer cringe in disgust and turn away going 'never mind' but he didn't.

The singer seemed puzzled and dropped to his knees. "You want me to suck you off?"

Charlie licked his lips, shaking his head. "Wait, Danny, I didn't mean-…"

Before he knew it, the singer's hands were on him, touching and kneading whatever he could feel through the fabric. He shuffled closer, nipping at his shorts, hot breath seeping through it. The bandana rapper didn't object, closed his eyes. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew he shouldn't but he couldn't help himself.

Danny was a hot guy, clawing at his zipper and trying to find his cock like it was a pacifier. He couldn't say no to him like that. The singer undid his belt, ripping it out of his shorts and zipped down his pants. "Let me take care of your problem", he chuckled breathlessly to himself, rubbing his palm over the growing bulge in his boxers. "Let me show you how grateful I am."

Charlie let his tongue touch his upper lip and leaned back against the door of the room. Danny dragged down his shorts, mouth covering his aching length through boxers, the wetness of his mouth, only felt damp to his erection but it still made the butterflies in his stomach flutter.

Danny pressed his fingers against the shape, kneading and trying to jerk him off through the fabric, only partially succeeding. The sides were sensitive to his touch, making him harder until it was straining in the small space. The singer hooked his fingers into his waistband and pulled it down, freeing the length into the open air. He wrapped his fingers around the length, pulled down the skin to reveal the swollen head, precum beading at the tip. "I had no idea you were that big."

Charlie felt his cheeks flush at the compliment but didn't have time to think about it as Danny licked the bottom of the head up to the tip, collecting the fluids and swallowing. He smiled at the taste and lapped at the head like it was his new popsicle, making the rapper groan in arousal. "I had no idea you were that good at this shit."

"I practice", Danny murmured almost inaudibly, taking the head into his mouth and downing the shaft while stroking the base of his cock.

"Fuck, Danny, warn me before you- oh God."

The singer bobbed his head up and down, firmly squeezing the length he couldn't swallow in twisted jerks, knowing all too well the rapper would like that. Charlie bucked his hips into his mouth, hands entangled in the man's hair and eyes tightly shut. "Danny, wait, you're gonna make me-…"

Danny squeezed him tightly, making it almost hurt, tongue swirling around the head as he pulled it out of his mouth with a wet 'pop'. "You were saying?"

"Don't do that", Charlie said, panting. "No teasing."

The singer chuckled lazily, licking along the length before sucking on the head again, pumping his hand in a steady rhythm. "Come for me, Charlie."

Charlie grasped a handful of hair and bit his lip while the singer moved his head down all the way, almost hitting the base. He cast a glance at his friend who rolled back his eyes at the blissful sight of the singer sucking him off like that. Danny picked up the pace, moving his head and hand faster over the length, trying to make Charlie near his climax faster and faster. He pressed his eyes shut, feeling it dawn to him from afar as his muscles contracted and he unleashed his hot cum into the throat of the singer. Danny made a startled sound but didn't stop as he continued to ride out Charlie's orgasm, swallowing every droplet. Charlie panted, heart racing as he came down his happy high. The sigher let go and waggled back, ass hitting the floor. He chuckled. "God, I'm not at all stable on my feet."

Charlie pulled up his pants again, feeling the nagging voice in the back of his head crash into his brain, screaming "You took advantage of a drunk man."

Danny was half asleep on the floor by now, barely conscious as exhaustion was taking over his body. Charlie bothered to pick him up off the floor, put him into the bed and wipe the cum out of the corner of his mouth. He sighed, feeling horribly guilty.

He didn't know what to do about it. Problems for future Charlie, he supposed as he decided he wouldn't go party with the guys anymore that night. Instead he got ready to head into bed.

Unfortunately, Charlie was unable to catch sleep as his conscious kept telling him he was an asshole for taking advantage of Danny. He just couldn't sleep after something like that.

* * *

Danny shifted in the sheets, a yawn echoing through the room. He was awake. Charlie was sitting on his own bed, eyes bloodshot. "Danny?"

The singer stretched, arms above his head. "My jaw is sore."

"Sorry."

"Why?"

Charlie blinked. "You don't… remember?"

"Remember what? Did I get punched in the jaw last night?"

"Yeah… Yeah, let's say that's what happened", Charlie nervously said, making the singer suspicious. "Why did you sleep in Johnny's bed?!"

Right, Johnny was supposed to share rooms with Danny… Where the fuck was Johnny?

"You were pretty out of it last night", Charlie murmured. "You accidentally flirted again, getting a guy to come after you and you asked me to go home quickly."

"Yeah! I remember asking you a favour."

"And you repaid me."

Danny seemed puzzled, sitting up to face him. "What did I do?"

"You got on your knees and made sure your jaw would ache today", Charlie tried to keep it light, knowing he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he hadn't told him the truth.

Danny cracked into a smile. "Dude, I sucked your dick?!"

"Yeah, what's so funny about that?"

"You guys always said I'd do that shit one day. Why didn't you stop me?" Danny asked with a chuckle. "You weren't drunk, were you?"

"No, but you were so good at it", Charlie argued and the singer smirked. "Cute. At least you'll finally quit acting like such a horndog."

"Excuse me?"

"You needed to get laid. I just didn't expect you to get your satisfaction from me", Danny said in surprise. Charlie jumped onto his bed, stomped his arm. "Fuck you, I didn't mean for it to happen but you seemed pretty persistent."

"I know. I don't really mind. I don't remember anyway so why would I be pissed over something I tried to do, succeeded at and don't remember? It's my own fault."

"You are way too mature about this. What are you hiding?" Charlie asked. Danny shrugged. "You kissed me thank you at least, right?"

"No…"

"Charlie! I satisfy your needs and you don't even kiss me?!"

"Sorry?" Charlie asked confused, making the singer laugh. "Anyway, shouldn't we go find Johnny?"

"I bet he's asleep in the hallway."

A knock on the door interrupted them. Charlie got up and opened the door, finding Jay and Funny with Johnny standing in between them, looking guilty as hell. "Keep your roommate in your room, please."

"What did he do?"

"Crawl in between us", Funny grumbled.

Johnny shrugged. "I was drunk!"

"So was Danny", Charlie laughed and the singer stomped his arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel
> 
> If you have a favourite pairing/summary you'd like to see on here, request below and I'll turn it into a story as soon as possible. If any of you haven't seen your request appear yet and it's been a while, please request again since I may have forgotten to write it down.


	91. Truth Game (random mentions)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys play a good-natured truth game.  
> For those who said "why can't you write something happy for once?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monster: Hi guys. I don't have much time today so I'm kinda flinging this one online. I wrote it in July on my phone while I was supposed to be working and decided I'd just post it as a "happy one-shot" for once. The October Countdown is still a thing and I'm really trying my best to finish some decent material. Tomorrow I'll probably upload Make Me Levitate Chapter 1 as a prologue to gather some readers before I'll post chapter 2 a few months later so don't expect a quick update for Make Me Levitate once it's posted. Oh and I'm fucking sorry for ignoring your requests right now but I'm working on most of them, just a but stuck here and there. Enjoy!
> 
> If you have a favourite summary/pairing you'd like to see on here, request below and I'll turn it into a story as soon as possible.

_**Random mentions of possible pairings but it's just a happy fic for those who said I couldn't write happy shit.** _

"I am not playing this type of game!" Danny called out annoyed. "Someone will tell a harsh truth and then he'll be shamed for it."

"Got anything to hide then?" Johnny asked, effectively shutting up the younger man who furrowed his eyebrows at the other. "Fine. Just don't get pissed if you don't like the answers."

"Fine, we won't", Jay scoffed, sipping his drink with a shake of the head. What was his problem anyway?

"Since Danny seems to want to hide something, I suppose we'll let him be truthful first", Charlie chuckled. "Are you or are you not a little bit attracted to men?"

Danny raised an eyebrow. "I'm not gay."

"We're including bi."

Danny seemed to melt a little into a thoughtful expression rather than a defensive one. "I suppose so. Everyone's a little bi sometimes."

"Alright, I'll roll with that answer", Charlie said.

Danny smirked, looking at Johnny. "Did you enjoy kissing Charlie?"

The blue masked rapper knocked back his cup, almost choking when the question came as a surprise. "I… didn't hate it?"

"Not good enough", Danny said and Johnny sighed. "It was unusual but not bad. I'm just not used to a scruffy chin."

"You don't like my facial hair, baby?" Charlie asked with a wink but Johnny only rolled his eyes. "Fuck off."

He turned to Funny Man. "Was it an accident?"

J-Dog held his fist before his mouth as the others went "oh fuck."

Funny Man blinked. "Are you asking me if this pregnancy wasn't planned?"

"I am", Johnny said.

Funny Man kept a blank face but a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. "Yeah, it was an accident, but I'm not less happy than I would've been if it hadn't happened. I'm happy we're having her. Fate gotta have something in store for me."

"I knew it!" Charlie called out. "I fucking knew it!"

"Yeah well, let me know something, Charlie. Since you have a way with guys when drunk. Who do you find the most attractive to drunk kiss with?"

Charlie smirked. "Harry Styles, I love me some wimp."

"Of us", Funny Man made himself clear. Charlie dropped his foot off his knee and leaned in to look at them. "So judging by looks rather than behaviour?"

"Yeah."

"Easy, Danny."

Danny frowned. "Really? You'd make out with me for my looks but you won't take my behaviour with it? What's wrong with my personality?"

"You're a bit unpredictable. You either look like you're about to cry, scream or suck my dick."

Danny made a disturbed face. "Sorry?"

"Yeah, you do get a bit…" Jay began but the singer shot him a glare to shut up.

Johnny laughed at them. "Danny is a total teddy bear, but yeah, dude, you're either really shy or really outgoing and we don't know what to do with it sometimes."

The singer rolled his eyes. "Fine, but I would never suck your dick."

Charlie made a face. "Yeah sure. Answer me this, Danielthan. Did you ever have a little bit of a crush on me?"

Danny cocked his head, looking confused. "What?"

"Yeah, we were all wondering about that. When you joined us in 2009, you were just so clingy to Charlie and he made you laugh even if it wasn't funny", Jay said.

Danny seemed to realize how he used to be and smiled. "Oh. That. Yeah, I liked Charlie. I admired him since before I joined you guys so hanging out with him was kinda awesome."

"But did you crush on me?" Charlie asked with a grin.

Danny thought about it for a minute. "I don't think so. I never really considered that a possibility."

Funny Man laughed. "Liar."

"What? Why?"

"I know you liked Charlie. More than that", the Mexican fished and Danny cracked a small smile. "Maybe a little bit but I never considered it a crush. Just thought I admired him when I kinda just felt something."

"Danny was into me? Fuck yeah", Charlie chuckled but Danny rolled his eyes. "WAS"

Danny turned to Jay. "Was it your idea to propose on stage?"

Jay raised an eyebrow. "Why wouldn't it be? Am I not capable of romantic gestures?"

"No", Danny replied and Jay smirked. "Ok, yeah, she said I'd have to go big if I wanted to get married so a friend told me to propose on stage."

"Told you. Jay's too blunt to come up with something like that", Danny told no one in particular.

Jay rolled his eyes and turned to Funny. "Did you at some point consider a poly relationship?"

The Mexican cocked his head. "A poly relationship?"

"Yeah, dating multiple people at once while they know and are ok with it", Jay explained.

Funny Man raised both eyebrows as he thought about it. "Who are you implying?"

"When you started with Anna, you were clingy as hell to Danny. We thought you were trying to get with him too."

Dylan rolled his eyes. "Nah, I like Danny but not in that sense."

"Good", Danny emphasized it, making the others laugh.

Funny Man turned to Johnny. "You ate it, didn't you?"

"What?" Charlie asked confused but Johnny cracked a smile. "I ate it."

"I don't get it", Danny said, joining Charlie in confusion but Jay seemed to know what it was about.

"What did he eat?"

"Insider", Johnny hushed both men but they weren't having any of it. "No, what was it?"

"I accused Johnny of stealing my pizza leftovers but he kept denying it. Now I know the truth", Funny Man said but when the pair raised an eyebrow at him, he said. "That's why it's an insider. It's only funny if you were there."

"You're like Neil Armstrong. He keeps telling stupid jokes about the moon and going 'Guess, you should've been there' when no one laughs."

"He does?" Danny asked.

Charlie shrugged. "They say he did."

"He probably never did", Johnny hushed them. Charlie poked Johnny. "You know it's your turn, right?"

"Yeah but I won't ask shit anymore. I'm out of questions. We're having a nice conversation anyway so I'm not gonna ask random shit", Johnny replied with yawn. It was getting really late – early?

"Party pooper", Danny scoffed but Johnny raised an eyebrow. "You didn't even want to play this game!"

"I do now", the singer said, making his friends laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel!
> 
> If you have a favourite summary/pairing you'd like to see on here, request below and I'll turn it into a story as soon as possible.


	92. Heart Wide Open (J3TxDM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How can you heal with your heart wide open? You can't. You need to close off your heart for construction.
> 
> Johnny 3 Tears/Danny but no slash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monster: Hi guys. This fic ran a lot deeper than I anticipated. I based the sentence "How can you heal with your heart wide open" on the song I'll Be Okay by Nothing More. The general vibe of that song guided me through this messy piece of work. Enjoy.
> 
> If you have a favourite summary/pairing you'd like to see on here, request below and I'll turn it into a story as soon as possible.

How can you heal with your heart wide open? You can't. You gotta close your heart off for construction. Don't let anyone in while healing or it might fall apart again.

I stared out the window, watched the rain pour from the sky. What a disappointing weather for a disappointing day. I flexed my shoulders, felt the bones snap into place and rested my chin on my hand. I wondered if the routine would ever change. If I'd wake up one day and not have these thoughts, not be my own worst enemy. I wondered if there would ever be a day where I could look at myself in the mirror and go "good morning, have a nice day today!". God, it feels gross just thinking about it now. I sighed. Our time in this world was only temporary. It was just a game on survival mode. Whoever got to live the longest, got the high score for this shitty game. It's like people living through torture. Whoever could stand the pain the longest, won. Only most people didn't see it that way. Only the type of people like me.

We're all stuck in this hell together so why not make the best of it, right? Pretend to have a life, make friends, whatever makes us feel less like crap. We may have friends here but when we die, we die alone.

With an attitude like that I'd probably live this hell alone as well. I'd live alone, I'd die alone. Gotta quit looking so moody and show that fake ass smile again. The one the fans love, the one with the protruding canines. They "give me dimples and make me look absolutely a-dor-able". Fucking please.

I didn't need anyone. I didn't need friends. I needed a button to erase me from existence without anyone knowing. No drama. No fear of failing in my attempt to leave this life. Just a button to hit and erase me. No one would get hurt. I wasn't afraid of dying, I was afraid of failing the attempt and ending up in a hospital or on constant watch by my… friends? No, no, my band. They weren't my friends. Just some guys who needed a voice and I happened to hold a tone for longer than two fucking seconds. Right? Why would anyone want to hang out with me?

I was fucking worthless.

"Are you gonna keep glaring at your reflection in the window?"

My eyebrows shot up as I lifted my head to look at the source of the sound. A man, tall, broad, covered in tattoos, a three in his neck. I didn't know him. Why would he bother to speak to me?

"I don't have anything better to do anyway."

"Don't be so moody, Danny."

I raised an eyebrow in surprise. "How'd you know my name?"

"You're a friend of Jay and Deuce, aren't you?"

Jay and Deuce, yeah, I knew those guys. They were sort of nice to me but they didn't really know me that well. We just hung out a couple of times.

"Yeah. You're…?"

"George but like, everyone calls me Johnny."

"Johnny", I murmured.

He saw it as an invitation, taking up a spot next to me and I let him. I tolerated people. I didn't trust anyone but I tolerated them.

"What are you here for?"

The question raised the hairs on my arm, subconsciously covering my hand and staring at him with distrusting eyes. "I burned myself."

I closed my eyes for a second, expecting the usual "on purpose?" but it never came. He made a pained sound. "Fuck, must've hurt. I'm here because Jay picked a fight with someone. The guy busted his nose."

I smiled slightly.  _How nice. He doesn't know I'm fucked up so he's casually conversating with me._

"Is it a bad burn or just like… I touched a candle?" Johnny asked, trying to keep the conversation going when I remained silent. I shrugged. "I've had worse but this stupid guy in my band, Justin, just panicked and drove me straight here. Fucking mother hen."

"I don't know. It sounds nice to have someone care about you, doesn't it?" Johnny asked and I shrugged again. "I'm the singer of their band so who says he cares? He might just want me to be able to perform."

Why would I say something like that to a random guy who knew two of my almost-yet-not-there-yet friends? I didn't want him to know about my shit when I was finally having a normal conversation.  _Are you really having a normal conversation? He might as well think you're a fucking loser right now._

Shut up.

Just shut up for a minute and let me think I can make friends, alright?  _Never, you keep forgetting you're worthless and then you end up all alone with me again. Yourself, the side of you that knows the truth._

I frowned, drowning out the thoughts and Johnny seemed oblivious to the inner battle. I liked that. He leaned back with a bored sigh. "God, how long does it take to patch up someone's busted nose, am I right?"

 _See? You're boring him so he's dying to get away from you_. Fucking shut up.

"Yeah… I guess there are better ways to spend your time."

The blue masked rapper threw me a side glance. "Nah, I'm enjoying the good company to wait for that asshole to get his broken nose fixed. It's his own fault for picking a fight."

Enjoying the good company. It made me smile despite myself again, my eyes too tired to smile along like I was carrying the weight of a thousand buildings on my shoulders. "I got my nose busted once as well."

I didn't… Why did I say that?

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Why am I lying to him?  _Because you know the truth about you is just boring and cliché._ The laughter of my pain echoed through my mind and I massaged my temples to make it go away. Why did I have to keep making a negative out of a positive?

"That must've hurt."

"It did but I was lucky to get off the hook with just a busted nose."

What?

"Why is that?"

"Some guy chasing me. I always get myself in trouble on the streets. Just always picking fights with the wrong people."

_No, you don't. You're a rich momma's boy who went to the college of music…_

I swallowed a lump in my throat and Johnny let out a sigh. "I know that feeling, bro. Did you grow up in the slums of LA as well?"

"Yeah."

Why couldn't I stop? Why couldn't I tell him I was trying to make him like me?

It didn't matter anyway. Once Jay got back, I'd never see Johnny again. He was nobody to me. Just a friendly conversation. It was nice for a change. Like fate read my mind, Jay came walking out the doors with his nose all taped in. "Totally broke it", he spoke nasally. "Oh hey, Danny!"

"Hi", I smiled slightly.

"I see you met Johnny."

"Danny's pretty chill. He kept me company while you were getting your sorry ass taken care of", Johnny grinned, putting an arm around Jay's shoulders. The friendly gesture made me feel uncomfortable so I averted my eyes, looking out the window again when Johnny said. "Nice meeting you, Danny, we should hang out sometimes."

No one ever means "we should hang out sometimes" so I slumped my shoulders in relief as I got away with lying without consequences.

Did I?

* * *

Who knew it would go like this? Deuce turned out to be hot-tempered, his bad attitude ruining the fun for everyone. He ended up getting voted out of the band. No one saw that one coming but yet Deuce got kicked out. What am I talking about? Hollywood Undead. You know. The lowkey band Jay and Johnny were in. Deuce was their singer and now he got kicked out. Even better or worse or whatever, I got to replace him. You know this really sounds like the American dream; fame and shit but it's kind of a nightmare because you see… I lied to Johnny about a lot of things by now. He thinks I've lived a hard life in the slums of LA with barely any money to get around every month. I never told him my family was rather wealthy.

The first crack in my lies appeared when Johnny spoke to Jay about my education. How it was sad I never got to go to college while he went to fucking Yale. Jay frowned at him and told him I studied at the college of music. Johnny confronted me about it. Instead of telling him we had the money to, I said I never lied about it. "I never said I didn't go to college. I said we didn't have much money but I managed to get a scholarship."

Lies.

So many lies.

I just didn't want Johnny to look at me as a wealthy prick coming from a perfect family who still suffers from depression. Why the fuck would a perfect little boy like me suffer from depression? I had my life sorted out right? HA! Not when you're born to hate yourself to death. I am my own worst critic.

The second crack in my lies appeared when Johnny figured out my address. I owned a big house thanks to my family whereas I had told him I lived in a small apartment. I knew I was fucked when I opened the door for him.

"Danny, what's going on?"

I shrugged, feeling like a small child caught doing something naughty. He was telling me off. What for? Lying about certain things? I didn't even know why I did it in the first place. I guess I just liked it when he cared about me. When he worried for me. I knew he wouldn't take my problems seriously if he knew just how good my youth had been.

Though I could see it was time to come clean and hope for the best.

"I lied."

"About?"

"A lot."

"Why?"

"I don't really know."

Johnny frowned. "I don't get it."

"Neither do I."

I could see his frustration growing. Like anger but more persistent to try and shake it all out of me but truthfully, I didn't even know what got into me to tell those stories.

"Did you ever break your nose?"

Funny for him to ask that the first. "No."

Johnny blinked, seeming to connect the dots. He turned and left. It made me wonder what he wanted to come here for in the first place.

* * *

I think the lies were a sign. I wasn't in control of what I was doing anymore. I was pushing people away so they wouldn't see my hurt, so they wouldn't pity me or get angry with me for being depressed when I had a perfectly good life so far. Nothing ever happened to me so why should they feel bad for me, right? I was just an attention whore to them. The outer world.

I'd find myself avoiding Johnny for a long time but there were moments where the guys would leave and it was inevitable for me to be alone with him. Tonight, was one of those nights. After everyone had gone to bed, I was left with the blue masked rapper on the couch. He was getting a beer out of the fridge.

"So why'd you do it?"

I jumped at the sound. "Do what?"

"You know what."

I lowered my eyes. "I'm not sure. To keep you on a distance?"

"Why would you?"

He seemed genuinely puzzled by it. "I'm not the happy singer, Johnny. I just don't want anyone to see what's going on inside."

"What? Did you think I wouldn't like you if you grew up in a wealthy family, getting top grades in school?"

"I don't know", I murmured. "I thought you wouldn't believe me if I said bad shit because you grew up worse than I did and yet I feel worse than you. Kinda impossible, right?"

Johnny let out an exasperated sigh. "Danny, listen up. Everyone's different. Some are born with a strong mind, some aren't. Some are confident, some aren't. I'm lucky to be strong because I wouldn't have survived my shit if I hadn't been. Charlie's even stronger, he went through far more shit than me and yet he's happier than I am. And I mean happier, not "the smiling to the world but fucked up inside"-type of happy. Just because you had a good youth, doesn't mean you can't feel beat up or weak or whatever it is that's going on inside your head. I'm not you so I have no right to tell you how you feel."

I nodded slowly. A silent between us before I said; "Thanks, Johnny."

"Don't mention it. Just don't lie about the circumstances in your life. You're allowed to be sad when your life seems fine."

I smiled. "Yeah. I guess I was just scared you wouldn't believe me."

"Why wouldn't I believe you?"

"I don't know."

"You could've told me the truth. I still would've adored you. You're an awesome guy by heart."

I smiled at him, a wide and genuine smile, eyes following suit.

I remembered why I'd lied. You can't heal with your heart wide open so I had to close myself off. I couldn't let anyone in for fear of breaking my heart. I had to heal so I lied to keep people on arm distance. Turned out I had to let him in to heal instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel!  
> In case it wasn't clear; "how can you heal when you're heart's wide open" suggests that Danny had to lie to keep himself from getting hurt but it turned out he had to be truthful to spare himself the misery.
> 
> If you have a favourite summary/pairing you'd like to see on here, request below and I'll turn it into a story as soon as possible.


	93. Wooing Funny (CSxFM, J3TxDK, J3TxJD)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Where the fuck did you go then? And where’d you get the extra money? Are you a dealer? Drugs, Funny?”  
> I could feel anger rising as I spoke. How could he be this irresponsible? But before any of the rants inside could get out, he interrupted.  
> “I’m a fucking prostitute, Charlie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monster: Hi guys! I wrote this one-shot a few days ago and it's the first one I wrote since I quit the daily posts. I'm easing back into the updates and I'm guessing next up will be an update to Puzzle The Pieces since I'm really excited about the next major event for that story now that Funny knows about Danny's crush. Anyway, how have you guys been? Enjoy!
> 
> If you have a favourite pairing/summary you'd like to see on here, request below and I'll turn it into a story as soon as possible.

**_Male prostitution requested by FuckboyDanny_ **

"Could you shut the fuck up about Da Kurlzz already?" Johnny boomed, a wave of silence crashing into the room. "I'm done hearing about that fucking faggot asshole!"

His voice cracked halfway through the word "asshole" and I felt a pang of guilt run through me. We were bitching about the drummer's selfish leave while Johnny was the only one who had the right of being upset.

He didn't leave the band on purpose.

He left Johnny on purpose.

"Sorry", I was the first to speak, followed by endorsing nods from the guys. Pussies.

Johnny stared at each one of us before lowering himself to sit again, shoulders down. I knew my best friend enough to know he was upset, very upset.

"Charlie's the faggot here", Jay tried to lighten to mood, making me whip my head back at him. "The fuck are you involving me for?"

"You're living with Danny and Funny. Two guys. I wonder what a night at your place is like."

Johnny cracked a smile and I forgave Jay for being a piece of shit instantly.

"A night at my place? Threesomes every night. Ménage à trois for everyone!" I cheered but Danny rained on my parade. "Threesome with you? I'm not desperate, you know."

"Burn!" Funny Man called out. "Danny's my hot piece of ass."

The singer rolled his eyes. "This piece of ass is no one's. Happy single."

I raised an eyebrow.  _Not what you said last Sunday, fucking liar._

"I don't mean to ruin shit but I have to be somewhere right now", Funny Man murmured, checking the time on his phone. I raised an eyebrow. "Date?"

"I guess you could say that", the Mexican grinned. "But I won't kiss and tell."

"Fine, fine. Go. You're excused!" I said with a grin which made him disappear quickly. Johnny stared after the baritone voiced rapper. "Good for him. He needs to get back out there. Especially after what happened with Anna."

"Yeah, poor Funny", Jay murmured.

"We could say the same about you, Johnny. You gotta put yourself out there again", Danny said, shifting the attention back to Johnny and it made me want to strangle that asshole. How could he make shit about Johnny 3 Kurlzz again. Or was it Matty 3 Tears?

I stomped my elbow into his side and he yelped. "What did you do that for?!"

"We have to go."

"What?"

"Home. Now."

"But we just…"

I glared at Danny who folded his arms. "Fine. Sorry, Johnny, Charlie wants me to go home."

Johnny glanced at me and I caught onto the "thanks" in his eyes. He really didn't need anyone to tell him what to do after the break up now. Jay would take care of him. Man, I was the best wingman ever. I'd get Danny off Johnny's back and I'd give Jay the opportunity to work his magic on his long-lost crush. I was fucking awesome.

Danny put on his jacket and waved goodbye to the guys before we headed outside into the cool air. It was a nice, dark night so we could walk home easily. It wasn't even that far. Besides, my car was in the shop and Danny lost his to his ex-wife. Only Funny Man had a car right now and he already took off a bit before us. We should've told him to drop us off at our place.

"Why'd you make me go home with you?"

"Because you were bugging Johnny. He's not ready to get over Matt, let alone get out there again."

The singer rolled his eyes. "You could've just said so instead of dragging me home."

"Oh and because Jay's reaaaally into Johnny and he wants to swoop him off his feet while he's heartbroken."

Danny stopped walking. "You're an asshole."

"It's true."

"Really? Jay's into Johnny?"

"Yeah."

Danny made surprised sound.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Come on, Danny", I groaned.

Danny dug his hands into his pockets and continued to walk besides me. "I just kinda thought Jay was into… me?"

"Why would you think that?" I asked but Danny shrugged. "I guess I thought our bromance meant more to him."

"Don't tell me you fucking like Jay", I warned him but Danny chuckled. "No way. He's like a brother to me but it's weird because I thought he was into me and then he's not… So I feel like an idiot for flattering myself."

"Nah, he could've been into you. You're pretty fucking cute sometimes."

He raised an eyebrow at me and I chuckled.

"Charlie, you wanna tell me something?"

"Dude, you know I'm into someone else", I laughed and Danny smirked. "Oh right, I forgot. You're preserving yourself for a certain… Mexican."

"Shut up. He's out on a date", I hissed but Danny only laughed. "Funny doesn't date anymore. He's through with people."

"Then why's he on a date?" I asked when we arrived at our place.

Danny wiggled his eyebrows. "Sex, of course."

I rolled my eyes, opened the door and let Danny go in first. Funny wasn't there, as we expected. That was the first night of many.

* * *

"Can you fucking believe this shit!" I yelled when coming home, dropping my bag on a chair as I entered the living room to find Danny and Funny sitting on the couch. They were in the middle of a card game. Thought they only played that shit when we were on tour? I guess I was wrong.

"What?" they both asked, looking up to see me enraged. "I just got back from the shop. They can't fix my car."

"So you lost your car?" Danny asked. "Join the club. We can borrow Funny's."

"Yeah, borrow mine whenever you want", Funny said, playing his card before looking up with a grin. "You know what? You can just have mine. I was thinking of buying a new car anyway. You can have mine and I'll just buy a new one."

Danny joined me in staring at the man in astonishment. "What?"

"Yeah."

"Is that sarcasm?" I asked but Funny shook his head. "No, seriously. Have my car, I'm buying a new one anyway."

"What car?"

"I don't know yet."

"So you're just randomly buying a new car?" Danny asked.

Funny shrugged.

"That shit costs a fucking fortune, dude. We don't make enough money to pay for that shit", I complained but Funny shrugged again. "I made some money on a side-job. I can afford it."

Danny and I exchanged a suspicious glance, but we said nothing. It would all come out soon enough.

* * *

"You sure?" Danny asked. "Is this the same girl?"

Funny smiled. "Yeah. I guess I'm really into her."

"That's adorable. Go or you'll be late for your date with her", Danny shooed him away and Funny walked out the door. It was getting harder and harder to see him walk through that door onwards to his date with the mystery girl he'd been seeing for a few months now. He could pick her up in his new car.

I sighed and Danny put an arm around my shoulder. "I guess he's in it for more than just sex."

"Yeah."

"Are you sure I can just go out tonight? You don't want me to stay in with you?" Danny asked again but I shook my head. "No, Matt's waiting for you. Go have fun with him. Tell him I said hi."

"Not coming along either?" Danny tried again but I waved him off. "Johnny would never forgive me if I hung out with his ex."

"Right", Danny sighed. "Have you heard anything from Johnny and Jay since that time you tried to hook them up?"

I chuckled. "No but Jay's hopeful."

"Good. You should remain hopeful as well", Danny murmured, offering me a hug before he left the house. I sighed exasperated.

This shit was a mess, but I could deal with it. I'd been through worse. Like that time Jay tried to date Deuce. Fuck.

I decided to turn on the television and watch some shit since I had the entire night to myself. Maybe I should text Jay to see if he'd be making any progress on Plan Wooing Johnny.

_Charlie: Hey bro, how's PWJ going?_

They were playing some stupid horror movie. One of those fake ass 3D attempts. I didn't even know where they kept getting the ideas from.

_Jay: I'm totally in, dude. How's PWF going?_

Plan Wooing Funny.

_Charlie: Mission aborted. Funny's got a girl._

That last sentence made me feel a dull pain inside but I tried to ignore it. Jay would feel bad for me but I'd survive. I always survived.

The movie ended after two torturous hours and I was so exhausted from watching stupid B movie horror, that I felt like sleeping. When I got up to go upstairs, the front door unlocked.

"Back already?" I asked to whoever it would be, with a smile when I saw the person walking in, was limping heavily.

"Funny?!"

The Mexican's eyes shot up and I could read an intense fear in them. He was mortified and surely hurt with the wounds I could see. I walked towards him, stuck out my hands to support him but he cowered back into the corner. "DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME."

I took a few steps back, speechless.

Funny clutched his ribs like it was his most prized possession, favouring his right leg and leaning against the wall with his free arm. It was like he was trying to squeeze himself into the wall to disappear. His eye was bruised, sore jaw, fingerprints on his neck.

"Did someone ambush you?" I asked, worried.

Funny shook his head, strong hold withering as he let out a sob. "No."

"You were meeting someone?"

He nodded, looking like a meek little lamb.

I stuck out my hand. "At least come sit with me so you can tell me about it."

"I don't want to talk about it", he wheezed. "I just wanna sleep it off. Forever."

I cocked my head. "You were meeting your girl, weren't you?"

"There is no girl", Funny bit.

"What? But you've been dating for weeks now. Where the fuck did you go then? And where'd you get the extra money? Are you a dealer? Drugs, Funny?"

I could feel anger rising as I spoke. How could he be this irresponsible? But before any of the rants inside could get out, he interrupted.

"I'm a fucking prostitute, Charlie."

I shut my mouth and stared at him. He… He what?

He scoffed in between his tears, shaking his head. "I knew you'd be this judgmental."

To be honest, I just didn't know what to say or do. It was like I couldn't process the idea. I was thrilled he had no girlfriend but to hear he was… whoring himself out?

"Funny, please just sit with me."

The Mexican nodded. His harsh attitude seemed to dissolve a little since he felt the strong need to have someone close reassure him everything would be fine.

He limped towards the couch, not accepting any form of help from me. It was painful to see him hop but if he didn't want my help, then so be it.

Why didn't he?

_Don't fucking touch me._

_I'm a fucking prostitute, Charlie._

"They tried to get a round on the house."

Funny whipped his head up, looking at me for a split second before lowering his eyes again. "Yeah. Thought it would be for free if he bought me a drink."

I rubbed my eyes, sat down next to my best friend. "God damn it, Funny. Why would you let this…"

"Oh shut the fuck up, Charlie. Whoring myself out, is easy money. I like sex. I like money. It was the perfect solution."

I felt like a fucking naïve prick for saying this but: "Then what about love?"

"Love doesn't fucking work. You saw what happened with Anna. She left me for some rich dude. I'm famous yeah but not rich enough, it seems. I'm giving up on love."

Don't say shit. Don't fucking confess, you fucking weak asshole.

I only nodded like the pussy I was. I tugged on his jacket. "Come on, let me take care of those wounds."

"Not now", he groaned. "I just wanna wrap myself in a blanket, alright?"

I shook my head. "No. I'm fucking taking care of those wounds now. You got yourself into this mess, I'm getting you out."

Funny smiled softly but I could still see the tears in his eyes. He was biting them back, the pain, the emotional hurt… I wanted to hug him. And that's what I did. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer. "Charlie, what are you doing?"

"Shut up. You can't just fucking scare me like that. You think it's fun for me to see you walk in like this?"

Funny shrugged but relaxed a little. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't go back to make that dirty money, Dylan."

He shook his head. "I won't."

We stayed like that for a few more minutes before he really had to change clothes and take a shower. He took off his jacket, revealing bruises far worse than the one in his face. "Take your shirt off."

"Why?"

"I wanna check up on your ribs. You seem to be holding onto them."

The Mexican nervously nodded and took off his shirt. I tried to keep a straight face, tracing the bones down his side on the left and again on his right. He hissed a little at the third rib but it seemed like it would only be a bruise to me so I wasn't really worried. "Now let me check out your left leg. Can you stand on it?"

"Not really."

He dropped down his pants, not like I hadn't seen him in his underwear. Hell, whenever he got drunk… No, that's a story for a different time. The leg would be fine. Just a pulled muscle and a few bruises.

"Go shower and switch clothes. I'll be here when you get back."

Funny nodded and disappeared upstairs. I took the dirty clothes and put them in the washing machine. I only hoped Danny wouldn't come home and ask about Funny. This was my shot to be the nice guy for once.

After thirty minutes, Funny appeared downstairs in boxers and a bathrobe. "I don't wanna put on clothes again", Funny murmured. "Just gonna stay like this before heading to bed."

"You wanna go to bed?" I asked. Funny shook his head. "I kinda… I mean. I just. If it's not too much to ask. I'd like to sit with you for a minute and just feel fucking safe for one fucking minute."

I nodded and padded the couch next to me. He sat down, swung his feet over the couch and nested his head against my side. He cushioned his head with his arm and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"But you didn't do anything."

"I got into this mess and now I'm hanging onto you to calm down."

I let my hand come down on his shoulder and stroked down his arm softly, trying not to scare him away. "It's fine. I like it. Not what happened to you but just this. I like taking care of you, I guess."

Fucking shut up, you stammering idiot. You're gonna blow our cover.

Funny shifted closer, head leaning on his chest now. "You never asked me about my customers."

"What?"

"As a prostitute. Whether I accepted male or female clients. You never asked anything about it."

"Because I don't care."

"You don't care if I let guys do stuff to me?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't wanna hear about that shit. It's your business", I bit back, feeling jealousy rise but I couldn't show it.

Funny sighed. "I guess. Would you let a guy do that stuff to you?"

"If I liked him, yeah", I replied. "But who wouldn't? Everyone's fucking bi on the inside. Even those who don't want to admit it."

"I guess", Funny murmured, letting a silence fall over them. "Thanks, Charlie."

"For?"

"Making me feel better. Some guy attacked me and did some nasty shit to me and you just take all of the pain away with a few words. I like that."

"Don't get sentimental, Funny", I replied, feeling my throat run dry.

He chuckled. "I do appreciate it, Charlie. You're a good friend."

Fucking friendzoned.

"I think I'm gonna head to bed now", Funny Man murmured, slowly getting up. He leaned on his arm when I looked at him for a second. Could I really let this moment slip by? My only chance to make a move? He practically said he liked me…

Fuck it.

I leaned in to briefly kiss him. Quick and soft. He smiled back at me. "Good night, Charlie."

"Good night", I said, feeling a burn where his hand touched my leg before he got up and headed upstairs.

Did that just happen?

My phone buzzed, knocking me out of my lovestruck haze.

_Jay: Sucks for you, dude. Plan Wooing Johnny succeeded._

I chuckled.

_Charlie: Well, I think Plan Wooing Funny just revived itself._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel!
> 
> If you have a favourite pairing/summary you'd like to see on here, request below and I'll turn it into a story as soon as possible.


	94. Lovesick Fool (FMxCS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to let go when his blue eyes caught mine. "Would you really rather have something void of love rather than nothing?"
> 
> I nodded.
> 
> "I can do that", Charlie murmured.
> 
> Funny Man/Charlie Scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monster: Hi guys! I worked really hard on this fic. It wasn't requested but I am finishing up a request as we speak. Just needs too much polishing to post it today so expect it next week This fic is definitely longer than any other normal universe HU fic I've ever done in one piece. Except maybe Types of Drunks 2. Enjoy!
> 
> If you have a favourite pairing/summary you'd like to see on here, please request below and I'll turn it into a story as soon as possible.

_**Some Funny Man/Charlie Scene because I had to.** _

"I would never abandon you. You're my homie", he whispered, voice raw like he was somewhat shocked by my announcement. I kept my eyes closed, my arms wrapped around his body like I was holding on for dear life. One arm around the lower waist, the other around the back of his ribs. My face in his neck, just taking in the smell of his presence.

I was hunched, he wasn't as tall, standing on his toes and arms wrapped around my neck. His lips were close to my ear. We never really hugged that much but I guess he wanted to prove a point. He wanted to show that I was still his friend, even after confessing I had a crush on another man.

You'd think it's no longer a big deal. Please, it's 2017, being bisexual means nothing but I grew up in an environment where that mattered and so did Charlie so I never expected him to be ok with it. To have his best friend, fucking Funny Man out of all people, me, be bisexual.

The embrace took forever. I refused to let go. I had to savour moments like these where I'd allow myself to feel the butterflies roam free in my stomach.

Charlie eventually let go so I was forced to do the same. He looked up at me with a soft smile and I felt an inner conflict enter my mind. Do I kiss him?

It was like he was waiting for it. He was just staring at me. Nothing else. Just staring. I swallowed a lump in my throat. No. No, he didn't want me to kiss him. That's when he let his tongue touch his upper lip and I decided it was an invitation, closing the distance between us.

I kissed him.

He didn't kiss me.

It was like crashing into a wall. I misread the situation. How embarrassing. I moved back and looked away, not wanting to see the possible anger or pity. When the silence became unbearable, I faced him. His face was blank. Like he wasn't thinking anything at all. He blinked. "For how long?"

I shrugged and stepped back, his closeness suddenly not as welcoming. "I don't remember when it started."

"How'd you keep it hidden for so long?" Charlie asked, taking a step closer to me and I let him. He wasn't hostile. Just curious maybe.  
This friendship wasn't entirely lost, it seemed.

I didn't know what to say. Why was he asking me those questions? They seemed useless.

"I don't know."

"Why me?"

"I don't know."

Charlie's next question died down in his throat. I closed my eyes, tried to organize my thoughts. He knew now. "I don't know about the why, when or whatever but I love you. I always will."

My best friend frowned. "I don't. I don't love you and I never will. You will never be anything else to me than a friend. A best friend."

Clean and immediate. That was one hell of a rejection and it tore right through me. I could only nod like a meek little lamb. "I could've guessed."

Charlie kept his eyes on me. He put his arms around my shoulders and I leaned down to welcome the hug but halfway down, he kissed me.

It wasn't like a wall this time. It was soft, hot and I could taste all of him. I held my eyes closed, felt his tongue slide against my own. Just as quick as it happened, he pulled away. "Didn't you hear me? I will never feel the same. Why are you letting me kiss you?! I'm fucking using you!"

He was angry, but he was the one who kissed me?

"You kissed me. You wanted to kiss me so I'm giving you what you want. I'll always give you what you want. I prefer the temporary joy of making you happy, feeling you close to me over the emptiness of nothing. Even if the first option leaves me heartbroken. I guess it gives me the opportunity of tricking myself into thinking you love me. Even if you don't", I replied and it would've been powerful if it hadn't been for my emotional breakdown halfway through, sobs wrecking my body to the core. I had never loved this deeply before.

If Charlie told me to jump, I would go find the highest building for him. My best friend watched me. He held me close to him, hands entangled in my hair. He was drawing patterns in it. It was soothing and I melted against him, feeling like a moron for losing it. I was stronger than this lovesick fool. I had to be.

I wanted to let go when his blue eyes caught mine. "Would you really rather have something void of love rather than nothing?"

I nodded.

"I can do that", Charlie murmured before kissing me again, pushing me back until I fell back on the couch. He was on top of me, pushing my shoulders down. I could've easily thrown him off me but why would I? I felt the rush of excitement carry my pain away, a slight panic in my head. He'd notice that excitement.

I couldn't let him notice but he knew. He knew the moment he ground down on my lap and it was amazing. I loved every moment of it.

I'm not proud to say we had sex that night.

I was too weak to reject the love of my life, even after getting rejected myself. Pathetic. I took some pride in knowing I would always be Charlie's first man. Even if he didn't love me, I marked my territory and it would always be my title. His first.

That thought eased my pain when I woke up alone. Charlie left as soon as it was done. He didn't even stay for a few minutes. He just left with a kiss to my forehead as I dosed off. A more or less romantic gesture.

We didn't talk about that night for two weeks. It was infuriating how he'd act normal and talk to me like it never happened.

Like he didn't know how much I loved him.

I tried to drop subtle hints to figure out if he really forgot or not but I could tell, from the subtle glares I got, he didn't want to talk about it yet. Maybe he'd never want to talk about it. Was this really how it ended?

I was about to give up hope when we decided to go out for the night. We went to a local club to check if the people here knew how to party. It was crowded but not overly so. The music was great, bassline thrumming into our chests. The guys all had a drink. I didn't.

It was like my night with Charlie made me feel intoxicated enough lately.

By midnight I could see Johnny making his way through the crowd, chasing after a flailing drunk Danny, followed by security. Danny stole the bottle again. It made me smile and shake my head. Then I noticed Charlie making his way over to me.

Charlie was always in control of his emotions. He'd be an open book when he allowed people to see him. Most likely when he had too much to drink. I could tell from his gaze, he was buzzing. Although the increasing physical contact could've been a clue as well.

He pulled me down, breath hot against my ear. "I'm bored, come with me."

He turned his back to me and dragged me along by my wrist. I was confused, didn't know where we were headed. This was happening around the time I gave up on my hopes for another night with him so I didn't expect him to pull me into a bathroom stall.

He pushed me down on the toilet seat and dropped down on his knees. For a straight guy he sure knew how to give a blowjob. My mind was a haze and I thanked my willpower for not drinking. I wouldn't have lasted that long with Charlie sucking me off when drunk. If Charlie had been drinking now, was this his idea of a sloppy blowjob? Wonder what his best work would be like. He swallowed me whole, caught every last droplet.

He wiped his mouth on his sleeve and leaned towards me to kiss me. I let him. He straddled my lap. "You are so fucking hot sometimes, Funny. I want you to be mine. Only mine."

My heart jumped. "W-what do you mean?"

Did he return my love?

Charlie chuckled, more of a drunk slur. "I don't love you, you stammering puppy. I wanna be your only. I don't want you to fuck anyone else. Only me."

I glared at him. "You want me to only have sex with you? But you don't love me. What if I find myself a partner? Fall in love?"

Charlie laughed harder, seemed to mock me. "You only love me. You will never stop loving me. You said it yourself."

I pressed my eyes shut, feeling a familiar pain run through my veins. It was something I'd been feeling a lot lately. Charlie was playing me. Pushing me to my limits. He was trying to see when his actions outweighed my love for him. How could he try to break me after rejecting me already?

I bit my lip.

"Fine, I'm yours and yours only."

I regretted that promise as soon as I said it but Charlie rewarded me for it. He'd kiss me before bed, lean against me when we were alone. It held a certain affection. It was almost like we were a couple but he refused to agree and quit rewarding me after I mentioned it.

We went back to meaningless sex. I wish I had kept my mouth shut.

On the other hand, Charlie rejected anyone interested in him and kept his desires for me and only me. Our nights together became more frequent, sharing a hotel room on tour in the beginning but Charlie thought it was too… domestic and he became creative.

He'd call me backstage in between songs. With only three minutes to change equipment, he'd insist. I didn't complain. It was nice to be relaxed and almost high when I got on stage for the next song. I was happy for a while, but the satisfaction didn't fill the void of not having anyone to hug, kiss or just love.

The pain grew each day until it became unbearable. Nothing had changed in nearly three months. Something had to. I tried to figure out how to change it, but Charlie refused to talk about it or acknowledge I was in pain. I decided to break the rule to draw his attention. I made sure Charlie was near the hotel room when the girl left, and I took my time getting dressed, so he'd connect the dots.

I had fucked someone else after promising I was his and only his.

Charlie wasn't impressed when he entered. I'd expected screaming, but he didn't say anything. The only difference was that he'd been a bit rougher that night, saying "sorry" a lot less when I told him he was hurting me. Afterwards he held me close against him and grinned. "You know it works both ways, right?"

I blinked, confused. "What?"

His smile was a scary type of dark when he said: "The promise. It works both ways. You were my only, I was your only. You broke it. I can break it too."

Something about that realization sent chills down my spine but I decided to ignore it. Charlie was jealous and that fact made me smile.

The smile vanished off my features when the next concert arrived. Charlie was in the mood but he wasn't into me that evening. He was jumping from girl to girl, shamelessly flirting his way into their panties. He left with one of them, waving at me. I felt betrayed. Furious. He wouldn't get away with it.

My plan was to go back to our hotel room and wait for him to get back. I'd fight him for it.

When I made my way to the room, my plan shattered as I heard the noises from inside. Charlie took her to our room. I stepped back until my back hit the wall. All I could do, was slide down to the floor and cry. This was the final blow.

I'd had it with acting tough and keeping the pain from taking over me. I'd cry my heart out. The pain was unbearable. He knew I loved him. Why would he use me like this? He knew I'd never say no to him. He was my one and only.

It seemed like an eternity until the girl came out of that room and I kept my head down. I didn't want to see her smile after what Charlie did. She left just in time, I could see Jay entering the hallway. I didn't want him to ask any annoying questions.

I entered the room, slamming the door shut and felt a dark joy when it made Charlie jump. He had his back turned to me. Luckily, he was dressed. He seemed to grin. "Look what the ca-…"

His snide comment disappeared into thin air when he turned to face me. His cocky mood shifted into something I couldn't quite read. Disgust? Pity? Regret? A mix maybe? My heart was pounding in my chest, my body shuddering in hatred. I couldn't force the words out without screaming. I tried to remain calm. The others would hear me.

Charlie inched closer, stuck out a hand like I was an abused dog in a bush. He must've noticed my anger. It was radiating off my skin.

"Dylan?"

"Don't…fucking call me that", I hissed, squeezing my throat shut in a whisper to keep myself from screaming into his face. He only used real names when shit got serious. It seemed like he was mocking our last few months together.

Charlie was closer to me now, only two feet away. He closed the distance more.

"How could you?" I whispered, hopelessness in my voice. Charlie's face contorted in an expression of physical pain like it hurt to watch me. "How can you… In this room… When you know that I FUCKING…"

My voice got loud when I stopped talking. I didn't want to alarm Jay, Danny or Johnny. I was shivering, hard, like it was freezing. Why?

"Funny, you're in shock. Please calm down. I'll leave the room if you need me to", Charlie said, genuine sympathy in his voice.

I shook my head. "You stay where I can see you."

Was this what a shock felt like? Strange. Charlie touched my hand, took it into his own. Calm down, he said. He caused all of this. This fucking asshole thought he could just shove it off on me and pretend I'm the crazy one here?! Fuck that!

I pushed Charlie away, harder than I intended, knocked him all the way against the wall, our noses almost touching. "Why the FUCK would you fucking TAKE that fucking girl up here when you fucking KNOW how much I FUCKING LOVE your stupid FACE!?"

Charlie glared back at me, not impressed by my voice cracks when I pushed my voice past its limits to shout. "You did the same."

"You don't love me! That shit doesn't hurt for you. This fucking thing is all just a game of possession to you. Not a fucking matter of love!"

"It was a promise", Charlie defended himself but it took every ounce in my body not to smash him against that wall and break a few ribs. I couldn't let myself get violent.

"I hate you", I cried, mood shifting. "I hate you so much, it hurts. I wish you were dead."

I let go of him and tried to escape. I didn't know how to voice my pain but it was slashing through me like a machete. I smashed the door closed behind me and felt lost. Where would I go?

I didn't want to attract any unnecessary attention from the guys with their prying questions. Though I had nowhere else to go so I knocked on the door.

"Funny?"

I could imagine the pathetic sight of my bloodshot eyes. I fell into him, hid my face in his shoulder and hugged him like it would make the hurt disappear.

"What happened?"

He pushed me away too soon but the whole thing must've been confusing so I chuckled breathlessly, a cold and harsh sound. "You got a few hours?"

Danny nodded and let me in. I spent the next half hour telling him my story of Charlie. He was surprised. Both by the fact I was so deeply in love with him that I'd allow all of this and by the fact Charlie did all of this to push me.

Danny was kind, smart and let me cry against him without judging me. The tears left me exhausted and I fell asleep with my head in his lap in the middle of my crying. Danny was furious, said he'd give Charlie a piece of his mind. I still felt so alone, even after trusting Danny.

All I could think of, were our conversations.

_I would never abandon you. You're my homie._

_I wish you were dead._

Charlie hadn't even come check on me. Seemed like his worry was fake.

After sleeping it off in Danny's room, I woke up with a headache. Danny wasn't there. Why did I always have to wake up alone? I got up, headed to my own room to get dressed. I was hoping Charlie wouldn't be there.

He was.

But it was different.

He was sitting on the bed, Johnny by his side. Charlie was holding an icepack against his head. Both looked up when I entered and I felt like a deer in the headlights. "What?"

"You told Danny", Charlie said.

I raised an eyebrow. "You told Johnny."

"He didn't", Johnny interrupted. "Danny told me after I had to drag him off Charlie."

Danny attacked Charlie? Charlie removed the ice pack from his head, revealing the forming black eye Danny had given him.

Johnny got up. "Sort it out before we fall apart", he told us before leaving the room.

After he shut the door, I moved to my side of the room to get my clothes out of my suitcase and headed for the bathroom.

"Funny…"

I froze, turned to face Charlie. He averted his eyes. "Nothing. Get dressed."

Coward. It looked like he desperately wanted to tell me something.

I took a shower, washed away my pain and tears and stepped into fresh clothes. Charlie was still there when I got out of the bathroom. I'd expected him to disappear once again. Flee the conflict.

He seemed to be equally as surprised. "Why did you sleep with that girl?"

The question could've come from either one of us but it was Charlie who asked and I didn't know how to answer it at first. "You refused to talk about us. I wanted to get your attention. Hurt you the way you were hurting me, if it would hit you at all."

He nodded along to my story, ice pack abandoned but his eye still swelling. I expected him to tell me it really hit him, to tell me why he asked me to be faithful to him when he had no feelings for me at all. He didn't.

The open book Charlie closed and all I could see, was a thoughtful expression before he got up, left the ice pack behind and walked away. Out of the room. Out of the hallway. Out of my life.

Johnny didn't come in anymore to check up on me or didn't go after Charlie. I wasn't even sure where Danny was.

Jay peaked outside his room when Charlie passed by, taking small steps outside until he reached my open door. He raised an eyebrow. "What was that about?"

I sighed. "You're the only one left who doesn't know."

"Curious", Jay replied, seeing it as an invitation to walk in and listen to my story. By the time it ended, Jay didn't look surprised. "So THAT is why Johnny had to drag Danny off Charlie!"

"Yeah. Did you see that? I didn't. Was it bad?"

"Bad? Dude, Danny's getting stitches right now because Charlie fought back."

I covered my face with my hands. "Why the fuck did he have to do that? I can defend myself."

"You obviously can't if you let this all happen", Jay replied. "You gotta figure this out fast, bro, or there might not be a Hollywood Undead anymore."

I glared at him. "How uplifting, thanks."

"Sorry", he murmured. "I'm bad at offering solace. Anyway, Charlie's your best friend. Why won't you just talk to him as a friend rather than 'the friend who has a crush on him now'?"

I shrugged. "Not sure if he would listen. I tried plenty of times. I'd like to see him try for once. I'll instantly forgive him if he talks to me to fix it rather than I try to fix it once again."

Jay smiled weakly. "Have it your way, Funny. You gotta figure this out on your own."

"I do."

And he was right. I'd have to do this on my own but my main problem was that I was a coward. I'd never get Charlie to talk to me. I thought I'd never get him to so I didn't try. That made it final.

Charlie and I were over. We never had a relationship, just sex and fighting but there was a certain loyalty to our casual sex. It was almost like we broke up but worse. We didn't talk, it wasn't said out loud. We just stopped talking and hanging out.

The others knew what happened now and didn't bother worrying about us anymore. We had to go through this alone.

It went on for months. Charlie pretended I was dead. I pretended I never had feelings for Charlie. All I did, was joke around and I'd do it around everyone but him. It wasn't like I didn't like him anymore but he was just someone always in the room. Not a friend, not a crush, just someone who was there. Even if I still loved him with all my heart. I just couldn't allow it to show anymore. I had to get over him.

* * *

"Going out will be good for you", Danny promised, nudging me with his elbow. I smiled weakly, eyes falling onto the light scar above his eyebrow. The stitches hadn't done the wound any good and it got infected, resulting in a scar months later. Charlie felt guilty about it but then again, Danny attacked him.

The two hadn't recovered ever since it happened. The friendship torn, and I was responsible for it.

Danny wanted us to go out to have some fun. It meant "get drunk and forget about our problems for a night".

It wasn't like I couldn't feel them breathing down my neck about making Hollywood Undead fall apart. Like I asked to be rejected?

The night didn't start out well and I was starting to dread I agreed to come along. Charlie was drunk. Drunk as hell. Usually that would be fun, because come on… Charlie's happy when drunk! Now it wasn't. You could see a deep pain in his eyes and his smiles were all fake, grimace showing. It was pathetic to look at.

"Funny!"

God, fucking… "Yeah?"

Charlie flashed me a second-long smile before falling back into his sad look. He tried his best to seem happy. "You haven't talked to me yet."

I frowned. "What?"

"About us. Why haven't you tried to solve our problems?"

"Because it takes me AND you to solve OUR problems", I bit, walking away and trying to find Danny. What the hell had I been thinking? I couldn't go out like this with a drunk Charlie. I had to get home.

No one would blame me for going home early after being stuck with Charlie all tour.

"Are you ok?" Danny asked, shouting over the sound of the music. I shook my head. "I'm going home. I can't take Charlie like this."

Danny seemed sad but nodded. "Go."

"Don't fight him in my absence, alright?" I chuckled lightly and Danny glared. "I was defending your honour, you ungrateful piece of crap!"

"I know you were", I commented with a pat on his shoulder before fleeing the scene.

Why did Charlie always have to say the things that got under my skin?

" _I don't. I don't love you and I never will. You will never be anything else to me than a friend. A best friend."_

" _Didn't you hear me? I will never feel the same. Why are you letting me kiss you?! I'm fucking using you!"_

" _I don't love you, you stammering puppy. I wanna be your only. I don't want you to fuck anyone else. Only me."_

" _You only love me. You will never stop loving me. You said it yourself."_

" _The promise. It worked both ways. You were my only, I was your only. You broke it. I can break it too."_

"Funny?"

I whipped my head back. I hadn't realized I hadn't left the place yet. I was just standing there, door in hand as I was about to go outside but I stood still in the doorstep, letting the words of the past year wash over me. It was Charlie, standing behind me. He was an open book again. He only let his feelings slip when he was drunk anyway. He looked desperate, in pain and something else?

It was hard to decipher when the expressions all ran across his face at the same time. "Where are you going?"

"Home", I said. "Away from you."

Charlie lowered his eyes to the floor. "Can… I come?"

"Why?" I asked, viciously. "You're not getting another free fuck out of me, Charlie. That shit's over."

He lifted his head, looking a little shocked I proposed that idea. It was like he sobered up a little. "No… Of course not. That wasn't my intention. I just. Your home is quiet. We can talk."

"I would've been so fucking happy to hear you say that a few months ago but you didn't. Maybe you're too late. What's left to say, Charlie?"

His silence convinced me it was time to go and I left.

At home, I made myself a coffee. In the middle of the night because there was no way I'd sleep after this. I couldn't. The nightmares would haunt me with visions of that sad look of his. Why did he still hold my heart after all the pain?

My phone buzzed.

_Danny: Heads up. Charlie's heading your way._

Seemed like someone couldn't handle rejection well. Oh the irony.

I was prepared to see Charlie appear at my doorstep. Like lightning put him there as soon as I received the text message. I had opened the door before he could even ring the doorbell. For a moment he only stared at me.

"What do you want?"

He shrugged. "For you to let me in."

If it had been a different situation, I may have considered the poetic duality in that sentence. But he was talking about letting him inside the house. I made way for him, let him walk past me into the hallway.

"Now what?" I asked.

Charlie headed into the living room. "Sit."

I did as he told me to, curious to see what he'd try. He paced back and forth a few times, seeming to search for the words to talk to me. "Fucking hell, Funny, we can't go on like this."

"Tell me about it."

"You're my homie, you fucking idiot. I said I'd never abandon you and I fucking won't. So stop."

I shook my head. "You're such a hypocrite. You abandoned me for months and you want me to stop?"

"Yes! Stop!"

"Stop what?"

"BLAMING ME!"

I blinked a few times.

Charlie sat down next to me. "You keep trying to talk to me about how hurt you are, what it feels like to love like this and you talk to the guys like I'm the bad guy. I'm the guy who's been extorting your love to get a free fuck, huh? Don't forget you fucking agreed to this. You told me you'd rather have something physical with me, void of love, than nothing. Even if it would hurt more in the end than the initial pain. Don't blame me because you knew exactly what you were getting yourself into."

He was right.

I did agree to that.

But I never knew it would hurt THIS much. "I just wish I hadn't kissed you that time", I murmured.

Charlie smiled as he remembered. "I don't. If all of this hadn't happened… We would've been living a lie. I would've still thought you were just a friend and you would've still been in pain. I feel closer to the truth knowing these things."

"But further away from me", I replied and Charlie sighed. "That's why I wanted to talk. I can't do this anymore. I tried living without you these past few months but fucking hell, life is dull without your homie."

I chuckled. "It kinda is."

His smile grew at my laughter. "Can we forget about these… fucked up few months? Just get a fresh start for now? We'll deal with the shit later."

"I'd like that", I replied, enjoying the idea of getting a clean slate thrown my way. I'd take him up on that offer.

Charlie got up and I did the same. He pulled me down in a hug. I kept my eyes closed, my arms wrapped around his body like I was holding on for dear life. One arm around the lower waist, the other around the back of his ribs. My face in his neck, just taking in the smell of his presence.

It all felt like it had happened before. And it had.

I smiled to myself. "I love you, dude."

Charlie let go, staring up at me. It was almost like his eyes were trying to tell me something important, begging me to understand, as he said: "I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel!
> 
> If you have a favourite pairing/summary you'd like to see on here, please request below and I'll turn it into a story as soon as possible.


	95. Shaken To The Core (FMxDM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I won't just survive  
> Oh you will see me thrive  
> I will not conform  
> No matter how you shake my core
> 
> Funny Man x Danny full of hatred requested by Hey Hi Yea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monster: Hi guys! How are you guys? I'm sorry for being so late this weekend but there were a few things going on and I just couldn't find the time to post anything. Next week I'll be posting a bad one-shot that's more of a vent but I thought it would be best to start posting requests first. Enjoy!
> 
> If you have a favourite pairing/summary you'd like to see on here, please request below and I'll turn it into a story as soon as possible.

No matter how you shake my core.

No matter how you beat me down.

I won't just survive, oh you will see me thrive.

No matter how you shake my core.

The roots run too deep.

"Nobody likes you", he growled at me last time. It had made me grin but it was no joy powering that grin. It was a kind of insanity. Something snapping inside when he said that once again. He always said things like that.

Be friends, buddies for the camera but once the media was out of sight, he'd show me his true colours. He hated me.

To him, I was nothing but a replacement. A spare part for a role in the band they didn't even need. Why would they need a singer? Charlie could sing perfectly fine. The only reason I got to stay in that band, was because J-Dog and Johnny were viciously defending me. The band was divided.

Charlie, Da Kurlzz and him on one side.

Johnny and J-Dog on the other.

Then how did I get the part?

Because Johnny was relentless when it came to his opinion. That was it. I carelessly swayed the bottle in my hand, watching the liquid swirl. Should I or shouldn't I?

"Pussy, can't even hold your liquor", he called out as he passed me by. I pressed my eyes shut, the throbbing headache responding to his voice and I downed the last of the bottle. Something inside me wanted to go "happy now?" but I refrained.

Funny glared at me from afar now. I returned the favour with a sour face. No smile on my lips. I couldn't even remember the last time I had smiled genuinely.

You'd think I was lying since I've smiled for plenty of pictures but look closely, my eyes are dead. There is no light in my eyes to ignite my soul. I was dead inside. I surrendered and it was past the point of return.

Now my days seemed to go on in an endless slur of fighting and surviving. I survived every insult he threw at me. Every glare, every pat on the back that was too hard but definitely on purpose. I shook my head, ordering another drink. His glare burned right through me and filled me with a passion. It was no mistake. No accident. When he thought the final nail was in. I would still rise. So don't be surprised, Funny.

I was a pioneer to my own story. I was way beyond the archetype for this character of mine. It was like I wasn't in control of the new storyline. It was pathetic because you'd think I could control my life a little bit?

I wasn't doing fine. I wasn't… whoever I was supposed to be. I was a degrading version of myself. A pathetic piece of shit, telling myself to keep it down or people would notice just how crappy I was. I wasn't worth loving.

I wasn't worth the effort.

I was drowning in a sense of guilt, a certain feeling of egoism that I'd always pick myself over someone else just to save my sorry ass. Just that feeling was enough to make me feel like I was drowning, reaching for air but I couldn't reach it. You know what it felt like? It felt like trying to breath when your head's in the clouds. As soon as you try to inhale, the air is too thick to enter your lungs and you end up suffocating with air present around you. Like life's playing a cruel game.

I thought I reached rock bottom when that feeling took over. Professional help never worked out for me. I just couldn't find the right person to trust. The right person to talk to about my problems. I just couldn't.

So I stopped looking for one and I decided to try and live with it, dragging it along like a dead weight on my shoulders. I thought that was the final stage.

I would just survive until my death.

That wasn't what life had in store for me and in a way, it helped me. The vicious attempts of Funny to beat me down, were hardening my shell like a black smith shaping a shield. He gave me the will to fight. The will to not just survive but thrive, make him see me soar. I wanted him to see I wouldn't conform, no matter how he shook my core with his insults.

Of course they got to me. Anyone saying they're immune to insults from someone close, is lying.

Someone close? You don't understand that? Just because he didn't like me or faked all of his friendship as soon as the cameras turned on, didn't mean I didn't consider him a close friend. He was a close friend to me. I didn't dislike him.

I definitely didn't dislike him and this is where I lost control of my life.

"How could anyone tolerate your presence before?" Funny asked, nose scrunched as he looked at Charlie to back him up. Charlie merely lowered his head to his coffee to stay out of it. He didn't like me but he wasn't keen on throwing gasoline on the fire Funny was setting. On top of it, it would anger Johnny and Charlie definitely wanted to keep his boyfriend happy.

I stuck out a hand. "Too early in the morning. Can it wait?"

Funny raised an eyebrow. "I'm not an alarm you can snooze."

"I wish I could sometimes", I snapped and Funny let a smirk creep up on is face. It sent chills down my spine. I wasn't going to let him beat me down and I definitely wasn't going to try and find back-up in Johnny or Jay. I was an adult, I could fight Funny off of my back.

"Man, I can't wait for the day you kill yourself", Funny murmured before sipping the rest of his coffee. Charlie choked on his drink, coughing violently. Johnny finally lifted his head to glare at the Mexican.

I made the mistake to flinch.

He got to me.

Funny chuckled coldly. "Come on, Danny. We all know you suffer from depression and you're always balancing on the edge. You don't seek professional help either. Sooner or later, you're gonna slit your wrists."

I inhaled deeply, feeling the thick fog of the air clog up my windpipe again. "Not cool", I wheezed before retreating to my bunk. He wasn't getting any other reaction out of me. He could eat shit.

I plugged in my earbuds but I could still hear them yelling at one another. Johnny's voice was the loudest. "You're gonna fucking go in there and apologize right now, Funny or I will fucking MAKE you!"

"Why should I?! I never liked him!"

"That is no reason to make his life miserable, fucking asshole!" Jay jumped in and I snorted. Looks like everyone joined the discussion now. No wait, Matt was absent. He was sick in his own bunk so he'd be awake by now. I peeked through the curtain for confirmation and fair enough, Matt was staring at the scenery, face green.

I sighed, drawing his attention. He offered me a sympathetic smile, voice raw as he murmured: "You didn't deserve that."

Funny how he sided with me while he didn't even like me.

"Go. Apologize!" Johnny boomed and it made me jump behind the curtain.

I was a peaceful human being. I've always been rather calm. Before depression wrecked my mind, I would try to conversate with whoever didn't like me so we could clear up the air and start with a clean slate. There was no point in trying that with Funny. He hated my guts. I never knew why.

Soon enough the curtain was yanked back and I felt exposed, staring into the moody face of Funny. "Let's not pretend you didn't hear Johnny make me come over here."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

He smiled mockingly. "Awe, did I upset you?"

"Fuck off, dude. What do you want?"

"Johnny's gonna kill me if I don't do this so… I'm sorry", Funny spoke and I raised both my eyebrows in surprise. This was a more… human side to him. I hadn't heard anything like that from him yet.

I smiled. It meant the world to me to think that maybe, just maybe, we weren't entirely lost. I could regain some of that control over my life. The control I lost when I fell in love with-…

"I'm sorry you're such a fucking pussy over something I said. You know it's true", he chuckled, walking away with that arrogant smile plastered on his lips. I closed my eyes. I could never regain control.

Not after falling for an asshole like that.

Why in the world would someone fall for their bully? It's such a cliché subject and it doesn't really match reality, yet it's something that seems to happen a lot in movies, TV shows, books or whatever.

I wasn't one of those stupid people falling for their bully. I didn't like him when he'd insult me, made it hurt. I liked him whenever the camera would turn on and he'd laugh at anything I said, he'd hug me and he'd just sit there with his arm around my shoulders, talking about how awesome I was. I loved his praises. His happiness. His closeness.

Though it wasn't real.

Somehow my feelings couldn't realize it wasn't real so I never quit loving him when he turned back into that asshole who hated me.

"You haven't touched your drink", Charlie said, leaning on the counter. We were spending the evening at Johnny's place. We were supposed to just drink, get high, pass out. In whatever order we liked. Just a relaxed night.

Ever since the "kill yourself"-incident as I like to call it, Charlie was a little softer to me. He didn't entirely warm up to me but I could tell I could count on his support. It must be tough. Funny was his best friend. He had to support him but Johnny was his boyfriend, he had to support him too.

Speaking of Johnny, he went down first. I stretched my neck to see him lie on the floor in front of the couch, forearm covering his eyes, beer in the other hand. "I'm just not that thirsty tonight", I replied while watching the older man.

Charlie chuckled. "He's like a huge child when he's drunk."

"He used to be bigger", I replied and Charlie smiled widely. "Yeah, I got him to lose a lot of weight, didn't I?"

"He's pretty muscular now", I agreed and Charlie sighed.

"Don't bother, Charlie, Danny's a lost case. I wouldn't get attached to him", Funny crept up on us and it was my turn to sigh. Charlie's look seemed to apologize for him. I wouldn't let Funny shake me up. "On second thought. I might just be thirsty", I said to Charlie, finishing my beer and grabbing another. "Oh and Funny? Fuck you."

The Mexican raised an eyebrow and looked at Charlie who shrugged with a hidden smile.

Fuck him. I was chasing Johnny's state of mind to forget all about that asshole.

It kinda backfired.

"Funny!" I called out in a series of high-pitched chuckles, falling against him on the couch. The Mexican's eyes went wide and I loved how he didn't expect me to be like this. I was loose, too loose. I was a happy little mellow drunk potato and he did NOT see that coming. I grinned, noticing his surprised look. "Could you love me now?"

"Danny, get off", Jay warned me. "You shouldn't pester Funny. It might backfire."

Funny held up a hand. "Hold on, Jay. I like this new side of Danny. Could I love you now?" he asked confused and I chuckled, ending in a slur. "It's like… I hear your voice calling me and I'd rip the world down to follow that sound but could you love me? Out there? Aside from this night?"

I could tell from the look on their faces I took a failed poetic attempt at a love confession. Or were they shocked I liked Funny?

Funny put an arm around me. "I think someone's a little drunk."

"It's me!" Johnny called out from the floor.

"No, it's not you. Little Danny's trying to drink with the big boys."

I shot upright, pushing his arm off and leaned into his face. "Don't shrug me off like a drunk dude. You haven't replied to me. Would you ever love me? Would you ever even like me? You keep hating on me."

"Because you do it to yourself", Funny said. "You're drowning in self-pity and self-loathing. If you don't love yourself, how do you expect me to love you?"

"Are we speaking about love or friendship?" Charlie wondered aloud. No one replied to him. I was too busy staring at Funny and he was staring back at me. I cracked a smile. "You don't like me because I'm depressed?"

"I don't like you because you're full of self-pity. This side of you? Yeah, nothing wrong with it. You're loose, fun, laid back. And still hot as fuck but your usual mood during the day makes you seem rather ugly."

"It's true", Charlie lowkey murmured. "I didn't like you for that same reason."

"Same", Matt mused. "I hate it when people are self-centred."

"Egomaniacs", Charlie added. "But you seem to be changing."

I waved at them both. "I care about Funny's opinion now!"

God, I was fucking drunk as hell if I'd act like that.

Funny laughed. "What do you want me to say?"

"I want you to tell me you like me."

"I like you", the Mexican said, a genuine smile placed on his lips. He was amused.

I hugged him, he raised his arms in surprise. "Danny, come on. Too far, dude."

"No, this is too far!" I called out, kissing him shortly. I was surprised by my own actions, staring at him frozen. Funny blinked. "…"

"…"

"I should go home", Jay called out, rushing for the door.

"Me too!" Matt followed and Charlie was dragging Johnny by his leg to the other room. No one wanted to see Funny's reaction to that.

Funny was puzzled. After a long pause, he got up. "I'm going home too. See you in the studio, Danny."

I nodded, watched him leave.

Fuck. What the fuck did I do?

* * *

I had a headache.

A massive, killer headache.

Throbbing like a monster was about to pop out of my skull any moment now. Don't even ask me how I got home. That part was a blur but I could recall the feeling of shame and sorrow. Like I slowly realized what I had done.

I didn't want to face him now. Imagine what he'd say. I tried to move slowly, get up, get dressed. Maybe if I got there slowly, everyone would be there already and he wouldn't confront me with it?

Yeah, that must be it.

I drove down to the studio, walked inside to find Funny alone.

"Where are the guys?" I asked softly.

"Stuck in an accident. They all got in Matt's car and he fucking hit the car in front of him."

"So… it's just you and me?"

God, it sounded so fucking stupid when I put it like that. Funny snorted. "Yeah."

Silence.

God no, not that fucking silence.

Pleaaaase.

"So you kissed me last night. Not sure if you remember", Funny smirked and I rolled my eyes. "I wasn't THAT drunk."

"Sure drunk enough to kiss me", he teased but I noticed it was meant well?

I shook my head. "Would've kissed you while sober too", I said to put him in his place but his grin only grew. "Where have you been hiding that happy substitute of yours?"

"Up my ass", I replied sarcastically. "You can't expect me to be a happy guy with your constant bullying."

"Yeah About that. Remember… when I told you to kill yourself and Johnny told me to apologize?" Funny asked awkwardly.

My smile melted into a suspicious look. "Yeah."

The sound of a door smashing closed, told us the guys were making their way down here through the hallway. They finally arrived.

I looked behind me to see Charlie reach the door. Before he opened it, Funny spun me around, suddenly standing against me. I blinked, looking up. He furrowed his eyebrows. "I  _am_  sorry. For all of it."

He meant it.

That alone left me shaken to the core.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel!
> 
> If you have a favourite pairing/summary you'd like to see on here, please request below and I'll turn it into a story as soon as possible.


	96. Fight For You And I (?x?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you won't fight for our friendship or relationship, I will.  
> I will fight for you and I.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monster: Hi guys! This fic is a vent to all negative emotions towards friends these days which you may or may not notice but I'm still happy with the outcome. The phrasing at the end could've been better but I'm still happy with the result. I can't say I've been working on anything right now but I'm trying to get my requests finished as soon as possible with 2 in progress. Enjoy!
> 
> If you have a favourite pairing or summary you'd like to see on here, request below and I'll turn it into a story as soon as possible.

He's gonna be the death of me one day.

If I wasn't sure about anything in my life, I was sure of that simple fact. He was killing me from the inside out, cutting through vital organs with his switchblade knife. He didn't care.

He did care but he didn't know.  
He had no idea and that made me lose hope sometimes but at the same time, it made me grin. A wicked grin.

I had no idea where my sanity ended and were my hurt started but I could feel it throbbing, pulsing. Like a ripple through water. It was calling me.

I was always there for him. I was his shoulder to cry on, the dirty habit whenever he got lonely, I was the one thing that would never change in his life. That's what he always told me before. I was the only one left standing in his ever-changing crumbling world.

He would never abandon me.

Until he got better.

When his broken world began to rebuild itself, I was still there. He was doing fine, going steady. He gained a lot of friends, knew a lot of people. He was always doing something else, barely looking back at me. I was just there, staring at him. I was watching him. What else would I do?

I didn't have anyone but him.

I was blind to the outer world. I could only see him.

Only help him.

I was afraid he would fall again and then my world would crumble as well so all I did, was stand there and watch him. Like a bodyguard waiting for someone to fire a bullet at his boss. I'd catch it without as much as a flinch.

No matter what. But it hurt. It hurt how he never seemed to look back at me anymore. I was always there, he didn't treat me well. He never did. He wasn't happy to see me, he didn't want to talk, he didn't want to fuck.

I'd been surviving on the bones he threw me. Sometimes he'd offer me a smile, he'd give me a hug or he'd tell me how I looked good that night. I would inhale the compliments like an addict and remember them for survival purposes. For times like these, where he didn't seem to care whether or not I was there.

Moments where he took me for granted.

One day, I would disappear. He wouldn't know where to find me and he'd panic. I could see the paralyzing fear in his eyes as I was gone. Nowhere to be found. Dead. Deceased. He would miss me so bad and he would regret all of the times he'd been so awfully rude to me, telling me to stop chasing him around.

Couldn't he see I was his guardian? I would kill to protect him. He was a part of me and it hurt to see I wasn't a part of him.

It fed my hatred. My loathing for him. I'd always protect him and I'd greedily take his compliments but I felt a growing anger in the pit of my stomach. A feeling that he had wronged me.

A feeling of neglect, pain, betrayal.

I was there for him when nobody wanted to help him and he threw me in the trash just like that.

The duality of just how upset I was over this and the growing anger always made me grin like a madman. I was pushing away my hurt to feel the anger. A wicked grin with bloodshot eyes, blood leaking from the tear ducts and painting streaks across my cheeks, dripping on the floor. It made a puddle grow into a pool and the pool kept growing and growing until I was drowning on my own blood.

My tears of pain.

Not of sorrow.

There was a difference.

Tears of pain held a vendetta in them.

A sense of revenge.

Tears of sorrow were a desperate sign of defeat.

I wouldn't be defeated.

After all, I brought it upon my own. I was the one who made him mean so much to me. He never did anything for me to gain my trust. I did it to myself. I let him in, even though he never asked to be let in.

A weak moment where I felt gullible.

Not again. Never again.

I would never again let him in. It was over. I was done playing the guardian. I wouldn't let him overpower me again.

"Charlie? Are you alright?" Funny asked worriedly.

My thoughts vanished like a popping balloon, the grin melting off my face to stare at him. I offered him the softest smile I could, picking up the pieces to flash him my teeth. "Yeah, of course. What about you?"

"I'm doing alright, I guess."

"Doesn't sound very convincing", I murmured, cursing myself.

Funny sighed. "Alright. Something's been bothering m-…"

And there it goes again. I'll be his guardian once more while this pain eats me up inside.

He'll be the death of me one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel!
> 
> If you have a favourite pairing or summary you'd like to see on here, request below and I'll turn it into a story as soon as possible.


	97. Background (DKxFM, DMxCS, JDxFM, CSxTP)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Funny Man and Da Kurlzz were always a part of the background. Though Funny's alone now that Matt left the band.
> 
> fic length: 3189k words
> 
> Funny Man/Da Kurlzz requested by Angelo  
> former Funny Man/J-Dog  
> former Charlie Scene/Deuce  
> Charlie Scene/Danny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monster: Hi guys! It's been a while since I posted any love drabbles, I know, but I've been focusing on other stuff. First there were the Fall Out Boy one-shots, now I'm trying to finish Puzzle The Pieces and a few major one-shots. A few stand alone one-shots coming up would be Slam (a Derillo fic), Distorted Connection (Danny 3 Tears) and Fragile Minds (J-Charlie AU), all gifts for a few users on AO3 but for now I'm trying to focus on finishing Puzzle The Pieces, maybe get some requests done for these love drabbles. I wanna make sure chapter 100 is special though. Enjoy!
> 
> If you have a favourite pairing/summary you'd like to see on here, request in the reviews below and we'll turn it into a story as soon as possible!

**_Funny Man/Da Kurlzz requested by Angelo_ **

Danny pinned Charlie to the couch, laughter carrying their fun to the corners of the house. Johnny rolled his eyes and let his head drop to his right shoulder to stare at Jay with a "kill me, please"-face.

Jay supressed a smirk and bumped into him with his shoulder to make him stop but Johnny only let his head fall back in a groan. "Get off him, Danny."

The singer whipped his head up. "What? Why?"

"Because in a minute, we'll be watching Channy smut", Jay pointed out but Johnny raised an eyebrow. "Channy what?"

"You wouldn't get it", Jay sighed before he snorted. "You didn't even know the fans wrote this stuff."

The blue masked rapper waved his hands frantically "Oh no no no, I don't wanna hear about that stuff again. It was bad enough that one guy made me  _read_  fanfiction. I'm not discussing it or encouraging it!"

"We are real life fics, dude", Jay smirked.

Danny rolled his eyes at their conversation, keeping Charlie firmly down with a grin. "Come on. You claim you're stronger than me. Let's see it."

The bandana rapper inelegantly wiggled underneath him, arms trapped to his sides. "I am stronger but you won't give me a shot!"

"If I go soft on you, you're not stronger than me", Danny teased, pressing his hands down on Charlie's chest. "Come on."

"I'm surprised they haven't fucked each other yet", Johnny mocked them, folding his arms. Jay suddenly moved to the tip of his seat, stretching his neck to look around. "Hey… Where… Where's Funny?"

The singer looked up confused as well. Charlie took the opportunity to knock him off the couch onto the floor and sat down on his abdomen. "Ha! Got you now, fuckface!"

"Unfair! Jay was distracting me!" Danny whined, shooting a nasty glare at J-Dog.

Jay got up. "Funny?" he called out into the hallway but he didn't seem to be there. "Weird."

"What's weird, is you trying to find your ex when you've been trying to get him to leave all night", Charlie said. "Just saying."

"Dude, lay off. You know it's hard to be around your fucking ex", Johnny jumped in but the bandana rapper only made a disgusted sound in the back of his throat. "Don't… mention him again."

"Who?" Johnny grinned. "You mean-…"

"NO!" Charlie yelled. "Don't you dare."

Johnny opened his mouth, threatening to say it when Danny shouted: "DEUCE!"

Jay flinched, attention suddenly snapping back to the scene before him instead of looking back into the hallway. Maybe Funny was in the kitchen but it wasn't his main worry now. "Deuce?"

"Shut up", Charlie snarled. "We all make mistakes."

"You DATED Deuce?!" Jay shouted in a higher pitch.

Danny chuckled. "He's got a thing for lead singers. He's riding me."

"Gross", Charlie shot at Danny before looking up at Jay. "Didn't he tell you? I told Funny. Funny told Johnny. Johnny told Danny…"

"I can actually keep a secret", Danny whispered loudly, straining his voice a little. "Fuck you guys for thinking I'm queen gossip."

"King gossip", Johnny corrected but it was lost in their discussion.

Jay shook his head. "Deuce said he wasn't ready for dating. I mean. He always said that to me so I ended up going with Funny but really? You got him?"

"And lost him", Charlie reminded the older man. "He dumped me."

"HE dumped you?" Jay yelled in the highest pitch he could muster, making Danny and Johnny wince. Charlie shrugged. "Yeah."

A moment of silence fell over them when Funny Man walked in with his phone in hand. All eyes were on him.

The Mexican stopped to give them a onceover. "What?"

"Where were you? Your ex-fuck was worried", Charlie said, earning a hard stomp in his arm that made him fold in half. Danny took the chance to shove him off. "Thanks, Jay."

Funny threw his hands up. "Seriously? Now you guys pay attention to me?"

"What?"

"Never mind", he replied but it came out a lot more venomous than he intended. Even Charlie stared at him like something was going on. "What's up?"

"Nothing."

"Then why'd you leave?"

"Had to make a phone call", Funny shrugged. "Why was Charlie on top of Danny? And why were  _you_  looking for me?"

The  _you_  was emphasized by Funny pointing at Jay. Jay shrugged. "Just noticed you were gone."

"Because Danny and Charlie are  _this_  close to fucking each other", Johnny replied to the other question, holding his thumb and index finger close to one another.

Funny raised an eyebrow. "Whaaaat? Someone's taking away my little Danny?"

He slipped back into his usual persona, sinking to his knees to Danny. "Why would you do this to me? Thought we had something special!"

Jay folded his arms with a scowl but Danny laughed. "Shut up. You're making me blush."

"And that's exactly why Charlie wants to bang you", Johnny muttered to himself. "Why are all you guys fags?"

"NO!" Danny yelled, jumping up. "Only a fag can say fag!"

"Maybe I am a fag!" Johnny defended himself, jumping upright as well but Danny looked at him from top to toe. "With that outfit? No, you're not!"

"Hey! What about Charlie and Jay? They're not paying attention to their outfits either!"

"It's called casual", Danny snorted. "If you were gay, you would've known that we're not all pink, fluffy shirt faggots. God, uncultured fuck."

Johnny's face dropped to murderous and Charlie tugged Danny's jeans from on the floor to get him to sit down again.

"Already trying to de-pants him, Charlie? Man, you move fast!" Funny chuckled but Jay made an annoyed sound, getting his attention. "What?"

"Nothing."

" _What?_ "

"Let's not kill each other", Charlie groaned. "Come on…"

"You're the one who chased Deuce away", Johnny said "Not me or Jay. You."

Jay shrugged. "Easy for you to say Charlie moves fast when you had your hand down my pants before you said you liked me."

"Takes two people to fuck, Jay. You're not innocent in this", Funny shot back. "I don't even know why I'm arguing with you anymore. I escaped you. Go find another victim."

The Mexican got up and walked away, pulling out his phone again. Wonder who he was calling.

He left the four of them surprised and a little shocked. It was true Jay was still hurt about the breakup. He'd been fully invested in Funny and it had stopped just like that. No explanation. Just… dropped the bomb and Jay had to pick himself up again. Around the same time, Da Kurlzz left the band. Funny shook his head, smile on his lips. That was exactly who he was calling.

"Hey."

"Back already? What's up?"

Funny sat down on the porch. "Just wanted to hear your voice again. Jay's driving me nuts."

"Really?" he could hear the ex-drummer sigh. "You know I don't like it that you're hanging out with them."

"What am I supposed to do? They're my friends. They're your friends too. You left on good terms", Funny complained but Matt remained silent far too long. "I left because I knew how things would go down."

The Mexican leaned his elbow on his knees. "I know but did you have to leave Hollywood?"

"I did."

"I miss you."

"I know."

Funny pursed his lips. "I'm sick of being the background. Danny and Charlie are always the main act. Jay and Johnny matter as well. You know what the fans said about me?"

Da Kurlzz hummed in response. "That they first kicked me out and you're next. I know but that was before they knew I left on my own."

"I just wanna leave. Go somewhere with you. You were the only other guy in the background of this fucking band and now you're gone."

"For the safety of our relationship", Da Kurlzz reminded him sternly. "I love you, Dylan, but if Jay finds out, I'm a dead man and so are you."

"Jay this. Jay that. Fuck Jay. I wanna be with you", Funny growled. "There's a reason I left him for you."

"You did  _what?_ " Johnny asked, standing behind him. Funny looked up and sighed. "Great. Johnny's eavesdropping."

"Who you on the phone with?" Johnny asked, grabbing his phone, catching the last piece of the sentence. He blinked. "Kurlzz?!"

"Hi, Johnny."

"Please, don't tell the guys", Funny begged. "I swear, Johnny, don't tell them. They'll go nuts on me."

Johnny hung up the phone and handed it back to him. "Tell me everything. Then I'll decide."

The Mexican took a deep breath. "Jay kept pushing me to the background. As a band, I could accept that. Most people just see you, Charlie, Danny and Jay but Kurlzz and I are always forgotten, the less important part of HU. We don't do as much, we don't do vocals as much. We're the fucking background. I was fine with that but in our relationship, Jay would get so fucking dominant, just decide for me. He'd assume everything was fine with 'the homie Funny Man'. I tried to tell him a couple of times but I never did since he kept getting pissed before I could. Matt had a similar thing going on with Charlie. They never dated but Charlie would always deem him… unimportant, unworthy of words and he got sick of it too. We kinda just ended up bonding over it and in the end, it kinda escalated. I liked him, a lot and he wanted me to leave Jay before we'd try anything since hey, I'm no fucking cheater. So I did but he knew shit would hit the fan once word got out-…"

Johnny sighed. "So he left the band for the safety of your relationship."

"He wanted me to leave too. Leave Jay behind but leaving the band behind is not just Jay. It's you, Charlie and Danny too. I can't do that. Especially Charlie. I can't leave my best friend behind."

Johnny clenched his jaw. "Fine. I won't tell, but you know he'll find out you guys are dating. Just don't tell him since when."

"Then what do I tell the guys when they ask about that?"

"A bit after he left the band?" the blue masked rapper offered.

Funny offered him a soft smile. "Thanks, dude. I owe you one."

"I'm gonna fuck something up so bad that you'll regret that."

"You don't even have to try to fuck something up."

"Screw you."

It got harder to hide after that day. Funny wanted to share his love and care with Charlie. Just have his best friend know about it but unfortunately, he'd been hanging out with Jay a lot and it seemed like he was floating away from the Mexican.

"Jordon?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you staying in tonight?" Funny asked, trying to sound casual but he clearly wasn't cause Charlie was in his face within seconds, looking over the edge of his tablet as Funny lay on the couch. "I thought about heading out to Danny's. Why?"

"Danny? What's going on between you two anyway?"

Charlie shrugged. "Something, I guess, but what's up?"

"I feel bad."

"About?"

"I'm dating someone but Jay won't like it", Funny sighed, earning a disapproving click of the tongue from his friend. "Who cares what Jay wants? You guys broke up. It's been… about six months? He should just get over you already."

"Look who's talking", the Mexican grinned and Charlie's face dropped. "Hey, Deuce did NOT let it go. He didn't only break my heart, he tried to tear away everything I loved too."

"Alright, alright. Deuce was the bad guy", Funny grinned, getting a slap in the shoulder. "Tell me about your date."

"Uh, you've called him a faggot before."

"Johnny?"

"Nope."

"Danny?!"

"No and I don't like how desperate you sounded."

"Oh God, is it me?"

"No. I said I'm dating someone. Not crushing on someone."

"Hey, I mentally dated people in high school."

"Oh yeah, me too."

"Is it Jay again?"

"How would Jay not like I'm dating Jay?"

Charlie shrugged. "You're right. That was kinda stupid. Is it the hot blonde from starbucks?"

"When did you call her a faggot?"

"When she spelled my name with an 'a'."

"Oh. Totally justified."

"Yeah, I mean. Is Jordon such a weird name with just an 'o'? You'd think they-…"

"I'm dating Da Kurlzz, dude."

Charlie was left hanging in the middle of his sentence, staring at Funny blankly, mouth still open. He cocked his head. "You are?!"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Dunno. I like him."

"Awesome. I knew he was a faggot."

"So are you."

"So are you!"

"We're all faggots."

"Totally."

Funny rolled his eyes and Charlie stuck out his tongue. "But why won't Jay like that?"

"Cause he was in our band and my feelings for him started when they ended for Jay…"

"Oh. Don't tell him that."

"I won't so keep your mouth shut."

"Alright", Charlie agreed. "If you keep your mouth shut about my little crush on Danny."

Funny gripped his shoulder. "They know."

"Crap."

One down. Two to go.

* * *

It wasn't like Funny had planned to tell everyone about his relationship but since it had gone so smoothly with Charlie, he wanted to make sure everyone knew.

Next up was Danny since he definitely wouldn't tell Jay first. Danny was easy to talk to. He was just such a cheery guy, always in the mood for a funny talk so when Funny came by, he was thrilled to see him. Danny invited him in, offered him something to drink before they sat down on the couch and stared at the tv screen in silence.

"So I hear you have a crush on Charlie", Funny began, effectively surprising him as he was staring at the younger man in horror. "I do not!"

"Well he really likes you and he was mortified at the idea you'd date someone else", the Mexican grinned. It wasn't sharing a secret if he was trying to play the wingman.

It was working cause Danny was glowing. "Really?"

"Yeah. The guy likes you."

Danny smiled. "Good. But what were you here for again?"

"I'm dating someone."

"If you say it's Charlie, I'm gonna viciously murder you and make sure they can't find any of your body parts besides your penis."

The Mexican stared at the singer in horror. "I am not dating my best friend. Gross."

"Good. Because I wanna."

"Alright then. I'm dating Matt."

"Oh from Starbucks? I like him. He spells my name exactly right."

"How do you even spell 'Danny' wrong?"

"With one 'n', with an 'i'?"

"Anyway. I'm dating Da Kurlzz."

"Oh."

"That's it?"

"Yeah. Oh. I didn't expect that but it kinda makes sense because you're both background guys."

"THANK YOU!" Funny exclaimed, flailing his hands. "So you don't mind?"

"Why would I?"

"I don't know. Johnny made me believe you'd all drop your drinks in shock."

"Why?"

Funny shrugged. "I've liked Kurlzz since Jay and I grew apart so yeah, I kinda left Jay for him."

"Oh but don't tell Jay that."

"I won't."

"Good. Don't."

"I won't."

"DON'T"

Funny shrugged. "I won't."

"Don't", Danny smirked. "Oh and send Charlie over. If he likes me, I totally wanna milk this one out. Just be oblivious and stuff."

"Thought you liked him too?"

"But he doesn't have to know that yet", the singer winked.

Only Jay was left now.

* * *

"Danny likes me", Charlie stated.

"How can you tell?"

"Danny is a terrible actor and he's been pretending to not like me."

Funny raised an eyebrow. "Ok."

They were at the studio, waiting for the others to arrive before they could record. So far no progress in Charlie and Danny's relationship but Funny knew they were into each other so everything would be fine for them. If anything, he was more nervous about telling Jay he was dating Matt. It felt illegal, even if it had been a while since they broke up.

Funny still felt like he was trying to win a fight he already lost before it even started. Johnny and Danny arrived together. Jay last. Of course he was last. He'd never show up early enough for Funny to get a smooth conversation out of him.

The recordings that day went well. They didn't go better than that but it wasn't bad either. They were very quiet about it. Minimal jokes, all about work. It wasn't that fun but it was something to keep them busy for now.

"Are we done?" Funny asked.

Jay raised an eyebrow. "Why? Got a girlfriend to head home to?"

"Maybe I do", the Mexican replied. With Johnny recording his vocals and Danny in the bathroom, Charlie was the only one to hear. He sent Funny a glare.  _Be cool._

"Would you mind if I dated someone new?" Funny asked, eyes averted from Jay. The gas masked rapper pursed his lips. "I'd rather not witness it but I wouldn't hold you back. Be happy with whoever. Just don't rub it in."

"Ok…"

"Are you… seeing anyone?" Jay asked, looking up.

Funny nodded. "Yeah. For a while now. I was just scared to tell you."

"Is it someone I know?"

"Yeah, Matt. After he quit the band, we kinda just… fit?" Funny murmured, awaiting the reaction but Jay only smiled sadly. "Good. We all need someone we fit with."

"Yeah… You'll…"

"Don't."

"Huh?"

"Don't give me the corny 'you'll find someone'-crap. I know I will", Jay huffed and Funny grinned. "Sorry. I forget you're not the sentimental type."

"Like you are."

"Charlie is. Danny is."

Charlie looked up when he heard his name. "What did I do now?"

"You're trying to get with Danny."

"Dude! Secrets?!"

Jay chuckled. "If that's your secret, you suck at keeping them, Charlie."

"Fuck you guys."

"Who's getting fucked?" Danny asked when he entered again. A vibrating sound made Funny cast down his glance and smile at the text message.

_Matt: Come by later tonight?_

_Funny: Yeah._

* * *

Everyone knew now and there hadn't been a huge drama regarding his relationship. Jay probably had no idea Matt was the cause of their break but he didn't need to know. Sometimes you just shouldn't poke the lion with a stick, you know? Funny leaned his head back, the familiar warmth of a shoulder against the back of his head. He liked it this way. He was tracing patterns on tattooed skin as they watched something on television. Funny grinned when he saw the text message from Jordon.

_Jordon: Guess who's no longer single?_

He showed it to Matt who rolled his eyes. "Then I was the faggot, right? What happened after Johnny caught us, anyway? You said you'd tell once you saw me."

"Thought you'd never ask!" Funny smirked. "I told everyone about us. They're all fine with it. Jay gave us his blessing too."

"He did?"

"Yeah."

"Strange", Matt muttered, drawing Funny closer against him. "But good nonetheless."

"You do realize what that means, right?"

"Yeah."

Funny glanced backwards at his boyfriend. Matt shook his head with a grin. "I left the band for nothing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel!
> 
> If you have a favourite pairing/summary you'd like to see on here, request in the reviews below and we'll turn it into a story as soon as possible!


	98. Danny Murillo Origins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny gets harassed by a guy and bumps into six friendly strangers
> 
> requested by BluehairedFlutist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monster: Hi guys! I said I'd probably stop posting for a few weeks a while ago but I kinda just forgot to post instead. I should be back now though. I wrote this request about an hour ago. I'll try to finish more requests but sometimes I just forget to write them down so if that happens, just repeat the request. Enjoy!
> 
> If you have a pairing/summary you'd like to see on here, request in the reviews below and I'll turn it into a story as soon as possible.

_Danny Murillo origins requested by BluehairedFlutist_

In the loud thumping of some crappy EDM mix and nauseating flashing lights, Danny knocked back another cup and smacked it down hard on the counter. "I win!" He called out with glee, "Again! Seriously, dude, you gotta take it up a notch if you wanna win a drinking game against me."

He chuckled and spun his finger to the bartender to order another round who nodded briefly. The man seated next to him shook his head and shrugged. "I don't know how you do it but I'm not giving up until I finally beat you."

The blonde grinned and received a new cup from the bartender. He'd been enjoying some time alone at the bar when this friendly stranger appeared. He just sat down next to Danny and bought him a drink. For some reason that escalated into a drinking game. Maybe that wasn't his smartest move but he had to admit that he hadn't exactly been sober when the man had appeared. After downing that cup, though, he noticed how he had closed some distance between them.

Danny's head was spinning and everything felt like a dream in his wasted state but still, he had noticed and it spread a slight panic through him. He felt stupid and naïve for thinking someone would buy him drinks without trying to get with him. No random dude would pay for a bunch of drinks and play a drinking game that involved Danny drinking way more than him.  
It was time for him to go.

Danny nervously smiled. "Hey thanks for the drinks and all but it's getting kinda late."

"What? Don't tell me you're chickening out! I haven't even won yet", the man complained but the singer shrugged. "Sorry, I should head home. I've got band practice tomorrow and Justin's gonna kill me if I show up hungover and tired."

"Then don't show up. I bought you so many drinks. Are you really gonna leave me here?"

Danny didn't trust the face he made and he definitely didn't trust the way he was trying to guilt trip him into staying there so he frowned in response. "Hey! I didn't force you to buy me drinks, you know? That's something you did spontaneously."

The friendly face dropped into an angry one. "But you and I both know that accepting means something", fuck, he was standing so close and it didn't help that people behind him tried to shove past and pushed him even closer. The singer felt a numb fear run through him. His brain screamed "GO NOW" but his body didn't exactly respond.

"Accepting meant I wanted to have a friendly drink with you. Now I'm going home after a fun night", Danny snorted. He grabbed his jacket from the back of the chair and turned away but the man grabbed his arm. "But it could be so much more fun!"

"Let go", Danny hissed.

"You fucking tease, is that how you always get free drinks all night?"

"What? No!", the singer called out, trying to pull his arm free but he only tightened his grip. "Ow! Let go of me!"

"You need to repay me, baby, you can't just walk away and leave me like this. Come on. Be reasonable."

"Fine! How much do I owe you?" Danny asked, finally snatching his wrist free but there were fingerprints on his skin and he didn't doubt he'd lose a fight if the man were to attack him for real.

He grinned and it sent chills down his spine. "Oh no, too late for that now! You're gonna repay me the way you're supposed to."

No… Nononono. Not now, not ever. This could not happen to Danny. Danny wasn't some provocative dude or anything, he was just having a good time! He slowly stepped back and turned to run away. He wouldn't go down like this without a fight so he shoved past people as fast as he could, knowing very well he was being followed. That fucking predator would follow him all night if he had to so rounding corners and hiding in the crowd was no option. He had no friends to call to help him out so locking himself in the bathroom wasn't even an option either!

FUCK! He couldn't do shit!

Run home and make sure he knew where he lived? Yeah, fucking, right.

The singer looked back and saw he was pretty far behind, unable to sneak between a large group so Danny rounded a corner, hoping he'd shake him off but instead, he ran into a broad guy. He was pretty sure his head hit the man's shoulder. He got knocked back and fell on his ass while the man merely took a few steps back from the blow.

"Ow, my head", Danny panted, black dots dancing before his eyes because of the run and the blow to his head.

"Whoa, you walked into me, dude!"

"I..I I'm sorry, I."

The guy cocked his head. "You okay? You look distressed."

Danny got up, leaning on his knees out of breath, panting out. "Dude, drinks, he's chasing me!"

"Some dude's harassing you?" he looked back at a bunch of guys standing at a round table with their drinks. "Charlie!"

Charlie looked up, put out his cigarette and gestured for the men at the table to follow him. "What's up, Johnny?"

Johnny patted Danny's back. "You know how going out has become such a bore these days? Wanna have some fun? Some dude's harassing this poor guy."

"Fuck yeah, I do!" Charlie grinned, gaze shifting to Danny. "What's your name?"

"Danny", the singer muttered.

"I'm Charlie. This is Johnny. That's Funny, Jay, Deuce and Da Fag", Charlie introduced, pointing at the guys respectively but the last one offered him a mad glare at the introduction. "So who's the guy we gotta rough up for you?"

Danny was taken aback by the offer and turned around to find the man looking around confused, unable to find the singer. Of course, he couldn't find him. He was looking for a scared 26-year-old, not a guy with six bodyguards. Fuck, his ass just got saved so fucking bad. He pointed at the man.

Johnny sighed. "I hate violence but I love scaring scum who think buying someone's drink is permission to touch them so…", he cracked his knuckles. "Yo! You the one picking on my boy, Danny?!"

The guy's face was priceless so Danny grinned like a madman when he neared him with the six bodyguards. Not so tough when Danny's not alone anymore, huh?

Jay yelled: "You came to the wrong neighbourhood, motherfucker!"

* * *

"Now, THAT was fun!" Charlie chuckled on their walk home. He swung his arm around Danny. "We got your fucking back, bro."

"Thanks, I probably would've ended in the back of some creepy van if it hasn't been for you guys", Danny smiled.

"In between the candy for the kids", Funny added, making them laugh.

"No, seriously, thanks", the singer repeated.

"No problem! I don't think you'll see him again", Jay grinned.

Deuce raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure he won't. He fucking called for his mom."

"Love me some roleplaying in a fight", Da Kurlzz added.

The singer chuckled. "You guys are such idiots!"

"But we saved you!"

"Yeah, I owe you guys big time. If you ever need anything, just give me a call. You got my number, right?"

Johnny checked his phone. "Yeah, we do. Why would you go out alone though?"

"Because my asshole bandmates need their beauty sleep and I was sick of staying home", Danny shrugged.

"You know music and band stuff?"

"Totally. I studied music so I know my way around a few instruments and technical shit."

"Awesome! Who knows we might need you one day", Charlie replied and Danny would've asked what he meant by that but they had arrived at his home so he thanked them again, said his goodbyes and headed inside his home.

This was probably the weirdest night of his life.

Seriously.

* * *

"No, Justin, I will not drop fucking everything to watch that new video you sent me!" Danny called out, phone in between his cheek and shoulder while he struggled with a pan in hand. "I don't care how funny the nutshot is!"

He reached over to get some oil, nearly dropping his phone in the pan in the process. He groaned at the slight heart attack of trying to catch his phone. "No, I'm just cooking but your whining almost made me drop my phone in my dish so thanks, asshole."

His phone beeped, signalling a new incoming call. "Hang on, hang on! I gotta put you on hold, I'm getting another call."

Danny put down the pan, took the phone in hand and checked the other caller. Well damn, he didn't expect to see that name ever again on his screen. He put a hand in his side and picked up. "Charlie!"

"If it isn't my boy Danny!"

"I know who I am", Danny chuckled. "What's up?"

"You busy?"

Danny looked at the pan and remembered putting Justin on hold so he pursed his lips. "Not at all. Feel free to take hours of my time."

Fuck Justin and his fail videos.

"Actually… I need months."

Wait, what?

"Huh?"

"I'm calling you up on that 'I owe you'-thing. We need you on tour. Our band's hitting off the in the US and we gotta go from city to city. Will you be our guy for this?"

"You want me to go on tour with six guys I met two years ago on a night you saved me from some dude trying to rape me?"

"Yeah."

"Awesome! When are we leaving? Wait, hang on. I've got a call on hold so let me deal with that for a minute, alright?"

"Sure, I'll wait."

Danny pressed a button. "Hey Justin? I'm gonna have to postpone the new album for Lorene Drive… NO not because of your stupid nutshot video!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel
> 
> If you have a pairing/summary you'd like to see on here, request in the reviews below and I'll turn it into a story as soon as possible.


	99. That Time Funny Was Drunk And Tried To Kiss Danny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sequel to The Lovestory of Charlie and Da Kurlzz requested by mattypattun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monster: Hi guys! It's been a while since I posted stuff for HU, I know but I've been writing some requested fics to check off the list, you know? Too many requests piling up right now so I gotta finish some but some of them are hard to write. I don't know how to write Danny in a kinky outfit... Heh. Anyway, enjoy!
> 
> if you have a pairing/summary you'd like to see on here, request below and I'll turn it into a story as soon as possible.

_The sequel to The Lovestory of Charlie Scene and Da Kurlzz requested by mattypattun_

Being gay and having a friend who's gay, doesn't mean you two should be dating. That was something Da Kurlzz and Charlie learned when both of them had come out at the same time. Everyone was expecting them to and sure, they did in the end, not because it was convenient, but because they wanted to give it a shot. Yet this story's not the lovestory of Da Kurlzz and Charlie, no. This is the story of a singer who's afraid of the drunk advances of one of his closest friends. This is  _that time Funny was drunk and kissed Danny._

This story took place long before the events where Charlie came out of the closet, Da Kurlzz following suit and getting offended because Johnny called him a rainbow. Everyone knows that story already. Even then it wasn't a secret Funny appeared to be more than friendly every now and then towards the singer, yet the Mexican didn't swing that way. He wasn't interested in men, he was a true womanizer.

One peculiar thing always made his ever-so-straight behaviour bent and that one thing… was alcohol.

"Party party party party! Party around the clock!" Funny Man loudly cheered as they ran out into the hot summer streets of Los Angeles, slowly making their way over to a different bar. They only left their bus to go party some more.

"Drinking drinking drinking drinking! Drinking till we drop!" Danny joined in, the two of them laughing together as they ran forward. Johnny shook his head and tried to keep himself from rolling his eyes. "Pre-parties never end well with those two", he grumbled and Charlie put an arm around his shoulder. "Dude, you get fucking grumpy when you're drunk so don't even try to hide that alcohol in your mind. It's showing through your mood."

"Fuck off, dude! I barely drank a thing", Johnny grumbled and Jay whistled. "You barely touched a drink, yet already drunk? Damn, Johnny, learn to conquer your beers!"

The guys laughed as Johnny flushed red in frustration. "Fuck you guys."

"Rather not", Da Kurlzz responded with a grin. "You might regret it in the morning."

"Drunk fuck!" Funny called out after Charlie and Danny wooed along with him, thrusting a random bottle into the air. No one knew where the bottle came from but Danny suddenly had it in his hands, already downed half of it as he swung it back once more before Funny took it away. He swung back the bottle himself before they finally arrived at the club of their destination.

They were quick to get in and order their first round of drinks. It was rare for a guy to be able to dance without getting a little wasted first. Same for them. Charlie thrust a shot glass into Danny's hands. "To get you started."

The singer glared for only a second before melting into a smile. "I got started at the pre-party, baby."

"Pre-party was us downing beers in the bus", Charlie grinned. "Here we've got pricey shots instead of a vodka bottle from the night shop."

"But we're on tour so the bill's for the label", Funny knocked his glass into theirs in cheers, swinging an arm over Danny's shoulder. "You wanna go steal some drinks from others, Danny?"

"OH YEAH!" Danny called out, following the Mexican eagerly into the crowd. For some reason they had a good time swiping drinks off the bar for themselves and running off before that person could notice it.

Why? Charlie had no idea.

Matt gave him a thumbs up from across the bar, asking if he was doing alright. Charlie only nodded, feeling Johnny's hand on his shoulder. "Yo."

"Hey dude. Where's Jay?"

"Well-fucked by a drunkie."

The bandana rapper blinked at him but Johnny only cracked a smile. "I'm joking, you know… I'd never let Jay fuck drunk. You know me. I got morals."

"Not with that drink, you don't", Charlie belittled him, taking the drink out of his hand and downing it entirely before handing back the empty cup. "Go get some water, Johnny. That was NOT funny. You know it almost happened once."

"Don't remind me."

"Drunk fucks are no jokes", Charlie scolded him when Jay joined them. "But they are satisfying though. You wake up, you don't remember the fugly mug you fucked but your body does…"

"Gross, Jay."

"I know", Jay shrugged. "Where are the guys?"

"Matt was just across the bar, waiting for his drink. Funny and Danny ran off again. You know them."

"The drunk power duo", Johnny added. "Always getting into trouble for stealing someone's drink. I wonder if that's an inside thing or something cause I don't get why that's so fun to do."

"THANK YOU!" Charlie shouted. "I thought I was the only one who didn't understand."

"It's their way of flirting", Jay muttered but the others only laughed it off.

Away from them Matt was lost in the crowd, searching for one of the guys or at least someone he knew because there were just too many people here! He just saw Charlie but he had lost sight of him when he got his drink. He bumped into a tall, broad guy, backing up into another one. He switched his gaze from the two before running off with a weak "Sorry, sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"Matt?"

The drummer twirled around to find Danny and Funny. "Hey dude!"

"Thank God, it's you", Matt breathed. "Those two huge guys are creepy as hell!"

"Yeah, we stole their drinks", Danny chuckled, a little less sober than before but it was clear that Funny was the one who took most of those stolen drinks. He leaned heavily on the singer, like he'd fall if Danny were to disappear into thin air.

"You okay, Funny?"

"Always with this babe by my side", the Mexican winked, squeezing Danny closer. The singer only laughed, turning his head to him. "What do you wanna do now?"

"Something I've wanted to do for ages."

"Huh?"

Funny leaned forward and kissed Danny. Matt swallowed awkwardly, a bit of a third wheel but Danny's wide eyes told him it would end right away. The singer shoved him off. "WHAT THE FUCK DUDE!"

"Oh God, I'm sorry, Danny. I… I'm so fucking wasted, I think. The room's spinning."

"If you see the door, jump", Matt joked but the atmosphere had finished and now Danny was… not pleased. More like, pissed off. The singer shook his head and walked away, mumbling "I'm going back to the bus."

Matt dragged Funny through the crowd, looking for the others when they found them all hanging out at the bar.

"Hey!" Charlie greeted them but his face dropped when he saw Matt's frown. "What's up?"

The drummer opened his mouth when Funny yelled. "Nothing! Danny went back to the bus. Maybe we should too."

"Already?"

"Yeah."

"I guess? They did ask us to stick together", Jay wondered. "The pre-party was more fun anyway."

"Yeah."

* * *

"Dannyyyyy?"

The singer's eyes shot up in a massive glare that made Funny halt. He remained silent, not a word, not a muscle moving until Danny melted into a soft smile. "Yeah?"

"Can I sit?" the Mexican tried, pointing at the empty seat next to the singer. Danny had his knees pulled up, a lyric book in his lap to work on some doodle lines to sing, not even sure if they'd ever end up in a song. "Sure."

Funny sat down and there was a silence once again.

"I…"

"You.."

"You go first", Funny whispered.

Danny shook his head. "I'm married, dude. You can't just kiss me like that."

"I know! I'm not even into guys! I just… I don't know why I did that. I'm sorry."

The brunette smiled. "Thanks, I appreciate that apology."

"Good."

Funny cast his eyes down. "What are you working on?"

"Random lines. I'm kinda uncomfortable because of yesterday. You sure you're not gonna try to do something like that again?"

"Nah, we'd never work. We're on another level."

"You make it sound like a video game", Danny chuckled. "I'm on another level, a level you can't pass, bitch!"

"You should write a song about that."

"Huh? Naw, maybe one day in the future."

"When Da Kurlzz is done being a fag", Funny stated, hearing a complained "HEY!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel
> 
> Sidenote: I'm referring to the new song, Another Level in this fic as a "someday in the future, I'll write that song. When Da Kurlzz stops being a fag" aka when Da Kurlzz left the band, they wrote Another Level. It's a tiny reference to the future because this story takes place back when Kurlzz was still in HU.
> 
> if you have a pairing/summary you'd like to see on here, request below and I'll turn it into a story as soon as possible.


	100. Good For You (JDxTP, TPxGJ)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deuce x Hollywood Undead one-shot to the song Good For You from the Dear Evan Hansen musical
> 
> requested by Guest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monster: Hi guys! I got to finish a few requests so stay tuned for Deuce getting saved from an abusive Shady and an FTM!Johnny who just wants to live his life normal. But I got a confession to make. I'm only updating because I have an announcement to make in the end notes... Guilty. I have been very absent because I don't have much time to post actually. I mean, I've written about 5 chapters and they are ready for posting but I just never found the time to post anything. Sorry but I'll try to keep track of time. To Own A Seraphim is getting an update soon as well. Also, if I had to wait until Compromise was finished for my 100th chapter, you'd wait a mighty long time so HAPPY 100. Enjoy!
> 
> If you have a favourite pairing/summary you'd like to see on here, request below and I'll turn it into a story as soon as possible

_ A 9Lives/HU one-shot with the song "good for you" from the musical Dear Evan Hansen requested by Guest _

"Hey", Jay spoke, barely a whisper in the wind. He didn't even know why he had contacted him but something inside him told him to. He had wanted to, he had needed to. Like he couldn't bear to live with not-knowing what would have been if he had. Now that he was talking to him face-to-face it felt stupid. Useless but he had felt that spark of hope.

_Deuce9Lives is now following you._

Wasn't that an attempt to reconnect? Wasn't it? Had he misread the situation?

"Hey, Jay", Deuce calmly said, almost bored but there was a slight nervous twitch in his mouth. He was really uncomfortable but why?

"What's up?"

"Did you really call me up to talk about random stuff and ignore the obvious?"

Jay looked down, a little ashamed of himself for assuming he could just talk to Deuce again like nothing had happened. He had wished he could for ages, just call him up and talk like the good old days but that had never been an option so why would it be one now?

"No…"

Deuce spun his hand in a  _hurry up_ -way.

"I just. I don't know. I wanted to talk to you again."

"But why? And why now?"

"I don't know. I heard some rumours. They say you missed me?" Jay tried, realizing how pathetic it sounded. Rumours. In fame, rumours were everywhere and fans' words could not be trusted so why he had been so stupid to say that out loud?

"Who? The fans? They also say you're buttfucking Danny but I'm not stupid enough to believe it", Deuce sneered, a venom that cut deep into Jay.

Back when they'd been friends, Deuce would use that venom towards anyone but Jay. It was always them against others but to have Deuce against him, it hurt but he couldn't let it show.

"Sorry. I don't know what's gotten into me but I don't know. I thought for a minute that maybe, you valued our friendship over the past."

"Our friendship ceased to exist when I got kicked out of my own band", Deuce grumbled. "So what? You wanna rekindle it now?"

"Maybe? I mean… I've missed you", Jay attempted, a little lost and full of regret that he had called Deuce and asked him to meet up again.

The ex-singer's glare dissolved. "You missed me?"

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you say something?"

"Because everything was so heavy. The fighting, the drama… I didn't think you'd want to hear from me", Jay sighed.

"I guess that's true."

"You could've contacted me too, you know."

Deuce snorted. "And what? Come crawling back after I went out with a bang? No thanks."

"I don't care about that. I care about what we had."

"Had."

"Maybe it's not too late. I missed you, if you missed me too, we can…"

"We can what?"

The ice cold stare was unnerving. Jay shrugged. "Try?"

"Try what?"

"Try to repair us. Get us back."

Deuce shook his head. "I don't think you understand, Jay, but I don't want us back. I don't want things to go back to how they were when I was a part of Hollywood Undead. I'm happier now."

Jay cocked his head and sunk his hands deeper into the pockets of his coat. "You're happier?"

"Yeah. I have a crew that puts me in the spotlight and they don't mind. I write my own songs entirely. I don't have to listen to anyone's opinion. I don't have to wonder if you really do like me… I'm with Gadjet. He puts me on top of the world", Deuce ranted with a smile on his face, like he was reliving great memories but only he could see them.

Jay could only nod. "Good for you… So I guess it's a good thing they took you from us, huh? Away from that terrible life you led. Good for you that you're someone new now."

"Come on, don't be so dramatic."

"Dramatic? That's not dramatic. You want drama? I'll give you drama. Drama was when you went down swinging."

Deuce shook his head. "How can we evolve from the past if you still hold a grudge?"

"I'm the one holding a grudge? Fuck you! I thought we could reconnect!"

"Until you found out I wasn't single and still into you", the ex-singer glared, addressing something Jay didn't want to admit to himself. Instead he turned his back to him. "Bye, Deuce. Good talk."

The ex-singer chuckled coldly. "Good talk, Jay. Walk away from your problems as you always have."

The gasmasked rapper rolled his eyes, walking home more quickly. He slammed the door shut, shutting out the cold wind of the winter. Johnny looked up from the couch and arched an eyebrow. "Are you okay? You look angry."

"I met up with Deuce, yeah scold me."

"Deuce? Why?"

Jay shrugged off his coat and flopped down on the couch next to Johnny. "Because I was an idiot to think he'd actually wanna be with me again. Miss me, you know?"

"And he didn't?" the blue masked rapper asked. He got up and headed into the kitchen to open the fridge and peek inside.

"No. He said he's happy with 9Lives now. He says he's happy with Gadjet. He really made it seem like we were his stepping stone to the good life."

Johnny clicked his tongue in disapproval. "What a dick."

"Whatever, I'm done caring."

Johnny returned to the couch with a beer and handed it to Jay. "Good for him."

"Thank God 9Lives rescued him from us", Jay sarcastically stated, cracking open the can. "Hope he chokes on it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel  
> If you have a favourite pairing/summary you'd like to see on here, request below and I'll turn it into a story as soon as possible
> 
> OKAY! I have an announcement to make and I hope this experiment works and gets enough attention from you, my readers. As you may or may not know, I'm writing a new story for Hollywood Undead called American Tragedy. This fic is a test subject/prison AU where people sentenced to death may be registered as test subjects as well. Now as you know, a prison/hospital AU like this, needs people. A lot of people. In To Own A Seraphim, I fixed this issue by filling up every position with people from other bands. I don't want to get repetitive so this time, I'm not doing so. Instead I'm letting YOU fill up the character gaps. Every single supporting character aside from Hollywood Undead will be OCs invented and designed by YOU (if you like, of course). If anyone's interested, here's a list of possible information you may want to include in your OC Introduction (in the comments or in a PM on fanfiction.net)
> 
> \- Full Name:  
> \- Age:  
> \- Gender:  
> \- Personality:  
> \- Occupation, chosen from the following options. Any details about their occupation may be left blank for me to fill in. They are entirely optional for your designing fun
> 
> Doctor: as a doctor at the hospital/prison, your OC will be stationed to monitor test subject’s mental health (psychology department), work in the lab to design experiments and tests (test tinker) or work at the infirmary to nurse test subjects back to health after a failed experiment or unexpected backlash (specialized in trauma, disfigurements and mutilation). You may specify which out of these 3 options would fit your doctor. Please add how your OC treats the subjects and how they are treated by colleagues.
> 
> Test Subject: as a test subject, your OC committed an unspeakable crime, sentenced to death – or worse, test subject. Since the subject undergoes experiments on a daily basis, they may be disfigured, mutilated or modified. You may add optional disfigured parts (extra finger, burnt arm etc.), mutilated parts (missing finger) or modifications (genetic modification made the subject grow fangs). You may also add which crime your Subject committed to be sentenced to Test Subject. Please add how your OC treats doctors, wardens and other subjects.
> 
> Warden: As a warden, your OC keeps an eye on everyone and everything. They are to keep the doctors safe when a doctor enters the cell, walks the hallway, the courtyard etc. Wardens stand outside the cells to tend to the subjects’ needs such as sudden side effects of a previous experiment. Please add how your OC treats Subjects and doctors.
> 
> Special force: The special forces are the snipers surrounding the towers of the courtyard, the heavily armed people to break apart riots and separate fights between inmates/subjects.
> 
> Inmate: inmates are the preys of test subjects. The Subjects envy their potential freedom once they get out since the Subjects are sentenced for a lifetime so they give the inmates HELL.
> 
> \- Remarkable details, for example “scar on left cheek because subject attacked them”, “fears Subject 3 (Johnny 3 Tears)”:  
> \- Physical appearance (hair, eyes, skin):  
> \- Things I need to know about their past:
> 
> Thanks for anyone who's willing to help me shape this AU! At this very moment, I have received quite some doctors (dr. Diamond by AiriaMurillo) soo please give me a variety to work with!


	101. Calling Out Mayday (SJxTP, TPxJY)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> summary requested by guest
> 
> a 9Lives one-shot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monster: Hi guys. How have I been? Who cares, right? No one so I won't go into it. I'm surprised at how much I liked this one-shot though. I wrote it a while ago and I kinda really like the timeline skips for some reason. It was requested a long time ago as well. I think I'll write more the next few days but right now I'm just really not in the mood for it. Enjoy!
> 
> If you have a favourite pairing or a summary you'd like to see on here, leave a comment and I'll turn it into a one-shot as soon as possible.

_9Lives summary requested by guest_

"You pulled a gun on me, baby", he cooed his lover, a sweet caress to his face. He kissed the tear-stained cheeks. "Come on now, don't cry. You knew this was coming when you held that gun to my face, honey."

Deuce nodded and hid his face in the other's shoulder. His body told him to sink into the comforting heat, to love, to hug, to feel safe but his brain told him to keep up his guard because his boyfriend was never gentle with him and he had paid the price multiple times for letting down his guard.

He could feel calloused hands sneak around his waist, under his shirt. Time to make up, he thought. It was always how their arguments ended. Deuce would cry, Deuce would scream, Deuce would be forced on his knees to suck a dick or take it up the ass. He really didn't feel like it but he had to. It was sex or punishment and he preferred the make up sex over bruises. A bad fuck was easier to hide than a black mark on his body. He'd choose hickeys over bruises any day.

After all, he still loved his boyfriend so sex with him was only normal, right? Right?

"I know you want me, baby. You think about it all the time so stop playing hard to get, alright?" he would whisper if Deuce were to refuse him. Refusal was futile, he'd get what he wanted anyway. With or without force.

So once again, Deuce focused his eyes on the ugly pattern of the wallpaper in his boyfriend's room to keep his mind dead while his boyfriend got what he asked for. It was dull and repetitive but Deuce was a lovesick fool.

* * *

"You okay?"

Deuce lifted his head. "Yeah… I'm good."

"You sure?"

"…"

The singer took a deep breath, considered telling them what had been going on but instead, he settled for their comfortable ignorance. Getting into a relationship like his own, was stupid. Why would you stay with someone who hits you and touches you whenever he pleases? Deuce didn't want his friends to think of him as that type of an idiot so he'd endure it.

He'd much rather enjoy their funny banter and forget about Shady for a few hours until he got a text from him to come home. Yeah, he liked it better that way than pitiful gazes and accusing words.  _You should've left him the first time he hit you_.

_No can do, I love him._

"You're sure you're good?" Jay repeated and Deuce only nodded. "I'm fine."

It was a lie.

A big, fat lie but he didn't want Jay to give him his mom-stare again. Jay was a good guy but he had the habit of staring Deuce down like a teenager acting out instead of treating him like a best friend should. He never listened, only pointed fingers and it always ended in "you're right, it was wrong of me to…"

Deuce was sick of that endless spiral combined with his rollercoaster relationship so one out of the two had to end.  
Pity he chose to end the friendship with Jay.

* * *

"Oh baby, you shouldn't have lied."

"I didn't lie! He's just a friend I never mentioned!" Deuce shouted, hands in his hair, wanting to pull it out and scream at Shady Jeff to quit acting like a jealous asshole but it would only make matters worse. It didn't help that he kept talking to him in that sugary sweet voice. It disarmed him, made him remember the times they were perfect and amazing together. He'd give up his arms and legs to have that Shady back. The one from back when they were in Hollywood Undead together but now neither of them were.

Deuce got himself kicked out and ended his friendship with Jay, all to please his very jealous boyfriend. Instead of being a part of the band, he'd now be a singer on his own with people to help him out. A crew, if you'd like to call it that.

"Why didn't you mention him before? Because there is something to hide?" he had asked in a threatening, looming voice. He was waiting for Deuce to slip and make a mistake and now he had made his mistake.

Only today, he couldn't fix it with sex. He could only hold his arms out above his head and hope it would take the blow instead of his face.

* * *

"Did you get into a fight with someone?" Yuma asked.

Deuce tugged his lips into a fake smile. "Why?"

"You've got a black eye."

The singer touched the sore spot around his eyes. It stung but he had tried to hide it with makeup. He only partially succeeded if Yuma could tell it was there. That and the bruise looked far worse without the makeup so a black eye was an understatement. "You should've seen the other guy."

Yuma made a face at Gadjet who only shrugged in response. "Can I have a look at it?"

"Sure, whatever", Deuce muttered, letting him closer to poke into the sore skin. The singer winced and hissed at the touches, each one getting a frown from his friend. "That really doesn't look good. I hope it doesn't happen again."

"Me too."

_So I won't have to answer any difficult questions from you guys anymore._

* * *

"Do you love me, baby?"

"I love you."

"Say it like you mean it", Shady growled, a finger wriggling into Deuce's wound further. The singer's body went rigid with a breathless hiss in pain before he panted out a low "I love you, baby."

"Good. Repeat that to yourself when you think of leaving me. You're nothing without me. I own your body, your soul, your heart. You're  _ **mine**_."

Deuce nodded furiously, the pain was too much and he needed relief soon but Shady wasn't satisfied with whatever he had come up with to say to him. He was still kneeling on his arm, crushing the bones with his full weight. It hurt like hell but it was better than another punch in the face like last time. Less visible. Less hard to explain to his friends.

"I would never leave you. They'd have to drag me away from you", Deuce promised, tears welling up at how true that statement was.

* * *

"Hey, dude! Check it out", Yuma called, pulling Aron's arm to drag him into his living room but Deuce only winced and yanked his arm out of his grip. "Don't."

"Huh?"

"My arm's kinda sore. Please don't squeeze it like that."

"Oh… Sorry", Yuma apologized, beckoning him to come further. "But come. We got a copy of your new album in the mail today!"

"Really? That's awesome!"

"I know, right? They want us to start planning a tour."

"A… A tour?"

Deuce swallowed nervously. Shady had already been so on edge about his recording sessions with the guys that he couldn't imagine what he would do if Deuce had to leave for a few months. It had already been hell with HU, every day was a struggle to keep his boyfriend happy and non-jealous but that was back when sex still fixed everything! He couldn't leave.

He couldn't escape. Oh God, he was trapped like this. "I… I can't go on tour."

"What? Why not?! You're an artist! You gotta perform, dude."

"I can't leave Shady for months", Deuce admitted, finally dropping his name in a negative way for once. For years he'd been the one to speak kind words of his boyfriend to his friends. Almost as if he tried to convince himself he was dating a good person.

"Your boyfriend, really? There are tons of stuff to keep you guys connected during those months, you know? You can vid chat?"

"Yeah, no but he's a jealous one."

"So?"

"I just CANT okay?"

Yuma blinked. "O-okay."

* * *

He wouldn't even bring it up to Shady. Forget about the tour, don't mention it. Don't even mention your new album or he'll find a way to punish you for producing music while he no longer does. Just avoid it.

Avoid anything to do with his career. It shouldn't be so hard, Shady was almost never interested in anything he had to say that wasn't about them together. He considered anything about Gadjet or Yuma to be about them because he was a jealous asshole. God, Deuce wondered why he still loved that dumbass but they'd been dating for 10 years now. He didn't know any better.

He didn't know he was worth something to someone other than Shady.

* * *

"How's your sore arm?"

"Fine."

"Can I see?"

"No."

Yuma poked him. "Why not?"

Deuce jumped away with a wince, alarming his best friend. "What was that?"

"What was what?"

"You jumped when I poked you."

"I'm ticklish."

"No, that was pain", he argued and Deuce shrugged. "I'm sensitive?"

"Why are you lying?"

"Fine, I got a bruise on my ribs. It's embarrassing so I didn't want to mention it."

"What happened?"

Deuce shrugged. "I walked into the counter at home."

"That hard?" Yuma asked, not buying it but the singer nodded furiously. "Can I see it?"

He shook his head. "Why do you always wanna see my bruises?"

"Because I actually give a shit about your health", Yuma growled. "Now sit and lift your shirt."

Deuce sighed and did as he was told. Yuma looked up at his face. "A counter huh?"

"Yeah."

Fuck, now he was sweating it.

"I didn't know counters had fingerprints."

The singer could feel his blood turn cold, he lowered his shirt and averted his eyes.

"Shady did this, didn't he?"

Deuce sighed and whispered a soft: "Yeah."

"For fuck's sake, Deuce! Was this the first time?"

The singer shook his head.

"He was the reason to your sore arm, wasn't he?"

He nodded.

Yuma didn't respond.

"Are you angry?"

"What? No!"

"Disappointed?"

"More like… worried?" Yuma muttered. "I don't want that asshole hurting you, dude. You shouldn't be with someone like that."

"I know."

"Then why are you?"

"Because I love him."

The guitarist nodded. "That makes sense."

"It does?"

"Yeah. Love's crazy but you gotta get away from him. Just rip the bandage off."

"I can't… I've tried to for years now", Deuce whispered. "Besides, where would I go?"

"You can live with me for a while?"

"You're serious?"

Yuma nodded. "Of course. I care about you, dude…"

"I appreciate it but I can't…"

* * *

"When were you gonna tell me about these texts to Yuma, baby?"

Deuce closed his eyes. This was it. This would be the end of it. The step too far for Shady. He'd snap and finally kill him.

"W-what texts?"

"Oh don't play dumb, honey", Shady whispered, suddenly behind him as he washed the dishes. "You know which ones.  _The offer still stands. You're safe with me_. Sound familiar?"

"I.. I.."

He snatched the phone out of Shady's hand, texting Yuma a quick message.

"You are what I always said you were. A lying, cheating whore", Shady growled and Deuce instinctively brought his arms up to shield himself from his next actions. While he took the hit, his phone buzzed.

_Deuce: Mayday_

_Yuma: ?_

And again.

_Yuma: You okay?_

Another time.

_Yuma: DEUCE?!_

Again.

_Yuma: I hope you're joking but this is not funny, dude. What's going on?!_

Deuce didn't reply.

He got a call.

No reply.

Voicemail.

_Hey Deuce, I'm scared. Please tell me you're okay… You haven't been answering my messages. I mean. I care about you, dude. More than you probably realize. I promise I'd keep you safe from Shady._

* * *

It wasn't over.

Deuce wasn't dead.

He was aching all over, in immense pain but he could feel and that was all that mattered. He sighed, turning in the soft covers of the bed. It had been a while since he felt this… unpressured. There was not a sound in the room, just a light. Shady wasn't there… was he?

Deuce's eyes fluttered open to find the room empty. Or not empty, Yuma was there but Shady wasn't. He closed his eyes again and caught some more sleep. Maybe then the pain would go away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel
> 
> If you have a favourite pairing or a summary you'd like to see on here, leave a comment and I'll turn it into a one-shot as soon as possible.


End file.
